Das Fünfte Schuljahr
by Lisande
Summary: Mal wieder Harrys Fünftes Schuljahr auf Hogwarts, mit längeren Rückblicken auf die Schulzeit von Sirius Black und Remus Lupin. Rating vorsichtshalber, wer HP liest, kann das hier auch lesen. Seit 21.06.03 AU! Abgeschlossen
1. Sommer im Ligusterweg

Tja, das hier ist meine erste HP-Fanfic, also habt bitte etwas Nachsicht! Ich freue mich aber über jedes Review, und ich denke, ich werde auch Kritik überleben – Hauptsache, ihr schreibt überhaupt!

Ich hoffe, ich habe die Namen nicht zu verwirrend verwendet – bei den Personen (Ausnahme: Hermine!) habe ich mich für die englischen Namen entschieden.

Ach ja, ich bin übrigens nicht J.K. Rowling, falls das jemand gedacht haben sollte, und dementsprechend gehören mir auch nicht alle Personen. Ha, kleine Übertreibung – eigentlich gehören mir nur Lisande Career und Francis Truman! Und Moussa. Ganz in echt.

Das Fünfte Schuljahr

Kapitel 1 – Sommer im Ligusterweg

Es war der Abend des 30. Juli. Über dem Ligusterweg lag eine tiefe Stille, und alle Häuser waren dunkel. Nur hinter einem Fenster im ersten Stock des Hauses Nr. 4 schimmerte noch ein kleiner Lichtstreifen. In dem Zimmer hinter dem Fenster lag ein Junge mit unordentlichen, schwarzen Haaren und leuchtend grünen Augen auf seinem Bett und las in einem schmalen Buch mit der Aufschrift _Do-it-yourself-Handbuch der Besenpflege_. Der Junge war niemand anderes als Harry Potter, der nach seinem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, wieder einmal die Ferien bei seinen Muggelverwandten, den Dursleys verbringen musste.

Harry klappte das Buch zu und legte es zur Seite. Dann warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr und seufzte. Elf Uhr dreißig – eigentlich längst Zeit zu schlafen, aber er war nicht müde. Eigentlich, wenn man es recht betrachtete, war er schon müde, aber er hatte Angst vor dem Einschlafen. Seit den Ereignissen bei der letzten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers Anfang des Sommers plagten ihn immer wieder die gleichen Träume – Träume von der Wiedergeburt Lord Voldemorts und dem anschließenden Duell. Auch schmerzte seine Narbe jetzt oft – Sirius, sein Pate, mit dem er noch immer regen Briefkontakt hatte, hatte ihm hierzu geschrieben, dass ihn das kein bisschen verwunderte, schließlich hatte Harrys Narbe immer dann geschmerzt, wenn Voldemort in der Nähe oder sehr ärgerlich war, und darüber, dass Harry ihm entkommen war, war er ganz gewiss mehr als nur ärgerlich.

Als Harry an Sirius dachte, seufzte er wieder leise. Sein Pate war immer noch auf der Flucht, unschuldig verdächtigt, vor vierzehn Jahren Harrys Eltern an Voldemort verraten und zwölf Muggel sowie einen Zauberer, Peter Pettigrew, getötet zu haben. Harry wusste es besser – am Ende seines dritten Schuljahres hatte er erfahren, dass nicht Sirius, sondern Peter Pettigrew der Verräter gewesen war. Dieser hatte zwölf Jahre lang in seiner Animagus-Gestalt als Ratte "Scabbers" bei den Weasleys verbracht, bis er schließlich von Sirius und Professor Lupin enttarnt worden und geflohen war. Genau diese Flucht war schuld daran, dass Sirius noch immer fälschlich verdächtigt wurde, denn ohne den Beweis, dass Pettigrew noch lebte, hatte keine Chance bestanden, das Ministerium, allen voran Minister Cornelius Fudge, von Sirius' Unschuld zu überzeugen – und dass, obwohl Professor Dumbledore ihm glaubte.

Aber wenigstens wusste Harry, dass sein Pate sich momentan nicht allein durchschlagen musste – Dumbledore hatte ihn am Ende des vierten Schuljahres gebeten, Professor Lupin aufzusuchen, und wenige Tage nach Beginn der Ferien hatte er eine Eule mit einem Brief geschickt, in dem er Harry in zwei Zeilen mitteilte, er sei gut bei "Moony" angekommen. Wie immer war Sirius äußerst vorsichtig, wenn es darum ging, wo er sich aufhielt. Er konnte sicher sein, dass Harry die Anspielung verstand – Professor Lupin war, auch das hatte sich am Ende des vorletzten Jahres herausgestellt, ein alter Schulfreund von Sirius und Peter Pettigrew – und, ganz nebenher, von Harrys Vater James Potter – gewesen, und er war ein Werwolf, was ihm den Spitznamen "Moony" eingebracht hatte.

Abschließend blieb eigentlich nur noch zu sagen, dass Harry in diesem Zusammenhang auch erfahren hatte, dass nicht nur Peter Pettigrew, sondern auch sein Vater und sein Pate nicht registrierte Animagi waren – sein Vater hatte sich in einen Hirsch verwandeln können und Sirius' Animagus-Gestalt war ein großer, schwarzer, zottiger Hund.

Ein Pochen an der Scheibe ließ Harry aufsehen, und auch seine Schneeule Hedwig, die dösend in ihrem Käfig saß, zog den Kopf unter dem Flügel hervor. Vor Harrys Fenster schwebte ein dunkler Schatten, der sich bei näherem Hinsehen als braune Eule herausstellte. Harry sprang auf und öffnete das Fenster. Die Eule flog ins Zimmer und landete, leise schuhuhend, auf Harrys Bett. An ihrem Bein trug sie ein Paket in der Größe eines Taschenbuches, auf dem Harrys Name stand. Harry erkannte auf den ersten Blick Sirius' Schrift und löste aufgeregt das Paket vom Fuß der Eule. Dabei streifte sein Blick kurz den Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch. Fünf nach zwölf – der 31. Juli hatte begonnen, und das bedeutete, dass Harry seit fünf Minuten fünfzehn Jahre alt war. Er strich der Eule kurz über das Gefieder, bot ihr etwas Wasser aus Hedwigs Napf an und riss dann hastig das Paket auf. Heraus fielen zwei kleinere Päckchen, beide unbeschriftet. Harry griff zunächst nach dem größeren der beiden und öffnete es. Es enthielt einen dicken Stapel Fotos und einen Brief. Harry entfaltete das Pergament und las:

__

"Harry,

als Hagrid mir vor vier Jahren geschrieben und um Fotos deiner Eltern gebeten hat, habe ich einige davon aussortiert. Du wirst gewiss verstehen, warum ich es damals für besser hielt, wenn du diese Fotos nicht sahst. Da sich die Situation seither aber geändert hat, halte ich es für richtig, wenn du sie jetzt bekommst. Ich muss dich allerdings warnen – einige dieser Fotos könnten eine Gefahr für deine zukünftige Schullaufbahn darstellen. Behandele sie mit Vorsicht!

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag,

Remus J. Lupin"

Harry lächelte und legte den Brief zur Seite, dann wandte er sich den Fotos zu. Gleich auf dem ersten Bild lachte ihn ein grünes Augenpaar an – seine Mutter. Sie trug ihr Brautkleid und tanzte mit einem hochgewachsenen, jungen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren. Lily Potter hob die Hand von seiner Schulter und winkte Harry zu, dann drehte das Paar sich weiter und das Gesicht des jungen Mannes war zu erkennen – es war Sirius. Auch er lachte Harry an und winkte ihm zu.

Harry blätterte aufgeregt weiter durch die Fotos. Auf jedem einzelnen war sein Pate zu sehen, oft mit James Potter, manchmal allein, manchmal mit Lily und James und – auf einigen Bildern – auch zusammen mit einem dritten jungen Mann, den Harry mit seinen hellbraunen Haaren und warmen, grauen Augen umgehend als Remus Lupin erkannte. Harry grinste breit. Er hatte sich schon so oft geärgert, dass er nur ein einziges Bild von seinem Paten besaß – offenbar hatte Professor Lupin sich das gedacht. Harry konnte gut verstehen, weshalb er diese Bilder ursprünglich aussortiert hatte, schließlich hatte er damals noch geglaubt, Sirius wäre der Verräter. Auffällig war auch, dass auch jetzt offenbar Bilder fehlten, denn nicht auf einem war der Vierte der ehemaligen Schulfreunde, Peter Pettigrew, zu sehen. Nicht dass Harry dessen Fotos vermisst hätte – er war im Gegenteil sogar recht dankbar, dass Professor Lupin diese Bilder nicht mitgeschickt hatte. Von Peter Pettigrew alias Wormtail hatte er zu Beginn des Sommers mehr als genug gesehen.

Bei der Warnung im letzten Satz des kurzen Briefes hatte er kurz gestutzt, aber als er die Bilder durchgeblätterte hatte, war schnell klar geworden, was Lupin meinte: einige der Fotos waren ganz klar das Ergebnis von Streichen, die die "Marauders" ihren Mitschülern und Lehrer gespielt hatten, oder bei deren Vorbereitung aufgenommen worden. Harry grinste und legte die Bilder zur Seite. Die konnte er sich später noch ganz in Ruhe und ausführlich ansehen, jetzt war er erst einmal auf den Inhalt des zweiten Päckchens gespannt. Er öffnete es und zog einen nicht ganz handtellergroßen, in Papier eingewickelten Gegenstand und einen Brief heraus. Als er das Pergament entfaltete, erkannte er sofort Sirius' Schrift.

__

"Lieber Harry,

herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Ich hoffe, mein kleines Geschenk gefällt dir – ich bin sicher, du hast noch keine neue. Als dein Pate betrachte ich es als meine Pflicht, dafür zu sorgen, dass du immer pünktlich zum Unterricht erscheinen kannst. Die zusätzlichen Felder dürften sich als nützlich für dich erweisen, sie funktionieren allerdings nur an deinem Arm..."

Harry griff neugierig nach dem eingewickelten Gegenstand und riss das Papier ab. Zum Vorschein kam ein wunderschöner Chronograph mit einem braunen Lederarmband und schimmerndem Messinggehäuse. Harry strahlte. Seine alte Armbanduhr war seit der zweiten Aufgabe des trimagischen Turniers, bei der er eine Stunde unter Wasser verbracht hatte, nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, und er hatte tatsächlich noch keine neue. Schön, dass Sirius sich daran erinnert hatte, aber Harry glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass Sirius' Motiv, ihm ausgerechnet eine Uhr zu schenken, darin begründet lag, dass er ihm zum pünktlichen Erscheinen zum Unterricht verhelfen wollte – nicht nach allem, was er direkt und indirekt über die Schulzeit seines Paten erfahren hatte.

Harry legte die Uhr um und betrachtete sie näher. Das Zifferblatt war dunkelgrau, mit goldenen Zeigern und römischen Zahlen. Drei weitere, kreisrunde Felder waren darin eingelassen. Harry fühlte sich einen Moment lang an den auffälligen Chronographen erinnert, den Dudley von seinen Eltern zum Geburtstag erhalten hatte. Dudley hatte ihn noch nie getragen, denn das Armband passte nicht um sein fettes Handgelenk. Im Gegensatz zu Dudleys Uhr zeigte diese hier jedoch nicht die Sekunden und hatte auch keine Stoppuhr-Funktion. Statt dessen enthielt das linke Feld eine Windrose mit zwei Zeigern, das mittlere zeigte eine leere, silbrig glänzende Fläche und das rechte war dunkelgrün und hatte zwei Zeiger, von denen sich der größere langsam im und der kleinere gegen den Uhrzeigersinn drehte.

Harry rückte näher an die kleine Nachttischlampe heran und besah sich die Felder eingehend. Die Windrose, deren N momentan schräg links oben stand, sowie ihre Zeiger drehten sich leicht, als er sich bewegte. Harry fiel auf, dass auch diese Zeiger unterschiedlich groß waren. Beide trugen auf der Spitze eine Gravur: der größere ein fein ziseliertes H, das von dem Hogwarts-Wappen umschlossen wurde. Dieser Zeiger stand genau auf dem N. Der andere zeigte ein ebenso fein ziseliertes S in einem Umriss, der wie ein Pfotenabdruck aussah und kurz vor dem W der Windrose stand. Harry griff verwirrt wieder nach Sirius' Brief.

__

"... Ihre Funktion ist schnell erläutert. Mit dem Kompass links kannst du sicherlich etwas anfangen. Die Windrose zeigt dir die Himmelsrichtung, die Zeiger den kürzesten Weg nach Hogwarts und zu mir. Suche mich nur, wenn es wirklich dringend ist! Ich erwarte von dir, dass du dich in diesem Schuljahr nicht eigenmächtig außerhalb der Hogwarts-Ländereien aufhältst!!!

Das Feld in der Mitte ist ein verbessertes Spickoskop. Bei Gefahr oder in Gegenwart eines Feindes wird es blau leuchten. Je dunkler das Blau wird, desto größer ist die Gefahr. Falls es dich während deiner Zaubertrank-Stunden zu sehr stört, würde ich dir empfehlen, die Uhr solange in die Tasche zu stecken – außerhalb dieser Stunden solltest du ein Auge darauf haben, selbst wenn es sich hin und wieder als falscher Alarm herausstellen sollte. Mir ist es lieber, du passt einmal zuviel auf, als einmal zu wenig. Das dritte Feld erkläre ich dir lieber persönlich, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen – Moony hat mir deswegen eine ziemliche Predigt gehalten, aber ich glaube, du wirst es nützlich finden. Wenn wir uns sehen, zeige ich dir auch, wie die Uhr so abgestimmt werden kann, dass nur du etwas mit den Feldern anfangen kannst.

Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß mit der Uhr!

Sirius."

Harry grinste breit und legte die Uhr um. Das war wirklich ein tolles Geschenk! Er musste sich unbedingt etwas gutes für Sirius einfallen lassen – und vor allem endlich mal herausfinden, wann dieser Geburtstag hatte!

Die braune Eule, die inzwischen auf Harrys Nachttisch geflattert war, schüttelte ihr Gefieder. Harry trat zu ihr und streichelte sie. "Warte noch, du kannst gleich Antworten für Sirius und Professor Lupin mitnehmen! Er drehte sich zum Schreibtisch um und suchte nach Pergament und Tinte. Bevor er jedoch anfangen konnte, hörte er ein Rauschen am Fenster, und gleich darauf flatterten zwei Eulen, ein Waldkauz und ein winziger Federball in sein Zimmer. Der Federball fiepte und flatterte aufgeregt um Harrys Kopf. "Pig! Krieg dich ein, du weckst ja noch alle auf!" Harry musste grinsen, als er sich daran machte, Rons durchgedrehte Eule Pigwidgeon einzufangen. Seine Erfahrungen als Sucher beim Quidditch kamen ihm dabei sehr zu Gute. Als er ihn erwischt hatte, sah er, dass Pig ein viel zu großes Paket für eine so winzige Eule trug, ebenso wie eine der anderen Eulen und der Waldkauz. Die dritte Eule hatte nur einen Brief dabei. Harry konnte sich denken, worum es sich dabei handelte.

Harry befreite alle Eulen von ihren Lasten, dann machte er sich ans Auspacken. Ron und Hermine hatten ihm je eine große Geburtstagstorte geschickt, und Hagrids Waldkauz brachte, wie meistens, ein Beutel mit selbstgebackenen (und steinharten) Keksen. Alle drei hatten ihm einen Geburtstagsgruß dazu geschrieben. Harry grinste. Da Dudley noch immer auf Diät gesetzt war (gebracht hatte es bisher nichts), hatte Harry seine Freunde wieder gebeten, ihn mit Lebensmitteln zu unterstützen. Harry wandte sich den Briefen zu. Ron hatte seinem Geburtstagsgruß noch einen Absatz hinzugefügt:

__

"Harry, es tut mir leid, aber ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht. Meine Eltern hätten dich gerne zum Ende der Ferien eingeladen, aber Dumbledore hat beide so eingespannt, dass sie fast nie zu Hause sind. Sie wollten trotzdem, dass du kommst, aber Dumbledore ist dagegen. Er meint, ohne meine Eltern bist du hier nicht sicher. Aber ich hoffe, du kannst am letzten Ferientag auch in die Winkelgasse kommen, Dumbledore erlaubt, dass du eine Nacht bei uns bleibst!

Bis dann,

Ron."

Harry seufzte. Also noch ein weiterer Monat bei den Dursleys. Naja, es half alles nichts, da musste er durch. Außerdem war dieser Sommer halbwegs erträglich. Abgesehen davon, dass er noch immer das Frühstück vorzubereiten hatte, ließen ihn die Dursleys weitgehend in Ruhe. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass Harry nebenbei eine Bemerkung darüber fallen lassen hatte, dass sein Pate gar nicht begeistert darüber war, dass Onkel Vernon Harry im letzten Jahr beinahe nicht zur Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gelassen hatte. Er hatte den Dursleys noch immer nicht erzählt, dass Sirius eigentlich unschuldig war, und eine kurze Erinnerung an das Foto, dass nach Sirius' Flucht aus Azkaban durch die Muggelpresse gegeistert war, reichte aus, um Tante Petunia fast einen Ohnmachtsanfall zu bescheren.

Harry hatte sich in einem seiner Briefe an Sirius dafür entschuldigt und gleichzeitig erzählt, dass Onkel Vernon ihm nicht erlauben wollte, seinen Besen mit in sein Zimmer zu nehmen. Bei den Schulbüchern hatte er inzwischen nachgegeben, aber den Besen wollte er nicht erlauben. Eine direkte Antwort hatte er auf diesen Brief nicht erhalten, aber zwei Tage später hatte Onkel Vernon ihm mit vor Wut hochrotem Kopf einen schmalen Pergamentstreifen auf den Teller geworfen und geknurrt: "Meinetwegen hol' ihn dir!" Als sich Harry irritiert dem Pergamentstreifen zugewandt hatte, hatte er darauf Sirius' Schrift erkannt. Sein Pate hatte nur einen einzigen Satz geschrieben:

__

"Sind sie sicher, dass Sie meinem Patensohn nicht erlauben wollen, seinen Feuerblitz_ mit in sein Zimmer zu nehmen?"_

Sirius Black."

Das war alles. Keine Drohung, keine Aufforderung, Harry gefälligst in Ruhe zu lassen – aber es hatte gewirkt. Allein die Tatsache, dass Sirius sich direkt an die Dursleys gewandt hatte, hatte Tante Petunia wohl in eine solche Panik versetzt, dass sie kurz davor war, Harry alles durchgehen zu lassen, und so konnte er einen fast Dursley-freien Sommer genießen.

Harry legte seine Geschenke zur Seite und griff nach dem letzten der Briefe. Er war in grüner Schrift adressiert und trug das Hogwarts-Siegel auf dem Umschlag. Harry riß ihn auf und warf einen Blick auf das Schreiben. 

__

"Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

bitte nehmen Sie zur Kenntnis, dass das neue Schuljahr am 1. September beginnt. Der Zug nach Hogwarts fährt von King's Cross, Gleis 9 ¾, 11.00 Uhr.

In diesem Jahr wurde als neues Schulfach "Geschichte der dunklen Künste" in den Lehrplan aufgenommen.

Eine Liste der benötigten Bücher ist beigefügt.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Minerva McGonagall, stellvertretende Schulleiterin."

Harry stopfte den Brief zu seinen Schulsachen und setzte sich dann an seinen Schreibtisch, um sich für seine Geschenke zu bedanken.

---------

So, das war Kapitel 1. Kapitel zwei folgt in Kürze: Harry trifft Ron und Hermine in der Winkelgasse und fährt nach Hogwarts zurück...


	2. Zurück nach Hogwarts

Ganz, ganz lieben Dank für die Reviews, die geben mir richtig Auftrieb! (*freudig allen zuwinkt und Handküsschen wirft*)

Außerdem möchte ich diese Stelle für zwei spezielle Danksagungen nutzen: erstens meinem Schatz (mein Schatzzzz – an nee, das war eine andere Geschichte), der nicht nur meine plötzlichen "Mir-ist-da-gerade-was-eingefalllen"-Ausbrüche mit Geduld erträgt, sondern auch noch meine Geschichte beta-liest und einfach nur gute Ideen hat (zum Beispiel die mit Harrys Uhr!).

Zum zweiten: Mystral, danke! Ohne deine technische Hilfe stünde diese Geschichte nicht hier, und dann kam auch noch das 1. Review von dir! (nicht, dass ich darum gebettelt hätte, oder so...)

So, noch ein letzter Kommentar: Balin, du klingst nicht professorenhafter als ich, und ich hoffe, dass ich auch weiterhin die Details im Auge behalten kann! Sag bitte sofort Bescheid, wenn das nachläßt, dann achte ich verstärkt darauf!

Ha, weiter geht's! - Lisande

Ach so, mir gehört übrigens immer noch kaum was...

Kapitel 2 – Zurück nach Hogwarts

Harry stieg aus der U-Bahn und lief die letzten paar Schritte mit seinem schweren Koffer und Hedwigs leerem Käfig durch die lebhaften Londoner Straßen bis zum Tropfenden Kessel. Die unscheinbare Eingangstür wurde von Muggeln gewöhnlich übersehen, für die Zauberer und Hexen war sie jedoch einer der wichtigsten Punkte in London, denn im Hinterhof des Pubs befand sich der Durchgang zur Winkelgasse. Harry hielt sich nicht lange im Innern des Pubs auf. Ein kurzer Stopp bei Tom, dem Wirt, um ihn zu bitten, seinen Koffer und den Käfig – Hedwig hatte er zu den Weasleys vorgeschickt – für diesen Tag aufzubewahren, dann war er auch schon durch die Hintertür verschwunden und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Mauer, die die Winkelgasse vor neugierigen Blicken verbarg.

Wenige Minuten später stand Harry von seinem Lieblingsgeschäft, Qualität für Quidditch, und bestaunte die Auslagen. Mit einem gewissen Vergnügen stellte er fest, dass der _Feuerblitz_ noch immer der führende Rennbesen auf dem Markt war und dankte im Stillen Sirius nochmals dafür, ihm diesen Besen geschenkt zu haben.

"Harry, hallo, hier sind wir!" Er drehte sich um und sah Ron und Hermine winkend auf sich zu laufen. Die drei begrüßten sich fröhlich, dann holten sie ihre Schulbuch-Listen hervor und machten sich auf den Weg zu Flourish & Blotts. Hermine war mehr als aufgeregt. "Ich bin ja schon sooo gespannt auf unser neues Fach, _Geschichte der dunklen Künste,_ klingt ja wirklich interessant – ob sie es wohl wegen Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem in den Stundenplan übernommen haben? Oder fängt man immer im 5. Schuljahr damit an?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Ginny hat den Brief auch bekommen. Ich denke, es ist wirklich wegen Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem. Ich bin gespannt, wer Lehrer wird – und wen sie uns dieses Jahr in _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste _verpassen! Ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore ausgerechnet dieses Jahr so eine Pfeife wie Lockhart vorsetzt." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich glaube auch nicht. Schade nur, dass Professor Lupin nicht bleiben konnte. Habe ich euch übrigens erzählt, dass er mir zum Geburtstag noch mehr Fotos von meinen Eltern geschickt hat?"

Der Tag verging mit den Einkäufen für den Unterricht und einem anschließenden Einkaufsbummel zum Vergnügen viel zu schnell, und Harry bedauerte den Moment, in dem er sich mit seinen Freunden wieder im Tropfenden Kessel einfand. Ein großer Tisch in der Ecke war belegt – und die meisten Personen an diesem Tisch hatten rotes Haar. "Harry, Hermine, wie schön euch wiederzusehen!" Mrs. Weasley ließ die Einkaufstüten, die sie gerade sortiert hatte, einfach stehen und kam strahlend auf Harry und Hermine zu. Nachdem sie sie herzlich begrüßt hatte, sagte sie. "Ihr seid die letzten, wir können dann los. Fred, George, Ginny, einpacken!" Die Weasley-Geschwister grinsten und winkten Harry und Hermine zu. Ginny wurde rot und lächelte Harry schüchtern an. Schließlich hatten sie alle Taschen zusammen, Harry hatte seinen Koffer von Tom zurückgeholt, und sie sammelten sich vor dem Kamin. Mrs. Weasley zog eine Tüte Flohpulver hervor und reichte sie herum. Bereits wenige Minuten später befand sich die ganze Gesellschaft im Fuchsbau, dem schiefen aber gemütlichen Haus der Weasleys.

"Puh, das hätten wir geschafft! Bringt eure Schulsachen hoch, sonst findet ihr sie morgen nicht! Fangt am besten schon an, alles einzupacken. Und dann wascht euch die Hände, in einer halben Stunde gibt es Essen." Mrs. Weasley scheuchte ihre Kinder – leibliche wie ausgeliehene – die Treppe hoch und begann dann, das Essen vorzubereiten. Harry eilte mit Ron in dessen Zimmer, wo die vorherrschende Farbe immer noch Orange war – die Farbe von Rons bevorzugter Quidditch-Mannschaft, den Chudley Cannons.

Harry wuchtete seinen Koffer auf das zweite Bett (wie sollte er ihn bloß noch bewegen, wenn jetzt auch noch die Schulbücher hinzukamen?) und warf seine Einkaufstüten daneben. Pigwidgeon, Rons Mini-Eule, flatterte zu Harry und verschwand in einer der Tüten. Ron stöhnte. "Oh Pig, wie kann ein einzelner Vogel so durchgeknallt sein? Komm da gefälligst raus!" Pig steckte den Kopf aus der Tüte und schuhute fröhlich. Als Ron in schnappen wollte, flatterte er aus der Tüte sauste einmal rund um das Zimmer und nahm dann, noch immer schuhuhend, auf der Gardinenstange Platz. "Oh Mann, warum habe immer ich die bekloppten Haustiere? Pig, halt die Klappe!" Harry grinste verstohlen. Wenn Ron sich nicht über sein Haustier beschweren konnte, war er nicht glücklich. Er packte schnell seine Schulsachen in den Koffer und schlug dann den Deckel zu. "Fertig! Sollen wir runtergehen?"

Harry verbrachte einen schönen Abend im Kreis der Weasleys und Hermine, auch wenn Mr. Weasley fehlte. Der mit Mr. Weasleys Namen beschriftete Zeiger der großen Uhr in der Küche, die für alle Familienmitglieder anzeigte, wo sie sich befanden, stand noch immer auf "Arbeit". Mrs. Weasley hatte ein köstliches Abendessen gezaubert, und die Stimmung am Tisch war entspannt. Selbst Fred und George schafften es, ihre Mutter nicht auf die Palme zu bringen.

Schließlich, es war draußen schon stockdunkel, stand Mrs. Weasley auf. "So, jetzt aber ab mit euch, ihr müsst morgen früh aufstehen! Fred, was hast du da?" Fred hatte gerade ein Stück Pergament in die Tasche gestopft und sah seine Mutter nun unschuldig an. "Nur die Bücherliste, hab' sie noch nicht weggeräumt. Gute Nacht, Ma!" Er sprang auf und verschwand verdächtig schnell aus der Küche, gefolgt von seinem grinsenden Zwilling. Ron, Harry und die Mädchen folgten ihnen. Auf der Treppe, außer Hörweite von Mrs. Weasley, steckte Fred Harry das Pergament zu. "Hier, lies mal. Schließlich haben wir es dir zu verdanken!" Als Harry einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Pergament warf, stellte er fest, dass es sich um eine neue Bestellliste von "Weasley's Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen" handelte.

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte im Fuchsbau Chaos. Überall standen Koffer herum, Ginny lief mindestens viermal wieder in ihr Zimmer, weil sie etwas vergessen hatte, Crookshanks, Hermines gelb-roter Kater, sauste aufgeregt zwischen Haus und Garten hin und her, weil er immer wieder zwischendurch auf Gnomenjagd gehen wollte und Pigwidgeon flatterte aufgeregt über allen herum und nervte mit seinem glücklichen Schuhuu. Aber schließlich hatte Mrs. Weasley alle Kinder und Gepäckstücke sortiert und begann, die Fahrer der Muggeltaxis bei der Verladung der Koffer zu beaufsichtigen.

Sie erreichten Kings Cross um Viertel vor elf. Mrs. Weasley sprang aus dem Taxi und trieb ihre Schützlinge an, sich zu beeilen. Bald waren alle Koffer und Haustiere auf Gepäckwagen verstaut und die kleine Gesellschaft sauste durch den Bahnhof in Richtung der Gleise neun und zehn. Dort angekommen, machten sie sich paarweise auf den Weg durch die Barriere zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn, immer sorgsam darauf bedacht, dass kein Muggel merkte, was sie da taten, und standen gleich darauf auf dem magischen Gleis 9 ¾. Eine große rote Dampflock mit der Aufschrift "Hogwarts Express" stand am Gleis, auf dem sich eine Menschenmenge drängelte. Der Lärm war wieder einmal überwältigend. Schüler riefen und lachten durcheinander, Eltern versuchten verzweifelt, ihre Kinder nebst Gepäck in den Waggons zu verstauen und Haustiere schrien, miauten und krächzten aufgeregt dazwischen. Fünf Minuten vor elf, sie hatten es mal wieder so gerade noch geschafft.

Mrs. Weasley verteilte Sandwichpakete und wandte sich dann an ihre Kinder: "Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, dass mir dieses Jahr keine Klagen kommen! Fred, George, ich erwarte einen guten Abschluss von euch – und Ron, du weißt, dass dieses Jahr die Z.A.G.s anstehen! Nehmt euch zusammen! Und du Harry – keine eigenmächtigen Ausflüge, hast du mich verstanden? Das gilt für euch alle, aber für dich ganz besonders! Hermine, ich kann mich doch sicherlich darauf verlassen, dass du die Jungs positiv beeinflussen wirst, nicht wahr? Schließlich bist du ja Vertrauensschülerin!"

Ron, der gerade seine Sandwiches ausgewickelt und auf ihren Belag hin untersucht hatte (er hatte Corned Beef!), ließ fast das Päckchen fallen. "Hermine, du bist WAS? Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?" Hermine errötete leicht und stammelte: "Oh, weißt du, es war soviel anderes zu bedenken, und... wir müssen einsteigen! Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs, Weasley!" Hermine schnappte sich ihren Koffer und stieg in den Zug. Die anderen folgten ihr langsamer, und kurz darauf ruckte der Zug auch schon an. Harry folgte Ron zum Ende des Zuges, wo Hermine bereits ein Abteil reserviert hatte. Sie hatten Glück und das Abteil für sich allein.

Auf der Zugfahrt geschah nichts außergewöhnliches, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass gegen Mittag Draco Malfoy mit seinen Anhängseln Crabbe und Goyle auftauchte. Hermine hielt gerade einen Vortrag aus dem Lehrbuch für _Geschichte der dunklen Künste_ (_Die dunklen Künste – von der Antike bis zur Gegenwart) _von Armanus Aurons, als die Abteiltür aufglitt und eine gelangweilte Stimme sagte. "Ach schau an, wen wir da haben – Potty, das Wiesel und das Schlammblut, welch illustere Gesellschaft!" Ron sprang auf, hochrot im Gesicht, und zückte seinen Zauberstab. "Halt die Klappe, du..." Bevor noch einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, ertönte ein Rattern, und die mollige Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen tauchte auf. Malfoy warf seinen Anhängseln einen kurzen Blick zu und ruckte mit dem Kopf. Die drei Slytherins warfen den Griffindors noch böse Blicke zu und verschwanden dann.

Ron steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg und grummelte: "Die sollen sich bloß vorsehen, irgendwann werde ich nochmal..." Hermine stieß ihn an, da die Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen ihren Kopf in das Abteil gesteckt hatte. "Süßigkeiten, meine Lieben?" "Ja, gern!" Harry sprang auf und kaufte ein paar Pakete Kesselkuchen, drei Schachteln Schokofrösche und eine Tüte Bertie Bott's Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen. Dann legte er die Naschereien auf einem der leeren Sitze ab und setzte sich wieder.

Die nächste Stunde über ruhte die Unterhaltung, denn alle drei hatten meistens den Mund zu voll, um zu reden.

Sie erreichten den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit. Als Harry auf den Bahnsteig sprang, entdeckte er eine riesige Gestalt ganz in seiner Nähe, die ihm fröhlich zuwinkte. "Harry, alles in Ordnung?" Harry winkte zurück. "Danke Hagrid, alles klar!" Hagrid grinste, was hauptsächlich an der Bewegung seines buschigen, schwarzen Bartes zu erkennen war, dann hob er die Stimme und dröhnte: "Erstklässler zu mir!" In diesem Moment löste sich ein dunkler Schatten von seiner Seite, sauste über den Bahnsteig und warf Harry fast um. Im ersten Moment glaubte Harry, Hagrid hätte seinen Hund Fang mitgebracht, aber im nächsten erkannte er seinen Irrtum.

Der Hund war riesig, schwarz und zottig. "Snuffles, was machst du denn hier?" Harry musste sich nicht wirklich bücken, um den großen Hund über den Kopf zu streichen. Dann hörte er wieder Hagrids Stimme "Snuffles, bei Fuß du ungezogener Hund!" "Snuffles" schien anderer Meinung zu sein und drängte sich gegen Harrys Bein. "Hagrid, wo hast du den denn her? So ein schöner Hund!" Harry grinste über das ganze Gesicht, und auch Ron und Hermine drängten sich durch die Schüler, um dem Hund den Kopf zu tätscheln. Hagrid, der inzwischen die Erstklässler um sich versammelt hatte, seufzte. "Hab' unserem neuen Lehrer einen Gefallen tun wollen, ist eigentlich seiner! Ich weiß nur nicht, ob er freiwillig in eins der Boote steigen wird!" Harry lachte. "Ich kann ihn ja mit zum Schloss nehmen, er kommt bestimmt mit in die Kutsche!" "Okay," dröhnte Hagrid zurück, dann wandte er sich um und stapfte vom Bahnsteig. "Erstklässler mir nach!"

Harry, Ron und Hermine stiegen in die letzte der pferdelosen Kutschen, dicht gefolgt von "Snuffles". Er nahm vor Harry Platz und legte seinen großen Kopf auf dessen Knie. Harry legte ihm die Arme um den Hals, drückte ihn und murmelte: "Sirius, ich hab' dich vermisst!" Sirius in seiner Hundegestalt bellte einmal leise. Auch er schien sich zu freuen, seinen Patensohn wiederzusehen. Harry legte die Wange auf Sirius' Kopf und lächelte. Er hätte ewig hier sitzen können, einfach in dem Bewusstsein, dass mit Sirius in seiner Nähe nicht viel schief gehen konnte. Welcher neue Lehrer es wohl sein konnte, an den Sirius sich offenbar angehängt hatte, war ihm in diesem Moment egal; alles was zählte war, dass Sirius in seiner Nähe war. Harry fuhr mit den Händen durch das dichte, schwarze Fell und stellte erfreut fest, dass Sirius bei weitem nicht mehr so mager war, wie zum Ende des letzten Schuljahres. Offenbar hatte er über den Sommer regelmäßig etwas zu essen bekommen. Aber da er sich bei Professor Lupin aufgehalten hatte, war das nicht allzu verwunderlich.

Die Fahrt verging viel zu schnell für Harrys Geschmack, und bald schon hatten sie das Schloss erreicht. Hermine öffnete die Tür der Kutsche, stieg aus und hielt die Tür für die anderen auf. Sirius sprang hinaus, gefolgt von Ron und Harry, und erklomm mit ihnen zusammen die breite Treppe, die zu den großen Eichentüren, dem Haupteingang von Hogwarts, führten. Harrys Hand lag noch immer in Sirius dichtem Nackenfell vergraben. "Hey, Harry, wo hast du den denn aufgegabelt?" Fred und George Weasley boxten sich einen Weg durch die Schülermassen, begleitet von ihrem Freund Lee Jordan. "Der ist ja cool! Aber – heute morgen hattest du den doch noch nicht, oder habe ich was verpasst?"

Harry grinste George an. "Nicht wirklich. Hagrid hat ihn mit zum Bahnhof gebracht, er soll dem neuen Lehrer gehören. Und weil Hagrid nicht sicher war, ob er die Fahrt über den See mitmachen würde, passe ich so lange auf ihn auf." "Na, Hagrid hat bestimmt viel Spaß mit dem! Ob man ihn wohl mal streicheln kann?" Fred beugte sich vor und hielt Sirius vorsichtig die Hand vor die Nase. Sirius stupste ihn an, und Fred tätschelte ihm den Kopf. Inzwischen hatten sie die Eingangshalle erreicht und strebten in Richtung der großen Halle.

"Miss Granger, ich muss Sie einen Augenblick sprechen!" Hermine drehte sich um und ging auf Professor McGonagall zu, die kurz mit ihr sprach und sie dann die breite Marmortreppe hinaufführte. Harry und Ron beachteten sie nicht großartig. Wahrscheinlich ging es um Hermines Eigenschaft als Vertrauensschülerin, kein Grund zur Sorge. Außerdem waren sie viel zu abgelenkt von der Aufmerksamkeit, die der große Hund in ihrer Begleitung erregte.

Plötzlich fing Sirius an zu knurren, Harrys Armbanduhr leuchtete zartblau und gleich darauf ertönte Malfoys Stimme: "Iiih, Potty, was schleppst du denn da an? Ist ja eklig, so ein stinkender Köter!" Harry wirbelte herum, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, war Fred Weasley, der an dem großen Hund offenbar Gefallen gefunden hatte, schon dazwischen gegangen. "Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du sagst, Schleimer, er gehört einem Lehrer!" Malfoy, auf dessen Umhang ein Vertraunesschülerabzeichen glänzte, verzog abschätzig das Gesicht. "Na wenn schon, wer soll das schon sein? Nach dem, was hier in den letzten Jahren so unterrichtet hat, muss man ja auf alles gefasst sein!"

"So, muss man das? Ich würde sagen, diese Unverschämtheit kostet Slytherin zur Begrüßung fünf Punkte. Gerade von einem Vertrauensschüler sollte man etwas mehr Respekt erwarten können! Geht jetzt besser in die Halle, die Erstklässler werden gleich hier sein!" Harry, Ron und Malfoy, wirbelten herum. Hinter Ihnen stand eine kleine, zierliche Hexe in grünen Roben und musterte die Slytherins streng. Malfoy zog arrogant eine Augenbraue hoch. "Sagt wer?" Die Hexe sah ihn kühl an. "Ich. Sie haben das Vergnügen, mich direkt morgen früh wiederzusehen. Gehen Sie jetzt umgehend an Ihren Tisch!"

Malfoy warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Da jedoch in diesem Moment Professor McGonagall mit Hermine wieder die Treppe hinunter kam, wagte er keinen Widerspruch, stieß Crabbe und Goyle, die natürlich in ihrer üblichen Leibwächter-Manier hinter ihm gestanden hatten, mit den Ellenbogen an und stolzierte dann in die Halle. Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die neue Lehrerin schien von den Slytherins im Allgemeinen nicht allzuviel zu halten – das war doch mal eine Abwechslung. Sie wandte ihren Blick Harry und den anderen Griffindors zu. "Das galt auch für euch," sagte sie freundlich. "Ab an euren Tisch, ihr wollt doch die Einsortierungs-Zeremonie nicht verpassen!" Sie wandte sich ab und schritt in die große Halle. Harry und Ron grinsten sich an und folgten ihr.

Der Griffindor-Tisch war bereits ziemlich voll, aber Harry, Ron und Hermine fanden noch drei Plätze nebeneinander. Sirius stieß Harry noch einmal kurz mit dem Kopf an und lief dann zum Lehrertisch. Harry folgte ihm mit den Blicken. Fast das gesamte Lehrerkollegium war bereits versammelt. In der Mitte saß, wie immer, Professor Dumbledore und sah mit gütigen Augen auf die aufgeregt miteinander schwatzenden Schüler, aber auch die anderen Professoren waren fast vollständig versammelt.

Harry verzog das Gesicht, als er am äußersten Ende, nahe dem Slytherin-Tisch, Professor Snape entdeckte. Dann ließ er den Blick weitergleiten. Recht nahe dem Griffindor-Tisch saß die neue Professorin, die Malfoy in der Eingangshalle so kurz abgefertigt hatte. Sie sah nett aus – jung, hübsch, mit leuchtenden, kupferroten Haaren, die sie zu einem geflochtenen Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst hatte und zu denen ihre hellgrünen Roben einen angenehmen Kontrast bildeten. Welches Fach sie wohl unterrichtete? Harrys Blick glitt weiter – und stockte. Im gleichen Moment stieß Ron ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite.

"Harry, siehst du auch, was ich sehe?" Harry nickte begeistert. Direkt neben der neuen Lehrerin saß genau der, den er am liebsten dort hatte sehen wollen: Professor Lupin. Jetzt hob er den Kopf und sah Harry an. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, lächelte Professor Lupin. Harry hob die Hand und winkte, und Professor Lupin nickte als Antwort kurz. Dann wurde er abgelenkt, denn hinter ihm tauchte Hagrid auf, nahm auf dem freien Stuhl neben ihm Platz und sprach ihn an. Gleich darauf flog die Tür zur großen Halle auf und Professor McGonagall erschien mit einer langen Reihe Erstklässler hinter sich. Die Einsortierungs-Zeremonie konnte beginnen.

Professor McGonagall führte die Erstklässler nach vorn, wo bereits der Sprechende Hut auf seinem dreibeinigen Hocker bereit lag und erklärte kurz die Zeremonie, dann begann sie, die Schüler einzeln aufzurufen. "Ashton, Christopher!" Der erste Junge trat vor, nahm auf dem Hocker Platz und stülpte sich den Hut auf den Kopf. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, als dieser auch schon "GRIFFINDOR!" rief. Am Griffindor-Tisch brach Applaus aus, als Christopher grinsend zu ihnen herüber kam. Harry applaudierte mit den anderen. "Gleich der erste neue Schüler ein Griffindor – das fängt hervorragend an! Wollen wir hoffen, dass es genauso gut weitergeht!" Harry drehte sich zu dem Sprecher um – und sah direkt durch ihn hindurch. "Oh, hallo Sir Nick! Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut!" Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington (besser bekannt als der Fast Kopflose Nick) lächelte väterlich. "Ich kann nicht klagen! Hoffen wir, das Griffindor dieses Jahr wieder den Hauspokal gewinnt!"

Die Zeremonie ging weiter, und Griffindor bekam insgesamt zwölf neue Schüler, genau zur Hälfte Jungen und Mädchen, zugewiesen. Hermine ließ es sich nicht nehmen, jeden einzelnen persönlich zu begrüßen und sich als Vertrauensschülerin vorzustellen. Als alle Platz genommen hatten, sagte sie: "Nach dem Essen werde ich euch zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum bringen und euch dann auch die Schlafsäle zeigen, lauft also bitte nicht vorher weg!" Ron und Harry grinsten sich an. Hermine schien ihre neue Verantwortung ja wirklich ernst zu nehmen!

Vorn am Lehrertisch erhob sich jetzt Professor Dumbledore. Er ließ seinen Blick kurz über die versammelten Schüler schweifen, dann sagte er mit seiner ruhigen Stimme: "Ich möchte euch alle zu diesem neuen Schuljahr begrüßen. Da ich weiß, dass ihr alle ausgehungert seid, will ich euch nicht länger zappeln lassen und mit meinen Ankündigungen bis nach dem Bankett warten. Guten Hunger, allerseits!" Er nahm wieder Platz, und im gleichen Moment erschienen auf den Tischen gefüllte Schüsseln und Platten mit allen erdenklichen Leckereien. Harry und Ron stürzten sich umgehend auf das Essen, als hätten sie seit Tagen nichts mehr bekommen, und vergaßen für eine Weile alles andere.

Als alle gesättigt waren, verschwand das Essen so plötzlich, wie es erschienen war und hinterließ die Teller und Becher so glänzend, wie sie zuvor gewesen waren. Professor Dumbledore erhob sich erneut. "Ich hoffe, unser bescheidenes Mahl hat allen geschmeckt und alle sind satt geworden! Bevor ich euch nun in eure Gemeinschaftsräume entlassen kann, habe ich noch einige Ankündigungen. Zunächst werdet ihr alle festgestellt haben, dass wir wieder zwei neue Lehrkräfte begrüßen können. Professor Truman wird freundlicherweise unser neues Fach, _Geschichte der dunklen Künste_, übernehmen. Dieses Fach ist für alle Jahrgänge neu, und es wird in allen Jahrgängen in etwa den gleichen Lehrplan umfassen."

Er machte eine kurze Pause. Professor Truman, die hübsche, rothaarige Hexe, lächelte und nickte den Schülern freundlich zu. Außer den Slytherins applaudierten alle. Professor Dumbledore tat so, als habe er nichts ungewöhnliches bemerkt, und fuhr fort: "Als Lehrer für _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_ darf ich ganz herzlich Professor Lupin wieder hier begrüßen. Die meisten von euch kennen ihn noch vom vorletzten Jahr. Um es für alle anderen gleich vorweg zu nehmen: falls ihr Gerüchte gehört haben solltet, dass Professor Lupin ein Werwolf ist" (er schoss einen kurzen Blick zum Slytherin-Tisch), "so sind diese Gerüchte korrekt. Ich kann jedoch alle beruhigen. Seit einigen Jahren existiert der Wolfsbann-Trank, der jegliche Gefahr, die sonst vorhanden sein könnte, absolut zuverlässig unterbindet. Das einzige Problem, das auftreten könnte, ist dass Professor Lupin am Tag nach Vollmond nicht unterrichten kann. An diesen Tagen werden die Stunden von Professor Truman übernommen."

Leises Gemurmel entstand an den Tischen. Viele der neuen und auch einige der alten Schüler sahen skeptisch zu Professor Lupin, der blass, aber sehr ruhig in die Runde blickte. Am Griffindor-Tisch brandete jedoch lauter Applaus auf, angeführt von Harry, Ron und Hermine, und auch an den anderen Tischen (mit Ausnahme dem der Slytherins) gab es genügend Schüler, die aufrichtig klatschten. Harry fiel auf, dass Professor Lupin besser aussah, als vor einem Jahr. Seine Roben waren noch immer sehr schlicht, aber sie wiesen keine geflickten Stellen auf. Sein Haar war nicht weiter ergraut, und sein Gesicht wirkte nicht so müde wie früher.

Professor Dumbledore wartete, bis wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, dann sprach er weiter: "Nun noch einige Hinweise zu unseren Schulregeln. Der Wald, der zu den Ländereien gehört, ist für alle Schüler verboten. Ich meine damit tatsächlich ALLE Schüler." Er warf einen kurzen Blick zum Griffindor-Tisch, wo Fred und George Weasley ihn mit großen, unschuldigen Augen erwiderten. "Weiterhin nehmt bitte zur Kenntnis, dass wir unsere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verschärft haben. Es wird in diesem Jahr nur wenige Besuche in Hogsmeade geben, und wenn, dann werden dort auch immer Lehrer anwesend sein. Durch die Rückkehr Voldemorts sind wir leider gezwungen, diese Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Das bedeutet allerdings nicht, dass der Unterricht hierunter leiden darf! Ich erwarte im Gegenteil von allen von euch, dass ihr ganz besonders eifrig lernt. Insbesondere in den Fächern, die sich mit den dunklen Künsten beschäftigen, solltet ihr hervorragend aufpassen, es ist zu eurem eigenen Vorteil. – Das Verlassen des Schulgebäudes ist nur nach Abmeldung von einem der Lehrer gestattet. Es wird sich zu diesem Zweck immer einer von uns in der großen Halle aufhalten. So, das war alles für heute. Ihr könnt die Regeln auch am schwarzen Brett nachlesen. Ich wünsche allen eine gute Nacht!"

Lautes Füßescharren kündigte den Aufbruch der Schüler an, und auch Harry und Ron drängten zum Ausgang. Harry hatte sich von Hermine noch schnell das Passwort geben lassen, bevor diese die Erstklässler um sich versammelte und aus der Halle führte. Am Fuß der Treppe wurde er aufgehalten. "Harry, ich würde gern noch kurz mit dir reden!" Er drehte sich um und sah sich Professor Lupin und "seinem Hund" gegenüber. Harry nickte. "Ja sicher, Professor! Wir sehen uns später, Ron!" Professor Lupin drehte sich um und wollte gerade die Treppe hinaufsteigen, als eine gehässige Stimme sagte: "Natürlich, das hätte man sich ja denken können, dass der stinkende Köter dem Werwolf gehört!"

Sirius ließ ein tiefes Grollen hören. Professor Lupin verschränkte seine Finger in dem dicken Nackenfall des großen Hundes und drehte sich dann langsam um. Seine Stimme blieb völlig emotionslos, als er sagte: "Mr. Malfoy, ich glaube nicht, dass Sie in der Position sind, dumme Bemerkungen zu machen. Gehen Sie in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, Sie halten die anderen Schüler auf." Damit drehte er sich um und begann den Aufstieg. Harry zog eine Grimasse in Dracos Richtung und folgte ihm.

Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten sie den Gang, an dem Professor Lupins Büro lag. Da weit und breit kein anderer Schüler zu sehen war, traute sich Harry, ein privates Wort an den Lehrer zu richten. "Äh, Professor, ich wollte mich noch mal für die Fotos bedanken, ich habe mich riesig gefreut!" Lupin lächelte. "Das habe ich schon an deinem Brief gemerkt. So, da sind wir. Komm herein, Harry." Er stieß die Tür zu seinem Büro auf und ließ Harry eintreten. Dann schloß er die Tür, versiegelte sie magisch und trat zum Fenster, wo er sorgfältig die Vorhänge zuzog. Harry sah ihm zu und drehte sich erst um, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Vor ihm stand sein Pate, jetzt wieder in seiner richtigen Gestalt, und lächelte.

Wie Harry schon in der Kutsche festgestellt hatte, sah Sirius wesentlich besser aus als vor den Ferien. Obwohl noch immer sehr schlank, war er doch nicht mehr so ausgemergelt wie zuvor. Auch trug er passende, dunkelblaue Roben. Sein Haar war sauber und ordentlich geschnitten, und er war glattrasiert. Harry lächelte zurück. "Hallo Sirius! Ich freue mich ja so, dass du hier bist!" Sirius grinste ihn an. "Na hör mal, was hast du denn erwartet?" Er legte seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter und zog ihn kurz an sich. Harry schloß für einen Moment die Augen. So liebevolle Gesten hatte er jahrelang nicht gekannt. Viel zu schnell für seinen Geschmack ließ Sirius ihn wieder los und schob ihn zum Tisch. "Setz' dich, Harry, wir müssen mit dir reden."

Er zog einen Stuhl zurück und setzte sich. Harry nahm neben ihm Platz, und auch Professor Lupin, der mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen am Kamin gestanden und scheinbar äußerst interessiert in die Flammen gesehen hatte, kam zum Tisch und setzte sich. "Harry, ich habe ein Attentat auf dich vor." Harry sah ihm in die Augen und nickte. "Ich kann mir schon denken, was." Professor Lupin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ach ja? Und was meinst du?" Harry lächelte. "Naja, Professor Dumbledore hat letztes Jahr gesagt, dass sich die Dementoren wahrscheinlich auf Voldemorts Seite schlagen werden, und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Sie uns alle ein bißchen darauf vorbereiten wollen. Und da Sie kaum einen echten Dementor in die Schule holen können, werden Sie wohl auf einen Boggart zurückgreifen müssen."

Professor Lupin lächelte. "Sehr gut Harry, ich bin beeindruckt. Ich möchte dich aber bitten, mir ehrlich zu sagen, wenn du das nicht machen möchtest, ich könnte es verstehen." Sirius murmelte leise: "Ich auch," aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Angst vor einem Boggart. Und selbst wenn – ich glaube, jeder sollte eine Chance bekommen, den Patronus-Zauber zu lernen." Professor Lupin nickte. "Ich bin dir sehr zu Dank verpflichtet. Aber ich habe noch eine schlechte Nachricht für dich. Ich werde dich teilweise aus deinem Unterricht wegholen müssen, und ich habe mir deinen Stundenplan angesehen. Unglücklicherweise fallen genau die Stunden, in denen ich den Patronus-Zauber durchnehmen möchte, mit deinen Wahrsage-Stunden zusammen. Ich habe mit Professor Trelawny gesprochen, ob sie dich von diesen Stunden befreien kann, und sie hat freundlicherweise in Anbetracht der Situation zugestimmt. Ich hoffe, du nimmst es nicht zu tragisch, dass du einen Großteil dieses spannenden Fachs versäumen wirst."

Ein leises Lächeln spielte um Professor Lupins Mundwinkel. Harry unterdrückte mit Mühe den Impuls, ihm dankbar um den Hals zu fallen, und sagte statt dessen, ebenfalls mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen: "Nun ja, ich werde natürlich darauf verzichten müssen, zu erfahren, auf welche grauenvolle Weise ich in diesem Jahr sterben werde, aber ich denke, dass kann ich zum Wohle der anderen ertragen!" Sirius grinste als einziger offen. "Harry, ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich! Wirst du die schwebende Jungfrau auch nicht vermissen?"

Harry verschluckte sich fast. "Die was?" "Die schwebende Jungfrau – so haben wir Sybill Trelawny immer genannt, weil sie immer ein Stückchen über dem Teppich zu schweben schien." Harry kicherte, was ihm einen strafenden Blick von Professor Lupin eintrug. "Also wirklich, ich muss doch sehr bitten! Padfoot, versuch' doch wenigstens, Harry ein gutes Beispiel zu sein!" Sirius grinste breit. "Ich – ein gutes Beispiel? Moony, das ist nicht dein Ernst! Harry, jetzt wird es aber Zeit, dass du in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommst. Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück." Er legte Harry noch einmal kurz den Arm um die Schultern, dann ließ Professor Lupin ihn hinaus und schloss leise hinter ihm die Tür. Dadurch konnte er nicht mehr hören, dass Sirius leise: "Wie James" murmelte.

------------

Okay, ich weiß, dass auch andere auf die Idee gekommen sind, Harry für den VgdDK-Unterricht mit einem Boggart zu kombinieren, aber ich hoffe, es fühlt sich dadurch niemand beklaut – die Idee ist mir gekommen, bevor ich entsprechende andere Fanfics gelesen habe.

Weiter geht's mit Kappi drei – eigentlich nur geschrieben, um eine neue Figur einzuführen, und deshalb relativ kurz.... deshalb lade ich es auch gleich mit hoch.


	3. Lisande

"Ich bin JKR und mir gehört alles!"

Schade, dass _ich_ das nicht von mir behaupten kann! - Lisande

Kapitel 3 – Lisande

Lisande Career war mit Anfang dreißig die jüngste Abteilungsleiterin im Zaubereiministerium, und darüber hinaus war sie die einzige Frau in dieser Position. Seit vier Monaten nun hatte sie diese inne, und das auch noch in einer wichtigen und schwierigen Abteilung, der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Zunächst hatte sie sich voll auf die Mithilfe ihrer besten Freundin verlassen können, aber diese war seit Ende des Sommers anderweitig beschäftigt. Sie hatte allerdings nicht vor, sich durch ihre Aufgabe unterkriegen zu lassen. Es gab viel zu tun, aber sie würde es packen!

Lisande warf ihre Aktentasche auf den Schreibtisch, hängte ihren Umhang in den Schrank und trat an einen kleinen Beistelltisch, auf dem ihr Teeservice stand. Sie füllte ein Tee-Ei mit Teeblättern, hängte es in die Kanne und tippte diese mit dem Zauberstab an. Sofort begann sie zu dampfen. Lisande setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und musterte unwillig den großen Papierstapel, der dort lag. Es handelte sich um bearbeitete Post, die nur noch sortiert und die Akten geheftet werden musste. Lisande griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, schwenkte ihn kurz über dem Papierberg und murmelte: "Triathlonis administratum!" Sofort begannen die Blätter zu rauschen, sortierten sich, wurden gelocht und dann wie im Sturm in die zugehörigen Akten geheftet. Lisande war vorsorglich zur Seite getreten, um den wild flatternden Blättern auf ihrem Weg zwischen Schreibtisch und Aktenschrank nicht im Weg zu stehen. Als das letzte Blatt an seinem Platz war, setzte sie sich und griff nach einer dünnen Akte, für die sie sich schon lange interessierte. Sie schlug die erste Seite, ein Vorblatt, auf dem die Grunddaten zu der Akte notiert waren, auf und las:

****

Name:Black

Vorname: Sirius

Geburtsdatum:14. Oktober 1960

Eine dünne Stimme schrie in voller Lautstärke "Genug!" Lisande schob die Akte zur Seite, zog das Tee-Ei aus der Kanne, was dieses umgehend zum Schweigen brachte, schenkte sich eine Tasse ein und griff dann wieder zu der Akte.

****

Straftat:Mord an einem Zauberer und zwölf Muggeln

Tatort:London

Strafmaß:lebenslange Haft

Ort des StrafvollzugesAzkaban

Sicherheitsstufeständige Bewachung

Bemerkungen:-

Lisande schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Akte war nicht gepflegt – unter die Rubrik "Bemerkungen" gehörte ein Vermerk über die Flucht aus Azkaban, aber ihr Vorgänger hatte es wohl vorgezogen, diese nicht so offensichtlich zu vermerken. Sie würde es noch nachtragen, wollte aber zunächst die Akte studieren. Sie blätterte weiter.

__

Am Nachmittag des 1. Novembers wurde der Verdächtige Black, Sirius, auf offener Straße am Tatort verhaftet. Ihm wird zur Last gelegt, vorsätzlich den Zauberer Pettigrew, Peter sowie zwölf Muggel aus niederen Beweggründen getötet zu haben. Am Tatort fand sich ein tiefer Krater, hervorgerufen durch den Fluch, sowie die Leichen der Opfer. Diese waren nur schwer zu identifizieren. Von dem Opfer Pettigrew konnten nur der blutbefleckte Umhang sowie ein Zeigefinger aufgefunden werden. Zeugen, ausschließlich Muggel, sagten aus, Pettigrew habe Black den Verrat an den Zauberern Potter, James und Potter, Lily, geb. Evans, vorgeworfen, bevor Black die Explosion hervorrief. Black befand sich bei Ankunft der Vollzugsbeamten noch am Tatort. Er wurde heftig lachend angetroffen, leistet jedoch keinen Widerstand.

Lisande runzelte die Stirn. Das war ein äußerst kurzer Bericht. Die Zeugenaussagen hätten wörtlich notiert werden müssen, und eine Unterschrift der Zeugen, auch wenn es nur Muggel waren, deren Gedächtnis anschließend verändert wurde, hätte auch nicht geschadet. Sie versuchte sich an das zu erinnern, was sie aus Erzählungen über den Tathergang wusste. Peter Pettigrew sollte Sirius Black zugerufen haben: _"Lily und James, Sirius! Wie konntest du das tun!"_ Anschließend sollte Black seinen Zauberstab gezogen und die gesamte Straße einschließlich Pettigrews und der Muggel in die Luft gejagt haben.

Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder der dünnen Akte zu. Jetzt musste, wenn die Akte wenigstens halbwegs ordentlich geführt war, das Verhandlungsprotokoll kommen. Sie schlug das Blatt um und sah auf einen kurzen Vermerk:

__

Auf Grund der erdrückenden Beweislage wird Sirius Black zu lebenslanger Haft in Azkaban verurteilt. Black ist gemeingefährlich und wahrscheinlich geistesgestört. Es sind daher stets zwei Wachen vor seiner Zelle zu stationieren.

Gez. Bartemius Crouch, Abteilungsleiter für magische Strafverfolgung.

Lisande starrte ungläubig auf das Aktenblatt. Da musste wohl etwas falsch eingeheftet sein – wahrscheinlich hatte irgendwer den _triathlonis administratum_ nicht ordentlich gelernt und beim magischen Sortieren, Lochen und Abheften die Seiten vertauscht. Sie blätterte weiter, aber alles, was jetzt noch kam, waren Fotos, und ganz hinten ein kleiner Vermerk:

__

Dem Ministerium wurde durch Bericht der Wachen von Azkaban bekannt, dass Black seit Tagen im Schlaf die Worte "Er ist in Hogwarts" wiederholt. Da vor einigen Tagen eine Inspektion durchgeführt wurde, bei der keine besonderen Auffälligkeiten festgestellt werden konnten, ist nichts zu veranlassen.

Der Vermerk war auf zwei Tage vor Blacks Flucht datiert. Lisande schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte leise: "Das gibt's doch gar nicht!" Sie hatte zwar, wie so ziemlich jeder im Ministerium, bereits davon gehört, dass nach dem Sturz Lord Voldemorts etliche seiner Anhänger ohne Prozess nach Azkaban gebracht worden sein sollten, aber geglaubt hatte sie es nie. Sie war im Gegenteil immer davon ausgegangen, dass es sich hierbei um böse Gerüchte der Regenbogenpresse, wie zum Beispiel der _Hexenwoche_, handelte. Aber diese Akte – ein Musterexemplar von schlechter Aktenführung! – deutete darauf hin, dass es sich bei den Gerüchten wohl doch um mehr als böses Gerede handeln mochte.

Lisande schenkte sich eine neue Tasse Tee ein und vertiefte sich in das Studium der Fotos.

-------

Ich habe es ja gesagt – ziemlich kurz, die Angelegenheit!

Bald folgt Kapitel vier, das ist dann wieder etwas länger und trägt den schönen Titel "Unterricht".


	4. Unterricht

Wie, nur ein einziges Review? Aber dafür ein ganz liebes, danke, Matjes! Die Idee, dass Sirius als Remus' Hund nach Hogwarts kommen könnte, ist mir im gleichen Moment gekommen, als ich entschieden habe, Remus wieder als Lehrer zurückzuholen – und ich habe festgestellt, dass man daraus einige gute Situationen basteln kann (kommt später!)

Kapitel 4 – Unterricht

Harry wachte von etwas feuchtem, kaltem in seinem Gesicht auf. Als er die Augen aufschlug, sah er in ein sommersprossiges, lachendes Gesicht. "He, aufstehen, du Schlafmütze, oder willst du kein Frühstück?" Harry stöhnte. "Ron, musstest du unbedingt den Waschlappen nehmen? Neville, wieso sitzt Trevor in meinem Bett?" Er angelte nach seiner Brille, schob sie sich auf die Nase und setzte sich auf. Ein Bett weiter schob Neville müde die Vorhänge auseinander, linste hinaus und murmelte: "'Tschuldige, Harry, ich weiß auch nicht, warum er mir immer abhaut." Er sah sich kurz um und fragte dann: "Hat jemand meinen Morgenmantel gesehen?"

Eine Viertelstunde später saßen sie in der großen Halle am Frühstückstisch. Ein kurzer Blick zum Lehrertisch überzeugte Harry davon, dass auch Professor Lupin und "sein Hund" anwesend waren. Letzterer kaute an einem großen Schinken, während Professor Lupin in eine angeregte Unterhaltung mit der neuen Lehrerin, Professor Truman, vertieft schien. Nunja, eigentlich sollten sie sich ja bei der Ähnlichkeit ihrer Fächer gut verstehen. Vom anderen Ende des Lehrertisches schoß Professor Snape böse Blicke zu Professor Lupin und vor allem auch zu Sirius. Harry spürte plötzlich einen Eisklumpen im Magen – Professor Dumbledore hatte zu Ende des letzten Schuljahres darauf bestanden, dass Snape Sirius' Geheimnis erfahren sollte – hoffentlich ging das gut, schließlich hatte Snape zum Ende von Harrys drittem Schuljahr auch "ganz versehentlich" Professor Lupins Geheimnis verraten.

Die Posteulen rauschten herein, und viele Schüler hielten nach bekannten Vögeln Ausschau. Vor Neville ließen gleich zwei Eulen ihre Pakete fallen – eins stellte sich als seine Schulbücher für _Zaubertränke_ und _Geschichte der dunklen Künste_ heraus, das andere enthielt seinen Morgenmantel. Hermine, die ebenfalls aufmerksam nach den Eulen Ausschau gehalten hatte, erhielt die neueste Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_, und Fred und George Weasley nahmen ein geheimnisvoll aussehendes Päckchen in Empfang, das sie zu einem nichts gutes verheißenden Grinsen verleitete.

Kurz vor Ende des Frühstücks verteilte Hermine die neuen Stundenpläne. Harry stieß Ron an. "Sieh mal, guter Tag heute! Vormittags Doppelstunden in _Geschichte der dunklen Künste_ und _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_, und heute nachmittag eine Doppelstunde _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_ – oje, hoffentlich hat Hagrid nicht wieder was gezüchtet!" Ron grinste. "Ja, das hoffe ich auch, mir reichen die knallrümpfigen Kröter vom letzten Jahr! Aber auf _Geschichte der dunklen Künste_ bin ich mal gespannt, ich hoffe nur, das ist nicht so langweilig wie _Geschichte der Zauberei_!"

Harry nickte. "Bin ja mal gespannt, wie die Truman im Unterricht ist – vielleicht haben wir ja endlich mal wen, der die Slytherins so richtig bluten lässt! Wenn schon McGonagall so unfair gerecht ist... Naja, wir werden es gleich merken. Lass uns los, sonst sind die guten Plätze alle belegt! Hermine, kommst du?" Hermine sah von ihrem Tagespropheten auf und nickte. "Ja, sofort. Übrigens habe ich wirklich Hoffnung, was den Unterricht von Professor Truman betrifft – das Buch, das sie ausgewählt hat, ist sooo spannend geschrieben..." Ron warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu und verdrehte die Augen, dann standen die drei auf und machten sich auf den Weg zu Professor Trumans Klassenzimmer.

Es handelte sich um einen großen Raum auf der Südseite des Schlosses. Hohe, breite Fenster ließen eine Menge Licht hineinfallen, und der ganze Raum sah irgendwie anheimelnd aus. Als Harry, Ron und Hermine ankamen, saß Professor Truman bereits an ihrem Schreibtisch. Neben ihr dampfte eine Tasse Tee, und auf der linken vorderen Ecke des Schreibtisches lag ein rundes, beigefarbenes fluffiges Sofakissen in einem Sonnenfleck. Die drei grüßten und belegten dann zwei Tische in der ersten Reihe mit Beschlag. Professor Truman erwiderte den Gruß lächelnd und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder dem Pergament vor sich zu.

Nach und nach füllte sich das Klassenzimmer, und schließlich waren alle versammelt. Professor Truman sah auf, räumte ihr Pergament in ihren Aktenkoffer und erhob sich von ihrem Pult. "Guten Morgen allerseits! Ihr seid also die Ärmsten, die meine erste Unterrichtsstunde ertragen müssen – hoffen wir, dass ich euch nicht zu Tode langweile. Ach übrigens, kümmert euch nicht um Moussa," (sie stupste das Sofakissen auf dem Schreibtisch an) "er ist heute ein wenig verschlafen, deshalb habe ich ihn einfach mitgebracht." Durch das "Sofakissen" lief ein kleiner Schauer, dann hob sich ein braunes Gesicht mit braunen Ohren und runden, blauen Augen aus dem zusammengerollten Katzenkörper. Die blauen Augen richteten sich vorwurfsvoll auf Professor Truman, dann gähnte das sehr zierliche Tierchen, stand auf, streckte sich, drehte sich dreimal um die eigene Achse und legte sich wieder in den Sonnenfleck, diesmal mit dem Kopf auf den ausgestreckten Vorderpfötchen. "Oooh, ist der süüüß!"

Professor Truman lächelte Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil zu. "Ist er. Trotzdem sollten wir uns jetzt unserem Fach zuwenden. Ich möchte euch dazu erst einmal einen kleinen Überblick über das geben, was uns in diesem Jahr erwartet.

Um ein Verständnis für die Geschichte der dunklen Künste entwickeln zu können, muss man zu allererst wissen, dass diese schon in den ganz frühen Kulturen praktiziert wurden, ebenso wie der Rest der Magie. Dabei waren viele der Flüche, die wir heute den dunklen Künsten zurechnen, gar nicht als böse angesehen. Und um das zu verstehen, müssen wir uns mit den verschiedenen Religionen der Antike beschäftigen, denn die Magie wurde damals den Göttern zugeschrieben, und wer sie beherrschte, wurde als gesegnet betrachtet – von welchem Gott auch immer.

Die Religionen werden uns etwa bis Ende September beschäftigen, damit wir eine solide Grundlage haben. Danach werden wir uns dann chronologisch mit bekannten Hexen und Zauberern beschäftigen, die sich den dunklen Künsten zugewandt haben. Ich weiß, dass der Stoff recht trocken ist, aber ich werde versuchen, hier nicht vor mich hin zu monologisieren. Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass etliche von Ihnen schon ein ganz gutes Vorwissen haben, auch wenn es den meisten gar nicht so bewusst sein wird. Muggelstämmige sind hier übrigens keineswegs benachteiligt, denn viele der Muggelsagen und –romane beschäftigen sich durchaus mit dieser Thematik. Gut, fangen wir einfach mal an. Wer von Ihnen kann mir denn das Hauptmerkmal der alten Religionen nennen? Bitte nennen Sie mir, bevor Sie etwas sagen, Ihren Namen – vielleicht schaffe ich es sogar bis zum Ende des Schuljahres, sie mir zu merken – ich habe leider ein grauenvolles Namensgedächtnis."

Sofort schoss Hermines Hand in die Höhe. Professor Truman wartete noch einen Augenblick, ob sich noch jemand anderes meldete. Da das nicht der Fall war, nickte sie Hermine zu. "Hermine Granger. Die antiken Religionen waren alle polytheistisch. Damals wurde jedem Gott oder jeder Göttin ein bestimmtes Aufgabenfeld zugeordnet. Zum Beispiel war der keltische Gott Thor zuständig für Donner und Gewitter." Professor Truman nickte. "Richtig. Mit den Kelten haben wir auch schon die erste wichtige Religion genannt. Und welche großen Religionen gab es in der Antike noch?"

Wieder schoss Hermines Hand in die Luft, aber dieses Mal meldeten sich auch andere. "Ja, Sie da hinten?" "Dean Thomas. Die Römer hatten auch eine eigene Religion, glaube ich." Professor Truman lächelte. "Mit dem Glauben sind Sie beim Thema Religion gar nicht mal so falsch, aber ein bisschen mehr Selbstvertrauen wäre im Geschichtsunterricht auch nicht fehl am Platze, zumal Sie recht haben. Das Römische Reich hatte in der Antike eine Weltmachtstellung, und zwar sowohl unter Muggeln wie auch unter Zauberern. Dadurch wurde auch die römische Religion weit verbreitet. Wenn wir die römische Religion nennen, müssen wir auch eine andere erwähnen, die große Ähnlichkeit mit der römischen aufweist. Wer weiß, welche das ist?"

Harry hob zögernd die Hand, aber Professor Truman wandte sich den neben ihm sitzenden Neville zu, dessen Finger ebenfalls kurz gezuckt hatten. Angesichts von Hermines aufgeregt nach oben zeigendem Finger hatte er sich allerdings schnell eines Besseren besonnen. "Bitte, junger Mann!" Neville wurde rot. "Ich.. ich..." Professor Truman kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Vielleicht fangen Sie einfach mit Ihrem Namen an, danach redet es sich viel leichter," schlug sie freundlich vor. Nevilles Gesichtsfarbe vertiefte sich noch. "Nev... Neville Longbottom. Und... es ist die griechische Religion – glaube ich."

Harry stellte fest, dass Professor Truman keinerlei Bemerkung zum Thema "Glauben" machte. Statt dessen lächelte sie. "Sehr gut. Die römische und die griechische Religion sind in der Tat so ähnlich, dass griechische Reisende ohne schlechtes Gewissen in römischen Tempeln gebetet haben, weil nicht nur die Zuständigkeit des Gottes übereinstimmte, sondern auch die ihm nachgesagten Eigenschaften. Eine weitere Religion der klassischen Antike müssen wir noch erwähnen, dann haben wir die wichtigsten, die auf unseren Kulturkreis Einfluss genommen haben, abgedeckt." Dieses Mal war es Ron, der sich meldete. "Ron Weasley. Die Ägypter hatten auch ziemlich viele Götter!" Ein kurzes, amüsiertes Zucken lief über Professor Trumans Gesicht. "Eine faszinierende Formulierung, aber so ist es. So, da wir nun die Religionen gesammelt haben, sollten wir einmal damit anfangen, sie uns näher anzusehen. Und zwar sollten wir – einmal wegen der Ähnlichkeit, zum Zweiten wegen ihrer wirklich großen Bedeutung für die westliche Kultur, mit den Griechen und Römern anfangen..."

Die Stunde ging, unter großer Beteiligung der Schüler, erstaunlich schnell um. Sie alle waren, wie Professor Truman vorausgesagt hatte, überrascht wieviel Vorwissen sie bereits hatten, und da Professor Truman es verstand, auch die Schüchternen aus der Reserve zu locken, konnte sich das Ergebnis sehen lassen. Zum Ende der Stunde verteilte sie großzügig Punkte für die richtigen Antworten und stellte dann zum Abschluss die Hausaufgabe: "Schreiben Sie bitte einen kurzen Aufsatz über die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen der griechischen und der römischen Religion – eine Pergamentrolle reicht aus, wir wollen es für den Anfang ja nicht übertreiben."

Die nächste Doppelstunde hatten sie bei Professor Lupin: _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_. Auch in dieser Stunde beeilten Harry, Ron Hermine und auch Neville sich, die vordersten Plätze zu ergattern, was ihnen von den anderen teilweise enttäuschte Blicke eintrug. Professor Lupin war bei den Griffindors äußerst beliebt, was sich auch schon am Vorabend durch den Applaus, den er von ihrem Tisch bekommen hatte, gezeigt hatte, und alle hofften auf ebenso interessante Stunden wie im letzten Jahr.

Als der Lehrer eintrat, wurde es sofort still, und alle Augen richteten sich aufmerksam zum Pult. Professor Lupin lächelte sein übliches, freundliches Lächeln, legte seine Aktentasche auf den Schreibtisch und begrüßte die Klasse. Dann sagte er: "Ich fürchte, ich muss euch heute enttäuschen – wir werden eine theoretische Stunde haben. Ja, Dean?" Harry drehte sich um und sah, dass Dean Thomas sich gemeldet hatte. Jetzt stand er etwas unbeholfen auf, räusperte sich und sagte: "Ja, äh, Sir, wir wollten eigentlich nur sagen, äh – also, wir finden es cool, dass Sie wieder da sind, und alles andere ist uns Schei- äh, völlig egal. Und wenn Sie Ärger mit den bescheuerten Slytherins haben, dann sagen Sie einfach Bescheid, wir kümmern uns darum!"

Professor Lupin sah ihn einen Moment lang fassungslos an, dann zuckten seine Lippen und er antwortete mit kaum unterdrücktem Lachen: "Danke, Dean, das ist wirklich ein tolles Angebot. Du nimmst es mir aber sicher nicht übel, wenn ich hoffe, nicht darauf zurückkommen zu müssen. So, kommen wir zu unserem heutigen Stoff..." Als die Klasse den Unterricht verließ, hatten sie alle ein solides Grundwissen über Dementoren – und freuten sich auf die nächste Stunde, für die Professor Lupin praktische Übungen ("keine Sorge, ohne echten Dementor!") angekündigt hatte.

Nach dem Mittagessen verließen die Griffindors das Schloss, um bei Hagrids Hütte ihre erste Stunde in _Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe_ nach den Ferien zu genießen. Genießen? Nach allem, was Hagrid in den letzten Jahren an magischen Wesen aufgeboten hatte, war Harry sich da nicht so sicher. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren die ersten bei der Hütte und nutzen die Zeit noch für einen kurzen Schwatz mit Hagrid, bis auch die anderen Schüler, leider inklusive der Slytherins, ankamen. "Alle da? Na dann mal los. Dachte mir, wir fangen dieses Jahr mal mit was kuscheligem an – kommt mit!"

Hagrid führte sie um seine Hütte herum. Dort war ein kleines Gebäude hinzugekommen, dass sich als niedriger Stall entpuppte. In dem Gebäude roch es durchdringend nach Wolle. Hagrid ließ alle um eine große, mit Stroh ausgestreute Box antreten. Dann öffnete er die Tür der Box, grinste und fragte: "Wer kann mir sagen, was für ein Tier das ist?" Was auch immer Harry in der Box erwartet hatte, es war bestimmt nicht das, was er nun tatsächlich zu sehen bekam. Das Tier war so groß wie eine große Ziege, hatte aber einen viel plumperen Körper, der über und über mit weicher, silberner Wolle bedeckt war. Der Kopf hatte die runde Form eines Vogels mit runden, starren Augen, aber anstelle eines Schnabels war da eine Schweineschnauze, und auch die Ohren erinnerten an ein Schwein. Der Schwanz war kurz, geringelt und mit braunen Federn bedeckt, und unter dem Bauch hing ein wohlgefülltes, pralles Euter. Das Tier sah mehr als harmlos aus – nur die stämmigen Beine endeten in Vogelkrallen, die auch scharf zu sein schienen.

Natürlich war Hermine wieder einmal die erste, deren Hand in die Luft schoß. Hagrid strahlte sie an. "Ja, Hermine?" "Das ist eine Eierlegende Wollmilchsau! Sie vereint die wichtigsten Eigenschaften von Huhn, Schaf, Kuh und Schwein und ist deshalb sehr wichtig für die magische Landwirtschaft." Hagrid nickte. "Richtig! Eure Aufgabe wird es sein, sie zu melken und die Eier einzusammeln. Ihr seht, wie prall der Euter ist – es wird Zeit, dass sie gemolken wird. Wer will's mal probieren?"

"_Melken? Eier sammeln?_ Sind wir Hauselfen, oder was?" Malfoys Stimme klang womöglich noch ablehnender als sonst, wenn er es mit Hagrid zu tun hatte. Dieser runzelte die Stirn. Offenbar war er in diesem Jahr nicht gewillt, sich von Malfoy auf der Nase herumtanzen zu lassen. "Ein bisschen ehrliche Arbeit hat noch niemandem geschadet. Am besten fängst du gleich damit an!" Draco Malfoy starrte Hagrid entsetzt an. Dann fragte er in seinem üblichen, schleppenden Tonfall: "Und wenn ich mich weigere?" Hagrid wandte ihm langsam das Gesicht zu. "Dann werde ich dir eine Sechs geben müssen, weil du die Teilnahme am Unterricht verweigerst. Außerdem kostet das zehn Punkte Abzug von Slytherin. Und selbst dein Vater wird dafür keine Ausrede für dich finden!"

---------

So, das wars schon wieder. Ich hoffe, dass ich bald Kapitel 5 hochladen kann – falls Interesse besteht!!! Falls ja, bitte bitte reviewt!


	5. Beziehungen

Uuups – ich habe vor dem letzten Kapitel wohl den Disclaimer vergessen! Aber es ist nicht wirklich jemand davon ausgegangen, dass ich JKR bin und mir irgendwelche Charaktere außer Lisande Career und Francis Truman gehören, oder?

Danke für die Reviews! Matjes, gute Anregung – ich habe deine Wunschszene noch dazu geschrieben, eigentlich hatte ich sie nur indirekt dabei...

lara: das ging schnell! Eine so prompte Reaktion habe ich gar nicht erwartet! Ich gehe davon aus, dass du nichts dagegen hast, wenn ich hier ein bisschen Werbung mache, gelle? Also: an alle, die gerne auch mal englischsprachige Fanfics lesen: First Try von lara ist _wirklich _empfehlenswert!

Kapitel 5 – Beziehungen

Die ersten Tage in Hogwarts vergingen wie im Fluge. Leider waren bei weitem nicht alle Stunden so interessant wie am ersten Tag – gleich der zweite bescherte ihnen eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins, und Professor Snape schien es sich zum Ziel gesetzt zu haben, Hagrids plötzliches Durchsetzungsvermögen gegen Draco zu rächen und zog Griffindor gleich zwanzig Punkte ab – zehn davon, weil Hermine eine richtige Antwort gegeben hatte. Trotzdem war Harry glücklich, wieder dort zu sein, wo er sich zu Hause fühlte, und noch glücklicher war er darüber, dass er Sirius regelmäßig sah.

Durch Professor Lupins Bitte, ihm beim Unterrichten des Patronus-Zaubers zu assistieren, hatte er eine hervorragende Ausrede, um ihn in seinem Büro zu besuchen, und meistens gestalteten sich diese Besuche so, dass Professor Lupin an seinem Schreibtisch saß und Hausarbeiten korrigierte, während Sirius und Harry vor dem Kamin auf einer kleinen Couch zusammensaßen und sich unterhielten. Bei einer dieser Gelegenheiten hatte Sirius Harrys Uhr so manipuliert, dass nur Harry die zusätzlichen Anzeigen erkennen konnte, und ihm auch erklärt, was es mit dem dritten Feld auf sich hatte: es war ein Passwort-Knacker, der allerdings nur für die anderen Hogwarts-Häuser funktionierte – eine Erfindung, mit der Sirius, wie er grinsend zugab, während seiner Schulzeit schon viel Spaß gehabt hatte – "und Moony übrigens auch." Professor Lupin sah von seiner Arbeit auf. "Glaub ihm kein Wort, Harry, ich hätte so was nie getan!" Das leichte Funkeln in seinen Augen strafte ihn Lügen. Harry grinste und schwieg vorsichtshalber. Inzwischen fühlte er sich in Professor Lupins Büro fast zu Hause, so häufig war er in diesen wenigen Tagen bereits hier gewesen.

"Wir sollten gleich noch die erste Stunde besprechen, Harry." Harry nickte. "Wer ist es?" "Das sollst du entscheiden. – Was hast du vor, Sirius?" Sirius war aufgestanden und hatte seine Teetasse auf den Tisch gestellt. "Ich lasse euch ein bisschen alleine planen. Laß mich mal raus, ich brauche Auslauf!" Er verwandelte sich in den großen, schwarzen Hund, an den sich inzwischen fast alle Schüler gewöhnt hatten. Selbst nach diesen wenigen Tagen wunderte sich niemand mehr, wenn man ihn allein durch die Gänge oder über das Gelände von Hogwarts streifen sah. Professor Lupin öffnete die Tür, und Sirius verschwand.

Auf so eine Gelegenheit hatte Harry gewartet. "Ähm, Professor, ich wollte Sie noch mal was fragen – was Privates, meine ich." Professor Lupin schloss die Tür, drehte sich um und lächelte. "Harry, du brauchst nicht um Erlaubnis zu bitten, wenn du eine Frage hast! Wenn alles so gelaufen wäre, wie es sollte, dann würdest du mich als Freund deiner Eltern kennen und nicht als Lehrer. Ich würde dir auch anbieten, mich zu duzen, wenn ich nicht glauben würde, dass du dadurch Probleme bekommen könntest. Was wolltest du denn fragen?" Harry grinste leicht verlegen. "Naja, ich bekomme jetzt seit Jahren von Sirius tolle Geschenke zum Geburtstag – und ich konnte mich noch nicht einmal revanchieren, weil ich nicht weiß, wann er Geburtstag hat!" Professor Lupin lachte. "Und wegen der Frage druckst du so herum? Am 14. Oktober." Harry grinste erleichtert. "Oh, gut – dann habe ich ja noch Zeit, mir was zu überlegen!" "Ich bin sicher, dass dir etwas einfallen wird. Kommen wir zum Unterricht: Was wäre dir lieber, Harry – die erste Stunde in deiner eigenen Klasse, oder in einer fremden?"

Harry überlegte einen Moment, dann sagte er: "Ich glaube, in meiner eigenen." Lupin nickte, als habe er sich das gedacht. "Gut, Harry, dann also Morgen, fünfte Klasse Griffindor. Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du es machen willst? Du weißt, es geht darum, dass die anderen den Patronus beschwören..." Harry nickte nachdrücklich. "Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach wird, aber ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass es für alle wichtig ist, das zu lernen." Professor Lupin musterte ihn einen Moment nachdenklich, dann sagte er leise: "Ich bin stolz auf dich, Harry. Dein Vater hätte sich genauso entschieden. Aber versprich mir, dass du sofort Bescheid sagst, wenn es dir zuviel wird." Harry nickte nur.

Eine halbe Stunde später kehrte Harry in den Griffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo Ron und Hermine an einem kleinen, mit Büchern und Pergamentrollen überladenen Tisch saßen. Die beiden hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt, und es sah so aus, als ob Hermine Ron etwas erklärte. Als Harry näher kam, sah Ron auf, wurde plötzlich rot und rückte ein Stück von Hermine weg. Auch diese sah auf, ohne jedoch auch nur im geringsten verlegen zu wirken. "Hallo Harry, wo warst du? Wir wollten doch eigentlich alle zusammen in die Bibliothek und die Ereignisse, die zum Erlass der _Verordnung zur Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger_ geführt haben für Professor Binns nachschlagen!" Harry lächelte. "Ich war bei Professor Lupin, wegen der Stunde Morgen – naja, und Snuffles war auch da, da habe ich ein bisschen die Zeit vergessen. Wollen wir noch gehen?" Die beiden anderen nickten, und gleich darauf krabbelten sie aus dem Porträtloch und machten sich in Richtung Bibliothek auf den Weg.

Auf halber Strecke blieb Ron plötzlich stehen, hielt die beiden anderen am Ärmel zurück und flüsterte: "Psst – hört ihr das auch? Ist das Peeves?" Sie lauschten auf die seltsamen Geräusche, die aus dem nächsten Quergang zu kommen schienen. Es klang, als ob eine Rüstung über den Gang geschleift wurde. Gleichzeitig kicherte jemand wie irre vor sich hin. "Das **ist** Peeves! Schnell, hier rein, vielleicht sieht er uns dann nicht!" Hermine zog die beiden Jungen in eine Fensternische, die halb hinter einer Säule versteckt war. Dann lauschten sie hoffnungsvoll auf die sich langsam entfernenden Geräusche – auf eine Begegnung mit Peeves, dem Poltergeist, hatte nun wirklich niemand Lust.

Nach einer Weile stieß Ron mit einem erleichterten Schnauben den Atem aus. "Puh, er ist weg! Los, gehen wir!" Er wollte sich an Hermine vorbei aus der Nische quetschen, aber die machte keine Anstalten, sich zu rühren. "Seht doch mal," flüsterte sie leicht errötend, "ist das nicht süß?" Sie deutete aus dem Fenster, von wo aus man einen guten Blick auf den See hatte. Am Ufer standen zwei Personen – ein Mann und eine Frau. Die Frau trug hellgrüne Roben, ihr kupferrotes Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz geflochten, der Mann war schlicht gekleidet und überragte sie um einen Kopf. Die beiden standen dicht nebeneinander und schienen in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft, wobei sie den drei Beobachtern das Profil zuwandten.

Jetzt drehten sie sich zum See, wobei der Mann seinen Arm um die zierlichen Schultern der Frau legte, während sie den Kopf gegen seine Schulter lehnte. Hermine lächelte verträumt, während Ron breit grinste. "Sieh mal einer an, Professor Lupin und Professor Truman – wer hätte das gedacht?" Hermine zuckte zusammen. "Um Gottes Willen, was machen wir hier eigentlich? Hört auf zu Starren, das geht uns überhaupt nichts an! Sehen wir lieber zu, dass wir in die Bücherei kommen, damit wir vor dem Abendessen noch ein paar Bücher durchsehen können!" Mit diesen Worten schob sie, nun heftig errötend, Harry und Ron aus der Nische und dirigierte sie energisch in Richtung der Bibliothek.

Beim Abendessen warf Harry immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zum Lehrertisch, und auch Ron schien äußerst interessiert an den dortigen Vorgängen zu sein. Hermine stieß die beiden immer wieder an, wenn sie zu auffällig in Richtung von Professor Lupin und Professor Truman sahen, aber es gab ohnehin nichts Auffälliges zu beobachten. Die beiden benahmen sich wie immer, und das hieß, dass sie sich durchaus angeregt miteinander, aber auch mit den anderen Lehrern unterhielten.

Auch am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück war das nicht anders. Harrys Blick wanderte wieder zum Lehrertisch, was ihm einen Rippenstoß von Hermine eintrug. "Ihr benehmt euch unmöglich," zischte sie, "lasst die beiden doch in Ruhe!" Ron grinste sie an. "Wir hoffen doch bloß für Professor Lupin, dass er glücklich wird," flüsterte er mit viel Pathos zurück. Als er Hermines missbilligenden Blick sah, setzte er ernster hinzu: "Naja, er hätte es doch wirklich mal verdient, oder?"

Lautes Flügelschlagen kündigte die Ankunft der Posteulen an. Hermine fing ihre Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ auf, bevor die Eule ihn zielgenau in ihrem Becher plazieren konnte, und rollte ihn auseinander. Harrys Blick fiel zufällig auf eine große Überschrift: DEMENTOREN VERLASSEN AZKABAN – MINISTER VERWEIGERT KOMMENTAR! Harry hörte, wie Ron scharf die Luft einzog – auch er hatte die Überschrift gesehen. Die drei warfen sich kurze Blicke zu, dann legte Hermine die Zeitung auf den Tisch und las leise vor:

__

Wie unserem Reporter durch eine zuverlässige Quelle bekannt geworden ist, haben die Dementoren, die seit Jahrzehnten als Wächter des Gefängnisses von Azkaban auf der Seite des Zaubereiministeriums standen, das Gefängnis bereits vor zwei Wochen verlassen. Dem Ministerium ist dieses auch bereits seitdem bekannt. Der Versuch, mit dem Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge ein Interview zu führen, wurde durch den Pressesprecher des Ministeriums verhindert. "Der Minister ist derzeit äußerst beschäftigt, er wird jetzt keinen Kommentar abgeben", erklärte er unserem Reporter. Es gelang uns jedoch, Miss Lisande Career, die seit dem 1 Mai die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung leitet, zu einem Interview zu überreden. Miss Career macht den Eindruck einer besonnenen Abteilungsleiterin.

"Ja, die Dementoren sind nicht mehr in Azkaban," gab sie zu. "Es besteht jedoch für die Bevölkerung kein Grund zur Unruhe, das Gefängnis ist keineswegs unbewacht. Glauben Sie mir, ohne die Dementoren sind wir besser dran, und die Gefangenen dort sind noch so sicher wie zuvor." Eine Sicherheit, die spätestens seit der spektakulären Flucht des Massenmörders und Anhängers von Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem, _Sirius Black, mehr als fraglich ist._

Noch immer ist es dem Ministerium nicht gelungen, Black wieder zu fassen, obwohl dieser bereits seit über zwei Jahren auf freiem Fuß ist. Einen Kommentar zu dem derzeitigen Stand der Ermittlungen wollte jedoch auch Miss Career nicht abgeben. "Ich sage dazu nur, dass die Akte Black keineswegs vergessen im Schrank hängt. Haben Sie bitte Verständnis, wenn ich dazu nicht mehr sagen kann, auch Black könnte den Tagespropheten lesen. Ich hoffe aber, dass sich bald eine Wende in diesem Fall herbeiführen lässt."

Nun, das ist eine Hoffnung, die wir nur teilen können, aber nach den bisherigen Erfolgen des Ministeriums sollten wir die Erwartungen wohl nicht zu hoch setzen. Schließlich war Black bereits ein Jahr nach seiner Flucht wieder für kurze Zeit in den Händen des Ministeriums, bis ihm wiederum unter spektakulären Umständen die Flucht gelang. Diese Erfolge von Black lassen sich nur durch die Anwendung der dunklen Künste erklären.

Vielleicht sollte aber gerade Blacks Flucht Anlass geben darüber nachzudenken, ob die Dementoren als Wachen von Azkaban wirklich geeignet waren.

Hermine hob den Kopf und sah Ron und Harry nachdenklich an. "Also hatte Dumbledore recht," flüsterte sie, "die Dementoren haben sich auf die Seite von _Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem_ gestellt!" Ron runzelte die Stirn. "Und in dem Artikel stand natürlich wieder mal kein Wort davon, dass er zurück ist," murmelte er. "Echt typisch Fudge, der würde es noch leugnen, wenn _Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer_ im Ministerium auf dem Tisch tanzen würde!" Harry seufzte. "Armer Snuffles – ich glaube, diesen Artikel sollte er besser nicht sehen!"

Der Unterricht in _Geschichte gegen die dunklen Künste_ verging an diesem Tag für Harry langsamer, als in der vergangenen Woche – nicht, weil ihn das Thema weniger interessiert hätte oder Professor Truman den Unterricht langweiliger gestaltet hätte als sonst, sondern weil er nervös war. Professor Lupin oder Sirius gegenüber hätte er es nie zugegeben, aber er machte sich durchaus Sorgen wegen des _Patronus-_Unterrichts. Das Problem an der Sache war, dass ja nicht er selber den Patronus erzeugen musste – er war sich sicher, dass er das schaffen würde, schließlich hatte es auch beim Trimagischen Turnier geklappt – sondern dass seine Mitschüler es üben sollten – und er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie lange er selbst gebraucht hatte, um einen auch nur halbwegs akzeptablen Patronus zu beschwören, der verhinderte, dass er ohnmächtig wurde.

Er tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass er damals zwei Jahre jünger gewesen war, als seine Mitschüler es jetzt waren, und dass ihre Fähigkeiten die seinen von damals also übersteigen mussten. Außerdem war Professor Lupin anwesend, und der würde sicherlich auf ihn aufpassen.

Schließlich war der Geschichtsunterricht zu Ende, und Harry beeilte sich, in Lupins Klassenzimmer zu kommen. Hermine und Ron begleiteten ihn, beide nicht gerade überzeugt davon, dass es eine gute Idee war, Harry einem Dementor auszusetzen. Beide hatten versucht, es ihm auszureden, aber Harry hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und war fest entschlossen, dabei zu bleiben. Was er zu Professor Lupin gesagt hatte, war wirklich seine feste Überzeugung: jeder sollte die Chance bekommen, die Verteidigung gegen Dementoren zu lernen, und nachdem an diesem Morgen der Artikel über die Dementoren aus Azkaban im _Tagespropheten_ erschienen war, galt das um so mehr.

Professor Lupin begann die Stunde mit einer kurzen Wiederholung des zuvor durchgenommenen Stoffs und einer "Trockenübung" des Patronus-Zaubers, bevor er Harry zu sich nach vorne bat. Dann sagte er: "Ich habe euch in der letzten Woche für heute eine praktische Übung versprochen. Da wir schlecht einen echten Dementor in die Schule holen können, hat sich Harry für Übungen mit einem Boggart zur Verfügung gestellt. Ihr habt sicherlich alle gehört, dass ich Harry vor zwei Jahren wegen – gewisser Ereignisse Unterricht gegeben habe, und er hat seine Lektionen gut gelernt.

Ich habe einen Boggart besorgen können, er wartet im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer auf uns. Professor McGonagall war so freundlich, uns den Raum zu überlassen, weil er größer ist als dieser hier. Wenn ihr mir folgen würdet?"

Der Boggart war in einem Schrank untergebracht, in dem Professor McGonagall normalerweise besonders gut gelungene Übungsstücke ihrer Schüler aufbewahrte, um sie späteren Generationen als leuchtende Beispiele vor Augen zu führen.

Professor Lupin forderte die Schüler auf, vor dem Schrank ausreichend Platz zu lassen, um den Boggart nicht zu verwirren. "Ich werde euch einzeln aufrufen, um den Zauber zu wirken. Ihr werdet ungefähr fünf Schritte seitlich von Harry bleiben – es ist nicht notwendig, näher zu kommen. Harry, würdest du uns den Zauber einmal vorführen?" Harry nickte und zog seinen Zauberstab, während die anderen zurückwichen und Professor Lupin neben den Schrank trat.

"Bereit?" Harry nickte wieder, und der Lehrer öffnete die Schranktüren. Heraus schwebte eine mit einem Kapuzenumhang verhüllte Figur. Das Gesicht der Kreatur lag im Schatten der Kapuze, aber unter dem Umhang war eine schorfige, glitzernde Hand zu sehen. Im Raum wurde es kalt, und die Kerzen verlöschten flackernd, während in Harrys Kopf leise Schreie aufklangen, die allmählich lauter wurden. Harry konzentrierte sich stark auf einen glücklichen Moment – er entschied sich für das Endspiel der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft und die Freude, die er empfunden hatte, als er zum ersten Mal eine Profi-Mannschaft spielen sah – und richtete den Zauberstab auf den Boggart-Dementor. "Expecto Patronum!" Aus seinem Zauberstab schoss eine riesige, silbrige Gestalt und umkreiste die Kreatur in anmutigem Galopp. Der Boggart wich zurück in den Schrank, und Professor Lupin schlug die Tür wieder zu. Sofort verschwand der Patronus, es wurde wärmer und die Lichter gingen wieder an.

Harry sah in die plötzlich recht blassen Gesichter seiner Mitschüler und grinste. "Das war eine sehr schöne Demonstration, Harry." Er drehte sich um und sah Professor Lupin neben sich stehen, der gerade dabei war, eine große Tafel Schokolade in Stücke zu brechen. "Hier, iss das, bevor wir weitermachen." Er reichte Harry ein Stück und trat dann zu den anderen, von denen auch jeder Schokolade bekam. Als er die Runde beendet hatte, war nur noch die Hälfte der Tafel übrig. Professor Lupin legte den Rest auf einen der Tische und wandte sich dann wieder an die Schüler.

"Ich möchte, dass ihr euch jetzt alle einen Moment lang ein glückliches Ereignis in Erinnerung ruft. Was es ist, ist völlig egal, aber es muss etwas sein, was euch wirklich glücklich gemacht hat. Konzentriert euch darauf, wie ihr euch gefühlt habt, und versucht, dieses Gefühl festzuhalten. – Harry, bist du wieder bereit? Gut. Wer möchte es dann als erstes versuchen?" Wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, schoss Hermines Hand in die Höhe, und Professor Lupin nickte ihr zu. Sie trat vor und zog den Zauberstab.

Wieder öffnete Professor Lupin die Schranktür und der Dementor glitt heraus. Die Schreie setzten ein, dieses Mal lauter als zuvor. Harry fing an zu zittern, biss aber die Zähne zusammen und achtete darauf, Hermine nicht anzusehen, um sie nicht abzulenken. Hermine selbst schloss für einen winzigen Moment die Augen, dann hob sie den Zauberstab und rief: "Expecto Patronum!" Die Gestalt, die aus ihrem Zauberstab hervorbrach, war recht groß und glitzerte silbrig. Sobald sie zwischen Harry und dem Boggart-Dementor war, verblassten die Schreie in Harrys Kopf zu einem leisen Summen. Ihm war zwar immer noch kalt, aber seine Gedanken waren weitgehend klar, auch wenn Hermines Patronus den Dementor nur langsam zurückdrängte.

Die Schranktür klappte zu, und Licht und Wärme kehrten in das Klassenzimmer zurück. Professor Lupin musterte Harry besorgt, dann reichte er ihm einen großen Schokoladenriegel. Während er auch Hermine ein besonders großes Stück reichte, sagte er an die Klasse gewandt: "Bedient euch selbst mit der Schokolade, es ist genügend da. – Hermine, ich werde Harry den ersten Kommentar überlassen. Ihr könnt euch so lange hinsetzen." Er nickte Harry zu und nahm selbst auf der Schreibtischkante Platz. Harry sank auf einen Stuhl und sah ihn fragend an. Was sollte er denn jetzt sagen? Professor Lupin lächelte ihm zu. "Na los, Harry, was hattest du für einen Eindruck von Hermines Patronus?" Harry schluckte und vermied es, Hermine anzusehen, als er sagte: "Naja, er war ziemlich gut, würde ich sagen. Er hat den Dementor sofort abgeschottet, und er hat ihn zurückgetrieben, nicht wahr?"

Lupin nickte. "Ja, es war ein sehr guter erster Versuch. Aber es gab deutliche Unterschiede zu Harrys Patronus. Wer kann mir sagen, welche? Ja, Parvati?" Parvati Patil strich nervös ihre Haare über die Schulter zurück und sagte dann errötend: "Es war eine andere Gestalt. Harrys war ein Hirsch – Hermines eine Katze, aber sie war ein bisschen verschwommener." "Richtig, das war der hauptsächliche Unterschied. Was können wir daraus ableiten, dass die Patroni verschiedene Gestalten hatten? Ron?" Ron grinste und sagte: "Es gibt keinen allgemeinen Patronus, er ist immer individuell." Lupin nickte. "Genauso ist es, und darin liegt auch die Kraft des Patronus. Er ist eine Projektion unserer stärksten, positiven Gefühle, und da die für jeden anders sind, ist auch jeder Patronus anders." Er machte eine kleine Pause, dann fragte er: "Harry, bist du für einen weiteren Versuch bereit?"

Harry stand auf. "Mir geht's gut." Es war noch nicht einmal eine Lüge, dank der Schokolade fühlte er sich wirklich wohl. Außerdem war seine anfängliche Nervosität wie weggeblasen. Es war wie beim Quidditch – sobald er erst einmal auf dem Spielfeld war, waren alle Befürchtungen vergessen.

Harry wurde aus seinen Betrachtungen gerissen, als Professor Lupin Parvati aufrief. Sie kam mit gezierten Schritten nach vorn, warf Professor Lupin einen koketten Blick zu und zog den Zauberstab.

Als der Dementor dieses Mal aus dem Schrank glitt, spürte Harry die Kälte deutlich stärker als bei den ersten Versuchen, und auch die Schreie seiner Mutter waren viel deutlicher als zuvor.

"Expecto Patronum!" Ein silberner Schatten löste sich aus Parvatis Zauberstab und waberte fast konturlos zwischen Harry und dem Dementor. Der Dementor blieb stehen, aber die Schreie wurden kaum leiser, und Harrys Blick verschleierte sich. Er tastete mühsam nach seinem eigenen Zauberstab, um das Gefühl zu beenden, aber er schien sich im Stoff seiner Tasche verhakt zu haben.

Eine Mädchenstimme rief etwas, was er nicht richtig verstehen konnte, ein weitere silberner Schatten, noch schwächer als der erste, schob sich vor Harry, und dann war plötzlich alles vorbei. Die Schreie in seinem Kopf verstummten, das Licht kehrte in den Raum zurück und es wurde wärmer, auch wenn Harry sich noch immer klamm fühlte. Er blinzelte zweimal und sah gerade noch, wie Professor Lupin, der sich in einen silbrigen Ball verwandelte hatte, in den Schrank zurücktrieb.

Sobald die Schranktür geschlossen war, eilte sein Lehrer zu ihm, drückte ihn wieder auf den Stuhl und reichte ihm einen Schokofrosch. "Hier, Harry, iss das. Du auch, Parvati." Er drehte sich zu dem zitternden Mädchen um, führte sie sanft zu einem anderen Stuhl und gab auch ihr einen Schokofrosch. Parvati biss ein kleines Stück davon ab und sah ihren Lehrer mit großen Augen an. Dann flüsterte sie: "Es tut mir leid, ich habe es nicht geschafft, es war keine Absicht..." "Natürlich war es das nicht. Parvati, mach dir keinen Vorwürfe, du hast immerhin einen Patronus erzeugt, und ich bin sicher, dass dir mit etwas mehr Übung auch ein stärkerer gelingen wird." Parvati nickte unsicher, immer noch sehr blass. Dann murmelte sie: "Aber Harry..." Professor Lupin schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Harry wusste, worauf er sich einlässt, und ich glaube nicht, dass er dir auch nur im entferntesten böse ist."

"Ach Quatsch, wieso sollte ich denn?" Harry, der sich nach dem Schokofrosch besser fühlte, stand auf und ging zu Parvati und Professor Lupin hinüber. Dann grinste er seine Mitschülerin an. "Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut. Noch ein Schokofrosch, und der nächste kann kommen!" Professor Lupin wandte ihm den Blick zu und lächelte halb amüsiert. "Den Schokofrosch kannst du gerne bekommen, aber für heute reicht es. Doch Harry, ich meine das ernst – Madam Pomfrey würde mich wahrscheinlich in der Luft zerreißen und dann an Snuffles verfüttern, wenn ich dir mehr als drei Versuche an einem Tag zumuten würde, und sie hätte recht. Außerdem ist die Stunde gleich vorbei.

Als Hausaufgabe schreibt ihr bitte bis Freitag eine Zusammenfassung der heutigen Stunde und ihrer Ergebnisse. Ach ja, die Punkte – sagen wir zwanzig für Harry, für den ersten Patronus und seinen Mut, zehn für Hermines Patronus und fünf für Parvatis. Außerdem für Parvati und Ron je drei Punkte für richtig beantwortete Fragen. Das war für heute alles."

Die Schüler erhoben sich langsam, alle von den an diesem Tag gesehenen Dementoren noch zu beeindruckt, um in die übliche Aufbruchshektik zu verfallen. Harry, Ron und Hermine verließen den Klassenraum als letzte. Als sie schon fast an der Tür waren, rief Professor Lupin noch einmal zurück. "Harry, ich würde dich heute nach dem Unterricht gerne in meinem Büro sehen – zur Nachbesprechung." Harry nickte und verließ dann den Klassenraum in Richtung der Großen Halle, wo das Mittagessen bald bereitstehen würde.

----

Wieder eins zu Ende – zufrieden, Matjes? Kapitel 6 wird kürzer, aber dafür dauert es auch hoffentlich nicht so lange, bis ich es hochladen kann – es geht dann um Tränke und Quidditch...

Bekomme ich ein paar Reviews? Das wäre schön... ich will doch wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat, und ob ich was anders machen soll!


	6. Tränke und Quidditch

Matjes, danke für das Review, ich freue mich, dass dir der Unterricht gefallen hat! Aber ich werde keine weiter Szene mehr darüber schreiben, das würde mir einfach zuviel. Vielleicht kann ich aber mal den ein oder anderen Satz über die anderen Jahrgänge und Häuser einfließen lassen – in späteren Kapiteln lässt sich da bestimmt was unterbringen.

Kathrin, auch dir ein herzliches Danke schön für dein Review!

Und last but not least: Siberianchan (habe ich das jetzt richtig geschrieben? Wenn nicht, schick mir einfach einen Heuler!), danke für die Email! Wer mir mailt, bekommt selbstverständlich auch eine persönliche Antwort – vielleicht nicht immer sofort, weil ich nicht täglich im Internet bin, aber dafür garantiert!

So, weiter im Text... das Kapitel war ursprünglich die zweite Hälfte von Kapitel 5, bevor auf mehrfachen Wunsch einer einzelnen Dame dann noch eine längere Szene in Kapitel 5 dazugekommen ist...

Ihr habt es erraten: mir gehört immer noch nicht allzuviel...

Kapitel 6 – Tränke und Quidditch

Wie recht Harry mit seiner Meinung, dass Sirius den Zeitungsartikel über die Dementoren besser nicht lesen sollte hatte, sollte er am Nachmittag feststellen, als er zur Nachbesprechung des Unterrichts zu Professor Lupins Büro ging. Als er dort ankam, kam auch sein Lehrer gerade erst die Treppe hoch, bat ihn aber sofort herein. Als sie eintraten, kniete Sirius vor dem Kamin und war gerade dabei, kleingerissene Stücke der vor ihm liegenden Zeitung ins Feuer zu werfen. Professor Lupin zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte dann: "Du weißt aber schon, dass das _meine_ Zeitung ist, die du da gerade verstümmelst?" Sirius sah auf. "Das ist mir völlig klar, Moony. Vielleicht hörst du aber dann mal auf, solche Artikel vor mir zu verstecken." Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber in seinen dunklen Augen glitzerte es. Professor Lupin trat zum Kamin und hob den Rest der Zeitung auf.

"Wenn ich mir das hier so ansehe, hatte ich wohl einen Grund, dir den Artikel nicht zu zeigen. Sirius, das bringt doch nichts – du weißt genau, dass wir keine Chance haben, irgend etwas zu beweisen, solange Peter noch frei rumläuft." Sirius gab einen Laut von sich, der wie das Knurren des großen Hundes klang. "Ach, Peter – darum geht es gar nicht. Was mich ärgert, ist dieser ignorante Idiot von einem Minister! Dass _mir_ keiner glaubt, ist mir klar, aber dass er auch Voldemorts Rückkehr verleugnet, dass will mir nicht in den Sinn! Was muss denn noch passieren, damit er endlich aufwacht?" Er warf die letzten Schnipsel, die er noch in der Hand gehabt hatte, ins Feuer, stand auf und streckte sich. "So, ich war lange genug drinnen, ich gehe jetzt Gassi – allerdings erst, wenn du mir gesagt hast, wie es dir geht." Harry grinste ihn an. "Gut – wieso, sollte es nicht?" Sirius zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Nach dem, was du heute vormittag getan hast – nicht zwangsläufig. Ich weiß, dass es _mir _nicht gutgehen würde – aber du siehst wirklich nicht zu schlecht aus. – Dein Glück, Moony, ich hätte dir sonst nämlich den Hals umgedreht!" Mit diesen Worten verwandelte er sich, ließ sich von Harry die Tür öffnen und verschwand.

Harry und Lupin sahen sich kurz an und seufzten dann synchron. Harry setzte sich auf das kleine Sofa vor dem Kamin und starrte trübe in die Flammen. "Wenn uns bloß jemand glauben würde – ich komme mir so veralbert vor! Nur, weil Hermine, Ron und ich erst dreizehn waren, halten uns alle für bekloppt!" Professor Lupin nickte leicht. "Ja, es ist lächerlich. Das Ministerium hat leider absolut kein Interesse daran, die Wahrheit herauszufinden, solange es einen Sündenbock gibt. Ich hatte gehofft, das würde jetzt besser, aber..." Er wurde durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen und rief "Herein!" Die Tür öffnete sich, und Professor Truman trat mit einem dampfenden Kelch in der Hand ein. "Oh, hallo Harry! Ich will nicht lange stören, aber du solltest das hier trinken, solange es noch heiß ist, Remus!"

Professor Lupin nahm den Kelch lächelnd entgegen und roch kurz an dem Inhalt. Dann zog er die Nase kraus und murmelte: "Warum muss das Zeug gleichzeitig ekelhaft schmecken _und_ kochend heiß sein?" Professor Truman lächelte schelmisch. "Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich beschwerst – wenn du dir die Zunge verbrennst, merkst du wenigstens den Geschmack nicht mehr!" Lupin verzog das Gesicht und murmelte: "Danke Francis, sehr tröstlich. Warte, den Becher kannst du gleich wieder mitnehmen!" Er trank den dampfenden Inhalt und reichte den Becher wieder zurück. Professor Truman lächelte, zwinkerte Harry kurz zu und ging.

Harry wartete bis sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, und fragte dann neugierig: "War das der Wolfsbann-Trank?" Professor Lupin nickte. "Ja. Glücklicherweise hat sich herausgestellt, dass Professor Truman eine ganz hervorragende Braumeisterin ist, und so bin ich nicht mehr auf Professor Snape angewiesen. Ich sage das natürlich nur, weil es in diesem Jahr durchaus sein kann, dass er nicht immer zur Stelle ist," setzte er hastig hinzu, als er Harrys breites Grinsen sah. Harry stand auf und grinste noch etwas mehr. "Klar." Professor Lupin lächelte, dann sagte er: "So, Harry – was sagst du denn zu der heutigen Stunde?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern. "Was soll ich sagen? Ich wusste, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, aber das ist in Ordnung so. Mir geht es gut. Wirklich," setzte er hinzu, als er den zweifelnden Blick seines Lehrers sah. "Hermine hat den Patronus wirklich gut hinbekommen, dass war kein Problem, und Parvatis war stark genug, um das Schlimmste abzuschirmen." Lupin nickte langsam. "Dann willst du weitermachen?" Harry nickte energisch. "Auf jeden Fall. Wann ist die nächste Stunde?" "Am Mittwoch nachmittag. Hufflepuff, Fünftes Schuljahr. Und nächste Woche dann Ravenclaw, sechstes Schuljahr." Harry nickte, dann warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr und stand auf. "Verzeihen Sie, Professor, aber ich muss jetzt los, ich habe noch jede Menge Hausaufgaben zu erledigen – und morgen fängt das Quidditch-Training wieder an!"

Als Harry zehn Minuten später wieder im Griffindor-Turm ankam, saßen Ron und Hermine schon wieder nah beim Kamin zusammen und hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt. Harry ließ sich in einen Sessel neben den beiden fallen und grinste. Ron sah auf, wurde rot und fragte: "Was ist?" Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter. Dann flüsterte er: "Ich habe was rausgefunden!" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. "So, und was?" Harry schwieg einen Moment geheimnisvoll, bevor er verkündete: "Sie duzen sich!" Jetzt grinste auch Ron. "Echt? Cool!" Hermine schien nicht so begeistert. "Also ehrlich, was habt ihr bloß?" Ron stieß sie in die Seite. "Sei nicht so tugendhaft! Woher weißt du es, Harry?" "Ich war vorhin wieder bei Professor Lupin, und da ist sie reingekommen. Sie nennt ihn Remus und er sie Francis – und sie haben sich total vertraut angelächelt. Ach, und noch was – sie braut den Wolfsbann-Trank für ihn!" Ron pfiff durch die Zähne, während Hermine nur noch resigniert den Kopf schüttelte.

Am nächsten Tag wachte Harry bereits früh auf. Das Quidditch-Training stand an, und er hatte bereits die ganze Nacht davon geträumt, endlich wieder auf seinem Besen über dem Feld unterwegs zu sein und dem Schnatz hinterherzujagen. Außerdem war dieses Training wichtig – der neue Mannschafts-Kapitän musste gewählt werden, denn Oliver Wood, der diesen Posten bisher inne gehabt hatte, hatte die Schule im letzten Jahr abgeschlossen. Damit fehlte auch ein wichtiger Spieler, der Hüter, und auch der musste ausgewählt werden. Damit würde das heutige "Training" wohl mehr eine Wahlveranstaltung werden. Harry wusste, dass die Wahl des Kapitäns mannschaftsintern durchgeführt werden sollte, während bei der Wahl des neuen Hüters vermutlich auch Madam Hooch und Professor McGonagall mitsprechen würden.

Das Training begann am späten Vormittag mit der Wahl des neuen Hüters. Professor McGonagall verkündete, dass vier Bewerbungen vorlagen: Dean Thomas aus der fünften Klasse, Diana Hunter aus der siebten sowie Ashley Collins und Julius O'Connor aus der vierten Klasse. Jeder der vier Bewerber sollte eine halbe Stunde lang in einem Spiel zeigen, wie gut er war, wobei es den drei Jägerinnen Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson und Alicia Spinnet oblag, ihn bzw. in Dianas Fall sie mit so vielen verschiedenen Spieltaktiken wie möglich zu attackieren. Harry und die Weasley – Zwillinge hatten währenddessen nicht wirklich viel zu tun und waren nur der Vollständigkeit halber mit auf dem Feld. Allerdings sollten auch sie die Kandidaten beobachten, um hinterher ihre Meinung abzugeben.

Nach zwei Stunden harten Trainings stand das Ergebnis fest, ohne dass es noch einer großen Diskussion bedurft hätte: Diana Hunter hatte fast alle Bälle abgewehrt und dabei so ausgesehen, als würde sie sich noch nicht einmal anstrengen müssen, und so fiel die Wahl einstimmig auf sie. Professor McGonagall gratulierte der neuen Hüterin und rief dann die Mannschaft zusammen. "Es muss jetzt noch der neue Kapitän gewählt werden. In diese Wahl werde ich mich nicht einmischen, wenn Sie möchten, werde ich sie allerdings leiten."

Ringsum Nicken. Professor McGonagall fuhr fort: "Gut. Ich habe hier Zettel vorbereitet und würde vorschlagen, dass jeder Spieler den Namen eines anderen – aber nicht seinen eigenen! – aufschreibt und in meinen Hut wirft. Dann sehen wir, ob jemand favorisiert wird. Bitte keine Stimmenthaltungen!"

Alle nickten, griffen nach den Zetteln und Federhaltern, die McGonagall ausgab, schrieben einen Namen auf und warfen die Zettel dann in McGonagalls Hut. Als alle ihre Zettel abgegeben hatten, begann Professor McGonagall, sie nacheinander aus dem Hut zu ziehen und die Namen vorzulesen. "Gut, fangen wir an. – Alicia Spinnet – Angelina Johnson – Harry Potter – Harry Potter – Alicia Spinnet – Harry Potter – Alicia Spinnet. Wir haben also mit je drei Stimmen einen Gleichstand zwischen Potter und Spinnet und eine Stimme für Angelina Johnson. Das bedeutet Stichwahl zwischen Potter und Spinnet."

Harry starrte Professor McGonagall an. Dass sein Name überhaupt fallen könnte, war ihm überhaupt nicht in den Sinn gekommen, schließlich waren bis auf Diana alle anderen schon viel länger im Mannschaft als er. Für einen Moment sah er sich schon als Mannschaftskapitän, von allen Griffindors gefeiert, weil er nicht nur derjenige war, der in jedem Spiel den Schnatz fing, sondern auch seine Mannschaft zum Sieg geführt hatte. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, was es bedeutete, Mannschaftskapitän zu sein – er würde jede Menge Zeit in die Trainingsvorbereitungen stecken und die anderen zu hartem Training animieren müssen – Zeit, die er gerade in diesem Jahr lieber mit Sirius verbringen würde – und außerdem fühlte er sich nicht als Anführer, der andere motivieren konnte.

Bevor er noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er schon den Mund aufgemacht. "Ohne mich – ich mache das nicht." Sieben Augenpaare richteten sich überrascht auf ihn. "Wie bitte, Potter? Sie wollen nicht Mannschaftskapitän werden?" Aus McGonagalls Stimme sprach pure Verständnislosigkeit. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht dieses Jahr. Ich habe sowieso schon so viel um die Ohren – mit den Z.A.G.s und so, dann die Vorbereitungen für Professor Lupin – ich glaube, das schaffe ich nicht. Soll Alicia das machen, sie kann sowas sowieso viel besser als ich!" Professor McGonagall zog die Augenbrauen hoch, nickte aber. "Nun gut, dann hätten wir eine Mehrheit für Spinnet. Soll die Wahl neu bestätigt werden, oder wird das Ergebnis so akzeptiert? – Gut, da niemand dagegen spricht, ernenne ich Sie hiermit zum neuen Kapitän der Griffindor-Mannschaft, Spinnet. Ich gratuliere Ihnen – und sehen Sie bitte alle zu, dass wir den Pokal gewinnen!"

Zwei Stunden später saß Harry in Professor Lupins Büro auf der Couch vor dem Kamin, hatte eine Teetasse in der Hand und erzählte dem neben ihm sitzenden Sirius vom Ergebnis des Trainings. Dass er selbst als Mannschaftskapitän vorgeschlagen worden war, verschwieg er allerdings.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach das Gespräch. Sofort verwandelte sich Sirius in den großen schwarzen Hund. Erst dann rief Professor Lupin "Herein!" Die Tür öffnete sich, und Professor McGonagall trat ein. "Guten Tag, Remus. Sie besprechen wohl gerade mit Potter den Unterricht für Montag? Ich will nicht lange stören, aber Professor Dumbledore hat für Morgen eine Besprechung angesetzt. Fünf Uhr im Lehrerzimmer. Ach, und Remus – Sie erwähnten kürzlich ein neues Buch über Animagi im Mittelalter – würden Sie es mir wohl einmal ausleihen?"

Professor Lupin nickte. "Aber selbstverständlich, Minerva, ich sagte ja schon, dass es Sie interessieren dürfte. Ich hole es sofort." Sein Blick fiel auf Harry, der noch immer auf der Couch vor dem Kamin saß. "Ach, und Harry – achtest du bitte darauf, dass Snuffles nicht immer auf die Couch springt? Er soll das nicht." Er drehte sich um und stöberte in einem Bücherregal, während Professor McGonagall den großen Hund distanziert betrachtete. Harry bewahrte mit Mühe eine ernste Miene und griff mit einer Hand in "Snuffles" Nackenfell. "Na komm schon, du hast es gehört – runter da!"

Der Hund warf ihm einen Blick zu und sprang dann von der Couch. Professor McGonagall schien etwas sagen zu wollen, unterließ es dann aber mit einem kurzen Blick zu Professor Lupin und fragte nur: "Nun, Potter – werden Sie Ihre Entscheidung auch nicht bereuen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nicht in diesem Jahr." In diesem Moment drehte Professor Lupin sich um und reichte McGonagall einen dicken, in rotes Leder gebundenen Folianten. "Hier ist es, Minerva. Ich würde gerne Ihre Meinung darüber hören, wenn Sie es gelesen haben." Sie nickte, sagte "Selbstverständlich," und verließ das Büro.

Sobald die Tür wieder sorgfältig verschlossen war, verwandelte sich Sirius zurück und warf Professor Lupin einen eisigen Blick zu. "So, das fandest du jetzt also witzig, ja?" Lupin grinste. Für einen Moment sah Harry nicht den freundlichen Lehrer, sondern den stets zu Streichen aufgelegten Mitschüler seines Vaters in ihm. "In der Tat, Padfoot, in der Tat! Und tu nicht so, als wärest du nie auf so eine Idee gekommen!" Sirius grinste jetzt auch und wandte sich dann zu Harry um. "Was meinte McGonagall vorhin – welche Entscheidung könntest du bereuen?" Harry verzog das Gesicht. "Ach, nichts Wildes." Sirius legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn. "Harry, so hat dein Vater ausgesehen, wenn ihm irgend etwas im Kopf herumging. Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen."

Harry seufzte. "Ich wollte nicht, dass du enttäuscht bist." "Enttäuscht? Warum sollte ich?" "Naja, ich – vorhin – also bei der Abstimmung über den neuen Griffindorkapitän hatten Alicia und ich je drei Stimmen – und ich habe verzichtet." Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Du hast _was_?" Harry zuckte unbehaglich die Schultern. "Siehst du, jetzt bist du doch enttäuscht. Aber mir wäre das dieses Jahr zuviel Zeitaufwand gewesen – und außerdem kann ich keine Leute rumkommandieren." Sirius fuhr ihm mit der Hand durch das ohnehin schon zerzauste Haar. "Ich bin überhaupt nicht enttäuscht, im Gegenteil – ich bin stolz auf dich, dass du in die engere Wahl gekommen bist! Wenn du das nicht machen willst, ist es ganz allein deine Entscheidung – ich hoffe nur, es ist nicht meinetwegen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, und damit war das Thema erledigt.

--------------

Nicht sehr lang, ich weiß...

Trotzdem möchte ich eure Meinung hören oder besser gesagt lesen! Also, reviewt mal schön, dann schreibe ich auch brav weiter!

Im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann endlich nach Hogsmeade...


	7. Wochenende in Hogsmeade

Leute, ihr seid wirklich schnell mit den Reviews! Danke, ihr seid alle so lieb zu mir!

Alex, ich glaube, ich habe dich verwirrt – Professor Truman hat nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit Professor Snape zu tun (außer, dass sie gut im Tränkebrauen ist, aber das soll vorkommen)! Aber das hast du ja offenbar selber gemerkt... Vielleicht sollte ich noch dazu sagen, dass ich Snape aus einem einzigen Grund mag: weil Alan Rickman ihn spielt!

Matjes: Tut mir leid, wegen weiteren Unterrichtsszenen, ich würde wirklich gerne, aber mir explodiert diese Story sowieso schon...

lara: Dir gefällt das Pairing Truman/Lupin? Mal sehen, wie es mit den beiden weitergeht, nicht wahr? Und Streicheleinheiten für Snuffles? Mal sehen, was sich machen lässt...

Sameda, hallo, danke für dein Review! Ich bemühe mich, schnelle updates zu machen, ich hoffe, es ist schnell genug...

So, das waren die Dankeschöns... Muss ich den Disclaimer noch schreiben, oder haben sich inzwischen alle gemerkt, wer mir gehört und wen ich mir nur frecherweise von J. K. Rowling ausleihe und für meine Zwecke zurechtstutze?

Kapitel 7 – Wochenende in Hogsmeade

Am zehnten Oktober war es endlich so weit: ein Wochenendbesuch in Hogsmeade stand an. Direkt nach dem Mittagessen strömten die Schüler ab der dritten Klasse los – da Professor Dumbledore angekündigt hatte, dass es nur sehr wenige Besuche geben würde, wollten alle die Gelegenheit nutzen. Zusammen mit den Schülern verließ auch die Hälfte der Lehrer das Schloss, um ein Auge auf die Schüler zu haben. Auch Professor Lupin und Professor Truman waren unter denen, die nach Hogsmeade gingen, aber sie gingen, wie Harry feststellte, nicht zusammen. Dafür wurde Professor Lupin allerdings von "seinem Hund" begleitet.

Harry, Ron und Hermine streiften eine Weile durch Hogsmeade und betraten schließlich den Honigtopf. Nachdem sie ihre eigenen Einkäufe erledigt hatten, stellten Ron und Hermine noch einige Süßigkeiten als Geburtstagsgeschenk für Sirius zusammen. Plötzlich stieß Ron Hermine in die Seite. "Sieh mal," grinste er, "die wären doch genau das Richtige, oder?" Er stand vor dem Regal mit den besonderen Geschmacksrichtungen und wies auf etwas, das wie Nussplätzchen aussah. Die angegebene Geschmacksrichtung war allerdings Hundekuchen. Hermine kicherte. "Harry, was meinst du, hat er genug Humor dafür?" Harry grinste. "Nach allem, was ich von ihm gehört habe, wäre er genau derjenige, der sowas verschenken würde! Also geschieht es ihm recht, wenn er welche bekommt!" Die drei grinsten sich an, und Ron fügte ihren Einkäufen eine Tüte Hundekuchen-Plätzchen hinzu.

"So," seufzte Harry, "das war der einfache Teil. Und was schenke _ich_ ihm?" Er hatte sich jetzt seit Wochen das Gehirn nach einem guten Geschenk für Sirius zermartert, aber ihm war nichts eingefallen. Hermine überlegte angestrengt und schlug dann vor: "Lass uns doch mal durch die Läden gehen, dann sehen wir bestimmt was passendes!" Sie verließen den Honigtopf und wanderten langsam durch den Ort. Als sie an Besenknechts Zaubermoden vorbeikamen, grinste Ron breit und meinte: "Du kannst ihm ja ein paar Socken schenken – das hat schon mal jemandem eine Riesenfreude gemacht!"

Harry sah ihn einen Moment lang irritiert an, musste dann aber lachen, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er im letzten Jahr für Dobby als Dankeschön für die Hilfe in der zweiten Aufgabe des trimagischen Turniers Socken gekauft hatte – möglichst hässliche. "Sirius ist doch kein Hauself, dem man mit Kleidung eine Freude macht!" Auch Hermine kicherte. "Bei den Muggeln ist das typische und am meisten verhasste Geschenk für einen Mann SOS – Schlips, Oberhemd, Socken! Ich glaube nicht, dass Sirius darüber sehr begeistert wäre!"

Etwas später kamen sie an einer Tierhandlung vorbei, vor der eine junge Hexe in Leoparden-Muster-Roben gerade eine Eule anpries. "Neueste Züchtung – haben Sie geheime Post? Diese Eule kann sich unsichtbar machen!" Harry blieb mit einem Ruck stehen. Eine Eule, die sich unsichtbar machen konnte? Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Ron und Hermine, und auch diese waren aufmerksam geworden. Sie alle erinnerten sich noch gut an den Aufwand, den es im letzten Jahr bedeutet hatte, ständig andere Eulen mit der Postlieferung an Sirius zu beauftragen, damit kein Verdacht aufkam, wenn ständig die gleiche Eule den gleichen Weg zurücklegte. Mit einer Eule, die sich unsichtbar machen konnte, wäre dieses Problem aus der Welt geschafft. Hermine wandte zwar kurz ein, dass mit etwas Glück bald Sirius' Unschuld bewiesen werden konnte, aber Harry grinste nur. "Na und? Das hat doch mit der Eule nichts zu tun – cool wäre die dann immer noch!" Er betrat kurz entschlossen den Laden, und als er wieder herauskam, hatte er die Eule gekauft. Allerdings hatte er den Ladenbesitzer gebeten, die Eule erst am Vierzehnten Oktober nach Hogwarts zu schicken.

"So, jetzt haben wir uns aber ein Butterbier verdient!" Ron wartete die Antwort der beiden anderen gar nicht erst ab, sondern eilte zielstrebig auf die Drei Besen zu. Dort setzten sie sich an einen Tisch in einer Ecke und bestellten bei Madam Rosmerta Butterbier. Harry grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Endlich hatte er für seinen Paten ein Geburtstagsgeschenk, und noch dazu so ein tolles! Er war sich sicher, dass Sirius eine Eule, die sich unsichtbar machen konnte, genauso cool fand wie er selber.

Die Tür ging auf, und Professor Truman trat ein. Madam Rosmerta stieß einen kleinen Überraschungsschrei aus und rief: "Francis – Francis Truman? Das ist aber schön, dass du dich mal wieder hier blicken lässt!" Professor Truman lächelte und schlängelte sich zur Theke durch. "Hallo Rosmerta! Ich wollte eigentlich schon eher kommen, aber es war so viel zu tun – du weißt doch, dass ich in Hogwarts unterrichte?" "Du unterrichtest? Nein, davon wusste ich nichts. Ich dachte, du arbeitest im Ministerium?"

Madam Rosmerta schob ihr einen Krug hin. "Hier, der geht aufs Haus. Was unterrichtest du denn jetzt?" "_Geschichte der dunklen Künste_. Ich habe aber keine Ahnung, wie lange – das hängt von den Umständen ab, wie sich alles entwickelt." "Aber du _warst_ doch im Ministerium, oder? In welcher Abteilung noch gleich?" Professor Truman nahm den Krug auf und trank einen Schluck. "Hmm, dein Butterbier habe ich vermisst! Ich war in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, aber ich habe mich freistellen lassen, um hier die Stelle anzutreten."

Rosmerta nickte. "Und wie bist du darauf gekommen? Du hast doch immer gesagt, Unterricht würde dich nicht interessieren?" Professor Truman lachte. "Tja, da kam einiges zusammen. Erstmal habe ich im Ministerium die Neuen ausgebildet und eingearbeitet und habe gemerkt, dass mir das sehr viel Spaß macht, dann ist das neue Fach hier eingeführt worden, das mich immer schon interessiert hat und dann – naja, es ist jemand hier in Hogwarts, hinter dem ich her bin. Man könnte sagen, ich habe mich auf eine Jagd begeben, die ich vor vierzehn Jahren für beendet gehalten hatte. – 

So, Rosmerta, ich muss wieder los, wir sollen ein bisschen durch die Straßen patrouillieren. Danke für das Butterbier, ich lasse mich demnächst mal wieder sehen!"

"Harry, was ist denn mit dir los? Du bist ja ganz blass geworden!" Hermine beugte sich besorgt über den Tisch und musterte Harry eingehend. Nachdem Professor Truman den Pub verlassen hatte, sah er tatsächlich beängstigend aus. Ron beugte sich ebenfalls zu ihm. "Hey, Harry – stimmt was nicht? Was hast du denn plötzlich?" Harry leerte sein Butterbier, stand auf und flüsterte: "Das erzähle ich euch draußen, hier können zu viele Leute mithören!" Ron und Hermine tauschten einen irritierten Blick, standen aber ebenfalls auf. Sie bezahlten ihr Butterbier und verließen dann die Drei Besen.

Harry ging mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung der Heulenden Hütte und blieb erst stehen, als weit und breit niemand mehr zu sehen war. Dann setzte er sich ins Gras und wartete, bis die anderen beiden ebenfalls Platz genommen hatten. Ron sah ihn fragend an. "Und? Was hast du?" Harry atmete tief durch, dann fragte er. "Hast du gehört, was Professor Truman da erzählt hat?" "Ja, aber – was war daran denn so schlimm?" Ron sah ihn verständnislos an, aber Hermine sah so aus, als würde ihr ein Licht aufgehen. Sie sagte jedoch nichts, sondern ließ Harry reden. "Sie hat gesagt, dass sie eigentlich im Ministerium arbeitet – in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung! Und sie ist hinter jemandem her, der in Hogwarts ist und den sie schon vor vierzehn Jahren gejagt hat – rechne mal nach, was vor vierzehn Jahren war!"

Ron sah immer noch verständnislos aus. "Woher soll ich das denn wissen, da waren wir gerade mal ein Jahr alt!" Hermine seufzte. "Eben, Ron, genau davon redet Harry! Als er ein Jahr alt war, also vor vierzehn Jahren, hat Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer Harrys Eltern umgebracht, und Sirius ist verhaftet worden! Und jetzt denk mal nach, was es bedeuten kann, wenn jemand von der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung sagt, dass jemand in Hogwarts ist, den sie schon vor vierzehn Jahren gejagt hat? Und sie hat ja noch mehr gesagt – sie weiß nicht, wie lange sie hier bleibt, das hängt von den Umständen ab – und eigentlich wollte sie nie unterrichten. Ist doch auffällig, oder?" Harry nickte bekräftigend. "Genau, Ron. Hermine und ich glauben, dass sie hinter Sirius her ist – wie auch immer sie rausgekriegt hat, dass er hier ist. Vielleicht hat sie davon gehört, dass wir an seine Unschuld glauben – und besonders auch Professor Lupin! Vielleicht hat sie sich sogar nur an ihn rangemacht, weil sie hofft, dass er sie zu Sirius führt!"

Ron blieb der Mund offen stehen. "Oh verdammt, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht! Was machen wir denn jetzt? Wir können sie doch nicht - ich meine, wir müssen sie doch daran hindern, irgendwas rauszufinden!" Hermine nickte. "Ja, aber was sollen wir machen? Harry, es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit: du musst Sirius sofort sagen, was wir gehört haben – und ich glaube, Professor Lupin sollte es auch erfahren!" "Ja, Harry, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit – die beiden wissen bestimmt, was zu tun ist!" Harry nickte langsam. "Wenn es nicht anders geht, muss Sirius von hier verschwinden – ich will auf gar keinen Fall, dass ihm was passiert, nur weil er in meiner Nähe sein will! Gut, ich spreche so bald wie möglich mit den beiden. Lasst uns zurückgehen, ich möchte der Truman nicht nochmal hier über den Weg laufen!"

In den nächsten beiden Tagen ergab sich keine Gelegenheit für Harry, mit Professor Lupin und Sirius zu sprechen. Er hatte viel mit seinen Hausaufgaben und dem Quidditch-Training zu tun (wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war Alicia eine mindestens so fordernde Trainerin wie Oliver), und als er Abends zu Professor Lupins Büro ging, war dieser nicht da, oder öffnete jedenfalls nicht die Tür. Dafür lief er Peeves in die Arme, der sofort lauthals anfing **"Schüler außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes!"** zu schreien. Da es tatsächlich schon etwas zu spät für Harry war, sah er zu, dass er schnellstmöglich wieder in den Griffindor-Turm zurückkam, ohne einem der Lehrer in die Arme zu laufen. Als er dort ankam und aus dem Fenster sah, wusste er auch, warum er Professor Lupin nicht erreicht hatte – es war Vollmond.

Am nächsten Tag wurde der Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste-Unterricht von Professor Truman übernommen, was Harrys Laune nicht gerade hob. Auch Ron und Hermine zeigten sich deutlich zurückhaltend – die zunächst bei ihnen so beliebte Lehrerin war innerhalb kürzester Zeit auf den Beliebtheitsgrad von Professor Snape herabgesunken.

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen warfen Harry und Ron ihre üblichen Blicke zum Lehrertisch – allerdings nicht mehr, um heimlich über ihr Lieblingspärchen zu lächeln, sondern genau zu beobachten, was dort vorging, und festzustellen, ob vielleicht aus Professor Trumans Verhalten Schlüsse gezogen werden konnten.

Schlüsse zogen sie jedoch nicht – das Lächeln, mit dem Professor Truman Professor Lupin stets ansah, schien echt zu sein, und auch sonst wirkte ihr Verhalten vollkommen natürlich. "Gute Schauspielerin," knurrte Ron, und Hermine seufzte schon wieder. "Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob das stimmt! Vielleicht hat sie Professor Lupin ja wirklich gerne, und es hat nichts mit Sirius zu tun?" Harry zuckte die Schultern. "Wie auch immer, spätestens, wenn er rausbekommt, dass sie hinter Sirius her ist, knallt es! Ich glaube nicht, dass er dann noch was von ihr wissen will! Das einzige, was mich stört, ist dass es ihn enttäuschen wird."

Erst am vierten Abend nach ihrem Besuch in Hogsmeade – einen Tag vor Sirius' Geburtstag – fand Harry die Gelegenheit, nachmittags nach dem Unterricht zu Professor Lupin zu gehen. Er klopfte an die Tür und rief gleichzeitig: "Professor, ich bin es – kann ich reinkommen?" Sofort öffnete sich die Tür, und Professor Lupin lächelte Harry an. "Natürlich, Harry, immer hereinspaziert!" Er trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück, wobei er die Sicht in sein Büro verstellte, ließ Harry eintreten und schloss dann sorgfältig die Tür. Sirius saß am Tisch, vor sich eine Tasse Tee. Eine zweite Tasse stand ihm gegenüber. Professor Lupin trat zum Kamin und nahm eine weitere Tasse vom Sims. "Setz dich, Harry. Möchtest du auch einen Tee?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Sirius. Dann wandte er sich an seinen Paten. "Sirius, ich muss mit dir reden – es ist wichtig."

Bei dem Ernst in seiner Stimme horchten sowohl Sirius als auch Professor Lupin auf. Professor Lupin, der nach Harrys Ablehnung die Tasse zurückgestellt und Anstalten gemacht hatte, zum Tisch zu kommen, blieb stehen und sagte: "Dann lasse ich euch wohl mal alleine." Er machte zwei Schritte auf die Tür zu, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Professor, ich glaube, das geht Sie auch was an!" Lupin zog eine Augenbraue hoch, kam zum Tisch zurück und setzte sich. "Dann schieß mal los – was ist passiert?" Harry holte tief Luft und fing dann an, von der Unterhaltung, die er zufällig mitgehört hatte, zu erzählen. "...Ich habe nicht gelauscht, ehrlich – zumindest im Anfang nicht. Hinterher, als sie gesagt hat, dass sie in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung arbeitet, schon. Sirius, sie hat gesagt, es wäre jemand in Hogwarts, hinter dem sie her ist, und dass sie auf einer Jagd ist, die sie vor vierzehn Jahren für beendet gehalten hat!"

Harry hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit den Reaktionen, die Sirius und Professor Lupin zeigten. Sirius hatte gerade einen Schluck Tee getrunken. Als Harry die Worte von Professor Truman wiederholte, verschluckte er sich, spuckte einen Teil des Tees in die Tasse zurück und fing an zu husten, während Professor Lupin Harry eine volle Minute schweigend und mit ausdrucksloser Miene ansah. Dann stütze er plötzlich die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen, wobei seine Schultern anfingen zu zucken. Harry sah verständnislos von einem zum anderen. Inzwischen hatte Sirius sich einigermaßen von seinem Husten erholt und fragte atemlos: "Hat sie das wirklich so deutlich gesagt? Es ist jemand in Hogwarts, hinter dem sie her ist?" In seiner Stimme schwang etwas mit, was Harry nicht ganz deuten konnte, aber er tendierte dazu, es für einen Anflug von Panik zu halten...

------------

Hat jemand behauptet, ich würde keine Cliffhanger bringen? Nö, oder?

Soll ich weiterschreiben, oder soll ich gemein sein und erst mal Wooochen lang nicht updaten? Das nächste Kapitel ist schon komplett fertig... Es heißt _Remus_...

Wie ihr mich dazu bekommt, es schnell hochzuladen? Reviewt!

Na, lara – gefällt dir das Pairing immer noch???


	8. Remus I

Wie, nur ein Review? Danke für deine Treue, Matjes, und sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte noch auf etwas mehr gehofft. War ich zu gemein? War das die Strafe? Wie auch immer, hier kommt Kapitel 8...  
  
Lisande Career und Francis Truman gehören mir. Moussa wird bald erwürgt, wenn er Morgens weiterhin solchen Terror macht, wie heute - und alle wiedererkannten Personen gehören selbstverständlich J. K. Rowling!  
  
Kapitel 8 - Remus I  
  
Harry nickte, und Sirius schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. Schließlich sagt er ruhig: "Ich glaube, ich habe die Dame unterschätzt." Dann drehte er sich zu Professor Lupin um, schlug ihm leicht mit dem Handrücken gegen den Oberarm und sagte gereizt: "Und du hör auf zu lachen, das ist nicht lustig!" Professor Lupin ließ die Hände sinken, und Harry stellte erstaunt fest, dass seine Schultern tatsächlich von unterdrücktem Gelächter bebten. Was immer ihn so erheiterte musste so lustig sein, dass er sogar Lachtränen in den Augen stehen hatte. "Tut mir leid, Padfoot," grinste er, wobei er nicht sehr überzeugend klang, "aber das ist lustig!" Dann fiel sein Blick auf Harry, der immer noch fassungslos zwischen den beiden hin und her sah. "Keine Sorge Harry, ich bin nicht verrückt geworden. Du kannst nur nicht verstehen, warum ich mich gerade so amüsiere, weil du etwas nicht weißt - nicht wissen kannst, weil wir es geheimgehalten haben. Zunächst mal mach dir keine Sorgen, Professor Truman ist keine Gefahr für Sirius - sie ist meine Schwester. Meine Halbschwester, um genau zu sein. Und sie weiß ganz genau, dass Sirius hier ist, sie weiß sogar, in welcher Gestalt."  
  
Harry klappte der Kiefer hinunter. Damit hätte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, obwohl es den vertrauten Umgang zwischen Professor Lupin und Professor Truman natürlich erklärte. Eines erklärte es aber nicht: "Aber - was hat sie denn dann damit gemeint, dass sie hinter ihm her ist - oder hat sie gar nicht von Sirius gesprochen?" Lupin grinste, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Sirius einfing. "Doch, doch, das hat sie - aber ich glaube, das sollte er dir selber erklären!" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Dazu hast du viel zu viel Spaß dabei, Moony, den möchte ich dir nicht verderben. Erzähl es ihm ruhig, ich denke so lange schon mal über meine Fluchtchancen nach." Lupin grinste noch etwas breiter, falls das überhaupt möglich war, und räusperte sich. "Nunja, Harry, es gibt da noch eine andere Art, auf die eine Frau hinter einem her sein kann. Und soweit ich es beurteilen kann, ist Francis hinter Sirius her, seit sie elf ist. Sie ist sechs Jahre jünger als wir, musst du wissen."  
  
Harry sah kurz von Professor Lupin zu Sirius, der irgendwie ziemlich nachdenklich aussah, und murmelte dann: "Ach so meinte sie das! Da wäre ich nie drauf gekommen, wir haben gedacht, dass Sie mit ihr zusammen sind!" Jetzt war es Sirius, der lachte, während Professor Lupin eine Augenbraue hochzog. "Ach habt ihr das? Mir ist schon aufgefallen, dass da Gerüchte kursieren, aber ich weiß im Moment nicht, was man dagegen tun kann." Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. "Ähm, verzeihen Sie, aber - warum sagen Sie nicht einfach, dass Sie Geschwister sind?"  
  
Professor Lupin seufzte. "Weil ich eigentlich nicht will, dass es jemand erfährt. Du musst das verstehen, Harry - als Francis hier nach Hogwarts gekommen ist, hatte ich Angst davor, dass irgendwann mal jemand erfahren könnte, dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Wenn das damals herausgekommen wäre, dann hätte ich die Schule verlassen müssen, und ich wollte nicht, dass man Francis dann mit mir in Verbindung bringt, weil ich befürchtet habe, dass sie dann auch gehen müsste. Jetzt wissen alle, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, und ich werde deshalb angefeindet - und deshalb will ich immer noch nicht, dass man uns in Verbindung bringt. Aber wir haben offenbar nicht genügend aufgepasst. Francis ist vor zweieinhalb Jahren, kurz bevor ich zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, zu mir gezogen und wir sind offenbar im letzten Jahr zu vertraut miteinander geworden, das ist euch - und ich glaube, auch anderen - ja aufgefallen. Naja, wir müssen sehen, wie wir damit umgehen, aber jedenfalls weißt du jetzt Bescheid. Du kannst es Ron und Hermine übrigens gerne erzählen, ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr drei es für euch behaltet."  
  
Harry nickte und sah dann nochmals zu Sirius hinüber. Sein Pate sah immer noch nachdenklich aus, und Harry beschloss, die Frage, wie er denn über Professor Trumans Absichten dachte, zumindest für den Moment für sich zu behalten.  
  
Nachdem Harry sein Büro verlassen hatte, saß Remus Lupin noch lange nachdenklich am Tisch, während sein Tee langsam kalt wurde.  
  
*  
  
Erster September, kurz vor elf Uhr, King's Cross. Das magische Gleis 9 ¾ quoll über mit Kindern und Jugendlichen zwischen elf und siebzehn Jahren, Haustieren und Eltern. In all diesem Gewühl stand der siebzehnjährige James Potter und hielt Ausschau nach seinen Freunden Sirius Black und Remus Lupin. Der vierte im Bunde, Peter Pettigrew, war bereits im Zug und reservierte ein Abteil.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite der magischen Sperre hetzten zwei Jungen von etwa siebzehn Jahren mit großen Gepäckkarren auf die Bahnsteige Nr. 9 und 10 zu. Kurz vor elf - sie mussten sich wirklich beeilen, um den Hogwarts-Express noch zu erwischen. Der vordere der beiden, ein wirklich gut aussehender Typ mit schwarzen Haaren, sah sich kurz nach seinem Freund um, der irgendwie krank aussah. "He, Moony, beeil' dich - es ist kurz vor elf!" Der so angesprochene nickte und legte etwas an Tempo zu. Kurz darauf kamen sie an die Barriere zwischen den Muggel-Gleisen neun und zehn. Sie sahen sich kurz um - kein Muggel durfte mitbekommen, wie sie Gleis 9 ¾ erreichten. "Okay," murmelte der Schwarzhaarige, "kein Muggel in Sicht. Los geht's!" "Sirius, warte!" Sein Freund, den er mit "Moony" angesprochen hatte, hielt ihn zurück. "Siehst du die Kleine da drüben? Ich glaube, die weiß nicht, wie sie zum Gleis kommen soll." Sirius folgte seinem Blick und sah ein kleines Mädchen mit kupferroten Locken, das ebenfalls einen hochbeladenen Gepäckwagen vor sich herschob. Oben auf dem Wagen war ein Korb, in dem eine helle Katze mit braunem Gesicht kläglich miaute. Sirius nickte. Die Kleine sah wirklich orientierungslos aus. Er warf seinem Freund einen kurzen Blick zu. "Gut, Remus, pass auf. Du gehst vor, sonst machen sich Prongs und Wormtail noch Sorgen, wo wir bleiben. Ich kümmere mich um die Kurze." Remus nickte. Nach einem weitere Blick in die Runde schob er seinen Wagen auf die Barriere zu und war kurz darauf verschwunden. Sirius machte ein paar Schritte auf das Mädchen zu und tippte ihr auf die Schulter. "He du, suchst du was?" Die Kleine drehte sich um und sah ihn aus großen, grauen Augen an, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkamen. Sirius schob den Gedanken zur Seite. Blödsinn, er hatte das Mädchen noch nie gesehen. "Ja - ich suche ein Gleis, aber ich glaube, das gibt es gar nicht. Hast du schon mal was von Gleis 9 ¾ gehört?" Sirius lachte. "Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du nach Hogwarts willst. Hör zu, wir müssen uns beeilen. Siehst du die Absperrung da, zwischen Gleis 9 und 10? Sie sieht massiv aus, ist es aber nicht. Du läufst einfach darauf zu - wenn du Angst hast, rennst du besser." Das Mädchen warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu. "Ich habe keine Angst!" Sie drehte mit einigen Schwierigkeiten ihren Gepäckwagen, schob ihn an und rannte dann auf die Barriere zu. Sirius blieb dicht hinter ihr - die Zeit wurde wirklich knapp.  
  
Als Sirius den Bahnsteig erreichte, war er fast leer. Gerade stiegen die letzten Schüler ein. Am Ende des Zuges entdeckte er James Potter, der ihm zuwinkte. "Na endlich, Padfoot, ich dachte schon, wir müssten dieses Jahr auf dich verzichten! Komm, beeil' dich." Sirius hob den schweren Koffer ohne sichtbare Mühe vom Wagen und brachte ihn in den Zug. James gab dem Gepäckwagen einen Tritt zur Seite und stieg dann ebenfalls ein. Der Zug ruckte an und fuhr los. James hielt Sirius auf, bevor der das Abteil betreten konnte. "Warte mal. Bevor wir da rein gehen - wie geht es Remus?" James sah seinen Freund besorgt an. Remus hatte keine schönen Ferien hinter sich - sein Vater war drei Wochen vor deren Ende gestorben. Da auch seine Mutter tot war, hatte er jetzt niemanden mehr, und deshalb hatte Sirius sich kurzerhand während der letzten zwei Ferienwochen selbst bei Remus eingeladen. Sirius seufzte leise. "Es geht ihm gar nicht gut. Das mit seinem Vater hat ihn schwer mitgenommen, und der letzte Vollmond war grauenvoll - so sehr hat er noch nie getobt. Ich bin fast nicht mit ihm fertig geworden." James nickte bedrückt. "Ich habe es befürchtet - er sieht entsetzlich aus. Hallo Wormtail, wir kommen schon." Peter Pettigrew war in der Abteiltür aufgetaucht - ein kleiner, pummeliger Junge, der, obwohl im gleichen Alter, wesentlich jünger aussah als seine Freunde. Sirius und James folgten ihm ins Abteil, wo Remus gerade dabei war, den Koffer von Peter daran zu hindern, vom Gepäckregal zu rutschen. Als er ihn sicher verstaut hatte, sprang er vom Sitz und ließ sich statt dessen darauf nieder. James, Sirius und Peter belegten die anderen Sitze mit Beschlag und begannen sich zu unterhalten. Nach zwei langen Ferienmonaten waren die Marauders endlich wieder vereint.  
  
"Was meint ihr, wie viele von den Neuen kommen dieses Jahr nach Griffindor? Wir könnten mal wieder würdigen Nachwuchs gebrauchen, schließlich sind wir nur noch ein Jahr da!" Sirius grinste. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er damit keine Musterschüler meinte. Remus lächelte schwach. Auch wenn es ihm nicht gut ging, gab er sich alle Mühe, sich nicht gehen zu lassen. "Wer weiß, vielleicht haben wir eine ja schon kennengelernt." Peter sah verwirrt aus. "Wieso?" James schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach Wormtail, hörst du eigentlich nie zu? Moony hat uns doch von der Kleinen erzählt, die Padfoot mit alt bewährtem Charme zum Gleis gebracht hat!" "Ja, aber wieso meint ihr, dass sie nach Griffindor kommt?" Dieses Mal war es Sirius, der antwortet: "Weil sie ein ziemlich freches kleines Ding zu sein scheint, deshalb. Und sie hatte nicht die geringste Scheu, durch die Barriere zu gehen. Also für Hufflepuff zu frech, für Ravenclaw zu mutig - und Slytherin? Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ach übrigens, Prongs - wo steckt Lily?" James lächelte. "Sie ist ein Abteil weiter, mit ein paar anderen Mädchen. Aber wahrscheinlich kommt sie nachher noch zu uns." Sirius grinste breit. "Na, das wollen wir doch hoffen - wie solltest du Ärmster nur die ganze lange Fahrt ohne sie überstehen?"  
  
Lily kam mittags ins Abteil der Jungen, kurz nachdem die nette Hexe mit Ihrem Imbisswagen dagewesen war. Sie und James begrüßten sich mit einem langen Kuss, der Sirius breit grinsen ließ. Als Lily sich neben James setzte, fragte er: "He - und wer küsst mich?" Lily lachte. Sie war ein ausgesprochen hübsches Mädchen mit strahlenden, grünen Augen. "Du wirst schon nicht zu kurz kommen, Sirius, da habe ich keine Sorgen!" Sirius sah sie mit großen, fragenden Augen an. "Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst!" Sein unschuldiger Gesichtsausdruck entlockte selbst Remus ein herzliches Lachen. Es war nun wirklich kein Geheimnis, dass Sirius bei den Hexen in Hogwarts äußerst beliebt war. Lily lächelte ihn strahlend an. "Aber wenn du Sorgen hast - nebenan sitzt Sibyll Trelawny, vielleicht soll ich sie mal rüberholen?" Sirius stöhnte. "Lass mich bloß mit der schwebenen Jungfrau in Ruhe!" Lily kicherte. "Wieso? Ich glaube, sie steht auf dich!" Sirius verdrehte die Augen. "Wenn sie auf jeden steht, dem sie alle paar Minuten drohendes Unheil vorhersagt, dann magst du recht haben. Ich für meinen Teil bin ganz froh, dass wir die Hufflepuffs nicht allzuhäufig sehen!" Lily kicherte noch etwas mehr. Sibyll Trelawny war nur in einem einzigen Fach gut, und das war Wahrsagen - wobei niemand so genau wusste, ob sie wirklich etwas in Teebleättern, Lebenslinien und Kristallkugeln erkennen konnte oder ob sie nur ganz genau wusste, was die Professorin hören wollte. Seit zwei Jahren hatte sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, jedem, der es hören wollte (und ganz nebenbei auch allen, die es nicht hören wollten und nicht schnell genug kehrt machten) die Zukunft vorherzusagen - bevorzugterweise mit schrecklichen Krankheiten und anderen Unglücksfällen. Sirius war ihr Lieblingsopfer - böse Zungen behaupteten, dass sie ihm so gerne wahrsagte, weil sie bei ihm immer richtig lag, wenn sie ihm Unheil vorhersagte, denn seine nächste Strafarbeit lag nie länger als zwei Wochen entfernt.  
  
Der Zug lief im Bahnhof in Hogsmeade ein, als es bereits dunkel war. Lily war kurz zuvor in ihr Abteil zurück gegangen, um sich ihre Hogwarts-Roben anzuziehen, und auch die Jungen hatten sich umgezogen. Als James sich seinen Umhang umwarf, blitzte ein Anstecker auf. Sirius hielt James, der sich gerade umdrehen wollte, fest. "Moment mal - Prongs, du bist Schulsprecher? Und das erfahren wir erst jetzt?" James grinste etwas verlegen. "Naja, ich wollte nicht damit angeben und dachte, ihr findet es schon so raus. Lily ist übrigens Schulsprecherin."  
  
Auf dem Bahnsteig herrschte das übliche Gewimmel. An einem Ende tauchte eine riesige Gestalt auf. "Erstklässler zu mir! James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Peter - alles in Ordnung?" Die vier verzichteten auf eine Antwort und winkten Hagrid nur zu - bei dem Lärm auf dem Bahnsteig, den Hagrids tiefe Stimme mühelos übertönte, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich nicht gehört. Die vier kletterten in eine der bereitstehenden Kutschen, die sich gleich darauf in Richtung Hogwarts in Bewegung setzte.  
  
---------------- Na, überrascht - oder habt ihr damit gerechnet?  
  
Die nächsten Kapitel werden den Remus-Rückblick noch weiter ausbauen. Eigentlich hatte ich ein seeehr langes Kapitel gebastelt, habe mir dann aber überlegt, dass es wahrscheinlich einfacher zu lesen ist, wenn ich es in mehrere normal lange aufteile. Ich denke mal, dass ich dafür immer zwei gleichzeitig hochladen werde, und in möglichst kurzen Abständen. Aber nur, wenn ich ein paar Reviews bekomme! 


	9. Remus II

Ah, so gefallen mir die Reviews doch schon besser!!! Danke an alle!  
  
Julia, schön dass du dich meldest, ich hoffe, dir gefällt es weiterhin!  
  
Alinija, ich mag Remus auch - merkt man wahrscheinlich gar nicht, oder?  
  
Matjes, du solltest auch nicht damit rechnen, dass Remus anfängt zu lachen - hat also gut geklappt!! ;-))  
  
1234567890() (cooler Name!) wieso armer Sirius??? Armer Remus, würde ich eher sagen - war doch nichts mit 'ner Freundin...  
  
Sameda, keine Sorge - zu Sirius passen meiner Meinung nach keine Schnulzen. Ein Kapitel wird etwas schnulzige Anklänge haben, aber das kommt viel später und wird die Ausnahme bleiben...  
  
lara, nein, DU würdest keine Cliffhanger schreiben - du doch nicht!  
  
So, hier kommen Kapitel 9 und 10. Wiedererkannte Personen gehören im Zweifel J. K. Rowling, und einmal musste ich mich für einen Namen bei Tolkien bedienen...  
  
Kapitel 9 - Remus II  
  
Die große Halle in Hogwarts sah wieder einmal umwerfend aus mit den frei in der Luft schwebenden Kerzen, den langen, mit glänzenden goldenen Tellern gedeckten Tischen und vor allem der verzauberten Decke, die den Himmel draußen wieder spiegelte. Momentan zeigte sie einen fast klaren Sternenhimmel und den langsam abnehmenden Mond.  
  
Die Eingangstür zur großen Halle flog auf, und Professor McGonagall trat ein, gefolgt von einer langen Reihe Erstklässler. Vorn vor dem Lehrertisch stand bereits ein dreibeiniger Hocker, auf dem der sprechende Hut lag. Professor McGonagall ließ die Erstklässler Aufstellung nehmen und erklärte dann: "Sie werden jetzt auf Ihre Häuser verteilt. Derjenige, den ich aufrufe, tritt vor, setzt sich auf den Hocker und setzt den sprechenden Hut auf." Sie zog eine Pergamentrolle hervor, rollte sie auf und begann. "Applegate, Amy!" Ein blondes Mädchen trat vor, nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz und setzte den Hut auf. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, als der Hut auch schon laut "Hufflepuff!" rief. Amy sprang auf, legte den Hut wieder auf den Hocker zurück und lief zum Tisch der Hufflepuffs, wo sie mit Applaus begrüßt wurde. Die Zeremonie ging weiter. Remus und Sirius warteten interessiert darauf, dass die kleine Rothaarige vom Bahnhof aufgerufen wurde, aber sie mussten ziemlich lange warten. Schließlich, als nur noch zwei Mädchen und ein Junge vorn standen (Griffindor waren bis jetzt drei Mädchen und fünf Jungen zugeteilt worden), rief Professor McGonagall "Truman, Francis!" auf, und die Rothaarige trat vor und setzte den Hut auf. "Griffindor!" Sirius grinste, als an ihrem Tisch Applaus losbrach. "Was habe ich gesagt?" James stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite, grinste aber auch. "Wir sind ja alle sooo stolz auf dich!"  
  
Einige Tage vergingen. Die Freunde hatten sich schnell wieder in Hogwarts eingelebt, und genauso schnell auch wieder angefangen, jedem, der ihnen einfiel, Streiche zu spielen. Lieblingsopfer waren die Slytherins, allen voran Severus Snape. Auch Remus erholte sich langsam. Die vertraute Umgebung in Hogwarts tat ihm gut. Momentan sah er allerdings nicht sehr wach aus - aber damit war er in guter Gesellschaft. Auch Sirius, James und Peter, die neben ihm am Frühstückstisch saßen, wirkten recht verschlafen. Sie hatten in der Nacht, gut versteckt unter James' Umhang, mal wieder das Schulgelände unsicher gemacht und deshalb nur wenige Stunden geschlafen.  
  
Plötzlich stieß Sirius ihn in die Seite und lenkte seinen Blick mit den Augen zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber, wo gerade Severus Snape und zwei seiner Freunde, Wilkes und Rosier, am Tisch Platz nahmen. Snape griff nach seinem Becher, trank einen Schluck - und spuckte den Kürbissaft sofort wieder aus. Es war zu spät. Der Färbetrank, mit dem Sirius' am Vorabend den Becher ausgestrichen hatte, begann bereits zu wirken, und Snapes fettiges, schwarzes Haar nahm langsam einen zartblauen Ton an. Da er den Trank nicht geschluckt hatte, wurde die Farbe ziemlich unregelmäßig und scheckig, aber das verstärkte die Wirkung um so mehr. Nach und nach merkten auch die anderen Schüler, was geschehen war, und bald hallte die große Halle von herzlichem, überwiegend schadenfrohem Gelächter wieder.  
  
Auf Sirius' Gesicht lag ein breites, genüßliches Grinsen. "Steht unserem kleinen Schleimbeutel gut, nicht wahr? Ein Hoch auf die Hauselfen!" Die Marauders hatten schon seit ihrem zweiten Schuljahr einen hervorragenden Kontakt zu den in der Küche arbeitenden Hauselfen, und es war ihnen daher in der vergangenen Nacht nicht schwergefallen, diese dazu zu überreden, ihnen zu zeigen, welche Becher für das Frühstück zum Slytherin-Tisch hochgeschickt werden würden. James und Remus hatten daraufhin einen der Becher so verzaubert, dass er für Snape große Anziehungskraft ausüben würde, damit er garantiert den Platz bei diesem Becher wählte, während Sirius ihn mit dem zuvor selbstgebrauten Färbetrank behandelt hatte. Remus hätte diesen Trank wahrscheinlich nicht zustande gebracht - so gut er in den Fächern Verwandlungen und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war, so schlecht war er in Zaubertränke - mit den fein abzustimmenden Zutaten kam er einfach nicht klar.  
  
Am Slytherin-Tisch brach leichtes Chaos aus, als Snape mit einem Ruck aufstand, der den ganzen Tisch zum Wackeln brachte, und dann hocherhobenen - und bläulich leuchtenden - Hauptes zum Griffindor-Tisch herüber kam. Vor Sirius blieb er stehen. "Du," knirschte er, "das hast du nicht umsonst getan!" Sirius sah ihn mit seinem besten Was-habe-ich-denn-jetzt-schon- wieder-angestellt-Blick an. "Ich? Ich war heute noch nicht einmal in deiner Nähe! Frag doch deine beiden Lieblinge, Wilkes und Rosier, ob die es waren - ich glaube, Rosier hat vorhin an deinem Becher rumgefummelt, als du nicht hingesehen hast! Wer auch immer es war, wollte dir wahrscheinlich zart andeuten, dass du mal wieder 'ne Haarwäsche gebrauchen kannst."  
  
Der gesamte Griffindor-Tisch kicherte inzwischen. Snapes Gesicht färbte sich dunkelrot. "Mach so weiter, und du hast bald ein Problem!" Sirius schüttelte freundlich lächelnd den Kopf. "Aber nicht doch, wenn jemand Probleme hat, dann du! Guten Morgen, Professor McGonagall!" Snape beugte sich vor. "Auf den blöden Trick falle ich nicht rein! Wenn der alte Drachen hier wäre..." "...würde ich was tun? Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin für absolute Unverschämtheit, Snape! Und jetzt gehen Sie sofort in den Krankenflügel und lassen Sie diese Haare in Ordnung bringen, Madam Pomfrey hat sicherlich den richtigen Trank dafür! Black, grinsen Sie nicht so unverschämt, wenn ich beweisen könnte, dass Sie dafür verantwortlich sind, würde das auch Griffindor zehn Punkte kosten!"  
  
Ein Rauschen erfüllte die große Halle. Remus hob noch nicht einmal den Kopf. Er hatte keine Zeitung abonniert, und wer sollte ihm schon schreiben? Daher war er mehr als überrascht, als eine der Eulen vor ihm landete und einen Brief auf seinen Teller fallen ließ. Er nahm den Umschlag auf und betrachtete ihn. Außer seinem Namen trug er keine Beschriftung. Remus zuckte die Schultern und öffnete den Brief. "He, Moony, träumst du?" Remus zuckte zusammen und sah auf. Der Griffindor- Tisch war leer, lediglich seine Freunde standen noch um ihn herum. Hastig stopfte er den Brief in die Tasche und sprang auf. "Nein, alles in Ordnung. Was haben wir jetzt?" Sirius runzelte die Stirn. "Doppelstunde Verwandlungen. Bist du sicher, das alles in Ordnung ist?" Remus nickte. "Ja - fast. Ich erzähle es euch später."  
  
Remus verbarg ein Gähnen hinter der vorgehaltenen Hand. Eigentlich gehörte Verwandlungen zu seinen Lieblingsfächern, vielleicht, weil er seine ganz persönlichen Erfahrungen damit hatte, aber heute war ihm nicht nach Lernen zumute. Ein kurzer Blick zu seinen Freunden zeigte ihm, dass er damit nicht allein war. James sah zwar sehr aufmerksam aus, aber das lag wohl eher daran, dass seine Hand unter dem Tisch auf Lilys Knie lag, Peter sah Professor McGonagall, die seit einer halben Stunde einen Monolog hielt, mit großen, leeren Augen verständnislos an und Sirius hatte die Arme auf dem Tisch verschränkt, den Kopf darauf gelegt und schlief. Remus stützte den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und das Kinn in die Hand und heuchelte Interesse. Tatsächlich waren seine Gedanken überall, aber nicht bei Verwandlungen jeglicher Art.  
  
"Langweile ich Sie, Black?" Professor McGonagall war neben ihnen aufgetaucht und tippte Sirius mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Schulter. Sirius hob den Kopf von den Armen und sah sie gekränkt an. "Aber niemals, Professor!" "Gut," antwortete McGonagall spitz. "Da die Stunde gleich zu Ende ist, werden Sie leider heute keine Gelegenheit mehr haben, um Ihre Kenntnisse zu demonstrieren, aber ich bin sicher, dass Sie ihn der nächsten Stunde mit ebenso großer Begeisterung, wie Sie heute zugehört haben, ein Referat über den Inhalt der heutigen Stunde halten werden. Und damit auch künftige Generationen noch an Ihren Geistesblitzen teilhaben können, werden Sie mir dieses Referat bis Donnerstag schriftlich einreichen. Ich denke, drei Pergamentrollen werden genügen." Remus und Sirius warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Es war nun wirklich nicht die erste Strafarbeit, die Sirius bekam, und es würde wohl auch nicht die letzte sein. Als McGonagall ihnen den Rücken zudrehte und wieder zu ihrem Pult zurückkehrte, murmelte Sirius: "Du glaubst gar nicht, wie groß ich schreiben kann!"  
  
Auch wenn Remus es kaum für möglich gehalten hatte, ging auch an diesem Vormittag der Unterricht irgendwann zu Ende. Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie heute eine Freistunde und nutzten diese Zeit, um einen Spaziergang zum See zu machen. Es war ein herrlicher Tag, und wer konnte, verbrachte ihn an der frischen Luft. Der Riesenkrake, der im See lebte, machte da keine Ausnahme und hatte seine Tentakel am Ufer ausgebreitet.  
  
Sirius nahm seinen Umhang ab, breitete ihn auf dem Boden aus, lockerte seine rot-goldene Griffindor-Krawatte und warf sich auf seinen Umhang, das Gesicht genießerisch der Sonne zugewandt. Peter und James grinsten und machten es sich ebenfalls bequem. Remus war der einzige, der stehenblieb - unschlüssig, wie er seinen Freunden von dem verwirrenden Brief erzählen sollte, den er an diesem Morgen bekommen hatte.  
  
"Moony, setz' dich, du stehst mir in der Sonne!" Sirius schlug die Augen auf und sah Remus gespielt vorwurfsvoll an. Als er Remus' ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah, setzte er sich auf, fasste Remus am Handgelenk und zog ihn zu sich herunter. "Na komm schon - was ist passiert? Von wem war der Brief?" Remus atmete tief durch. Dann sagte er schnell, bevor er es sich wieder anders überlegen konnte: "Mein Vater hat ein Testament gemacht. In vier Wochen wird es eröffnet, in London. Ich muss hin." Schweigen antwortete ihm. Dann sagte James leise: "Remus, es tut mir leid, dass du immer wieder daran erinnert wirst." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist es nicht - naja, nicht überwiegend. Ich frage mich nur - warum sollte er ein Testament gemacht haben? Ich habe keine Verwandten mehr. Und so viel zu vererben hatte er nun auch wieder nicht, wir waren nie reich." Remus schluckte, dann ergänzte er leise: "Vielleicht... hat er mich ja... enterbt, weil - weil er meinte, dass ich nicht... ich meine..."  
  
Sirius unterbrach ihn. "Moony, du bist verrückt, wenn du ernsthaft glaubst, dass dein Vater dich enterbt weil du ein Werwolf bist! Ich glaube, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Du hast doch mal erzählt, dass er regelmäßig an das St.-Mungos-Hospital gespendet hat - vielleicht hat er ja denen ein bißchen Gold vererbt." James nickte bekräftigend. "Ja, so etwas wird es sein. Mach' dir keine Sorgen, Moony - dein Vater hat sich zuviel Mühe gegeben, dir den Schulbesuch hier zu ermöglichen, um dir jetzt so etwas anzutun." Remus nickte dankbar. So etwas ähnliches hatte er sich ja auch schon gesagt, aber es war schwer, es auch zu glauben. "Ähm, Remus, sag mal... was haben wir in vier Wochen? So in Sachen Mond, meine ich?" Remus drehte sich zu Peter und grinste schmal. "Das gleiche wie jetzt - Neumond!"  
  
--------- und weiter geht's mit Kappi 10... 


	10. Remus III

Ohne große Worte: Disclaimer s. Kapitel 9...  
  
Kapitel 10 - Remus III  
  
"Wem gehört dieses Fellbündel hier?" Sirius, der gerade in einem der bequemen Sessel am Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors Platz nehmen wollte, fand diesen von einer cremefarbenen Katze belegt, die sich dort zusammengerollt hatte. Als er sie aufnahm und für alle sichtbar hochhielt sah er, dass Gesicht, Ohren, Schwanz und Beine schokoladenfarben und die Pfoten schneeweiß waren. Die Katze sah ihn aus ihren großen, blauen Augen an und gab einen langgezogenen, klagenden Laut von sich. "Galadriel! Du blödes Vieh, du solltest doch im Schlafsaal bleiben!"  
  
Die rothaarige Erstklässlerin, der Sirius am Bahnhof den Weg zum Gleis gezeigt hatte, sprang auf und lief auf Sirius zu. "Entschuldige," murmelte sie, während sie ihm Galadriel aus den Händen nahm und wie ein Baby in ihre Armbeuge legte, "ich hoffe, du bist nicht allergisch oder so?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, kein Problem, äh - Francis?" Die Kleine nickte. Sirius lächelte sie an. "Eine schöne Katze - so eine habe ich noch nie gesehen." Francis lächelte zurück. Aus ihrer Miene sprach Besitzerstolz. "Das ist eine Heilige Birma - und eine ganz besonders schöne dazu."  
  
Sie schwieg einen Moment. Sirius, der das Gespräch als beendet ansah, setzte sich in den geräumten Sessel. "Äh, Sirius? Kann ich dich noch mal was fragen?" Sirius drehte sich um und stellte fest, dass Francis noch am gleichen Platz stand. "Hast du doch gerade schon getan!" Sirius grinste. Francis nickte. "Stimmt auch wieder. Aber eigentlich wollte ich wissen, wo Remus ist." "Remus? Was willst du denn von dem?" "Ihn was fragen!" Sirius stutzte. Die Kleine sprach ganz schön frech mit einem Siebtklässler. "Tja, da wirst du wohl bis übermorgen warten müssen, Remus ist nicht da." Francis biss sich auf die Lippen, zuckte dann die Schultern, murmelte ein "Danke" und verschwand mit ihrer Katze in Richtung der Mädchenschlafräume. Sirius zuckte die Schultern und drehte sich wieder zum Feuer. Kurz darauf war er in eine geflüsterte Unterhaltung mit James und Peter vertieft.  
  
"Wann gehen wir?" "Nicht zu spät - ich mache mir ziemliche Sorgen um Moony! Der letzte Vollmond war schlimm, und seit er vor zwei Wochen diesen Brief bekommen hat, gefällt er mir gar nicht!" "Gut, dann sollten wir nicht warten, bis der Gemeinschaftsraum leer ist! Ich hole den Umhang, treffen wir uns vor dem Portraitloch!" James stand auf, blieb einen Augenblick bei Lily stehen, um sie zu küssen und schlenderte dann in Richtung der Treppe, die zu den Jungenschlafsälen führte.  
  
Sirius und Peter standen gemeinsam auf und verschwanden durch das Porträtloch in den Gang. Dort drückten sie sich in eine Nische, um auf James zu warten. Lange mussten sie nicht warten. Nur wenige Minuten nach ihnen kletterte James durch das Porträtloch und schlich zu ihnen. Unter dem Arm trug er seinen zusammengerollten Tarnumhang, den er nun über sich und seine beiden Freunde warf, und gleich darauf waren sie auf dem Weg in die Eingangshalle. Kurz darauf konnte ein aufmerksamer Beobachter einen beeindruckenden Hirsch, einen riesigen, zottigen, schwarzen Hund und eine gewöhnliche graue Ratte über das Hogwarts - Gelände in Richtung der Peitschenden Weide jagen sehen.  
  
Die drei Animagi erreichten die peitschende Weide. Peter, die Ratte, schlüpfte zwischen den wild um sich schlagenden Zweigen hindurch und drückte mit der Pfote auf einen Knoten am Stamm. Sofort stoppten die wilden Bewegungen der Weide, so dass James und Sirius in ihren Gestalten als Hirsch und Hund ebenfalls unbeschadet zwischen die Äste schlüpfen und dann in den Gang, der sich zwischen den Wurzeln des angriffslustigen Baumes auftat, abtauchen konnten. Peter nahm die Pfote vom Knoten und folgte seinen Freunden in den langen, dunklen Gang.  
  
Als sie sich dem Ende des Ganges näherten, hörten sie die Geräusche, die dem Endpunkt des Ganges, der Heulenden Hütte, ihren Namen gegeben hatten. Fauchen, Jaulen, Knurren, und immer wieder ein dumpfes Geräusch, mit dem sich ein großer Körper gegen die hölzerne Tür warf. Die Tür zitterte, hielt aber stand.  
  
Was jetzt folgte, war eine seit langem eingespielte Routine. Sirius, in seiner Gestalt als Hund, nahm sprungbereit vor der Tür Aufstellung, während James etliche Schritte zurücktrat. Dann verwandelte er sich zurück, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Tür. In einer kleinen Pause zwischen den Schlägen schrie er "Alohomora!", steckte den Zauberstab wieder in seine Roben und verwandelte sich erneut in einen Hirsch. Im gleichen Moment warf Sirius sich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht gegen die Tür, die nach innen aufschwang. Von seinem Schwung getragen, flog er durch die Öffnung und riß den dahinter lauernden Werwolf um. Peter und James - Ratte und Hirsch - stürmten direkt hinter ihm in den Raum, wobei James die Tür mit seinen Hinterhufen wieder ins Schloss warf. Dann eilte er zu Sirius und versuchte mit ihm gemeinsam, den Werwolf - ihren bedauernswerten Freund Remus - zu beruhigen.  
  
Es wurde eine lange Nacht. Unter dem Einfluss seiner Freunde wurde der Werwolf ruhiger, aber zwischendurch tobte er immer wieder, und James und Sirius waren mehrmals gezwungen, ihn mit ihren Körpern gegen den Boden zu drücken um ihn davon abzuhalten, sich selbst zu verletzen. Nach Ewigkeiten, wie es schien, lief ein letzter Schauer durch den Wolfskörper, und die Rückverwandlung setzte ein. Auch Sirius, James und Peter verwandelten sich zurück.  
  
Sirius kniete sich neben Remus und zog ihn in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position. Remus lächelte schwach und murmelte "Mal wieder überstanden!" Dann sackte er bewusstlos gegen Sirius' Schulter. Sirius wechselte einen langen Blick mit James und Peter. Allen dreien waren die Strapazen der Nacht anzusehen. So schlimm war es wirklich lange nicht mehr gewesen. James konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann Remus das letzte Mal nach einer Vollmondnacht so erschöpft gewesen war, dass er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Peter keuchte (was hatte er eigentlich getan, das ihn so angestrengt hatte?) "Du hattest recht, Padfoot, es war schlimm!" Sirius lachte humorlos. "Wenn du das hier schlimm nennst, hättest du letzten Monat dabei sein sollen. Dagegen war die letzte Nacht eine wahre Erholung! Komm, legen wir ihn aufs Bett!" Er fasste Remus, der immer noch an seiner Schulter lehnte, unter den Achseln, James nahm seine Beine, und gemeinsam trugen sie ihn in das Nachbarzimmer und legten ihn auf das pompöse Bett, das dort stand. Dann machten sich die drei Animagi - wieder in ihren Tiergestalten - zurück auf den Weg ins Schloss.  
  
Besorgte Stimmen wisperten unverständliche Laute. Er schwebte aus bodenloser Dunkelheit langsam nach oben, den Stimmen entgegen. Allmählich lichtete sich das Dunkel, die Stimmen wurden klarer. Langsam wurden Wortfetzen verständlich, dann ganze Sätze. "...muss doch allmählich aufwachen..." - "...seit heute Morgen..." - "...schlimme Nacht, braucht Ruhe..." - "...aber so lange..."  
  
James. Das waren James und Sirius, die sich mit der Krankenschwester unterhielten. Aber weshalb waren sie so besorgt? "So ein tiefer Schlaf, das ist doch unnatürlich!" "Nicht so laut, ihr weckt ihn nur unnötig auf! Ich habe ihm einen starken Schlaftrank gegeben, wie ich schon sagte: er braucht jetzt Ruhe. Er hat eine schlimme Zeit hinter sich, und das prägt sich in solchen Nächten aus." "Ich hasse den Vollmond!" Vollmond - sie sprachen von ihm! Remus schüttelte endgültig die letzten Schleier des Schlafes ab und hob mühsam die Augenlider. Er lag in dem viel zu vertrauten Bett im Krankenflügel. Nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt standen James und Sirius und sprachen immer noch besorgt auf Madam Pomfrey ein, bis diese energisch wurde. "Jetzt reicht es - das hier ist ein Krankenflügel, kein Gemeinschaftsraum! Raus mit euch!"  
  
"Nein, wartet!" Remus streckte die Hand aus und bekam Stoff zu fassen - Sirius' Umhang. Sirius wirbelte herum, sein Umhang entglitt dabei Remus' kraftlosen Fingern. "Moony, na endlich!" Gleich darauf saßen seine Freunde rechts und links von ihm auf der Bettkante. Remus lächelte. Es war zwar eher eine müde Grimasse, aber immerhin ein deutliches Zeichen, dass er wirklich wach war. Gleich darauf fühlte er eine kühle Hand auf der Stirn, dann entfernten sich die leisen Schritte der Krankenschwester. Remus' Blick glitt von Sirius zu James. "War es - wirklich so schlimm?" flüsterte er. Sirius grinste schief. "Ansichtssache. Wenn du es mit letztem Monat vergleichst, nein, dann nicht." "Na super." Remus klang alles andere als begeistert.  
  
Bevor jedoch noch einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, hörten sie Madam Pomfreys Schritte zurückkehren. Sie stellte etwas auf Remus' Nachttisch ab. Gleich darauf gab es ein lautes Knacken, und Remus sah sich mit einem riesigen Stück Schokolade konfrontiert. Er verzog das Gesicht. Schokolade als Heilmittel mochte ja bei den meisten recht beliebt sein, aber er konnte sie nicht mehr sehen. "Muss das sein?" Madam Pomfrey verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Das kommt darauf an, wie lange du hier bleiben willst!" Ihr Ton hatte eindeutig etwas Drohendes an sich. Remus verbiss sich jeden weiteren Widerspruch und stopfte sich brav die Schokolade in den Mund. Sofort breitete sich angenehme Wärme in seinem Körper aus. Seltsam - vorher war ihm gar nicht bewusst geworden, wie kalt ihm gewesen war.  
  
Er hatte gerade das letzte Stück hinuntergeschluckt, als ihm auch schon ein Becher vor die Nase gehalten wurde. Remus musterte ihn misstrauisch. "Was ist das?" "Schlaftrunk. Du brauchst Ruhe." Remus seufzte ergeben. Er hatte keine genaue Vorstellung davon, wie spät es war, aber es kam ihm so vor, als hätte er schon stundenlang geschlafen. Remus kämpfte sich in eine halbwegs sitzende Position, wobei ihm James half, indem er ihm die Hand stützend auf den Rücken legte, nahm den Becher und leerte ihn dann mit einem Zug. Mit den Tränken von Madam Pomfrey hatte er Erfahrung - je schneller man sie hinunterstürzte, desto weniger fiel der eklige Geschmack auf. Als er den Becher zurückgab, setzte auch schon die Wirkung ein, und er fiel in die Kissen zurück. Das letzte was er noch hörte, bevor er wieder einschlief, war Madam Pomfrey, die Sirius und James mit den Worten: "So, und jetzt geht zum Abendessen, ihr könnte ihn Morgen rechtzeitig zum Frühstück abholen!" aus dem Krankenflügel scheuchte."  
  
"Ähm, Remus?" Es war am nächsten Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum. Remus hatte den Tag gut überstanden und sich gewundert, wie wach er war, bis ihm aufgegangen war, dass er vierundzwanzig Stunden mehr oder weniger am Stück geschlafen haben musste. Jetzt saß er zusammen mit Peter an einem kleinen Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielte Zauberschach mit ihm - eine Aufgabe, bei der er sich nicht sehr konzentrieren musste, denn Peter verlor sowieso.  
  
Als er angesprochen wurde, drehte er sich um und sah die kleine Rothaarige (Francis Wie-auch-immer-sie-hieß) vor sich. "Anwesend - was ist?" Francis wurde puterrot, was zu ihren kupferfarbenen Haaren lustig aussah. "Ähm, ich - ich wollte dich fragen - alle sagen, du bist so gut in Verwandlungen und ich - ähm - also - ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir Nachhilfe geben könntest." Remus nickte. Warum nicht, er hatte schon öfter jüngeren Schülern geholfen. "Sicher." Francis atmete auf. "Oh, gut. Können wir gleich anfangen? Wir - wir sollen morgen geprüft werden, die McGonagall hat gesagt, wir wären alle so schlecht und - ich dachte, vielleicht..."  
  
Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und du meinst, so kurzfristig bringt das noch was? Na, meinetwegen. Gedulde dich noch fünf Minuten, Peter ist sowieso gleich schachmatt." Peter, der während ihres kurzen Gesprächs über dem Schachbrett gebrütet hatte sah auf. "Sei dir da nicht so sicher!" Er machte einen Zug mit seinem Springer und beobachtete zufrieden, wie dieser Remus' Läufer vom Brett fegte. Damit stand er nur noch wenige Felder von Remus' Dame entfernt. Peter lachte erfreut auf. "Damit hast du nicht gerechnet, nicht wahr? Gardez!"  
  
Remus lachte leise. Sicher, seine Dame wurde nun durch Peters Springer bedroht - aber dabei war diesem offenbar etwas entgangen. "Wormtail, das war dein Untergang!" Er berührte kurz die bedrohte Dame, und diese zog - sehr gemächlich - quer über das Sch(l)ach(t)feld, wo Peters Springer eine freie Schneise hinterlassen hatte, an deren Ende sein nun unbewachter König stand. Remus grinste breit. "Das nennt man Schachmatt!" Im gleichen Moment blieb Remus' Dame direkt vor Peters König stehen und streckte auffordernd die Hand aus. Peters König nahm seine Krone ab und warf sie vor der Dame auf das Brett - und Peter starrte ärgerlich auf das Brett. "Verdammt!" Remus stand auf und tätschelte ihm die Schulter. "Mach dir nichts daraus, Wormtail - es ist doch nur ein Spiel." Dann wandte er sich Francis zu. "Na was ist - sollen wir uns eine ruhige Ecke suchen?" Francis schluckte. "Ähm, also - mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir uns in irgendein leeres Klassenzimmer verziehen könnten - ich habe keine Lust, mir hier zu blamieren." Remus zuckte die Schultern. "Meinetwegen. Dann komm!"  
  
--------------  
  
Und schon wieder zu Ende... was im nächsten Kapitel kommt, könnt ihr euch wahrscheinlich denken, wir wissen ja schon ein bisschen mehr, als der liebe Remus... Also, dann reviewt mal schön, dann lade ich bald die nächsten beiden Kappis aus dem Remus-Rückblick hoch! 


	11. Remus IV

Ihr seid ja alle so doof - warum sagt mir denn keiner, dass ich die ganze Zeit Gryffindor falsch geschrieben habe? Mein Dankeschön für Reviews geht heute nur an Balin und 1234567890() (der Name ist immer noch cool!  
  
Das mir nicht viel gehört, ist inzwischen bekannt, oder?  
  
Kapitel 11 - Remus IV  
  
Remus und Francis erreichten das Klassenzimmer, in dem sonst Professor McGonagall Verwandlungen unterrichtete, und schlüpften schnell hinein. Sie wussten beide, dass sie eigentlich nicht mehr in der Nähe der Klassenzimmer gesehen werden sollten - es war bald schon Schlafenszeit für die jüngeren Schüler. Remus ließ sich auf der Kante eines der Tische nieder und sah Francis an. "Na dann erzähl mal, was macht ihr denn gerade? Seid ihr noch bei den Streichholz-Nadeln?" Francis nickte stumm. Remus zog mal wieder die Augenbraue hoch. Irgendwas stimmte hier doch nicht. Trotzdem machte er noch einen Versuch. "Na dann erklär' mal, was dir Probleme macht!"  
  
Francis nickte mechanisch, machte aber keine Anstalten zu sprechen. Remus seufzte. "Hier geht es nicht um Nachhilfe, nicht wahr?" Francis schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Um ehrlich zu sein - ich bin die einzige in meiner Klasse, deren Nadel keinen Schwefelkopf mehr hat. Ich - muss dir was sagen." Remus zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Der Ton, in dem sie das gesagt hatte, war so ernst gewesen - wusste sie etwas? Kannte sie etwa sein am besten gehütetes Geheimnis? Er zwang sich jedoch zu einem ruhigen Ton, als er sagte: "So? Und was sollte das sein?" Francis atmete tief durch. "Es... es geht um deinen Vater." Remus runzelte die Stirn. "Meinen Vater?" Sie nickte mit gesenktem Kopf. "Um deinen Vater. Um meinen Vater. Um... unseren Vater. Ich - ich bin deine Halbschwester."  
  
Francis starrte immer noch zu Boden. Ein langes Schweigen folgte ihren Worten. Schließlich, als Remus nach einigen Minuten immer noch nichts sagte, sah sie ängstlich auf. Sie fürchtete sich davor, ihn wütend zu sehen, aber als sie ihm in die Augen sah, war da - nichts. "Remus?" Remus wandte ihr langsam den Kopf zu. "Sag das nochmal." Francis seufzte leise. "Es tut mir leid - ich - ich habe immer geglaubt, mein Vater wäre tot - bis zum Ende der Sommerferien. Da hat mir meine Ma erst erzählt, dass er eigentlich noch gelebt hat und... und ich glaube, jetzt hat er ein Testament gemacht, nicht wahr?" Remus nickte. "Ja, das hat er." Wieder schwiegen beide einen langen Moment. Schließlich sagte Remus leise: "Wie lange waren sie zusammen?" Francis stutzte. "Was?" "Wie lange waren mein Vater - unser Vater - und deine Mutter zusammen?" "Ach so - gar nicht. Ma sagt, es war nur - nur eine Nacht" (sie wurde rot) "und danach war sie schwanger. Remus nickte langsam. Dann sprang er von der Tischkante. "Entschuldige, wenn ich dich jetzt hier so stehen lasse - aber das muss ich erst mal verdauen!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ fluchtartig das Klassenzimmer.  
  
"Sie ist WAS?" Remus hatte sich mit seinen Freunden in einen der Geheimgänge, die vermutlich nur sie selbst kannten, zurückgezogen, um wirklich völlig ungestört zu sein. Im flackernden Licht einer einzigen Kerze hatte er ihnen dann erzählt, was Francis ihm am Abend eröffnet hatte, und ihre Reaktionen reichten von Sirius' erstauntem Ausruf über Peters fassungslos aufklappenden Mund bis zu James' ungläubigem Kopfschütteln. "Und du glaubst ihr?" Remus zuckte die Schultern. "Warum sollte sie lügen? Spätestens in zwei Wochen würde es ja doch auffliegen."  
  
Sirius nickte langsam. "Du nimmst das erstaunlich gelassen hin. Also, wenn mir jemand sagen würde, das mein Vater..." Remus unterbrach ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung. "Ach hör auf - ich weiß seit langem, dass die Ehe meiner Eltern nicht glücklich war und dass es da andere Frauen gab. Ich glaube, sie haben sich nur meinetwegen nicht scheiden lassen - noch eine Sache, die ich mir ankreiden kann." "Moony!" Remus grinste schwach und fuhr sich verlegen mit gespreizten Fingern durch sein hellbraunes Haar. "Ja, ja, ist schon gut, ich höre ja schon auf. Aber wie gesagt - es wundert mich nicht. Ich war gestern nur ziemlich - geschockt."  
  
Peter murmelte "Kein Wunder," ansonsten sagte eine Weile keiner von ihnen etwas. Plötzlich schlug sich Sirius mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. "Na klar," murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst. Remus sah ihn verdutzt an. "Was ist klar?" Sirius schüttelte überrascht den Kopf, dann erklärte er: "Ich habe schon am Bahnhof gedacht, dass ich Francis' Augen schon mal gesehen habe - klar, weil es deine Augen sind!" Remus stutzte kurz, dann lächelte er. "Wirklich? Naja, Vater hatte auch graue Augen, das kann also schon sein." James grinste. "Padfoot, müssen wir uns jetzt etwas besonderes dabei denken, dass du Moonys Augen so gut kennst?" Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis durchgesickerte war, was James da andeutete, dann schüttelte sich Sirius plötzlich. "Brrr - Prongs, du hast eine widerliche Phantasie! Nimm's nicht persönlich, Moony, aber nein danke!" Remus lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Sorge, ich nehme es nicht persönlich - geht mir mit dir nämlich genauso!" James grinste. Auch wenn Remus und Sirius ihm noch lange schräge Blicke zuwerfen würden - sein Ziel, die Stimmung ein bisschen aufzulockern, hatte er erreicht.  
  
Wieder herrschte eine lange Stille. Schließlich fragte James vorsichtig: "Und - was, glaubst du jetzt, hat dein Vater in seinem Testament verfügt?" Remus zuckte unbehaglich die Schultern. "Wie schon gesagt - wir waren nie reich. Da ist das Haus - und ein bißchen Gold, das ist eigentlich alles. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich glauben soll." Die anderen nickten. Schließlich flüsterte Peter schüchtern: "Vielleicht hat er das Testament ja nur gemacht, damit du Alleinerbe bist - ich meine, wenn sie deine Schwester ist, hat sie doch auch Erbansprüche, wenn kein Testament existiert, oder?" Remus nickte. "Ja, vielleicht... Na wie auch immer, ich werde es herausfinden. Und jetzt sollte ich wohl erst mal mit Francis sprechen, sie soll nicht glauben, dass ich ihr böse bin!"  
  
Um es kurz zu machen: Remus sprach sich mit Francis aus und merkte schnell, dass sie ein aufgewecktes, pfiffiges Mädchen war und er seine kleine Schwester durchaus gern hatte. Sie fuhren zusammen nach London zur Testamentseröffnung, und hier stellte sich heraus, dass Peter mit seiner Vermutung fast recht gehabt hatte. Remus' Vater hatte ihn zwar nicht zum Alleinerben, aber immerhin zum Haupterben eingesetzt. Das bedeutete, dass ihm das Haus und ein Großteil des Goldes gehörte; Francis hingegen hatte nur einen kleinen Goldbetrag geerbt. Auf der Rückfahrt nach Hogwarts gestand Francis Remus, dass sie darüber heilfroh war - sie hatte kein Interesse daran, jemanden zu beerben, den sie überhaupt nicht gekannt hatte.  
  
Remus lächelte. "Hoffentlich bereust du das nicht irgendwann." Francis schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Ganz bestimmt nicht! Sei doch mal ehrlich - was wäre denn gewesen, wenn wir zur Hälfte geerbt hätten? Dann würde das Haus jetzt uns beiden gehören, und du hättest mich kaum auszahlen können, nicht nach dem, was du an Gold geerbt hast - und ich dich umgekehrt auch nicht. Nein, so ist es schon besser! Ich bin mein Leben lang ohne Gold von ihm ausgekommen, da brauche ich es jetzt auch nicht!" Remus betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Dann stand er plötzlich auf und zog die kleine Reisetasche, die er für die Fahrt nur mitgenommen hatte, vom Gepäckregal und stöberte eine Weile darin herum. Schließlich zog er eine kleine Schatulle aus der Tasche, öffnete sie, und nahm ein Paar kleine Perlenohrringe heraus. "Hier, ich möchte, das du die bekommst." Francis starrte erst die Ohrringe und dann Remus an. "Remus - das sind die Ohrringe deiner Mutter!" "Ja, und ich möchte, das du sie trägst. Du bist alt genug dafür." Francis schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber das sind die Ohrringe deiner Mutter! Die sind doch bestimmt ein schönes Andenken für dich und..."  
  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie hat sie kaum getragen - was soll ich damit? Nimm sie jetzt bitte - oder erwartest du, dass ich sie trage?" Francis kicherte. "Die würden dir bestimmt stehen. Danke, Bruderherz!" Sie nahm die kleinen, zierlichen Ohrstecker von Remus entgegen und befestigte sie in ihren Ohrläppchen. Remus lächelte und nickte. "Ja, da gefallen sie mir besser als in der Schatulle. Hier, die gehört, glaube ich, dazu!" Er zog eine einreihige Perlenkette aus genauso kleinen Perlen wie die der Ohrringe hervor und reichte sie Francis. "Und ich will keine Widerworte hören, ich bin hier schließlich das Familienoberhaupt!" "Das glaubst du auch nur! Remus, wirst du das auch nicht bereuen?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht bei den Perlen. Meine Mutter hat selten Schmuck getragen, sie hatte auch nicht viel - nur zwei Ringe sind ihr kaum vom Finger gekommen, und die würde ich nie hergeben. Aber die Perlen kannst du wirklich mit gutem Gewissen tragen - sie stehen dir gut." Francis lächelte und gab sich geschlagen.  
  
"Nur eine Bitte - nein, eigentlich eine Empfehlung habe ich noch." Francis zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und die wäre?" "Du solltest nicht herumerzählen, dass wir Geschwister sind." "Wieso - schämst du dich?" Remus lachte etwas gezwungen. "Dazu habe ich nun wirklich keinen Grund! Die Sache ist nur die - äh - ich habe einen gewissen Ruf, was Unfug angeht - und - äh - ich möchte nicht, dass das auf dich abfärbt." Francis zuckte die Schultern. "Na meinetwegen, wenn du meinst, dass es besser ist - du bist schließlich das Familienoberhaupt!" Sie grinste ihn frech an und wich seinem brüderlichen Klaps aus. An diesem Tag wurde der Grundstein für eine tiefe Geschwisterliebe gelegt, die sich allerdings nie zwischen die Freundschaft zwischen Remus und den anderen Marauders drängte - im Gegenteil, Francis wurde ein Schützling der Gruppe - sehr zum Ärger von Severus Snape und einigen anderen Slytherins.  
  
Remus wachte auf, als er eine Hand auf der Schulter spürte. Er schlug die Augen auf und blickte direkt in James Gesicht, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte und jetzt den Finger auf die Lippen legte. Remus war auf der Stelle hellwach, nickte, und angelte dann leise nach seinem Morgenmantel. Während James aus dem Schlafsaal schlich, tastete Remus sich ebenso leise zu Peters Bett, wobei er einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Sirius warf, dessen Bett dem Fenster am nächsten stand. Die vier zogen fast nie die Vorhänge um die Betten zu, weil sie meistens noch redeten, bis sie einschliefen. Sirius lag auf der Seite und schlief ruhig. Remus machte noch zwei vorsichtige Schritte auf Peter zu. In diesem Moment bewegte sich Sirius. Remus erstarrte auf der Stelle, aber Sirius wachte nicht auf. Er murmelte nur etwas unverständliches vor sich hin, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schlief weiter.  
  
Remus atmete auf, beugte sich über Peter und stieß ihn leicht an. Peter setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. Im gleichen Moment legte sich Remus' Hand über seinen Mund - er kannte seinen schreckhaften Freund, und ein Schrei war jetzt genau das, was er nicht brauchte. Als auch Peter richtig wach war und sich in seinen Morgenmantel gezwängt hatte, kam auch James zurück. In seiner Begleitung waren Lily - und Francis. Diese grinste Remus frech an, als er die Stirn runzelte. Dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zu Sirius, der immer noch tief und fest schlief. James zupfte ihn am Ärmel. Die beiden schlichen zum Fußende von Sirius' Bett und nahmen davor Aufstellung, dann kontrollierte James seine Armbanduhr. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. "Fünf," flüsterte James, "vier... drei... zwei... eins... jetzt!"  
  
"ÜBERRASCHUNG!" Im gleichen Moment zog Remus Sirius die Bettdecke mit einem Ruck weg. "WAS..." Sirius war hochgeschnellt wie von der Tarantel gestochen - und sah in fünf breit grinsende Gesichter. Er sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen - dann dämmerte ihm langsam die Erkenntnis, dass es nach Mitternacht sein musste - sein Geburtstag hatte angefangen. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Padfoot!" "Ja, Nesthäkchen, jetzt bist du endlich auch erwachsen!" Sirius nahm breit grinsend die Glückwünsche entgegen und ließ sich gerne von Lily und - etwas väterlich lächelnd auch von Francis - umarmen. Dann schlüpfte auch er in seinen Morgenmantel, und die kleine Runde ließ sich auf den Betten nieder. Remus zog Francis an ihrem langen Zopf zu sich: "So, Fräulein, und jetzt erzähl mal - was machst du eigentlich hier?" Francis grinste. "Ich bin doch nicht blöd - ihr habt die ganze Zeit getuschelt, da habe ich mir schon gedacht, dass ihr heute Nacht was vorhabt. Und dass Lily dabei sein würde, war auch klar. Also bin ich wachgeblieben, und als James unsere Treppe raufgepoltert ist, habe ich mich einfach angehängt!"  
  
Remus schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Francis war ja vielleicht ein Früchtchen - kein Stück besser als die vier Marauders! Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die anderen, als Peter ihn in die Seite knuffte. "He, du bist dran!" "Ach ja!" Remus sprang auf, stellte sich in Positur und räusperte sich. "Padfoot, alter Freund und Mit-Marauder, da ich in dieser illustren Runde den Altersvorsitz führe" (breites Grinsen - Remus war tatsächlich vier Tage älter als James, einen Monat später folgte Peter und nun, nochmals drei Wochen später, Sirius) "ist mir die unglaubliche Ehre zuteil geworden, dir heute hier in aller Form die besten Wünsche für dein neues Lebensjahr darzubringen. Mögest du weiterhin genau soviel Unfug im Kopf haben wie bis jetzt!"  
  
Lachen und leiser Applaus folgte. Remus verbeugte sich leicht und fuhr dann fort. "Wahrscheinlich wunderst du dich jetzt, dass hier nirgendwo bergeweise Geschenkpakete liegen, aber unser diesjähriges Budget war leider so knapp bemessen, dass es nur für eine Kleinigkeit gereicht hat. Prongs, dein Auftritt!" Remus nahm wieder auf dem Bett neben Sirius Platz, während James, der als Sirius' bester Freund die Aufgabe hatte, das Geschenk zu überreichen, an seiner anderen Seite aufstand. Mit theatralischer Geste zog er einen einfachen Umschlag aus der Tasche seines Morgenmantels und überreichte ihn Sirius mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. Sirius öffnete ihn neugierig und zog ein Foto heraus. Es zeigte ein Motorrad - eine große, schwere BSA, auf die Sirius schon lange ein Auge geworfen hatte. Das Motorrad stand in Hogsmeade in einer kleinen Scheune und war erstaunlich preiswert zu verkaufen (preiswert für dieses Motorrad) - und es konnte fliegen.  
  
Das dumme an der Sache war nur, dass auch in der Zaubererwelt ein Führerschein erforderlich war, um ein solches Fahrzeug zu führen - und Sirius konnte sich entweder die Kosten für die Fahrstunden in Romans magischer Fahrschule (Apparieren, Reisen mit Flohpulver für Anfänger, fahren und fliegen aller Besen und sonstiger Fortbewegungsmittel) und irgend etwas kleines leisten - oder das Motorrad. Sirius betrachtete das Foto sehnsüchtig - und ein wenig überrascht. Die anderen grinsten sich vielsagend an. Es war offensichtlich, dass Sirius nicht recht wusste, was das sollte. "Also, um dich nicht länger auf die Folter zu spannen - denk bitte nicht, wir hätten dir das Motorrad gekauft, das wäre doch etwas zu viel für uns gewesen. Aber wir konnten etwas anderes: dein Führerschein ist bezahlt, morgen - nein, heute abend fängst du an!"  
  
Sirius klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. "Ihr habt was?" Dann glitt sein Blick wieder auf das Foto des Motorrades, und plötzlich sprang er mit einem Jubelschrei vom Bett, fiel seinen Freunden nacheinander um den Hals, küsste Lily - trotz seiner Euphorie erinnerte er sich noch daran, dass er es bei der Wange belassen sollte - schnappte sich Francis, tanzte mit ihr einmal durch das Zimmer (Francis wurde knallrot und ließ Sirius danach den ganzen Abend nicht mehr aus den Augen) und ließ sich dann lachend wieder auf sein Bett zwischen James und Remus fallen. Dann betrachtete er wieder das Foto, bevor er sich an seine Freunde wandte. "Oh Leute - das - das ist toll! Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll - ihr seid ja verrückt! Aber danke - das ist super!"  
  
"Ach, nee, hat man gar nicht gemerkt!", witzelte Remus, wofür er sich einen freundschaftlichen Boxhieb in die Seite einhandelte. "Ähm, Sirius - ich weiß, an das Geschenk komme ich nicht ran, aber ich hoffe, du kannst trotzdem was damit anfangen!" Francis, die zusammen mit Lily und Peter auf James' Bett gesessen hatte, reichte ihm eine verpackte Schachtel. Als Sirius sie lächelnd öffnete, entpuppte sie sich als eine Sammlung von "Zonkos besten Zauberscherzen" - und das war etwas, was Sirius immer gebrauchen konnte. Er bedankte sich herzlich bei Francis, und sie strahlte. Klar, mit dem Führerschein konnte sie nicht mithalten, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, Sirius trotzdem eine Freude gemacht zu haben.  
  
Es ging auf fünf Uhr zu, und die vier Marauders saßen noch immer mit den Mädchen zusammen und unterhielten sich. Sirius' Blick wanderte immer wieder zu dem Foto des Motorrades und dann mit glänzenden Augen zu seinen Freunden zurück. Lily, die inzwischen mit Remus den Platz getauscht hatte und jetzt neben James saß, streckte sich und gähnte. "Leute, ich verschwinde jetzt, ich brauche noch ein bißchen Schönheitsschlaf." "Du? Das hast du doch gar nicht nötig," grinste Sirius, was ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf bescherte. "Alter Schmeichler! Aber wirklich, es wird Zeit. Komm, Francis, für dich auch - dein Bett ist bestimmt bequemer als Remus' Schulter!" Tatsächlich saß Francis seit einigen Minuten mit halbgeschlossenen Augen, den Kopf an Remus' Schulter gelehnt. Ihr Halbbruder grinste. Er hatte bereits dreimal versucht, sie wieder in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal zu scheuchen, hatte aber jedes Mal nur die Antwort bekommen "Ich bin noch hellwach!" - das letzte Mal vor zehn Minuten, kurz bevor Francis gegen seine Schulter gesunken war.  
  
Lily verabschiedete sich mit einem langen Kuss von James, was von den anderen mit einem breiten Grinsen quittiert wurde, dann zog sie Francis von ihrem Platz neben Remus und verließ mit ihr den Schlafsaal. Peter sah ihr nach und gähnte, dann stand er auf und ging zu seinem eigenen Bett. "Lily hat recht, ich penn' jetzt auch noch ein bisschen!" James warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und nickte. "Na gut, machen wir Schluss. Moony, verzieh dich, das ist mein Bett!" Remus nickte und stand auf. Sein Blick glitt aus dem Fenster. Fast Vollmond - in zwei Tagen war es wieder so weit. Remus seufzte leise und fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare. Dann nahm er seine Sachen und fing an, sich anzuziehen. "Falls mich jemand sucht - ich bin im Gemeinschaftsraum, ich kann nicht mehr schlafen." Sirius, der noch auf seinem Bett gesessen hatte, sprang auf. "Warte, ich komme mit - ich bin auch viel zu aufgekratzt zum Schlafen."  
  
Remus ließ sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors in einen der bequemen Sessel am Kamin fallen und starrte ins Feuer, das ab Beginn des Herbstes von den Hauselfen die ganze Nacht über in Gang gehalten wurde. Bereits seit Wochen kreisten seine Gedanken immer wieder um ein Problem, für das er keine Lösung fand - obwohl er theoretisch wusste, wie sie auszusehen hatte. Die praktische Umsetzung war allerdings eine ganz andere Sache. Sirius ließ ihn eine Weile in Ruhe und tat so, als würde er sich nur für sein Foto interessieren, beobachtete ihn jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln. Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde stupste er ihn mit dem Fuß an. "Na komm schon, Moony, spuck's aus!" Remus reagierte nicht. Sirius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und trat etwas fester zu. "Hallo, ich rede mit dir!" Dieses Mal erzielte er eine Reaktion: Remus hob den Kopf. "Hmm - hast du was gesagt? Entschuldige, ich war wohl mit den Gedanken woanders."  
  
"Ja, das habe ich gemerkt. Was ist los, Moony, du bist schon die ganze Zeit so still!" Remus nickte. "Ich weiß. Es ist wegen Francis. In zwei Tagen ist wieder Vollmond, und ich habe ihr immer noch nichts gesagt." Sirius nickte nachdenklich. Klar, wieder das alte Problem. Einerseits sah Remus ein, dass seine Schwester wohl oder übel erfahren musste, dass er ein Werwolf war, andererseits hatte er aber auch Angst davor, dass sie sich dann von ihm abwenden könnte; eine Zwickmühle, aus der Sirius auch keinen Ausweg wusste. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihr etwas ausmacht. So wie sie drauf ist, tut sie eher alles, um dir zu helfen." Remus nickte langsam. "Vielleicht. Naja, es hilft alles nichts - sagen muss ich es ihr, aber erst nach dem nächsten Vollmond. Spielen wir eine Partie Zauberschach?"  
  
Kurz bevor es Zeit wurde, zum Frühstück zu gehen, stand Remus vor einer seiner größten Niederlagen gegen Sirius. Dass er verlieren würde, war ihm von vornherein klar gewesen, denn so einfach, wie er gegen Peter gewann, gewann Sirius gegen ihn. Auch war sein Spiel heute nicht wirklich konzentriert und er machte teilweise Fehler, die einfach nur lächerlich waren. Die ersten beiden Spiele hatte er nur verloren - jetzt, beim dritten, versagte er kläglich.  
  
Plötzlich zischte ein heller Blitz durch die Luft und Galadriel, Francis' beige-braune Katze, landete zwischen ihnen auf dem Spielbrett. Die Figuren flogen auf den Boden, und Sirius fluchte. "Oh du blödes Vieh, das wäre Schachmatt in drei Zügen geworden! Musstest du ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen?" Galadriel sah ihn aus ihren großen, vollkommen runden blauen Augen fragend an, puschelte dann zu ihm und schmiegte den Kopf in seine Hand. Sirius grinste. "Moony, ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass sie dir gerade eine Peinlichkeit erspart hat?" Remus grinste zurück. "Wenigstens kann ich jetzt behaupten, dass du dir alles nur einbildest! Galadriel, ich bringe dir ein Stück Schinken vom Frühstückstisch mit!" Galadriel miaute aufgeregt, als hätte sie ihn verstanden, tappte dann über den Tisch zu Remus und ließ sich auch von ihm ausgiebig kraulen.  
  
--------------------- Dieses war der elfte Streich, doch der zwölfte folgt sogleich... 


	12. Remus V

Kapitel 12 - Remus V  
  
Zwei Tage später war endlich Wochenende, und die Freunde machten einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade. Lily war dieses Mal nicht mitgegangen, da sie einer Freundin versprochen hatte, ihr mit ihren Zauberkunde-Hausaufgaben zu helfen. Aber auch wenn es James leid tat, dass sie nicht mit dabei war, ließ er sich dadurch nicht die gute Laune verderben - nicht heute! Der erste Gang führte die vier zu der Scheune, in der das von Sirius angebetete Motorrad stand. Es war immer noch da, das Zu-verkaufen-Schild hing noch daran, gekrönt von einem Foto, auf dem das Motorrad mit einem älteren Zauberer darauf über Hogsmeade kreiste.  
  
Sirius wandte sich nach links und klopfte an die Tür des Hauses, zu dem die Scheune gehörte. Eine alte Hexe mit schneeweißen Haaren und freundlichen, blauen Augen öffnete. Sie lächelte, als sie die Jungen sah. "Kann ich was für euch tun?" Sirius räusperte sich. "Ja - ich möchte das Motorrad kaufen!" Das Lächeln der Hexe wurde breit. "Hast du es also endlich geschafft, ja? Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wie lange es dauern würde, bis du hier anklopfst. Na, dann kommt mal rein!" Eine halbe Stunde später war Sirius stolzer Besitzer des fliegenden Motorrades. Er hatte mit der Hexe verabredet, dass es so lange in der Scheune stehen bleiben konnte, bis er die Fahr- und Flugerlaubnis hatte (auch wenn man von einer Flugerlaubnis offiziell nicht sprach, schließlich durften Muggelartefakte nicht verzaubert werden).  
  
Die vier "Marauders" streiften durch die Straßen von Hogsmeade, verbrachten lange Zeit in Zonkos Scherzartikelladen und fast noch mehr im "Honigtopf" und gingen dann noch spazieren. Es war ein schöner, goldener Oktobertag, aber der Wind war schon recht kühl. Peter schlug den Kragen seines Umhangs hoch und stopfte die Hände in die Taschen, und Remus zitterte am ganzen Körper. James warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. Dass Remus so fror, lag nicht überwiegend am Wind - er spürte vielmehr schon jetzt die ersten Auswirkungen der bevorstehenden Vollmondnacht. "Wisst ihr was, ich will jetzt ein Butterbier - lasst uns in die "Drei Besen gehen!" Sirius warf seinem Freund einen kurzen Blick zu und nickte. "Ja, Butterbier klingt gut - ich glaube, Peter ist gleich schon ein Eisklumpen!" Sirius selbst trug seinen ziemlich dünnen Umhang offen - bis ihm zu kalt wurde, musste schon einiges mehr passieren als nur ein bisschen Wind.  
  
Im Pub angekommen, fanden sie nur mit Mühe noch einen freien Tisch in einer Ecke und belegten ihn mit Beschlag. Sirius nahm seinen Umhang ab, warf ihn Remus zu und sagte. "Häng' mal weg - ich geb' heute einen aus!" Er schlängelte sich durch die eng zusammenstehenden Tische zur Theke durch und kam kurz darauf mit vier großen Humpen wieder. In dreien davon schimmerte das helle Butterbier, in dem vierten schwarzer Tee. Sirius verteilte die Krüge, wobei er den Tee vor Remus stellte. Dieser lächelte ihm dankbar zu. Vor zwei Jahren hatte er auf die harte Tour erfahren müssen, dass es keine gute Idee war, vor einer Vollmondnacht Alkohol zu trinken, selbst wenn es nur in so geringen Mengen war, wie bei Butterbier. Der Alkohol schien die Auswirkungen der Verwandlung nur zu verschlimmern, und er hatte damals eine volle Woche im Krankenflügel gelegen, bis er sich wieder genügend erholt hatte, um am Unterricht teilnehmen zu können. Remus umfasste seinen Humpen mit beiden Händen - nicht nur, um sie zu wärmen, sondern auch um einen sicheren Griff zu haben, denn seine Hände zitterten nicht nur vor Kälte.  
  
Remus zog eine Packung Schokofrösche aus der Tasche, öffnete sie und stellte sie mitten auf den Tisch. Dann öffnete er eine Einzelpackung und zog den Frosch zusammen mit einer Karte hervor. "Hm, Circe - hier, Padfoot, sammelst du noch?" Sirius nahm die Karte entgegen. "Klar. Ich habe bald den dritten Satz vollständig - Circe fehlte mir noch!" "Wenn du schon zwei komplette Sätze hast - was machst du dann mit dem dritten?" Sirius grinste. "Na was schon, Wormtail? Verscheuern, natürlich! Du glaubst gar nicht, was so ein kompletter Satz wert ist!"  
  
Remus schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf über Sirius. Allmählich ging es ihm besser. Der Tee und wahrscheinlich auch der Schokofrosch, den er mit langen Zähnen aß (warum musste ausgerechnet Schokolade das wirksamste Gegenmittel gegen dunkle Kräfte sein - warum nicht ein Stück Kesselkuchen oder ein herzhaftes Schinkensandwich?) tat seine Wirkung; bereits nach einer Viertelstunde hatte das Zittern deutlich nachgelassen, und Remus beteiligte sich kurz darauf auch lebhaft an der Unterhaltung seiner Freunde. Diese wurde nur im Flüsterton geführt, denn es ging nun um diese Nacht - würde es Remus gut genug gehen, damit sie wieder durch die Ländereien rings um Hogwarts streifen konnten? Sie hofften es alle, denn Remus hatte sich in den letzten Wochen deutlich erholt. Er sah nicht mehr so krank aus, lachte wieder häufiger und schlief auch recht gut - nur die Frage, wie er Francis die Wahrheit über sich beibringen sollte, quälte ihn noch.  
  
"Wir sollten in den verbotenen Wald," murmelte James. "Da waren wir dieses Jahr noch gar nicht, und es ist schön weit weg von allen Leuten." Remus nickte. "Ja," flüsterte er zurück, "das ist sicherer. Aber denkt dran, wenn ihr euch nicht sicher seid, das es geht, dann haltet mich lieber zurück!" Sirius nickte. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Moony, wir achten schon auf dich. - Hey, da ist Lily - Süße, hier sind wir!" Er sprang auf, das Gesicht zur Tür gewandt, und winkte Lily überschwenglich zu. Diese bahnte sich einen Weg zu den vier Freunden und boxte Sirius freundschaftlich in den Bauch. "Nenn mich nicht so! Hallo Schatz." Sie beugte sich zu James hinunter und küsste ihn, dann zog sie sich einen leeren Stuhl an den Tisch und setzte sich. "So, und welcher der Herren ist jetzt Kavalier und besorgt mir ein Butterbier?"  
  
Sie strahlte die vier Jungs an. Sirius grinste zurück. "Ich würde dir ja glatt einen ausgeben, aber du weißt doch: für so was verlange ich eine Gegenleistung, und ich möchte keinen Streit mit Prongs!" Remus grinste ebenfalls. "Ich gehe - und du brauchst keine Sorgen zu haben, ich bin viel tugendhafter als Sirius!" Er sprang auf, nahm seinen leeren Humpen auf, um ihn noch einmal mit Tee füllen zu lassen. Die anderen wandten sich gerade wieder einer Unterhaltung zu, als ein lautes Klirren sie zusammenzucken ließ. Sirius, der mit dem Rücken zur Theke saß, wirbelte herum und sah verdutzt zu Remus, dem gerade der Humpen aus der Hand gefallen war. Remus lächelte verlegen und bückte sich, um die Scherben aufzuheben. Sirius fiel dabei auf, dass seine Hände wieder heftiger zitterten. Bevor er jedoch reagieren konnte, war Lily schon aufgestanden, kniete sich neben Remus und hielt seine Hände fest. "Setz' dich wieder hin, du schneidest dich sonst noch. Ich mache das hier."  
  
Remus wollte abwehren, fühlte sich aber am Kragen gepackt und hochgezogen. Dann drückte Sirius ihn wieder auf seinen Stuhl. "Wenn Lily dir sagt, dass du dich setzen sollst, dann tust du das besser, Moony, sie hat nämlich recht. Hier, iss noch einen Schokofrosch." Remus nickte und fing langsam an, die Schokolade zu kauen. Sofort fühlte er sich besser. Als er mit dem Schokofrosch fertig war, stand er wieder auf. "Tut mir leid, Leute, aber ich gehe besser wieder zum Schloss zurück - das hat hier leider keinen Sinn." Sofort erhob sich auch James. "Ich komme mit." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Blödsinn, Prongs - ich komme schon heil an, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich möchte euch nicht den Nachmittag verderben." James grinste. "Das tust du nicht," log er tapfer, aber Remus sah ihm an, dass er gerne noch mit Lily, Sirius und Peter hiergeblieben wäre. Letzterer stand jetzt auch auf. "Bleib' hier, James, ich gehe mit Moony. Ich muss eh' noch den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke fertigschreiben, morgen bin ich bestimmt viel zu müde dazu."  
  
Remus und Peter brauchten deutlich länger als sonst, um das Schloss wieder zu erreichen. Das lag allerdings nicht an Remus, sondern an Peter, der viele seiner im Honigtopf erstandenen Süßigkeiten schon gegessen hatte und jetzt ziemlich kurzatmig die Wege entlang keuchte. Schließlich kamen sie jedoch an und schlugen direkt den Weg zum Krankenflügel ein. Inzwischen musste Remus doch hin und wieder stehen bleiben. Der Weg hatte ihn angestrengt, und er zitterte wieder stärker.  
  
"Remus? Was ist los - geht es dir nicht gut?" Sie waren fast schon am Krankenflügel angekommen, als Francis um eine Ecke bog und ihnen den Weg verstellte. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte gerade eine ziemlich lange Treppe hinter sich und musste erst einmal wieder zu Atem kommen. Francis trat einen Schritt näher und musterte ihn. "Himmel, du bist ja kreideweiß - was ist denn mit dir?" Bevor Remus antworten konnte, sagte Peter erstaunlich schlagfertig. "Nichts Wildes, nur eine Erkältung. Du hättest mal hören sollen, wie er heute Nacht gehustet hat - aber er wollte ja partout mit nach Hogsmeade, statt sofort zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen. Komm, Moony, gleich haben wir's geschafft!" Peter schaffte es tatsächlich, nicht rot zu werden, während er Francis diese Lüge auftischte. In all den Jahren war selbst Peter zu einem überzeugenden Lügner geworden, wenn es um Remus' häufiges Fehlen ging. Francis musterte ihren Bruder besorgt, sagte aber nur: "Na dann gute Besserung!" und lief leichtfüßig die Treppe hinunter.  
  
"Peter, was hat Remus wirklich?" Peter, der in der Bibliothek gesessen und an seinem Aufsatz herumgedoktert hatte, ließ vor Schreck einen großen Tintenklecks auf seine Pergamentrolle fallen, als Francis so plötzlich vor ihm auftauchte. "Wieso, was meinst du?" Francis seufzte, setzte sich neben Peter und sah im direkt in die Augen. Diesem wurde unbehaglich. Auf eine kurze Frage mit einer kurzen Lüge zu antworten war eine Sache, aber diese großen, fragenden Augen konnte er nicht ertragen. "Peter, ich bin doch nicht blind - Remus ist ziemlich häufig krank, nicht wahr?" Peter schluckte. "Ach - ach Unsinn," stotterte er, "das kommt dir bloß so vor..." Seine Stimme verlor sich zum Ende des Satzes in einem unsicheren Flüstern, und er hätte sich selbst dafür ohrfeigen können. James oder Sirius hätten in dieser Situation bestimmt keine Probleme gehabt, Francis mit einer nichtssagenden Antwort abzuspeisen.  
  
"Peter, lüg' mich bitte nicht an - ich habe doch wohl ein Recht zu erfahren, was mit meinem Bruder los ist!" Das hätte sie nicht sagen dürfen. Peter richtete sich zu seiner vollen (wenn auch nicht besonders beeindruckenden) Größe auf, erinnerte sich daran, dass er schließlich ein Siebtklässler und sie nur eine freche Erstklässlerin war und sagte abweisend: "Wenn du meinst, dass etwas mit ihm los ist, würde ich vorschlagen, du fragst ihn selber!" Francis sprang auf. "Du bist gemein - aber genau das werde ich auch tun! Ich gehe sofort zur Krankenstation!" Damit sprang sie auf und rauschte aus der Bibliothek - und Peter hätte sich schon wieder ohrfeigen können. Hätte er sie nicht irgendwie dazu bringen können, erst am nächsten Tag zu Remus zu gehen?  
  
Francis lief leichtfüßig die Treppe zum Krankenflügel hoch, an dessen Ende sie vor einer halben Stunde auf Remus und Peter getroffen war. Vor der Tür traf sie auf Madam Pomfrey, die gerade herauskam. "Was machst du denn hier? Geht es dir nicht gut?" Francis lächelte. "Doch, doch, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Ich möchte Remus Lupin besuchen." Madam Pomfrey schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Remus ist schwer erkältet, er braucht jetzt Ruhe." Francis sah sie mit flehenden Augen an. "Oh bitte, nur ein paar Minuten - ich werde ihn auch nicht aufregen!" Madam Pomfrey musterte sie misstrauisch. "Du solltest eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr hier herumstreunen, Fräulein. Du kannst jetzt nicht zu Remus, er schläft. Komm morgen mittag wieder, bis dahin sollte ich ihn wieder einigermaßen aufgepäppelt haben." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie wieder in ihrem Büro und schloss die Tür vor Francis, bevor diese noch protestieren konnte. Francis zog einen Flunsch. Na gut, für heute hatte Madam Pomfrey gewonnen, aber Morgen würde sie garantiert mittags wieder da sein!  
  
Francis hielt ihr sich selbst gegebenes Versprechen. Pünktlich um zwölf Uhr stand sie wieder vor dem Krankenflügel und klopfte an die Tür von Madam Pomfreys kleinem Büro. Die Krankenschwester öffnete und lächelte, als sie Francis sah. "So, bist du wieder da? Ich muss dich enttäuschen, Remus schläft immer noch. Ich kann dich wirklich nicht hier rein lassen!" Francis starrte sie enttäuscht an. "Aber Sie haben doch gesagt, ich soll mittags wiederkommen! Bitte, schicken Sie mich nicht wieder weg - ich setze mich auch ganz ruhig hin und störe nicht!" Madam Pomfrey seufzte. "Kind, du verstehst nicht - wenn ich hier jeden reinlassen würde, der so traurig schauen kann wie du, dann hätten wir hier bald einen Ballsaal, aber keine Krankenstation mehr! - Ach herrjeh, wer ist denn das jetzt wieder?"  
  
Jemand hatte geklopft. Sie wandte sich wieder der Tür zu, und Francis sah ihre Chance. Als Madam Pomfrey ihr den Rücken kehrte, schlich sie vorsichtig zu der Tür in der gegenüberliegenden Wand, die in den Krankenflügel führte, öffnete sie und schlüpfte leise hindurch. Gleich darauf stand sie in einem großen Raum mit etlichen Betten, von denen allerdings zurzeit nur ein einziges nahe dem Fenster besetzt war. Francis schlich näher heran. In dem Bett lag Remus und schlief friedlich. Er sah schon viel besser aus, als am Vortag - zwar immer noch blass, aber wesentlich entspannter. Er lag halb auf der Seite, die rechte Hand unter die Wange geschoben, die linke lag trotz ihrer Bandagen locker auf der Bettdecke.  
  
Francis Blick glitt wieder zu seinem Gesicht - und dann, als ihr aufging, was sie da gerade gesehen hatte, wieder zu seiner auf der Decke ruhenden Hand. Nein, sie hatte sich nicht geirrt: Remus' Hand war verbunden - seit wann hatte er das denn? Gestern abend war seine Hand noch in Ordnung gewesen, da war sie sich sicher. "Also wirklich, ich muss doch sehr bitten - habe ich dir nicht verboten, hier herein zu kommen?" Madam Pomfrey zog Francis entrüstet von Remus' Bett fort, wobei sie ihr geflüsterte Vorhaltungen machte. Francis machte sich steif und stemmte die Füße in den Boden, um an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben. "Madam Pomfrey, bitte, ich will jetzt wissen, was los ist! Wieso ist Remus verletzt?" "Du fragst mir ja heute Löcher in den Bauch! Ich..." Madam Pomfrey stockte, als ein leises Geräusch vom Bett her kam. Aber Remus hatte sich nur umgedreht, ohne aufzuwachen.  
  
Francis hatte den kleinen Moment der Unachtsamkeit genutzt, sich losgerissen und war wieder zu ihrem Bruder zurückgeeilt. Madam Pomfrey folgte ihr. "Also meinetwegen - aber setz' dich hier hin und sei still, hörst du? Wenn du irgend etwas tust um ihn aufzuwecken, bekommst du Ärger!" Francis nickte und setzte sich leise auf einen Stuhl neben Remus. Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte sie damit, ihren Bruder beim Schlafen zu beobachten, wobei sie jede kleine Bewegung registrierte. Sie wusste nicht, wieso, aber sie glaubte, dass er bald aufwachen würde.  
  
Francis hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Schon nach wenigen Minuten begannen Remus' Augenlider zu flattern, und er drehte sich auf den Rücken. Dann fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen durch das Gesicht und öffnete schließlich blinzelnd die Augen. Sein Blick glitt über die Zimmerdecke zum Fenster und blieb schließlich auf seiner Schwester hängen. "Francis," murmelte er verschlafen, "was machst du denn hier?" Er gähnte und reckte sich, dann setzte er sich im Bett auf. Francis stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und setzte sich auf seine Bettkante. "Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, was glaubst du denn? Gestern abend bin ich Peter in die Bibliothek nachgegangen und habe ihn gefragt, ob du wirklich nichts ernstes hast, und er hat so komisch reagiert und meinte dann, ich sollte dich doch selber fragen. Eigentlich wollte ich schon gestern kommen, aber Madam Pomfrey hat mich abgewimmelt. Deshalb bin ich jetzt hier - und jetzt möchte ich wissen, was los ist."  
  
Remus sah sie einen Moment lang schweigend an. Das Auftauchen von Madam Pomfrey enthob ihn zunächst einer Antwort. Sie fühlte seine Stirn, nickte zufrieden und reicht ihm ein großes Stück Schokolade. Während er es langsam aß, begutachtete Madam Pomfrey seine linke Hand, und wickelte dann mit einem kurzen Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes und einem gemurmelten Spruch die Binde ab. Die Hand darunter war unversehrt. "Wie fühlst du dich?" Remus grinste. "Ganz gut. Ich glaube, ich kann gleich schon aufstehen." Es war keine Lüge - Remus fühlte sich wirklich wohl. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten hatte er eine fast klare Erinnerung an die Nacht, wenigstens, seit seine Freunde zu ihm gekommen waren (sie waren dann tatsächlich durch den verbotenen Wald gestreift und hatten ihre Kenntnis des Geländes aufgefrischt). Die Verletzung an der Hand musste er sich zugefügt haben, bevor die anderen gekommen waren.  
  
Madam Pomfrey stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Du bleibst schön liegen - mindestens noch zwei Stunden. Und du, mein Fräulein," sie drehte sich zu Francis um, "siehst ja jetzt, dass es ihm gutgeht. Also, raus mit dir, wenn ich bitten darf!" Sie wollte Francis am Arm fassen und mit sich ziehen, aber Remus war schneller und fing ihre Hand ab. "Nein, bitte nicht, Madam Pomfrey - Francis und ich müssen uns unterhalten. Es ist wichtig," setzte er hinzu, als er ihren zweifelnden Blick sah. Madam Pomfrey nickte langsam. "Na gut, wenn es so wichtig ist. Francis, du achtest auf ihn - wenn er wieder blass wird, gibst du ihm noch ein Stück Schokolade vom Nachttisch, verstanden?"  
  
Francis nickte, und Madam Pomfrey drückte Remus wieder in die Kissen zurück. "Liegenbleiben," befahl sie, dann ließ sie sie allein. Francis setzte sich wieder auf Remus' Bettkante und nahm seine Hand. "Du bist ja ganz kalt! So, und jetzt erzähl - was ist los mit dir?" Remus hob den Blick und sah in ihre grauen Augen, die seinen eigenen so ähnlich waren. "Francis, ich muss dir etwas sagen - ich hätte das schon längst tun müssen, aber..." Er stockte. Das hier war verdammt schwer. Francis fasste seine Hand etwas fester. "Hängt es damit zusammen, dass du zufälligerweise immer bei Vollmond krank wirst?"  
  
Remus schluckte und nickte. "Das ist dir also aufgefallen? Ja, es ist - ich bin - Francis, es tut mir leid, ich bin ein Werwolf." Er hatte während dieser Worte die Augen geschlossen, um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen. Francis ließ seine Hand los, und Remus' Inneres vereiste. Da, jetzt war es soweit, sie würde nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollen. Gleich darauf spürte er ihre warme, kleine Hand an seiner Wange. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, hatte sie sich über ihn gebeugt. Ihre Nasenspitze war nur wenige Millimeter von seiner entfernt. "Oh Remus, das tut mir so leid! Gibt es irgend etwas, was ich für dich tun kann?" Ein warmes Gefühl durchzog ihn - wärmer, als es je durch Schokolade bewirkt werden konnte. Francis stieß ihn nicht zurück, sie akzeptierte ihn trotz allem! Remus gelang ein Lächeln. "Du tust schon etwas. Stört es dich wirklich nicht?"  
  
Francis schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach Unsinn, du kannst doch nichts dafür! Außerdem habe ich mir schon sowas gedacht. Aber verrate mir eins - wie macht ihr das? Ich meine, du kannst doch nicht hierbleiben - jetzt ist zwar keiner hier, aber wenn doch mal...?" Remus sah sie ernst an. "Wenn ich es dir erzähle - versprichst du mir, dass du nie - und ich meine wirklich niemals - versuchen wirst, mir zu folgen?" Francis nickte. "Ehrenwort - ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!" Remus sah sie noch einen Moment lang ernst an und erzählte ihr dann von der Peitschenden Weide. "Und denk daran, was du mir versprochen hast! Nicht einmal, verstanden?" Francis lächelte. "Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt: ich bin nicht lebensmüde! Aber Sirius und die anderen wissen doch auch Bescheid, oder?"  
  
Remus nickte. "Seit Jahren. Sie haben es ziemlich schnell rausgefunden. Sag mal, warum sagst du eigentlich immer "Sirius und die anderen?" Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass du James oder Peter erwähnt hättest, wenn du von ihnen sprichst." Francis wurde rot. "Oh, tue ich das? Ich... ich weiß nicht, ist keine Absicht!" Remus musterte sie einen Moment lang und lachte dann. "Oh nein, nicht auch du - gibt es denn in ganz Hogwarts nicht eine Hexe, die nicht für Padfoot schwärmt?" Francis' Gesichtsfarbe vertiefte sich deutlich. "Ich schwärme nicht für ihn! Aber wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, warum deine Freunde dich Moony nennen. Und warum du nicht wolltest, dass jemand erfährt, dass wir Geschwister sind. Darum ging es doch, oder?"  
  
Remus nickte und akzeptierte den Themenwechsel, ohne sie weiter aufzuziehen. "Natürlich. Die Ausrede mit meinem Ruf war blöd, aber was anderes ist mir in dem Moment nicht eingefallen. Aber wenn jemals herauskommen sollte, was ich bin, werden sicherlich einige Eltern fordern, dass ich die Schule verlasse, und dann kannst wenigstens du deine Ausbildung hier unbeschadet zu Ende bringen. Wenn jemand wüsste, dass du meine Halbschwester bist, könnte das auch dir Probleme bringen." Francis lächelte. "Ich hoffe, dass niemals jemand was erfährt und du hier bleiben kannst! - Was meinst du, sollen wir noch mal versuchen, Madam Pomfrey zu überreden, dass sie dich gehen lässt?"  
  
--------------- So, noch zweimal Remus, dann ist der Rückblick abgeschlossen. Ich werde versuchen, die nächsten beiden Kapitel in den nächsten Tagen hochzuladen... wenn ich auf diese hier ein paar Reviews bekomme? 


	13. Remus VI

Hey, dass sind doch mal ein paar Reviews! Das motiviert zum Weiterschreiben! Danke, danke, danke!!!  
  
Julia, schön, dass es dir immer noch gefällt!  
  
Ipeca (ich nehme mal die Kurzform, ja?) Ich liebe Rückblicke auch, ich plane auch noch irgendwann eine Kurzgeschichte, die in der Marauders-Zeit spielt. Und du wirst lachen: ich bin auch gar nicht sooo ein Fan von Geschichten zum 5. Schuljahr, obwohl ich gerade freundlicherweise zur Beta- Leserin von einer guten ernannt worden bin - sobald sie hochgeladen ist, mache ich mal ein bisschen Werbung dafür!  
  
lara: was du so einen "kleinen" Cliffhanger nennst - aber das gehört nicht hierhin (Leute: wer gerne eine englische Fanfic liest sollte First Try ausprobieren!) Die Szene im Krankenflügel hat Spaß gemacht, und ich fürchte, Remus wird noch das ein oder andere Mal da landen...  
  
1234567890(): Ich liebe es, Leute leiden zu lassen, und ich fürchte, auch Remus wird noch mal dran glauben müssen...  
  
Thorin Eichenschild: Ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass ich spitz zulaufende Ohren habe. Mein Mann behauptet, es wären Spock-Ohren, aber ich weiß, dass es Elbenohren sind. Und auch wenn du teilweise recht hast: ich lasse mir doch von einem Zwerg nichts sagen, pff! (nichts für ungut, Balin!) Zwerge foltern macht Spaß, jawoll! ;-)) Aber danke, dass du Francis süß findest, darauf war sie ausgelegt!  
  
Tja, und Balin, der zweite Zwerg der Runde: ich habe lange überlegt, wie ich es hinbekomme, dass Francis 1. einen anderen Nachnamen hat als Remus und 2. den Marauders während deren Schulzeit nicht zusehr zwischen den Füßen rumläuft, bis ich dann auf die Idee gekommen bin, sie zu seiner unehelichen, ihm unbekannten und sechs Jahre jüngeren Halbschwester zu machen...  
  
Noch mal danke schön an alle! Hier kommen die letzten 2 Kapitel des Remus- Rückblicks. Ich plane noch einen Sirius-Rückblick, in dem Remus aber auch eine große Rolle spielen wird, und einen Rückblick auf den Sommer zwischen 4. und 5. Schuljahr, wenn Sirius von Dumbledore zu Remus geschickt wird...  
  
Oh ja, und ich bin super und mir gehört alles (warum muss ich dann Morgen wieder arbeiten gehen?)  
  
Kapitel 13 - Remus IV  
  
Am Morgen des Halloween-Tages - er fiel in diesem Jahr auf einen Sonntag - wurde Remus ziemlich unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als Sirius ihn an den Schultern fasste und durchschüttelte. Remus fuhr hoch und starrte ihn verständnislos an. "Was ist los?" Sirius grinste. "Aufwachen, Schlafmütze, es hat geschneit!" Damit wandte er sich von Remus ab und beugte sich über Peter, der im Nachbarbett ebenfalls noch fest schlief. Remus sah zu James auf seiner anderen Seite hinüber, der mit ähnlich verständnislosem Blick aufrecht im Bett saß und nach seiner Brille angelte. "Padfoot, spinnst du? Es ist noch dunkel, weswegen weckst du uns denn?" Sirius, der gerade Peter wachgerüttelt hatte, grinste. "Weil es geschneit hat! Das muss gefeiert werden!"  
  
Remus tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn. "Geschneit - Ende Oktober? Padfoot, du hast geträumt!" "Ach ja? Dann sieh mal raus!" Remus stöhnte, stand aber auf. Wenn Sirius in dieser Stimmung war, hatte es ohnehin keinen Zweck, ihm widersprechen zu wollen. Er stolperte zum Fenster und warf einen Blick hinaus. Tatsächlich, eine dünne Schneedecke lag über den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Remus drehte sich um und wäre fast mit James zusammengestoßen, der ihm über die Schulter sah. "Na super," murmelte er müde. "Das ist doch nachher sofort wieder weggetaut!" Sirius grinste breit. "Ja eben, deswegen wollte ich ja, dass ihr es seht! Jetzt könnt ihr euch wieder hinlegen." Er warf sich auf sein eigenes Bett, zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn und schloss die Augen.  
  
Remus und James warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Dann murmelte James: "Das könnte dir so passen!", und zog Sirius die Bettdecke weg. "Jetzt sind wir einmal wach, wenn du glaubst, dass du jetzt wieder schlafen kannst, hast du dich geirrt! Kissenschlacht!" James schnappte sich sein Kissen und begann, damit fröhlich auf Sirius einzuschlagen, während Remus Sirius' Kissen unter dessen Kopf wegzog. Inzwischen war auf Peter wach genug, um aus dem Bett zu krabbeln. Er tappte auf die drei anderen zu, zog sein Kissen hinter sich her und half dann Remus und James bei ihren Bemühungen, Sirius, der sich lachend wehrte, die Kissen um die Ohren zu hauen - und natürlich war es Peters Kissen, dass nach einiger Zeit aufplatzte und die vier mit einem Schauer aus Federn überhäufte.  
  
Entgegen Remus' Prognose taute der Schnee nicht sofort wieder weg, im Gegenteil. Als sie am Frühstückstisch saßen, verdunkelte sich die Halle plötzlich von aufziehenden Wolken, und kurz danach fing es wieder an zu schneien. "Cool," grinste Sirius, "dann können wir unsere Federschlacht von heute Morgen ja gleich in eine Schneeballschlacht verwandeln. Ach übrigens, Prongs, findest du das schick mit der Feder im Haar?" James fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch sein ohnehin schon wirres Haar, bis er die Feder, die dort noch festhing, gefunden hatte, dann ließ er sie, als Peter einen Moment nicht aufpasste, in dessen Becher fallen. Peter griff gedankenlos nach dem Becher, trank einen Schluck und spuckte. "He, findest du das witzig?" James grinste. "Wieso - ist doch deine, ich wollte sie dir nur zurückgeben!"  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später waren die vier, dick in Winterumhänge und Schals eingepackt, draußen und spazierten durch den Schnee. Sie waren bei Weitem nicht die Einzigen, die den ersten Schnee des Jahres genießen wollten, und wo man hinsah waren Schneeballschlachten im Gange. Remus ließ sich unauffällig zwei Schritte zurückfallen, bückte sich und formte einen riesigen Schneeball, den er gleich darauf Sirius an den Hinterkopf warf. Als dieser herumwirbelte, verkündete er grinsend: "Das war für das Wecken heute Morgen!" "Ach ja?" Sirius grinste ebenfalls und kam ein Schritt auf Remus zu. "Dann nimm das hier!" Damit ließ er sich fallen und hebelte dem völlig unvorbereiteten Remus die Beine mit einer Beinschere weg. Gleich darauf wälzten sie sich lachend im Schnee, wobei jeder versuchte, dem anderen möglichst viel Schnee ins Gesicht zu reiben oder in den Kragen zu stopfen.  
  
Sofort bildete sich ein Kreis aus Schülern um die beiden, die sie fröhlich anfeuerten. Wer gewinnen würde, zeichnete sich schnell ab - Remus hatte gegen den breitschultrigen, kräftigen Sirius nicht wirklich eine Chance. Es dauerte auch tatsächlich nicht lange, bis Sirius ihn auf den Rücken geworfen hatte und ihn mit einem Knie auf seiner Brust niederhielt, seine Hände an den Gelenken auf den Boden drückte und ihn angrinste. "Gibst du auf? Mit dir werde ich noch allemal fertig!" Remus, der das Grinsen zunächst erwidert hatte, wurde plötzlich ernst. "Ja," murmelte er so leise, dass nur Sirius ihn verstehen konnte, "und das ist verdammt gut so!" "Wie rührend," spottete eine ölige Stimme hinter ihnen, "stören wir da etwa ein romantisches Stelldichein?" Sirius ließ Remus' Handgelenke los und drehte sich um. "Snape, geh rein, du machst den ganzen Schnee fettig!" Er stand auf und hielt dann Remus eine Hand hin, um ihm hochzuhelfen, was Snape, in dessen Begleitung sich mal wieder Wilkes befand mit spöttischer Mine beobachtete.  
  
"Was ist los, Lupin, schwächelst du schon wieder? Muss ziemlich bescheuert sein, wenn einen schon der kleinste Windhauch umhaut, was? Geh lieber zu Madam Pomfrey, sonst bist du heute abend wieder erkältet!" Remus ignorierte ihn, aber James' und Sirius' Minen verdüsterten sich. "Was ist los Snape, lange keine blauen Haare mehr gehabt, oder was willst du? Verzisch dich, sonst ist als nächstes das Auge blau!" Sirius baute sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor ihm auf. Während die anderen Marauders Snape einfach nur nicht leiden konnten, war es bei Sirius schon fast offener Hass. Zwar hielt er diesen normalerweise gut unter Kontrolle, aber das änderte nichts an den Tatsachen. Dieser Hass war kurz vor den letzten Sommerferien entstanden, als Snape einem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, Sandra, mit dem Sirius zusammen war, erzählt hatte, er habe gesehen wie Sirius eine Gryffindor geküsst habe - was nicht stimmte. Leider hatte Sandra nicht ihm sondern Snape geglaubt, was vielleicht an Sirius' Ruf liegen mochte. Sirius trauerte ihr zwar nicht besonders nach - die Beziehung hatte ohnehin kurz vor ihrem Ende gestanden - aber Snape hasste er seit diesem Moment aus vollem Herzen.  
  
Snape ließ seine Blicke kurz über die versammelten Jungen gleiten und stellte offenbar fest, dass er gefährlich in der Minderzahl war - um Sirius, James und Remus hatten sich noch andere Gryffindors versammelt, und er war allein mit Wilkes. Also zuckte er nur die Schultern, drehte sich um und stolzierte davon. Remus wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab und klopfte den nassen Schnee von seinen Kleidern, als ein schmerzhafter Aufschrei ertönte. Die Stimme, die geschrien hatte, kam ihm äußerst bekannt vor. Er drehte sich wieder um, und im gleichen Augenblick sauste Sirius neben ihm los, hinter Snape her. Er hatte den Zauberstab gezückt und brüllte Verwünschungen. "James, was..." setzte Remus an, aber in diesem Moment hatte er auch schon Francis entdeckt, die einige Meter entfernt mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht im Schnee kniete und sich den Hinterkopf hielt. Remus achtete nicht mehr auf Sirius und Snape, sondern rannte besorgt zu Francis. Als er bei ihr ankam, sah er, dass Blut zwischen ihren Fingern durchsickerte.  
  
"Francis, was ist passierte?" Francis sah vorsichtig auf. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen. "Ich weiß nicht," flüsterte sie. "Ich bin mit Miriam und Alice spazieren gegangen, und plötzlich hat mich was am Kopf getroffen." Remus warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihren Freundinnen und untersuchte dann vorsichtig die Platzwunde an Francis' Hinterkopf. "Wahrscheinlich ein Schneeball mit einem Stein drin," vermutete er und drückte vorsichtig sein Taschentuch gegen die Wunde. "Hat eine von euch irgendwas gesehen?" Er warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu Francis' Freundinnen. Diese schüttelten den Kopf. "Nein, wir haben beide nicht nach hinten gesehen." "Ich aber." Ein blondes Mädchen aus Ravenclaw trat dazu. Remus schätzte sie auf vierte Klasse. "Es war Snape. Er hat erst mit diesem Kumpel von sich geredet, und dann einen Schneeball auf Francis geworfen. Deswegen ist Sirius auch so wütend geworden." Remus fragte gar nicht erst, woher die Ravenclaw Sirius kannte - jede, aber auch wirklich jede Hexe von der ersten Klasse an schien ihn zu kennen. Er nickte nur kurz, murmelte "Danke" und legte Francis vorsichtig den Arm um die Schultern.  
  
"Kannst du aufstehen? Dann bringe ich dich zur Krankenstation." Francis nickte und stand mit Remus Hilfe auf, knickte aber gleich darauf in den Knien ein. In diesem Moment traten Sirius und James dazu. Sirius blutete an der Wange, aber auf seinem Gesicht lag ein böses Lächeln, das allerdings sofort verschwand, als er Francis sah. "He, du siehst ja schlimm aus! Komm mal her!" Er schob Remus zur Seite, hob Francis ohne viel Federlesens hoch und trug sie in Richtung Schloss. Francis legte ihm die Arme und den Hals und lehnte den Kopf vorsichtig gegen seine Schulter - und Remus hätte schwören können, dass auf ihren Lippen ein seliges kleines Lächeln lag.  
  
Als sie vor der Krankenstation ankamen, stellte Remus fest, dass die blonde Ravenclaw ihnen gefolgt war. Als sie seinen überraschten Blick sah, lächelte sie. "Meine Schwester, Miriam, ist in Francis' Klasse - ich habe den beiden Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke gegeben, deswegen kenne ich sie ganz gut. Bleib hier, Madam Pomfrey wäre bestimmt nicht begeistert, wenn wir zu viert da drin auflaufen." Remus nickte. Wenn er seine Verwandtschaft zu Francis geheimhalten wollte, dann war es wohl besser, wenn er jetzt nicht zu besorgt um sie erschien. Sirius war mit Francis auf dem Arm in der Krankenstation verschwunden, kam aber bereits nach kurzer Zeit wieder heraus und lächelte. "Madam Pomfrey sagt, sie kann heute abend schon wieder zum Fest kommen." Dann wandte er sich an die Ravenclaw. "Francis fragt, ob du zu ihr kommst." Sie nickte. "Natürlich." Dann drehte sie sich zu Remus um. "Ach übrigens - ich weiß, dass sie deine Schwester ist, du brauchst dich vor mir nicht zu verstellen."  
  
Remus fiel fast die Kinnlade herab, als das Mädchen die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete. Bevor sie sie hinter sich wieder zuziehen konnte, fiel ihm aber noch etwas ein. "He - wie heißt du eigentlich?" Die Blonde drehte sich noch einmal kurz um. "Lisande Career!" Dann verschwand sie in der Krankenstation. Sirius schlug Remus auf die Schulter. "Na komm schon, Moony, sie ist in guten Händen! Gehen wir wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Prongs und Wormtail wollten da warten." Remus nickte und folgte ihm die Treppe hinunter. Sie bogen gerade um eine Ecke, als sie plötzlich zwei bekannte Gesichter sahen - Snape und Wilkes. Remus stellte fest, dass Snape die Begegnung mit Sirius nicht so glimpflich überstanden hatte. Während Sirius nur einen kleinen Kratzer an der Wange hatte, der schon nicht mehr blutete, hatte Snape ein blaues Auge, und sein Umhang war zerrissen. "Du schon wieder, Black," knurrte er und zog seinen Zauberstab. Auch Sirius hatte seinen bereits in der Hand und grinste. "Ja, ich schon wieder - hattest wohl gehofft, mich nicht mehr zu treffen, Schleimbeutel?"  
  
"Oh nein, nicht schon wieder!" Eine scharfe Stimme klang hinter ihnen auf, bevor noch einer der beiden einen Fluch aussprechen konnte, und Professor McGonagall kam mit energischen Schritten aus einem der Gänge. Sie musterte die Schüler ärgerlich. "Natürlich, Black und Snape, ich hätte es mir denken können! Würde mir einer von Ihnen erklären, was das hier werden sollte?" Keiner der vier antwortete, selbst Sirius schien keine schlagfertige Antwort einzufallen. "Keiner? Nun, ich kann es mir denken - sie wollten wohl Ihre Schlägerei von draußen weiterführen? Dieses Mal mit Zauberstäben, statt mit Fäusten? Also wirklich, Sie sind Siebtklässler, keine Kindergartenkinder mehr! Je zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Slytherin - fangen Sie endlich an, sich Ihrem Alter entsprechend zu benehmen! Black, grinsen Sie nicht so, und Sie Snape - lassen Sie endlich dieses Auge heilen! Die anderen gehen in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, ich will vor dem Fest heute abend keinen von Ihnen mehr draußen sehen!"  
  
Remus und Sirius gehorchten, aber Remus war den ganzen Nachmittag über nervös - erst als er mit den anderen Abends in der Großen Halle saß und Francis in Begleitung ihrer Freundin Miriam und deren Schwester Lisande hereinkam, beruhigte er sich wieder. Francis schien es gut zu gehen, sie unterhielt sich lebhaft mit Miriam und winkte Lisande fröhlich zu, als diese zum Ravenclaw-Tisch abbog. Francis und Miriam gingen schwatzend an den Marauders vorbei, ohne sie zu beachten - aber da hatten sie ihre Rechnung ohne Sirius gemacht. Er griff nach Francis' langem, geflochtenen Zopf, wickelte ihn sich einmal um die Hand und zog sie so zu sich heran. "Nicht so eilig, Fräulein - wie geht es dir?" Francis quietschte. "Mir würde es besser gehen, wenn du mich loslassen würdest! Ach so, und ich wollte mich noch bedanken, dass du mich auf die Krankenstation gebracht hast!" Sirius grinste und ließ ihren Zopf los. "Nichts zu danken, gern geschehen!" Francis strahlte Sirius an, und Remus verdrehte die Augen. Wieso musste bloß jede einzelne Hexe, egal wie klein sie noch war, für Sirius schwärmen? Und warum auch seine Schwester?  
  
---------------------  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen, Sie lasen Kapitel dreizehn, bitte folgen Sie mir unauffällig zu Kapitel vierzehn.... Und wir gehen weiter, wir gehen weiter... 


	14. Remus VII

Ich habe keine Lust, den Disclaimer zu schreiben - aber ich glaube, es weiß jeder, wer wem gehört, oder?  
  
Kapitel 14 - Remus VII  
  
Mitte Dezember fand das zweite Quidditch-Spiel der Saison, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, statt. Das Wetter war miserabel, obwohl der Schnee, der zu Halloween gelegen hatte, längst geschmolzen war und es seitdem auch nicht wieder geschneit hatte. Dafür war es stürmisch geworden und regnete viel bei empfindlich niedrigen Temperaturen. Remus und Peter standen zitternd in den Zuschauerrängen und bedauerten James und Sirius, die als Sucher und Treiber in der Mannschaft von Gryffindor spielten und bei diesen Bedingungen spielen mussten. Remus warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr. Er hatte heute nicht viel Zeit, spätestens um fünf, also in knapp zweieinhalb Stunden, musste er sich bei Madam Pomfrey im Krankenflügel melden, um von ihr wie üblich vor Vollmondnächten zur Heulenden Hütte begleitet zu werden. Aber nichts auf der Welt hätte ihn davon abhalten können, das Quidditch-Spiel zu sehen, solange es ging - weder sein starkes Zittern noch die eisige Kälte oder der Regen, der von scharfen Windböen über das Spielfeld getrieben wurde.  
  
Remus richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Spielfeld, wo eben die Mannschaften ihre Besen bestiegen und dann auf einen Pfiff hin in die Luft sausten. Er erkannte kurz durch einen Regenschleier James und Sirius, dann drehte James eine Spirale nach oben und Remus konzentrierte sich auf die Gryffindor-Jäger, die sofort in Besitz des Quaffles gekommen waren und gerade auf das Slytherin-Tor zujagten, vor dem Snape, der in der Slytherin- Mannschaft den Hüter spielte, Wache hielt. Einer der Jäger - Remus konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen - warf den Quaffle, aber Snape wehrte ihn ab. Der nächste Jäger fing ihn, warf erneut und traf - zehn zu null für Gryffindor. In den folgenden zehn Minuten gewann das Spiel ein Tempo, das Remus bei diesem Wetter nicht erwartet hatte und dem man durch die schlechten Sichtverhältnisse kaum folgen konnte. Slytherin gelang ein Ausgleichstor, aber kurz darauf erzielte Gryffindor zwei weitere Treffer - dreißig zu zehn.  
  
Remus versuchte, James und Sirius zu erkennen. Bei Sirius war das nicht weiter schwer, er musste nur auf den aggressivsten Klatscher achten und dann seine Flugbahn zurückverfolgen, James hingegen sauste auf seiner Suche nach dem Schnatz so blitzschnell von einer Ecke zur nächsten, dass er in dem Regentreiben kaum auszumachen war. Plötzlich rasten zwei schwarze Schatten im Sturzflug auf die Zuschauer zu - James und sein Slytherin- Gegenspieler, wobei James um eine Besenlänge in Führung lag. Kurz bevor sie die Tribünen erreicht hatten, riss James seinen Besen aus dem Sturzflug in die Höhe, während der Slytherin-Sucher beinahe in die Tribünen krachte. Nur mit äußerster Mühe konnte er seinen Besen noch zur Seite ziehen, geriet jedoch dadurch ins Trudeln und stürzte aus zwei Metern Höhe auf den durchweichten Boden. Er schien sich jedoch nicht weiter verletzt zu haben, denn er bestieg sofort wieder seinen Besen und hob ab, hinter James her.  
  
Gleich darauf konnte einer der Slytherin-Jäger ein weiteres Tor schießen, weil der Gryffindor-Hüter von einem Klatscher abgelenkt war. Er konnte jedoch im Anschluss daran den Quaffle einem der Gryffindor-Jäger zuwerfen, und dieser schoss, gefolgt von Sirius, auf Snape zu. Ein Klatscher tauchte aus dem Nichts auf, wurde aber, bevor er den Jäger erreichen konnte, von Sirius in Richtung Snape geschlagen. Snape schaffte es, ihm auszuweichen, aber damit war auch der Weg zu den Torringen frei - vierzig zu zwanzig für Gryffindor. Um Remus herum johlten die anderen Gryffindors, und auch er und Peter schrien sich die Kehlen heiser, während sie ihre Mannschaft anfeuerten. Remus strich sich die nassen Haare aus den Augen und folgte Sirius mit den Blicken, der gerade den nächsten vom Gegner geschlagenen Klatscher abwehrte.  
  
Remus blinzelte - war der Spieler schräg vor Sirius, den er gerade noch vor einem Treffer bewahrt hatte, James? Ja, diese riskanten Flugmanöver konnten nur von James stammen, und da war auch wieder der andere Sucher, der verzweifelt versuchte, James einzuholen - zu spät. James ging plötzlich erneut in den Sturzflug, aber dieses Mal war es kein Bluff - Remus konnte trotz der schlechten Sicht in etwa zehn Metern Höhe etwas kleines, goldenes glitzern sehen. Noch zwei Meter Sturzflug, und James' Hand schloss sich um den Schnatz - das Spiel war nach knapp zwanzig Minuten vorbei. Gleich darauf stieß Sirius zu ihm, riß James' Arm in die Höhe und schrie irgend etwas, was Remus nicht hören konnte, und die Zuschauerränge um ihn herum schienen zu explodieren, so sehr tobten die Gryffindors. Hundertneunzig zu zwanzig für Gryffindor - das war für den Quiddtch-Pokal schon ein Ergebnis, dass sich sehen lassen konnte!  
  
Remus fasste Peter, der neben ihm wie ein Gummiball auf und ab hüpfte, am Ärmel und zog ihn mit sich auf das Spielfeld, wo sie gerade in dem Moment ankamen, als die Mannschaften landeten. Sirius und James trudelten dicht nebeneinander in gefährlich aussehenden Schlangenlinien dem Boden entgegen, was daran liegen konnte, dass sie sich überschwenglich umarmten und nicht besonders auf ihre Besen achteten. Sie landeten jedoch ohne Unfall, und winkten Remus und Peter, die auf sie zustürmten, begeistert zu. Gleich darauf war die Mannschaft von Gryffindors umringt, die so einen Lärm machten, dass man sein eigenes Wort nicht verstehen konnte. Dann eskortierten sie die Mannschaft vom Platz und in Richtung des Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraumes, wo eine kleine Feier vorbereitet war. Remus warf wieder einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Drei Uhr - gut, dann konnte er ja noch fast zwei Stunden mitfeiern - und genau das tat er.  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum im Gryffindor-Turm sah aus, als wäre ein besonders ekelhafter Explosionsfluch losgegangen. Überall lagen Papierschnipsel von Knallbonbons herum, die Tische waren mit weitgehend leergegessenen, verkrümelten Platten und Tellern bedeckt, leere Butterbierflaschen standen in allen Ecken, und die meisten der Schüler trugen mehr oder weniger lächerliche Hüte aus den Knallbonbons. Remus aß gerade angewidert einen Schokofrosch - seinen fünften. Sie schmeckten ihm immer noch nicht, aber mit dieser Maßnahme hatte er sein Zittern völlig unter Kontrolle bekommen - und Sirius dazu verholfen, seinen dritten Satz von Sammelkarten zu vervollständigen.  
  
Remus musste grinsen, als er zu Sirius hinüber sah. Sein Freund wurde von allen für seine heutigen Aktionen gefeiert, schließlich hatte er einem der Jäger zu einem Tor verholfen und James den gegnerischen Klatscher im entscheidenden Moment vom Hals gehalten, so dass dieser den Schnatz fangen konnte. Sirius wirkte völlig überdreht, aber das war bei ihm ja nichts neues. Als Remus zu ihm hinüber ging, drückte Sirius ihm sofort eine Flasche Butterbier in die Hand und rief laut genug, damit es jeder hören konnte, "Komm schon, stoß mit mir an!" Dann warf er Remus überschwenglich den Arm um die Schulter, drückte ihn an sich (das hatte er an diesem Nachmittag schon mit jedem im Gemeinschaftsraum getan, so dass sich niemand mehr wunderte) und murmelte dann dicht neben Remus' Ohr: "Tu wenigstens so, als wenn du trinkst, sonst wird noch jemand misstrauisch!" Er selbst setzte seine Flasche an und leerte sie mit einem Zug, dann tauschte er sie blitzschnell mit Remus und setze auch dessen Flasche wieder an. Es musste seine achte oder neunte an diesem Nachmittag sein - naja, Butterbier war nicht sehr stark.  
  
Sirius hatte Remus' Blick bemerkt und grinste. "Keine Sorge, das vertrage ich schon noch!" Dann senkte er wieder die Stimme. "Du wirst Schwierigkeiten haben, dich hier heimlich rauszuschleichen, Moony!" Remus grinste zurück. "Das muss ich auch gar nicht, pass mal auf!" Er nahm eine Cremeschnitte von einem Teller neben sich, biss zweimal davon ab und ließ sie dann plötzlich fallen. "Oh Schei..." Er sprang auf, presste die Hand gegen den Mund, als wäre ihm schlecht geworden, und hastete zum Portraitloch. Als er gerade hindurch geklettert war, hörte er Sirius hinter sich lachend sagen: "War wohl doch eine Cremeschnitte zu viel! Ich sehe mal lieber nach, wie es ihm geht!" Gleich darauf tauchte Sirius hinter ihm auf, das Portrait der fetten Dame schwang zu und die beiden grinsten sich an. "Guter Trick, Moony! Jetzt aber los, du bist verdammt spät dran!" Die beiden eilten durch die Gänge und kamen gerade im Krankenflügel an, als Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro kam.  
  
Sie musterte ihre erhitzten Gesichter, dann sagte sie streng: "Na endlich, das wurde aber auch Zeit! Wir gehen am besten sofort los. Und du gehst wieder feiern, Sirius - ach übrigens, herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Sirius bedankte sich grinsend und mit funkelnden Augen, dann ging er zurück, und Remus folgte Madam Pomfrey durch einen anderen Gang, der zu einem Ausgang in der Nähe der Peitschenden Weide führte.  
  
Remus schlug die Augen auf und starrte orientierungslos an die weiße Decke über ihm. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo er war oder wie spät es sein mochte. Er wandte langsam und mit deutlicher Mühe den Kopf zum Fenster, sah aber nur weiß. "Wieso bist du wach?" Remus drehte den Kopf wieder zurück und sah in ein verschwommenes Gesicht, das sich über ihn beugte. Dann spürte er einen Becher an seinen Lippen und Flüssigkeit im Mund. Remus schluckte automatisch, und gleich darauf fielen ihm die Augen wieder zu.  
  
Als Remus das nächste Mal aufwachte, war die Orientierungslosigkeit verschwunden, und er erkannte den Krankenflügel sofort. Allerdings war er immer noch weit davon entfernt, sich wohlzufühlen. Sein Nacken schmerzte, als hätte er lange in der gleichen Haltung gelegen, und in seinem Kopf war ein dumpfes Gefühl - kein Schmerz, sondern eher eine Erschöpfung, wie sie von zu langem Schlaf verursacht wird. Remus setzte sich auf und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das Gesicht. Dann sah er wieder auf. Von Madam Pomfrey war nichts zu sehen, aber als Remus den Blick zum Fenster gleiten ließ, stellte er fest, dass er nicht allein war. Auf der breiten, steinernen Fensterbank saß, den Rücken gegen den Fenstersturz gelehnt, die Handgelenke auf den angezogenen Knien und das Gesicht Remus zugewandt, Sirius.  
  
Remus zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, was ihm heute aus irgendwelchen Gründen schwerfiel. "Hallo Padfoot, kommst du mich abholen?" Sirius, dessen Gesicht gegen den hellen Hintergrund kaum zu erkennen war, antwortete nicht, sah ihn aber weiterhin unverwandt an. Remus runzelte die Stirn. "Padfoot, ist was?" Sirius zeigte noch immer keine Reaktion. "Oh, du bist wach! Hier, iss das!" Madam Pomfrey war neben seinem Bett aufgetaucht und hielt ihm ein riesiges Stück Schokolade hin. Remus nahm es, hielt es jedoch nur in der Hand. "Madam Pomfrey - ist was?" Die Krankenschwester schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. "Iss deine Schokolade, du hast sie nötig!" Remus biss gehorsam ein Stück ab, schluckte und versuchte es dann noch einmal. "Wie lange bin ich schon hier?" "Ich habe gesagt, iss deine Schokolade! So, Sirius, du siehst ja jetzt, dass es ihm gutgeht - geh wieder in deinen Unterricht!" Madam Pomfrey klang äußerst gereizt, und Remus sah fragend von Madam Pomfrey zu Sirius.  
  
"Könnte ich jetzt bitte mal erfahren, was los ist? Ihr verheimlicht mir doch was!" Jetzt endlich reagierte Sirius. Er glitt von der Fensterbank und sagte sehr leise: "Ich muss mit dir reden, Remus - jetzt!" Er warf Madam Pomfrey einen kurzen, bittenden Blick zu, und diese nickte seufzend. "Na meinetwegen - aber nicht zu lange! Remus, iss endlich deine Schokolade auf, vorher gehe ich hier nicht weg!" Remus gehorchte, und Madam Pomfrey zog sich mit einem letzten Blick auf ihren Patienten in ihr Büro zurück. Remus gähnte und stützte sich dann auf den Ellenbogen. "Okay, was ist los?" Sirius kam einen Schritt näher und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Remus stellte erschrocken fest, wie schlecht sein Freund aussah - das Gesicht war kreideweiß, unter den Augen lagen dunkle Schatten und in ihnen war ein Ausdruck, den Remus noch nie gesehen hatte. Sirius schluckte und flüsterte dann kaum hörbar: "Ich - ich muss dir was sagen, Remus. Ich hab' ziemlichen Mist gebaut. Oh verdammt, du musst mich jetzt echt hassen!" Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Dich hassen? Sirius, was soll das?"  
  
Sirius sah ihn nicht an, als er leise fragte: "Kannst du dich nicht erinnern? Ich meine, an die Nacht?" Remus starrte Sirius an. Er hatte tatsächlich keine Erinnerung an die Nacht - und plötzlich wurde ihm schlecht. Seine größte Angst, seit er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, war dass irgend etwas schief gehen könnte, dass jemand durch ihn verletzt werden könnte, und jetzt schien tatsächlich etwas passiert zu sein. Er setzte sich wieder auf, packte Sirius' Handgelenk und fragte nervös: "Ist jemandem was passiert, Sirius? Wo sind James und Peter?" Sirius schüttelte hastig den Kopf. "Nein, nein, es ist keinem was passiert - aber..." Sirius atmete tief durch und sagte dann, ohne Remus anzusehen: "Ich habe Snape verraten, wie er an der Peitschenden Weide vorbeikommt." Remus starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Du hast was?" Sirius wurde womöglich noch etwas blasser, als er schon war. "Es tut mir leid, Moony, ich - ich habe nicht nachgedacht." Remus schüttelte immer noch ungläubig den Kopf. "Ich verstehe nicht - was meinst du damit? Vielleicht erzählst du jetzt besser mal der Reihe nach!"  
  
Sirius nickte. Er schwieg einen Moment und fing dann plötzlich an. Noch immer sah er Remus dabei nicht in die Augen. "Ich habe Snape getroffen, als ich zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückwollte. Du hast ihn ja nach dem Spiel gesehen, wie ein Häufchen Elend. Naja, ich habe ihn ein bisschen damit aufgezogen, dass die Slytherins sogar zu doof zum Fliegen sind, und er hat sich tierisch aufgeregt. Wir sind dann ein bisschen aneinander geraten, und plötzlich hat er aus dem Fenster gesehen, genau in dem Moment, als du mit Madam Pomfrey rausgekommen und zur Peitschenden Weide gegangen bist, und er hat mich gefragt, wieso du so regelmäßig verschwindest, und wo ihr hingehen würdet."  
  
Sirius schwieg wieder kurz, dann setzte er leise hinzu: "Ich habe in dem Moment nur daran gedacht, wie ich ihm eins auswischen kann, und habe ihm gesagt, wenn er wissen will, was mit dir los ist, dann soll er nur den Knoten an der Weide mit einem langen Stock drücken, dann könnte er dir folgen." Remus starrte ihn fassungslos an. "Und er - ist mir gefolgt?" Sirius nickte. "Natürlich, du kennst doch den alten Schleimbeutel! Als ich wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum war, habe ich James erzählt, was passiert ist - ich glaube, ich habe erst in dem Moment gemerkt, was das für dich bedeuten könnte. James ist sofort losgerannt, um Snape aufzuhalten, er hat mir nur noch zugerufen, dass ich Dumbledore holen soll, und das habe ich auch gemacht. Als wir bei der Peitschenden Weide angekommen sind, hat James gerade Snape aus dem Loch in den Wurzeln gezogen - es ist keinem was passiert, aber Snape hat dich kurz gesehen."  
  
Remus umklammerte noch immer Sirius' Handgelenk. Sein Griff war, ohne dass er es merkte, während Sirius' Bericht immer fester geworden, aber Sirius beschwerte sich nicht. "Snape hat von Dumbledore verboten bekommen, irgend jemandem was zu verraten - Dumbledore hat gesagt, wenn er nicht den Mund hält, fliegt er von der Schule. Oh verdammt, das ist alles meine Schuld - es tut mir leid, Remus, ich wollte das nicht!" Remus ließ sein Handgelenk los und legte sich in die Kissen zurück. Jetzt vermied auch er es, Sirius direkt anzusehen. "Aber es ist wirklich niemand verletzt worden, nein?" "Nein, James war schnell genug. Ich weiß nicht, was er machen musste, aber - Remus, du bist seit drei Tagen hier. Madam Pomfrey hat dir immer wieder von ihrem Schlaftrunk gegeben und keinen zu dir gelassen, erst heute Morgen hat sie mir erlaubt, hierzubleiben." Remus nickte langsam. Das erklärte seinen erschöpften Zustand. Dann sagte er leise: "Okay, Sirius, ich weiß jetzt, was los war. Tu mir nur einen Gefallen und lass mich jetzt alleine."  
  
Sirius biss sich auf die Lippen und nickte. Dann stand er auf und verließ langsam den Krankenflügel. Gleich darauf eilte Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro und schrie leise auf, als sie Remus ansah. "Himmel, du siehst ja fürchterlich aus! Ich wusste, dass es noch zu früh ist, dir etwas zu sagen! Hier, du isst jetzt auf der Stelle noch ein Stück Schokolade, und dann besorge ich dir Mittagessen." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe keinen Hunger." "Es ist mir völlig egal, ob du Hunger hast oder nicht, du wirst etwas essen! Ich weiß nicht, ob Sirius dir gesagt hat, wie lange du schon hier bist, aber du musst jetzt unbedingt wieder zu Kräften kommen." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn allein, kam aber kurz darauf mit einem Tablett zurück, auf dem sich ein reichliches Mittagessen befand. Sie stellte das Tablett auf den Nachttisch, klappte das Kopfteil von Remus' Bett hoch, so dass er aufrecht saß und zog dann den Nachttisch über das Bett, damit er essen konnte. Dann drückte sie ihm die Gabel in die stark zitternde Hand und befahl: "Aufessen - alles!"  
  
Remus seufzte und gehorchte - und stellte plötzlich fest, dass er tatsächlich ausgehungert war. Er legte das Besteck erst zur Seite, als der Teller leer war, und lehnte sich dann zurück. Madam Pomfrey musterte ihn zufrieden. "Na also, so gefällst du mir schon besser. Kann ich noch irgend etwas für dich tun, oder möchtest du jetzt lieber allein sein?" Remus nickte. "Allein sein - ich muss nachdenken." Madam Pomfrey nickte, dann schob sie den Nachttisch wieder zur Seite, nahm das Tablett auf und ging leise in ihr Büro zurück, während Remus versuchte, das, was Sirius ihm erzählt hatte, zu verstehen.  
  
"Moony?" Remus öffnete die Augen und wandte den Kopf, als er James' leise Stimme hörte. Er hatte nicht geschlafen - konnte nicht schlafen, nach dem, was Sirius ihm erzählt hatte. James stand am Fußende seines Bettes, die Hände so fest um den Metallrahmen geklammert, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Remus stellte fest, dass James fast so schlecht aussah, wie Sirius. Zwar war sein Gesicht nicht so erschreckend weiß, aber auch er hatte Schatten unter den Augen und sein ohnehin unbändiges Haar stand heute noch mehr in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab als gewöhnlich.  
  
Remus sah James mit gerunzelter Stirn an und fragte dann bitter. "Kommst du nachsehen, ob ich schon von der Schule geflogen bin?" James zuckte zusammen, machte dann zwei Schritte um das Bett herum und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Du wirst nicht von der Schule fliegen - wenn Snape auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen verrät, ist er selber fällig." Remus schnaubte. "Ein schöner Trost, dass nur Snape Bescheid weiß! Kannst du mir mal verraten, was in Sirius gefahren ist, ausgerechnet ihm alles zu verraten?" James seufzte. "Ich verstehe, dass du sauer bist, und nein, ich kann dir nicht sagen, wieso Sirius das getan hat. Ich kann selber nur raten." "Ach ja? Und warum bist du dann hier? Willst du mir sagen, dass alles gar nicht so schlimm ist und dass ich Sirius nicht böse sein soll?" James schüttelte den Kopf. "Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass ich einfach nur nachsehen wollte, wie es dir geht? Ich hatte Angst, dass ich dich verletzt habe - ich musste die Tür zu Heulenden Hütte ziemlich schnell zuschlagen und glaube, dass du sie voll abbekommen hast - und als Madam Pomfrey uns tagelang nicht zu dir gelassen hat, habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht."  
  
Remus verzog das Gesicht. "Danke, mir geht es gut. Jetzt erzähl' mir aber bitte nicht, dass du aus Sorge um mich so blass bist." James sah ihn lange an. "Nein, nicht nur. Aber ich glaube, das willst du im Moment nicht hören." Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was will ich nicht hören? Kommt jetzt doch noch das große Plädoyer für deinen Freund Sirius?" "Sirius ist auch dein Freund!" "Ach ja?" Remus setzte sich mit einem Ruck im Bett auf und starrte James wütend an. "Ist es die Tat eines Freundes, mein schlimmstes Geheimnis zu verraten? Reicht es nicht, dass ich mich einmal im Monat in eine Bestie verwandele und mich dann selbst nicht mehr kenne - musste ausgerechnet Snape davon erfahren? Oder habt ihr einfach die Nase voll davon, mich mit euch rumzuschleppen? Ihr habt euch sechs Jahre lang geopfert, danke dafür, aber allmählich werde ich wohl lästig?"  
  
Bevor noch einer von ihnen genau wusste, wie es geschah, hatte James ausgeholt und Remus ins Gesicht geschlagen. Es war kein fester Schlag, aber James schien davon selbst genauso überrascht wie Remus. Dennoch sagte er mit sehr leiser, zorniger Stimme: "So etwas will ich nie wieder von dir hören, und wenn du mal darüber nachdenkst merkst du vielleicht, was für einen Unsinn du redest! Wenn ich sage, dass Sirius dein Freund ist, dann weiß ich genau, wovon ich spreche! Ich weiß nicht, ob dir heute Morgen aufgefallen ist, wie er aussieht, aber Sirius hat seit drei Nächten kaum geschlafen, weil er sich Vorwürfe macht - und wenn er doch mal kurz eingeschlafen ist, dann ist er nach ein paar Minuten wieder aufgewacht. Ich habe Sirius noch nie im Schlaf schreien gehört, und glaub mir, ich möchte das nie wieder erleben! Ich glaube, Sirius versteht selber nicht, wie er das tun konnte, aber du kennst ihn doch - manchmal handelt er schneller, als er denkt."  
  
Remus starrte James immer noch verblüfft über die Ohrfeige an, aber seine Wut war weitgehend verraucht. Er hatte nun wirklich keinen Grund, James anzugreifen, er hatte schließlich nichts getan - außer, dass er offenbar zu Sirius hielt. "Und du meinst, dass ich es damit jetzt gut sein lassen soll? Sirius hat sich entschuldigt, er sagt, dass es ihm leid tut, und das war alles? Soll Snape halt Bescheid wissen, ich brauche mir aber keine Sorgen zu machen, weil Dumbledore Snape einen Maulkorb verpasst hat? Tut mir leid, James, aber du stellst dir das ein bisschen zu einfach vor!"  
  
James seufzte. "Moony, ich stelle mir gar nichts vor, ich weiß genau, dass es so einfach nicht ist! Was glaubst du, was ich Sirius erzählt habe, nachdem wir wieder im Schlafsaal waren? Wenn es dich beruhigt, du bist nicht der einzige Freund, der in den letzten Tagen eine Ohrfeige von mir abbekommen hat, und die für Sirius ist deutlich fester ausgefallen! Ich habe nur inzwischen drei Tage Zeit gehabt, um darüber nachzudenken, ob ich Sirius deswegen jetzt fallen lassen will, und ich weiß, dass das letzte ist, was ich tun würde. Sirius würde nie bewusst einem von uns schaden wollen, er muss irgendwie ausgeklinkt sein - du hast ihn erlebt, er ist den ganzen Nachmittag schon im Dreieck getickt, weil wir gewonnen haben, vielleicht hat er auch ein bisschen zu viel Butterbier gehabt, ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass unsere Freundschaft so etwas überstehen sollte."  
  
Remus wandte den Kopf ab und schloss wieder die Augen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er, wenn er jetzt redete, anfangen würde zu weinen wie ein kleines Kind - vor Wut, Enttäuschung, Trauer, Mitleid mit Sirius?! oder warum auch immer. Außerdem wollte er jetzt nur eins - allein sein. Er schluckte vorsichtig, dann flüsterte er erstickt: "Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Prongs - lass mich jetzt bitte alleine!" Er hielt die Augen geschlossen, bis er hörte, dass James den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, dann konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
  
Am frühen Abend war Remus zu einer Entscheidung gekommen, wie es weitergehen sollte. Er focht einen kleinen Machtkampf mit Madam Pomfrey aus, die ihn eigentlich noch im Krankenflügel behalten wollte, setzte sich durch und stand auf. Dann verließ er den Krankenflügel und ging direkt zum Gemeinschaftsraum, in der Hoffnung, dort Sirius zu finden. Er nannte der Fetten Dame, die den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum bewachte, das Passwort und kletterte, nachdem sie aufgeschwungen war, durch das kreisrunde Loch in der Wand hinter ihr. Dann ließ er seinen Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen. Er entdeckte Sirius fast sofort in einem der Sessel am Kamin. Neben ihm saßen James und Peter. Alle drei sahen übernächtigt aus, aber keiner von ihnen sprach. Remus wartete noch einen Moment, dann sagte er für alle drei hörbar: "Sirius?" Sirius hob den Kopf und sprang dann auf. Remus bedeutete ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung, ihm in den Schlafsaal zu folgen, und ging dann die Treppe hinauf ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.  
  
Gleich darauf hörte er hastige Schritte hinter sich - gut, Sirius folgte ihm also. Er öffnete die Tür zum Schlafsaal, trat ein und wartete dann ab, bis er hörte, wie sie wieder geschlossen wurde, bevor er sich umdrehte. Sirius lehnte an der Tür und musterte ihn beunruhigt. Remus erwiderte seinen Blick schweigend - sollte er ruhig noch ein bisschen zappeln. Schließlich hielt Sirius das Schweigen nicht mehr aus. "Sag was, Remus," flüsterte er, "schrei mich an oder hau mir meinetwegen eine rein, aber steh nicht so da!" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist ein Idiot, Padfoot, aber das weiß ich schon seit Jahren. Ich hoffe nur, du hast was gelernt!" Sirius blinzelte. "Falls du damit meinst, dass ich erst denken und dann reden soll - ja, das habe ich ganz bestimmt gelernt!" Remus nickte. "Gut. Und jetzt komm her." Er hielt Sirius die Hand hin, aber der zögerte. "Was meinst du damit?"  
  
Remus seufzte. "Ich meine damit, dass ich nicht unsere Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen werde, nur weil du ein durchgeknallter Irrer bist! Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht schaden wolltest. Dass Snape Bescheid weiß, gefällt mir natürlich nicht, aber wir können es nicht mehr ändern. Und wenn wir jetzt nicht mehr miteinander reden, hätte Snape indirekt genau das geschafft, was er seit Jahren vorhat - das lasse ich nicht zu!" Auf Sirius Gesicht machte sich langsam ein vorsichtiges Lächeln breit, als er endlich Remus' immer noch ausgestreckte Hand ergriff. Dann fragte er leise: "Du nimmst es mir wirklich nicht übel? Ich kann nur noch mal sagen, wie leid es mir tut!" Remus grinste, und es war ein ehrliches Grinsen. "Dir kann man nichts lange übelnehmen, Padfoot, das ist das Problem mit dir!" Er drückte Sirius Hand so fest er konnte, und als Reaktion fühlte er sich plötzlich von Sirius in eine brüderliche Umarmung gezogen, die ihm fast die Luft abdrückte. Als er sich endlich daraus befreit hatte, murmelte er verlegen: "Lass uns runtergehen, Prongs und Wormtail fragen sich wahrscheinlich schon, ob wir uns schon gegenseitig umgebracht haben!"  
  
--------------------  
  
So, das war leider schon der Remus-Rückblick!  
  
Im nächsten Kapitel kommt unerwarteter Besuch nach Hogwarts - aber nur, wenn ich ein paar Reviews bekomme! Bitte - ihr habt mich so verwöhnt, lasst mich jetzt nicht hängen!!! 


	15. Unerwarteter Besuch

Auf Grund des unglaublichen diplomatischen Geschicks eines gewissen Zwergs habe ich mich entschieden, ein weiteres Kapitel hochzuladen! Gleichzeitig danke, Thorin, auch wenn ich bereits vor den Khazad-Kriegern zittere (was sollen mir so halbe Portionen eigentlich anhaben können?), freue ich mich trotzdem, dass dir meine Version von Sirius gefällt!  
  
Aber wieso habe ich nur ein Review bekommen?  
  
Zum Disclaimer sage ich nichts mehr, mittlerweile müsste der klar sein, oder?  
  
Kapitel 15 - unerwarteter Besuch  
  
"Ich muss mit euch sprechen!" Harry beugte sich zu Ron und Hermine herunter, die gemeinsam über einem dicken Verwandlungsbuch brüteten. Die beiden standen sofort auf. "Gehen wir in die Bibliothek?" Hermines Vorschlag wurde von beiden Jungen sofort angenommen, und sie machten sich auf den Weg. In der Bibliothek angekommen, ließen sie sich in einer abgeschiedenen Ecke nieder. Hermine und Ron sahen Harry gespannt an. "Erzähl - hast du mit Sirius und Professor Lupin gesprochen?" Harry nickte langsam. "Jaah, hab ich..."  
  
Hermine zog eine Grimasse. "Harry, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, was haben sie gesagt? Wird Sirius von hier verschwinden?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Er sagt, es gibt keine Gefahr - und Professor Lupin habe ich noch nie so lachen gesehen!" Ron und Hermine sahen ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. So ähnlich musste er wohl ausgesehen haben, als er gemerkt hatte, dass Professor Lupin lachte. Harry grinste die beiden an. "Naja, wir hatten nicht ganz recht mit unserer Vermutung - Professor Lupin ist gar nicht in Professor Truman verknallt - sie ist seine Schwester."  
  
Er erzählte den beiden, was er von Professor Lupin erfahren hatte, und Ron und Hermine atmeten auf. Hermine sah Harry und Ron streng an. "Ich habe euch doch gesagt, es geht uns nichts an, was die beiden miteinander zu tun haben! Aber ich fürchte, Professor Lupin hat recht - es gibt Gerüchte bei den anderen, und ich glaube, dass die Gerüchte bald hochkochen werden - die Slytherins sind ziemlich komisch drauf! Aber daran können wir wirklich nichts machen - gar nichts, Ron, versuche es gar nicht erst, du kannst es nur schlimmer machen, wenn du irgendwas sagst!" Ron, der bei ihren ersten Worten fast schon trotzig ausgesehen hatte, nickte. "Wahrscheinlich hast du recht," sagte er einsichtig. Dann grinste er plötzlich. "Aber cool wäre es trotzdem gewesen, wenn die beiden ein Paar wären!"  
  
Am nächsten Morgen achtete Harry beim Frühstück auf die Unterhaltungen der anderen und stellte fest, dass sich tatsächlich viele um die vermeintliche Liebesgeschichte Truman/Lupin drehten. Auch sahen verdächtig viele Schüler - nicht nur am Gryffindor-Tisch - immer wieder zum Lehrertisch, wo die beiden sich ernst unterhielten. Professor Truman hatte, offenbar unbewusst, ihre kleine Hand über Professor Lupins gelegt, während sie mit ihm sprach. Hier und da an den Tischen grinsten besonders die älteren Schüler wissend, und einige der Mädchen kicherten unterdrückt.  
  
Professor Truman hob den Kopf und ließ ihren Blick über die Schülertische schweifen, während Professor Lupin etwas zu ihr sagte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, dann platzte sie plötzlich heraus: "Also, das ist doch albern!" An den Tischen herrschte auf einen Schlag Ruhe - die junge Lehrerin hatte laut genug gesprochen, dass alle es gehört hatten. Jetzt stand sie auf, sprach kurz und leise mit Professor Dumbledore und wandte sich dann wieder an die Schüler, die Hand auf Professor Lupins Schulter. "Also, hört mir bitte mal kurz zu. Ich stelle jetzt seit einigen Tagen fest, dass hier Gerüchte über Professor Lupin und mich kursieren - ich möchte dazu mal eben was klarstellen, auch wenn ich damit einige von euch enttäuschen muss: Professor Lupin ist mein Bruder - damit dürften wohl alle Fragen beantwortet sein. Guten Appetit, allerseits!"  
  
Sie setzte sich wieder hin und widmete sich ihrem Toast, als wäre nichts geschehen, während an den Haustischen noch einen Moment Stille herrschte und dann überall aufgeregtes Getuschel erklang. Harry, Ron und Hermine grinsten sich an - sie kamen sich irgendwie überlegen vor, weil diese Eröffnung sie nicht überraschend beim Frühstückstisch getroffen hatte.  
  
An diesem Tag schien der Unterricht für Harry besonders langsam zu vergehen, denn er wartete sehnsüchtig auf den Abend - er wollte endlich seinem Paten zum Geburtstag gratulieren und ihm die Eule schenken. Mit Professor Lupin war abgesprochen, dass er, Ron und Hermine etwa eine Stunde vor dem Abendessen zu ihm kommen sollten - bis zu diesem Moment würden alle die Tatsache, dass Sirius Geburtstag hatte, komplett ignorieren.  
  
Aber auch der längste Tag geht einmal vorbei, und schließlich stand Harry vor Professor Lupins Büro. Als dieser öffnete, sagte Harry: "Guten Abend, Professor - kann ich Sie einen Moment stören? Ich hätte da eine Frage zu diesem Aufsatz über Manticore." Professor Lupin grinste ihn an, sagte aber nur: "Aber sicher, Harry, komm rein." Harry betrat das inzwischen vertraute Büro und begrüßte seinen Paten, der auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin saß und das Kreuzworträtsel im Tagespropheten löste. Eine Minute später klopfte es erneut und Professor Truman trat ein. "Hallo Remus, hast du noch mein Buch? Ich suche es schon überall." Sie trat ein, lächelte Harry und Sirius kurz zu und sah dann einen Bücherstapel auf dem Schreibtisch durch.  
  
Gleich darauf klopfte es erneut, und Hermine und Ron standen vor der Tür. "Guten Abend, Professor - ist Harry schon hier? Wir wollten Sie was zu diesem Manticore-Aufsatz fragen..." Professor Lupin trat von der Tür zurück und ließ die beiden eintreten, und auch sie begrüßten Sirius. Dieser sah irgendwie misstrauisch aus. "Haben wir heute hier einen Taubenschlag? Soviel Besuch..." Harry grinste. "Und das ausgerechnet, wenn du gerade beim Kreuzworträtsel bist, nicht wahr? Huch, wer ist das denn jetzt schon wieder?" Professor Lupin, der gar nicht erst den Versuch gemacht hatte, sich hinzusetzen, ging erneut zur Tür und öffnete. "Guten Abend, Remus - wie ich sehe, hast du heute ein volles Haus..." ertönte die gutmütige Stimme von Professor Dumbledore. Er trat ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich, sah sich um und bemerkte fröhlich: "Gut, wir sind vollständig - fangen wir an? Auf drei - eins, zwei, drei..."  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!" Gleichzeitig mit diesem sechsstimmigen Glückwunsch öffnete Professor Lupin die Tür seines Schrankes. Darin stand eine riesige Geburtstagstorte, neben der die Geschenke aufgereiht waren - inklusive Harrys Eule, die sich erstaunlich ruhig verhielt. Sirius sah verblüfft von einem zum anderen, dann nahm er langsam den Tagespropheten auf, den er nach Harrys Eintreten zur Seite gelegt hatte, blätterte zur ersten Seite, warf einen Blick auf das Datum, legte die Zeitung wieder weg und sagte dann: "Soll ich euch mal was sagen? Daran habe ich überhaupt nicht gedacht..."  
  
Mitte November fand das erste Quidditch-Spiel der Saison statt: Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin. Ravenclaw verlor knapp mit einhundertdreißig zu einhundertsechzig Punkten, weil Malfoy mehr aus Zufall den Schnatz gefangen hatte, als Ravenclaw bereits mit einhundertdreißig zu zehn Punkten in Führung lag. Die ganz in blau gekleideten Ravenclaws hatten ein wunderbares Spiel geliefert, nur Cho Chang, die hübsche Sucherin, schien nicht wirklich konzentriert. Harry hatte das Spiel mit einer gewissen Spannung verfolgt - er hatte seit dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahres noch kein Wort mit Cho gesprochen und sie auch nur selten gesehen - und wenn, dann war sie von Freundinnen umringt gewesen.  
  
Harry hätte sie gerne gefragt, wie es ihr ging, aber er hatte nie den Mut gehabt, sie anzusprechen - aber wenn er sie in der großen Halle sah, mit gesenktem Kopf über ihren Teller gebeugt, ohne mit jemandem zu sprechen, dann wurde er plötzlich wieder an die Ereignisse nach der letzten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers erinnert, die zu Cedric Diggorys Tod geführt hatten. Cho schien damit nicht gut fertig zu werden, jedenfalls hatte sie deutlich abgenommen, und um ihre Augen lagen dunkle Schatten. Harry selbst ging es seit dem Beginn des Schuljahres besser - seit er wieder in der vertrauten Umgebung Hogwarts' war, hatten seine Alpträume deutlich nachgelassen. Harry nahm sich fest vor, am Morgen nach dem Quidditch-Spiel mit Cho zu sprechen - das Spiel bot sich als hervorragender Vorwand an - aber Cho erschien nicht zum Frühstück, und auch auf dem Weg zum Unterricht sah er sie nirgendwo. Also blieb ihm wohl keine andere Wahl, als das Gespräch, das er gleichzeitig suchte und fürchtete, wieder einmal zu verschieben.  
  
Harry gähnte - er hatte am vergangenen Abend noch lange mit Ron geschwatzt, und die Aussicht auf eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins trug nicht gerade dazu bei, seine Lebensgeister zu heben. Als sie in Snapes Kerker ankamen, drückten sie sich wie üblich in die hinterste Reihe, und Neville stolperte auf den freien Platz neben Hermine, ließ seine Tasche auf den Tisch fallen und stellte Hermine seinen Kessel auf den Fuß. "Oh, entschuldige, Hermine, das wollte ich nicht!" Hermine nickte ihm nur lächelnd zu, denn in diesem Moment betrat Snape den Kerker und warf einen bösen Blick zu den Gryffindors, als rechne er sich gerade aus, wie viele Gelegenheiten er heute wohl bekommen würde, ihnen Punkte abzuziehen.  
  
Er schritt zum Pult und wandte sich dann ohne Begrüßung an die Klasse: "Wer von Ihnen in der letzten Stunde aufgepasst hat, sollte in der Lage sein, den Trance-Trank ohne weitere Anleitung zu brauen. Ich muss Ihnen allerdings sagen, dass diejenigen unter Ihnen, die ständig einen neuen Kessel brauchen, bald keine Gelegenheit mehr haben werden, diesen Trank zu brauen." Die Klasse wirkte verwirrt, und Malfoy wagte die Frage: "Verzeihen Sie, Professor, aber wieso nicht?"  
  
Snape wandte ihm den Blick zu und erklärte dann mit fast freundlicher Stimme: "Weil die Herrschaften im Ministerium nichts besseres zu tun hatten, als die Kesselbodendicken zu standardisieren - und der Idiot, der dafür verantwortlich war, hat eine Dicke festgelegt, die es unmöglich macht, einen Kessel schnell genug zu erhitzen, um diesen und ähnlich empfindliche Tränke zu brauen. Ich nehme nicht an, dass der betreffende je in den Genuss meines Unterrichts gekommen ist - und falls doch, dann darf ich annehmen, dass er nicht aufgepasst hat, denn sonst wüsste er, dass die Geschwindigkeit, mit der einige Tränke zum Kochen gebracht werden müssen, ausschlaggebend für ihre Wirksamkeit sind. - Weasley, weshalb grinst du so?" Ron wurde rot und stotterte: "Ich grinse nicht, Professor," dann beugte er sich schnell über seine Zutaten. Er und Harry hatten sich tatsächlich breit angegrinst, denn schließlich hatte niemand anderer als Rons älterer Bruder Percy die Kesselbodendicke standardisiert. Professor Snape runzelte die Stirn und nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, Gryffindor fünf Punkte abzuziehen - es schien also eine völlig normale Stunde zu werden.  
  
Die Stunde verging so langsam, wie Zaubertrankstunden es immer an sich hatten. Harry bemühte sich, möglichst wenig zu Snape zu sehen und vor allem möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, während er vorsichtig ein einzelnes Blatt von einer Mohnblüte zerkleinerte, die ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Trance-Tranks war. Hermine neben ihm bemühte sich, gleichzeitig ihren Trank zu brauen und ein Auge auf Neville zu haben, um zu verhindern, dass dieser mal wieder seinen Kessel in die Luft jagte, und Ron auf seiner anderen Seite mischte gerade in einem kleinen Mörser ein paar Tropfen Wasser zu seinem bereits zerkleinerten Blütenblatt, als die Tür aufging und Professor Lupin eintrat.  
  
Er grüßte die Klasse kurz mit einem Kopfnicken und sagte dann an Snape gewandt: "Es tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Unterricht stören muss, Severus, aber ich muss dir einen deiner Schüler entführen." Er sah nicht so aus, als ob es ihm tatsächlich leid täte, und Snape wäre ihm, seinem Blick nach zu schließen, am liebsten an die Kehle gegangen. "Ich gehe wohl recht in der Annahme, dass du Potter meinst? Er ist gerade sehr damit beschäftigt, seinen Trank zu brauen, das kann er nicht unterbrechen." Professor Lupin lächelte freundlich. "Ich habe zwar nicht halb soviel Ahnung von Zaubertränken wie du, aber ich sehe es doch richtig, dass Harry noch gar nicht angefangen hat, ihn zu mischen? Außerdem war das nicht meine Idee - Harry wird in Professor Dumbledores Büro erwartet."  
  
Dann wandte er sich, ohne Snape noch weiter zu beachten, an Harry und sagte: "Pack bitte deine Sachen zusammen und komm mit, Harry." Harry tauschte einen verwunderten Blick mit Ron und Hermine, beeilte sich aber gerne - jede Chance, Snapes Unterricht zu entkommen, musste genutzt werden. Er folgte Professor Lupin aus dem Klassenzimmer und fragte, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte: "Verzeihen Sie, Professor, aber wissen Sie, was Dumbledore von mir will?" Professor Lupin drehte sich zu ihm um. "Professor Dumbledore eigentlich gar nichts, aber bei ihm ist jemand vom Ministerium, der ein paar Fragen an dich hat. Ich glaube, allmählich bewegt sich da etwas." Als er Harrys verdutzten Blick sah, lächelte er und setzte hinzu: "Es tut mir leid Harry, aber ich kann dir nicht mehr sagen. Und ich muss dich hier alleine lassen, ich muss wieder in meinen Unterricht. Du findest den Weg zu Professor Dumbledores Büro doch sicherlich alleine, nicht wahr? Das Passwort ist Säuredrops."  
  
Er nickte Harry kurz zu und bog dann in einen anderen Gang ab, während Harry sich auf den Weg zu Professor Dumbledores Büro machte. Dort angekommen, nannte er dem Gargoyle, der den Aufgang bewachte, dass Passwort und betrat dann die sich langsam nach oben windende Treppe. Oben angekommen, klopfte er kurz an die Tür. Sofort hörte er Professor Dumbledore "Herein" rufen und betrat das Büro. Der kreisrunde Raum sah noch genauso aus wie beim letzten Mal, als er hier gewesen war. Von den Wänden sahen die Porträts ehemaliger Schulleiter auf Harry herab, einige mit deutlichem Missfallen, als sie sein wirres Haar betrachteten, und auf einer Stange saß Fawkes, der Phönix. Harry wandte sich zum Tisch und stutzte. Neben Professor Dumbledore saß dort kein anderer als Percy Weasley - ein sehr dienstlich aussehender Percy. Professor Dumbledore stand auf und begrüßte Harry lächelnd.  
  
"Ah, da bist du ja! Percy brauche ich dir wohl nicht erst vorzustellen, und auch, dass er im Ministerium arbeitet, ist dir sicherlich bekannt. Nun, Percy hat einige Fragen an dich. Ich werde euch jetzt allein lassen." Professor Dumbledore verließ sein Büro, und Harry blieb mit Percy zurück. Percy war ebenfalls aufgestanden und sah Harry an. "Guten Morgen, Harry. Setz' dich bitte." Auch sein Tonfall klang äußerst dienstlich. Harry fragte sich kurz, ob er Percy wohl noch duzen durfte, entschied dann aber auf der Stelle, es einfach zu tun. Er grinste ihn an, als er an dem Tisch gegenüber von Percy Platz nahm, und sagte: "Hi, Percy! Was treibt dich denn hierher?" Percy zog ein Blatt Pergament aus einer Aktentasche und legte es auf den Tisch. "Ich bin rein dienstlich hier, Harry. Ron hat dir sicherlich erzählt, dass ich auf Grund meiner bisherigen Arbeit in eine wichtige Abteilung versetzt worden bin, die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung."  
  
Nein, das hatte Ron ihm nicht erzählt, aber Harry ging darüber hinweg. "Jaah - und was hat das mit mir zu tun?" Percy räusperte sich. "Nun, vielleicht hast du mitbekommen, dass unsere Abteilung im Frühjahr eine neue Abteilungsleiterin bekommen hat. Miss Career hat beschlossen, äh, einige alte Akten aufzuarbeiten, und dabei ist sie über ein paar, äh, Unvollständigkeiten gestolpert. Sie hat mich als ihren Assistenten daher gebeten, diese Unvollständigkeiten zu recherchieren, und dazu benötige ich deine Aussage." Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. "Wovon redest du, Percy? Professor Lupin hat vorhin auch schon so komische Andeutungen gemacht, meinte aber, er könnte mir nichts sagen..." Percy nickte gewichtig. "Ja, das stimmt, auch Professor Lupin hat schon ausgesagt. Und er kann dir nichts sagen, weil Professor Dumbledore ihn mit einem Verschwiegenheitszauber belegt hat, der erst aufgehoben wird, wenn alle Zeugenaussagen aufgenommen sind. Er wird dich nach deiner Aussage mit dem gleichen Zauber belegen."  
  
Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Percy, komm zur Sache - worum geht es?" Percy öffnete erneut seine Aktentasche und zog eine Feder heraus. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Harry. "Das hier ist eine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder, sie wird deine Aussage wörtlich protokollieren und du musst sie dann hinterher unterschreiben." Er saugte kurz an der Feder und stellte sie auf das Pergament. Harry fühlte sich kurz an die giftgrüne Flotte-Schreibe-Feder erinnert, mit der die Reporterin Rita Skeeter ihm im letzten Jahr diverse Aussagen in den Mund gelegt hatte, aber als Percy zu sprechen begann, sah Harry, dass seine Feder wirklich wörtlich mitprotokollierte:  
  
"Vernehmungsprotokoll des Zeugen Potter, Harry, geboren am 31. Juli 1980, in der Strafsache Black, Sirius. Der Zeuge wurde darüber belehrt, dass wissentliche Falschaussagen strafrechtlich belangt werden können." Percy warf Harry einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, und sagte dann: "Harry, es geht hier um den Vorfall im Juni letzten Jahres, als der Häftling Sirius Black nach seiner Flucht aus Azkaban hier in Hogwarts aufgetaucht ist. Hast du den Delinquenten damals gesehen?" Harry bekam große Augen. Das also hatte Professor Lupin damit gemeint, dass sich endlich etwas zu bewegen schien - man war beim Ministerium offenbar nicht mehr verzweifelt bemüht, die Aussagen von ihm, Ron und Hermine zu ignorieren!  
  
Er atmete kurz durch und sagte dann: "Ja, ich habe ihn gesehen." Harry bemühte sich, so ruhig und erwachsen wie möglich zu klingen, damit seine Aussage dieses Mal unbedingt ernst genommen wurde. Percy nickte ihm kurz zu. "Dann erzähle mir bitte ausführlich, was damals geschehen ist." Harry nickte und begann. Er erzählte wahrheitsgemäß, was sich an der Peitschenden Weide zugetragen hatte - dass Sirius Ron in den Geheimgang gezogen und Harry und Hermine ihnen gefolgt waren, dass anschließend Professor Lupin aufgetaucht war und sich schließlich herausgestellt hatte, dass Rons Ratte Scabbers niemand anderer als der totgeglaubte Peter Pettigrew war. Auch von Professor Lupins Verwandlung, der Flucht Pettigrews nachdem sie den Geheimgang verlassen hatten und dem anschließenden Auftauchen der Dementoren sprach er. Das einzige, was er verschwieg war, dass Sirius ebenfalls ein nicht registrierter Animagus war.  
  
Nachdem er geendet hatte, fragte Percy: "Und was ist geschehen, nachdem du im Krankenflügel wieder aufgewacht bist?" Harry überlegte kurz. Jetzt durfte er nichts falsches sagen - wenn herauskam, dass er und Hermine mit Hilfe des Zeitumkehrers ein paar Stunden in die Vergangenheit gereist waren, würden sowohl er als auch Hermine und nicht zu vergessen Professor Dumbledore fürchterlichen Ärger bekommen. Schließlich sagte er: "Ich bin aufgewacht, weil Minister Fudge und Sna - Professor Snape sich ziemlich laut unterhalten haben. Sie sind dann in die Krankenstation gekommen, und Hermine und ich haben versucht, Minister Fudge zu erzählen, was wir von Sirius Black erfahren haben, aber er hat uns nicht richtig zugehört, und Professor Snape hat immer wieder behauptet, Sirius Black hätte uns mit einem Verwirrungszauber belegt, damit wir ihm glauben. Dann ist Professor Dumbledore gekommen und hat Hermine und mich gefragt, was passiert ist - und als er gegangen ist, hat er uns eingeschlossen. Wir haben dann von Madam Pomfrey Schokolade bekommen - und irgendwann sind Professor Dumbledore, Minister Fudge und Sna - Professor Snape zurückgekommen und haben sich darüber - äh - unterhalten, dass Sirius Black geflohen wäre - ja, und das war eigentlich alles."  
  
Percy sah ihn ernst an. "Eine letzte Frage habe ich noch: Du hast damals geglaubt, dass Sirius Black euch die Wahrheit erzählt hat - was glaubst du heute?" Harry sah ihm in die Augen und sagte fest: "Ich glaube, dass Sirius Black unschuldig ist." Percy nickte kurz, dann sagte er, an die Feder gewandt: "Vernehmungsprotokoll abschließen!" Die Feder zog zwei dünne Linien unter den Text, dann nahm Percy das Pergament, reichte es Harry und sagte: "Lies dir das bitte gründlich durch, und wenn es so stimmt, dann brauche ich deine Unterschrift - unten links. Ich hole schon mal Professor Dumbledore." Er stand auf und Harry las sich das Protokoll durch. Die Feder hatte seine Aussage tatsächlich wörtlich niedergeschrieben. Harry griff nach der Feder und setzte seine Unterschrift unter das Protokoll. Als er sie niederlegte, kam Percy in Begleitung von Professor Dumbledore zurück, warf einen kurzen Blick auf Harrys Unterschrift, unterschrieb dann das Protokoll selbst auf der rechten Seite, siegelte das Pergament, rollte es zusammen und verstaute es wieder in seiner Aktentasche.  
  
Professor Dumbledore wandte sich an Harry. "Ich werde dich jetzt mit einem Verschwiegenheitszauber belegen, Harry. Dieser Zauber wird verhindern, dass du mit irgend jemandem über die Ereignisse vor einem Jahr sprichst - und zwar zu dem Zweck, damit eure Zeugenaussagen glaubwürdig und nicht untereinander abgesprochen sind. Du kannst dann wieder in deinen Unterricht gehen - Percy, wer soll als nächstes aussagen?" Percy zögerte kurz, dann sagte er: "Ich denke, Ron." Dumbledore nickte. "Harry, wenn du gleich in deine Klasse gehst, sage bitte Ron Weasley, dass er herkommen soll. Du kannst ihm das Passwort ruhig sagen." Dann legte Professor Dumbledore Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und berührte erst seine Lippen, dann seine Stirn mit dem Zauberstab. Harry spürte nichts, aber als er eine Viertelstunde später im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer - er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie lange er in Dumbledores Büro geblieben war - Ron ausrichtete, dass er zu Professor Dumbledore kommen sollte, konnte er ihm nicht erzählen, weshalb er dort erwartet wurde - lediglich ein kurzes: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, es passiert nichts schlimmes," bekam er heraus.  
  
Ron blieb während der ganzen Verwandlungsstunde fort und tauchte erst zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle auf. Er grinste Harry an und sagte dann zu Hermine: "Du sollst direkt nach dem Mittagessen in Dumbledores Büro kommen!" Hermine sah von einem zum anderen. "Was ist denn bloß passiert - und warum sagt ihr mir nichts?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, Hermine, wir können nicht, aber das ist schon okay so. Du wirst es verstehen, wenn du bei Dumbledore bist." Hermine musterte die beiden neugierig, dann fragte sie: "Steht ihr unter einem Verschwiegenheitszauber? Ich habe davon gelesen, er muss furchtbar schwer zu praktizieren sein, besonders, wenn derjenige, der damit belegt wird, eigentlich erzählen möchte, was er nicht soll." Harry nickte, antworten konnte er nicht.  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen lief Hermine sofort die Treppen hinauf zu Dumbledores Büro, und Harry und Ron machten sich auf den Weg zu Professor Binns' Geschichtsunterricht. Sie warteten beide gespannt darauf, dass Hermine ihre Aussage beendete, damit der Zauber von ihnen genommen würde und sie sich endlich darüber unterhalten konnten, was sie ausgesagt hatten und was dieses plötzliche Interesse wohl zu bedeuten hatte, und gerade deshalb schien die Zeit bei Professor Binns todlangweiligen Monologen noch langsamer zu vergehen als sonst. Aber endlich war es soweit: als gerade die Glocke das Ende der Stunde verkündete, betrat Professor Dumbledore in Begleitung von Professor Lupin, Percy und Hermine das Klassenzimmer und bedeutete Harry und Ron, noch einen Moment dazubleiben, während die anderen Schüler erleichtert den Raum verließen.  
  
Dann nickte er Percy zu. Dieser räusperte sich, stellte sich in Positur und sagte: "Ich habe nun alle Aussagen zu Protokoll genommen und werde sie im Ministerium eingehend prüfen. Professor Dumbledore, die Zeugen können nun aus dem Verschwiegenheitszauber entlassen werden." Dumbledore sagte fröhlich: "Danke, Percy," und trat zu Professor Lupin. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und berührte dann mit dem Zauberstab zuerst seine Stirn und anschließend die Lippen. Dann wiederholte er die Prozedur bei Harry, Ron und Hermine, und nickte dann Percy zu. Dieser warf noch einen kurzen Blick in die Runde, verabschiedete sich und verließ dann hinter Professor Dumbledore das Büro, während die vier Zeugen zurückblieben. Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort, bis die Tür hinter Percy ins Schloss gefallen war, dann sprachen Harry, Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig: "Wow, damit hätte ich nie gerechnet!" "Percy sah aber auch zu komisch aus in seinen Dienstroben!" "Professor, was glauben Sie - warum hat das Ministerium Percy geschickt?"  
  
Professor Lupin lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte die drei der Reihe nach nachdenklich. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Hermine. Ich könnte mir aber vorstellen, dass Lisan - Miss Career festgestellt hat, wie schlecht die Akten dort bis jetzt geführt worden sind und jetzt Ordnung hineinbringen will. Ich habe diese Frage übrigens Percy gestellt, und seine Antwort war, dass die Wahrheit herausgefunden werden soll - auch etwas, was ich mir vorstellen kann." Harry überlegte einen Moment, dann fragte er. "Verzeihen Sie, Professor, aber kennen Sie diese Abteilungsleiterin?" Professor Lupin nickte. "Ja, ich kenne sie. Sie ist die Vorgesetzte und eine enge Freundin von Francis. Ich weiß auch, dass Francis ihr nahegelegt hat, sich intensiv mit Sirius' Fall zu beschäftigen, ich weiß allerdings nicht, mit welchem Erfolg. Ich kann mir allerdings wirklich vorstellen, dass ihr einfach daran liegt, die Akte aufzuarbeiten und festzustellen, ob damals Fehler gemacht worden sind - so wie ich sie einschätze, gehört sie nicht zu den Leuten, die eine einmal getroffene Entscheidung nie wieder überdenken wollen. So, und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte, es gibt hier noch jemanden, der sehr interessiert an dieser Sache sein dürfte."  
  
Er nickte den dreien zu und verließ das Klassenzimmer, und auch Harry, Ron und Hermine machten sich auf den Weg. Sie gingen allerdings nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern zum See, wo sie sich ein ungestörtes Plätzchen suchten und sich dann gegenseitig ihre Aussagen erzählten.  
  
----------------------  
  
So, Kapitel 15 wäre damit auch schon beendet. In Kapitel 16 geht es um Weihnachten... 


	16. Weihnachten

Da bin ich wieder! Auch wenn das letzte Kapitel nur vier Reviews gebracht hat, lade ich mal was neues hoch...  
  
Thorin, Spitzohr? Waldschrat? Hör mal zu, du Felsengnom, hüte deine Zunge - äh, Feder! Und hör auf, Balin zu bedrohen, er könnte sonst tatsächlich unter den Schutz meines Volkes gestellt werden... Übrigens kann ich dir als Wegzehrung Lembas aus Lorien empfehlen. Aber ich freue mich, dass dir Sirius, so wie ich ihn mir als Jugendlichen vorstelle, gefällt! Er und Remus sind auch meine Lieblingscharaktere!  
  
Balin, edler Zwerg? Tut mir leid, da sträubt sich mir die Feder! Zu Lisande: ich habe ernsthaft vor, in jeder Fanfic eine Lisande Career auftauchen zu lassen, und wenn es nur kurz ist!  
  
Matjes, schön, dass du mich wiedergefunden hast. In diesem Kapitel erwähne ich nochmal kurz was zu Sirius' Eule...  
  
lara, na, schon weitergelesen? Wann kommt eigentlich endlich dein neues Kapitel?  
  
Alles in dieser Geschichte ist meins, meins, meins!!! Hat das jemand geglaubt? Ab in die geschlossene Abteilung von Sankt Mungos!!!  
  
Kapitel 16 - Weihnachten  
  
"Harry, bist du sicher, dass du weitermachen willst und kannst?" Ein lautes Knacken ertönte, und Harry öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Er lag auf der Couch in Professor Lupins Büro, während dieser auf der Rücklehne saß und Harry ein weiteres Stück Schokolade reichte. An diesem Tag war der Patronus- Unterricht extrem anstrengend gewesen - die Slytherin-Fünftklässler - namentlich Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson - schienen sich bei der Beschwörung des Patronus' nicht besonders angestrengt zu haben, und Harry war zweimal fast ohnmächtig geworden - nur das rechtzeitige Eingreifen des Lehrers hatte das verhindern können.  
  
Professor Lupin hatte nach der Stunde darauf bestanden, dass Harry sich zunächst in seinem Büro ausruhte und fütterte ihn jetzt bereits seit einer halben Stunde mit Schokolade, während sein äußerst besorgter Pate neben ihm auf dem Boden hockte und ihm immer wieder die Stirn mit einem kühlen Tuch abtupfte.  
  
Harry nahm die Schokolade von seinem Lehrer an und lächelte zuversichtlicher, als ihm zu Mute war. "Keine Sorge, das geht schon. Ich habe gesagt, dass jeder die Chance bekommen soll, den Patronus zu lernen, und dabei bleibe ich auch. Außerdem habe ich noch nie soviel Schokolade geschenkt bekommen!" Er wandte den Kopf und grinste auch Sirius zuversichtlich an, aber dieser erwiderte das Grinsen nicht. "Harry, Moony hat recht - ich weiß nicht, ob du das noch lange durchhalten wirst!" Harry setzte sich ärgerlich auf. "Ich bin kein Schwächling, Sirius, es geht schon!" Sirius seufzte leise. "Harry, niemand behauptet, dass du schwach bist, aber wenn jemand weiß, welche Auswirkungen die Dementoren haben können, dann bin ich das! Auch wenn es in deinem Fall nur Boggarts sind - die würden mir schon reichen. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dir diese Aufgabe abnehmen, aber es würde wohl auffallen, wenn ein Hund Angst vor Dementoren hat..."  
  
Harry nickte, dann sagte er leise: "Ich wünschte, wir würden endlich mal was aus dem Ministerium hören. Wie lange wollen die denn noch brauchen?" Er stand von der Couch auf und trat ans Fenster, aus dem er dann, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, hinausblickte. Die Hoffnungen, die Harry sich gemacht hatte, nachdem Percy die Aussagen aufgenommen hatte, wurde auf eine harte Geduldsprobe gestellt. Bereits ein Monat war vergangen, ohne dass sie noch einmal etwas vom Ministerium gehört hätten. Professor Lupin, mit dem er darüber sprach, versuchte zwar, ihn zu beruhigen ("So etwas dauert, Harry, die Aussagen müssen nicht nur gelesen, sondern auch verglichen und geprüft werden, und es ist sicher nicht das einzige, was es in der Abteilung zu tun gibt"), aber Harry sah ihm an, dass auch er auf eine schnelle Nachricht gehofft hatte.  
  
Der einzige, der die Angelegenheit wirklich gelassen zu nehmen schien, war Sirius. Er hatte sich, nachdem Harry aufgestanden war, auf der Couch ausgestreckt und fütterte seine Eule (ein Geschenk, über das er sich riesig gefreut hatte und die er Morgana getauft hatte), die leise schuhuhend auf seine Brust geflattert war, mit kleinen Keksen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass sich da überhaupt etwas tut. Sie hat jetzt ihren guten Willen bewiesen und die Aussagen aufgenommen, damit die Akte vollständig ist, aber ohne Beweise wird da nichts passieren. Du kennst doch diese Beamten - so lange die Akte gut aussieht, ist für die alles in Ordnung." Professor Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. "Du kennst Lisande nicht. Wenn sie etwas anpackt, zieht sie es auch durch - ich glaube eher, dass sie versucht, Beweise für unsere Aussagen zu finden, und das dauert nun mal."  
  
Sirius runzelte die Stirn. "Sag mal, Lisande - irgendwas sagt mir der Name doch! Wie alt ist sie?" Professor Lupin lächelte. "Drei Jahre jünger als wir. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich ja noch - ihre kleine Schwester war zusammen mit Francis in Gryffindor, Lisande selber war in Ravenclaw. Sie hat Francis damals Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke gegeben." "Ravenclaw? Wie sieht sie aus? Blond? Blaue Augen? Hat sie Quidditch gespielt? War, glaube ich, ziemlich verknallt in dich, kann das sein?" Professor Lupin verschluckte sich und hustete. "In wen bitte? Wohl eher in dich, wolltest du sagen!? Wie übrigens so ziemlich jede Hexe in Hogwarts, von der ersten Klasse angefangen?!" Sirius grinste nur. "Wenn du meinst, Moony. Wie dem auch sei - passieren wird nichts."  
  
Zwei Tage vor Beginn der Weihnachtsferien hielt Professor McGonagall Harry, Ron und Hermine nach dem Verwandlungsunterricht, der letzten Stunde an diesem Nachmittag, zurück, als sie gerade das Klassenzimmer verlassen wollten. "Miss Granger, Potter, Weasley - Sie sollen direkt zu Professor Dumbledore gehen." Die drei warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, dann sagte Hermine. "Jetzt sofort? Wissen Sie, weshalb?" Professor McGonagall musterte sie kühl. "Nein, das weiß ich nicht, aber ich denke, der Direktor wird einen guten Grund haben. Na los, Sie wollen ihn doch nicht warten lassen - das Passwort kennen Sie ja!" Die drei beeilten sich, das Büro zu verlassen, neugierig, was wohl auf sie zukommen würde.  
  
Kurz vor dem Aufgang zu Professor Dumbledores Büro kamen ihnen Professor Lupin und Professor Truman entgegen. Professor Truman hob eine Augenbraue und Harry fiel auf, wie sehr sie mit dieser Mimik ihrem Bruder ähnelte. "Hallo ihr drei - sollt ihr auch zu Professor Dumbledore kommen?" Die drei nickten, und so betraten sie den hinter dem Gargoyle versteckten Treppenaufgang zu fünft. Professor Dumbledores Büro war umgeräumt worden; in der Mitte des kreisrunden Raumes waren sieben Sessel im Kreis aufgebaut worden. In einem davon saß Professor Dumbledore, in einem zweiten eine noch recht junge Hexe in Pepita-Roben. Professor Truman stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, als sie sie sah. "Lisande! Süße, was machst du denn hier?" Sie lief auf die Hexe zu, die lächelnd aufstand und Professor Truman herzlich umarmte. "Alles rein dienstlich, Francis! Hallo, Remus." Professor Lupin lächelte unverbindlich. "Lisande." Er nahm ihre ausgestreckte Hand und nickte kurz.  
  
Dann trat Professor Dumbledore vor. "Miss Career, das sind Hermine Granger, Harry Potter und Ron Weasley. Und euch dreien darf ich Miss Career vorstellen - sie ist Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung im Ministerium. Nehmen wir doch Platz!" Sie folgten der Aufforderung und verteilten sich in den bequemen Sesseln, wobei sich Professor Truman neben Miss Career setzte. Dann nickte Professor Dumbledore der Abteilungsleiterin zu. "Bitte, Miss Career - wenn Sie uns jetzt sagen würde, warum wir alle hier sind?" Miss Career strich sich eine dünne Strähne ihres dichten, honigblonden Haares, die sich aus ihrem strengen Knoten gelöst hatte, aus der Stirn und räusperte sich. "Nun, ich habe um dieses Treffen gebeten, weil ich überzeugt bin, dass jeder von Ihnen mir eine Frage beantworten kann, ohne die ich nicht weiterkomme. Machen wir es kurz: wo ist Sirius Black?"  
  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann fragte Professor Truman leise: "Was meinst du damit, Lisande?" Miss Career seufzte. "Francis, stell dich bitte nicht dumm. Mir ist völlig klar, dass Sirius Black sich hier in Hogwarts oder der unmittelbaren Umgebung aufhält, und ich bin überzeugt, dass jeder von euch - von Ihnen - weiß, wo er genau ist. Ich suche ihn - ihr wisst, wo er ist - klingt so, als könnten wir uns helfen." Sie schwieg einen Moment, dann wandte sie sich direkt an Harry, dem erst jetzt auffiel, dass sie eine ovale, randlose Brille trug. "Harry, Sie sind fest überzeugt, dass Ihr Pate unschuldig ist - dann wissen Sie auch, wo er sich aufhält. Sagen Sie es mir bitte." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er momentan ist." Das stimmte sogar weitgehend - Sirius konnte überall in Hogwarts oder auf den Ländereien sein.  
  
"Lisande, ich weiß nicht, was dich auf die Idee bringt, dass wir Sirius verstecken." Professor Lupins Stimme klang abweisend. Miss Career schien von seinem Tonfall verletzt, sagte aber ruhig: "Remus, ihr habt alle ausgesagt, dass ihr Sirius Black für unschuldig haltet. Du bist einer seiner besten Freunde gewesen, Harry ist sein Patensohn, Francis - Francis bekniet mich seit Anfang des Sommers, diesen Fall neu aufzurollen - da wollt ihr mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass ihr nicht wisst, wo er ist?" Francis schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, Lisande, aber so ist es." "Ach ja? Vielleicht kannst du mir dann ja erklären, wie es kommt, dass meine Arbeit behindert wird."  
  
"Behindert? Was meinst du damit?" Miss Career musterte sie streng. "Ich war vor zwei Tagen in unserer Asservatenkammer und wollte mir den Zauberstab von Sirius Black ansehen, der damals konfisziert worden ist. Offenbar ist niemand auf die Idee gekommen zu prüfen, ob der Explosionszauber, der damals all diese Menschen getötet hat, überhaupt von Blacks Zauberstab stammte, und das wollte ich nachholen - aber ich musste leider feststellen, dass Blacks Zauberstab verschwunden ist. Es haben nicht viele Leute Zugang zur Asservatenkammer, und ich weiß zufällig, dass er Anfang Mai, als ich die Stelle übernommen habe, noch da war. Jetzt ist er verschwunden - muss ich weitersprechen, Francis?"  
  
Professor Truman war blass geworden und schwieg. Dafür ergriff Professor Dumbledore, der bisher noch kein Wort gesagt hatte, das Wort. "Nun, Miss Career, offenbar ist niemand hier in der Lage, Ihre Frage zu beantworten. Können wir Ihnen noch auf eine andere Weise weiterhelfen?" Miss Career seufzte. "Merkt hier eigentlich keiner, dass ich versuche, euch zu helfen? Ich habe eine vierzehn Jahre alte Akte, die man eigentlich keinem zeigen kann, weil der Fall auf fürchterliche Weise angegangen worden ist, ich habe die Aussage von drei minderjährigen Zauberern, die laut Aussage ihres Lehrers unter einem Verwirrungszauber standen, und eines Werwolfes, dem man nicht trauen kann - nichts für ungut, Remus, das ist nicht meine Meinung! - dann verschwinden wichtige Beweismittel, und ich muss leider eine enge Mitarbeiterin verdächtigen - Leute, wie soll ich denn beweisen, dass Sirius Black unschuldig ist, wenn mir von allen Seiten Steine in den Weg gelegt werden? Remus, ich will nur mit ihm reden - mehr nicht, nur mit ihm reden. Richte ihm das bitte aus, er kann sich jederzeit an mich wenden - ich würde mich mit ihm an einem Ort seiner Wahl treffen, und ich würde dir sogar so lange meinen Zauberstab geben. Francis, ich finde es traurig, dass selbst du mir nicht mehr vertraust. Auf Wiedersehen, meine Herrschaften." Sie stand ruckartig auf, griff nach ihrer Aktentasche, die neben ihrem Sessel auf dem Boden gestanden hatte, und verließ dann mit schnellen Schritten Professor Dumbledores Büro.  
  
Eine Zeitlang herrschte Schweigen, dann ergriff Professor Dumbledore das Wort. "Ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns richtig entschieden haben, aber wenigstens haben wir uns entschieden. Remus, ich gehe davon aus, dass du Sirius von diesem Gespräch und auch von Miss Careers Angebot berichten wirst - und Francis - was war das mit dem Zauberstab?" Professor Truman war immer noch blass und sah Professor Dumbledore nicht an, als sie sagte: "Ich bin wahrscheinlich meinen Job im Ministerium los, ansonsten war nichts. Egal, damit musste ich rechnen. Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich jetzt." Sie stand auf und verließ ebenfalls das Büro, gefolgt von Professor Lupin, der sich nur mit einem kurzen Blick zu Professor Dumbledore entschuldigte.  
  
Letzterer sah Harry, Ron und Hermine an. "Ich glaube, damit bleibt für heute nichts zu sagen. Sirius muss jetzt entscheiden, ob er dem Angebot von Miss Career weit genug traut, um es anzunehmen. Ich werde ihm dazu raten, aber entscheiden muss er. So, und jetzt will ich euch nicht länger von eurem Gemeinschaftsraum fernhalten, ihr fiebert sicher schon danach, endlich eure Hausaufgaben machen zu dürfen..."  
  
*  
  
Die Weihnachtsferien begannen mit Schnee - als Harry am ersten Ferientag morgens aufwachte, war der Himmel weiß wie ein frisch gewaschenes Laken und die Ländereien rund um Hogwarts waren mit einer dicken, weißen Schicht bedeckt. Harry sprang aus dem Bett und schüttelte Ron. "Sieh dir das an, Ron! Komm, lass und schnell frühstücken und dann spazieren gehen!" Die Weasley-Geschwister waren alle in Hogwarts geblieben, weil ihre Eltern noch immer eingespannt waren. Was sie genau taten, wusste niemand, nur dass es mit der Rückkehr Lord Voldemorts zu tun hatte. Auch Hermine war in Hogwarts geblieben, denn ihre Eltern machten eine Kreuzfahrt, zu der sie keine Lust gehabt hatte.  
  
Die einzige andere Gryffindor, die ebenfalls über die Ferien in Hogwarts blieb, war Angelina Johnson, eine der Jägerinnen aus der Quidditch- Mannschaft. Auch aus den anderen Häusern waren die meisten nach Hause gefahren. Von den Slytherins waren ein Erst- und zwei Zweitklässler geblieben, aus Hufflepuff drei Siebt- ein Viert- und ein Drittklässler und aus Ravenclaw zwei Sechstklässlerinnen - eine davon war Cho Chang. Von den Lehrern waren außer Professor Dumbledore nur die Professoren McGonagall, Snape, Lupin und Truman noch in Hogwarts - und vermutlich Professor Trelawny, aber von der war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Und Hagrid war natürlich ebenfalls noch da - ohne ihn wäre Hogwarts wohl nicht Hogwarts gewesen.  
  
Ron, der zunächst nur unwillig geknurrt hatte, setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. "Wie, Schnee - echt?" Er sprang auf und sah aus dem Fenster, dann grinste er breit. "Sieht so aus, als würde das heute noch eine Schneeballschlacht geben!" Die beiden zogen sich schnell an und liefen dann hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie auf Hermine stießen, die gerade aus dem Portraitloch klettern wollte. "Guten Morgen," rief sie fröhlich, "gehen wir gleich ein bisschen spazieren?" Und genau das taten sie. Ein schnelles Frühstück in der Großen Halle musste genügen, dann liefen sie wieder in den Gryffindor-Turm hinauf, holten ihre warmen Umhänge, Schals und Handschuhe und verließen dann das Schloss. Die Luft war eiskalt, aber durch ihre warmen Umhänge gut zu ertragen, und die Ländereien sahen in ihrer dicken Schneedecke aus wie eine Weihnachtskarte. Von den Ästen der Bäume hingen Eiszapfen, der See, der schon seit Tagen eine dünne Eisschicht getragen hatte, war jetzt komplett zugefroren und ebenfalls verschneit, und Hagrids Hütte sah aus wie ein Pfefferkuchenhäuschen.  
  
Die drei Freunde spazierten vielleicht eine halbe Stunde durch die stille Landschaft, dann war es mit dem Frieden plötzlich vorbei, als Ron von einem riesigen Schneeball in den Rücken getroffen wurde. Die drei wirbelten herum und sahen Fred und George Weasley in Begleitung von Angelina Johnson lachend auf sich zukommen. Fred hielt bereits den nächsten Schneeball in der Hand und warf ihn auf Hermine, die sich aber rechtzeitig duckte und ihrerseits anfing, einen großen Schneeball zu formen. "Oh warte, das kriegst du zurück!" Es dauerte nicht lange, und eine fröhliche Schneeballschlacht war im Gange. Erst bildeten sie zwei Mannschaften, bestehend aus Harry, Ron und Hermine auf der einen und Fred, George und Angelina auf der anderen Seite, aber im Verlauf der Schlacht löste sich diese Ordnung in einen Kampf jeder gegen jeden auf, der damit endete, dass Fred und Angelina sich im Schnee wälzten und versuchten, sich gegenseitig Schnee in den Kragen zu stopfen, Ron und Hermine sich gegenseitig nicht mehr mit Schneebällen, sondern mit ganzen Armladungen voll Schnee bewarfen und George sich plötzlich auf Harry stürzte und versuchte, ihn kopfüber in den Schnee zu werfen.  
  
Dieser hinterhältige Angriff wurde allerdings sehr schnell gerächt, als ein großer, dunkler Schatten scheinbar aus dem Nichts auf George zuschnellte und ihn umwarf. George schrie erst erschrocken, fing dann aber an zu lachen, und als Harry sich leicht atemlos aufrichtete, sah er einen wohlbekannten, schwarzen Hund über dem auf dem Rücken liegenden George stehen. Der Hund gab ein einzelnes, triumphierendes Bellen von sich, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich von George fortzubewegen. Jetzt waren auch die anderen auf den neuen Mitspieler aufmerksam geworden. Fred ließ Angelina, die kurz davor gestanden hatte, den Kampf zu verlieren, los und lief mit einem heroischen: "Ich rette dich, George!" auf seinen Bruder zu, der gerade versuchte, den Hund zur Seite zu schieben. Die Zwillinge hatten ihre anfängliche Scheu vor dem großen Hund inzwischen völlig verloren, und Fred demonstrierte das auch auf der Stelle, indem er sich auf ihn warf und versuchte, ihn von seinem Bruder wegzuziehen. "He, Snuffles, komm schon - du störrisches Vieh, was muss ich denn noch tun? Helft mir mal!"  
  
Fred verschränkte seine Finger in dem dichten Nackenfell des Hundes, aber "Snuffles" schien nicht der Ansicht zu sein, dass er sich bewegen sollte. Er stemmte seine Pfoten in den Schnee und hielt die Stellung - erst als Harry und Ron dazukamen und ebenfalls zogen, gelang es ihnen, ihn soweit von George wegzuziehen, dass dieser wieder aufstehen konnte, was er sofort nutzte, um sich ebenfalls auf den Hund zu werfen. Die gemeinsamen Anstrengungen gingen nun dorthin, ihn in den Schnee zu werfen, aber "Snuffles" widersetzte sich dem äußerst erfolgreich - was vor allem daran lag, dass er auf seinen vier Pfoten einen wesentlich sichereren Stand hatte, als die Jugendlichen.  
  
"Ihr scheint ja eine Menge Spaß zu haben!" Harry sah auf, und auch die anderen drehten sich zu dem Sprecher um. Nicht weit von ihnen standen Professor Lupin und Professor Truman und beobachteten das Spektakel mit fast identischem, amüsiertem Lächeln. Fred grinste. "Tja, Professor, ob Sie den Hund jemals wiederkriegen, wissen wir noch nicht!" Professor Lupin lachte. "Weißt du, das Vieh ist mir Anfang des Sommers zugelaufen und ich bin es bis heute nicht wieder losgeworden - vielleicht wäre ich euch gar nicht so böse..." Ein Knurren ertönte, und gleich darauf lag Professor Lupin auf dem Rücken im Schnee, begraben unter dem großen Hund. Die Weasley- Brüder, Harry und Angelina grinsten. "Manchmal könnte man wirklich glauben, er wäre intelligent," kicherte Hermine. Professor Lupin wand sich mit einem gewissen Geschick unter "Snuffles" hervor und grinste ebenfalls. "Ich würde ihm eine Menge Eigenschaften zusprechen, aber ausgerechnet Intelligenz gehört ganz gewiss nicht dazu. Aus, Snuffles!"  
  
Professor Truman fing an zu kichern wie ein kleines Mädchen, und auch Hermine konnte nicht ernst bleiben. Ron und Harry grinsten sich nur an, während die Weasley-Zwillinge und Angelina verdutzte Blicke über die plötzliche allgemeine Heiterkeit tauschten. Fred runzelte die Stirn. "Professor, da wir gerade mal unter uns sind - unsere Ma hat Anfang der Ferien so eine Story erzählt, wir wollten Sie schon die ganze Zeit fragen, was da dran ist. Sie sagte - sie sagte, Ende letzten Schuljahres wäre Sirius Black hier in Hogwarts gewesen, und Professor Dumbledore hätte ihr erzählt, dass er unschuldig ist - und Sie, Harry, Ron und Hermine wüssten das auch?!" Harry wurde plötzlich ernst, und auch von den anderen lachte niemand mehr. Professor Lupin sah Fred ruhig an. "Ja, das stimmt. Leider konnten wir bis heute seine Unschuld nicht beweisen." Fred nickte. "Okay, Professor - und stimmt es auch, dass Sie wissen, wo er ist?" Professor Lupin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Dürfte ich erfahren, in welche Richtung genau sich diese Unterhaltung entwickeln soll?"  
  
George grinste. "Naja, Professor, wir sind ja nicht ganz doof, und wir haben da halt so einen Verdacht..." "...seit Anfang des Schuljahres..." "...dass Sirius Black wieder hier ist..." "...und dass wir ihn täglich gesehen haben..." Professor Lupin sah zwischen Fred und George hin und her. "Wie ihr gegenseitig eure Sätze vervollständigt fasziniert mich immer wieder! Möchtet ihr eure Theorie vielleicht in meinem Büro beenden?" Die beiden nickten sich zu, und alle folgten Professor Lupin zurück zum Schloss. Harry warf Ron einen unbehaglichen Blick zu und bedeutete ihm, zusammen mit ihm ein paar Schritte zurückzubleiben; eine Aufforderung, der nicht nur Ron, sondern auch Hermine folgte.  
  
Als Harry sicher war, dass die anderen ihn nicht mehr hören konnten, flüsterte er: "Ron, was haben die beiden vor?" Ron grinste. "Ich denke mal, einfach nur die Wahrheit rausfinden. Du weißt doch, dass Mum von Sirius weiß, und sie hat Dad alles erzählt - und damit auch Fred und George. Ob Ginny was mitbekommen hat, weiß ich nicht, ich glaube aber schon. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn sie ihn verraten wollten, hätten sie es längst schon getan." Harry nickte zweifelnd. Es war ja nicht so, dass er Fred und George misstraute, aber er machte sich trotzdem Sorgen um die Sicherheit seines Paten. Ron, der ihm seine Zweifel offenbar ansah, stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite. "Hey, mach dir keine Gedanken - spätestens, wenn wir ihnen erzählen, dass Sirius Padfoot ist, werden sie ihm zu Füßen liegen!" "Jaaah - und was ist mit Angelina?" Hermine warf einen kurzen Blick zu der hübschen Jägerin. "Ich glaube, wenn Fred nichts sagt, wird sie es auch nicht tun - sie ist doch genauso drauf wie die beiden!" Harry seufzte leise und nickte, dann beschleunigte er seine Schritte wieder, um zu den anderen aufzuschließen.  
  
Professor Lupin schloss seine Bürotür und zog dann mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes die Vorhänge zu, bis sie dicht schlossen. Dann wandte er sich an Fred und George. "So, dann macht mal weiter. Was..." "Warum kürzen wir das ganze nicht einfach ab?" Niemandem war bisher aufgefallen, dass der große, schwarze Hund plötzlich nicht mehr im Büro war - dafür lehnte Sirius Black in seiner normalen Gestalt an der Tür, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Fred und George grinsten sich an, während Angelina Sirius mit einem Blick musterte, in dem sich Überraschung mit Bewunderung mischte. "Cool," grinste Fred, "Harry, warum hast du uns das nicht eher erzählt?" Harry zuckte die Schultern. "Hättet ihr mir geglaubt? Die meisten haben Ron, Hermine und mich für verrückt erklärt." "Jaah, aber das ist doch echt cool - stell dir vor, wir könnten beweisen, dass er unschuldig ist, und dann könnten wir allen sagen, ätsch, wir haben es gewusst!"  
  
Sirius, der noch immer an der Tür lehnte, runzelte die Stirn. "Und was gedenkt ihr jetzt mit eurem Wissen anzufangen?" Fred und George sahen sich kurz an, wechselten dann einen Blick mit Angelina und zuckten die Achseln. Dann sagten sie gleichzeitig: "Nichts. Wenn Dumbledore Ihnen vertraut, dann wird das schon in Ordnung sein. Aber eines interessiert mich mal," setzte Fred hinzu. "Wie sind Sie vor zwei Jahren ins Schloss gekommen? Ich meine, selbst als Hund wären Sie doch aufgefallen!" Sirius grinste. "Wenn ich euch das verrate, gefährde ich eure Schullaufbahn." "Da gibt es nichts mehr zu gefährden, Sirius! Die beiden kennen die Karte." Harry grinste seinen Paten an, und der grinste zurück. "Ja wenn das so ist, dann wisst ihr von den Geheimgängen - muss ich noch mehr sagen?" Fred und George schüttelten die Köpfe. "Wir wussten nur nicht, dass es offenbar so viele Leute gibt, die davon wissen - ich meine, außer uns und den Marauders..."  
  
Jetzt tauschten Professor Lupin und Sirius einen kurzen Blick und grinsten sich an. Dann sagte Sirius: "Da ihr ja schon so viele Geheimnisse kennt, könnt ihr das letzte ruhig auch noch erfahren. Ich kenne zufällig die Herren Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot und Prongs recht gut." Bei dem Namen Wormtail sah er so aus, als hätte er ihn am liebsten verschwiegen, aber Fred und George schienen das nicht zu realisieren. "Ernsthaft? Wer sind sie? Wir wollten ihnen schon lange für die Karte danken - sie hat uns doch sehr geholfen." Sirius grinste. "Oh, bitte, bitte, so war das auch gedacht. Remus, sieh mich nicht so an, die beiden werden es nicht verraten - sonst müssten sie wohl noch so einiges preisgeben, nicht wahr?" Professor Lupin seufzte. "Bitte, Padfoot, wenn du meinst, dass du auch das letzte bisschen Respekt, dass ich noch genieße, untergraben musst - tu dir keinen Zwang an." Fred und George sahen ungläubig zwischen Sirius und Professor Lupin hin und her. "Sie sind Padfoot, Mr. Black?" "Sirius. So ist es - und euer verehrter Professor Lupin ist Moony. Wer die anderen sind - oder waren - soll Harry euch erzählen..."  
  
"Ma hatte also wirklich recht, er ist unschuldig?" Ginny sah mit großen Augen von einem zum anderen. Die in Hogwarts gebliebenen Gryffindors saßen um den Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt und hatten Ginny gerade eingeweiht. Harry nickte. "Ja, Sirius ist unschuldig. Ron, Hermine, Professor Lupin und ich haben damals den Beweis gesehen, dass Scabbers wirklich keine Ratte war sondern Peter Pettigrew, aber bis heute hat uns keiner außer Dumbledore geglaubt. Naja, eure Mutter offenbar schon, und jetzt wisst ihr ja auch Bescheid - aber diejenige, auf die es ankommt, wollen davon nichts wissen." Hermine sah in zweifelnd an. "Ich weiß nicht, Harry, ich glaube, Miss Career glaubt uns auch, sie kann es nur nicht beweisen. Weißt du, ob Sirius mit ihr sprechen will?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht. Er hat zwar noch nichts endgültiges gesagt, aber er scheint ihrem Angebot zu misstrauen." "Aber Professor Dumbledore hat doch gesagt, dass er ihm raten würde, das Angebot anzunehmen, oder? Dann scheint Dumbledore Miss Career doch zu trauen, und wenn er es tut..." Harry seufzte. "Ich glaube, wir können uns alle nicht vorstellen, was es heißt jahrelang auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium gewesen zu sein. Stell dir mal vor, Sirius versteckt sich jetzt seit zweieinhalb Jahren genau vor der Abteilung, die die Career leitet - würdest du da so einfach mit ihr sprechen wollen? Ich glaube, Professor Truman versucht auch, ihn dazu zu überreden - bei Professor Lupin bin ich mir nicht so sicher." Ron nickte. "Ja, er schien nicht so begeistert von Miss Career zu sein, nicht wahr? Er hat sie ziemlich abblitzen lassen, als wir bei Dumbledore waren."  
  
Hermine nickte. "Ja, das war sehr auffällig - und eigentlich komisch, nicht wahr? Wenn sie doch die beste Freundin von seiner Schwester ist, dann müsste er sie doch ziemlich gut kennen - wenigstens habe ich das so rausgehört." Harry grinste. "Ich glaube, da steckt ein bisschen mehr hinter, Hermine. Als ich letztens Sirius besucht habe, haben die beiden sich über Miss Career unterhalten - sie haben sie wohl schon in der Schule gekannt, und Sirius meinte, sie wäre ziemlich in Professor Lupin verknallt gewesen - wer weiß, was dahinter steckt!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Fangt bitte nicht schon wieder an, hier Pärchen zusammenzubasteln, ja? Das letzte Mal haben wir auch ganz fürchterlich daneben gelegen." Angelina grinste. "Aber da waren sie selber dran schuld, wer sollte denn ahnen, dass sie Geschwister sind?"  
  
Alle lachten, dann fragte Ginny neugierig. "Wie sieht Sirius Black eigentlich jetzt aus? Ich meine, auf den Fotos damals war ja nicht viel zu erkennen, so ausgemergelt wie er war - hat er sich denn jetzt erholt?" Angelina grinste schon wieder. "Oh ja! Er ist groß, schlank, hat pechschwarze Haare - ich würde sagen, noch dunkler als Harrys - und ganz tolle dunkle Augen..." "He, Angelina, was wird das denn? Bin ich abgemeldet?" Fred sah bei Angelinas Beschreibung von Sirius nicht sehr glücklich aus, aber sie lachte nur. "Wieso - nur weil ich mit dir zusammen bin, darf ich doch wohl noch andere Männer bemerken, oder? Und Sirius sieht wirklich gut aus! Warum fragen wir ihn nicht, ob er Weihnachten nach dem Essen nicht mit zu uns hier rauf kommen will? Er hat doch bestimmt seit Jahren kein schönes Weihnachten mehr gehabt?" Harry strahlte. "Gute Idee! Was haltet ihr davon?" Fred und George nickten begeistert, Ginny neugierig, und Ron sagte mit einem Blick zu Hermine in fast beleidigtem Tonfall: "Na hör mal, uns brauchst du doch wohl nicht zu fragen! Dann haben wir endlich mal Gelegenheit, uns ausführlich mit ihm zu unterhalten!" Harry grinste ihn an. "Schon gut, Ron, ihr wart mit der Frage auch am wenigsten gemeint. Okay, dann frage ich ihn morgen früh."  
  
Sirius hatte die Einladung in den Gryffindor-Turm nach kurzem Zögern, das Harry überraschte, angenommen, und so kam es, dass nach dem weihnachtlichen Festessen ein großer schwarzer Hund zusammen mit den Gryffindors vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame erschien. Diese hatte gerade Besuch von ihrer Freundin Violet, und die beiden schienen äußerst gut gelaunt zu sein. Ob das mit dem Weihnachtspunsch zusammenhing, der in einer großen Schüssel neben ihnen stand? Die fette Dame musterte die Gryffindors fröhlich und fragte dann: "Passwort ihr Süßen?" Harry grinste und sagte: "Christbaumkugel! Fröhliche Weihnachten!" Die fette Dame kicherte "Ebenso, ebenso!" und schwang auf, und Harry kletterte, gefolgt von Sirius, in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo letzterer sich zurückverwandelte.  
  
"Sirius - frohe Weihnachten!" Sirius stand noch nicht ganz wieder auf zwei Füßen, als ihm auch schon von den Weasley-Zwillingen Luftschlangen entgegen flogen, gefolgt von einem roten-gelben Blitz. Sirius zuckte zurück und riß in einer automatischen Abwehrbewegung die Arme hoch, bevor er den Blitz als Crookshanks erkannte und ihn lachend auffing. Harry und Ron warfen sich kurze Blicke zu. So gelassen, wie Sirius sich in ihrer Gegenwart immer gab, schien er nicht zu sein - Azkaban hatte seine Spuren doch hinterlassen. Sie taten jedoch so, als ob sie nichts bemerkt hätten, und nachdem Sirius Crookshanks ausgiebig gekrault hatte, luden sie ihn ein, sich zu ihnen ans Feuer zu setzten, wo Fred ihm eine Flasche Butterbier in die Hand drückte.  
  
Dank der Zwillinge wurde es ein gelungener Abend. Harry hatte ganz im Anfang ein oder zweimal befürchtet, dass Sirius nicht in der Stimmung für eine Weihnachtsfeier war, denn er wirkte zwischendurch fast melancholisch, aber die immer zu Scherzen aufgelegten Brüder holten ihn ziemlich schnell wieder zurück. Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Sirius früher, zu seiner Schulzeit, auch so am Kamin gesessen hatte, neben seinem Vater und Professor Lupin - damals war wahrscheinlich Sirius derjenige gewesen, der die anderen zum Lachen gebracht hatte. Und auch jetzt schaffte er das problemlos, in dem er einige Erlebnisse aus seiner Schulzeit zum besten gab - und meistens endeten diese Erzählungen mit einem ziemlich blamierten Snape.  
  
Plötzlich fing Ron an zu lachen. "Kennst du die Geschichte mit dem Boggart- Snape?" Sirius schüttelte neugierig den Kopf. "Boggart-Snape? Sagt mir nichts, erzähl!" "Nunja," Ron grinste, "es war unsere allererste Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste-Stunde bei Professor Lupin, und zufällig war einen Tag vorher ein Boggart eingezogen, der sich im Schrank im Lehrerzimmer versteckt hat. Mit dem durften wir üben..." Ron fing an zu lachen, und Hermine übernahm: "Du musst dazu wissen, dass Neville - dass ist der, der damals den Passwort-Merkzettel geschrieben hat, den Crookshanks dir gebracht hat - eine furchtbare Angst vor Snape hat, und daraufhin hat Professor Lupin ihn - also Neville - gefragt, ob er sich ganz genau die Kleidung von seiner Großmutter vorstellen kann..." Auch Hermine fing jetzt an zu kichern, und Harry sah sich aufgefordert, den Rest der Geschichte zu erzählen:  
  
"Naja, das Ergebnis war jedenfalls ein Snape im langen grünen Spitzenkleid, mit roter Handtasche und einem Hut, auf dem ein ausgestopfter Geier saß..." Sirius, der bereits bei der Erwähnung von Nevilles Großmutter angefangen hatte zu grinsen, fing herzlich an zu lachen. "Schleimbeutel im Spitzenkleid," keuchte er, "das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen! Aber typisch - vertrau darauf, dass Moony eine Situation findet, in der man Snape lächerlich machen kann, ohne dafür belangt werden zu können!" Er wischte sich, immer noch lachend, mit dem Handrücken eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und grinste dann: "Oh warte, Moony, das kriegst du zu hören - von wegen ein gutes Vorbild sein! Ha!"  
  
-----------------  
  
Hmm, eine Weihnachtsfeier in Gryffindor würde ich auch gerne mitmachen, besonders wenn Sirius dabei ist... Im nächsten Kapitel geht es ganz besonders um Sirius, vielleicht lade ich es noch dieses Wochenende hoch - aber dafür will ich erst ein paar Reviews haben! 


	17. Sirius I

Der Review-Dank geht heute an:  
  
Thorin Eichenschild - kannst du mir je verzeihen, großer Zwergenherrscher? Ich bin ja so dankbar, dass ich noch lebe - und zu bedenken, dass das nur an meinem überragenden Schreibstil liegt... ;-)) Kann es sein, dass ich dir nicht hätte verraten sollen, dass es schon viel mehr Kapitel gibt, als bisher hochgeladen sind? Aber wenn es dich tröstet: sie sind noch in Rohfassung, müssen noch überarbeitet werden, und häufig ändere ich sie auch nach euren Reviews...  
  
Sameda: schön, dass du wieder da bist! Ich beeile mich ja extra mit dem nächsten Kapitel! Die Weasleys mussten unbedingt eingeweiht werden, ich brauche das für später. Am liebsten würde ich die ganze Schule überzeugen, aber das bekomme ich nicht hin. Warte es ab, es geht in der Richtung noch weiter - aber das dauert noch ein paar Kapitel...  
  
Matjes: freut mich, dass du dich so amüsiert hast, mir hat das Kapitel viel Spaß gemacht. Und auch wenn ich Sirius liebe - ein paar Sprüche auf seine Kosten sind meiner Meinung nach immer gut angebracht! Aber ob er freikommen wird... (s. u.) Übrigens sorry, ich habe da, glaube ich, was durcheinander geworfen, ich muss gestehen, dass ich noch keine Zeit hatte, deine Fic zu lesen - kommt aber bestimmt noch!  
  
Balin, edler Zwerg (der Trick mit der Tastatur funktioniert wirklich!): wie kommt ihr bloß alle auf die Idee, dass Sirius bald freikommen könnte? Habe ich das ernsthaft vor? Schau'n wir mal... Und falls du meinst, dass es ihm gut geht: das kann sich sehr schnell ändern!  
  
lara: DANKE!!! Es ist immer wieder schön, vier Reviews gleichzeitig zu lesen, auch wenn sich dann rausstellt, dass alle von der gleichen kommen - und hältst du mich wirklich für talentiert? Danke gleichfalls! Wo du den Namen Lisande schon mal gehört haben könntest, weiß ich auch nicht - wenn es mir noch einfallen sollte, melde ich mich umgehend! ;-)) Und du glaubst, dass Lisande Sirius mag? Hmm, ich weiß ja nicht, ich weiß ja nicht - du kommst immer auf Ideen... Falls du übrigens glaubst, dass deine handelnden Personen vor Langeweile einschlafen: könnte passieren, darum schreibe ich ja so fleißig weiter, um sie auf Trab zu halten!  
  
So, weiter geht's...  
  
Disclaimer: mir fällt gerade kein blöder Spruch ein, aber ich glaube, davon habe ich auch schon genug abgelassen, um die Eigentumsrechte zu klären, oder?  
  
Kapitel 17 - Sirius I  
  
Sirius warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr über dem Kaminsims, dann stand er auf. "Leute, ich danke euch für den Abend, aber ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen." "Schon?" Fred und George wirkten enttäuscht - sie hätten sich noch stundenlang mit Sirius weiterunterhalten können, aber Sirius nickte. "Ja. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, dass McGonagall hier auftaucht und die Party beendet - ich erinnere mich, dass sie diese Angewohnheit immer noch hat. Fred grinste. "Oh ja, das stimmt." Einen kurzen Moment entstand ein unangenehmes Schweigen, dann sagte Sirius plötzlich leise: "Harry - ich würde gerne noch einmal den Schlafsaal sehen." Harry nickte überrascht. "Klar, komm mit hoch!" Er stieg die Treppe hinauf, gefolgt von Sirius und Ron. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge folgen wollten, aber von Hermine aufgehalten wurden.  
  
Ron betrat den Schlafsaal direkt hinter Sirius und schloss leise die Tür. Sirius war mitten im Raum stehen geblieben und musterte die bequemen, mit roten Vorhängen versehenen Himmelbetten mit einem undefinierbaren Blick. Dann fragte er leise. "Wer schläft am Fenster?" Harry lächelte. "Ich. War das früher dein Bett?" Sirius nickte und ging langsam auf das Bett zu, dann setzte er sich ebenso langsam auf die Kante. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Bett daneben - dass es Rons war, wusste er aus Erfahrung.  
  
Sirius saß lange schweigsam auf der Bettkante, dann sagte er leise: "Wir waren dreizehn neue Gryffindors, fünf Mädchen, neun Jungen - ein Fünferschlafsaal, ein Vierer. Wir waren nur zu viert." Er unterbrach sich einen Moment, dann fuhr er fort. "Ich -" er deutete auf das Bett auf dem er saß, dann zeigte er nacheinander auf die anderen Betten: "James - Remus - und die Ratte." Er schloss kurz die Augen, dann öffnete er sie wieder, seufzte er leise und stand auf. "Ich gehe jetzt wirklich besser, sonst werde ich noch sentimental. Harry, Ron, wir sehen uns Morgen!" Er ging mit entschlossenen Schritten zur Tür, öffnete sie und verschwand auf der Wendeltreppe. Als Harry ihm folgte, sah er, dass Sirius sich bereits wieder in den Hund verwandelt hatte.  
  
Während Sirius die langen Flure zu Remus' Räumen zurücklief, war er mit seinen Gedanken weit in der Vergangenheit, und auch als er bereits im Bett lag waren die Erinnerungen noch da. Es tat so gut, wieder glückliche Erinnerungen haben zu dürfen...  
  
*  
  
Sirius wachte so plötzlich auf, dass er im Anfang orientierungslos im Bett saß und nicht wusste, weshalb er so ein kribbeliges Gefühl im Magen hatte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Kalender, der an der Wand gegenüber hing und in dem das heutige Datum mit einem dicken, roten Tintenkringel umrandet war. Sirius stieß einen Freudenschrei aus und sprang aus dem Bett. Endlich war es soweit, der erste September war da - heute würde er nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei fahren! Auf diesen Tag freute er sich schon seit Wochen, genauer gesagt seit dem Tag, an dem er den Brief von Hogwarts bekommen hatte.  
  
Sirius rannte aus seinem Zimmer, ohne sich vorher seinen Morgenmantel oder Hausschuhe anzuziehen, riß die Tür des Zimmers schräg gegenüber auf, landete mit einem Sprung neben seinem Vater im Bett und schüttelte ihn. "Dad, aufwachen, wir müssen nach London!" Dr. Black fuhr hoch und sah seinen neben ihm knienden Sohn erschrocken an. "Was? Wieso - Sirius, was ist passiert?" Sirius strahlte seinen Vater unschuldig an. "DU hast gesagt, ich sollte dich wecken, wenn du verschläfst - ich muss doch um elf Uhr den Zug von King's Cross erwischen!" Dr. Black tastete verschlafen nach der Taschenuhr, die auf seinem Nachttisch lag, klappte sie auf und stöhnte dann. "Sirius, es ist halb sechs Uhr morgens - wie lange möchtest du denn nach King's Cross unterwegs sein?"  
  
Sirius zuckte die Schultern. "Naja, ich dachte, wir müssen ja noch frühstücken..." Dr. Black verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken. "Sirius, ich weiß, dass ich kein besonders guter Mensch bin, aber womit ich dich verdient habe, wird mir irgendwann mal jemand erklären müssen. Wenn du jetzt schon frühstücken möchtest - bitte, tu dir keinen Zwang an, du weißt, wo die Sachen sind. Aber sei so gut und lass deinen armen, alten Vater noch zwei Stunden schlafen, ja?" Sirius zog einen Schmollmund. "Och, Dad..." "Sirius, bitte - ich hatte gestern wirklich einen anstrengenden Tag. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich um halb acht aufstehe, dann frühstücken wir und meinetwegen können wir anschließend sofort starten - aber jetzt mach dass du hier 'rauskommst!"  
  
Sirius seufzte enttäuscht und rutschte vom Bett. Er wusste ja, dass sein Vater viel arbeiten musste, und er hatte an den letzten Tagen extra Überstunden gemacht, um ihn heute zum Bahnhof begleiten zu können, aber Sirius fiel es trotzdem schwer, sein überschäumendes Temperament im Zaum zu halten. Als er an der Schlafzimmertür war, grinste er jedoch schon wieder - es lag nicht in seiner fröhlichen Natur, lange zu schmollen. "Schlaf gut, Dad - aber in zwei Stunden wecke ich dich, versprochen!" Sein Vater seufzte nur leise "Ich habe es befürchtet" und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.  
  
Es wurde dann doch viertel vor elf, bis sie endlich im Bahnhof King's Cross zwischen den Muggel-Gleisen neun und zehn standen. Diese Verzögerung lag jedoch nicht daran, dass Dr. Black nicht, wie er versprochen hatte, um halb acht aufgestanden wäre - er hätte keine Chance gehabt, seinem überdrehten Sohn noch einmal zu widerstehen - sondern eher daran, dass er darauf bestanden hatte, Sirius' Koffer zu kontrollieren und diesen daraufhin um etliche Scherzartikel erleichterte, die Sirius in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte. Sirius' lautstarke Proteste, die durch empörtes Kreischen von Morgana, seiner Schleiereule, unterstützt wurden, nützten nichts - sein Vater verbot ihm strikt, Dr. Filibusters Feuerwerk mitzunehmen, und auch die Stinkbomben wurden aus dem Koffer verbannt. Sirius zog einen überzeugenden Flunsch, als sein Vater mit einem Arm voller konfiszierter Gegenstände sein Zimmer verließ - aber kaum war die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, als Sirius auch schon seinen Schrank öffnete und weitere Armladungen voller Scherzartikel zu Tage förderte. Er kannte doch seinen Vater - die Sachen, die er ihn finden lassen hatte, waren nur ein Bruchteil seiner eigentlichen Einkäufe.  
  
Dr. Black sah sich kurz um und nickte dann Sirius zu. "In Ordnung, kein Muggel in Sicht. Du weißt, wie du zum Gleis kommst?" Sirius warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu. "Klar - einfach durch die Absperrung laufen, du hast es mir oft genug erklärt." Dr. Black lächelte. "Na dann los, ich bin direkt hinter - hoppla, wen haben wir denn hier?" Ein Junge mit Brille und dem unordentlichsten Haar, das Sirius je gesehen hatte, war in vollem Tempo den Bahnsteig entlang gejagt und hatte, da er dabei grinsend über die Schulter zurückgesehen hatte, Dr. Black gerammt. Jetzt sah er halb erschrocken, halb noch immer grinsend zu dem hochgewachsenen Mann auf. "Tschuldigung," keuchte er, "hab' ich Ihnen weh getan?"  
  
Dr. Black schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts passiert, aber sei froh, dass ich kein Laternenpfahl oder so was bin!" Der Junge lachte, wobei seine Augen hinter den runden Brillengläsern lustig funkelten, dann fiel sein Blick auf Sirius und seinen Gepäckwagen, auf dem in ihrem Käfig eine gelangweilt aussehende Morgana thronte. "Hey - auch Hogwarts?" Sirius nickte grinsend. "Ja, erstes Jahr - du auch?" Der Junge nickte ebenfalls und wollte etwas sagen, wurde jedoch von einer ärgerlichen Stimme unterbrochen. "James Potter, könntest du mir bitte erklären, was du jetzt schon wieder angestellt hast?" James zog den Kopf ein und murmelte: "Oje, das ist Mum! Ich glaube, sie ist noch sauer wegen der Stinkbombe heute morgen - mir ist eine versehentlich in der Küche runtergefallen!"  
  
Sirius grinste ihn an, während sich eine Hexe näherte, die einen Kofferwagen vor sich herschob. Sie zog ein äußerst strenges Gesicht, aber Sirius sah, dass ihre Mundwinkel unfreiwillig zuckten. Dann wandte sie sich an Dr. Black. "Es tut mir leid, mein Sohn ist heute unerträglich - nein, unerträglich ist er normalerweise, heute ist er eine einzige Katastrophe." Sirius' Vater grinste. "Moment mal, sprechen Sie von Ihrem Sohn oder von meinem? Das kommt mir so bekannt vor. Was haltet ihr zwei davon, wenn ihr gemeinsam zum Gleis geht - aber unauffällig?!", wandte er sich dann an die beiden Jungen. Die beiden sahen sich an, und Sirius fragte. "Auf drei?" James nickte. Dann schrien beide Jungen gleichzeitig "Drei" und rasten los.  
  
"Wow, cool!" Die beiden Jungen waren hinter dem magischen Durchgang zu Gleis 9 ¾ noch einige Schritte weitergerannt und standen jetzt direkt vor einer großen, roten Dampflokomotive, die den Schriftzug "Hogwarts-Express" trug. Auf dem Bahnsteig herrschte ein fürchterliches Chaos aus Schülern, Haustieren und mehr oder weniger verzweifelten Eltern. Die beiden grinsten sich an, dann sagte James: "Ich bin übrigens James Potter, aber das hast du ja wahrscheinlich mitgekriegt. Und du?" Sirius grinste zurück. "Sirius Black. Hey, sollen wir uns schon mal ein Abteil suchen?" James nickte, und die beiden rannten los. Sirius stellte fest, dass James offenbar genauso wenig wie er selbst ging, wenn er auch rennen konnte - sein Vater sprach in solchen Fällen immer von überschüssiger Energie.  
  
Da wir gerade von Dr. Black sprechen - er und Mrs. Potter hatten inzwischen auch das Gleis erreicht und sahen ihre Söhne gerade noch starten. Beide ignorierten die Rufe ihrer Eltern - bis Dr. Black zum letzten Mittel griff. "Sirius, bei Fuß!" Sirius stoppte so plötzlich, dass er fast stolperte. Wenn sein Vater anfing, ihn wie einen ausgelassenen Welpen zu behandeln, war Vorsicht geboten - wenn er jetzt nicht gehorchte, würde er sich in Kürze von einem unangenehmen Zauberspruch an die Seite seines Vaters gezogen fühlen und dort mit eiserner Hand gehalten werden. Auch James stoppte und drehte sich um. Seine Mutter und Sirius' Vater kamen mit den Gepäckwagen auf sie zu. Als sie sie erreicht hatten, nickte Dr. Black und sagte: "Na, dann sucht euch mal ein Abteil - aber langsam!" Die beiden Jungen, die schon wieder losrennen wollten, sahen sich seufzend an und gingen dann in gemäßigterem Tempo auf Abteilsuche.  
  
Sie waren spät dran, und die meisten Abteile waren bereits besetzt, aber ganz am Ende des Zuges fanden sie ein Abteil, in dem nur ein einziger Junge saß. Sirius riss die Tür auf, stürmte hinein und fragte: "Hey, ist hier noch frei?" Der Junge reagierte nicht. Er saß in eine Ecke am Fenster gedrückt, hatte die Beine übereinandergeschlagen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte mit leerem Blick auf den Bahnsteig. Sirius fiel auf, dass er sehr dünn war und ziemlich blass und krank aussah. Er ging zwei Schritte auf den Jungen, der in seinem Alter sein musste, zu und versuchte es nochmal. "He, ich rede mit dir," trompetete er dem anderen ins Ohr. Der Junge zuckte zusammen, wandte seinen Blick vom Fenster weg und sah Sirius, mit großen, erschrockenen Augen an.  
  
"Was ist?" Sirius grinste. "Na also, geht doch! Wir wollten nur wissen, ob hier noch frei ist." Der Junge nickte, und James und Sirius verließen das Abteil wieder, um ihre Koffer und Eulen - James' Gepäck wurde von einem Käfig mit einem Waldkauz, der ebenso gelangweilt aussah wie Morgana, gekrönt - in das Abteil zu holen. Als sie schließlich alles verstaut hatten, blieb kaum noch Zeit, sich zu verabschieden. Mrs. Potter umarmte James nur kurz und sagte: "Und Junge, benimm dich - du weißt, was dein Vater dir erzählen wird, wenn zu viele Eulen aus der Schule kommen!" Dr. Black grinste seinen Sohn nur an, zerzauste ihm das Haar (was Sirius hasste) und sagte nur: "Meine Rede - versuch es wenigstens." Dann stiegen die beiden Jungen wieder in den Zug, der gleich darauf anruckte. Sie blieben winkend an der Tür stehen, bis sie ihre Eltern nicht mehr sehen konnten und gingen dann wieder in ihr Abteil zurück.  
  
Der blasse Junge saß immer noch in seine Ecke gekauert und starrte schon wieder aus dem Fenster. Sirius runzelte die Stirn - das konnte ja eine lustige Fahrt werden. James schien ähnlich zu denken, denn er warf dem Jungen ebenfalls einen unbehaglichen Blick zu, sprach ihn dann aber an. "He, fährst du auch zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts?" Dieses Mal reagierte der Junge sofort, sah James an und nickte. "Ja." Sirius runzelte die Stirn. "Sehr gesprächig bist du nicht, oder?"  
  
Der andere, der immer noch in die Ecke gedrückt saß, als würde er sich am liebsten dort verkriechen, sah ihn nur groß an. James versuchte es noch einmal. "Ich bin übrigens James Potter, und das ist Sirius Black. Und du?" Er lächelte dem Jungen aufmunternd zu - vielleicht war er ja nur schüchtern und verschreckt von Sirius' Hoppla-hier-komme-ich-Art. Es schien zu wirken, jedenfalls lächelte der Junge zögernd und sagte leise: "Remus. Remus Lupin. Will einer von euch einen Schokofrosch?" Er nahm eine bereits angefangene Packung von dem Sitz neben sich und hielt sie den beiden hin. "Klar, gerne!" Sirius griff zu, und auch James bediente sich. Remus selbst nahm keinen Schokofrosch, aber Sirius fiel auf, dass seine Hand leicht zitterte, als er ihnen die Packung hinhielt. Er wollte gerade fragen, ob Remus nervös wäre, als ihm Gang etwas explodierte. Dann sagte eine ölige Stimme: "Mach Platz da, Schlammblut - was willst du eigentlich hier?"  
  
Sofort war Sirius auf den Füßen und stürmte zur Abteiltür. Wenn er etwas nicht haben konnte, dann waren es Arroganz und die Verachtung von Muggelgeborenen - und das lag nur zum Teil daran, dass seine Mutter eine Muggel gewesen war.  
  
Sirius riss die Abteiltür auf und stürmte auf den Gang. Ein paar Meter weiter kniete ein hübsches, rothaariges Mädchen inmitten von verstreuten Kleidungsstücken und Büchern auf dem Boden und versuchte, ihre Habseligkeiten wieder einzusammeln, während der vor ihr stehende Junge - ein unangenehm aussehender Typ mit fettigem, schwarzem Haar - höhnisch grinste. Sirius starrte ihn empört an. "He, spinnst du?!" Der Junge drehte sich zu ihm um und verzog den Mund. "Oh, ein Held - misch dich gefälligst nicht in Dinge, die dich nichts angehen!" "Wenn hier jemand beleidigt wird, dann geht uns dass eine Menge an!"  
  
Sirius wandte den Kopf und sah James mit hochrotem Kopf neben sich auftauchen, und auch Remus erschien gerade in der Tür zu ihrem Abteil, wobei er sich am Türrahmen festhielt. Der andere sah die drei abfällig an, dann hob er plötzlich seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf James und schrie "Furnunculus!" "Vorsicht, James!" Sirius, der immer schon schnelle Reaktionen gehabt hatte, riss James zur Seite, und der Fluch verfehlte ihn und prallte harmlos an der Wand ab.  
  
"Du hast sie ja wohl nicht alle stramm!" Sirius hätte am liebsten seinen eigenen Zauberstab gezogen, aber der lag noch in seinem Koffer. Der andere grinste wieder gehässig und hob erneut den Zauberstab. Dieses Mal zielte er auf Sirius. Bevor er jedoch noch etwas sagen konnte, hörten sie eine andere Stimme: "Expelliarmus!" Dem öligen Jungen flog der Zauberstab aus der Hand und wurde von einem anderen, älteren Jungen, der hinter Sirius und James aufgetaucht war, aufgefangen. "Ich kann mich da nur anschließen - wo gibt es denn so was, Mitschüler einfach anzugreifen, noch dazu, wenn die anderen unbewaffnet sind! Wie heißt du?"  
  
Der Junge verzog sein Gesicht. "Wüßte nicht, was dich das angeht?" "Ach nein?" Der Ältere musterte ihn ärgerlich. "Das kann ich dir sagen. Ich bin Amos Diggory, Schulsprecher, und damit hast du mir zu antworten. Aber sag mal - bist du nicht der kleine Snape? Na, das hätte mich jetzt nicht wundern dürfen. Geh sofort wieder in dein Abteil zurück - wenn erst mal feststeht, in welches Haus du kommst, werde ich mit deinem Hauslehrer über dein unmögliches Verhalten sprechen!" Der Junge zog eine Grimasse, wagte aber keine Widerrede. "Gib meinen Zauberstab her!" Amos Diggory schüttelte den Kopf. "Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Du kannst ihn dir heute abend bei deinem Hauslehrer abholen, der Zauberstab ist so lange konfisziert." Snape starrte ihn mit mörderischem Gesichtsausdruck an, zog es dann aber vor, klein beizugeben und verschwand.  
  
Diggory nickte grimmig, dann wandte er sich an die anderen. "Seid so gut und helft dem Mädel, den Koffer wieder zu packen, ja? Und währenddessen könnt ihr mir erzählen, was hier genau passiert ist." Das Mädchen, das bis jetzt noch kein Wort gesagt hatte, sondern immer noch ihre Sachen einsammelte, sah auf. "Ich wollte nur ein Abteil suchen, und weil ich mit meinem Koffer nicht schnell genug Platz gemacht habe, hat er seinen Zauberstab gezogen und irgendwas gemurmelt - dann hat es eine Explosion gegeben und mein Koffer ist aufgegangen - und dann sind die drei da gekommen und wollten von - wie heißt er, Snape? - wissen, warum er das gemacht hat."  
  
Diggory nickte. "Das war nicht das letzte, was er davon gehört hat, das verspreche ich dir! Wie heißt du?" "Lily Evans." Diggory wandte sich an die drei Jungen. "Und ihr?" Sirius musterte ihn kurz. Diggory trug bereits seinen Zauberumhang. Auf der linken Seite trug er eine Brosche mit der Aufschrift Schulsprecher, auf der rechten war ein Wappen aufgenäht - schwarzer Dachs auf gelbem Grund - und auch seine Krawatte war schwarz und gelb gestreift. Sirius erkannte die Farben und das Wappen von Hufflepuff darin.  
  
Er hob den Blick - obwohl er für sein Alter nicht gerade klein war, überragte der Schulsprecher ihn doch um einiges - und sagte dann, immer noch wütend: "Der Kerl war ja wohl das letzte! Er hat sie Schlammblut genannt!" Diggory hob die Augenbrauen. "Typisch Snape. Aber du hast mir deinen Namen noch nicht gesagt." Sirius nickte und nannte ihn, und auch James und Remus stellten sich vor. James war, während Sirius mit Amos Diggory gesprochen hatte, zu Lily gegangen und hatte angefangen, ihre Bücher einzusammeln. Der Koffer war inzwischen wieder gepackt und verschlossen, und Lily richtete sich auf und bedankte sich. Diggory musterte die vier und sagte dann: "So, ihr werdet jetzt ja wohl zurechtkommen. Schöne Fahrt wünsche ich euch noch!" Damit drehte er sich um und ging in sein Abteil zurück, und die drei Jungen und Lily standen sich gegenüber.  
  
------------------  
  
Für alle, die es nicht gemerkt haben sollten: dieses war der Anfang eines längeren Sirius-Rückblicks (ungefähr so lang wie der Remus-Rückblick war), und ich habe wieder vor, in Zukunft zwei Kapitel gleichzeitig hochzuladen, falls niemand Einwendungen hat. Das zweite Kapitel des Rückblicks ist mit hochgeladen! Trotzdem, wie üblich: her mit den Reviews, oder ich mache gar nichts!!! 


	18. Sirius II

Warnung: in diesem Kapitel habe ich mich an ein Gedicht für den Sprechenden Hut getraut! Dafür ein Dankeschön an Balin für die Lyrik-Tipps!  
  
Kapitel 18 - Sirius II  
  
Dann trat Sirius zu James und griff nach dem Koffer. "Komm doch in unser Abteil," schlug er vor. Lily nickte erleichtert, und er hob zusammen mit James den schweren Koffer hoch. "Hey, Remus, mach Platz, sonst rennen wir dich um!" Remus, der immer noch in der Abteiltür stand, wich einen Schritt zurück. Genau in diesem Moment bog der Zug schwankend in eine Kurve ein und Remus, der ohnehin nicht ganz sicher auf den Beinen zu sein schien, verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er wäre sicherlich gestürzt, wenn Sirius und James nicht gleichzeitig mit den freien Händen nach seinen Armen gefasst und ihn gestützt hätten. James sah ihn besorgt an. "Hey, setz' dich lieber hin, du zitterst ja!" Remus nickte und zog sich wieder in seine Fensterecke zurück, während Sirius und James Lilys Koffer in die Gepäckablage wuchteten. Dann begann er mit automatisch wirkenden Bewegungen, einen Schokofrosch auszupacken, sah ihn einen Moment lang angewidert an und biss dann ein kleines Stück davon ab.  
  
Lily setzte sich neben ihn, und Sirius und James, die den Koffer inzwischen verstaut hatten, nahmen auf der gegenüberliegenden Bank Platz. Remus hielt noch einmal die Packung hin. "Mag noch jemand?", fragte er mit seiner leisen Stimme. James und Peter ließen sich nicht zweimal bitten, und auch Lily griff zu. Sie zog die beiliegende Karte aus der Verpackung und fragte erstaunt: "Was ist das denn?" Sirius grinste. "Sammelkarten. Bei jedem Schokofrosch ist eine Karte von einer berühmten Hexe oder einem berühmten Zauberer. Wen hast du denn da?" Lily besah sich die Karte genauer und sagte dann: "Morgana - aber ist es normal, dass die sich bewegt? Ist das ein Hologramm, oder so was?"  
  
Sirius sah sie erstaunt an - es war doch normal, dass Bilder sich bewegten, aber James sagte: "Richtig, deine Eltern sind Muggel, nicht wahr? Dann kannst du das nicht kennen." Lily sah misstrauisch auf. "Muggel? Ach ja, richtig, sie sind keine Zauberer - das bedeutet es doch, oder?" James nickte. "Ja, genau. Ist übrigens keine Beleidigung, es heißt einfach so." Lily zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Aber was dieser - Snape - gesagt hat - das war eine Beleidigung, oder?" Zu aller Überraschung war es dieses Mal Remus, der antwortete - und soviel Ärger, wie in seiner Stimme mitklang, hätten sie ihm gar nicht zugetraut. "Das war die schlimmste Beleidigung, die er sich aussuchen konnte! Manche Zauberer sind unheimlich stolz darauf, dass sie reinblütig sind, also nur Zauberer in der Familie haben, aber das ist totaler Unsinn. Sie hassen Muggelgeborene, nur weil sie ein bisschen anders sind, und behaupten, sie hätten unreines Blut. Ist doch Blödsinn, und hat überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten - ein paar der berühmtesten und besten Hexen und Zauberer waren muggelgeboren."  
  
"Hm," machte Lily, "dann ist er ganz bestimmt reinblütig, sonst hätte er das nicht gesagt. Was seid ihr denn?" Remus, der ärgerlich auf seine Hände gestarrt hatte, hob wieder den Kopf, während Sirius sagte: "Ich bin halb und halb - meine Mutter war ein Muggel." James zog bei dem Wort "war" kurz die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nur. "Tut mir leid, ich bin reinblütig." Remus nickte. "Ich auch - aber das ist doch wirklich egal!" Sirius und James nickten. "Genau," bekräftigte James, "der Typ landet bestimmt in Sly... Remus, was ist denn bloß los mit dir?" Remus, der während seiner kurzen Rede etwas Farbe im Gesicht bekommen hatte, war jetzt plötzlich wieder kreideweiß, zitterte und hatte Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Er schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und flüsterte: "Ist schon in Ordnung, mir geht es gut!" "Nein, das geht es dir nicht!" Lily setzte sich schräg, um ihn besser ansehen zu können, und legte ihm dann die Hand auf die Stirn. Remus schrak vor der unerwarteten Berührung zurück.  
  
"Du bist ja eiskalt! Bist du krank?" Remus sah sie kurz an, dann schüttelte er wieder den Kopf. "Nicht mehr. Ich war krank - äh - Sommergrippe, ist aber wieder in Ordnung. Ich bin nur noch müde, weil ich seit einer Woche im Bett gelegen habe. Meine Mutter wollte mich eigentlich heute gar nicht fahren lassen - macht euch keine Sorgen, es geht schon." Lily musterte ihn noch einen Moment lang besorgt, dann fragte sie freundlich. "Warum legst du dich nicht ein bisschen hin? Die Bank hier ist doch lang genug, ich setze mich dann zu den anderen beiden rüber..." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, mach doch nicht so einen Aufstand, ich..."  
  
"Du legst dich jetzt hin!" Lily war aufgestanden, stemmte die Hände in die Taille und sah ihn streng an. Sirius und James grinsten sich an und standen auf. "Hey, du hast es gehört, Big Mama hat gesprochen! Hör lieber auf zu widersprechen, sonst helfen wir nach!" "Vielleicht sollten wir das von vornherein tun, was meinst du, James?" Sirius grinste, dann bückte er sich plötzlich, griff nach Remus' Füßen und zog sie ihm schräg zur Seite weg, so dass Remus das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf die Bank rutschte. Dann drückte James ihn, bevor er sich wieder aufsetzen konnte, an den Schultern nach unten. Remus wehrte sich nur kurz und gab dann auf. "Also bitte, wenn es euch glücklich macht..." Er drehte sich auf die Seite, schob den Arm unter den Kopf und lächelte scheu zu den drei anderen hoch. Lily nickte zufrieden, murmelte "Na also" und setzte sich dann auf die andere Bank.  
  
Es ging auf fünf Uhr zu, und sie fuhren immer noch. James, Sirius und Lily hatten sich während der ganzen Zeit angeregt unterhalten, insbesondere hatten die beiden Jungen der neugierigen Lily Fragen über Fragen beantwortet. Remus hingegen lag immer noch auf der anderen Bank - nachdem sie ihn dazu gebracht hatten, sich hinzulegen, hatte es keine fünf Minuten gedauert, bis er eingeschlafen war, und seitdem hatte ihn nichts wecken können - weder der ratternde Imbisswagen, der gegen Mittag von einer freundlichen, jungen Hexe vorbeigeschoben wurde, noch das gelegentliche Lachen der drei anderen oder der einsetzende Regen, der seit dem frühen Nachmittag in großen Tropfen gegen die Scheiben trommelte.  
  
Kurz nachdem er eingeschlafen war, hatte Lily darauf bestanden, dass er zugedeckt werden müsse, und Sirius war brav auf seinen Sitz geklettert und hatte seinen Winterumhang aus dem Koffer gefischt, den Lily dann fürsorglich über Remus' reglose Gestalt gebreitet hatte. Seitdem hatte er sich nicht ein einziges Mal bewegt, sondern lag noch immer so, wie er eingeschlafen war, den Kopf auf dem Oberarm, die Hand schlaff über der Sitzkante hängend. Sirius musterte ihn von Zeit zu Zeit amüsiert. Remus sah eigentlich ganz nett, aber wirklich sehr krank aus. Er hatte hellbraunes Haar, sanfte, graue Augen (die jetzt allerdings geschlossen waren), und ein schmales, müdes Gesicht, das selbst jetzt im Schlaf nicht wirklich entspannt war.  
  
Sirius ließ seinen Blick müßig über Remus' Arm zu seiner Hand wandern, und stutzte plötzlich. Remus' Ärmel war ein Stück hochgerutscht, und Sirius konnte sein Handgelenk und ein Stück von seinem Unterarm sehen, die beide von kleinen Narben bedeckt waren. Sirius runzelte die Stirn, da er jedoch in diesem Moment von James abgelenkt wurde, der ihn fragte, ob er Quidditch spielte, vergaß er es sofort wieder.  
  
Remus wachte auf, als es draußen dunkel wurde. Er schob den Umhang zurück, setzte sich auf, und lächelte die drei anderen verschlafen, aber immer noch scheu an. "Gehört der hier einem von euch?" Sirius nickte. "Ja, ist meiner - Lily meinte, du solltest zugedeckt werden." Remus wurde rot und reichte ihm den Umhang zurück. "Danke. Kann ich mich mit einem Schokofrosch revanchieren?" Er reichte wieder einmal die Schachtel herum, in der noch drei Schokofrösche waren, und Sirius und James bedienten sich. Als er die Schachtel Lily hinhielt, schüttelte diese den Kopf. "Danke, aber dann hast du doch keinen mehr." "Ich mag die Dinger auch nicht, also nimm ruhig!"  
  
Sirius sah ihn überrascht an. "Wie, du magst keine Schokofrösche? Wieso hast du dann welche dabei?" Remus lächelte zum ersten Mal richtig, fast schon amüsiert. "Meine Mutter - sie meint, ich wäre zu dünn, und versucht immer, mich mit Schokolade zu mästen - dabei hasse ich das Zeug!" Sirius grinste. "Naja, ganz unrecht hat sie ja nicht, viel ist nicht an dir dran! Aber keine Sorge, das Essen in Hogwarts soll spitze sein, da kriegst du schon ein bisschen was auf die Rippen. He, ich glaube, wir sind da!" Tatsächlich wurde der Zug langsamer, und kurz darauf liefen sie im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ein.  
  
Der Weg zum Schloss war das ungewöhnlichste gewesen, was Sirius bis jetzt erlebt hatte - nicht nur, dass der Mann, der die Erstklässler abgeholt hatte, mindestens zweimal so groß und so breit wie ein normaler Mann war, und sein Gesicht hinter wirren, schwarzen Haaren und einem ebenso wirren Bart kaum zu erkennen war; auch waren sie in kleinen Booten über einen großen See gefahren, bis sie schließlich eine große Treppe zur Eingangstür des Schlosses hinaufstiegen. Dort waren sie von einer streng aussehenden, älteren Hexe empfangen worden, die sich kurz als Professor McGonagall vorgestellt und sie dann in einem kleinen Raum warten lassen hatte.  
  
Sirius' Magen machte einen seltsamen Hüpfer. Bis jetzt hatte er nicht darüber nachgedacht, was geschehen würde, wenn er erst einmal in der Schule angekommen war, aber plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass jetzt irgendwie festgestellt werden würde, in welchem Haus er die nächsten sieben Jahre seines Lebens verbringen würde. Seltsam - so viel ihm sein Vater auch von Hogwarts erzählt hatte, darüber, wie diese Entscheidung getroffen wurde, hatte er nie gesprochen.  
  
Als Professor McGonagall die Erstklässler in die große Halle führte, in der bereits alle anderen Schüler - und Lehrer - versammelt waren, warf Sirius kurze Blicke nach links und rechts. Sie marschierten in einer langen Reihe zwischen den beiden mittleren Tischen entlang. Für einen kurzen Moment sah er ein bekanntes Gesicht - Amos Diggory, der Schulsprecher aus Hufflepuff, lächelte die Neuen an. Beim Umsehen fiel Sirius' Blick auch auf James und Remus, die beide mindestens so nervös wirkten, wie er sich fühlte - allerdings hoffte er, dass man es ihm nicht so ansah, wie insbesondere Remus. Während James halbwegs gelassen wirkte, nur durch seine unruhigen Blicke verraten, war Remus wieder kreideweiß geworden und zitterte.  
  
Professor McGonagall stellte schweigend einen Hocker vor die Schüler, auf den sie einen spitz zulaufenden Zaubererhut legte, der seine besten Tage offenbar schon lange hinter sich hatte. Dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück. An der Krempe des Hutes öffnete sich ein Schlitz, und plötzlich begann der Hut zu singen:  
  
"'Nen alten Hut wie ich es bin, den hält man nicht für wert, Doch jedes Jahr die Jugendschar ihr Haus von mir erfährt. Für Gryffindor such' ich heraus die Schüler mit Humor und Mut, In Ravenclaw sind jedoch nur die mit viel Weisheit gut. Bist du ein treuer, wahrer Freund, kommst du nach Hufflepuff. Nach Slytherin hingegen ich nur die mit Ehrgeiz schaff'. Vor tausend Jahren ward's bestimmt so von der Gründerschar, Denn Hogwarts sollte noch besteh'n nach ihrem Tode gar. Die Jugend Zauberei zu lehr'n, das war ihr großes Ziel Seitdem hat Hogwarts vorgebracht der großen Meister viel. Nun ist's an euch, ihr werdet hier gelehrt die Hexerei Verwandlungen und Zaubertränke, Sprüche vielerlei. So traut euch nur und setzt mich auf, damit ich hier entscheid' Für welches der vier großen Häuser ihr heut seid bereit."  
  
Professor McGonagall forderte die Erstklässler auf, sich vor dem Lehrertisch aufzustellen und erklärte dann die Einsortierungszeremonie. Sirius musterte den alten, zerbeulten und geflickten Hut, der neben ihr auf dem Schemel lag, interessiert. Lange Zeit hatte er dazu allerdings nicht, denn die Lehrerin hatte eine Pergamentrolle hervorgezogen, sie aufgerollt und begann nun, die Schüler aufzurufen. "Black, Sirius!" Sirius trat vor, setzte sich auf den Hocker und stülpte den Hut auf. Sofort ertönte eine dünne Stimme:  
  
"Aaah, was haben wir denn hier? Sowas wie du ist mir schon lange nicht mehr untergekommen. Interessant, mein Junge, sehr interessant. Da ist Potential, oh ja - mehr als genug für Ravenclaw, und Ehrgeiz - nein, kaum vorhanden, Slytherin also ausgeschlossen. Und Hufflepuff - niemals, viel zu eigenwillig - und wir haben auch eine starke Tendenz zum Regelbrechen, ja? Nun, das ist ganz klar, du gehörst nach GRYFFINDOR!" Das letzte Wort rief der Hut laut. Sirius grinste, nahm ihn ab und lief zum Gryffindor-Tisch, wo er mit herzlichem Applaus begrüßt wurde. Sirius grinste etwas breiter und ließ sich in einen der leeren Sitze fallen, dann beobachtete er interessiert die weitere Auswahl. Er hoffte, dass James auch nach Gryffindor kommen würde - es war schon seltsam, sie hatten sich an diesem Morgen zum ersten Mal gesehen, aber Sirius hatte das Gefühl, als würde er ihn schon ewig kennen.  
  
Die Einsortierung ging weiter, und nach einigen Kindern, deren Namen mit C und D anfingen, rief McGonagall: "Evans, Lily!" Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis der Hut sie nach Gryffindor schickte. Lily kam lächelnd herüber und setzte sich neben Sirius, der sie mit einem Grinsen begrüßte. Insgesamt schien es ein guter Jahrgang zu sein - als Professor McGonagall bei L ankam, waren sie bereits acht neue Gryffindors. Einer der älteren Schüler strahlte. "Super, dieses Jahr laufen wir mit unseren Neuen bestimmt Slytherin den Rang ab, letztes Jahr hatten die elf und wir nur sechs!" Sirius hörte nur halb zu, denn jetzt war "Lupin, Remus!" an der Reihe. Der blasse Junge trat vor, und setzte sich auf den Hocker. Es konnte am Licht liegen, aber Remus' Gesicht sah jetzt nicht mehr weiß, sondern fast grün aus. Es dauerte allerdings nur einen Moment, dann hatte der Hut sich entschieden: "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius klatschte mit den anderen, während Remus, der jetzt eindeutig erleichtert aussah, herüber kam und sich auf den Platz gegenüber von Sirius fallen ließ.  
  
Sirius grinste ihn kurz an und wandte sich gleich darauf wieder der Einsortierung zu, gerade in dem Moment, in dem "Macnair, Walden" nach Slytherin geschickt wurde. Sirius trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingerspitzen auf den Tisch. Nicht nur, dass er ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass James einsortiert wurde (bitte, bitte nach Gryffindor!) - er hatte allmählich auch Hunger. Endlich kam McGonagall zu den "Ps", von denen es mehrere zu geben schien. "Perdikis, Yannis!" "GRYFFINDOR!" Als McGonagall "Pettigrew, Peter!" aufrief, warf Sirius einen kurzen Blick zu Remus hinüber, den dieser fragend erwiderte. "Ich hab' Hunger," murmelte Sirius. Remus nickte. "Hunger ist gar kein Ausdruck! Kann der Hut sich nicht ein bisschen beeilen?" Die Frage war berechtigt, denn Peter saß immer noch auf dem Hocker, ohne dass der Hut eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis er schließlich "GRYFFINDOR!" rief. Peter, ein kleiner, pummeliger Junge, stolperte zu ihrem Tisch und endlich war der Moment da, auf den Sirius gewartet hatte.  
  
"Potter, James!" Sirius kniff die Daumen ein, und gleich darauf rief der Hut erneut "GRYFFINDOR!" Der ganze Tisch brach in lauten Applaus aus, während Sirius James auf den freigehaltenen Platz neben sich zog - inzwischen waren sie dreizehn neue, während Slytherin nur sieben Neuzugänge aufweisen konnte. Allerdings war damit auch Schluss für Gryffindor, während Slytherin noch einen weiteren Neuen bekam. Sirius wunderte sich kein bisschen, dass es der Junge mit den fettigen Haaren aus dem Zug war - Severus Snape.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stand auf und strahlte die Schüler an. "Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Alles weitere später - haut rein!" Die goldenen Teller und Platten auf dem Tisch füllten sich mit Essen, und Sirius ließ sich nicht lange bitten und griff zu. Mit leichtem Erstaunen sah er, dass der kränklich aussehende Remus ebenfalls einen gewaltigen Appetit entwickelte - Sirius war von seinem Vater schon oft als gefräßig bezeichnet worden, aber Remus schlug ihn mit Leichtigkeit in Menge und Tempo. James schüttelte nur noch fassungslos den Kopf. "Sag mal, isst du immer so viel?" Remus nickte nur, den Mund zu voll um zu sprechen, und Sirius grinste. "Erzähl nichts - du müsstest aussehen wie eine Tonne!" Remus schluckte, sagte: "Meine Ma wundert sich auch immer," und schob sich die nächste volle Gabel in den Mund.  
  
Später im Schlafsaal stellte Sirius fest, dass sie Glück hatten: die dreizehn neuen Gryffindors teilten sich in vier Mädchen und neun Jungen, so dass für die Jungen zwei Schlafsäle eingerichtet wurden, und sie waren nur zu viert, und sowohl James als auch Remus waren mit für diesen Schlafsaal eingeteilt. Der vierte war der pummelige Junge, dessen Einsortierung so endlos lange gedauert hatte, Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Sirius wachte mitten in der Nacht von leisen Geräuschen auf. Als er sich aufsetzte und die Vorhänge seines Bettes auseinanderzog, sah er, dass auch die Vorhänge von Peters Bett leicht offenstanden, und auch die Geräusche kamen von dort. Sirius lauschte einen Moment, dann machte er zwei Stimmen aus - die ziemlich weinerlich klingende von Peter, und ein leises, beruhigendes Murmeln. James? Nein, das war die Stimme von Remus! Sirius, neugierig wie immer, stand auf und schlich zu Peters Bett hinüber. "Was macht ihr hier mitten in der Nacht?" Er zog die Vorhänge etwas weiter auseinander und sah Remus auf Peters Bettkante hocken, während dieser mit angezogenen Knien im Bett saß, die Arme um die Schienbeine geschlungen, das Gesicht verweint.  
  
Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch, während Remus aufstand. Er tätschelte kurz Peters Schulter, sagte: "Schlaf gut," und zog die Vorhänge wieder um sein Bett zu. Sirius starrte ihn fragend an. "He, du willst doch jetzt nicht einfach so wieder schlafen gehen, oder?" fragte er empört, als Remus Anstalten machte, wieder in sein eigenes Bett zu klettern. "Doch, will ich - ich bin nämlich müde. Gute Nacht, Sirius!" Remus zog die Bettdecke hoch und wollte auch die Vorhänge um sein Bett schließen, aber Sirius hielt seine Hand fest. "Was ist mit Peter?" Remus seufzte. "Nichts, lass ihn in Ruhe." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat geweint - wieso?" Remus verdrehte die Augen und flüsterte dann: "Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Peter hat Heimweh - aber ärger' ihn nicht deswegen!" Sirius starrte ihn nur an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, ließ Remus' Handgelenk los und legte sich wieder in sein Bett.  
  
Auch in den kommenden Jahren sollte er sich noch häufig über Remus' Einfühlungsvermö-gen wundern.  
  
------------------  
  
Na, wie war das? Fortsetzung folgt - vielleicht, das liegt bei euch! 


	19. Sirius III

Trotz Problemen von ff.net sind ja schööön viele Reviews gekommen - danke!  
  
Miss Shirley-Blythe, es freut mich, dass dir meine Fic gefällt! Ich hoffe, es bleibt so!  
  
Matjes, dachtest du ernsthaft, dass Sirius nicht das ein oder andere Problemchen bekommen würde? Das wäre doch viel zu nett gewesen - so bin ich nicht! Und bezüglich der Vorstellung von Sirius: ich glaube, da gibt es noch mehr Leute, die unserer Meinung sind!  
  
Alinija, schön, dass ich dich zum Schmunzeln bringe - und schön, dass dir meine Rückblicke gefallen! Snape mag ich persönlich nicht so sehr, es sei denn, er erscheint in Gestalt von Alan Rickman...  
  
Hallo Thorin, soll ich dir jetzt ernsthaft glauben, dass es nur an Problemen mit ff.net lag, dass du so eeeewig gebraucht hast? (Ja, weil ich selber Probleme hatte!) So, du kanntest das Gedicht als schon? Balin, dieser Verräter! ;-) Apropos, wo steckt die treulose Tomate eigentlich?  
  
Sameda, du hast recht - die Rückblicke zerreißen die Hauptstory ein bisschen (aber das täuscht wenigstens darüber hinweg, dass ich dafür nicht sooo viele Ideen habe...) Genau aus dem Grund lade ich bei Rückblicken immer zwei Kapitel gleichzeitig hoch, damit ich schneller zur Hauptstory zurückkomme und das ganze nicht noch mehr auseinander gezogen wird. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir trotzdem weiter.  
  
Und last but not least: Jenny, willkommen im Club meiner Bewunderer! ;-)  
  
Nein, ich bin nicht größenwahnsinnig. Aber wenn man die Rechte an so tollen Figuren wie Sirius und Remus besitzt, kann man schon ein bisschen stolz auf sich sein, nicht wahr? Ich nehme an, JKR ist das auch. Ich bin jedenfalls auch ein bisschen stolz auf Francis Truman und Lisande Career...  
  
Kapitel 19 - Sirius III  
  
In den nächsten Wochen stellte sich heraus, dass der Hut mit der Einschätzung von Sirius Recht gehabt hatte: der Unterricht bereitete ihm keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, selbst mit seiner lockeren Einstellung zum Thema Lernen kam er wunderbar zurecht, und so hatte er jede Menge Zeit, sein überschäumendes Temperament in Streiche umzusetzen, wobei er tatkräftig von James unterstützt wurde. Die Zuneigung, die Sirius schon am ersten Tag zu James gefühlt hatte, war zu einer engen Freundschaft geworden - tatsächlich waren die beiden praktisch unzertrennlich, womit sie Professor McGonagall fast in den Wahnsinn trieben - wo immer einer von beiden auftauchte, konnte man davon ausgehen, dass kurz darauf irgend etwas passierte, und der andere war dann auch nie weit.  
  
Aber auch mit Remus verstanden sie sich gut, nur auf eine andere Art. Der blasse Junge war sehr zurückhaltend, wenn auch immer freundlich, und er hatte eine Menge Spaß mit den Streichen der beiden. Etwa drei bis vier Wochen nach ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts stellte sich zu ihrer großen Überraschung heraus, dass auch Remus offenbar eine Menge Ideen hatte, wie man Mitschüler (allen voran Severus Snape aus Slytherin) und Lehrer ärgern konnte, und wann immer sie eine Idee von ihm hörten, konnten sie sicher sein, dass sie nicht geschnappt wurden - während Sirius und James sich meistens darauf beschränkten, Stinkbomben zu werfen oder recht offensichtliche kleine Hexereien auszuführen, waren die Ideen von Remus wesentlich subtiler, und selbst wenn feststand, dass sie für die Missgeschicke der anderen verantwortlich waren, war er unglaublich kreativ in der Erschaffung von Situationen, in der sie jemanden lächerlich machen konnten, ohne dafür belangt werden zu können.  
  
Aber Remus war ohnehin ein ganz besonderer Fall und nicht zu durchschauen. Er schien unter schweren Stimmungswechseln zu leiden - mal war er regelrecht ausgelassen (in solchen Stimmungen fielen ihm die tollsten Streiche ein), dann wiederum wirkte er fast depressiv, wollte niemanden sehen und vergrub sich mit einem Buch (meistens über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste) in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes oder der Bibliothek, meistens aber war er ruhig und freundlich. Auch seine Essgewohnheiten waren faszinierend - wo ein so dünner Junge so viel Essen ließ, war nicht nur für Sirius und James ein Rätsel, denn er nahm praktisch nicht zu.  
  
Sirius fragte sich, ob er noch immer unter seiner Sommergrippe litt, denn ein paar Wochen nach Schuljahresanfang hatte er einen heftigen Rückfall bekommen, der so schlimm gewesen war, dass Sirius und James ihn besorgt in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatten. Madam Pomfrey, die junge Krankenschwester, hatte den zitternden Jungen gelassen in Empfang genommen, seine Stirn - die, wie Sirius wusste, eiskalt war - berührt und dann die beiden Freunde wieder fortgeschickt - mit dem lapidaren Satz: "So was kommt vor, Sommergrippe ist hartnäckig. Haut ab, morgen abend ist er wieder auf dem Damm!" Sie hatte recht gehabt, aber Remus hatte wieder, wie schon auf der Zugfahrt, entsetzlich krank ausgesehen.  
  
Eine weitere Besonderheit kam bei Remus noch dazu: alle paar Wochen verschwand er - mit wechselnden Gründen. Mal war seine Mutter krank, und er musste sie besuchen, dann hatte sein Vater einen Unfall oder er musste zu Beerdigung einer Großtante - und jedes Mal, wenn er zurückkam, sah er blasser und müder aus, als zuvor. Sirius und James waren nicht die einzigen, denen das auffiel. Als Remus kurz nach den Weihnachtsferien wieder einmal von einem Besuch seiner Mutter zurückkam, sprach ihn die Gryffindor-Vertrauensschülerin an. Remus hatte sich, wie so häufig, mit einem Buch (Dunkle Kräfte: Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung) in eine Ecke zurückgezogen, während Sirius und James in seiner Nähe saßen und Zauberschach spielten.  
  
Die Vertrauensschülerin, eine Fünftklässlerin namens Cindy Care, trat zu dem lesenden Remus und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. "Du, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" Remus sah auf und ließ sein Buch sinken. "Ja?" Cindy setzte sich neben ihn und fragte leise: "Ich wollte nur mal wissen, ob du irgendwelche Probleme hast." Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wieso sollte ich?" Cindy zuckte die Schultern. "Weißt du, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du offenbar Esstörungen hast - wenn jemand bei jeder Mahlzeit so viel in sich reinstopft wie du und trotzdem kein Gramm zunimmt, dann ist das nicht normal, weißt du. Und du bist häufig weg - du sagst, weil du deine Mutter besuchst, aber wenn du wiederkommst, siehst du aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche. Ist irgendwas bei euch zu Hause nicht in Ordnung?" Remus versteifte sich. "Bei uns ist alles okay, danke. Und ich habe einen schlechten Stoffwechsel, deswegen setzt bei mir nichts an."  
  
Cindy musterte ihn misstrauisch. "Ich kann verstehen, wenn du nicht darüber sprechen willst, aber dagegen muss was getan werden. Wenn deine Eltern dich schlagen oder so..." Remus schlug mit einem Knall sein Buch zu. In seinen Augen stand ein Ausdruck, den Sirius noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte, und als er Cindy antwortete, war seine Stimme schon mehr ein Fauchen: "Wage es nicht, irgendwas gegen meine Eltern zu sagen! Meine Mutter ist oft krank und möchte mich dann sehen, und du glaubst gar nicht, wie anstrengend es ist, innerhalb von zwei Tagen mit dem Zug nach Hause und wieder zurückzufahren und sie zwischendurch zu besuchen! Ich schlafe dann kaum, und es ist ja wohl normal, dass ich dann müde bin, wenn ich zurückkomme!"  
  
Cindy hob abwehrend die Hände. "Schon gut, Remus, ich will niemanden beleidigen - ich mache mir bloß Sorgen um dich. Vielleicht solltest du mal mit Madam Pomfrey sprechen - oder mit Professor McGonagall, ich weiß, sie ist streng, aber wenn jemand Probleme hat..." "ICH HABE ABER KEINE PROBLEME!!!" Remus sprang auf, warf sein Buch auf den Tisch und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum Richtung Schlafsaal. Cindy blieb zurück und erwiderte die fragenden Blicke der anderen Gryffindors mit einem Achselzucken. Bis zu Remus' so untypischem Ausbruch hatten sie so leise gesprochen, dass keiner der anderen die Unterhaltung verstanden hatte - mit Ausnahme von Sirius und James, die in der Nähe gesessen hatten. Sie hatten zwar so getan, als würde sie nur ihr Schachspiel interessieren, aber in Wirklichkeit hatten sie aufmerksam zugehört - weil auch sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen um Remus machten.  
  
Sirius spürte ein Zupfen an seinem Ärmel und sah Peter neben sich hocken. Peter - noch so eine Überraschung. Im Anfang hatten sie kaum etwas mit dem pummeligen, tolpatschigen Jungen zu tun gehabt. Sirius konnte mit ihm nicht viel anfangen - Peter war immer ängstlich, egal, ob es mit vergessenen Hausaufgaben, Streichen oder einfach nur Unterhaltungen zu tun hatte, und auch James wusste nicht, wie er mit ihm umgehen sollte. Der einzige, der sich regelmäßig mit Peter unterhielt, war Remus, vor dessen sanfter Art Peter nicht zurückschreckte. Remus war es auch, der Sirius bat, nicht auf Peter herumzuhacken ("ich weiß, dass du es nicht böse meinst, aber Peter nimmt deine Witze zu ernst") und der ihnen erzählte, dass Peter die beliebten und immer gut gelaunten Jungen bis zur Verehrung bewunderte - eine Bewunderung, die noch anstieg, als Sirius und James zufällig dazukamen, als Peter gerade von den Slytherins Snape und Rosier in eine Ecke gedrängt wurde.  
  
Die Begegnung hatte für alle im Krankenflügel und mit langen Strafarbeiten sowie Punktabzug für beide Häuser geendet, aber danach hatte Sirius sich überwunden und wenigstens hin und wieder mit Peter gesprochen, und da sie schließlich einen Schlafsaal teilten, war Peter nach und nach mit in ihren kleinen Freundeskreis aufgenommen worden. James und Sirius gaben sich alle Mühe, ihm ein bisschen Rückgrat zu verschaffen und halfen ihm auch bei den Hausaufgaben, und inzwischen verstanden sie sich wirklich gut mit ihm.  
  
"Was ist denn mit Remus los?" Peter, der ein Stück entfernt an einem Geschichts-Aufsatz gearbeitet hatte, sah fragend von Sirius zu James, die ihn flüsternd einweihten. Peters Augen wurden groß, dann fragte er leise. "Sollen wir nicht zu ihm gehen? Wenn er wirklich Probleme hat..." "...dann wird er gerade jetzt auch mit uns nicht darüber sprechen wollen," unterbrach ihn James. Sirius nickte. "Lassen wir ihn in Ruhe - aber wir sollten ihn ein bisschen beobachten.  
  
Sie ließen drei weitere Monate vergehen, ohne Remus jemals auf seine Auffälligkeiten anzusprechen, und auch Cindy schien aufgegeben zu haben. Sirius und James - und mit ihnen auch Peter - gaben allerdings keineswegs auf. Sie ließen Remus zwar völlig in Ruhe und stellten ihm nicht eine einzige Frage, aber sie ließen ihn nur selten aus den Augen und merkten sich jede noch so kleine Auffälligkeit. Nach seiner Unterhaltung mit Cindy besuchte Remus seine Mutter nicht mehr, aber dafür wurde er oft krank. Sirius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. So oft konnte man doch gar nicht krank werden - er selbst hatte fast nie etwas! Und jetzt hatte Remus sich natürlich auch noch diesen lästigen Grippe-Virus eingefangen, den halb Hogwarts zu haben schien. Peter war der erste gewesen, der hustend und mit hohem Fieber in den Krankenflügel wanderte - inzwischen war er schon wieder gesund - und nach und nach hatte es einen nach dem anderen erwischt, und jetzt halt auch Remus. Sirius drehte sich in seinem Bett um und suchte eine kühle Stelle des Kopfkissens - aus irgendwelchen Gründen war ihm warm, und seit er sich beim Abendessen an einem Stück Pastete verschluckt hatte, hustete er ständig, aber schließlich schlief er doch ein.  
  
Sirius wachte mitten in der Nacht von einem schweren Hustenanfall auf. Als er sich gelegt hatte, stand er auf, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen - und fand sich gleich darauf auf dem Fußboden wieder. Seine Beine hatten einfach unter ihm nachgegeben, und der ganze Raum drehte sich um ihn. "Sirius? Bist du das?" Er hob mit einiger Anstrengung den Kopf und sah zu James auf, der sich aus seinem Bett beugte. "Hey, was machst du denn da unten? Leg dich hin, Sirius es ist mitten in der Nacht!"  
  
Sirius nickte. Hinlegen klang nach einer verdammt guten Idee, also streckte er sich aus, wo er gerade saß. Gleich darauf spürte er eine Hand auf der Schulter. "Mach keinen Blödsinn, Sirius, geh ins Bett!" "Hm?" "Sirius, was - oh verdammt, du glühst ja!" Er wurde losgelassen und rollte sich dankbar wieder zusammen. Von weitem hörte er James, der nach Peter rief, und dann wurde er wieder an den Schultern gefasst und geschüttelt. "Sirius, wach auf - wir bringen dich in den Krankenflügel!" Sirius riss die Augen auf. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los? James fasste ihn unter den Achseln und zog ihn mit Peters Hilfe hoch. "Komm schon, Sirius, du hast die Grippe. Steh auf, ja, so ist es gut. Hier, halt dich fest, ich helfe dir mit dem Morgenmantel. So, und jetzt stütz dich auf mich..." Während James leise auf ihn einredete und ihm fast bei jedem Schritt sagte, was er zu tun hatte, führten er und Peter ihn langsam aus dem Schlafsaal, dann durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und schließlich aus dem Portraitloch und durch die Gänge. Sirius ließ sich mitziehen, zu müde, um selber aufzupassen. Erst als eine scharfe Stimme: "Black, Potter, Pettigrew - dürfte ich erfahren, was hier los ist?" rief, wurde er wieder etwas wacher.  
  
James, der ihn stützte, drehte sich und damit auch Sirius um. "Professor McGonagall, wir bringen Sirius in den Krankenflügel - ich glaube, jetzt hat er auch die Grippe!" Die strenge Hauslehrerin kam mit schnellen Schritten näher und legte Sirius eine wunderbar kühle Hand auf die Stirn. Dann wurde ihr ärgerlicher Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich weich, und sie sagte leise: "Bald ist die ganze Schule krank! Es ist in Ordnung. Potter, Pettigrew, gehen Sie wieder in Ihren Schlafsaal, ich bringe ihn zu Madam Pomfrey. Ja, Potter, ich kann ihn stützen, und zur Not könnte ich ihn sogar tragen, also keine Ausreden mehr. Kommen Sie, Black, Sie gehören ins Bett." Sirius fühlte sich mit einem festen Griff am Oberarm gefasst und durch die Gänge dirigiert, bis er sich vor der Krankenstation wiederfand. Eine müde aussehende Madam Pomfrey öffnete und sah Sirius seufzend an. "Der nächste? Komm her, Junge." Sirius wurde an die Krankenschwester übergeben und von ihr zu einem der Betten geführt. Sobald er lag, flößte sie ihm einen bitter schmeckenden Trank ein, und gleich darauf schlief er ein.  
  
Sirius hatte einen seltsamen Traum. In diesem Traum war es hell, und er wachte von leisen Stimmen neben seinem Bett auf - eigentlich von einer leisen Stimme, der von Madam Pomfrey. Als er die Augen aufschlug, sah er, wie sie gerade einem anderen Jungen in das Bett neben ihm half. Alles war etwas undeutlich und verschwommen, wie es in Träumen häufig der Fall ist, aber den Jungen erkannte er trotzdem - es war Remus, aber er sah schrecklich aus. Er war blass, hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und konnte ohne Hilfe nicht stehen, und sein Ärmel war zerrissen und blutig. Dann trat Madam Pomfrey einen Schritt näher an Remus' heran und verdeckte ihn so vor Sirius, und diesem fielen die Augen wieder zu.  
  
Als er am späten Nachmittag aufwachte, erinnerte er sich kaum noch an den Traum und sprach auch nicht darüber, auch nicht mit Remus, der auf der Bettkante des Nachbarbettes saß und an einem Stück Schokolade knabberte. Als er sah, dass Sirius wach war, grinste er ihn müde an. "Hi," flüsterte er, "hat es dich auch erwischt?" Sirius nickte und verzog das Gesicht. "Jaaah - Himmel, habe ich Kopfschmerzen!" Remus nickte mitfühlend. "Kann ich mir denken. Aber keine Sorge, Madam Pomfrey hat genau das Richtige dafür - oder besser gesagt, dagegen. Schmeckt fürchterlich, aber es hilft."  
  
"So ist es. Hier, Sirius, trink das." Die Krankenschwester war auf leisen Sohlen herangekommen und hielt Sirius einen Becher mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit hin. Sirius beäugte das Gebräu misstrauisch, aber vor Remus, der ihn grinsend beobachtete, wollte er keine Schwäche zeigen und stürzte den Inhalt des Bechers in einem Zug herunter. Sofort fingen seine Ohren an zu dampfen und ihm wurde warm. "Guter Junge!" Madam Pomfrey lächelte aufmunternd, dann sagte sie: "Schlaf jetzt wieder, dann kannst du morgen früh zum Frühstück schon wieder in die Große Halle. So, Remus, hast du deine Schokolade gegessen? Gut, dann kannst du jetzt gehen." Remus nickte, zwinkerte Sirius kurz zu und verschwand, und Sirius schlief wieder ein. Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war seine Temperatur wieder normal, sein Kopf klar und sein Magen leer, und als Madam Pomfrey ihm erlaubte, aufzustehen, stürmte er erleichtert in die Große Halle, wo er ausnahmsweise sogar Remus im Essen übertraf.  
  
Mitte April - James hatte gerade den wieder einmal kranken Remus zu Madam Pomfrey begleitet - versammelten sich die drei verbleibenden Freunde in ihrem Schlafsaal, verriegelten die Tür, schoben James' und Sirius' Betten zusammen und machten es sich darauf bequem. James hatte eine Rolle Pergament vor sich liegen und hielt eine Feder, während Sirius und Peter Pergamentschnipsel mit hastig hingekritzelten Notizen sortierten. "Also gut, Jungs, fangen wir an. Was haben wir?" James sah die beiden anderen auffordernd an, und Sirius sagte sofort: "Die ständigen Krankheiten - und früher diese komischen Verwandtschaftsbesuche." James nickte und notierte "häufig weg".  
  
"Peter?" "Er mag keine Schokolade, aber hin und wieder fällt er wie ein Wahnsinniger darüber her." Sirius sah überrascht auf. "Stimmt - ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, aber du hast recht. James, weißt du noch im Zug? Da hatte er auch Schokolade dabei, aber er hat mehr davon verteilt, als selber zu essen. Aber heute zum Beispiel waren Peters Schokofrösche nicht vor ihm sicher." James sah die beiden überrascht an und kritzelte dann: "Schokoladen-Hass/Liebe" auf sein Pergament. Dann sagte er nachdenklich: "Ist euch auch aufgefallen, was für Stimmungsschwankungen er hat? Normalerweise ist er total ruhig, aber dann kommt er plötzlich in so eine - ich weiß nicht, wie ich das nennen soll, so eine Unfug-Stimmung, dass man nicht mehr vor seinen Ideen sicher ist - und ein paar Tage später kann man ihn kaum ansprechen."  
  
Ein Nicken von Sirius und Peter, und James notierte "Stimmungsschwankungen". Dann grinste Sirius. "Und dann natürlich seine Fresserei - wo lässt der das bloß?" "Ja, und habt ihr gemerkt, wie er immer abgeblockt hat, wenn man ihn nach seiner Mutter gefragt hat? Ich meine, als er sie noch besucht hat?" James schrieb eifrig mit, und schließlich, als keinem mehr etwas einzufallen schien, kam Sirius mit einer letzten Sache, die ihm erst vor kurzem aufgefallen war:  
  
"Hat einer von euch schon mal gesehen, dass Remus sich hier im Schlafsaal umgezogen hätte? Also, ich nicht - er geht immer ins Bad dafür." James und Peter sahen ihn fragend an. "Findest du das auffällig? Vielleicht ist er einfach nur schüchtern und mag sich nicht vor uns ausziehen." Sirius nickte. "Das er das nicht mag, glaube ich gerne, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er sich schämt oder so. Er versteckt was." Peter runzelte die Stirn. "Wieso, was sollte er denn verstecken?" Sirius zuckte unbehaglich die Schultern. Der Verdacht, den er hatte, wollte er nicht gerne äußern, denn Remus schien seine Eltern sehr zu lieben, aber trotzdem - was, wenn Cindy mit ihrer Vermutung Recht gehabt hatte? Sirius schluckte und sagte dann leise: "Ich glaube, dass er Narben versteckt."  
  
"WAS?" James sah ihn ungläubig an. "Narben? Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee? Hey Moment mal, du glaubst doch nicht etwa, was Cindy gesagt hat? Dass seine Eltern ihn schlagen oder so?" Sirius zuckte die Achseln. "Nicht wirklich. Eigentlich glaube ich was ganz anderes, aber das ist so lächerlich. Aber er hat Narben - mindestens am linken Arm und Handgelenk, sie sind mir schon auf der Zugfahrt aufgefallen, als er geschlafen hat." James zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Komm schon, wir werden nicht lachen - wir sitzen hier, weil wir versuchen, Remus zu helfen, schon vergessen? Nur können wir das nicht, wenn wir keine Idee haben, was mit ihm los ist."  
  
Sirius nickte. "Erinnert ihr euch, was Professor Nocturn uns über die dunklen Künste erzählt hat? Ich meine, was für Auswirkungen es hat, wenn dich ein Fluch trifft, selbst wenn du seine direkte Wirkung überstanden hast? Du fängst an zu zittern, wirst insgesamt eiskalt, kriegst Angstzustände, willst keinen sehen -" James bekam plötzlich ganz große Augen und flüsterte: "...und das wirksamste Mittel dagegen ist Schokolade! Oh verdammt, Sirius, meinst du, er wurde verflucht? Und er hat jetzt noch damit zu kämpfen? Das würde vielleicht erklären, warum es so regelmäßig passiert..." Die drei saßen eine Zeitlang schweigend zusammen, in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken, dann sagte Peter plötzlich: "Hey, seht euch mal den Mond an - sieht das nicht genial aus?!" Er deutete aus dem Fenster, wo ein voller, strahlender Mond am Himmel stand und von einem Wolkenfetzen in zwei ausgezackte Hälften geteilt wurde. Sirius staunte eine Zeitlang mit den anderen, dann schrie er plötzlich: "Scheiße!"  
  
"Sirius, ich muss doch sehr bitten, was ist das denn für eine Sprache? - He, was tust du da?" James breites Grinsen verschwand, als Sirius plötzlich anfing, seine Schultasche zu durchwühlen und mit seinem Astronomie-Buch wieder auftauchte. Ihm war plötzlich eine Idee gekommen - warum war er bisher nicht auf die Idee gekommen, die Zeiten, zu denen Remus verschwand, genauer festzuhalten? Er blätterte wild durch sein Buch, bis er die Seite fand, die er gesucht hatte - die Mondtabellen. Als er realisierte, dass James und insbesondere Peter ihn verständnislos ansahen, ließ er das Buch kurz sinken und sagte aufgeregt: "Ich habe mir nur gerade überlegt, wie regelmäßig Remus krank wird - kann das ein Vier-Wochen-Zyklus sein?"  
  
James überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er. "Ja, schon möglich - oh mein Gott, du meinst, es hat was mit Vollmond zu tun?" Sirius nickte. "Ja, deshalb das Buch hier. Schau'n wir mal, was hatten wir denn zum Schuljahresanfang? Er zog die Pergamentrolle, auf der James ihre gesammelten Auffälligkeiten aufgeschrieben hatte zu sich herüber und fing an, einige Berechnungen zu kritzeln, dann sah er auf. "Bingo," flüsterte er, "in der Nacht vom 31. August auf den 1. September war Vollmond. Und wie ging es Remus am 1. September? Beschissen. Heute ist Vollmond - und er ist krank. Und ich wette mit euch, wenn wir genau zurückverfolgen könnten, wann er weg oder krank war, würden wir feststellen, dass auch da Vollmond war."  
  
James zog das Astronomie-Buch und Sirius' Berechnungen zu sich heran und studierte sie kurz, dann sagte er: "Wenn deine Zahlen hier stimmen..." "Die stimmen!" "Reg dich ab, ich glaube es dir. Also, wenn die Zahlen stimmen, dann war kurz nach den Weihnachtsferien auch Vollmond, und da war er auch weg - erinnerst du dich, das war, als er so mit Cindy aneinander geraten ist." Sirius studierte das Pergament noch einmal, dann nickte er. James hatte Recht. Peter sah die beiden verständnislos an. Astronomie war nicht gerade sein bestes Fach - eigentlich war gar kein Fach sein bestes, aber in Astronomie hatte er besondere Schwierigkeiten, weil der Unterricht mitten in der Nacht stattfand und er einfach nicht wach bleiben konnte.  
  
"Könntet ihr mir mal erklären, wovon ihr redet?" Sirius seufzte. Peters Begriffsstutzigkeit konnte manchmal wirklich nerven, aber James legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm, bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte. Dann wandte er sich geduldig an Peter: "Peter, wir waren uns doch vorhin schon einig, dass Remus vielleicht verflucht worden ist, so richtig mit dunkler Magie - und jetzt sieht es ganz so aus, als würde dieser Fluch immer bei Vollmond zuschlagen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es irgendwelche Flüche gibt, auf die das zutrifft, aber eins gibt es ganz bestimmt: Lycantrophie." Peter starrte James an. "Lükawas?" Sirius stöhnte. "Lycantrophie, Peter. Das kommt aus dem Griechischen - lukos, der Wolf." Peter sah nur noch irritierter aus. "Und was hat Remus mit Wölfen zu tun?" Sirius vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. "Oh Merlin, gib mir Geduld," stöhnte er. "Peter, ist das so schwer? Überleg mal: Dunkle Künste - Vollmond - Wolf. Na, klingelt es?"  
  
Peter starrte ihn noch einen Moment an, dann wurde er plötzlich kreideweiß. "Oh nein," stotterte er. "Das ist nicht euer Ernst. Dumbledore würde nie - oder weiß er nicht - dann müssen wir..." James legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Wir müssen gar nichts, Peter, außer mit Remus reden. Wenn es stimmt, wenn er wirklich..." James schluckte, offenbar nicht bereit, es auszusprechen. Sirius vervollständigte seinen Satz: "Wenn es stimmt, dann weiß Dumbledore Bescheid - Remus ist nicht umsonst immer im Krankenflügel. Und wir müssen unbedingt mit ihm sprechen, aber das müssen wir geschickt anfangen - wir wollen ihm doch helfen, nicht wahr, und nicht in Vorurteile verfallen. Wenn Dumbledore bereit ist, ihn hier aufzunehmen - wenn es stimmt! - dann gibt es für uns keinen Grund, damit nicht zu leben. Remus ist schließlich unser Freund, oder?" James nickte energisch, Peter zögernd. "Aber - ist das nicht gefährlich? Ich meine, man müsste doch die anderen warnen..."  
  
"Einen Dreck wirst du tun!" Sirius spürte, wie sein Temperament mit ihm durchging, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er sprang auf, fasste Peter an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. "Wenn das alles stimmt, und wenn es herauskommt - weißt du, was dann passiert? Es wird Briefe hageln, Peter - nein, nicht hageln, heulen - weil mindestens neunzig Prozent aller Eltern besorgt um ihre lieben Kleinen sein werden, und sie werden verlangen, dass Remus rausgeworfen wird! Und wenn du das nicht willst, hältst du gefälligst deine Klappe, haben wir uns verstanden? Oder willst du das?" Peter war, falls das möglich war, noch blasser geworden, und sah Sirius mit großen Augen an. "Nein," flüsterte er, "nein, das will ich nicht, Remus ist immer so nett - aber ich kann das nicht glauben! Und außerdem - es kann gar nicht sein, wenn er wirklich - ich meine, sie könnten ihn nicht auf der Krankenstation lassen, nicht wahr? Es wäre viel zu gefährlich, sie können doch nicht jedes Mal davon ausgehen, dass sonst keiner da ist."  
  
Sirius schüttelte langsam den Kopf, dann schlug er sich vor die Stirn. "Er ist auch nicht da." James runzelte die Stirn. "Du gefällst dir heute wohl als Orakel von Delphi, was? Hör auf in Rätseln zu sprechen, Sirius!" Sirius nickte und erzählte den beiden anderen dann von dem seltsamen Traum, den er während seiner Grippe gehabt hatte. Dann schloss er: "Ich habe überhaupt nicht mehr daran gedacht - ich meine, ich hatte schließlich Fieber, und da träumt man schon mal ganz schönen Mist, aber jetzt glaube ich, dass es kein Traum war. Madam Pomfrey bringt ihn abends irgendwohin, wo es sicher ist, und morgens holt sie ihn ab und packt ihn ins Bett, weil er erschöpft ist." "Ich kann das trotzdem nicht glauben." James seufzte. "Ich auch nicht, Peter - aber es ist so logisch. Naja, wir können im Moment nichts machen - überlegen wir lieber, wie wir ihn danach fragen, ohne dass er ausrastet." Sirius nickte. "Ja, aber lasst uns dass auf Morgen verschieben, ich kann nicht mehr denken. Morgen fällt mir bestimmt was ein..."  
  
Am nächsten Tag waren sie viel zu beschäftigt, um weiter über Remus' Problem nachzudenken, und als Remus am späten Nachmittag aus dem Krankenflügel zurückkam, ergab sich keine Gelegenheit mehr für ein Gespräch unter sechs Augen. Außerdem waren sie alle zu abgelenkt von dem bevorstehenden Quidditch-Finale - Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, eine Begegnung, der die ganze Schule entgegen fieberte - und 75 Prozent der Schüler hofften auf einen Sieg von Gryffindor. James und Sirius waren bereits Tage vor dem Spiel aufgeregt - sie hofften beide, im nächsten Jahr eine Chance zu haben, in die Mannschaft - oder wenigstens in die Reserve - aufgenommen zu werden, und auch Remus liebte Quidditch, auch wenn er zugab, nicht gut genug fliegen zu können, um auch nur auf die Idee zu kommen, selbst spielen zu wollen.  
  
Peter, der alle Arten von Sport, ob aktiv oder passiv, ablehnte, hatte keine Chance, der Begeisterung seiner drei Freunde zu widerstehen und wurde, als endlich der große Tag da war, gnadenlos von ihnen zum Spielfeld gezerrt und zwischen ihnen in den Zuschauerrängen eingekeilt. Sirius war bereits den ganzen Tag so überdreht, dass selbst James, der sonst genauso aktiv war wie er, irgendwann die Augen verdrehte und Sirius befahl, sich endlich hinzusetzen und gefälligst den Mund zu halten - eine Aufforderung, der Sirius genau zwei Minuten lang nachgekommen war, dann war er wieder auf der Suche nach irgend etwas, womit er seine überschüssige Energie loswerden konnte, aufgesprungen.  
  
Aber jetzt war es endlich soweit: die Mannschaften marschierten auf das Feld, und gleich darauf erfolgte der Pfiff, der vierzehn Spieler - sieben in rot und gold, sieben in grün und silber gekleidet - in die Luft jagte, gefolgt von den gemeinen Klatschern, dem kaum auszumachenden Goldenen Schnatz und schließlich dem roten Quaffle. Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Zuschauer, als einer der Gryffindor-Jäger den Quaffle seinem Slytherin- Gegenspieler vor der Nase wegschnappte und damit auf die goldenen Torringe zuschoss - viel zu schnell, um von den Slytherins aufgehalten zu werden. Aber gerade als er werfen wollte, schoss ein Klatscher aus dem Nichts auf ihn zu und schlug ihm den Quaffle aus der Hand.  
  
Der Jäger schrie, und Sirius konnte sehen, dass sein Handgelenk in einem seltsamen Winkel abstand - was ihn allerdings nicht davon abhielt, sofort wieder hinter dem Quaffle herzujagen. Das Spiel wurde, wenn man den Kommentaren der älteren Gryffindors glauben konnte, schnell das schmutzigste seit langem gesehene, und bei den vielen Fouls und anschließenden Strafwürfen glaubte Sirius das aufs Wort. Er war selten so aufgeregt gewesen, wie bei diesem Spiel, und wünschte sich nur, selber da oben zu sein, am liebsten als Treiber oder vielleicht auch Jäger. Links neben ihm schrie James sich genauso aufgeregt wie er gerade die Lunge aus dem Hals, als einer der Slytherin-Treiber mit seinem Schläger nicht nach dem Klatscher, sondern nach dem Kopf des Gryffindor-Suchers schlug - ein Foul, dem der Sucher nur mit viel Glück entging, weil er gerade in den Sturzflug abtauchte.  
  
"Da ist der Schnatz!" James packte aufgeregt seinen Ärmel und schüttelte ihn, während Sirius versuchte, seinem Blick zu folgen. "Wo? Ich sehe ihn nicht!" James deutete aufgeregt auf die Mitte eines der hohen Pfosten, auf denen die Torringe angebracht waren. "Da, ein Stück unter unserem Hüter - Himmel, Sirius, bist du blind, das Ding leuchtet wie - wie der Sirius!" Sirius blinzelte, und jetzt sah er es auch - und er sah auch, dass der Sucher von Slytherin auf den Schnatz zuschoss, während der Gryffindor- Sucher noch viel zu hoch oben war, um ihn rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Sirius stöhnte: "Oh verdammt, wenn Avery ihn jetzt schnappt, verlieren wir - wir haben erst hundert Punkte Vorsprung!" Der Meinung war offenbar auch einer der Gryffindor-Treiber - ein gut gezielter Klatscher, und Avery musste ausweichen. Als er seinen Besen wieder im Griff hatte, war der Schnatz verschwunden.  
  
Sirius seufzte erleichtert auf, während Remus und James sich die Kehlen heiser schrien, und selbst Peter schien die Aufregung gepackt zu haben, jedenfalls hüpfte er wie ein Gummiball auf und ab und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Kurz darauf ging Gryffindor mit hundertsechzig zu fünfzig Punkten in Führung, und drei Minuten später entdeckte James wieder den Schnatz. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie machst du das? James, du bist Brillenträger, du solltest eigentlich nicht so gut sehen können!" James grinste und murmelte etwas von Naturtalent. Dann fiel ihm das Grinsen plötzlich aus dem Gesicht. "Nicht schon wieder Avery! Verdammt, wo steckt O'Hara - neiiiin!" Nicht nur James schrie entsetzt - alle Gryffindors, die plötzlich mit der Tatsache konfrontiert wurden, dass der Slytherin-Sucher den Schnatz gefangen hatten, schrien auf - aber es half nichts, das Spiel war mit hundertsechzig Punkten für Gryffindor und zweihundert Punkten für Slytherin verloren, und damit gehörte der Quidditch-Pokal Slytherin.  
  
------------------  
  
Puh, ich kann es nicht lassen - selbst in einen Sirius-Rückblick muss ich dem armen Remus einen größeren Part zugestehen! Das nächste Kapitel ist gleich mit hochgeladen! 


	20. Sirius IV

Uuuund weiter geht es. Den Disclaimer schreibe ich jetzt nicht noch mal...  
  
Kapitel 20 - Sirius IV  
  
Ungefähr zwei Wochen nach dem "Desaster", wie das Quidditch-Endspiel allgemein nur noch genannt wurde, hing eine kurze Nachricht am Schwarzen Brett des Gemeinschaftsraumes:  
  
Wegen Schulabgängen zum Ende des Schuljahres und Misserfolgen in den letzten Monaten wird die Gryffindor-Quidditch-Mannschaft im nächsten Jahr komplett neu zusammengestellt. Wer Interesse hat als Kapitän zu fungieren, kann sich bereits ab jetzt bei Professor McGonagall melden. Die endgültigen Auswahlen finden im neuen Schuljahr, wahrscheinlich Mitte September, statt. Genaueres hierzu wird nach den Ferien bekannt gegeben.  
  
James und Sirius sahen sich aufgeregt an, während sie in ihren Schlafsaal hoch liefen, wo sie mit Peter verabredet waren. "Mensch, das ist die Chance!" Sirius grinste breit. "Also, ich melde mich auf jeden Fall nächstes Jahr - du auch?" James nickte mit leuchtenden Augen. "Auf jeden Fall, was dachtest du denn? Remus, willst du nicht auch mitmachen?" Sirius knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. "Hm?" Remus, der sich bereits mittags hingelegt hatte, weil er sich wieder einmal nicht wohlfühlte, tauchte mit zerzausten Haaren unter seiner Bettdecke auf und blinzelte die beiden fragend an.  
  
Sirius grinste. "Sag mal, hast du überhaupt was mitgekriegt?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf, warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr und kuschelte sich wieder in die Decke ein. Offenbar hatte er auch kein großes Interesse an der Unterhaltung. James und Sirius warfen sich bedeutsame Blicke zu. Sie hatten die Mondtabelle genau studiert und wussten, dass es in dieser Nacht wieder so weit sein würde - Vollmond! Und sie hatten beschlossen, jetzt endlich Remus' Geheimnis aufzudecken, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie ihn so lange festhalten mussten, bis er es ihnen sagte.  
  
Sirius setzte sich auf Remus' Bettkante und stieß seinen Freund an. "Die Quidditch-Mannschaft wird nächstes Jahr komplett neu zusammengestellt, und James und ich wollen uns melden. Machst du mit?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Mach keinen Quatsch, du weißt genau, dass ich nicht so gut fliegen kann," murmelte er müde. "Schade." James setzte sich auf seine andere Seite, so dass Remus jetzt eng von ihm und Sirius flankiert wurde. "Wäre doch echt lustig, wenn dann Peter auch noch..." "Iiiich?" Peter, der bis jetzt auf seinem eigenen Bett gelegen und lustlos in seinem Kräuterkunde-Buch geblättert hatte, kam herüber und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das Fußende des Bettes.  
  
"Wenn Remus schon sagt, dass er nicht gut fliegen kann - was soll ich denn dann erst sagen? - Will jemand ein Stück Schokolade? Meine Mutter hat mir heute Morgen ein Riesenpaket geschickt." Er brach eine große Tafel Schokolade in Stücke und hielt sie den anderen hin. Sirius und James bedienten sich, und sogar Remus tauchte wieder unter seiner Decke auf, murmelte: "Oh ja, gerne," und griff mit zitternden Fingern nach einem der Stücke. Er aß es langsam, warf dann wieder einen Blick auf die Uhr und murmelte: "Ich glaube, ich gehe besser in den Krankenflügel - mir ist schlecht!" Er kämpfte sich aus der Decke und setzte sich auf. Die drei anderen warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu, während Sirius Remus an der Schulter festhielt. "Wie," fragte er mit gespieltem Erstaunen, "schon wieder krank? Remus, wie schaffst du es bloß, alle vier Wochen krank zu sein?" Remus zuckte zusammen und schob Sirius' Hand von seiner Schulter. "Mir ist wirklich nicht gut - lass mich raus, Sirius." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Komm schon, Remus, du kannst doch nicht ständig nur krank sein - stell dich nicht so an!"  
  
Er wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit James, als Remus die Zähne zusammenbiss. James nickte unmerklich und sagte dann: "Remus, gibt es da vielleicht irgend etwas, was du uns sagen möchtest?" Remus zitterte inzwischen am ganzen Körper, aber alles, was er sagte, war: "Peter, kann ich noch ein Stück Schokolade haben?" Peter hielt ihm die Tafel hin. "Klar. Magst du die plötzlich doch?" Remus' Hand blieb in der Luft über der Schokolade schweben, und er wandte sich langsam an Peter. "Hast du was dagegen? Manchmal mag ich Schokolade, ja." "Hmm," murmelte Sirius, "und immer vor Vollmond, nicht wahr?" Remus sah ihn mit großen, ängstlichen Augen an. "Wieso - was meinst du damit?"  
  
"Naja..." Sirius setzte sich etwas anders hin und versperrte Remus damit scheinbar zufällig den Fluchtweg, "...uns ist einfach nur aufgefallen, dass du komisch regelmäßig krank wirst, und dann magst du plötzlich auch Schokolade, und deine Laune ist vorher immer super gut und danach super schlecht, und du..." "Was wird das - führt ihr Tagebuch über mich?" Remus sonst immer so ruhige Stimme klang plötzlich ärgerlich. Dann warf er wieder einen Blick auf die Uhr und wurde plötzlich noch blasser als er ohnehin schon war. "Lass mich jetzt raus, Sirius!" Er versuchte, Sirius wegzuschieben, aber obwohl er dabei eine erstaunliche Kraft zeigte, konnte Sirius seine Position halten.  
  
"Was ist, Moony - stehst du unter Zeitdruck?" Remus wandte ihm langsam das Gesicht zu. "Moony? Warum nennst du mich so?" Sirius zuckte die Schultern. "Ich dachte, du bist vielleicht mondsüchtig, oder so..." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast 'n Knall. Lass. Mich. Jetzt. Raus!" "Nö, keine Lust. Nicht, wenn du uns nicht erzählst, was los ist." "Remus, wir wollen doch nur wissen, was los ist - hey, wir sind deine Freunde!" James legte Remus die Hand auf die Schulter, und Remus schreckte vor der Berührung zurück. Seine Blicke zuckten zwischen den dreien hin und her, zur Tür, zum Fenster, und wieder zurück - "wie ein Raubtier in der Falle", dachte Sirius. Dann schüttelte Remus den Kopf. Seine Stimme klang flehend, als er sagte: "Wenn ihr mich jetzt nicht gehen lasst, dann geht das schrecklich schief - bitte!"  
  
Peter sah so aus, als wolle er Platz machen, aber Sirius warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, der ihn eines Besseren belehrte. "Moony, du kommst hier raus, sobald du uns gesagt hast was los ist. Oder sollen wir mal raten?" "Raten?" Remus zitterte jetzt so heftig, dass Sirius die Erschütterung des Bettes spüren konnte. "Glaubt mir, ihr wollt es gar nicht wissen! Und wenn..." Er biss sich auf die Lippen und schwieg. "Wenn was?" James beugte sich zum ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. Remus sah hastig weg und flüsterte: "Ihr würdet mich hassen."  
  
Er warf wieder einen Blick auf die Uhr und sah dann ängstlich in die Runde. Dann atmete er tief durch und sagte leise: "Ich habe noch zehn Minuten um zur Krankenstation zu gehen - das kann ich noch so eben schaffen. Wenn ihr mich nicht gehen lasst, überlebt die Nacht keiner von euch." Sirius grinste ihn an. "Na also, jetzt kommen wir der Sache doch schon näher. Komm, Moony - spuck es aus. Wir sind deine Freunde und wir wollen dir helfen, und wir halten dich hier nur fest, weil wir es von dir hören wollen - oder wir raten gleich wirklich." "Ja, Remus - vertrau uns doch ein bisschen. Was es auch ist, wir werden es keinem weitersagen - und wir versprechen dir, dass wir dich nicht hassen werden." Remus lachte hart auf. "James, du weißt überhaupt nicht, wovon du redest!"  
  
Wieder ein Blick auf die Uhr, dann ein gehetzter Blick in die Runde, und schließlich schien er eine Entscheidung zu treffen. "Okay, ihr habt es geschafft - wenn ich nicht will, dass einem von euch etwas passiert - aber ihr lasst mich dann sofort gehen, ja?" Die drei nickten ernst, auch Peter, der seit seinem Schokoladenangebot kein Wort mehr gesagt hatte. James' Hand lag noch immer auf Remus' Schulter, und Sirius legte seine Hand jetzt auf die andere. Er spürte, dass Remus stocksteif geworden war, dann flüsterte er leise: "Ich muss jetzt gehen, weil... weil ich..." Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann wurde seine Stimme so leise, dass sie ihn kaum noch verstehen konnten: "Ich bin ein Werwolf - und ihr müsst mich jetzt wirklich gehen lassen."  
  
Einen ganz kurzen Moment war es absolut still, dann drückten James und Sirius gleichzeitig Remus' Schultern, während James freundlich sagte: "Na siehst du, hat doch gar nicht wehgetan - komm, wir bringen dich zu Madam Pomfrey." Er stand auf, und auch Sirius erhob sich. Remus sah die beiden groß an. "Wie - ihr wollt mitkommen?" Sirius grinste. "Na klar. Wenn du jetzt alleine im Eiltempo zum Krankenflügel rast, fällst du bloß auf. Wenn wir vier zusammen sind, denken bloß alle, wir würden wieder was aushecken. Komm schon, du hast nur noch sieben Minuten!" Er fasste Remus am Ellenbogen, zog ihn hoch und bugsierte ihn in Richtung Tür. Gleich darauf hetzten die vier zusammen durch die langen Gänge, wobei James und Sirius sich dicht neben Remus hielten, der so aussah, als würde er das Tempo nicht lange durchhalten.  
  
Madam Pomfrey öffnete die Tür ihres Büros. "Du kommst - was macht ihr denn alle hier?" Sirius grinste. "Aufpassen, dass Remus nicht so auffällt, wenn er alleine durch die Gänge schleicht. Wann können wir ihn denn Morgen abholen?" Madam Pomfrey hob die Augenbrauen und sah Remus fragend an. Dieser grinste schief und murmelte: "Tut mir leid, ich weiß, ich bin spät dran, aber..." "Aber wir haben ihn nicht gehen lassen, bis er uns ein gewisses kleines Geheimnis verraten hat." Sirius grinste über Madam Pomfreys halb empörten, halb besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. "Keine Sorge, wir erzählen es keinem - wir wollen nur wissen, wann wir ihn wiederkriegen." Madam Pomfrey sah noch einmal kurz zu Remus, der nur verlegen die Schultern zuckte, dann sagte sie: "Versucht es in der Mittagspause. So, und jetzt ab mit euch! - Remus, wir müssen jetzt wirklich gehen!" Sie fasste Remus mit halb resolutem, halb beruhigenden Griff am Ellenbogen und führte ihn einen Gang entlang, während die anderen drei langsam zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgingen. Dort angekommen, hielten sie sich gar nicht lange auf, sondern stiegen direkt die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch, verriegelten die Tür und warfen sich auf ihre Betten.  
  
Sirius war der erste, der sprach: "So, dann stimmt es also doch - armer Moony!" James nickte. "Ich weiß zwar nicht viel über Werwölfe, aber das muss furchtbar sein. Kein Wunder, dass er niemandem etwas sagen wollte! Er hat bestimmt schon ziemlich schreckliche Sachen erlebt, sobald jemand es erfahren hat." Peter, der immer noch still war, sah die beiden anderen ängstlich an. "Was machen wir denn jetzt? Wir können doch nicht so tun, als ob nichts wäre!" "Warum nicht?" Sirius drehte sich auf die Seite und stütze sich auf den Ellenbogen.  
  
"Er ist doch immer noch der Alte, wieso sollte sich was ändern?" James zuckte etwas unbehaglich die Achseln. "Naja, ganz so einfach ist es nicht - wir müssen immer daran denken, wie es für Remus sein muss. Ich meine, wir haben ihm vorhin ganz schön zugesetzt und er hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken - woher soll er wissen, dass wir ihm wirklich nur helfen wollen?" "Hey komm schon, das haben wir ihm doch wohl gezeigt - wir sind neben ihm sitzen geblieben, wir haben ihn nicht losgelassen..." Aber James schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Sirius, das hätte auch eine Schockreaktion sein können. Wir müssen jetzt unheimlich aufpassen, was wir machen - und wir dürfen ihn auf keinen Fall alleine lassen. Wenn er Morgen aufwacht, müssen wir bei ihm sein!"  
  
Am nächsten Tag nahmen sich alle drei kaum Zeit zum Mittagessen, sondern würgten nur ein paar Bissen hinunter und verließen dann die Große Halle in Richtung Krankenflügel, um ihren Freund zu besuchen. Madam Pomfrey öffnete ihnen und winkte sie ihn ihr Büro. "Hallo - ist er wach?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Sirius, das ist er noch nicht. Normalerweise würde ich euch jetzt wieder wegschicken, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen - vielleicht beruhigt er sich etwas, wenn ihr da seid." James, der seine Befürchtungen bestätigt sah, sah Madam Pomfrey ängstlich an. "Beruhigen? Stimmt etwas nicht?" Die Krankenschwester seufzte leise. "Ich weiß nicht, was gestern zwischen euch war, und ich will es auch nicht wissen, aber die letzte Nacht war nicht einfach für Remus. Er hat sich selber sehr verletzt..."  
  
"Sich selber verletzt? Wieso das denn?" Die Krankenschwester sah Sirius ernst an. "Sirius, Remus wird in Vollmondnächten von allen isoliert, damit er keinen Schaden anrichten kann. Aber wenn er sich verwandelt, ist er nicht mehr er selbst - er lebt dann nur noch nach seinen Instinkten, und die sind gewalttätig. Da niemand in der Nähe ist, den er beißen könnte, beißt und kratzt er sich selber, mal mehr, mal weniger, dass kommt ganz auf die Tagesform an. Und gestern war offenbar kein einfacher Tag, und deshalb..." Sie unterbrach sich und seufzte wieder. "Wie schon gesagt, normalerweise würde ich ihn unbedingt schlafen lassen, aber seit einer Stunde ist er zu unruhig und scheint Alpträume zu haben - er murmelt immer wieder eure Namen - kommt, vielleicht könnt ihr ihn ja beruhigen.  
  
Sie führte die drei Jungen aus ihrem Büro in die Krankenstation und deutete auf ein Bett in der Nähe des Fensters. In dem Bett lag Remus - aber er sah fürchterlich aus. Wenn er auf der Zugfahrt schon blass und krank gewirkt hatte, dann wirkte er jetzt, als wäre er kaum noch lebendig, so ausgezehrt und blass war sein Gesicht. Madam Pomfrey hatte Recht gehabt, als sie von Alpträumen gesprochen hatte. Remus warf sich unruhig im Bett hin und her, seine Lider zuckten, und er murmelte kaum verständliche Sätze. Nur hin und wieder verstand Sirius seinen Namen oder den eines seiner Freunde. James beugte sich über Remus, zuckte aber zurück, als dieser plötzlich hochschoss und "Nein, ich will nicht!" schrie. Dann sank er wieder zurück und verfiel wieder in sein unruhiges Murmeln.  
  
James tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Sirius, und als Remus wieder seinen Namen flüsterte, sagte er leise. "Ja, Remus, ich bin hier. Wach auf, Sirius und Peter sind auch hier..." "Sirius? Peter?" Remus wachte nicht auf, hörte aber auf, sich herumzuwerfen. Sirius umrundete das Bett, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und nahm Remus' Hand in seine, was ihm ein zustimmendes Nicken von Madam Pomfrey und ein überrascht-anerkennendes von James eintrug. Hey, was sollte das - er konnte auch nett sein! Dann sagte er leise: "Hey, Moony, wir vermissen dich - willst du nicht langsam mal aufwachen? Dann erzähle ich dir auch, was wir heute morgen mit Snape angestellt haben... hey, da bist du ja wieder!"  
  
Remus hatte tatsächlich die Augen aufgeschlagen und sah sich orientierungslos um. Dann blieb sein Blick auf Sirius und James hängen und seine Augen wurden schlagartig klar. Sirius grinste ihn an. "Hi. Na, willst du wissen, was mit Snape war?" Remus antwortete nicht sofort, aber sein Blick wurde ängstlich. Dann fragte er leise: "Was - was macht ihr denn hier?" James lachte. "Na, du kannst Fragen stellen! Wir haben doch gesagt, dass wir dich abholen! Oh, schau mal, Madam Pomfrey hat was Leckeres für dich!" Tatsächlich war die Krankenschwester mit einem Riesenstück Schokolade neben dem Bett aufgetaucht, das sie Remus jetzt hinhielt. Er nahm es an, biss jedoch noch nicht davon ab, sondern fragte zögernd: "Und - warum wollt ihr mich abholen?" Sirius boxte ihm leicht gegen die Schulter. "Na was denkst du? Das macht man so, wenn ein Freund krank war!" Remus biss sich auf die Lippen, dann fragte er leise: "Sind wir denn noch Freunde?"  
  
Sirius verdrehte die Augen. "Jetzt hör aber auf mit dem Mist! Natürlich sind wir noch Freunde! Und jetzt solltest du besser deine Schokolade essen, bevor Madam Pomfrey nachhilft." Remus lächelte schief und gehorchte - wahrscheinlich, weil Madam Pomfrey mit verschränkten Armen neben ihm stand. Schließlich nickte sie zufrieden und sagte: "So, und nachdem das jetzt geklärt wäre, werdet ihr wohl wieder in den Unterricht müssen. Remus, du trinkst das hier." Sie hielt ihm einen Becher hin, aber statt ihn zu nehmen, schrak Remus zurück. "Nein! Ich will nicht wieder schlafen! Mir geht es gut, ich kann aufstehen." Er machte Anstalten, die Decke zurückzuwerfen, aber Madam Pomfrey drückte ihn energisch zurück. "Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Du bist erschöpft, du bist verletzt, du wirst mindestens bis morgen früh hierbleiben." Remus schüttelte wild den Kopf. "Nein! Ich will nicht schlafen! Ich will nicht wieder träumen! Mir geht es gut, ich könnte Bäume ausreißen!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey seufzte. "Ich kann dir einen Trank gegen deine Träume geben. Und zu den Bäumen - die würden sich sehr schnell als Petersiliensträußchen herausstellen, wenn du aufstehen würdest." Sirius grinste. "Das sagt mein Vater auch immer." Und zu Madam Pomfreys leicht irritiertem Blick: "Mein Vater ist Arzt - im St. Mungos Hospital." "Wie - dein Vater ist Dr. Black?" Remus sah ihn mit großen Augen an." Sirius nickte. "Ja, warum? Er ist Heiler, auf Bisswunden spezialisiert." Remus nickte ebenfalls. "Ja, ich weiß. Wenn du ihm das nächste Mal schreibst, dann grüße ihn bitte von mir - ich wusste nicht, dass sein Sohn auch in diesem Jahr hier anfangen würde." Sirius sah ihn irritiert an. "Wie jetzt, kennst du meinen Vater?" Remus nickte wieder. "Du hast doch gerade selbst gesagt - er ist auf Bisswunden spezialisiert. Er war immer sehr nett zu mir - und er hat sogar befürwortet, dass ich hier anfangen kann - obwohl er wusste, dass du auch..." Remus klang ungläubig, und Sirius grinste. "Na also, wenn mein Vater keine Bedenken hatte, dann brauchst du dir doch wirklich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Ja, Madam Pomfrey, wir gehen - aber wir kommen nach dem Unterricht zurück!"  
  
"Ich glaube das nicht - mein Vater wusste von Moony? Und er hat mir nicht ein Wort gesagt? So eine Gemeinheit!" Sirius, James und Peter waren auf dem Weg zu den Klassenräumen, während Sirius sich empörte. Peter blieb plötzlich stehen. "Vielleicht hat er ja einen guten Grund gehabt, dir nichts zu sagen." Sirius drehte sich um. "Wie meinst du das," fragte er misstrauisch. Peter wurde blass und stammelte: "Naja, ich meine, er wusste doch nicht, ob du mit Remus klarkommst, oder?" Sirius zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte Peter mit einem Blick, der diesen um zwei Schritte zurückweichen ließ. "Wenn du mir was zu sagen hast, dann tu es gefälligst!"  
  
Peter schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Vergiss es," flüsterte er ängstlich, aber Sirius war keineswegs bereit, es zu vergessen. "He, wenn du glaubst, du könntest hier Anspielungen machen und dann zu feige sein..." Er trat drohend auf Peter zu, der quietschte und sich hinter James versteckte. "Komm raus da und sag was du meinst!" Peter schüttelte den Kopf und wich noch ein Stück zurück. Sirius, der ihm mit geballten Fäusten folgen wollte, wurde von James aufgehalten. "Hey, ruhig, Jungs! Sirius, Peter hat dir nichts getan, bleib cool! Peter, Sirius hat Recht - wenn du was zu sagen hast, dann solltest du es tun - und du, Sirius, solltest zuhören OHNE Peter gleich einzuschüchtern!"  
  
Sirius nickte, entspannte sich etwas und lächelte Peter versöhnlich an. "Okay, Peter, schieß los. Was meinst du damit, er hatte einen Grund?" Peter atmete tief durch, blieb aber hinter James, als er sagte: "Wenn du jemanden nicht magst, kannst du ein verdammtes Arschloch sein - und ich denke, das weiß dein Vater auch. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nicht, dass du es weißt, damit du es nicht verraten kannst." "WAS? Spinnst du? Ich würde so was nie verraten!" Sirius spürte, wie ihm vor Ärger das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, und Peter quietschte wieder ängstlich. Er fühlte sich hinter James aber offenbar sicher genug, um zu fragen: "Sicher? Und wenn es Snape wäre?"  
  
Sirius, der sich gerade an James vorbeidrängen und nach Peters Arm greifen wollte, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte ihn an. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu James, der leicht mit dem Kopf nickte. "Hey - bist du etwa seiner Meinung?" James zuckte die Schultern. "Sirius, du bist manchmal ziemlich - äh - heißblütig. Peter hat schon recht, wenn du jemanden nicht magst, lässt du ihn das spüren - stell dir wirklich vor, es wäre Snape - würdest du den Mund halten, oder wäre das die Chance für dich, ihm eins auszuwischen?" Sirius wurde blass. "Das denkt ihr also von mir? Danke schön - und ich dachte, wir wären Freunde!" Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen, aber James hielt ihn fest und sah ihn ernst an. "Sirius, jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an! Wir SIND Freunde, das sollte durch ein bisschen Wahrheit nicht zerstört werden."  
  
Sirius lehnte sich gegen die Wand, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte die beiden. "Also bin ich ein gedankenloses Arschloch, ja?" James schüttelte den Kopf, und Peter flüsterte leise: "Das habe ich nicht gesagt - du handelst oder redest nur manchmal, bevor du denkst. Du hast nur manchmal zu viel Temperament, und du bist so spontan - versteh mich nicht falsch, ich finde das toll, ich wäre auch gerne so - so unbekümmert, aber manchmal kriegst du deswegen nur Probleme." Sirius grinste plötzlich. "Also kein Arschloch sondern nur ein gedankenloser Irrer? Na gut, damit kann ich leben." Er boxte Peter freundschaftlich gegen die Schulter, und dann liefen die drei - wieder im besten Einvernehmen - eilig zum Unterricht.  
  
---------------------  
  
Ja, ich weiß - in diesen beiden Kapiteln habe ich den Jungs ein paar etwas unflätige Ausdrücke in den Mund gelegt, die Elfjährige in den Siebzigern eigentlich noch nicht standardmäßig gekannt haben sollten - aber hey, wir glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass sie es nicht doch getan haben, oder? Und, wie waren die beiden Kapitel? Zwei habe ich noch, dann ist der Rückblick vorbei, und wenn ich ein paar Reviews bekomme, dann lade ich sie auch schnell hoch... 


	21. Sirius V

Ich bin überwältigt - so viele Reviews (versinkt in einen tiefen, dankbaren Knicks)...  
  
Jenny, ich freue mich, dass du meine Fic spannend findest - ich hatte immer befürchtet, dass es gerade an der Spannung ein bisschen fehlt!  
  
hobbit(): vielen herzlichen Dank, ich bemühe mich, so weiterzumachen!  
  
Alinija: Gut, dass die lange Remus-Passage nicht stört! Und zum Fakten zusammensuchen: ich wollte unbedingt eine Szene dabei haben, die ein bisschen an die Recherchen eines gewissen Trios erinnern, schön, dass das so hingehauen hat!  
  
Auxia, es ist schön zu hören, dass es auch noch anderen geht wie mir - wenn ich lese, bin ich auch nicht zu stoppen!  
  
1234567890() danke für die ehrliche Kritik an Peter! Ich muss allerdings gestehen, dass ich ihn absichtlich so beschrieben habe. In HP#3 träumt Harry, nachdem er die Geschichte von Sirius' angeblichem Verrat belauscht hat, von diesen Ereignissen, und er sieht Peter als eine Art Neville Longbottom - und so ganz wirklich weiß man bei dem ja erst auch nicht, weshalb er nach Gryffindor einsortiert wurde. Aber am Schluss von HP#1 stellt er sich gegen seine Freunde und verdient dafür 10 Hauspunkte ("es ist schwierig, sich seinen Feinden entgegenzustellen, aber noch schwieriger ist es, sich seinen Freunden entgegenzustellen). Und so eine ähnliche Aktion ist auch das, was Peter am Ende von Kapitel 20 tut: er wagt es, dem von ihm sehr bewunderten Sirius (der für ein gewisses Temperament berüchtigt ist), seine Schwäche vor Augen zu halten - glaub mir, dass ist nicht leicht, absolut nicht! Aber das soll nicht heißen, dass ich deine Ansicht nicht verstehe, und wenn dir mal wieder was nicht gefällt (ich weiß, ich weiß, dass wird sehr selten vorkommen, ich bin ja soooo toll), dann schreib' mir das bitte, das hilft bei der Entwicklung der Geschichte und der Charaktere unheimlich weiter!  
  
lara, du hast den Vogel abgeschossen - gleich fünf Reviews auf einmal, du verwöhnst mich! Ich muss mal wieder feststellen, dass wir beide sehr ähnliche Vorstellungen von Sirius und Remus haben, aber das ist uns ja schon öfter aufgefallen...  
  
So, jetzt geht es weiter - hier sind die letzten beiden Kapitel des Sirius- Rückblicks! Viel Spaß beim Lesen, und bildet euch ja nicht ein, dass mir irgendwas gehört! Halt, stopp, doch - das Tagebuch der Ariana of Blackmore ist meine Erfindung (merkt man gleich an dem komischen Namen, Namen erfinden ist nicht meine Sache...)!  
  
Kapitel 21 - Sirius V  
  
"Du liest? Welch ungewohnter Anblick!" Sirius sah von seinem Buch auf und seinen Vater an. Es war die erste Ferienwoche, und bisher hatte er seinen Vater noch nicht häufig gesehen, weil dieser viele Überstunden machen musste. Sirius zuckte die Schultern. "Das Thema interessiert mich." Sein Vater schob ein Paket Kesselkuchen zur Seite und setzte sich neben ihn. Sirius lag bäuchlings auf seinem Bett, hatte das großformatige Buch gegen sein Kissen gestützt und las eifrig, während er genauso eifrig Kesselkuchen und Kürbissaft vernichtete. Dr. Black lächelte ihn an. "Du schockst mich, Sirius. Es ist doch hoffentlich nicht auch noch ein Schulbuch?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: "Freiwillige Ergänzungslektüre für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."  
  
Dr. Black zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Freiwillig? Sirius, jetzt mache ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen um dich. Fühlst du dich wohl?" Sirius grinste und nickte. "Ja, ich habe doch schon gesagt - das Thema interessiert mich. Es geht um Werwölfe." "Oh. Ich glaube, ich verstehe. Möchtest du mir irgend etwas erzählen?" Sirius zuckte die Schultern und rollte sich auf die Seite. "Ich kann dich wohl kaum erschrecken, wenn ich dir sagen, dass einer meiner Freunde ein Werwolf ist, oder? Dad, warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt?"  
  
Dr. Black seufzte. "Sirius, ist das nicht offensichtlich? Remus sollte eine Chance bekommen, ohne Vorurteile in Hogwarts aufgenommen zu werden. Er wird es im Leben schwer genug haben, und ich hatte gehofft, dass er wenigstens eine unbeschwerte Schulzeit genießen kann. Als Professor Dumbledore mir von seiner Absicht erzählt und mich um meine Meinung gebeten hat, habe ich ihm ganz klar gesagt, dass ich keine Bedenken habe, solange Remus während seiner Verwandlung isoliert und eingesperrt wird, aber ich habe ihm auch gesagt, dass es trotzdem noch riskant ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie du es herausgefunden hast, aber ich nehme an, dass deine Neugierde eine nicht unerhebliche Rolle gespielt hat, nicht wahr? Ja, das habe ich mir gedacht, und du brauchst mich nicht so empört anzusehen, du bist neugierig. Ich habe befürchtet, dass Remus sein Geheimnis nicht auf ewig bewahren könnte, nicht, wenn er Freunde finden sollte. Und du bist doch sein Freund, oder?" Sirius nickte. "Natürlich sind wir seine Freunde!" "Gut, dann haltet zu ihm - aber ich sehe, dass du das tust. - So, und jetzt genug davon. Ich habe heute frei - was wollen wir unternehmen?"  
  
*  
  
17. April 1879  
  
Mein Name ist Ariana of Blackmore und ich beginne dieses Tagebuch, weil etwas schreckliches geschehen ist. Etwas schreckliches, was ich niemandem sonst anvertrauen kann. Es begann vor genau einem Monat, als mein Bruder Geoffrey mit seinen Freunden zum Quidditch geflogen ist. Oh, warum musste ich ausgerechnet an diesem Tag mit meiner Mutter nach London reisen, um die Roben für ihre Silberhochzeit auszusuchen? Wäre ich nur dabei gewesen, ich hätte es vielleicht verhindern können!  
  
Geoffrey ist ein begnadeter Quidditch-Spieler, das sagen alle. Wenn er mit seinen Freunden spielt, wechseln sie immer wieder die Positionen, und egal was er spielt, er ist brillant. Vor einem Monat wurde er zum Sucher ernannt, und nach allem, was mir erzählt wurde, war er wieder einmal wunderbar. Hätte er doch nur als Jäger gespielt, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert! Die gegnerische Mannschaft war unfair und hat gefoult, und natürlich hatten sie es auf Geoffrey, den Sucher, ganz besonders abgesehen. So etwas kommt davon, wenn man das gemeine Volk Quidditch spielen lässt, aber hier in der Gegend gibt es nicht genügend adlige Zauberer, um zwei Mannschaften aufzustellen. Geoffrey wurde von einigen bösen Flüchen gejagt, und schließlich in einen kleinen Wald transloziert. Die anderen haben erzählt, dass sie ihn die ganze Nacht gesucht, aber nicht gefunden haben, und schließlich haben sie aufgegeben. Geoffrey ist erst am nächsten Abend nach Hause gekommen, aber wie sah er aus! Seine Roben waren zerrissen und blutig, und er wollte unseren Eltern nicht erzählen, was geschehen ist, aber schließlich musste er es zugeben.  
  
Oh Merlin, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es schreiben soll! Mein Bruder, mein bewunderter großer Bruder wurde von einem Werwolf gebissen! Und jetzt, einen Monat später, wir haben wieder Vollmond, hat er sich selbst verwandelt. Meine Eltern haben ihn rechtzeitig vorher in die Gewölbe gesperrt, und ich höre das fürchterliche Heulen und Toben bis in mein Zimmer. Geoffrey, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir helfen kann, aber ich schwöre, ich finde einen Weg!!!  
  
Sirius legte das Buch zur Seite, weil es im Zimmer zu dunkel geworden war, um weiterlesen zu können. Er stand auf, zündete einige Kerzen an und warf sich dann gespannt wieder auf sein Bett. Das Tagebuch der Ariana of Blackmore versprach interessant zu sein.  
  
15. August 1879  
  
Zum fünften Mal bereits musste ich mir in der letzten Nacht die fürchterlichen Geräusche aus den Gewölben anhören. Meine Eltern haben geforscht und die besten Heiler und Braumeister angesprochen, aber niemand kennt eine Heilung. Ich fürchte, dass Geoffrey seine monatlichen Verwandlungen nicht mehr lange durchhalten wird - nicht die körperlichen Schmerzen, das ist nicht das Problem, aber die seelische Qual steht in seinen Augen. Er kann es nicht ertragen, ein, wie er sagt, Monster zu sein.  
  
16. August 1879  
  
Ich komme gerade von Geoffrey. Nach seinen Verwandlungen schläft er den ganzen Tag, und ich darf erst abends zu ihm. Geoffrey war gerade völlig verzweifelt - er glaubt, jemanden gebissen zu haben, aber das ist doch unmöglich - er war die ganzen Zeit in den Gewölben eingesperrt! Ich werde mit Vater sprechen, was man tun kann - ich fürchte, Geoffrey verliert den Verstand, wenn ihm nicht bald geholfen wird!  
  
17. August 1879  
  
Geoffrey hat wirklich jemanden gebissen! Wir wissen nicht, wie sie es geschafft hat, aber als Geoffrey eingeschlossen worden ist, muss Lorean, seine geliebte Jagdhündin, mit in das Gewölbe gehuscht sein. Wir haben sie dort gefunden, blutend, mit einer tiefen Bisswunde an der Flanke. Vater wird heute noch eilige Eulen an einige Experten schicken - können Tiere auch zu Werwölfen werden? Vater sagt, wenn sie sich beim nächsten Vollmond auch verwandelt, wird er ihr einen silbernen Pfeil ins Herz schießen.  
  
13. September 1879  
  
Lorean hat sich nicht verwandelt. Der Experte, dem Vater geschrieben hat, sagt dass ihm darüber nichts bekannt ist - und eigentlich müsste man doch schon davon gehört haben, wenn auch Tiere durch Werwolfbisse infiziert werden könnten, nicht wahr? Geoffrey geht es schon besser, wir konnten ihm heute sagen, dass er kein Unheil angerichtet hat. Mir stellt sich jetzt allerdings eine Frage - wenn Tiere nicht infiziert werden können: was ist mit Animagi, wenn sie in ihrer Tiergestalt sind?  
  
Wir sind letztes Jahr in den indischen Kolonien gewesen und dort war ich so fasziniert von einigen der einheimischen Tiere, dass ich beschlossen habe, ein Animagus zu werden. Einer der indischen Zauberer hat mich trainiert, und ich bin wirklich ein Animagus geworden. Meine Tiergestalt ist ein großer, schwarzer Panther.  
  
05. Oktober 1879  
  
Ich werde es tun.  
  
06. Oktober 1879  
  
Oder doch nicht? Ist es mir das Risiko wert???  
  
09. Oktober 1879  
  
Morgen Nacht ist Vollmond. Allmählich muss ich mich entscheiden... Vielleicht hilft es mir, wenn ich meinen Plan aufschreibe. Vielleicht sieht er in meiner klaren, ordentlichen Schrift ja nicht so verwegen aus, wie er sich in meinen Gedanken darstellt.  
  
Ich bin ein Animagus. Meine Tiergestalt ist ein großer, schwarzer Panther. Ich bin in etwa so groß wie ein Werwolf, und ich habe in meiner Animagus- Form erhebliche Kräfte. Geoffrey hat Lorean gebissen und ihr ist nichts passiert. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Tiere sich nicht infizieren können - und ich gehe davon aus, dass das auch für Animagi gilt. Wenn ich in meiner Animagus-Form bin, habe ich einen großen Teil der tierischen Instinkte, auch wenn ich meinen menschlichen Verstand behalte. Warum sollte ich nicht auch den tierischen Schutz vor Werwolfbissen haben? Wenn ich bei Geoffrey sein könnte, wenn er sich verwandelt, werde ich vielleicht in der Lage sein, ihm diese Nächte zu vereinfachen!?  
  
Nein, es sieht niedergeschrieben genauso verrückt aus, wie es sich anfühlt. Aber ich habe mich entschieden, ich werde es tun.  
  
10. Oktober 1879  
  
Gleich ist es soweit. Ich werde mich in das Gewölbe schleichen und dort verstecken. Geoffrey darf nicht wissen, was ich vorhabe, er würde es mir ausreden wollen.  
  
11. Oktober 1879  
  
Er hat mich gebissen! Oh Merlin, ich wusste nicht, wie schrecklich diese Verwandlungen für Geoffrey sind, und ich wusste nicht, dass er gar nichts mehr erkennt, wenn er erst verwandelt ist. Ich habe abgewartet, bis die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war, auch wenn es mir schwergefallen ist, seine Schreie zu ignorieren. Als ich aus meinem Versteck gekommen bin, hat Geoffrey schon getobt und versucht, aus seinem Verlies auszubrechen, aber es ist ihm natürlich nicht gelungen - Vater hat starke Schutzzauber auf die Tür gelegt. Ich weiß nicht, ob er mich gerochen hat, aber der Werwolf - ich kann ihn einfach nicht Geoffrey nennen, das war nicht mein Bruder! - hat sich plötzlich umgedreht und sich sofort auf mich geworfen. Bevor ich noch reagieren konnte, hat er mich in die Schulter gebissen - aber ich habe zurückgebissen, und danach ist er ruhiger geworden.  
  
Trotzdem - er hat mich gebissen. Was geschieht jetzt mit mir? Waren meine Überlegungen richtig? Wird mir nur die Narbe bleiben, oder werde auch ich mich beim nächsten Vollmond verwandeln? Wir werden es sehen, jedenfalls werde ich den nächsten Vollmond garantiert mit Geoffrey verbringen.  
  
08. November 1879  
  
Ich hatte Recht! Ich hatte Recht, ich hatte Recht, ich hatte Recht!!! Geoffreys Biss hat mir nichts getan, ich bin als Animagus sicher! Gestern war ich von Anfang an bei Geoffrey, und als seine Verwandlung begann, habe auch ich mich wieder in den Panther verwandelt. Nur in den Panther, und das bewusst. Ich habe es geschafft, ich bin sicher - und ich kann Geoffrey helfen. Er war gestern von Anfang an viel ruhiger als vor einem Monat, und vorhin hat er mir gesagt, dass er sich sogar teilweise an die Nacht erinnert. Oh Merlin, ich danke dir, dass ich diesen Mut hatte!  
  
Hier endete das Tagebuch der Ariana of Blackmore, aber Sirius hätte ohnehin nicht weitergelesen, er war viel zu aufgeregt. Alles, was er jetzt noch wollte, war mit seinen Freunden sprechen - wohlgemerkt, nur mit James und Peter - denn er hatte endlich eine Idee. Gut dass es nur noch zwei Tage bis zum Ende der Ferien waren, viel länger hätte er die Spannung wohl nicht ausgehalten!  
  
Wie sich herausstellte, musste Sirius die Spannung doch noch länger ertragen als er gedacht hatte, denn in den ersten Tagen ergab sich keine Gelegenheit, allein mit Peter und James zu sprechen, ohne Remus bewusst auszuschließen oder misstrauisch zu machen. Und beides wollte Sirius nicht - er wollte ihm doch helfen, nichts anderes.  
  
Die Chance kam wenige Tage nach Schuljahresbeginn, zusammen mit dem vollen Mond. Wie immer in den letzten Monaten begleiteten Sirius, James und Peter Remus zum Krankenflügel und gingen dann langsam und sich leise unterhaltend zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm. Peter schlug James ein Zauberschachspiel im Gemeinschaftsraum vor, aber Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss mit euch reden - oben im Schlafsaal." Die beiden tauschten erstaunte Blicke - Sirius wusste, dass er selten so ernst geklungen hatte - folgten ihm aber sofort. Oben angekommen verschloss Sirius sorgfältig die Tür und setzte sich dann auf sein Bett. James ließ sich ihm gegenüber fallen, und auch Peter nahm Platz.  
  
"So, dann schieß mal los, was ist?" Sirius atmete tief durch. Auf diesen Moment wartete er jetzt seit einer Woche, und Geduld gehörte nicht zu einer seiner Stärken. "Ich weiß, wie wir Moony helfen können!" Der Satz hatte genau den Effekt auf seine Freunde, den er sich erhofft hatte. James sprang aufgeregt auf und fragte atemlos: "Wie?", während Peter ihn mit großen Augen bewundernd ansah. Sirius grinste. "Ich habe in den Ferien versucht, soviel wie möglich über Werwölfe zu lesen, und dabei bin ich über dieses Schätzchen hier gestolpert." Er hielt das Tagebuch der Ariana of Blackmore hoch. "Ich muss euch aber warnen - es ist verboten, es ist gefährlich, und es könnte länger dauern als wir abschätzen können." James lachte. "Verboten - kein Thema. Gefährlich - hey, wir sind Gryffindors. Und Zeit spielt nicht wirklich eine Rolle, wenn wir Moony dadurch helfen können, oder?" Sirius nickte und sagte dann: "Wir müssen Animagi werden."  
  
Stille. Dann fragte James leise: "Wie bitte? Wir müssen was werden?" Sirius strahlte ihn an. "Animagi. Komm schon James, du weißt was das ist. Wenn wir es schaffen, Tiergestalten anzunehmen, die groß genug sind, um mit einem Werwolf fertig zu werden, dann können wir Moony bei seinen Verwandlungen Gesellschaft leisten. Es steht alles hier drin - ein Werwolf kann einem Tier, und auch einem Animagus in seiner Tiergestalt, nicht gefährlich werden - und wir könnten ihn beruhigen." Sirius' Augen funkelten. Seiner Meinung nach war das ein fantastisches Abenteuer. James und Peter hingegen schienen nicht so überzeugt zu sein.  
  
"Ähm, Sirius, du weißt aber schon, dass das Ministerium alle, die Animagi werden wollen, scharf überwacht, oder? Und wer sollte es uns beibringen - McGonagall etwa? Die würde uns für verrückt erklären!" Sirius nickte. "Ich weiß. Deshalb habe ich gesagt, es ist verboten und gefährlich. Wir müssten es alleine versuchen, und geheim. Und das dauert, vor allem, weil ich Moony nichts davon erzählen würde - für den Fall, dass es nicht klappt. Wir werden es nicht in diesem Jahr schaffen - vielleicht noch nicht einmal im nächsten."  
  
Peter schüttelte den Kopf. "Sirius, du bist schon mit einer Menge verrückter Ideen angekommen, aber das hier schlägt echt alles. Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ein paar Zweitklässler mal eben so Animagi werden können?" James schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf und sagte langsam: "Nein, mal ebenso bestimmt nicht." Sirius sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. "Das heißt, du machst mit?" James grinste plötzlich. "Na und ob ich mitmache! Stellt euch vor, drei nicht registrierte Animagi in Hogwarts - was das für Möglichkeiten bedeutet! Peter, sei kein Frosch - du willst Moony doch auch helfen, oder?" Peter nickte langsam, sagte aber: "McGonagall hat gesagt, dass es unheimlich schwer ist, ein Animagus zu werden - das packe ich nie!" "Ach komm schon, Peter, wir helfen dir!" Sirius war nicht bereit, seine wunderbare Idee aufzugeben oder auch nur im mindesten zu verändern, und schließlich hatten er und James Peter dazu überredet, wenigstens den Versuch zu machen. Die letzte Frage, die Peter noch stellte, war: "Und wann fangen wir an?"  
  
Sie stellten fest, dass es gar nicht so einfach war, unbeobachtet - und vor allem auch von Remus unbemerkt - mit ihren Nachforschungen, wie sie Animagi werden konnten, anzufangen. Hinzu kam, dass eine Woche nach ihrer Entscheidung die Auswahlen für die neue Quidditch-Mannschaft stattfanden, und sowohl Sirius als auch James eifrig dafür trainierten. Peter war keine Hilfe - obwohl er versprach, währenddessen in der Bibliothek nachzuforschen und wenigstens schon einmal Bücher herauszusuchen, kam dabei nicht viel heraus, denn irgendwie schaffte er es nicht, dabei ungestört zu sein. Also mussten sie ihr Vorhaben zu Sirius' Ärger erst einmal verschieben. James, der immer schon der Besonnenere von ihnen gewesen war, tätschelte ihm beruhigend die Schulter und sagte: "Hey, bleib cool, Sirius, aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben. Wir müssen uns jetzt erst mal auf die Quidditch- Auswahl konzentrieren, die Animagi-Bücher laufen uns nicht weg!" Mit diesen Worten zog er ihn zum Quidditch-Feld, um noch ein bisschen zu fliegen.  
  
"Schamesch, musch esschen!" Sie saßen beim Frühstück, und Sirius, der gerade seinem zweiten Teller Rührei den Kampf angesagt hatte, musterte seinen Freund, der nur lustlos mit der Gabel seinen Schinken auf dem Teller hin und her schob, besorgt. "Was sagtest du?" Sirius grinste, schluckte und wiederholte: "James, du musst was essen! Du kippst sonst gleich vom Besen." James nickte nur und fuhr fort damit, seinen Schinken zu malträtieren. Remus, der den beiden gegenüber saß und mit dem gleichen Heißhunger wie Sirius aß, verdrehte die Augen. "James, Sirius hat recht - wie willst du denn gleich ordentlich fliegen, wenn du nichts im Magen hast?" James seufzte. "Ich kann nichts essen, Leute - mir ist schlecht." Sirius grinste. "Wenn das so ist - kann ich den Schinken haben?" James sah ihn irritiert an und schob ihm dann seinen Teller hinüber, während Remus versuchte, ihn wenigstens zu einer Scheibe Toast zu verleiten - vergeblich. Kurz darauf stand Professor McGonagall auf, trat zum Gryffindor-Tisch und verkündete: "Alle, die sich für die neue Quidditch-Mannschaft beworben haben, gehen jetzt zum Feld - die Auswahl beginnt in zwanzig Minuten. Wer zusehen möchte, sollte jetzt ebenfalls gehen."  
  
James wurde blass und stand auf, während Sirius noch schnell nach zwei Scheiben Toast griff, bevor er ihm folgte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er noch, wie Remus sich ein letztes Würstchen in den Mund stopfte und dann aufsprang, Peter am Ärmel fasste und mit sich zog.  
  
Vier Stunden später fielen Sirius und James erschöpft im Gemeinschaftsraum in zwei Sessel. Die Auswahlspiele waren anstrengend gewesen, und die Aussicht, dass es noch bis zum nächsten Vormittag dauern sollte, bis die Ergebnisse bekannt gegeben wurden, war auch nicht gerade aufbauend. "Hey, Jungs - vier Stunden Quidditch und ihr macht schlapp? So kenne ich euch ja gar nicht!" Remus tauchte grinsend neben ihnen auf, schob Sirius' Füße vom Sofa und setzte sich. Gleich darauf plumpste Peter auf den freien Platz neben ihm, genauso breit grinsend. "Ja, stellt euch mal nicht so an," feixte er, "stellt euch vor so ein Spiel dauert Stunden, da könnt ihr auch nicht schlapp machen!" Sirius stöhnte. "Sei bloß ruhig von Spielen, ich glaube, das dauert noch Jahre, bis wir in die Mannschaft kommen! Hast du gesehen, wie Martin Wood aus der Fünften geflogen ist?" Remus nickte. "Ja, der war echt gut, aber er hat sich als Jäger beworben! Also, ich glaube schon, dass ihr eine Chance habt - so schnell wie James hat sonst keiner den Schnatz gefangen, und du warst auch echt gut, Sirius!" Die beiden sahen ihn zweifelnd an, aber Remus blieb bei seiner Meinung, und er klang dabei erstaunlich ernst.  
  
Als Sirius und James am nächsten Morgen - oder besser gesagt, am nächsten Mittag - in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, fanden sie das Schwarze Brett belagert. Als sie sich näher herandrängten, drehte Remus sich um. Er sah äußerst ernst aus und winkte die beiden ein Stück zur Seite. "Und?" Sirius sah ihn eifrig an. Remus räusperte sich. "Ähm, nunja, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es euch sagen soll..." James ließ den Kopf hängen. "Es hat nicht geklappt, nicht wahr?" Remus grinste. "Kommt drauf an, wie du's siehst. Also, wenn du viel Freizeit willst, hast du ein Problem - du als Sucher, und Sirius als Treiber - tja, Jungs, ihr werdet wohl in Zukunft eine Menge trainieren müssen!"  
  
Das Vorhaben, Animagi zu werden, gestaltete sich tatsächlich als zeitaufwendiger, als Sirius angenommen hatte. Zunächst dauerte es Wochen, bis sie die richtigen Bücher gefunden hatten - sie mussten ihre Suche auf Vollmondnächte beschränken, wenn sie vor einer zufälligen Entdeckung durch Remus sicher waren, und das bedeutete, dass sie sich heimlich in die Bibliothek schleichen mussten. Gut, dass James zum 12. Geburtstag von seinem Großonkel einen Tarnumhang geschenkt bekommen hatte - besagter Großonkel war der Meinung, selber nicht mehr viel damit anfangen zu können und hatte ihn James mit einem Augenzwinkern und ohne Wissen seiner Eltern überlassen - ohne diesen Umhang wäre ihr Vorhaben wohl unmöglich geworden.  
  
Aber das Heraussuchen der Bücher war nicht alles. Die Vorbereitungen, die getroffen werden mussten, waren enorm und reichten von der simplen Auswahl der erwünschten Gestalt bis hin zu umfangreichen Anatomiestudien. Die drei waren häufig kurz davor, alles hinzuwerfen, aber spätestens Remus' Anblick nach der nächsten Nacht, wie er erschöpft und verletzt in seinem Bett im Krankenflügel lag, gab ihrer Motivation einen neuen Schwung. Übrigens war Sirius der Krankenflügel inzwischen längst nicht mehr so fremd, wie in seinem ersten Schuljahr - Quidditch war ein gnadenloser Sport, und am Ende seines Vierten Schuljahres gab er es endgültig auf, die Zahl seiner Verletzungen nachzuhalten. Außerdem hatte er etwas besseres zu tun: sowohl er als auch James spürten, dass sie ganz kurz vor ihrem Ziel waren; es konnte jetzt nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie die Verwandlung schafften. Peter hingegen war ein anderer Fall - er hatte von Anfang an Probleme mit der zusätzlichen Lernerei gehabt und schnell den Gedanken an ein großes Tier aufgegeben. Sirius und James hatten ihn dabei unterstützt - besser, er meisterte eine kleine Tiergestalt, als gar keine.  
  
Und endlich, kurz vor Ferienbeginn, war es soweit: die letzte Vollmondnacht des Schuljahres war angebrochen, und sie hatten sich wieder einmal in ein verborgenes Zimmer zurückgezogen und übten. Sowohl Sirius als auch James wollten in dieser Nacht ihren ersten ernsthaften Versuch machen, sich zu verwandeln.  
  
"Okay, wer fängt an?" "Ich!" Sirius war zu ungeduldig, um abzuwarten. Er warf James das Buch mit den Anleitungen zu, stellte sich dann mitten in den Raum und nickte seinem Freund zu. "Lies vor!" James nickte und schlug die Seite auf, die sie in den letzten Wochen immer und immer wieder studiert hatten. "Okay, Sirius, entspann dich. Schließ die Augen und konzentriere dich auf deine Atmung." Sirius nickte leicht, dann begann er, in einem ruhigen Rhythmus ein- und auszuatmen. In den letzten Wochen hatten sie sich ganz auf diese Atemübungen konzentriert, und Sirius spürte schnell, wie sein Herzschlag langsamer und ruhiger wurde. Wie von fern hörte er James leise Anweisungen: "Wenn du ganz entspannt bist, konzentriere dich auf die Gestalt, die du annehmen möchtest. Stell dir das Tier in allen Einzelheiten vor, bis du es genau vor dir siehst. Hast du das Bild genau vor Augen? Dann stell dir vor, dass du in dieses Bild hineinfließt. Du wirst jetzt dieses Tier sein, Sirius."  
  
Sirius befolgte James' Anweisungen genau, und plötzlich spürte er eine Veränderung. Seine Haut begann zu jucken, und plötzlich berührte er auch mit den Händen den Boden. Sirius riss die Augen auf. Seine Perspektive hatte sich verändert, er sah zu James und Peter auf, und die Welt hatte ihre Farbe verloren und bestand nur noch aus Grautönen. James schrie begeistert auf, ließ sich vor Sirius auf die Knie fallen und umarmte ihn. "Du hast es geschafft, Sirius, du hast es wirklich geschafft - das war super!" Sirius konnte es kaum glauben - aber als er an sich herunter sah, stellte er fest, dass anstelle seiner Hände große Pfoten waren, und sein Körper war mit schwarzem Fell bedeckt. Als er etwas sagen wollte, kam nur ein Bellen heraus, und sofort fiel ihm etwas ein. Er drehte den Kopf, um James anzusehen, und leckte ihm dann einmal mit einer großen, nassen Zunge über das Gesicht. James schüttelte sich, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe über das Gesicht und sprang auf.  
  
"Sirius, das war ja wieder typisch! Los, verwandle dich zurück, jetzt bin ich dran!" Sirius bellte noch einmal leise und schloss dann wieder die Augen. Die Rückverwandlung war viel einfacher, und gleich darauf stand er seinen Freunden wieder als Schüler gegenüber. Er grinste die beiden begeistert an, und James fragte sofort: "Was ist es für ein Gefühl?" Sirius' Grinsen wurde breiter. "Erst war es ein bisschen komisch - aber einfach nur genial!" Er griff nach dem Buch, das James auf einen Tisch geworfen hatte, und schlug es wieder auf. "Los, James, du bist dran. Schließ die Augen und entspann dich...  
  
In dieser Nacht verwandelten sich sowohl Sirius als auch James zum ersten Mal - Sirius in einen großen, schwarzen Hund und James in einen beeindruckenden Hirschen. Peter beobachtete die beiden neidisch - er selbst war noch nicht so weit, ihm würden noch einige Wochen Übung bevorstehen. Aber Sirius beruhigte ihn: "Hört zu, Moony hat doch erzählt, dass er in den Ferien mit seinem Vater Urlaub in Ägypten macht, nicht wahr? Mein Vater hat mir schon geschrieben, dass er nicht viel Zeit für mich haben wird - seit dieser Irre mit seinen komischen Machtgelüsten immer heftiger loslegt, ist im Hospital die Hölle los, und das heißt, ich kann euch über die Ferien einladen. Dann haben wir ausnahmsweise mal wochenlang ununterbrochen Zeit, um mit dir zu trainieren, Peter - du wirst sehen, bis zum Ferienende bist du auch ein Animagus!"  
  
Sirius sollte Recht behalten: es war ein schweres Stück Arbeit, Peter die notwendigen Kenntnisse zu vermitteln, und ohne James' geduldiges Zureden hätte er wohl schnell aufgegeben, aber nach drei Wochen ununterbrochener Übung war auch Peter am Ziel von drei Jahren Arbeit angelangt und konnte sich in eine gewöhnliche, graue Ratte verwandeln. Die drei feierten exzessiv mit Butterbier und Kesselkuchen, und dann stellte James die Frage der Fragen: "Wann sagen wir es Moony?" "Hm," Sirius stopfte sich sein Kissen im Rücken zurecht und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, "ich würde sagen, zum Geburtstag. Er hat doch Mitte August, sein Geschenk würde er eh erst Anfang des Schuljahres bekommen, weil wir uns vorher nicht mehr sehen - das ist doch die Gelegenheit! Wir verkünden, dass eure beiden Geburtstage - " hierbei nickte er James zu - "nachgefeiert werden müssen, und dann suchen wir uns einen ruhigen, großen Raum, die Heulende Hütte am besten, das wäre wohl angemessen und sagen es ihm." Die anderen beiden nickten zustimmend, auch wenn es ihnen nicht gefiel, noch einen Monat warten zu müssen.  
  
-----------------------  
  
War das Tagebuch zu lang? Irgendwie konnte ich nicht aufhören, als ich einmal damit angefangen hatte... Und weiter geht es sofort mit Kapitel 22... 


	22. Sirius VI

Die Danksagungen und der Disclaimer stehen für alle, die es interessiert, vor Kapitel 21, und das ist alles, was ich dazu sagen kann...  
  
Kapitel 22 - Sirius VI  
  
Auf Gleis 9 ¾ herrschte das übliche Chaos, als Sirius dort am 1. September eintraf. Direkt hinter der magischen Sperre traf er auf Peter, und kurz darauf stieß auch James zu ihnen. "Hat einer von euch schon Moony gesehen?" James schüttelte den Kopf. "Der ist bestimmt schon im Zug, Moony ist doch immer überpünktlich. Kommt, wir suchen ihn." "Hey, James, Peter, Sirius - hier rüber!" Aus einem Abteil ganz hinten beugte sich ein hellblonder, braungebrannter Junge in ihrem Alter und winkte - und Sirius stutzte. "Ist das Moony? Hey, Moony - was ist denn mit deinen Haaren passiert?" Remus trat einen Schritt von der Abteiltür zurück, um die anderen durchzulassen, und grinste. "Ägypten - du glaubst gar nicht, was zwei Monate Sonne ausmachen! Ich wusste bis jetzt noch gar nicht, dass ich braun werden kann! - Aber ich könnte dich das selbe fragen!" Remus musterte Sirius amüsiert, und dieser grinste zurück. Ja, die Frage war schon berechtigt, denn Sirius hatte sich während der Ferien die Haare auf Schulterlänge wachsen lassen.  
  
Die Freunde, die schon seit langem den Spitznamen "Marauders" trugen, begrüßten sich herzlich, nachdem sie sich so lange nicht gesehen hatten, und verbrachten eine angenehme Zugfahrt, die auch durch das zwischenzeitliche Auftauchen von Severus Snape und seinen Anhängseln nicht wirklich getrübt wurde.  
  
"AUFWACHEN!!!" Sirius riss Remus die Bettdecke weg und grinste breit, als er dessen erschrockenes Gesicht sah. Remus warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stöhnte. "Sirius, es ist zwei Uhr - sag mir nicht, dass du schon wieder was vor hast!" Sirius grinste noch etwas breiter. "Na und ob - erinnerst du dich, wir haben noch zwei Geburtstage nachzufeiern, unter anderem deinen!" Remus setzte sich seufzend auf und angelte nach seinem Morgenmantel. "Ich würde wirklich gerne mal wissen, wer dich hyperaktiven Irren ausgerechnet in diesen Schlafsaal einteilen musste..." murmelte er gähnend.  
  
Sirius lachte. "Du hast es vier Jahre lang überlebt, die letzten drei schaffst du auch noch! Zieh dich lieber richtig an, wir haben einen kleinen Weg vor uns!" Sirius selbst trug bereits Jeans und Pullover, und auch James und Peter waren wach und angezogen. Es machte Sirius unheimlichen Spaß, Remus leicht misstrauisches Gesicht zu beobachten, während er in seine Sachen schlüpfte. Remus hatte es bereits vor Jahren aufgegeben, zum Umziehen immer ins Bad zu gehen - seit seine Freunde wussten, was mit ihm war, sah er auch keinen Sinn mehr darin, seine Narben zu verstecken, und die drei waren inzwischen an den Anblick, der sie zuerst erschreckt hatte, gewöhnt. Als Sirius zum ersten Mal Remus' nackten Oberkörper gesehen hatte, war er erstaunt gewesen, wie sehnig sein so dünn wirkender Freund war - und entsetzt, wie viele Narben von offenbar teilweise schweren Wunden zurückgeblieben waren. Aber das hatte jetzt hoffentlich bald ein Ende...  
  
"Seid ihr fertig?" James stand bereits an der Tür, den Tarnumhang sorgfältig über dem Arm gefaltet. Als alle nickten, öffnete er, und die Marauders huschten die Wendeltreppe hinunter und in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich unter den Tarnumhang drängten. Dieses Unternehmen war inzwischen gar nicht mehr so einfach, da sie alle in den letzten Jahren erheblich gewachsen waren. Sirius war kaum noch kleiner als sein Vater, und auch James und Remus waren nicht gerade klein für ihr Alter, wenn er sie auch noch immer um einen halben Kopf überragte. Der einzige, der kaum gewachsen zu sein schien, war Peter, aber er war dafür in die Breite gegangen, was den Umgang mit dem Tarnumhang auch nicht unbedingt vereinfachte. Schließlich hatten sie es aber geschafft und schlichen gleich darauf durch die stillen Gänge und schließlich über das Schulgelände.  
  
"He Moment mal - wo gehen wir hin?" Remus blieb plötzlich stehen, und zwang damit auch die anderen zum Anhalten. Sirius drehte sich vorsichtig um, wobei er darauf achtete, dass der Umhang an Ort und Stelle blieb, und flüsterte: "Den Weg solltest du eigentlich kennen, Moony, wir sind gleich an der Peitschenden Weide!" Remus nickte und flüsterte zurück: "Ja, das sehe ich - ihr wollt doch nicht etwa zur Heulenden Hütte, oder?" "Genau das ist unser Ziel. Komm weiter, Moony!" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will da nicht hin, Sirius." Jetzt drehte auch James sich um. Remus' Abneigung gegen die Heulende Hütte war verständlich und den übrigen Marauders auch bekannt, aber heute hatten sie wirklich einen Grund dafür. Remus hatte ihnen ganz am Anfang, als James seinen Tarnumhang neu hatte, einmal die Heulende Hütte gezeigt, sich dort aber offensichtlich so unwohl gefühlt, dass sie schnell wieder gegangen waren. "Moony, ich weiß, dass du sie nicht magst, aber vertrau uns - wir haben einen echt guten Grund dafür, dass wir ausgerechnet da feiern wollen. Komm, ausnahmsweise!" Remus seufzte leise und nickte, und Sirius grinste. Von Moony war kaum eine Widerrede zu erwarten gewesen!  
  
Eine Minute später erreichten sie die Peitschende Weide. Sirius griff nach einem langen abgebrochenen Ast und drückte damit den Knoten an ihrem Stamm, der sie lahmlegte. Die Marauders schlüpften in das Loch an ihren Wurzeln und in den darunter liegenden Geheimgang, wo sie erleichtert den Tarnumhang ablegten. So nützlich er war, es war doch recht lästig, sich darunter fortzubewegen.  
  
Nach einem langen Fußmarsch erreichten sie schließlich die Heulende Hütte, wo James und Sirius bereits ein paar Vorbereitungen getroffen hatten. Auf den Fensterbänken standen Süßigkeiten und Flaschen mit Butterbier, und ein großes Happy-Birthday-Banner schmückte eine Wand. Die vier machten es sich auf dem großen, luxuriösen Bett bequem, und Sirius verteilte Butterbier. "Auf James und Moony!" Sie stießen an, und dann sagte Peter: "Tja, dann würde ich mal sagen, fangen wir an, nicht wahr. James, alles Gute nachträglich - und das hier ist für dich!" Er zog ein großes Paket unter dem Bett hervor, in dem sich eine ganze Sammlung von Zonko's Scherzartikeln, Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf und ein neuerschienenes Buch namens Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten befanden. James bedankte sich grinsend, dann wandte er sich an Remus. "Eigentlich hättest du ja als erster dran sein müssen, schließlich bist du vier Tage älter als ich, aber wir dachten, dass es so rum vielleicht besser wäre. Ja, äh, also, jetzt habe ich den Faden verloren."  
  
Sirius grinste und sprang ein. "Also, du brauchst gar nicht unter dem Bett nachsehen, da würdest du nichts finden. Unser Geschenk kann man nicht kaufen und auch eigentlich nicht anfassen, aber wir hoffen, es gefällt dir trotzdem." Remus zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ihr macht es ja echt spannend," grinste er. Sirius grinste zurück. "Naja, das haben wir uns, würde ich mal in aller Bescheidenheit behaupten, auch verdient. Wahrscheinlich willst du auch endlich wissen, weshalb wir heute unbedingt hier feiern wollten - das hängt nämlich mit unserem Geschenk zusammen. Und unser Geschenk hängt damit zusammen, dass du ein Werwolf bist... James, mach du mal weiter."  
  
James nickte und sagte dann leise: "Moony, wir überlegen jetzt seit dem zweiten Schuljahr, wie wir dir helfen könne, deine monatlichen Verwandlungen erträglicher zu machen, und wir glauben, dass wir einen Weg gefunden haben. Ich meine, wir glauben das seit dem zweiten Schuljahr, aber wir haben es erst in diesem Sommer geschafft. Lehn dich zurück, Moony - und jetzt würde ich sagen: Showtime!" Die drei waren während seiner Worte aufgestanden und verteilten sich jetzt um das Bett herum, während Remus gegen das Kopfende gelehnt saß und sie fragend ansah. Er hatte offenbar nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon James gesprochen hatte. Sirius nickte den anderen kurz zu und sagte dann: "Auf drei - eins, zwei, drei!" Und in diesem Moment verwandelten sie sich.  
  
Remus starrte die drei Tiere - Hund, Hirsch und Ratte - die plötzlich die Plätze seiner Freunde eingenommen hatten, ungläubig an, und auch als sie sich wieder in ihre menschlichen Gestalten zurückverwandelten und sich neben ihn auf das Bett setzten, sagte er kein Wort. Eine Zeitlang herrschte absolute Stille in der Heulenden Hütte, bis Sirius schließlich leise sagte: "Tja, Moony, jetzt bist du dran - sag was." Remus schüttelte immer noch ungläubig den Kopf, dann flüsterte er: "Ihr seid Animagi geworden? Aber..." Er schwieg wieder, und dann dämmerte langsam Verstehen in seinen Augen auf. Er richtete sich hastig auf, fasste Sirius, der ihm am nächsten saß, am Handgelenk und fragte: "Ihr habt gesagt, ihr hättet das getan, um mir zu helfen - meint ihr damit etwa, ihr würdet - ihr würdet..." "...von jetzt an jeden Monat zu dir kommen, genau das meinen wir damit."  
  
Remus starrte ihn einen Moment lang ungläubig an, dann sagte er im Brustton der Überzeugung: "Ihr seid verrückt." James grinste breit. "Das wissen wir schon lange, Moony. Aber ganz im Ernst: wir haben herausgefunden, dass Werwolfbisse einem Animagus nicht schaden können, wenn er in seiner Tiergestalt ist, und es gibt Berichte - wenn auch sehr, sehr wenige - dass einige Animagi, die mit Werwölfen verwandt oder befreundet waren, tatsächlich monatlich bei ihren Freunden geblieben sind und sie durch ihre Anwesenheit beruhigen konnten. Tja, und deshalb sind wir auf die Idee gekommen, genau das auszuprobieren. Versteh bitte, dass wir dir bis jetzt nichts gesagt haben - wir wollten nicht, dass du dir vergebliche Hoffnungen machst - falls es nicht geklappt hätte, meine ich."  
  
Remus sah immer noch völlig überrumpelt von einem zum anderen. "Ihr habt wirklich drei Jahre dafür geopfert?" Sirius nickte. "Naja, wenn man es zusammenrechnet, kommen wir nur auf ein Jahr oder so, wir konnten ja immer nur bei Vollmond üben..." Er brach ab, als Remus ihm plötzlich um den Hals fiel und das Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergrub, und grinste verlegen, während er Remus etwas unbehaglich den Rücken tätschelte. "He, ist ja schon gut - Moony, du heulst doch nicht etwa?" Remus ließ ihn los. Über sein Gesicht strömten tatsächlich Tränen. "Nein," schluchzte er, "habe ich gar keinen Grund zu. Ihr seid ja echt so bescheuert!" Dann rutschte er ein Stück über das Bett und zog nacheinander auch James und Peter in erstickende Umarmungen - und danach wurde das Ganze ziemlich sentimental.  
  
Der Versuch, Animagi zu werden, war schwierig, gefährlich und zeitaufwendig gewesen, aber er hatte sich gelohnt. Die Anwesenheit der drei Marauders half Remus tatsächlich bei seinen monatlichen Verwandlungen, und nach wenigen Monaten machte Sirius einen verwegenen Vorschlag: es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er und James in ihren Animagus-Gestalten tatsächlich mühelos mit einem Werwolf fertig werden konnten - war das nicht die Chance, für monatliche Ausflüge, ohne erwischt werden zu können? James war sofort von der Idee begeistert, Peter entsetzt und Remus hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, die Vollmondnächte nicht in der Heulenden Hütte verbringen zu müssen und der Angst, dass etwas passieren konnte, aber Sirius und James beruhigten ihn, und eines Nachts probierten sie es tatsächlich aus. Als Remus ihnen am nächsten Tag gestand, dass es die beste Nacht seines Lebens gewesen war, strahlte Sirius vor Stolz, und danach wurden die monatlichen Ausflüge zu sehnlichst erwarteten Ereignissen.  
  
"Eigentlich wäre es Verschwendung, wenn wir unsere Kenntnisse über Hogwarts nicht irgendwie festhalten und weitergeben würden." Die Marauders saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum um den Kamin und faulenzten, als James plötzlich diese Idee aufwarf. Sirius, der ausgestreckt auf dem weichen Sofa lag und gedöst hatte, hob träge die Augenlider, warf seinem Freund einen kurzen Blick zu und murmelte: "Was meinst du damit?" James zuckte die Schultern. "Ich dachte, wir könnten doch versuchen, eine Karte von Hogwarts zu zeichnen - Schloss und Ländereien, mit allen Geheimgängen und Geheimkammern und so..." Sirius setzte sich auf. "Eine Karte? Naja, keine schlechte Idee, aber da müsste noch irgendwas besonderes dran sein..."  
  
Peter nickte, fragte aber gleichzeitig zweifelnd: "Was willst du an einer Karte schon besonders machen? Ich meine, es wäre doch schon was besonderes, wenn alle Geheimgänge eingezeichnet wären..." Er packte einen Schokofrosch aus, musterte die beiliegende Karte von Merlin kurz, bevor er sie an Sirius weiterreichte und warf die leere Packung dann nach Remus, der lesend in einen der bequemen Sessel gekuschelt saß und nicht zuzuhören schien. "Hey, Moony, sag doch auch mal was!" Remus tastete nach der leeren Packung, riss den Deckel ab, legte ihn in sein Buch und klappte es zu. Dann rückte er etwas näher an die anderen heran und murmelte: "Nomen mobile!" Die drei anderen sahen sich fragend an. "Nomenwas?"  
  
Remus grinste, dann wiederholte er: "Nomen mobile - jetzt sagt nicht, dass ihr noch nie was davon gehört habt?" Die drei anderen schüttelten den Kopf, und Remus seufzte. "Es täte euch gut, hin und wieder mal in Zauberkunst aufzupassen! Man kann eine Karte so verzaubern, dass sie jeden, der sich in ihrem Bereich aufhält, als kleinen, beweglichen Punkt darstellt - mit seinem Namen." Sirius schnappte nach Luft. "Moony, und das erzählst du uns erst jetzt? Stellt euch die Möglichkeiten vor - wir könnten jederzeit sehen, wo sich Filch und dieser verdammte Kater von ihm aufhalten..." Remus grinste ihn an. "Padfoot, wenn du zugehört hättest, wüsstest du das auch ohne mich! Hat jemand von euch schon mal eine Karte gezeichnet? Nein? Prima, ich auch nicht. Also sollten wir damit anfangen rauszufinden, wie man sowas am besten anstellt..."  
  
Das Projekt, die Karte des Rumtreibers, wie sie sie schnell nannten, zu zeichnen war Mitte ihres sechsten Schuljahres abgeschlossen, und Remus übernahm es, sie zu verzaubern. Er hatte kaum das letzte Wort gesprochen, als die grüne Tinte begann, in das Pergament einzusickern und ein leeres Blatt zurückließ. Die vier standen aufgeregt um das Pergament herum, dann nickte Sirius Remus zu. Dieser hob seinen Zauberstab, berührte damit kurz das Pergament und flüsterte: "Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!" Sofort tauchte die Tinte wieder auf - beginnend von dem Punkt, den Remus berührt hatte, breitete sich ein feines Netzwerk von Linien aus, bis die Karte das gesamte Schloss und die umgebenden Ländereien zeigte. Die vier Marauders beugten sich fasziniert über ihr Werk und verfolgten die kleinen, mit Namen versehenen Punkte, die über das Pergament huschten, mit Interesse.  
  
"Hey," murmelte Sirius plötzlich, "was hat Lily Evans mit Snape zu schaffen?" "WAS? WO?" James sprang auf, hochrot im Gesicht, bevor er Sirius' breites Grinsen sah. Seine Farbe vertiefte sich noch, und er murmelte hastig: "Naja, eine Gryffindor und ein Slytherin, das wäre nicht... ich meine... oh, seht mal, Hagrid geht in den verbotenen Wald!" Er deutete auf den größten Punkt der Karte, der sich tatsächlich langsam von Hagrids Hütte aus in Richtung des Waldes bewegte, aber keinen der anderen schien es zu interessieren.  
  
Sirius gluckste, erfreute über die Wirkung seines Scherzes, in sich hinein, während Remus wissend und Peter leicht dümmlich lächelten. James starrte geflissentlich auf einen Punkt irgendwo hinter Sirius Schulter, bis dieser sich wieder beruhigt hatte und seinen Freund leicht anstieß. "Hey, du kannst ruhig zugeben, dass du sie magst - sie ist ja wirklich so ziemlich das Hübscheste, was hier rumläuft! Ich hätte ja selber nichts gegen sie, wenn ich dir nicht in die Quere kommen wollte..." "... und wenn sie dir nicht letzte Woche ein paar Eselsohren gehext hätte, als du sie gefragt hast, ob sie mit dir nach Hogsmeade geht!"  
  
Jetzt war es Sirius, der rot anlief. Er warf Remus einen bösen Blick zu und murmelte: "Wenigstens laufen mir keine Drittklässlerinnen aus Ravenclaw nach!" Die Spitze stellte sich als verschwendet heraus, denn Remus sah ihn, anstatt nun seinerseits rot zu werden, mit so fragendem Blick an, dass Sirius ihm glaubte, dass er nicht wusste, wovon die Rede war und es dabei bewenden ließ. Statt dessen sagte er nur: "Apropos Hogsmeade - wir sollten allmählich los, wenn wir noch einen Platz in den Drei Besen kriegen wollen!" Er tippte die Karte mit dem Zauberstab an, sagte: "Unheil angerichtet" und rollte das nun wieder leere Pergament zusammen. "Hier, Peter, tu auch was - steck mal weg!"  
  
*  
  
Wo waren bloß die sieben Jahre geblieben? Als Sirius zum letzten Mal die für das Abschiedsfest fest gedeckte Halle betrachtete, wurde ihm plötzlich flau. Bisher hatte er nie darüber nachgedacht, dass er nicht in zwei Monaten wieder hier sein und jeden Tag mit seinen Freunden verbringen würde - statt dessen würden er und James im Zaubereiministerium die Ausbildung zum Auror beginnen, Peter würde beim Tagespropheten in der Buchhaltung arbeiten und Lily in der Presseabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums. Remus hingegen war der einzige, der in Kürze nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde - Professor Dumbledore hatte aus allen Häusern Siebtklässler, die gut in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste waren, gebeten, mit ihm zusammen die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts zu verstärken, und Remus hatte sofort zugesagt.  
  
Sirius hatte den Eindruck, dass Remus über diese Möglichkeit, in Hogwarts zu bleiben, heilfroh war - in den letzten Monaten war sein Freund immer unruhiger geworden und schien sich vor dem Leben außerhalb der Schule zu fürchten. Kein Wunder - das Zaubereiministerium führte ein Register über Werwölfe, das jeder einsehen konnte, und jedem einzelnen der Marauders war klar, dass Remus' Chancen, eine Arbeit zu finden, gerade jetzt sehr schlecht waren. In den vergangenen Jahren war ein dunkler Zauberer, der sich selbst Lord Voldemort nannte, zu immer mehr Macht gekommen und hatte angefangen, andere Zauberer um sich zu versammeln - unter ihnen viele Werwölfe, die darin ihre Chance sahen, den Anfeindungen durch andere Zauberer zu entkommen oder diese zu rächen. Die Zeiten waren düster geworden, seit Voldemort und seine Anhänger angefangen hatten, ihre Gegner zu foltern und zu töten: Ganz besonders bedroht waren Muggelstämmige, aber auch Zauberer, die Sympathien zu Muggeln zeigten.  
  
Sirius wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Lehrertisch zu, als Professor Dumbledore aufstand. Der Schuldirektor räusperte sich und sagte dann: "Ich darf Sie alle heute abend zu einem Neuen Abschiedsfest willkommen heißen. Einige Kollegen haben mich darauf angesprochen, ob wir in diesem Jahr die Tradition aufrechterhalten und den Schuljahresschluss feiern sollten, obwohl wir in diesem Jahr viel Leid erfahren mussten. Ich weiß, dass viele der hier Anwesenden Verluste in den Familien oder im Freundeskreis zu bedauern haben, und wir alle wissen, wer dafür die Verantwortung trägt. Deshalb ist die Meinung, dass kein Grund zum Feiern besteht, durchaus verständlich, aber ich teile sie nicht. Im Gegenteil sollten wir uns nicht die Freude und Hoffnung, die wir wohl alle noch haben, durch die düsteren Zeiten verderben lassen, und insbesondere unser diesjähriger Abschlussjahrgang, von dem viele, wie ich weiß, schon bald gegen Voldemort kämpfen werden, sollte noch einmal die Möglichkeit bekommen, einen unbeschwerten Abend unter Freunden zu bekommen." Er schwieg einen Moment, und an allen Tischen brach Applaus aus.  
  
Dumbledore wartete gütig lächelnd, bis sich der Applaus gelegt hatte, dann sagte er: "Ich darf also auch in diesem Jahr wieder einmal den Hauspokal verleihen. Die Punkte verteilen sich wie folgt: An Vierter Stelle mit Zweihundertundachtundreißig Punkten: Hufflepuff; mit dreihundertundzehn Punkten an dritter Stelle: Ravenclaw, zweiter Sieger ist mit dreihundertundvierundsiebzig Punkten Slytherin und der Hauspokal geht - mit dem knappsten Ergebnis seit fünfundsechzig Jahren - mit dreihundertundsechsundsiebzig Punkten an Gryffindor!" Wieder brach stürmischer Applaus aus, und der Gryffindor-Tisch schien unter dem lauten Johlen, Trommeln und Stampfen der Schüler und dem lauten Knallen einiger Feuerwerkskörper fast zu explodieren. Aber Dumbledore war noch nicht fertig. Als sich der Lärm langsam legte, lächelte er verschmitzt und sagte: "Meinen Glückwunsch an Gryffindor. Aber das ist nicht der einzige Rekord, der in diesem Jahr gebrochen wurde. Bereits seit sieben Jahren versuchen zwei Schüler mit fast unglaublicher Ausdauer, diesen zweiten Rekord zu brechen. Er lag bisher bei zweihundertundneunundneunzig Strafarbeiten für einen einzelnen Schüler während der Ausbildung hier - Sirius Black hat es geschafft, diese Zahl auf dreihundertundvierundfünfzig zu erhöhen, dicht gefolgt von James Potter mit dreihundertundeinundvierzig. Meine Herren, ich danke Ihnen, dass trotz Ihrer gegenteiligen Bemühungen die Schule bis zum heutigen Tage noch steht!"  
  
---------------------------- Und? Wie war das? Reviews her, sonst schreibe ich nicht weiter!  
  
Tja, das wahr der Rückblick. Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es noch einmal ein bisschen Schnee - den hatten wir hier so lange nicht mehr! 


	23. Beginn der Dunkelheit

Puh, das Wochenende war hart. Für alle, die Order of the Phoenix schon gelesen haben, muss ich nicht mehr sagen, für alle anderen: ich werde in dieser Geschichte keinerlei Spoiler einbauen! Sie wird in der Linie weitergeschrieben, wie ich sie geplant habe, und wird von HP 5 in keinster Weise beeinflusst. Dementsprechend muss ich die Geschichte jetzt als AU bezeichnen, weil sie mit HP 5 nichts zu tun hat. Ich hoffe, das macht nichts.  
  
Kommen wir zu den angenehmen Dingen im Leben: eure Reviews. Danke an alle!  
  
Sameda, du hast den wunden Punkt erwischt! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man ein Animagus wird. Prinzipiell hast du recht: wer sucht sich schon freiwillig eine Ratte aus? Aber die Szene ist mir so eingefallen, sie hat mir gefallen und deshalb bin ich auf die Idee gekommen, dass die Ratte ein einfaches Tier ist, und Peter deshalb eine wird. Außerdem muss ich dabei immer daran denken, dass Remus in Band 3 sagt, dass James und Sirius so große Tiere geworden sind, dass sie einen Werwolf in Schach halten können - da interpretiere ich irgendeine Art von Absicht rein. Vielleicht kann man ja in etwa festlegen, wie groß das Tier werden soll, und der Rest bestimmt sich über den Charakter? Keine Ahnung...  
  
Alinija: Ich werde sehen, was ich für Remus tun kann - aber vielleicht will er ja gar nicht? Männer sind manchmal komisch, weißt du... (du hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass ich jetzt schon mehr verrate, oder?) Dass Francis im Rückblick nicht vorkommt, ist Absicht. Sie ist erst nach Hogwarts gekommen, als Sirius schon im 7. Schuljahr war - und was fängt ein Siebzehnjähriger mit einer Elfjährigen an? Im Remus-Rückblick habe ich irgendwo erwähnt, dass sie für sämtliche Marauders so was wie eine kleine Schwester war, das muss erst mal reichen. Aber keine Sorge, dazu kommt noch mehr!  
  
Matjes, ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wie du auf die Idee kommen könntest, dass ich Schnee mag... (unschuldig die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt und pfeifend ins Nachbarzimmer schlendert) Du warst weg? Ich hoffe, es war schön, wo auch immer du warst!  
  
Thorin, großer Schmiedemeister, ich danke euch für ein Geschenk vom Werte eines kleinen Landes... es passt tatsächlich hervorragend und ist kaum zu spüren. Ich bin sicher, hättet Ihr es geschmiedet, würde es gar nicht zu spüren sein... Und dass ff.net dein Review gelöscht hat: tröste dich, die Seite spinnt im Moment!  
  
Jenny: bitte schön bitte schön bitte schön bitte schön es geht weiter weiter weiter weiter... ;-)  
  
lara, es freut mich, dass ich dich zum Lachen gebracht habe, ich habe auch beim Schreiben teilweise ziemlich gegrinst... und Dumbledores Schlusswort konnte ich mir einfach nicht verkneifen, ich musste mir das so vorstellen! Die Szene in der Heulenden Hütte war süß? Gut, ich hatte befürchtet, dass sie ein bisschen zu übertrieben rüberkommen könnte.  
  
Auxia: jaja, die liebe Spannung - daran arbeite ich noch. Ich versuche es - wie wäre es mal wieder mit einem kleinen Cliffhanger, wäre das spannend genug? (Provoziere mich nicht, ich könnte mich versucht fühlen ;-)...)  
  
Fanny, ich hoffe es gefällt dir weiterhin!  
  
Alex: Tu dir keinen Zwang an, hier ist das nächste Kapitel!  
  
Zum Disclaimer: Ich bin nicht J. K. Rowling und es gibt Dinge, die würde ich einfach nicht tun!  
  
Kapitel 23 - Beginn der Dunkelheit  
  
Harry schlurfte müde zusammen mit Ron in die große Halle, ließ sich in einen Stuhl am Gryffindor-Tisch fallen und tastete nach einer Scheibe Toast. Die Weihnachtsfeier am Vorabend war noch lange nicht beendet gewesen, nachdem Sirius gegangen war, und er hatte in dieser Nacht nicht allzuviel Schlaf bekommen. Das Rauschen, mit dem sich die Posteulen ankündigten, fiel heute sehr viel leiser aus als sonst, da kaum Schüler anwesend waren. Hermine bekam ihren Tagespropheten geliefert, und auch Professor Lupin fing eine Zeitung auf - gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor sie seinen Becher umwerfen konnte. Harry sah aus halbgeschlossenen Augen zu, wie er einen Blick auf die Titelseite warf, dann plötzlich aufstand und gefolgt von "seinem Hund" die Große Halle verließ. Im gleichen Moment stieß Hermine ihn an und zischte: "Harry, Ron, habt ihr das gesehen?" Sie breitete die Zeitung vor sich auf dem Tisch aus, so dass die beiden Jungen mitlesen konnten, und Harry sprang eine riesige Schlagzeile ins Auge:  
  
ERNEUTE SICHTUNG DES DUNKLEN MALS - DREI TOTE!  
Ministerium in Aufruhr - Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords zugegeben!  
  
Wie der Tagesprophet aus sicherer Quelle erfahren hat, wurde am  
Weihnachtsabend in Ost-London das DUNKLE MAL über dem Haus eines  
Muggel-Beamten gesichtet. Die sofort informierten Eingreifzauberer  
der magischen Polizeibrigade fanden den Beamten sowie seine Frau und  
seine vierzehn Jahre alte Tochter ermordet vor. Handelt es sich hier  
um eine Einzeltat eines (ehemaligen) Death Eaters oder müssen wir  
einen Neubeginn der damaligen Ereignisse fürchten?  
Wie der Tagesprophet aus Ministeriumskreisen erfahren hat, ist dort  
bereits seit Beginn des Sommers bekannt, dass es Hinweise auf eine  
Rückkehr des dunklen Lords gibt. So sollen sich während des im  
letzten Jahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei,  
stattgefundenen Trimagischen Turniers Zwischenfälle ereignet haben,  
die in direktem Zusammenhang mit einer Rückkehr Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wems  
stehen könnten.  
Wie der Tagesprophet berichtete, war Harry Potter, der Junge, der  
lebt, an dem Turnier als Hogwarts-Champion beteiligt. Nun haben sich  
Hinweise ergeben, dass das Turnier von einem der Anhänger von Sie-  
Wissen-Schon-Wem beeinflusst wurde und Harry Potter wieder einmal das  
Ziel eines Anschlages des Dunklen Lords werden sollte.  
Die genauen Zusammenhänge konnten von unseren Reportern bisher nicht  
aufgedeckt werden, jedoch scheint der dunkle Lord seine Kräfte  
wiedererlangt zu haben.  
Fortsetzung auf Seite drei  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine warfen sich kurze Blicke zu, dann blätterte Hermine weiter. Die Fortsetzung des Artikels brachte eine genauere Beschreibung der ermordeten Familie und ging dann noch einmal darauf ein, dass bereits bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft das Dunkle Mal beschworen worden war. Außerdem enthielt er wieder einmal eine Stellungnahme von Miss Career, der Abteilungsleiterin für magische Strafverfolgung:  
  
Obwohl der Minister, Cornelius Fudge, wieder einmal keine Stellung  
nehmen wollte, fand sich die Leiterin der Abteilung für magische  
Strafverfolgung, Miss Lisande Career, zu einem kurzen Interview  
bereit. "Die Morde an dieser Muggel-Familie dürfen auf keinen Fall  
als Einzeltat betrachtet werden. Ich bitte die gesamte Zaubererwelt  
um besondere Vorsicht in der -kommenden Zeit. Auch wenn bisher noch  
keine Beweise vorliegen, dass Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wer tatsächlich wieder  
zu Kräften gelangt ist, so müssen wir doch mit dem Schlimmsten  
rechnen und darauf vorbereitet sein. Meiner Abteilung liegen Aussagen  
vor, die dieses leider als sehr wahrscheinlich erscheinen lassen."  
Miss Career wurde weiterhin dazu befragt, ob sie annimmt, dass der  
vor über zwei Jahren entkommene Death Eater Sirius Black mit den  
Morden in unmittelbarem Zusammenhang steht. Hierzu erklärte Miss  
Career: "Ich habe bereits vor Monaten gesagt, dass ich zu der  
Angelegenheit Black keine Stellung nehmen werde. Leider werden die  
Nachforschungen, die in diese Richtung betrieben werden, derzeit von  
unterschiedlichen Seiten behindert. Ich möchte dazu jetzt nur sagen,  
dass momentan in die verschiedensten Richtungen ermittelt wird."  
  
Harry seufzte leise. "Das klingt gar nicht gut, nicht wahr? Meint ihr, dass war Voldemort selber, oder hat er seine Anhänger losgeschickt?" Ron, der bei dem Namen Voldemort zusammengezuckt war, wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber mal ehrlich -spielt das eine Rolle?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nicht wirklich. Wie es auch ist, er versucht offenbar, seine alte Macht wiederzugewinnen..." Harry nickte und stand auf. "Ja, ich fürchte, das war nur der Anfang! Aber mal was anderes - glaubt ihr immer noch, dass die Career an Sirius' Unschuld glaubt? Die Aussage klingt nicht danach!" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. "Du musst vorsichtig mit dem sein, was in der Zeitung steht, du weißt noch nicht einmal, ob sie richtig zitiert worden ist, nicht wahr? Wo willst du hin?" Harry, der sich abgewandt hatte, drehte sich noch einmal um. "Zu Sirius und Professor Lupin, ich möchte deren Meinung hören!"  
  
Professor Lupin öffnete die Tür seines Büros fast umgehend, nachdem Harry geklopft hatte und ließ ihn eintreten. "Guten Morgen, Harry, wir haben dich schon erwartet. Setz dich." Harry setzte sich neben Sirius an den Tisch, und gleich darauf gesellte sich Professor Lupin dazu - nicht ohne Harry eine Tasse Tee anzubieten, die dieser auch annahm. Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf die auf dem Tisch liegende Zeitung und sah dann Sirius an. Dieser erwiderte den Blick ernst. "Keine guten Nachrichten, nicht wahr? Aber es war zu befürchten, dass so etwas passieren würde." Harry nickte beklommen. "Ich weiß. Meinst du - meinst du, er wird hierher kommen?"  
  
Sirius seufzte leise und zuckte die Achseln. "Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht wird er es versuchen, vielleicht will er sich aber auch erst darauf konzentrieren, seine Macht wieder zu festigen - ich weiß es wirklich nicht." "Wir müssen jedenfalls auf alles gefasst sein, Harry. Du solltest sehr vorsichtig sein - davon abgesehen, das sollte jeder, aber du ganz besonders." Professor Lupin musterte ihn mit einem strengen, aber gleichzeitig besorgten Blick. Sirius nickte. "Remus hat Recht, Harry. Versprich mir das: keine eigenmächtigen Ausflüge, weder in der Schule noch außerhalb!"  
  
Harry sah sich von zwei Augenpaaren - eins dunkelbraun, eins grau - eindringlich gemustert und nickte zurückhaltend. "Versprochen," murmelte er. Professor Lupin hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. Sirius war nicht so zurückhaltend. "Harry, es ist mir ernst! Ich weiß, dass du dich gerne in solche Sachen einmischt, aber ich werde mir das nicht mit ansehen!" Harry sah ihn unbehaglich an. "Was meinst du mit in solche Sachen einmischen? Ich mische mich nicht ein!" Sirius seufzte. "Natürlich nicht. Du bist ein braver, gehorsamer Musterschüler, ganz so wie wir es waren, und du würdest nie auf die Idee kommen, alleine beziehungsweise nur mit Ron und Hermine über das Gelände zu wandern..."  
  
"Mir ist noch nie was passiert!" Sirius nickte. "Richtig, weil du mehr Glück als Verstand hattest. Überlege bitte einmal ehrlich - wenn ich damals wirklich hinter dir her gewesen wäre - glaubst du ernsthaft, dass dann auch nur einer von euch lebend aus der Heulenden Hütte rausgekommen wäre? Ganz im Ernst: wenn ich es gewollt hätte, wäre Ron tot gewesen, bevor ihr angekommen wärt, und sobald ihr dagewesen wärt, wäre es auch mit dir und Hermine vorbei gewesen." Harry senkte den Kopf und nickte. "Du hast Recht," murmelte er, "ich verspreche dir, dass ich nicht durch die Gegend wandere - oder wenn, dann sage ich dir vorher Bescheid, damit du mitkommen kannst!"  
  
Professor Lupin stöhnte. "Ein schöner Trost! Harry, wenn irgend etwas sein sollte, dann erwarten wir von dir, dass du tatsächlich hierher kommst - oder Professor Dumbledore informierst - und dann umgehend wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgehst!" Harry senkte den Blick noch etwas tiefer. "Ja, Professor." Lupin verzog das Gesicht, dann sagte er plötzlich: "Es reicht, Harry. Ich bekomme jedes Mal Zahnschmerzen, wenn du mich Professor nennst - du kennst meinen Vornamen; benutze ihn bitte, wenn wir allein sind." Harry hob den Blick und sah ihn fragend an. "Sie meinen, ich soll..." "...aufhören, mich zu Siezen, wenn wir unter uns sind. Genau das meine ich damit. Ich bin ja schon froh, dass du in meiner Gegenwart nicht mehr so steif bist wie im Anfang, jetzt versuch doch einfach mal, mich zu duzen. Du wirst sehen, es tut nicht weh." Harry lächelte verschmitzt. "Na gut, wenn das so ist, dann darf ich dir sicherlich eine persönliche Frage stellen, Remus."  
  
Remus nickte. "Das Thema hatten wir doch auch schon mal, oder?" Harry grinste, dann fragte er: "Wofür steht das J.?" "Welches J.?" "In deinem Namen. Remus J. Lupin. Wofür steht das J.?" Remus stöhnte. "Du bist wirklich wie dein Vater, weißt du das? Gib einem Potter den kleinen Finger, und er wird die ganze Hand nehmen! Tut mir leid, Harry, aber die Frage werde ich dir nicht beantworten - und Padfoot, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, hältst du den Mund!" Sirius sah ihn unschuldig an. "Iiich? Würde ich so etwas verraten? Keine Sorge, Remus Je..." Er duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig weg, bevor Remus' Hand mit seinem Hinterkopf kollidierte. Harry beobachtete die beiden amüsiert, dann fragte er: "Ist der Name wirklich so schlimm?" Remus nickte. "Ich würde ihn am liebsten vergessen, also belassen wir es dabei, ja?"  
  
*  
  
Harry stellte fest, dass Sirius und Remus ihre Warnungen wirklich ernst nahmen - die Eingangshalle, in der sich in den Ferien nur selten ein Lehrer aufgehalten hatte, war seit dem Artikel im Tagespropheten nie mehr leer, und zu einem großen Teil der Zeit hielten sich dort entweder Remus oder Sirius oder beide auf. Harry fragte sich, ob sie ihm auch tagsüber verbieten wollten, nach draußen zu gehen, und auch Ron schien diese Vorstellung als abwegig zu empfinden. Hermine allerdings fand es gar nicht so abwegig ("Schließlich ist Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer ja wirklich hinter Harry her, nicht wahr?"), stimmte aber trotzdem einem Versuch, Hagrid zu besuchen, zu.  
  
Als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten stellten sie fest, dass Remus Lupin wieder einmal dort war. Er lehnte am Geländer der breiten Marmortreppe und unterhielt sich mit Professor Truman. Ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt döste "Snuffles" in einem Sonnenfleck. Harry verdrehte die Augen. So gern er Sirius - und inzwischen auch Remus - hatte, es war doch irgendwie lästig, auf Schritt und Tritt beobachtet zu werden. Hermine zog die Jungen am Ärmel zurück, bevor einer der Lehrer sie gesehen hatte, und flüsterte: "Die lassen uns nie raus, Harry!" Harry nickte und murmelte: "Vielleicht sollte ich Dad's alten Umhang mal wieder vorholen - aber an Sirius komme ich auch damit nicht vorbei, er würde mich riechen - wir müssten einen der Geheimgänge nehmen..."  
  
Die Rettung kam aus einer völlig unerwarteten Richtung: dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws. Während Harry noch überlegte, wie er aus dem Schloss kommen sollte, ohne dabei von Sirius oder Remus erwischt zu werden, hörte er ruhige Stimmen, die sich unterhielten, und dann kamen Cho Chang und die andere Ravenclaw, die über Weihnachten in Hogwarts geblieben war, die Treppe hinunter. Sie gingen an Harry, Ron und Hermine vorbei, ohne sie zu sehen, und traten dann auf Remus zu. "Professor, Evelyn und ich wollten einen kleinen Spaziergang machen - in einer Stunde sind wir zurück." Harry, der vorsichtig über das Geländer spähte, sah Remus freundlich nicken, und dann gingen Cho und Evelyn zur Eingangstür. Als Cho an "Snuffles" vorbeikam, blieb sie kurz stehen, um den großen Hund hinter den Ohren zu kraulen und fragte dann plötzlich: "Professor, sollen wir Snuffles vielleicht mitnehmen? Er könnte doch sicher Auslauf brauchen, nicht wahr?" Remus lächelte. "Wenn er mit möchte - ich habe nichts dagegen."  
  
Cho lächelte ebenfalls (Harry stellte dabei fest, dass sie allmählich wieder etwas besser auszusehen begann) und ging dann wieder zur Tür. "Na komm, Snuffles, Frischluft schnappen!" Sie hielt die Tür auf, und Harry stellte halb überrascht, halb amüsiert fest, dass der große, schwarze Hund ihr tatsächlich folgte. Professor Truman, die immer noch bei Remus in der Halle stand, seufzte leise und murmelte: "Typisch - vertrau darauf, dass er jede Gelegenheit nutzt, mit zwei hübschen Mädchen allein zu sein." Oben auf der Treppe stieß Ron Harry den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. "Los," flüsterte er, "das ist unsere Chance - er kann uns kaum verbieten zu Hagrid zu gehen, wenn er zwei Mädels alleine gehen lässt, oder?"  
  
Harry nickte und ging entschlossen die Treppe hinunter. Hermine holte mit zwei Schritten auf und bedeutete Harry, sie vorzulassen. Dann trat sie mit unschuldigem Lächeln auf Remus zu. "Guten Morgen, Professor Lupin, guten Morgen, Professor Truman! Wir gehen schnell Hagrid besuchen - spätestens in zwei Stunden sind wir zurück, in Ordnung?" Sie strahlte die beiden fröhlich an und begab sich umgehend zur Eingangstür. Harry unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Grinsen und folgte ihr hastig zusammen mit Ron. Er war fast an der Tür, als Remus ihn zurückrief: "Harry - einen Moment noch!" Harry drehte sich zögernd um und sah ihn fragend an. Remus seufzte leise und resigniert und sagte dann nur: "Wenn es doch später wird, lasst euch von Hagrid zurückbegleiten - seid wenigstens so vernünftig, ja?" Harry nickte etwas schuldbewusst und folgte Ron und Hermine dann aus dem Schloss.  
  
"Leute, ist das ein Wetterchen?" Ron blieb auf halbem Weg zwischen Schloss und Hagrids Hütte stehen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Harry grinste, musste ihm aber recht geben. Es war ein eiskalter Wintertag, aber die Sonne schien von einem wolkenlosen Himmel und ließ die schneebedeckten Ländereien von Hogwarts glitzern. Plötzlich stieß Hermine ihn an. "Schau mal," kicherte sie, "Snuffles scheint Spaß zu haben!" Harry folgte mit den Augen ihrem ausgestreckten Arm und lachte dann. Vielleicht zweihundert Meter von ihnen entfernt spielten Cho und ihre Freundin Evelyn mit dem großen Hund im Schnee - und niemand wäre auf die Idee gekommen, dass es sich nicht um einen echten Hund handelte, so begeistert sprang er um die beiden Mädchen herum und machte die Spielchen ("Hol den Stock, Snuffles!") mit.  
  
Die drei Freunde gingen langsam weiter zu Hagrids Hütte, wo Hagrid ihnen bereits entgegen kam und fröhlich grinste. "Hallo, ihr drei! Dachte schon, ihr wolltet mich nicht mehr sehen! Kommt rein, kommt rein - wollt ihr'n Tee?" Wenig später saßen sie in Hagrids riesige Möbel gekuschelt, hielten ebenso riesige Teetassen in den Händen und genossen einen Schwatz mit dem überdimensionalen Wildhüter. "Sag mal, Hagrid," Harry drehte seine Tasse in den Händen, unsicher, wie er die Frage stellen sollte, die ihn schon lange beschäftigte, "du hast uns in den ganzen Monaten noch nicht einmal erzählt, was du über den Sommer gemacht hast!" Hagrid sah ihn etwas verdutzt an, dann räusperte er sich. "Wieso - was sollte ich denn Besonderes gemacht haben?"  
  
Hermine lächelte. "Oh komm schon, Hagrid - du hast uns doch selbst vor den Ferien erzählt, dass Professor Dumbledore dir eine wichtige Aufgabe anvertraut hat - und dass Madame Maxime dir dabei vielleicht helfen würde, nicht wahr?" Hagrid errötete bei der Nennung der Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons, sagte aber nur geheimnisvoll - "Jaah - geheime Sache, das, darf ich euch nicht erzählen!" Sofort setzten Harry, Ron und Hermine ihre besten Bitte-Bitte-Blicke auf, aber Hagrid blieb fest. "Hat keinen Sinn, wie Welpen zu kucken - habe euch schon viel zu viel erzählt!"  
  
Hermine legte den Kopf schief. "Hat es was mit den Riesen zu tun?" Hagrid zuckte zusammen. "Wie kommst du denn da drauf?" Ron lachte. "Hagrid, bitte - vor den Ferien hat Professor Dumbledore zu Fudge gesagt, dass er unbedingt Gesandte zu den Riesen schicken muss, was Fudge abgelehnt hat, und dann gehst du - unter Umständen mit Madam Maxime - für Dumbledore auf eine geheime Mission - hallo?" Hagrid seufzte. "Ihr drei seid fürchterlich, wisst ihr das? Hätte euch nie erzählen sollen, dass Dumbledore mir einen Auftrag gegeben hat - aber haltet ja den Mund, verstanden?" Die drei nickten, und für einen Moment machte sich Schweigen breit.  
  
Harry ließ den Blick müßig durch Hagrids Hütte wandern, bis er auf dem Fenster ruhen blieb. In einiger Entfernung spielten Cho und Evelyn noch immer mit Sirius (beziehungsweise in ihren Augen Snuffles) Stöckchenholen, und Cho sah so glücklich aus wie schon lange nicht mehr. Harry grinste dümmlich. Alleine Cho so lächeln zu sehen war den Ausflug schon wert gewesen! Während Harry noch die zwei Mädchen und den großen Hund beobachtete, änderte sich die Szene plötzlich. Cho, die gerade wieder den langen, dicken Stock, mit dem sie die ganze Zeit gespielt hatten, werfen wollte, ließ plötzlich den Arm sinken und starrte zum Waldrand, und auch ihre Freundin erstarrte. Sirius, der einzige, der sich noch bewegte, sprang plötzlich auf Cho zu, packte ihre Roben mit den Zähnen am Saum und versuchte, sie zurückzuzerren, aber Cho blieb wie erstarrt stehen.  
  
Harry sprang auf und rannte zum Fenster, um besser zu sehen. Er folgte den Blicken der beiden Mädchen zum Waldrand, und dann erstarrte auch er. Zwei große, dürre Figuren glitten aus dem Schatten der Bäume, gekleidet in lange Umhänge, die Gesichter von Kapuzen verhüllt. Harry schnappte erschrocken nach Luft - wie kamen zwei Dementoren auf das Hogwarts-Gelände?  
  
Draußen versuchte Sirius noch immer, die wie erstarrte Cho zurückzuzerren, erreichte damit aber nur, dass sie stolperte, und auch Evelyn reagierte nicht wirklich. Harry beobachtete die Szene entsetzt - und mit noch größerem Entsetzen sah er, dass Sirius sich plötzlich zurückverwandelte, die Mädchen an den Roben packte und zurückzog. Dann griff er in seine Roben, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf die Dementoren. Harry war zu weit weg, um Lippenbewegungen zu sehen, aber plötzlich schoss ein dünner Silberstreif aus Sirius' Zauberstab und auf die Dementoren zu.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, er schafft es nicht!" Harry wandte kurz den Kopf und sah Hermine und Ron neben sich stehen, beide ebenso entsetzt von den Vorgängen draußen, wie er selber. Bevor Harry noch wusste, was er tat, stürmte er zur Tür, riss sie auf und zog gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab. "Harry, was tust du?" "Sirius helfen - er schafft es nicht alleine!" Während er noch Hermines Frage beantwortete, rannte Harry bereits auf die kleine Gruppe zu und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Dementoren. "Expecto Patronum!" Der riesige, silberne Hirsch - mittlerweile schon ein vertrauter Anblick für Harry, nach all den Unterrichtsstunden mit Remus - sprang aus seinem Zauberstab und jagte auf die Dementoren zu, aber Harry war nicht der einzige, der diese Worte gerufen hatte, und gleich darauf gesellte sich ein großer, ebenfalls silberner Wolf zu seinem Hirschen. Die beiden Patroni jagten Seite an Seite auf die Dementoren zu und schirmten Sirius und die Mädchen von ihnen ab. Die Dementoren wichen zurück, verschwanden im Wald, und die Patroni machten kehrt.  
  
"Harry, bist du in Ordnung?" Harry sah sich um und nickte Remus Lupin, der mit großen Schritten hinter ihm auftauchte, kurz zu. Remus warf einen Blick in Harrys Gesicht, schien zufrieden und sagte dann: "Gut, dann komm mit - wir müssen zu Sirius." Er fasste Harry am Arm und zog ihn eilig zu Sirius, der noch am gleichen Fleck stand. Harry sah sich um und sah Hagrid aus seiner Hütte kommen, gefolgt von Hermine und Ron. In Hagrids Gesicht stand ein Ausdruck, den Harry noch nie dort gesehen hatte: reine Wut. Harry wunderte sich kurz, was diese Wut wohl hervorgerufen haben mochte - er sollte es sofort erfahren.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK!!!" röhrte Hagrid, "DU MÖRDERISCHER VERRÄTER, AUF DIESEN TAG WARTE ICH SEIT VIERZEHN JAHREN!!! KOMM HER, DRECKIGER, STINKENDER WECHSELBALG, ICH REISS' DIR ALLE RIPPEN AUS!!!" "Hagrid, nein!" Ron und Hermine hängten sich an Hagrids Arme und versuchten verzweifelt, den aufgebrachten Wildhüter zurückzuhalten, während sich Cho sehr langsam zu Sirius umdrehte. "Sirius Black?" Ihre Stimme war eiskalt. Remus ließ Harrys Arm auf der Stelle los. "Hilf du Ron und Hermine, ich kümmere mich um das Mädchen!" Er brauchte nur drei Schritte, um neben Sirius zu sein (Harry stellte fest, dass Remus äußerst schnell sein konnte, wenn er wollte), und Harry warf sich Hagrid entgegen und stemmte seine Hände gegen dessen enorme Brust. "Hagrid, warte, es ist nicht wie du denkst - Sirius ist unschuldig!" "Unschuldig? Harry, dieser Bastard hat deine Eltern verraten!" "Hat er nicht! Er war nicht der Geheimniswahrer, das weiß auch Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
Er hatte offenbar das Richtige gesagt, denn Hagrid blieb, nur noch wenige Schritte von Sirius entfernt, stehen. Harry atmete auf und warf einen kurzen Blick zu seinem Paten, der sich immer noch nicht bewegt zu haben schien. Remus stand zwischen ihm und Cho, die Sirius wütend anstarrte, und versuchte offenbar, sie zu beschwichtigen, während Chos Freundin Evelyn ein paar Schritte entfernt stand und gar nichts zu verstehen schien. Remus warf einen kurzen Blick zu Hagrid, an dessen Armen immer noch Hermine und Ron hingen, und wandte sich dann wieder Cho zu. Diese schien jedoch nicht bereit zu sein, ihn anzuhören, sondern stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab, offenbar zu allem bereit.  
  
"Sirius Black?", kreischte sie. "Er ist ein Death Eater - einen von denen, die Cedric umgebracht haben! Gehen Sie aus dem Weg, Professor!" Remus schüttelte den Kopf und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Nein, Cho, das stimmt nicht. Hör mir zu - nur zwei Minuten. Sirius Black ist kein Death Eater und war es auch nie. Er hat nichts von dem getan, was ihm vorgeworfen worden ist, und er ist ganz bestimmt nicht für den Tod von Cedric Diggory verantwortlich. Lass mich bitte ausreden! Professor Dumbledore weiß, dass er hier ist, und er glaubt an seine Unschuld - so wie Harry, Ron, Hermine und ich. Ich weiß, dass es für euch" er machte eine kurze Geste, mit der er Cho, Evelyn und Hagrid einschloss, "nicht einfach ist, mir das jetzt hier zu glauben - alles, was ich möchte, ist dass wir jetzt zusammen zu Professor Dumbledore gehen."  
  
Harry bewunderte, wie ruhig Remus selbst in dieser Situation bleiben konnte - er selbst hätte wohl vor lauter Sorge um Sirius angefangen zu schreien. Aber Remus' Ruhe hatte Erfolg, denn Cho ließ langsam den Zauberstab sinken. Dann fragte sie leise: "Sie sagen, Professor Dumbledore weiß Bescheid? Weiß er auch, dass er" - sie deutete auf Sirius - "ein Animagus ist?" Remus nickte. "Ja, Cho, Professor Dumbledore weiß über alles Bescheid - mehr sogar, Sirius ist auf Professor Dumbledores Bitte hier. Kommt mit in sein Büro, wir werden euch dort alles erklären." Cho nickte langsam, und Hagrid sagte: "Wenn Professor Dumbledore Bescheid weiß... aber interessieren tut mich das schon!" Remus nickte. "Gut." Er griff in die Tasche seines Umhangs und zog eine kleine Tafel Schokolade heraus, die er in Stücke brach und zwischen Cho, Evelyn und Sirius verteilte. " Esst das, es wird helfen - und dann kommt mit. Sirius, du solltest dich für den Weg wieder verwandeln. - Sirius?"  
  
Harrys Pate hob langsam den Kopf und sah Remus mit leeren Augen an. Dann flüsterte er: "Was hast du gesagt?" Ein besorgter Ausdruck huschte über Remus' Gesicht, aber er wiederholte nur ruhig: "Wir gehen jetzt alle zusammen zu Professor Dumbledore, Sirius. Und du solltest als Snuffles mitkommen." "Ja, natürlich," murmelte er, und gleich darauf stand an seiner Stelle wieder der große Hund. Remus nickte den anderen zu, und sie gingen langsam zum Schloss hoch.  
  
Professor Dumbledore hob fragend die Augenbrauen, als die gemischte Gruppe aus fünf Schülern, einem Lehrer, einem Hund und Hagrid mit ernsten Gesichtern sein Büro betrat. "Remus, ist etwas geschehen?" Remus nickte kurz. "Es sind Dementoren auf dem Schulgelände - und wir haben etwas zu erklären." Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Sirius, der in seiner Hundegestalt geblieben war.  
  
Aus Dumbledores Augen wich das übliche Zwinkern. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes schuf er einen Konferenztisch und lud seine Besucher ein, Platz zu nehmen. Dann sagte er ruhig: "Ich nehme an, dass ihr alle hier die Dementoren gesehen habt - Remus, was genau ist geschehen?" "Ich habe nicht alles mitbekommen, deswegen kann ich nur den zweiten Teil berichten - über den ersten wissen Miss Chang und Miss Green besser Bescheid." Professor Dumbledore wandte den Blick den beiden Mädchen zu. "Nun, Cho, dann möchtest du vielleicht berichten?" Cho, die bisher auf die Tischplatte gestarrt hatte, hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann sagte sie plötzlich mit einem Rest Panik in der Stimme: "Professor - das ist Sirius Black!" Sie deutete auf Sirius, der - immer noch als Hund - neben Harrys Stuhl lag.  
  
Professor Dumbledore wandte den Blick nicht von Cho, sondern sagte nur leise: "Ah ja, das ist es also, was wir zu erklären haben. Sirius, wärst du so gut, dich wieder auf zwei Beine zu stellen und dann Platz zu nehmen? - Danke. Nun, Cho, Evelyn, Hagrid, für euch ist es vermutlich ein Schock gewesen, Sirius Black hier in Hogwarts zu sehen. Ich kann euch dazu nur versichern, dass die Taten, die ihm vorgeworfen werden, tatsächlich von einem anderen begangen wurden. Dieser andere, ebenfalls ein Animagus namens Peter Pettigrew konnte damals entkommen und Sirius wurde dafür verantwortlich gemacht. Die Wahrheit ist im Sommer vor einem Jahr herausgekommen, als Sirius versucht hat, Peter Pettigrew zu finden und die Wahrheit zu beweisen. Leider wurde Pettigrew nur von Professor Lupin, Harry, Ron und Hermine gesehen, und das Ministerium glaubte allen Vieren nicht. Daher ist Sirius' Unschuld noch immer nicht bewiesen und er ist noch immer auf der Flucht - und ich muss euch alle drei bitten, Stillschweigen darüber zu bewahren, dass er hier ist."  
  
Eine minutenlange Stille folgte Dumbledores kurzer Ansprache. Chos Blicke glitten langsam zwischen Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermine und Remus hin und her, Evelyn sah immer noch so aus, als verstünde sie nicht wirklich, was geschah und Hagrid schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Sirius hingegen saß stumm auf seinem Stuhl und wirkte so abwesend, als ginge ihn das alles nichts an, während Remus ihn besorgt musterte. Hagrid war der erste, der die Stille unterbrach. Er stand auf, räusperte sich und murmelte dann: "Ich verstehe es zwar immer noch nicht, aber ich glaube euch. Harry, du musst mir das mal irgendwann in Ruhe erklären." Dann ging er zu Sirius hinüber, ließ seine große Hand auf seine Schulter fallen und zog ihn aus seinem Stuhl hoch. Er druckste einen Moment lang unschlüssig, dann murmelte er: "Ich weiß am besten, wie es ist, unschuldig verdächtigt zu werden - und ich weiß auch, was es heißt, da hingebracht zu werden. Willkommen zurück!" Er hielt Sirius die Hand hin, und nach kurzem, überraschten Zögern ergriff Sirius sie. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er murmelte etwas, was nach einem Dank klang, dann sank er wieder auf seinen Stuhl.  
  
Cho hatte die kurze Szene mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtet. Jetzt sagte sie leise: "Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich davon halten soll - aber Sie haben versucht, uns vor den Dementoren zu schützen, nicht wahr, Mr. Black?" Sirius hob den Kopf und nickte kurz. Cho seufzte. "Was auch immer das alles heißen soll - ich werde nichts sagen." Ihre Freundin nickte hastig. "Ja, ich verstehe zwar nichts, aber ich sage auch nichts. Wenn Professor Dumbledore sagt, dass es in Ordnung ist, dann stimmt das auch." Dumbledore lächelte gütig. "Ich danke dir für dieses Vertrauen! - So, nach dem das geklärt wäre, wüsste ich aber trotzdem gerne, was genau geschehen ist."  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später hatten sie einen weitgehend zusammenhängenden Bericht abgegeben. Zuerst hatte Cho gesprochen, dann hatte Harry seine Sichtweise erklärt und zum Abschluss hatte Remus noch in zwei Sätzen bestätigt, was er mitbekommen hatte. Professor Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich. "Als erstes müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass kein Schüler mehr das Schloss verlässt - Hagrid, wenn du möchtest, kannst du auch hier im Schloss ein Quartier bekommen." Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf, während Remus sagte: "Ich habe Francis in der Eingangshalle gelassen - sie wird keinen Schüler nach draußen lassen, zumindest nicht auf diesem Weg."  
  
Dumbledore nickte. "Danke, Remus. Der nächste Schritt ist, dass wir die Lehrer aus dem Urlaub zurückrufen - und wir müssen Arabella und Mundungus informieren. Haben sie sich in Hogsmeade Zimmer genommen? Gut. Es müssen Patrouillen eingerichtet werden, und wir müssen die Ländereien mit noch mehr Schutzzaubern umgeben. Nach den Ferien darf sich kein Dementor mehr hier aufhalten, und nach Möglichkeit müssen wir auch ausschließen, dass sich nochmals einer hierher verirrt. - Gut, das wäre für den Moment alles, falls niemand mehr Fragen hat?" Allgemeines Kopfschütteln. Dumbledore nickte freundlich und sagte dann: "Gut, dann wünsche ich allen trotz der Ereignisse noch einen angenehmen Abend. Für die Schüler wäre es wohl am besten, bis zum Abendessen in die Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen. Harry, Remus, Sirius - euch möchte ich gerne noch sprechen." Die drei nickten und blieben sitzen, während die anderen aufstanden, sich verabschiedeten und das Büro verließen. Ron drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal um. "Harry, sollen wir im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich warten und dann zusammen zum Essen gehen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, am besten treffen wir uns direkt in der Großen Halle. Bis später!"  
  
Nachdem das Büro sich weitgehend geleert hatte, herrschte einen Moment Schweigen, dann sagte Dumbledore leise: "So, und jetzt erzählt mir, was mit euch los ist!" Harry und Remus sahen sich kurz an, dann wandten sie wie auf Kommando die Blicke zu Sirius. Dieser saß zusammengesunken am Tisch, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, und schwieg. Dumbledore wartete einen Moment, dann fragte er freundlich: "Sirius, gibt es ein Problem?" Sirius ließ plötzlich die Hände sinken und sah auf. Dann sagte er mit erstickter Stimme: "Problem? Ich bin das Problem! Ich bin hier, um Harry zu schützen und bringe nicht einmal mehr einen Patronus zustande!" "Sirius!" "Padfoot!" Harry und Remus waren gleichzeitig aufgesprungen. Remus, der näher bei Sirius saß, war mit zwei Schritten neben ihm, fasste ihn an den Schultern und zwang seinen Freund so, ihn anzusehen. "Padfoot, es ist nicht deine Schuld! Hör auf, dir für alles, was schiefgeht oder schiefgegangen ist, Vorwürfe zu machen! Niemand sonst hier tut das!"  
  
Sirius lachte bitter. "Sicher, es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, jemanden zu schützen - hör auf, Moony, das glaubst du doch selber nicht!" Remus seufzte leise. "Die Diskussion hatten wir schon ein paarmal, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Und du solltest wissen, dass ich nichts sage, was ich nicht so meine. Bei Merlin, Sirius, du warst den Dementoren zwölf Jahre lang ausgesetzt - es wäre ein Wunder, wenn du noch auf Anhieb einen Patronus beschwören könntest! Immerhin hast du deine Sinne noch weit genug zusammen gehabt, um es zu versuchen - das ist mehr, als ich von jemandem in deiner Situation erwartet hätte!"  
  
Jetzt ging auch Harry zu Sirius, setzte sich neben ihn und fasste nach seinem Handgelenk. "Sirius, Remus hat Recht - der Einzige, der dir hier Vorwürfe macht, bist du selber! Weißt du, was ich glaube? Du hast überhaupt nicht mehr genügend glückliche Erinnerungen, um einen echten Patronus zu beschwören, weil du die viel zu lange unterdrücken musstest. Ich habe das doch gestern abend gesehen, als du bei uns warst - unser Gemeinschaftsraum und der Schlafsaal haben dich an deine Schulzeit erinnert, nicht wahr? Und du bist gegangen, weil du vor glücklichen Erinnerungen Angst hast." Sirius sah Harry ungläubig an. "Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
  
Harry grinste. "Hey, vergiss nicht, wer hier der Patronus-Experte ist! Ich habe so oft mit Remus zusammen gearbeitet, dass ich inzwischen wirklich weiß, worauf es bei glücklichen Erinnerungen ankommt - und ich weiß von vor zwei Jahren, wie schwierig es ist, auf Anhieb welche zu finden. Komm schon, Sirius, wir trainieren dich - Remus besorgt einen neuen Boggart, und dann wird geübt. Und Remus hilft dir bestimmt, wieder ein paar glückliche Erinnerungen zu finden, nicht wahr?" Remus nickte. "Natürlich. Sirius, akzeptiere bitte endlich, dass du nicht einfach da weitermachen kannst, wo du vor vierzehn Jahren aufhören musstest - das ist ein langsamer Prozess, und den schaffst du nur, wenn du dir das immer wieder bewusst machst. Komm jetzt mit - ich habe in meinem Büro noch eine große Tafel Schokolade, die gehört dir - aber nur, wenn du aufhörst, in Selbstmitleid zu versinken!"  
  
--------------------  
  
Und? Wie war das? Bekomme ich wieder Reviews? Kritiken, Lobeshymnen, irgendwas? Biiiitteee!  
  
Eine kleine Werbung noch in eigener Sache, für alle, die Englisch können und Order of the Phoenix gelesen haben: Wenn ff.net mich lässt, lade ich gleichzeitig mit diesem Kapitel eine kurze Englische Fic hoch, die sich mit dem Tod in HP 5 beschäftigt... 


	24. Dementoren und Quidditch

Hallo alle zusammen, da bin ich wieder! Vorab, wie immer, danke für eure Reviews!  
  
Thorin, ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen - ist ja echt mutig, dass du dich an die englische Version rantraust, wenn du noch nicht viel Englisch kannst, alle Achtung! Wenn du Probleme haben solltest und irgendwas nicht verstehst, melde dich, meine email-Adresse steht in meinem Profile!  
  
Jenny, danke, ich hoffe, es gefällt dir weiterhin!  
  
lara: Wie du siehst, beherrsche auch die subtile Kunst der Siri-Folter ;- ))... aber eine Bitte habe ich: da wahrscheinlich die meisten Order of the Phoenix noch nicht gelesen haben, bitte auch in den Reviews keine Spoiler, wir wollen keinem den Spaß (oder auch nicht Spaß) verderben - und man glaubt gar nicht, wie viele Leute trotz der Verbreitung in den Medien noch nicht wissen (wollen) wer stirbt etc.  
  
Matjes: wollen mal schau'n, was wir für Siri tun können... ich verrate nur so viel: in diesem Kapitel wird kräftig dran gearbeitet. Und zu den beiden Mädchen: Mädchen können ja so schwatzhaft sein - manchmal aber auch verdammt gut darin, ein Geheimnis zu wahren... Natürlich interessiert mich, ob es bei deiner Tante schön war, sonst hätte ich doch nicht gefragt!  
  
Alinija, ich verspreche noch mal hoch und heilig, dass Francis nicht vergessen ist! Und zu den schönen Erinnerungen: hier kommen ein paar!  
  
Auxia, ich schaffe es leider im Moment nicht, zwei Kapitel gleichzeitig hochzuladen. Bei den Rückblicken ging das nur, weil ich die schon im Voraus komplett fertig hatte und außerdem die eigentliche Storyline nicht zu lange unterbrechen wollte. Aber ich freue mich, dass ein bisschen mehr Spannung da ist!  
  
Alex, danke für deine Beurteilung als "wunderbar", das nehme ich als ganz dickes Kompliment! Ich kann mir Siri einfach nicht anders als als Schürzenjäger vorstellen, und ich glaube, so geht es den meisten (selbst denen, die am Ende ein Slash- Pairing basteln!). Und keine Sorge, Remus' zweiter Vorname kommt noch, ich weiß nur noch nicht genau, wann. Könnte noch etwas dauern, aber kommen wird er garantiert!  
  
Zum Disclaimer: blah blah nicht JKR blah blah nur Francis Truman, Lisande Career und Moussa... blah blah  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapitel 24 - Dementoren und Quidditch  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry bereits früh vor Remus' Bürotür. Unter seinem Arm klemmte das Fotoalbum, das Hagrid ihm zusammengestellt hatte und das durch die Fotos, die Remus ihm zu seinem Geburtstag geschickt hatte, erweitert worden war. Remus öffnete die Tür, lächelte Harry aufmunternd zu und ließ ihn eintreten. "Guten Morgen, Harry - setz dich, Sirius kommt gleich. Möchtest du einen Tee?" Harry lächelte und nickte. "Gerne - ich habe noch nicht gefrühstückt." "Ich auch nicht. Außerdem ist es noch viel zu früh!" Harry drehte sich um und sah Sirius, der gähnend in der Tür zum Nebenraum aufgetaucht war, grinsend an. "Morgen, Sirius! Setz dich, ich habe was mitgebracht." Er musterte Sirius aufmerksam und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sein Pate wieder ruhiger zu sein schien. Er machte zwar einen müden, aber nicht so deprimierten Eindruck wie am Abend zuvor. Sirius ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Harry fallen, nahm seine Teetasse und trank sie mit einem Zug leer. "Hmm, gut - machst du mir auch einen, Moony?" Remus lächelte und stellte Harry eine volle Tasse hin, dann füllte er die Tasse, die Sirius gerade geleert hatte, wieder auf. "Verdient hast du es ja eigentlich nicht, aber ausnahmsweise..."  
  
Harry trank einen Schluck Tee, dann legte er das Fotoalbum auf den Tisch, schlug es auf und schob es Sirius hin. "Ich habe gedacht, du kannst mir ein bisschen was zu den Fotos erzählen - hier zum Beispiel, wann war das?" Er deutete auf ein Foto von vier Jungen von vielleicht siebzehn Jahren. Das Foto war offenbar in einem Pub entstanden, Harry vermutete, das es sich um die Drei Besen handelte. Drei von den Vieren kannte er - Sirius, seinen Vater und Remus, den vierten hatte er noch nie gesehen. Die vier standen auf einem langen Tisch, hatten sich die Arme um die Schultern gelegt und tanzten lachend.  
  
Sirius warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Foto und fing dann ebenfalls an zu lachen. "Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wann das war - irgendein Wochenende in unserem siebten Jahr, würde ich sagen. Das ist Ouzo - er ist Grieche, heißt eigentlich Yannis Perdikis, und er wollte uns unbedingt Sirtaki beibringen - das da war das Ergebnis. Ouzo ist direkt nach unserem Abschluss wieder nach Griechenland gegangen, ich weiß gar nicht, was aus ihm geworden ist." Er grinste breit, dann wandte er sich an Remus. "Moony, hast du eigentlich noch mal was von ihm gehört?" Remus lächelte. "Wir haben uns hin und wieder geschrieben. Yannis hat ziemlich früh geheiratet und jetzt hat er zwei Quidditch-Mannschaften Kinder, mindestens zweimal Zwillinge darunter - wenigstens war das der Stand vor einem Jahr." Harry grinste ebenfalls. "Oh Mann, wieviel Butterbier muss man getrunken haben, um so was zu veranstalten?" Er deutete auf das Foto, und Sirius grinste zurück. "Kein Butterbier, fürchte ich - Yannis' Spitzname war nicht umsonst Ouzo."  
  
Remus lächelte, dann blätterte er ein paar Seiten weiter und deutete auf ein anderes Foto. "Erzähl ihm dazu etwas, Padfoot." Sirius betrachtete das Foto nachdenklich, mit einem sehnsüchtigen kleinen Lächeln. Es zeigte ihn in einem gemütlich aussehenden Wohnzimmer. Im Hintergrund war ein großer Kamin zusehen, im Vordergrund kniete Sirius - ein paar Jahre älter als auf dem Sirtaki-Foto - mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf dem Boden, während ein kleiner Junge mit schwarzen, strubbeligen Haaren und leuchtend grünen Augen unsicher auf ihn zu tapste. Kurz bevor er bei Sirius ankam stolperte er, und Sirius fing ihn lachend auf.  
  
Sirius sah Harry an, dann sagte er leise: "Du warst früh dran mit dem Laufen lernen - das da war kurz vor deinem ersten Geburtstag. Lily hat mir nie verziehen, dass deine ersten Schritte ohne Hilfe zu mir geführt haben und nicht zu ihr. Aber dein erstes Wort war dafür Mum." Remus lächelte. "Und das zweite war Moony - und das haben sowohl James als auch Sirius mir nie verziehen." Sie saßen noch lange zusammen über dem Fotoalbum, während Sirius und Remus abwechselnd Geschichten zu den einzelnen Bildern erzählten. Als Harry schließlich ging, hatte er das Gefühl, Sirius wesentlich entspannter zurückzulassen, als er ihn vorgefunden hatte.  
  
In den folgenden Tagen wurden die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen deutlich erhöht. Inzwischen schien man überall auf Lehrer zu treffen, wohin man auch ging, und Harry stellte fest, dass es unmöglich geworden war, das Schloss zu verlassen. Hinzu kam, dass sowohl Sirius als auch Remus ihm immer wieder einschärften, dass es gerade für ihn zu gefährlich war, allein oder nur in Rons und Hermines Begleitung außerhalb des Schlosses zu sein, und auch Hermine schloss sich energisch dieser Meinung an. Ron hingegen teilte Harrys Meinung, dass die Sorgen übertrieben waren, und fasste diese Meinung in einen Satz: "Was stellen die sich eigentlich vor, wie wir zum Unterricht kommen sollen? Kräuterkunde und Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe können sie schließlich schlecht in ein Klassenzimmer legen, oder?" Harry nickte energisch, aber Hermine blieb bei ihrer Meinung.  
  
Es gab für Harry aber auch Gelegenheiten, sich über die letzten Ereignisse zu freuen. Kurz nach Weihnachten wollte er gerade nach dem Mittagessen zusammen mit den anderen Gryffindors die Große Halle verlassen, als Cho ihn ansprach. "Ähm, Harry - hast du wohl etwas Zeit? Ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen." Harry spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Er hatte jetzt schon so lange auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, um mit Cho zu sprechen, und jetzt kam sie auf ihn zu! Er lächelte dümmlich, murmelte etwas, das man als "Ja klar!" verstehen konnte und warf Ron, der vielsagend grinste, einen bösen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder Cho zuwandte. "Ähm, ja, was gibt es denn?" Cho lächelte verlegen. "Können wir irgendwo hingehen, wo uns niemand hört?" Harry nickte und folgte ihr die Treppen hoch und in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Cho setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und bedeutete Harry, sich neben sie zu setzen, dann sagte sie leise: "Weißt du, Harry, ich habe lange über diese Geschichte mit den Dementoren nachgedacht - und ich verstehe immer noch nicht so ganz, wieso Sirius Black unschuldig ist - und was du mit ihm zu tun hast. Erzählst du mir die ganze Geschichte?"  
  
Harry wusste nicht, ob er enttäuscht oder erleichtert sein sollte, dass Cho ihn deswegen angesprochen hatte - aber immerhin war das ein Anfang. Also räusperte er sich, dann sagte er: "Sirius ist mein Pate. Die ganze Geschichte ist ziemlich lang - hast du Zeit?" Cho nickte, und Harry fing an, die Geschichte, die Remus und Sirius vor über einem Jahr in der Heulenden Hütte erzählt hatten, für Cho zu wiederholen. Als er endete, herrschte eine Zeitlang Stille, dann sagte Cho leise: "Und ihr alle habt also diesen - Wormtail - gesehen?" Harry nickte. "Ja, aber er ist wieder entkommen, und deshalb können wir Sirius' Unschuld nicht beweisen." Cho schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich verstehe das ehrlich gesagt nicht. Wenn du und Ron und Hermine und vor allem auch Professor Lupin doch alles gesehen habt, und wenn dieser Kerl sogar vor euch ein Geständnis abgelegt hat - dann muss das Ministerium euch doch glauben!" Harry seufzte. "Das sollte man annehmen, aber Ron, Hermine und ich waren erst dreizehn und Re - Professor Lupin ist ein Werwolf, und deshalb waren wir alle nicht vertrauenswürdig. Aber jetzt, wo es diese neue Abteilungsleiterin gibt, könnte sich vielleicht etwas ändern - wenigstens sind jetzt unsere Aussagen zu Protokoll genommen worden.  
  
Cho lächelte. "Ich habe von Miss Career gehört. Sie ist in Ravenclaw ziemlich bekannt - sie muss eine tolle Quidditch-Hüterin gewesen sein." "Wie, sie hat Quidditch gespielt?" Harry grinste. "Hey, das macht sie doch gleich sympathisch, nicht wahr?" Cho nickte grinsend. "Oh ja, auf jeden Fall. Aber ich sollte nicht zu laut schreien - ich habe gegen Slytherin lausig gespielt." Sie seufzte leise, und Harry schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "So ein Blödsinn - Malfoy hat den Schnatz doch bloß aus Versehen gefangen! Außerdem heißt das doch noch gar nichts, wir müssen beide noch gegen Hufflepuff spielen, und gegeneinander, und Gryffindor und Hufflepuff auch noch gegen Slytherin - da kann sich noch viel tun. Hey, vielleicht sehen wir uns ja im Finale wieder!" Cho lächelte Harry dankbar an. "Ja, das wäre doch mal was - ich würde zu gern Slytherin auf dem letzten Platz sehen!  
  
Aber jetzt ist es schon ganz schön spät, ich wollte mit Evelyn noch die Astronomie-Ferienaufgabe machen. Harry, wenn du Mr. Black siehst - sag ihm bitte, dass ich euch glaube, ja? Und dass ich hoffe, dass seine Unschuld bald bewiesen werden kann." Die beiden verließen das Klassenzimmer und trennten sich dann, um in ihre jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen. Auf Harrys Gesicht lag ein leichtes Lächeln - so ein langes Gespräch mit Cho hatte er noch nie gehabt, und bis auf den Anfang war er noch nicht einmal dabei rot geworden!  
  
In den folgenden Tagen häuften sich die Meldungen über Angriffe auf Muggelfamilien und muggelgeborene Zauberer, und in Hogwarts begann man sich Sorgen zu machen, ob alle Schüler aus den Ferien zurückkommen würden. Die Sorgen erwiesen sich als unbegründet - nach den Ferien waren alle Schüler wieder anwesend, aber wie sich herausstellte, hatten doch einige von ihnen Verluste in der engeren Familie zu beklagen. Beim ersten Abendessen nach den Ferien erhob sich Professor Dumbledore zu einer kleinen Ansprache:  
  
"Wie ihr alle wisst, ist inzwischen bewiesen, dass Lord Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist und dass er versucht, wieder an die Macht zu kommen. Hier in der Schule und auf den Ländereien sind daher die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen noch einmal deutlich erhöht worden, und wir haben uns auch Gedanken gemacht, wie es weitergehen soll. Unsere Überlegungen sind zunächst in die Richtung gegangen, dass alle im Freien stattfindenden Unterrichtsfächer sowie auch die Quidditch-Spiele gestrichen werden sollten."  
  
Ein empörtes Murmeln ging durch die Schülerreihen. Quidditch streichen? Die Weasley-Zwillinge schrien empört auf, aber Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hand. "Ich weiß, dass dieser Gedanke euch nicht gefällt, und es wird euch beruhigen, dass wir davon auch wieder abgekommen sind. Statt dessen haben wir uns darauf geeinigt, dass die Schutzzauber, die das Gelände umgeben, verstärkt werden sollten, was auch bereits geschehen ist. Wir wollen durch diese Maßnahmen den Schulalltag so normal wie möglich weiterlaufen lassen. Der Gedanke, der dahinter steht, ist einfach - wir Lehrer sind der Meinung, dass wir uns nicht in eine Panik steigern wollen, die es Voldemort nur vereinfachen würde, seine alte Macht wieder aufzubauen. Statt dessen wollen wir mit allen Mitteln gegen seinen Aufstieg ankämpfen, und dazu gehört auch, dass wir unser Leben weiterleben. Eines mussten wir allerdings streichen, und das sind die Besuche in Hogsmeade, da wir dort eure Sicherheit nicht so umfassend gewährleisten können, wie hier im Schloss und auf den Ländereien." Vereinzelter Applaus erhob sich, der langsam lauter wurde. Professor Dumbledore wartete gütig lächelnd ab, bis wieder Ruhe herrschte, und fuhr dann fort:  
  
"Der Unterricht wird also Morgen nach den bisherigen Stundenplänen weitergeführt. Das nächste Quidditch-Spiel findet in zwei Wochen zwischen Hufflepuff und Gryffindor statt. Ich bitte euch alle, die Gefahr, die von Voldemort ausgeht, nicht zu unterschätzen, aber ich bitte euch ebenso, euch dadurch nicht in eine Panik zu steigern. Und jetzt wünsche ich allen einen guten Appetit!"  
  
Die Zeit bis zum Quidditch-Spiel verging erstaunlich schnell, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass Harrys Tage von morgens bis abends komplett ausgefüllt waren. Bereits im letzten Jahr hatten sie einen deutlichen Anstieg der Hausaufgaben festgestellt, und das wurde in diesem Jahr noch einmal drastisch erhöht. Hinzu kam fast tägliches Quidditch-Training, und so oft wie möglich besuchte Harry auch Sirius, dem diese Besuche gut zu tun schienen. Wenige Tage nach den Ferien bat Remus Harry ausdrücklich zu sich - er hatte einen neuen Boggart gefunden, mit dessen Hilfe Sirius trainiert werden sollte. Remus lächelte Harry verschwörerisch zu: "Er weiß noch nichts davon - ich glaube, es ist das beste, ihn ins kalte Wasser zu stoßen. Komm einfach heute abend vorbei, wir unterhalten uns ein bißchen, und dann lasse ich den Boggart raus - Sirius soll ihm in einer möglichst realistischen Situation gegenüberstehen."  
  
Also stand Harry am Abend wieder einmal vor Remus Büro, das Fotoalbum unter dem Arm und etliche Schokofrösche in der Tasche. Remus ließ ihn lächelnd ein, und kurz darauf saß er neben Sirius am Tisch und stellte ihm Fragen zu den einzelnen Fotos. Nach einiger Zeit - sie betrachteten gerade ein Foto vom Abschlussball der Marauders - stand Remus auf und sagte: "Zu dem Foto gehören eigentlich noch ein paar andere - ich suche sie mal eben raus." Er trat zum Schrank und öffnete ihn, wobei er darauf achtete, aus dem Weg zu bleiben, und auch Harry rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, so dass Sirius, der dem Schrank gegenübersaß, einen direkten Blick auf diesen hatte - und damit auch auf den Dementor, der langsam aus dem Schrank schwebte.  
  
Harry beobachtete seinen Paten genau. Sowohl er als auch Remus waren bereit, umgehend einzuschreiten, aber wie sich herausstellte, war es nicht nötig. Sirius hatte den Dementor kaum erblickt, als er auch schon aufsprang, in der gleichen Bewegung seinen Zauberstab zückte und auf ihn richtete. "Expecto Patronum!" Die silberne Gestalt, die sich daraufhin aus seinem Zauberstab löste, war keinesfalls dünn und konturlos - es war ein großer, zottiger Hund, der auf den Dementor zuschoss und ihn zum Stolpern brachte. Sowohl Harry als auch Remus applaudierten, dann trat Remus dem Boggart entgegen, der sich umgehend in den Mond verwandelte und von Remus wieder in den Schrank getrieben wurde.  
  
Remus schloss die Türen und drehte sich zu Harry und Sirius um. Letzterer betrachtete sprachlos seinen Zauberstab, während Harry breit grinste. "Lag wohl doch an den Erinnerungen, nicht wahr?" Sirius nickte langsam, dann warf er Remus einen erzwungen bösen Blick zu. "Du bist ganz schön hinterhältig geworden, mein Freund - so kenne ich dich nicht!" Remus lächelte sanft. "Hinterhältig? Wenn ich das bin, muss das an deinem schlechten Einfluss liegen, Padfoot!" Sirius lachte. "Habe ich es endlich geschafft, dich zu verderben, Moony? Gut, das war meine Absicht!" Dann wurde er plötzlich ernst. "Aber ich muss euch beiden danken - mir haben wirklich glückliche Erinnerungen gefehlt."  
  
Harry lächelte. "Hey, kein Thema - ich habe mindestens so viel davon gehabt, wie du! - Wisst ihr, was ich interessant finde? Mein Patronus ist ein Hirsch, deiner ein Hund und Remus' ein Wolf!" Sirius nickte. "Ja - der größte Teil der Marauders ist wieder zusammen, Harry." "Ja, aber das wollte ich damit nicht sagen. Mein Hirsch ist klar, deinen Hund verstehe ich auch noch - aber Remus, dass dein Patronus ausgerechnet ein Wolf ist, das verstehe ich nicht! Ich meine, du hasst ihn doch eigentlich, nicht wahr?"  
  
Remus nickte. "Ja - aber ich habe auch glückliche Erinnerungen an den Wolf, Harry. Und wenn ich einen Patronus beschwören muss, denke ich immer an das gleiche Ereignis, und deshalb ist es wahrscheinlich der Wolf." Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Jetzt wollen wir die ganze Geschichte hören, Moony - woran denkst du?" Remus lächelte, dann sagte er leise: "An eine Geburtstagsparty. Eine Party, die wir in der Heulenden Hütte gefeiert haben." Sirius sah Remus einen Moment lang schweigend an, dann murmelte er verlegen: "So viel hat es dir bedeutet? Dann hat es sich wirklich gelohnt!"  
  
Harry sah fragend von einem zum anderen. "Wovon redet ihr? Was war auf dieser Party, Remus?" Remus lächelte, dann sagte er leise: "Auf dieser Party haben mir Sirius, dein Vater und Peter gesagt, dass sie Animagi geworden sind, um mir in Vollmondnächten Gesellschaft leisten zu können. Das war Anfang unseres fünften Schuljahres, und danach waren die Vollmondnächte die beste Zeit in meinem Leben."  
  
Die drei saßen eine Weile schweigend zusammen, dann nahm Harry seinen Mut zusammen und stellte seinem Paten die Frage, die ihn jetzt schon lange interessierte. "Sirius - was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Professor Truman?" Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Was sollte mit ihr sein? Sie ist Moonys Halbschwester, das weißt du doch." Harry wurde rot, dann murmelte er: "Ich weiß - ich meinte eigentlich auch: was ist mit ihr und dir?" "Nichts." "Nichts?" "Nichts." Sirius seufzte leise, dann ergänzte er: "Jedenfalls im Moment nicht. Wir haben miteinander gesprochen - und... wir sind übereingekommen, es dabei zu belassen. Wenigstens jetzt noch." Harry legte den Kopf schief und sah seinen Paten fragend an. "Warum? Hast du sie denn nicht - gerne?" Sirius lachte leise. "Ich habe Francis sogar sehr gerne, Harry, und wenn die Situation anders wäre, könnte durchaus .... mehr .... daraus werden, aber nicht so. Ich bin immer noch auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium, und bevor ich nicht die Wahrheit bewiesen habe, werde ich mich auf nichts weiter einlassen."  
  
Harry zuckte die Schultern, dann sagte er leise: "Schade." Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Schade?" Harry nickte. "Es tut mir leid für dich." Sirius musterte ihn nachdenklich. "Es gäbe da noch einen Punkt zu klären - so ganz generell. Du weißt, wenn mein Name reingewaschen ist, hätte ich es gerne, dass du zu mir ziehst - was wäre dann, wenn es da eine Frau gäbe?" Harry grinste. "Wenn sie nett ist, wäre das doch cool!" Dann wurde er plötzlich ernst und setzte leise hinzu: "Ich habe doch noch nie eine richtige Familie gehabt..."  
  
*  
  
"Der Boden ist gefroren - gut, dann können wir uns schnell abstoßen, damit hatten die Hufflepuffs immer schon Probleme. Die Sonne ist nicht so gut - so tief, wie sie steht, werden wir ziemlich geblendet. Harry, du musst ganz besonders aufpassen, der Schnatz wird sehr schwer zu erkennen sein, aber wir müssen alle vorsichtig sein - die Klatscher verstecken sich gerne in der Sonne. Fred, George, achtet darauf!"  
  
Die Gryffindor-Quidditch-Mannschaft nickte pflichtschuldig zu Alicias Worten. Endlich war der Tag des Spiels gegen Hufflepuff herangekommen, in einer halben Stunde war es soweit, und sie gingen noch ein letztes Mal die Gegebenheiten durch. Es war ein kalter, aber sonniger Wintertag, der Boden war mit einer hauchdünnen Schneedecke bedeckt und, wie Alicia festgestellt hatte, hartgefroren - eigentlich gute Bedingungen für ein Quidditch-Spiel, wenn da nicht die Sonne gewesen wäre!  
  
Harry blinzelte in die Sonne, dann fragte er Alicia: "Hast du eigentlich inzwischen rausgefunden, wer Hufflepuff-Sucher ist?" Alicia nickte. "Ja, eine Viertklässlerin - Alexa Perdikis. Frag mich bitte nicht, wie sie ist - ich habe sie nur einmal ziemlich flüchtig gesehen und kann dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass sie die richtige Figur hat - klein und leicht." Harry runzelte die Stirn. Der Name Perdikis kam ihm bekannt vor, aber er konnte ihn nicht einsortieren. Alicia nickte der Mannschaft zu und sagte: "Es ist gleich soweit - Umkleideräume!"  
  
Als die Mannschaften aufs Feld marschierten und Harry zum ersten Mal die gegnerische Sucherin sah, fiel ihm wieder ein, woher er den Namen kannte. Das Mädchen war tatsächlich klein und zierlich, hatte dunkle, glutvolle Augen und lange, schwarze Locken, die sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden trug. Harry grinste innerlich - Alexa musste die Tochter von Yannis Perdikis, dem Schulkollegen von Sirius, Remus und seinem Vater sein. Ob sie wohl wusste, welchen Spitznamen ihr Vater in der Schule gehabt hatte? Harrys Gedanken wurden von Madam Hooch abgelenkt, die die Mannschaftskapitäne aufforderte, sich zu begrüßen, und gleich darauf erfolgte der Pfiff. Harry stieß sich kraftvoll ab, gewann an Höhe und beobachtete, wie die Klatscher in die Luft stiegen, gefolgt vom Schnatz. Gleich darauf warf Madam Hooch den Quaffle, und das Spiel begann. Wie immer wurde es von Lee Jordan, dem Freund der Weasley-Zwillinge, kommentiert:  
  
"Uuund das Spiel hat begonnen! Beide Mannschaften haben in diesem Jahr neue Spieler bekommen! Hüterin für Gryffindor ist Diana Hunter aus der siebten Klasse, und Hufflepuff hat eine neue Sucherin - Alexa Perdikis aus der vierten. Gryffindor im Ballbesitz, das ist Angelina Johnson, Pass zu Katie Bell, zurück zu Johnson, Bell, Johnson, das geht ja hin und her, jetzt hat Alicia Spinnet den Ball - Alicia ist neuer Mannschaftskapitän von Gryffindor - und Too - nein, kein Tor, Angus McIntosh hat ihn abgewehrt! Ach ja, McIntosh ist seit diesem Jahr Mannschaftskapitän für Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff jetzt im Ballbesitz, autsch, das war knapp, der Klatscher von Fred - nein, entschuldige, George Weasley hätte beinahe gesessen, aber Ben Hursley konnte ausweichen und dabei den Ball behalten! Hursley ist auf dem Weg zum Tor, aber da muss er erst einmal an Angelina Johnson vorbei! Und da ist auch schon der nächste Klatscher, dieses Mal war es aber wirklich Fred, uuund - Hursley weicht wieder aus, aber verliert den Ball an Johnson, Johnson gibt ab an Bell, Bell an Spinnet, wieder Johnson und Tooor! Zehn zu Null für Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry, der hoch über den anderen Spielern flog und aufmerksam nach dem Schnatz und verirrten Klatschern Ausschau hielt, hörte die Gryffindors unten in den Ständen jubeln und ließ sich kurz ablenken. Ganz weit oben in den Tribünen entdeckte er Ron und Hermine, eingehüllt in lange, rot-goldene Schals - und zwischen ihnen stand ein großer, vertrauter Hund, der ebenfalls einen Gryffindor-Schal um den Hals geschlungen hatte. Harry grinste, glücklich, dass sein Pate dem Spiel zusehen konnte, und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf das Spiel.  
  
Zwei Stunden später hatte Harry immer noch keine Spur vom Schnatz entdeckt, und allmählich wurde es ungemütlich. Harry war durchgefroren und seine Augen schmerzten von der hellen Sonne. Aber auch Alexa Perdikis schien mit dem Wetter zu kämpfen - sie schien sich zu bemühen, nicht auf ihrem Besen zu zittern. Inzwischen stand es Einhundertundzwanzig zu Einhundertunddreißig für Hufflepuff, und Alicia hatte Harry im Vorbeifliegen mehrmals gemahnt, den Schnatz möglichst bald zu fangen. Harry verdrehte die Augen - mehr als Suchen konnte er nicht! Aber Moment mal - was glitzerte denn da unten bei den Zuschauerrängen? Nein, nur eine Brille, McGonagalls, wenn er das richtig sah - aber da, fünf Meter über Angelina - das war der Schnatz! Im gleichen Moment startet auch Alexa durch, und die beiden Sucher jagten dicht nebeneinander auf den Schnatz zu. Lee Jordans Kommentar wurde plötzlich deutlich schneller, als er versuchte, mit den Ereignissen Schritt zu halten:  
  
"Die Sucher haben den Schnatz entdeckt! Jetzt wird es spannend, wer auch immer den Schnatz fängt, gewinnt damit für seine Mannschaft das Spiel! Gerade erzielt Katie Bell noch ein Tor für Gryffindor, beide Mannschaften haben damit einhundertunddreißig Punkte! Harry, leg los! Harry Potter fliegt immer noch seinen Feuerblitz, aber Alexa Perdikis hat nur einen Nimbus 2000, der dem Feuerblitz unterlegen ist! Harry Potter hatte von Anfang an einen kleinen Vorsprung, den er noch ausbauen konnte - und jaaaaa! Harry Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen! Damit gewinnt Gryffindor mit zweihundertundachtzig zu einhundertunddreißig Punkten!"  
  
--------------------  
  
Es lebe Quidditch! Wer auch dieser Meinung ist, sollte Reviews schreiben - und wer anderer Meinung ist, sollte es erst recht tun! Im nächsten Kapitel wird mal wieder ein bisschen ermittelt... 


	25. Die Heulende Hütte

Und wieder einmal danke für eure ausführlichen Reviews - aber warum waren es dieses Mal nur sechs? (Ihr habt mich in letzter Zeit zu sehr verwöhnt, sechs empfinde ich nicht mehr als viel...!) Ich hoffe, das liegt daran, dass ihr alle noch OotP lest oder dass bei euch so schönes Wetter ist, dass ihr was besseres zu tun habt, als im Internet rumzuhängen (hier regnet es seit einer Woche, Mistwetter)  
  
Jenny, das Quidditch-Spiel hat dir gefallen? Gut, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob die Kommentare glaubwürdig waren...  
  
lara, die Szene mit dem Fotoalbum hat mir auch besonderen Spaß gemacht - mal schauen, vielleicht schreibe ich nochmal sowas! Und auch die Patronus- Nachhilfe für Sirius war spaßig zu schreiben...  
  
1234567890 (wo sind deine Klammern geblieben?): du hast recht, dem Schluss fehlte ein bisschen was, aber als ich das gemerkt habe, ist mir kein besserer eingefallen. Ich versuche, die Kapitel künftig besser abzuschließen, versprochen!  
  
Matjes, auch dir gefällt also das Quidditch? Da bin ich wirklich froh! Ein Spiel (rate mal welches) werde ich noch ausführlich beschreiben, die anderen werden nur erwähnt. Ob Sirius bald frei sein wird? Mal sehen, was Miss Career dazu zu sagen hat!  
  
Alex: wie schon gesagt, ich mag die Fotos auch - und wenn Francis ihren Willen bekommt, wird Sirius garantiert nicht mehr lange Single sein...  
  
Auxia: danke schön, ich versuche, weiterhin spannend zu bleiben!  
  
Disclaimer: Ist bekannt, oder?  
  
Und hier ist:  
  
Kapitel 25 - Die Heulende Hütte  
  
In den folgenden Wochen kamen immer mehr Meldungen über Angriffe der Death Eater, das Dunkle Mal wurde immer öfter gesehen, und wenn man dem Tagespropheten glauben konnte, dann gab inzwischen die Abteilungsleiterin für magische Strafverfolgung offen zu, dass Lord Voldemort zurück war und erneut versuchte, seine Macht aufzubauen.  
  
In Hogwarts selbst merkte man nicht viel von den Ereignissen - der Unterricht lief wie immer, auch Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde wurden ohne Einschränkungen oder offensichtliche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen unterrichtet. Nur die Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten holten die Wirklichkeit in die Schule - und hin und wieder sah man Schüler mit verweinten, entsetzten oder fassungslosen Gesichtern. Die wenigsten sprachen darüber, aber allen war klar, dass diese Schüler schlechte Nachrichten aus ihren Familien erhalten hatten.  
  
Ein weiterer Hinweis für die erhöhten Aktivitäten der Death Eater war - wenigstens für diejenigen, die Bescheid wussten - die häufige Abwesenheit Professor Snapes. Zwar versäumte er fast keinen Unterricht (und wenn er es tat, wurde er zum großen Vergnügen der Gryffindors von Professor Truman vertreten), aber bei den Mahlzeiten fehlte er oft, und im Unterricht wirkte er immer müder und gereizter. Neville wagte sich inzwischen kaum noch in die Gewölbe, weil er regelmäßig das erste Opfer von Snapes Launen war, und auch für die übrigen Gryffindors wurde der Zaubertrankunterricht immer unerträglicher. Eine Erleichterung waren lediglich die Stunden, in denen Professor Truman den Unterricht übernahm - Höhepunkt dieser Stunden war ein Nachmittag, an dem Neville einen wirksamen Trank gegen Sodbrennen zustande brachte und dafür von Professor Truman umgehend mit fünfzehn Punkten belohnt wurde. Dass er direkt im Anschluss aus lauter Verlegenheit seinen Kessel umwarf, tat der allgemeinen Stimmung keinen Abbruch.  
  
Bis zu den Osterferien fanden drei weitere Quidditch-Spiele statt. Ravenclaw schlug Hufflepuff mit dreihundert zu einhundertfünfzig Punkten; Hufflepuff rang Slytherin einen Gleichstand ab - Alexa Perdikis hatte sich entschieden, den Schnatz zu fangen, als Slytherin mit einhundertachtzig zu dreißig Punkten in Führung lag, weil klar war, dass Hufflepuff nicht mehr aufholen konnte, nachdem der beste der Jäger nach einem Klatscher-Treffer mit einer Gehirnerschütterung ausgeschieden war. Im letzten Spiel vor den Ferien, Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw, hatte Harry fast seinen Erfolg aus dem 2. Schuljahr gegen Hufflepuff wiederholen können und den Schnatz nach sieben Minuten gefangen, was Gryffindor mit hundertsiebzig zu vierzig Punkten den Sieg brachte.  
  
Das ließ noch zwei Spiele offen, die nach den Osterferien ausgetragen werden würden: Gryffindor gegen Slytherin und das Endspiel, für das Gryffindor sich bereits durch die zwei ausgetragenen Spiele qualifiziert hatte. Als Gegner im Endspiel kamen momentan noch Ravenclaw oder Slytherin in Frage - das hing von dem Ergebnis des Spieles gegen Slytherin ab. Sollte Slytherin mehr als einhundertundzwanzig Punkte erringen, würden sie im Finale sein, ansonsten waren die Ravenclaws die zweite Mannschaft im Finale.  
  
In der ersten Woche der Osterferien kam überraschender Besuch nach Hogwarts. Harry kam gerade nach dem Frühstück aus der großen Halle, als er eine junge Hexe in leuchtenden, königsblauen Roben in der Eingangshalle mit dem winzigen Professor Flitwick reden sah. Harry wunderte sich - er kannte die Frau nicht, und nach Hogwarts kam selten Besuch, gerade jetzt waren Fremde ungewöhnlich. Die Hexe hatte langes, honigblondes Haar, das ihr in sanften Wellen über den Rücken fiel.  
  
"Ist das nicht Miss Career?" Harry drehte sich zu Hermine um, die neben ihm aufgetaucht war. Dicht hinter ihr stand Ron. Harry warf noch einen kurzen Blick zu der Hexe - ja, es war Miss Career. Ohne ihren strengen Knoten und die dienstlich wirkenden Pepita-Roben hatte er sie nur nicht erkannt. Die Frage, weshalb sie hier war, wurde ihm von Remus abgenommen, der gerade die Treppe herunter kam.  
  
"Lisande?" Die Abteilungsleiterin drehte sich um und lächelte Remus an. "Hallo Remus. Du siehst - überrascht aus." Remus nickte flüchtig, nahm jedoch ihre angebotene Hand und zog sie kurz an die Lippen. "Ich muss gestehen, dass ich dich hier nicht erwartet hätte." Sie lächelte, von seiner höflichen und schon fast altmodisch anmutenden Geste offenbar kein bisschen überrascht, dann sagte sie: "Ich bin mit Francis verabredet - ich hatte das Gefühl, mal aus dem Ministerium raus zu müssen. Und ich glaube, Perce ist glücklich, mich mal nicht zu sehen." Sie stockte einen Moment, dann sagte sie, offenbar in einer plötzlichen Eingebung: "Aber wenn ich schon einmal hier bin - Remus, hättest du etwas Zeit? Ich würde mir gerne die Heulende Hütte ansehen, du könntest mir noch einmal vor Ort erzählen, was damals genau gewesen ist - du weißt schon, als Sirius hier war."  
  
Remus nickte langsam. "Sicher, ich habe Zeit." Dann fiel sein Blick auf Harry, Ron und Hermine, die immer noch vor der Tür zur Großen Halle standen und er setzte fröhlich hinzu: "Es wäre sicher das beste, wenn die drei uns begleiten würden, schließlich waren sie dabei!" Miss Career drehte sich langsam zu ihnen um. Für einen kurzen Moment war auf ihrem Gesicht so etwas wie Ärger zu sehen, sie fing sich aber sofort wieder und lächelte. "Das wäre sicherlich angemessen - wenn Sie Zeit haben?" Die drei warfen sich und dann auch Remus kurze Blicke zu und nickten dann. Harry fragte sich zwar, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, die beiden allein gehen zu lassen, aber Remus schien dieser Gedanke äußerst unangenehm zu sein, auch wenn Harry den Grund nicht verstand.  
  
"Die Peitschende Weide wurde gepflanzt, um den Eingang zum Geheimgang zu verdecken - damit niemand versehentlich bei Vollmond in die Heulende Hütte kommen konnte." Remus hielt seine Stimme neutral, aber seine Augen verrieten Schmerz. Miss Career machte eine Bewegung, als wollte sie die Hand auf seinen Arm legen, hielt sich aber im letzten Moment zurück. "Und wie kommen wir in den Gang?" Remus lächelte, bückte sich nach einem abgebrochenen Ast und hob ihn auf. Dann berührte er den Knoten, der die Weide zum Stillstand brachte, und machte mit der freien Hand eine einladende Geste. Miss Career trat zum Stamm und warf einen Blick in den Eingang des Ganges.  
  
"Anheimelnd, wirklich. Und dafür habe ich natürlich genau die richtigen Schuhe an." Sie hob den Saum ihrer blauen Roben und enthüllte einen zierlichen, hochhackigen und ebenfalls blauen Schuh. Remus seufzte leise und drehte sich zu Harry um. "Würdest du bitte hier übernehmen?" Er drückte Harry den Ast in die Hand und trat neben die junge Frau. Dann glitt er in die Öffnung, und gleich darauf hörten sie seine gedämpfte Stimme: "Es ist nicht schwer, Lisande. Gib mir deine Hand, ich helfe dir." Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, und gleich darauf war sie auch verschwunden, gefolgt von Ron und Hermine. Harry beeilte sich, ihnen zu folgen.  
  
Am Ende des Ganges angekommen, stieß Remus die Tür zur Heulenden Hütte auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Nach dir, Lisande." Er nickte auch Harry, Ron und Hermine zu, bevor er als letzter die Hütte betrat und die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss. Miss Career sah sich in dem Raum mit der zerstörten Einrichtung um und zog die Schultern hoch, als ob ihr kalt wäre. Dann wandte sie sich an Ron. "Sie waren der erste, der hierher gekommen ist, nicht wahr? Wenn ich Ihre Aussage richtig in Erinnerung habe, dann hat Sirius Black Sie draußen vor der Weide entführt und hergebracht?" Ron nickte. "Er wollte Wormtail - ich meine, Peter Pettigrew." Die Abteilungsleiterin nickte. "Sind Sie in diesem Raum geblieben?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er hat mich nach oben gebracht. Da gibt es noch einen Raum, mit einem Bett drin." "Und dann sind Sie beide gekommen?" Harry und Hermine nickten auf Miss Careers Frage, und Hermine setzte noch hinzu: "Wir haben ein Geräusch von oben gehört und sind dann hochgegangen." "Dann sollten wir das jetzt auch tun. Ron, würden Sie führen?" Ron nickte und verließ den Raum durch die Tür, gefolgt von den anderen. Oben angekommen, mussten sie nochmals erzählen, was vor inzwischen fast zwei Jahren hier geschehen war, wobei Miss Career sich immer wieder genau zeigen ließ, wer zu welchem Zeitpunkt wo gestanden oder gesessen hatte, wobei sie selbst teilweise Sirius' Positionen einnahm.  
  
Am Ende ihres Berichts stand Miss Career dicht neben Remus - in etwa so, wie Remus und Sirius gestanden hatten, als sie Pettigrew bedroht hatten. Der einzige Unterschied lag in den Blicken, die Miss Career offenbar unbewusst zu Remus warf - und die offenbar ebenso unbewusste Reaktion von Remus, als dieser einen Schritt von ihr wegtrat. Die junge Hexe verdrehte kurz die Augen, dann setzte sie sich auf das pompöse Bett und musterte die vier kurz. "Okay," sagte sie leise, "ich habe jetzt eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, was damals vorgefallen ist, und warum ihr alle überzeugt seid, dass Sirius Black unschuldig ist. Und ich muss gestehen, dass ich persönlich euch glaube - aber ich kann immer noch nichts beweisen. Und so wie die Dinge im Moment liegen, werde ich auch nichts beweisen können, wenn ich nicht endlich mit Sirius selbst sprechen kann. Und deshalb noch mal meine Frage an euch alle: Wo ist er?"  
  
Die Atmosphäre war bis zu diesem Moment fast freundlich und bis auf die etwas angespannten Umgangsformen zwischen Remus und Miss Career locker gewesen. Im gleichen Moment, in dem sie ihre Frage stellte, war von dieser Entspanntheit nichts mehr zu merken. Harry stellte mit einem kurzen Blick zu Ron, Hermine und Remus fest, dass sich deren Gesichter verschlossen hatten, und er wusste, dass sein eigenes nicht anders aussah. Die Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung verzog das Gesicht. "Leute - wenn ich in eurem Sinne tätig werden soll, dann brauche ich ein kleines bisschen Unterstützung - wie soll ich denn sonst die Wahrheit beweisen? Remus - hilf mir bitte, meinen Job zu machen!"  
  
Remus sah sie ausdruckslos an und sagte dann mit flacher Stimme: "Das war mies, Lisande. Auf die Art wirst du nicht weiter kommen." Miss Career sah ihn einen Moment lang mit großen Augen an, dann fragte sie mit zitternder Unterlippe: "Habe ich dir irgend etwas getan? Dann solltest du mir das sagen, damit ich mich entschuldigen kann! Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was mit dir und Francis los ist - seit dem Sommer behandelt ihr mich, als würden wir uns gerade mal eben flüchtig kennen - wieso vertraut ihr mir nicht mehr?" Remus sah sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich an, dann sagte er leise: "Das ist Unsinn, Lisande, wir vertrauen dir. Ich weiß nicht, wie du auf die Idee kommst, dass gerade Francis das nicht mehr tut."  
  
Miss Career lachte bitter. "Weil sie es nicht tut. Seit dem Sommer ist sie äußerst vorsichtig mit dem, was sie mir erzählt - und weißt du, ich kann das gerade überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Im Büro ist der Teufel los, seit Voldemort wieder versucht, an die Macht zu kommen, ich streite mich ständig mit Fudge herum, weil er einfach die Wahrheit nicht sehen will, und ich würde gerne wenigstens privat NICHT ständig kämpfen müssen. Aber plötzlich entscheidet sich meine beste Freundin, gegen mich zu arbeiten, und du unterstützt sie dabei noch nach Kräften... Remus, ich bin nicht blöd, ich weiß, dass ihr alle wisst, wo Sirius ist, und ich kann mir auch denken, dass er über den Sommer bei euch untergekommen ist. Aber ihr behandelt mich wie den letzten Menschen - und ich weiß nicht, woran das liegen sollte, wenn ich euch nichts getan habe."  
  
Remus seufzte leise und setzte sich neben sie. Dann sagte er mit offenbar sehr gut überlegter Wortwahl: "Lisande, ich kann dir nur noch einmal sagen, dass ich dir vertraue. Ich gebe auch gerne zu, dass ich tatsächlich weiß, wo Sirius im Moment ist - naja, ich habe eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, wirklich wissen kann man es bei Sirius nie - und ich gebe auch zu, dass er den Sommer bei uns verbracht hat. Aber versteh bitte, dass ich dir nicht sagen kann, wo er ist - nicht, weil ich dir nicht vertraue, sondern weil es nicht MEIN Geheimnis ist, sondern das von Sirius. Und wenn Sirius sich entscheidet, nicht mit dir sprechen zu wollen, dann gibt es nichts, was ich dagegen tun kann. Ich kann zwar versuchen, ihn zu überreden - und das habe ich versucht - aber ich werde nicht sein Vertrauen missbrauchen und dir seinen Aufenthaltsort verraten."  
  
Miss Career sah ihn lange dann, dann nickte sie. "Das ist eine Erklärung, die ich verstehen kann und die ich wohl akzeptieren muss." Sie stand auf und strich sich die Haare über die Schultern zurück. "Gut, ich habe keine Fragen mehr. Gehen wir zurück, Francis wird sich schon wundern, wo ich bleibe - und ich bin äußerst ungern unpünktlich!  
  
Der Rückweg zum Schloss fand schweigend statt. In der Eingangshalle trafen sie auf Professor Truman, die ihre Freundin mit einem vorwurfsvollen "Na endlich!" begrüßte. Miss Career lächelte entschuldigend. "Verzeih mir, Francis - ich war eigentlich zu früh, und als ich Remus begegnet bin, ist mir eingefallen, dass er mir eigentlich die Heulende Hütte zeigen könnte..." Professor Truman seufzte. "Du kannst auch deine Arbeit nicht vergessen, nicht wahr? Na komm, lass uns gehen, bevor Rosmerta das Butterbier allein trinkt!" Remus runzelte die Stirn. "Ich nehme an, Lisande appariert von Hogsmeade aus nach Hause und du kommst zu Fuß zurück, Francis?" Professor Truman nickte. "Das war der Plan." "Du solltest heute abend nicht allein unterwegs sein - sag Bescheid, wenn du gehen möchtest, ich hole dich dann ab." Professor Truman lächelte. "Das ist lieb von dir, Remus, aber nicht nötig." "Wenn es nötig wird, ist es zu spät. Sag Bescheid, ja?" "In Ordnung, sonst muss ich mir die nächsten zwei Wochen Strafpredigten anhören. Wahrscheinlich wird es so gegen sechs sein, kann ich dich dann in deinem Büro erreichen?" Remus nickte, und die beiden verabschiedeten sich.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum am Kamin und erzählten den restlichen Weasleys im Flüsterton, was sich gerade in der Heulenden Hütte ereignet hatte. Ron schloss mit einem breiten Grinsen: "Ich bin mir ziemlich fehl am Platz vorgekommen - Miss Career wäre, glaube ich, lieber mit Professor Lupin alleine gewesen! - Was ist, Hermine?" Diese schüttelte nur halb amüsiert, halb verzweifelt den Kopf. "Was habt ihr bloß mit Professor Lupin und angeblichen Verhältnissen? Wenn da etwas wäre, hätte er uns wohl kaum gebeten, mitzukommen, oder?" Harry grinste und ergriff Rons Partei. "Naja, Ron hat ja nur gesagt, dass Miss Career gerne mit ihm alleine gewesen wäre - nicht umgekehrt!"  
  
"Worüber lästert ihr denn schon wieder?" Angelina Johnson schob Freds Füße von einem der Sessel und ließ sich geschmeidig darauf nieder. Hermine seufzte. "Harry und Ron versuchen immer noch, Professor Lupin zu verkuppeln. Dieses Mal haben sie sich Miss Career ausgesucht." Angelina grinste. "Und? Ist das so abwegig? Immerhin begleitet er sie nach Hogsmeade - damit sie nicht um diese Uhrzeit alleine unterwegs ist!" Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Wieso begleitet er Miss Career? Sie und Professor Truman sind schon vor Stunden nach Hogsmeade gegangen, und Remus wollte Professor Truman von da abholen!" Angelina grinste noch etwas breiter. "Da muss wohl der Plan geändert worden sein - jedenfalls habe ich Professor Truman und Miss Career - zumindest glaube ich, dass das Miss Career war, groß, blond, ganz in Blau? - vor einer Stunde in der Eingangshalle gesehen, und Professor Lupin war auch da - du weißt schon, auf Wache, dass keiner rausgeht..." Ron grinste ebenfalls breit. "Mach es nicht so spannend Angelina, was haben sie gesagt?"  
  
Angelina kicherte. "Professor Lupin schien ziemlich überrascht zu sein, dass sie schon wieder da waren, und Professor Truman hat gesagt, dass sie sich spontan überlegt hätten, noch in ihrem Büro einen Tee zu trinken, und dass Miss Career dann so gegen sechs allein nach Hogsmeade gehen würde, um von da aus zu disapparieren." Sie machte eine genüßliche Pause, und Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Angelina, lass dir nicht alles einzeln aus der Nase ziehen - du hast doch noch was auf Lager, oder?" Angelina zwinkerte ihm zu. "Na, was glaubst du? Professor Lupin hat sich das angehört und dann gesagt, dass er zu diesen Zeiten eine Frau nicht alleine da draußen rumlaufen lässt, wenn keiner weiß, was noch so unterwegs ist, und dass er sie selbstverständlich begleitet. Und als ich vorhin Professor Truman getroffen habe, habe ich sie gefragt, ob sie wüsste, wo Professor Lupin ist, weil ich eine Frage an ihn habe, und sie hat gesagt, dass er nicht da wäre - und wir haben gleich neun Uhr."  
  
Ron runzelte die Stirn, offenbar etwas verwirrt. "Ja und?" Hermine seufzte. "Ach Ron, wenn du schon jemanden verkuppeln willst, dann denk doch wenigstens mit! Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass Professor Truman und Miss Career nur deshalb wieder nach Hogwarts gekommen sind, damit Professor Lupin Miss Career nach Hogsmeade begleitet - nachdem er seiner Schwester das angeboten hat, konnte er ja schlecht Miss Career alleine laufen lassen, nicht wahr? Und wie lange braucht man nach Hogsmeade und wieder zurück? Bestimmt keine drei Stunden, oder?" Ron grinste. "Stimmt, jetzt wo du das sagst..." Hermine seufzte noch einmal leise, dann kicherte sie plötzlich: "Auch wenn ich es nicht richtig finde, dass wir uns darüber Gedanken machen: ein schönes Paar sind sie ja schon..."  
  
---------------------- Okay, ich gebe es zu - relativ kurz, aber ich versuche, das nächste Kapitel bald hochzuladen, versprochen! 


	26. Dunkle Pläne

Vielleicht hätte ich mich nicht beschweren sollen - jetzt sind es nur noch fünf Reviews gewesen... Na egal, dann nehmen die Danke Schöns auch nicht so viel Zeit in Anspruch - und ich tröste mich mit dem Gedanken, dass ja Schulferien sind und ihr alle irgendwo im Freibad liegt (das soll ein Trost sein? Ich muss morgen wieder ins Büro...!)  
  
lara: wie kommst du bloß (und du bist nicht alleine) auf die Idee, ich könnte irgend jemanden verar...en wollen? ICH? Würde ich sowas tun? Und zu Sirius: du glaubst gar nicht, WIE stur der sein kann...  
  
Alex, ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich mit Snape nichts, aber auch gar nichts vorhabe. Das könnte ich keiner Frau antun... Und wegen Miss Career schau'n wir mal, was die so vorhat, gell...  
  
Sameda: DANKE SCHÖN!!! (werd rot). Ich finde Remus und Lisande auch süß, aber die meisten scheinen mir nicht zu trauen - verstehe ich gar nicht (unschuldig mit den Wimpern klimpert)  
  
Matjes, auch du vertraust mir nicht? Ich bin untröstlich! Was habe ich euch allen bloß getan? ;-)) Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du auf die Idee kommst, ich würde das Quidditch-Spiel S/G schreiben wollen... Vielleicht meinte ich ja auch das Finale, wer auch immer da gegen Gryffindor spielen wird?  
  
Guandalug la'Fay: Es lebt!!! Willkommen unter der zahlreichen Schar meiner Bewunderer - bzw. willkommen zurück, du mein allererster Fan! ;-)) Soll ich mal wieder einen Charakter nach dir benennen und deinen Namen böse verwursten? (okay, das kann jetzt keiner außer dir verstehen, aber das muss auch nicht sein... ;-))  
  
So, los geht's!  
  
Kapitel 26 - Dunkle Pläne  
  
Während sich außerhalb von Hogwarts die Wogen wieder etwas glätteten - nach der ersten Angriffswelle Anfang des Jahres waren nur noch vereinzelte Vorfälle bekannt geworden und seit knapp einem Monat war es völlig ruhig um die Death Eater geworden - erwiesen sich die Osterferien innerhalb der Schule als unglaubliche Forderung. Sämtliche Lehrer schienen der Ansicht zu sein, dass die unterrichtsfreien Zeiten unbedingt mit Hausaufgaben ausgefüllt werden müssten, und sogar Remus und Professor Truman, die nie übermäßig viele Hausaufgaben stellten, hatten sich für die Osterferien dem allgemeinen Trend angeschlossen und lange Aufsätze verlangt - schließlich standen die Z.A.G.s bevor.  
  
Harry verbrachte immer noch ein paar Abende in der Woche bei Sirius, aber er hielt die Besuche zwangsweise kurz - er hatte einfach zuviel Arbeit, um lange bei seinem Paten und Remus zu sitzen, und meistens war er auch abends so müde, dass er nur noch ins Bett wollte. Andererseits war er aber auch neugierig - sehr neugierig sogar, auch wenn ihm Hermine immer wieder sagte, dass ihn die Beziehung (falls man es denn so nennen konnte) zwischen Remus und Miss Career nichts anging - und er hoffte immer wieder, dass Remus vielleicht nebenher mal etwas erwähnen könnte, aber das tat er nicht.  
  
Harry stellte allerdings schnell fest, dass er sich in dieser Hinsicht auf seinen Paten verlassen konnte, denn es gab kaum einen Tag, an dem Sirius nicht eine dezente Anspielung fallen ließ, die Remus allerdings genauso dezent überhörte. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, bis Sirius die Anspielungen langweilig wurden und er zum Frontalangriff überging. Sie saßen gerade mal wieder teetrinkend in Remus' Büro und unterhielten sich, als Sirius völlig aus dem Zusammenhang heraus sagte: "Na komm schon, Moony, spann uns nicht länger auf die Folter - was hast du vier Stunden lang mit Lisande in Hogsmeade getrieben?"  
  
Harry hielt die Luft an. Das war genau die Frage, die ihn auch interessierte (auch wenn er sich fast sicher war, dass Sirius viel mehr Details hören wollte, als ihm selber lieb gewesen wären), aber Remus schien nicht allzu begeistert zu sein. Er blieb allerdings völlig ruhig und lächelte sogar leicht, als er sagte: "Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Sirius." Sirius grinste. "Es geht mich gar nichts an - aber du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dir so lange auf die Nerven gehen werde, bis du es mir erzählst." Remus verdrehte die Augen und seufzte theatralisch. "Harry, sag deinem Paten, dass er sich kindisch benimmt." Harry grinste. "Ich glaube, dass weiß er selber. Außerdem interessiert es mich auch." Er duckte sich vorsichtshalber, stellte aber fest, dass das einzige, dem er auswich, ein indignierter Blick von Remus war.  
  
Schließlich seufzte dieser resigniert. "Also gut, gegen euch beide komme ich nicht an - aber du wirst enttäuscht sein, Sirius." Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Na komm schon, wir sind unter Männern - erzähl!" Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte. "Ich nehme alles zurück, du bist nicht kindisch. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es wird dich daher sehr enttäuschen zu hören, dass wir zusammen nach Hogsmeade gegangen sind, in den Drei Besen eine Kleinigkeit gegessen und uns dabei unterhalten haben. Unser Hauptthema war übrigens Shakespeare, und da war der Schwerpunkt Viel Lärm um nichts. Irgendwann ist sie dann nach Hause appariert und ich bin zurückgegangen. Zufrieden?"  
  
Sirius sah skeptisch aus. "Du willst mir erzählen, dass ihr euch vier Stunden lang über Shakespeare unterhalten habt? Und Lisande hat nichts dagegen unternommen? Das glaube ich dir nicht!" Remus lächelte. "Das habe ich mir gedacht, aber so ist es. Ich sage es dir noch ein letztes Mal: ich habe nichts mit Lisande und so soll es auch bleiben. Thema beendet. Außerdem - wo wir gerade von Gesprächen reden - wann wirst du Lisandes Angebot annehmen und dich mit ihr treffen?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Gar nicht. Du magst ihr vertrauen, ich tue es nicht. Oder sagen wir es so: ich werde ihr für ein langes Gespräch zur Verfügung stehen, sobald einer von uns Peter erwischt hat. Thema beendet."  
  
Harry wusste nicht, ob er enttäuscht sein sollte oder stolz, dass Remus ihn diese Unterhaltung mithören lassen hatte, und dass sagte er am nächsten Tag im Gemeinschaftsraum auch zu Ron und Hermine. Von letzterer kam die erwartete Reaktion: "Seht ihr, ihr habt schon wieder Unsinn erzählt. Die beiden haben kein Verhältnis. Könnten wir jetzt bitte mit dem Aufsatz weiter machen? Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich den Gemeinschaftsraum in den Ferien noch nie so chaotisch erlebt habe!" Da fast alle Schüler in Hogwarts geblieben waren, kam es Harry fast so vor, als wären gar keine Ferien. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war ständig voll, und die jüngeren Schüler, die nicht so viel Arbeit hatten, machten teilweise einen schrecklichen Lärm.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten vergeblicher Versuche, sich auf seinen Text zu konzentrieren, schlug Ron genervt sein Geschichtsbuch zu und verdrehte die Augen. "Ich kann mich nicht mehr konzentrieren - waren wir früher eigentlich auch so laut?" Hermine lächelte verstohlen und sagte dann: "Ihr beide schon. Sollen wir in die Bibliothek gehen und da weiter machen? So ähnlich wie hier muss es zwar auch bei dem letzten Kampf zwischen Professor Dumbledore und Grindelwald zugegangen sein, aber ich könnte auch auf den Anschauungsunterricht verzichten und würde lieber in Ruhe meinen Aufsatz zu Ende schreiben - ich brauche mindestens noch zwei Pergamentrollen!" Auch sie klappte ihr Buch zu und begann, ihre Unterlage zusammenzuräumen.  
  
Harry und Ron warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, dann sagte Harry vorsichtig: "Äh, Hermine, korrigiere mich bitte, wenn ich etwas falsches sage - aber du hast doch schon drei Rollen geschrieben, mehr wollte Professor Truman doch gar nicht haben..." Er selbst hatte erst knapp zwei Rollen gefüllt und wusste kaum noch, was er noch schreiben sollte, auch wenn die Geschichte um Aufstieg und Fall des schwarzen Zauberers Grindelwald ziemlich ereignisreich war. Hermine hingegen schrieb viel kleiner als er, hatte bereits drei Rollen fertig und meinte, mindestens noch einmal zwei zu brauchen - war das noch normal? Hermine warf ihm einen entrüsteten Blick zu, konnte ihn aber nicht lange halten und fing an zu lachen. "Jungs, wir werden nie einer Meinung über Hausaufgaben sein! Wollen wir gehen?"  
  
Der Weg zur Bibliothek verlief fast ereignislos - bis auf einen kleinen Zwischenfall mit Peeves, der ihnen in einem der Gänge auflauerte und mit irrem Lachen versuchte, Ron ein Paar Osterhasenohren aus Plüsch über den Kopf zu stülpen. Hermine wurde allerdings ziemlich schnell damit fertig, indem sie Peeves androhte, den Blutigen Baron zu rufen. Diese Drohung wirkte - der unheimliche Hausgeist von Slytherin war der einzige, der Peeves wirklich im Griff hatte und den der Poltergeist fürchtete. Mit ein paar gemurmelten Flüchen zog er sich zurück, wobei er mit den Plüschohren jede einzelne Rüstung schlug, an der er vorbeikam.  
  
"Ah, Ruhe!" Hermine ließ sich erleichtert in der Bibliothek an einem Tisch nieder, stellte ihre Tasche neben sich und begann, ihre Bücher und Pergamentrollen auszupacken. Dann warf sie den beiden immer noch stehenden Jungen einen kurzen Blick zu. "Was ist - wollt ihr nicht auch anfangen?"  
  
Harry und Ron warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu (von Wollen konnte bei ihnen wirklich nicht die Rede sein), nahmen dann ebenfalls Platz und begannen, ihre Bücher auszupacken. Harry starrte entnervt auf seinen Aufsatz und schlug dann sein Buch auf. Irgend etwas würde er schon finden, was er noch schreiben konnte - er hatte zwar absolut keine Lust auf dieses Thema, wollte aber auch andererseits eine so nette Lehrerin wie Professor Truman nicht enttäuschen. Außerdem war das Buch wirklich, wie Hermine schon im Hogwarts-Express ausgeführt hatte, äußerst interessant geschrieben - Harry hatte sich schon einige Male dabei ertappt, mit regelrechter Spannung darin gelesen zu haben. Der Autor, Armanus Aurons, musste äußerst gründlich recherchiert haben und mit echtem Interesse an die Arbeit gegangen sein. Harry seufzte leise und griff zur Feder, und bald darauf hörte man nur noch das Rascheln umgeblätterter Seiten und das leise Kratzen von Federn auf Pergamentrollen.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später war es aber auch hier mit der Ruhe weitgehend vorbei. Stampfende Schritte ertönten, und dann sagte eine gelangweilte Stimme hinter der nächsten Bücherwand: "Crabbe, Goyle, könnt ihr nicht einmal wie Menschen gehen?" Die drei Gryffindors hoben die Köpfe. Hermine verdrehte die Augen und Rons Gesicht lief rot an. "Was macht der Kerl denn hier?", zischte er. Harry seufzte leise und flüsterte zurück: "Ron, auch wenn es uns nicht gefällt, die Bibliothek ist für alle da. Selbst für Malfoy und Konsorten." Ron knurrte nur, aber Hermine legte den Finger auf die Lippen. "Schsch," flüsterte sie, "ich habe keine Lust, dass er auch noch mitbekommt, dass wir hier sind. Seid leise!" Harry und Ron nickten und wandten sich wieder ihren Aufsätzen zu. Harry ertappte sich allerdings dabei, mit den Gedanken abzuschweifen und mehr darauf zu achten, was hinter der Bücherwand vor sich ging, als sich auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren.  
  
Stühlerücken, leise Stimmen, ein tiefes Grunzen, das nur von Crabbe stammen konnte...  
  
Das letzte Treffen zwischen Grindelwald und Albus Dumbledore hatte  
erhebliche Auswirkungen sowohl auf die Zaubererwelt als auch auf die  
Welt der Muggel. Während die Zauberer und Hexen aufatmen konnten, ging  
auch für die Muggel einer der schrecklichsten Kriege der Geschichte  
seinem Ende entgegen. Eingeleitet wurde dieses...  
  
"Wenn Vater mir nur genaueres erzählen würde - er hat mir nur gesagt, dass es ein Schlammblut treffen soll." Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch, und auch Ron und Hermine sahen sich mit großen Augen an. Malfoy hatte leise gesprochen, aber nicht leise genug, um von ihnen nicht verstanden zu werden. "Weißt du gar nichts genaues?" Malfoy seufzte. "Crabbe, hörst du mir jemals zu? Und selbst wenn, würde ich es dir hier nicht erzählen. Frag mich heute abend noch mal im Gemeinschaftsraum." Erneutes Stühlerücken, dann entfernten sich die schweren Schritte von Crabbe und Goyle.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich mit großen Augen an. Schließlich flüsterte Ron: "Dieses miese kleine Frettchen! Ich könnte ihn erwürgen!" Hermine seufzte. "Damit wäre wohl wirklich keinem geholfen, Ron. Und ich wüsste nicht, was wir tun könnten." Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. "Aber wir müssen etwas tun! Offenbar weiß Malfoy etwas über einen geplanten Angriff auf einen Muggelgeborenen, und wenn wir ihn aushorchen könnten, könnten wir denjenigen vielleicht warnen! Und Dumbledore wäre bestimmt in der Lage, irgend etwas zu unternehmen!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Harry, was sollen wir denn machen? Wir können schlecht zu Malfoy gehen und ihn fragen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Ron zuckte die Schultern. "Im Grunde genommen haben wir das schon mal gemacht - vor drei Jahren." "Ja, aber damals hatten wir den Vielsaft-Trank, und wir haben keine Zeit, den zu brauen - denk dran, er braucht einen Monat, um fertig zu werden!" "Aber wir können doch nicht einfach nichts tun, Hermine! Uns muss etwas einfallen! Wir haben noch zwei Stunden bis zum Abendessen, und danach - das ist es!" Harry hatte einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen, und dabei war ihm das kleine, bisher nicht genutzte Feld unten rechts aufgefallen - der Passwortknacker.  
  
Ron sah ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt an, dann grinste er breit. Harry hatte ihm und Hermine selbstverständlich erzählt, was es mit diesem Feld auf sich hatte, und es war nicht schwer zu erraten, was Harry im Sinn hatte. "Gute Idee, Harry, wir brauchen nur den Tarnumhang und können dann das Frettchen belauschen - warum sind wir da nicht eher drauf gekommen?" Harry zuckte die Schultern und grinste zurück, während Hermine die Stirn runzelte. "Ich weiß nicht, ist das nicht ein bisschen zu gefährlich? Ich meine, von den Slytherins sind nicht viele geblieben, und es fällt doch bestimmt auf, wenn plötzlich das Portrait zu deren Gemeinschaftsraum aufgeht und niemand hereinzukommen scheint, oder? Außerdem glaube ich nicht, Harry, dass es für dich eine gute Idee ist, ausgerechnet zu den Slytherins zu gehen - es gibt bestimmt etliche von ihnen, die nichts lieber täten, als dich Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem auszuliefern!"  
  
Harry seufzte. "Hermine, jetzt sieh doch nicht immer so schwarz, was soll denn passieren? Wir haben den Passwortknacker, wir haben den Tarnumhang - niemand wird uns sehen, und vielleicht können wir jemanden retten!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast selber gesagt, dass Sirius und Professor Lupin dir ausdrücklich gesagt haben, dass du zu ihnen oder zu Professor Dumbledore gehen sollst, wenn irgend etwas passiert. Und genau das solltest du auch tun!" "Nein. Hermine, überleg doch mal: was könnte Professor Dumbledore denn ausrichten? Soll er Malfoy zu sich rufen und ihn fragen? Da würde bestimmt was schönes bei rauskommen! Und Sirius werde ich nichts sagen, ich weiß nämlich, was passieren würde - er würde sich den Tarnumhang von mir borgen und selber da rein gehen wollen, und für ihn ist das nun wirklich viel zu gefährlich! So, wer ist jetzt noch übrig? Remus. Remus ist hier Lehrer, Hermine, und ich wüsste nicht, was er tun sollte. Nein, wir müssen schon selber gehen."  
  
Harry lehnte sich mit über der Brust gekreuzten Armen in seinen Stuhl zurück und musterte die Vertrauensschülerin ernst, während Ron bekräftigend zu seinen Worten nickte. "Genau so ist es. Also gehen wir auf jeden Fall heute abend nach dem Essen. Hermine, kommst du mit - oder willst du uns verraten?" Hermine seufzte leise. "Sei kein Idiot, natürlich verrate ich euch nicht - aber ich glaube, ich komme auch nicht mit. Ehrlich, Leute, ich bin Vertrauensschülerin - ich kann es mir nicht leisten, in so was reingezogen zu werden. Überlegt doch nur, wenn ihr geschnappt werdet - ihr würdet jede Menge Strafarbeiten bekommen, als wenn wir nicht schon genug zu tun hätten - oder ihr könntet von der Schule fliegen! Ihr wisst genau, dass wir in den anderen Häusern nichts zu suchen haben!"  
  
*  
  
Am gleichen Abend machten Harry und Ron sich direkt nach dem Abendessen bereit, ihren Plan auszuführen. Harry stopfte sich seinen Tarnumhang unter seine Roben, kontrollierte noch einmal, dass er wirklich seine Uhr trug, und nickte Ron dann zu. Die beiden verließen den Schlafsaal und durchquerten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Direkt vor dem Portraitloch wurden sie von Hermine erwartet, die einen Bücherstapel unter dem Arm trug. Als sie die beiden sah, lächelte sie und sagte: "Da seid ihr ja! Kommt, wenn wir noch in die Bibliothek wollen, bevor Madam Pince uns rausschmeißt, müssen wir uns beeilen!" Sie hatte laut genug gesprochen, um von allen im Gemeinschaftsraum gehört zu werden.  
  
Harry und Ron tauschten wieder einmal einen verständnislosen Blick, folgten ihr aber kommentarlos aus dem Portraitloch. Erst draußen fragte Harry leise: "Äh, Hermine - was wird das jetzt?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Na, was glaubst du wohl - ich habe den ganzen Nachmittag nachgedacht und ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich euch schlecht alleine gehen lassen kann - irgendwer muss ja schließlich auf euch aufpassen!" Sie warf den beiden ein schelmisches Lächeln zu und verstaute dann ihre Bücher in einer Nische. Dann sah sie sie auffordernd an: "Na was ist - wollen wir los?"  
  
Es erforderte wesentlich mehr Aufwand als früher, den Tarnumhang um die drei herumzudrapieren, ohne dass an irgend einer Stelle noch eine Hand oder ein Fuß zu sehen waren. Ron war seit dem letzten Schuljahr entsetzlich in die Höhe geschossen, und auch Harry selbst war gewachsen - auch wenn er für sein Alter noch immer ziemlich klein und schmal war. Schließlich hatten sie es jedoch geschafft und begannen langsam, die vielen Gänge und Treppen zurückzulegen. Harry und Ron, die den Weg bereits vor Jahren einmal gegangen waren, hatten lange zusammen überlegt, wo er genau herführte - bis Hermine sie schließlich mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln fragte, warum sie nicht einfach die Karte des Rumtreibers benutzten. Die beiden Jungen hatten einen beschämten Blick getauscht - an die Karte hatte keiner von beiden gedacht. Aber nachdem Harry sie aus seinem Koffer geholt hatte, war es mit ihrer Hilfe ein leichtes gewesen, den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zu rekonstruieren.  
  
"Wartet!" Harry hielt Ron und Hermine mit einem Wispern zurück, kurz bevor sie die gewaltige Marmortreppe erreichten, die in die Eingangshalle hinunterführte. Die drei blieben stehen und drückten sich an eine Wand, um niemandem, der zufällig vorbeikommen könnte, im Weg zu stehen, dann flüsterte Ron: "Was ist los, Harry?" "Siehst du das? Professor Truman ist in der Eingangshalle!" Harry deutete auf den kleinen Tintenpunkt, der mit dem Namen der jungen Lehrerin beschriftet war. "Na und?" "Ron, sieh hin - Snuffles ist bei ihr! Auch wenn er uns nicht sehen kann - er hat einen hervorragenden Geruchs- und Gehörsinn! Da kommen wir nie vorbei!" Hermine hatte recht - direkt neben Professor Truman war ein weiterer Punkt auf der Karte zu sehen, der mit "Padfoot" gekennzeichnet war. Harry fragte sich kurz, ob Sirius immer als Padfoot auf der Karte erschien oder nur dann, wenn er in seiner Animagusgestalt war, ließ den Gedanken aber sofort wieder als unwesentlich fallen.  
  
"Laßt uns mal zum Geländer gehen und runtersehen, vielleicht kommen wir ja doch vorbei!" Hermines Vorschlag wurde angenommen, und die drei schlichen sich vorsichtig zu dem breiten Geländer der Treppe und spähten in die Eingangshalle. Professor Truman saß nah der breiten Doppeltüren in einem bequem aussehenden Sessel und wirkte ziemlich gelangweilt. Auf dem Boden vor ihr lag der große, schwarze Hund namens Snuffles, hatte seinen riesigen Kopf auf ihr Knie gelegt und schien zu dösen, während die Lehrerin seinen Nacken kraulte. Weder sie noch "Snuffles" beachteten die Treppe.  
  
"Er ist abgelenkt - versuchen wir es!" Harry nickte den anderen beiden zu, und sie begannen langsam, die Treppe herunterzusteigen. Unten in der Halle warf sich "Snuffles" gerade auf den Rücken, während Professor Truman sich lächelnd herabbeugte, um seinen Bauch zu kraulen. Harry, Ron und Hermine beschleunigten ihre Schritte. Sie erreichten das Ende der Treppe unbemerkt und bogen hastig in Richtung der Kerker ab - das war so eben gut gegangen. Wäre jemand anders statt Professor Truman mit Sirius in der Halle gewesen, hätten sie einen anderen Weg suchen müssen. Harry bedauerte nur, dass er Sirius nicht damit aufziehen konnte, wenn er sich nicht selbst verraten wollte!  
  
Die drei Gryffindors eilten, so schnell es der Tarnumhang zuließ, durch die Gänge, stiegen noch einige Treppen hinab und bogen um etliche Ecken, bevor sie vor der feuchten, schmucklosen Wand ankamen, die den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins blockierte. Nachdem sie die Eingangshalle durchquert hatten, waren sie keinem Lehrer und nur sehr wenig Schülern begegnet. Harry sah sich vorsichtig um, während Ron die Karte des Rumtreibers studierte. Als sie sicher waren, dass niemand in der Nähe war, richtete Harry seine Armbanduhr auf die Wand und tippte sie kurz mit seinem Zauberstab an. Die beiden Zeiger in ihrem rechten Feld begannen, sich schneller zu drehen und trafen sich schließlich dort, wo bei einem normalen Zifferblatt die Zwölf stünde. Gleichzeitig hellte sich das dunkle Grün des Feldes auf, bis es der Farbe von Slytherin glich, und dann bildeten sich langsam silberne Buchstaben darin.  
  
Harry atmete tief durch und warf noch einen vorsichtigen Blick auf die Karte. Dann richtete er den Blick auf die Wand und flüsterte mit leiser, aber fester Stimme: "Schlangenhaut!" Die Wand, das letzte Hindernis auf ihrem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum ihrer Erzfeinde, öffnete sich im gleichen Moment, in dem das Passwort aus dem Feld in seiner Uhr verschwand und das Feld selbst wieder seinen ursprünglichen dunklen Grünton annahm.  
  
Die drei beeilten sich, durch den nun geöffneten Eingang in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu klettern - eine nicht ganz einfache Aufgabe, wenn der Tarnumhang nicht verrutschen sollte. Hermine hatte kaum ihren Fuß aus der Öffnung gezogen, als die Wand auch schon wieder zuschwang. Geschafft - sie standen im Gemeinschaftsraum ihrer Erzfeinde, und niemand schien ihren Eintritt bemerkt zu haben. Harry sah sich hastig um - sie mussten einen Platz finden, wo sie Malfoy belauschen konnten, ohne dabei jemandem im Weg zu stehen, und dazu mussten sie zuerst einmal Malfoy finden. Letzteres war nicht weiter schwer, denn Malfoy saß in einem der dunklen Ledersofas, hatte lässig einen Arm über die Lehne geworfen und musterte aus halbgeschlossenen Augen ein Glas Kürbissaft, das er mit einer Nonchalance, als handele es sich um einen Schwenker edelsten Cognacs, in der anderen Hand hielt.  
  
Das gewollt stilvolle Bild wurde von den beiden neben ihm sitzenden Bodyguards mit Namen Crabbe und Goyle allerdings gründlich verdorben - sie hätten eher in das Porträt eines Trollrudels gepasst, als in ein in irgend eine Art stilvolles Ambiente.  
  
Hermine stieß Harry in die Rippen und deutete auf einen Platz an der Wand nahe der Couch, wo sie stehen konnten, ohne jemandem im Weg zu sein. Harry nickte und stieß Ron an, und die drei schlichen vorsichtig, um ja kein Geräusch zu machen, in die Nähe ihres Feindes. Wie sich herausstellte, kamen sie nicht gerade zu einer interessanten Zeit. Anstatt über geplante Angriffe der Death Eater zu sprechen, schwadronierte Malfoy lang und ausgiebig über ein Abendessen, das seine Eltern für Freunde während der Weihnachtsferien gegeben hatten. Crabbe und Goyle sahen so aus, als hätten sie die Geschichte schon mehr als nur einmal gehört, und nach den Namen zu urteilen, die während Malfoys Erzählung fielen, waren sie sogar selbst dort anwesend gewesen.  
  
Harry warf immer wieder einen nervösen Blick auf die Uhr. Was, wenn sie völlig umsonst gekommen waren? Wenn Malfoy schon längst alles erzählt hatte, was wissenswert war? Oder wenn er gar nichts zu erzählen hatte? Neben ihm bewegte Hermine vorsichtig die Schultern. Malfoy schien endlich seine Erzählung beendet zu haben und nahm einen kleinen Schluck von seinem Saft - wieder in der Art, in der ein Feinschmecker einen edlen Wein kosten würde. Harry verdrehte die Augen. Vor ihm auf der Couch schien Goyle ähnlich zu fühlen, denn er nutzte die kurze Pause sofort für eine Frage. "Was wolltest du uns in der Bibliothek erzählen, Draco?" Malfoy stellte das Glas ab, sah sich um und winkte die beiden näher heran. "Also gut," flüsterte er, "aber haltet einmal im Leben die Klappen, verstanden?"  
  
Die beiden nickten stupide, und Malfoy fuhr, wenn möglich noch leiser, fort. "Vater sagt, dass es Zeit wird, dass der Lord seine Präsenz deutlich macht. Er hat lange genug Ruhe bewahrt. Die Sache mit den Muggeln bisher waren nur ein Anfang, die nächsten die dran sind, sind Schlammblüter! Es soll ein Osterfeuer geben, ich weiß nur leider nicht, wo, dass wollte Vater nicht sagen. Ich weiß nur, dass es ein Schlammblut trifft." Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und griff nach seinem Glas. Crabbe und Goyle starrten ihn mit großen Augen verständnislos an. Dann grunzte Crabbe "Und?" Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. "Ich habe dir schon heute nachmittag gesagt, dass ich nichts genaues weiß! Vater meint, es wäre besser, wenn niemand mich mit solchen Sachen in Verbindung bringen kann. Er drehte sich um, griff nach einem Buch und schlug es auf - ein deutliches Zeichen, dass er die Unterhaltung als beendet ansah.  
  
*  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich nicht mehr lange im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum aufgehalten, nachdem Malfoy nichts mehr zu sagen hatte, sondern waren so schnell wie möglich wieder durch die Wand verschwunden. Jetzt hasteten sie, so schnell es der Tarnumhang zuließ, wieder durch die fast leeren Gänge zurück, wobei Ron noch immer die Karte des Rumtreibers studierte. Plötzlich blieb er stehen, fasste er die beiden anderen am Ärmel, und deutete auf die Karte. Zwei kleine Punkte näherten sich langsam ihrem Standort, zwei Punkte, die mit nur zu bekannten Namen beschriftet waren. Padfoot stand neben dem linken, Remus Lupin neben dem rechten Punkt. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Jedem anderen hätten sie begegnen dürfen, aber nicht Sirius in seiner Animagusgestalt! Er sah sich hastig um, ob irgendwo ein Versteck war, aber mehr als eine viel zu offene Fensternische bot sich nicht. Harry zog seine beiden Freunde in die Nische, wohl wissend, dass sie nicht viel Schutz bot, aber er wollte tun was er konnte, um seinem Paten und Remus zu entgehen.  
  
Einen Lidschlag später bogen die beiden um die Ecke. Sie hatten es offenbar nicht besonders eilig und bewegten sich mit der ruhigen Sicherheit von jemandem, der zwar genau weiß, wo er hin will, aber keine genaue Vorgabe hat, wann er dort anzukommen hat. Plötzlich blieb Sirius stehen und schnüffelte. Der große Hundekopf bewegte sich langsam von einer Seite auf die andere, als versuche er, sowohl mit den Augen als auch mit der Nase wiederzufinden, was ihn irritiert hatte. Remus neben ihm blieb stehen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Als Sirius ein leises Knurren von sich gab, glitt Remus' Hand in seine Roben und kam mit dem Zauberstab wieder zum Vorschein. Die drei Freunde in ihrer Nische hielten den Atem an. Würde Sirius sie finden? Und wenn ja - was würde Remus tun?  
  
Die Frage beantwortete sich schneller, als ihnen lieb gewesen wäre. Das Knurren wurde durch ein leises Bellen ersetzt, ein großer Kopf stupste sanft gegen Remus' Hüfte - und Remus schien zu verstehen. Der Zauberstab wurde gehoben - "Accio Tarnumhang!" Harry fühlte ein sanftes Streicheln, als der silbrige, leichte Stoff von seinen Schultern glitt, und dann stand er Remus direkt gegenüber. Dieses Mal hatte er allerdings nicht das Gefühl, einem wohlwollenden Freund seines Vaters gegenüberzustehen - Remus' Gesichtsausdruck war ganz der eines strengen Lehrers, und auch seine Stimme klang recht kühl, als er die drei ziemlich schuldbewusst aussehenden Schüler ansprach.  
  
"Dürfte ich erfahren, was ihr drei hier treibt?" Harry schwieg, und auch die anderen sagten nichts. Remus seufzte leise. "Bitte nicht alle gleichzeitig, ich habe zwar gute Ohren, aber eure ausführlichen Erklärungen würde ich doch gerne nacheinander hören." Die drei warfen sich unbehagliche Blicke zu. Schließlich sagte Harry leise: "Nicht hier. Können wir in dein Büro gehen?" Remus nickte und bedeutete ihnen, vorzugehen. Vor seinem Büro angekommen, öffnete er die Tür und ließ alle eintreten, bevor er die Tür wieder gründlich verschloss. Dann wandte er sich zu den dreien um und musterte sie schweigend.  
  
Harry begann, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Das hier schien sich nicht mit einer Ermahnung und einem resignierten Seufzen erledigen zu lassen - Remus sah ziemlich ernst aus, und auch Sirius, der sich umgehend wieder zurückverwandelt hatte, sobald die Tür verschlossen war, zeigte nichts von seiner üblichen Fröhlichkeit. Nachdem eine Weile ein unangenehmes Schweigen geherrscht hatte, machte Remus einen neuen Versuch. "Falls es euch noch nicht aufgefallen ist - wir sind in meinem Büro angekommen. Harry, würdest du so freundlich sein mir zu erklären, was ihr um diese Zeit in der Nähe des Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraumes zu suchen hattet?" Harry schluckte, dann platzte er heraus: "Sie planen einen Angriff - Ostern - auf einen muggelgeborenen Zauberer!"  
  
Falls Harry erwartet hatte, dass Sirius und Remus sofort nach Einzelheiten fragen würden, so wurde er enttäuscht. Beide blieben ungewöhnlich ruhig; das einzige, was Remus fragte, war: "Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass ihr rein zufällig im Gemeinschaftsraum gelandet seid - natürlich ohne zu wissen, wie ihr dahin gekommen seid - und Beweismaterial gefunden habt?" Harry fühlte sich immer unsicherer - diese kühle Reaktion hätte er nicht erwartet. Neben ihm biss Hermine sich auf die Lippen, ebenfalls offenbar nicht gerade begeistert, während Ron nervös seine Roben knetete. Harry seufzte und entschied sich für die Wahrheit. "Wir waren heute nachmittag in der Bibliothek - zum Lernen - und haben da eine kurze Unterhaltung zwischen Malfoy und seinen Anhängseln gehört. Malfoy hat gesagt, dass sein Vater ihm was von einem geplanten Angriff erzählt hätte und dass er es den beiden abends im Gemeinschaftsraum erzählen würde. Und da haben wir uns eben überlegt, dass wir doch die Möglichkeit haben, unentdeckt da rein zu kommen und mitzuhören..."  
  
"Harry, haben wir dir nicht etwas gesagt, was du tun sollst, wenn irgend etwas passiert?" Harry drehte sich zu Sirius um, der mit über der Brust gekreuzten Armen am Schrank lehnte und ihn ernst musterte. "Wir wollten zu euch kommen - aber wir wollten erst genaueres wissen! Sei doch mal ehrlich, Sirius, was hättet ihr denn machen können? Oder Dumbledore? Wolltet ihr das Frettchen freundlich fragen, was Papi ihm erzählt hat?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist nicht der Punkt, Harry. Der Punkt ist, dass du sehr genau weißt, dass wir dir verboten haben, allein im Schloss herumzustreifen, und ich muss gestehen, dass ich dich für intelligenter gehalten hätte, als ausgerechnet bei den Slytherins herumzuschleichen. Du weißt genauso gut wie wir, dass etliche von ihnen aus Death Eater-Familien kommen, und ich könnte mir gerade von den älteren teilweise vorstellen, dass sie selber dazu gehören. Du bist nicht zufällig auf die Idee gekommen, dass ein kleiner Zufall gereicht hätte, damit sie euch entdeckt hätten - und dass vielleicht der ein oder andere unter ihnen glücklich gewesen wäre, dich an Voldemort auszuliefern?"  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme über der Brust. "Das erzählst ausgerechnet du mir? Was wäre denn passiert, wenn ich zu dir gekommen wäre? Du hättest dir meinen Umhang geliehen und wärst selbst da rein gegangen, gib es zu! Und anders hättet ihr nichts rausbekommen können." "Das vielleicht nicht, Harry, aber wie du vielleicht feststellst, sind weder Sirius noch ich besonders überrascht von eurer Erzählung gewesen - gibt dir das nicht zu denken?" Remus musterte ihn ernst und offenbar jetzt auch ein bisschen ärgerlich. Harry drehte sich wieder zu ihm zurück. Sicher, ihm war aufgefallen, dass die beiden einen erstaunlichen Mangel an Überraschung zeigten - sollten sie schon etwas gewusst haben? Schließlich hatte Professor Dumbledore ja einen Spion unter den Death Eaters...  
  
Ein Teil seiner Gedanken musste sich auf seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben, denn Remus nickte und sagte: "Sehr richtig, Harry, wir haben andere Quellen. Leider fällt dir das ein bisschen zu spät auf." Harry warf den Kopf zurück und gab den Blick ärgerlich zurück. "Und? Was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?" Remus musterte ihn einen Moment lang schweigend, dann sagte er ruhig, wenn auch noch immer mit einem ärgerlichen Unterton: "Das was jeder Lehrer in meiner Situation tun würde. Der Tarnumhang ist konfisziert. Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und Strafarbeit, für jeden von euch. Kommt morgen abend um acht Uhr wieder hier her, ich werde euch dann sagen, was ihr zu tun habt. Und bevor ihr euch Hoffnungen macht: ihr werdet diese Strafarbeit getrennt absitzen!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Na was sagen wir jetzt - seit wann verteilt Remus Strafarbeiten? ;-)) Wer es wissen möchte, sollte das nächste Kapitel lesen - und vielleicht zwischendurch ein Review schreiben? 


	27. Strafarbeit

Erst mal ein Dankeschön an meine Reviewer! Weil ich es heute ein bisschen eilig habe, gehe ich ausnahmsweise nicht auf jedes einzelne ein...  
  
Ich lade dieses Kapitel eigentlich auch nur hoch, weil ich mich heute Hobbit-mäßig fühle. Ihr wisst ja: an einem gewissen Tag im Jahr bekommen andere Leute Geschenke - Hobbits verteilen sie!  
  
Hier ist meins an euch:  
  
Kapitel 27 - Strafarbeit  
  
"Ich glaube das nicht! Ausgerechnet Lupin gibt uns - gibt dir eine Strafarbeit? Nach allem, was er vor zwei Jahren für dich getan hat?" Ron sah ungläubig zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her. Die drei hatten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum die beliebten Plätze am Kamin gesichert und besprachen die Ereignisse des Abends. Während Ron und Harry schlicht und ergreifend sauer waren, machte Hermine einen eher besorgten Eindruck. "Ron, es ist genau das, was ich euch gesagt habe! Ich wusste, ich hätte nicht mitkommen sollen! Überlegt doch einmal - eine Strafarbeit, und das als Vertrauensschülerin!" "Und dann zieht er auch noch Punkte ab!" Ron hatte sich noch lange nicht beruhigt. Hermine warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. "Naja, der Punktabzug ist noch regelrecht harmlos - fünf Punkte pro Person ist nicht viel, Professor McGonagall hätte mindestens das Doppelte abgezogen - aber diese Schande!"  
  
Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Himmel, Hermine, reg' dich ab, du wirst nicht daran sterben! Was ich nicht glauben kann, ist dass er uns tatsächlich bestraft - und dass Sirius nicht ein Wort dazu gesagt hat! Als wenn das normal wäre! Ausgerechnet er - habt ihr eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, was er in seiner Schulzeit alles angestellt haben muss?" Hermine seufzte. "Aber Sirius hatte niemals einen Feind, der ihn umbringen wollte! Er will dich nur schützen, Harry - und genau das will Professor Lupin auch. Ich wusste, ich hätte euch zurückhalten sollen!"  
  
Harry sprang ärgerlich auf. "Ja, schön, fang du auch noch an, Hermine! Als nächstes wirst du sagen, dass wir die Strafarbeiten verdient haben, und am besten jeden Abend in der Woche eine bekommen sollten! Merkt eigentlich keiner von euch, dass wir nur versucht haben, zu helfen? Wir hätten vielleicht Namen hören können, die Chance mussten wir doch nutzen! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Ach, was soll's - ich gehe schlafen!" Er wirbelte herum und stampfte die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch, dicht gefolgt von Ron. Keiner von beiden war noch in der Stimmung für eine weitere Unterhaltung, und so zogen sie sich nur schweigend um, warfen sich in ihre Betten und zogen die Vorhänge zu. Harry lag noch eine Zeitlang wach, über die Ungerechtigkeiten des Lebens und insbesondere die Ignoranz der Erwachsenen brütend, und fiel dann in einen unruhigen Schlummer.  
  
Am nächsten Abend standen die drei Freunde pünktlich vor Remus Lupins Büro. Auf sein Klopfen öffnete Remus sofort, bat sie herein und kam dann ohne Umschweife direkt zur Sache. "Hermine, du meldest dich bei Madam Pomfrey im Krankenflügel, sie kann Hilfe beim Reinigen und Aufräumen gebrauchen. Ron, Professor Sprout erwartet dich im Lehrerzimmer. Ihr werdet gemeinsam zum Gewächshaus 3 gehen und einige Alraunen umtopfen. Harry, auf dich wartet Mr. Filch im Pokalzimmer. - Worauf wartet ihr noch?"  
  
Zehn Minuten später stand Harry vor dem höhnisch grinsenden Hausmeister. "Na, Potter," schnarrte er, "ist die Zeit der Verzärtelung vorbei? Musst du jetzt tatsächlich mal was tun?" Harry lag eine äußerst unfreundliche Antwort auf der Zunge, aber er schluckte sie herunter und starrte Filch nur stumm und mit möglichst viel Verachtung im Blick an. Filch, offenbar enttäuscht von dem Mangel an Reaktion, machte eine unwirsche Kopfbewegung zu einer der Vitrinen, in denen die Pokale aufbewahrt wurden. "Lupin sagt, du sollst mit den Quidditch-Pokalen ab 1975 anfangen. Losloslos, du sollst arbeiten, nicht anwachsen!"  
  
Harry ging stumm zu der bezeichneten Vitrine, öffnete sie, und griff nach Mrs. Skowers Magischem Allzweckreiniger. Als er den ersten Pokal herausnahm, sprangen ihm sofort zwei der sieben darauf eingravierten Namen ins Auge. Unter dem großen Wappen von Gryffindor waren sämtliche Spieler des siegreichen Hauses aufgeführt - zuoberst James Potter und Sirius Black. Harry starrte den Pokal einen Moment lang an, dann wurde er sich des bösen Blickes des Hausmeisters bewusst und begann mit der Arbeit.  
  
Während der nächsten zwanzig Minuten arbeitete er schweigend. Die Pokale waren in einem guten, gepflegten Zustand, und es machte nicht viel Arbeit sie zu polieren. Er war inzwischen bei dem Pokal von 1977 angekommen, und wie bei den letzten beiden, sprangen ihm sofort wieder die Namen seines Vaters und seines Paten ins Auge. Im Hintergrund öffnete sich die Tür des Pokalzimmers, und jemand sprach leise mit Filch. Dann hörte Harry, wie sich die schweren Schritte des Hausmeisters entfernten und die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde. Er drehte sich nicht um. Wer immer dort gekommen war, würde sicher nicht begeistert sein, wenn er seine Arbeit unterbrach, und er wollte nach Möglichkeit schnell mit dieser Aufgabe fertig werden.  
  
Als er den Pokal zurückstellte und die Tür der Vitrine schloss, fing diese das Spiegelbild des Neuankömmlings ein. Harry hatte nicht gehört, dass er so nah herangekommen war, aber nach dem Spiegelbild zu urteilen musste Remus Lupin direkt hinter ihm stehen. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und öffnete die nächste Tür, um den 1978er Pokal herauszunehmen, aber eine Hand legte sich auf sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn zurück. Harry wandte den Blick und sah seinen Lehrer ärgerlich an. "Auf die Weise werde ich nie fertig, Professor." Remus Lupin lächelte. "Ich kann mir denken, dass du sauer bist, Harry, aber ich hoffe, du weißt warum du das hier tust." Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Weil ich unartig war?" Remus schüttelte, zu Harrys Ärger immer noch lächelnd, den Kopf.  
  
"Hast du mit dem Pokal von 1975 angefangen?" Harry nickte. "Und bei welchem bist du jetzt?" "1977 ist gerade fertig geworden." "Und ist dir an den drei Pokalen, die du gerade poliert hast, irgend etwas aufgefallen?" Harry starrte den Mann, der eigentlich sein Lehrer war, in den letzten Monaten aber zu soviel mehr geworden war, nur an. Nach einem Moment fragte Remus: "Harry? Du hast meine Frage gehört?" Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein ohnehin schon unordentliches Haar, dann sagte er mit flacher Stimme. "Ich bin nicht blind und ich kann lesen. Die Pokale waren für Gryffindor- Siege, und Dad und Sirius waren im Team." Remus nickte. "Als Sucher und Treiber, genau. Aber das wusstest du, nicht wahr? Ich meine, dass die beiden erfolgreiche Quidditch-Spieler waren. Ich wollte dir etwas anderes damit sagen." Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich bin heute nicht in der Stimmung für subtile Anspielungen. Wenn Sie mir etwas sagen wollten, Professor, dann tun Sie es bitte deutlich."  
  
Remus seufzte leise. "Harry, erinnerst du dich, was ich dir vor zwei Jahren gesagt habe, als Severus dich nach deinem unerlaubten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade erwischt hat? Deine Eltern haben ihre Leben für deines geopfert - und dein Verhalten ist keine schöne Art, es ihnen zu danken. Ich möchte heute noch hinzufügen, dass Sirius sich in unglaubliche Gefahr begibt, um in deiner Nähe sein zu können - dir ist bewusst, dass die Death Eater mittlerweile von Peter wissen müssten, dass er ein Animagus ist? Wenn einer von ihnen - sagen wir, ein gewisser Malfoy - seinem Sohn darüber etwas erzählen sollte, könnte das böse Folgen für Sirius haben. Was ich dir damit sagen will, Harry: es gibt einige Leute, die alles geben würden - oder auch bereits gegeben haben - damit du in Sicherheit bist. Mach es uns nicht schwerer als es ist, und vermeide es wenigstens, dich selber in Gefahr zu begeben, tu uns den Gefallen."  
  
Harry starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Auf diese Weise hatte er den Ausflug in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum nicht betrachtet. Er erinnerte sich allerdings noch genau an den Vorfall, auf den Remus angespielt hatte - wie er für ihn das Geheimnis der Karte des Rumtreibers vor Snape verborgen hatte - und vor allem erinnerte er sich daran, wie schlecht er sich gefühlt hatte. Am Vorabend war er nur wütend gewesen, dass sie trotz aller Vorsicht erwischt worden waren und dass ausgerechnet Remus ihnen Strafarbeiten aufgegeben und Punkte abgezogen hatte, aber jetzt, mit etwas mehr Abstand, konnte er es nachvollziehen. Er sah bewusst auf einen Punkt irgendwo hinter Remus' linker Schulter und murmelte: "Wir wollten doch nur helfen... wir hatten gehofft, Namen zu hören..." Remus seufzte leise. "Ich weiß, Harry. Aber wie wir dir gestern schon sagten: wir haben bessere Quellen als illegale Ausflüge in die Gemeinschaftsräume von anderen Häusern."  
  
Die beiden schwiegen einen Moment. Dann griff Harry langsam nach dem nächsten Pokal und warf einen Blick darauf. Zuoberst war das Wappen von Ravenclaw eingraviert. Harry hob den Blick und sah Remus zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag offen an. "War 1977 euer Abschlussjahr?" Der Gedanke, dass sein Vater und Sirius in einem Jahr den Pokal nicht gewonnen haben könnten, nachdem sie es drei Jahre in Folge geschafft hatten, behagte ihm gar nicht. Aber Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, 1978 - eine Tragödie." Er deutete mit dem Kinn auf den Pokal, den Harry hielt. "Ravenclaw hat in dem Jahr eine neue Hüterin bekommen - eine Viertklässlerin - während wir zwei von unseren Jägern austauschen mussten, weil die alten abgegangen waren. Ich erinnere mich nicht gerne an die Spiele gegen Ravenclaw aus dem Jahr - wir waren immerhin im Finale - und Sirius hat ihr, glaube ich, bis heute nicht verziehen. Unsere Jäger waren katastrophal und sie war hervorragend - James hat irgendwann aus lauter Verzweiflung den Schnatz gefangen, weil er wusste, dass wir nicht mehr aufholen konnten."  
  
Harry senkte den Blick wieder auf den Pokal, um den Namen dieser genialen Hüterin zu suchen - und als er ihn las, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich - hatte Cho nicht davon gesprochen? "Sie ist in Ravenclaw ziemlich bekannt... Sie muss eine tolle Quidditch-Hüterin gewesen sein". Der Name, der in sorgfältiger Schrift auf den Pokal graviert war, lautete Lisande Career. Harry sah wieder auf und grinste schief. "Es würde mir nicht gefallen, wenn ich den Schnatz fangen müsste, weil ein drei Jahre jüngeres Mädchen unsere Jäger daran hindert, Tore zu schießen!" Remus lächelte zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es hat deinem Vater auch nicht gefallen. Und Sirius war tagelang nicht ansprechbar." Er schwieg einen Moment lang, dann sagte er ruhig: "Stell den Pokal zurück, Harry, ich glaube, du hast verstanden, was ich dir sagen wollte. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du den Rest deiner Strafarbeit bei einer Tasse Tee unter Aufsicht deines Paten in meinem Büro verbringst."  
  
Harry kehrte erst kurz vor Mitternacht und mit ziemlich schlechtem Gewissen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Er hatte sich noch lange mit Remus und Sirius unterhalten, und, nachdem er sich mehrmals glaubhaft entschuldigt hatte, sogar noch ein paar Geschichten aus ihrer Schulzeit erzählt bekommen. Sie hatten dabei alle drei die Zeit vergessen, und als Remus schließlich erschrocken feststellte, wie spät es bereits war, war keiner gerne bereit gewesen, den Abend für beendet zu erklären. Sirius und Remus hatten noch darauf bestanden, ihn bis zum Porträt der Fetten Dame zurückzubegleiten, wo sie sich endgültig verabschiedet hatten - Sirius hatte nicht widerstehen können und Harry mit einer langen, sehr nassen Zunge in ziemlich hundeartiger Manier das Gesicht abgeschleckt.  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war nahezu leer, und Harry hielt sich nicht lange dort auf, sondern stieg gleich die Stufen zu den Schlafsälen hoch. Es brannte kein Licht mehr, und Harrys Mitbewohner schienen schon zu schlafen. Als Harry allerdings gerade in sein Bett klettern wollte, wurden an dem Bett neben ihm die Vorhänge aufgezogen und Ron lugte heraus. "Harry, endlich," flüsterte er, "ich habe schon angefangen mir Sorgen zu machen! Hermine und ich sind schon seit Ewigkeiten zurück - hat Filch dich so lange festgehalten?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf Rons Bettkante. "Nein," flüsterte er zurück, "Remus ist nach ungefähr zwanzig Minuten gekommen und hat mich erlöst. Ich war dann noch bei ihm und Si- Snuffles, und wir haben uns festgequatscht. War es bei dir sehr schlimm? Die Alraunen müssen doch jetzt schon ziemlich groß sein, oder?"  
  
Ron nickte. "Sind sie, aber es war harmlos. Es waren nur drei Pflanzen, und alles, was ich zu tun hatte, war die Erde draufzuschütten, den Rest hat Madam Pomfrey gemacht. Und Hermine war auch schnell fertig, sie sagt, sie musste nur ein paar Betten beziehen und durfte dabei Magie benutzen, dann konnte sie auch gehen." Harry nickte jetzt ebenfalls. "Ich glaube, Remus wollte uns gar nicht wirklich bestrafen, er war nur sauer - und, Ron, ich glaube, er hatte recht - aber sag das ja nicht Hermine, sonst können wir uns noch wochenlang Predigten anhören!" Ron grinste. "Ehrenwort, schon im eigenen Interesse! Was musstest du denn machen?" Harry erzählte ihm von den Quidditch-Pokalen und der "Tragödie" aus dem letzten Schuljahr seines Vaters, dann gähnte er und murmelte: "Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Nacht, Ron."  
  
In dieser Nacht hatte er keine Probleme, einzuschlafen.  
  
Während der nächsten Tage lasen Harry, Ron und Hermine aufmerksam den Tagespropheten und suchten nach Hinweisen, dass Malfoy tatsächlich recht gehabt hatte, aber alles schien ruhig zu sein. Es fanden sich keinerlei Berichte über Überfälle auf Muggel oder muggelgeborene Zauberer, und langsam beruhigten sie sich wieder. Auch hatten sie durch die vielen Hausaufgaben, die ihnen für die Ferien aufgegeben worden waren, wirklich andere Sorgen.  
  
Der Ostermorgen kam schneller als erwartet, und mit ihm war die Hälfte der Ferien bereits vorbei. Wie sie es sich in den letzten Tagen angewöhnt hatten, trafen Harry und Ron sich bereits früh mit Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum, um zum Frühstück und anschließend in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Als sie durch das Porträtloch kletterten, kam ihnen Professor McGonagall mit ernstem Gesicht entgegen. "Miss Granger? Ich muss Sie einen Augenblick sprechen, kommen Sie bitte mit. Potter, Weasley, Sie gehen weiter." Harry und Ron warfen sich fragende Blicke zu, aber da Hermine sich bereits umgewandt hatte und der Lehrerin, die mit energischen Schritte und wehenden Roben vorging, folgte, blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als ihren Weg in die große Halle fortzusetzen.  
  
Als die Posteulen hereinrauschten, war Hermine noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Harry nahm ihren Tagespropheten entgegen und entlohnte die Eule mit fünf Knuts, während Ron ein großes Paket von seiner Mutter auffing. Wie sich herausstellte, enthielt es Ostereier in der Größe von Dracheneiern, die mit hausgemachtem Nougat gefüllt waren. Harry wollte den Tagespropheten gerade zur Seite legen und seinem Ei den Kampf ansagen, als sein Blick auf ein großes, düsteres Foto auf der Titelseite fiel. Es zeigte ein zum Teil ausgebranntes Haus, über dem in erschreckender Klarheit ein Totenschädel pulsierte, aus dessen offenem Mund sich eine Schlange wand. Die Schlagzeile über dem Bild lautete:  
  
ANGRIFF AUF MUGGELFAMILIE - MINISTERIUM VERHINDERT MORDE!  
  
Harry keuchte und stieß Ron an, der nach einem Blick auf die Überschrift das Osterei, dass er gerade anbeißen wollte, auf seinen Teller fallen ließ und Harry entsetzt anstarrte. Dann flüsterte er: "Leg sie auf den Tisch, Harry, dann können wir zusammen lesen!" Harry nickte, schob seinen Teller und Becher zur Seite und breitete den Tagespropheten aus.  
  
In der Nacht zu heute fand ein erneuter Angriff auf ein  
Muggelehepaar, Anne und Roderick G. aus Eastbourne, statt. Nach  
Informationen unseres Reporters brach der Brand im Erdgeschoss des  
Hauses, in dem sich eine Arztpraxis befand, aus. Als das Ehepaar das  
Haus verlassen wollte, wurden sie von maskierten Personen, vermutlich  
Death Eaters, die Zauberstäbe hielten, umringt. Obwohl es sich um  
Muggel handelt, konnten die Gs. sie als solche identifizieren, da  
ihre fünfzehnjährige Tochter eine Hexe ist und derzeit die Hogwarts-  
Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei besucht.  
Beide Eheleute wurden direkt mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch angegriffen.  
Schlimmeres konnte nur durch das schnelle und überraschende  
Eingreifen einer kompletten Einheit von Auroren verhindert werden,  
deren Auftauchen die Death Eater umgehend vertrieben hat. Festnahmen  
sind nicht erfolgt.  
Das Ehepaar G. wurde in das St.-Mungos-Hospital gebracht, wo sie  
einige Tage zur Beobachtung verbleiben werden.  
  
Es ist unserem Reporter gelungen, eine Stellungnahme der Leiterin der  
Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, der auch die Auroren  
unterstehen, zu erhalten. Miss Lisande Career sagte zu den Vorfällen:  
"Wir haben bereits seit Tagen Kenntnis davon, dass es in der  
Osternacht zu Angriffen kommen sollte. Genaue Angaben über Zeit und  
Ort haben wir allerdings erst kurz vor deren Beginn erhalten. Dadurch  
waren wir in der Lage, den Angriff umgehend zu beenden, allerdings  
sind sämtliche Verdächtige umgehend nach Ankunft der Auroren  
disappariert, so dass wir keine Erfolge in bezug auf Festnahmen  
erzielen konnten."  
  
Harry sah auf und direkt in Rons kreideweißes Gesicht. Bevor er jedoch noch etwas sagen konnte, flüsterte sein Freund: "Hermine!" Dann sprang er auf und stürmte zur Tür, dicht gefolgt von Harry.  
  
Sie erreichten das Porträt der Fetten Dame außer Atem und mit hochroten Gesichtern. Harry keuchte das Passwort, ohne auf den missbilligenden Ausdruck der Fetten Dame einzugehen, und kletterte dann hastig hinter Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Ron, Harry, habt ihr es schon gehört?" Ginny Weasley sprang aus einem der Sessel auf und lief auf die beiden zu. "Steht es in der Zeitung?" Sie deutete auf den Tagespropheten, den Harry zerknüllt in der Hand hielt. Harry nickte, während Ron, immer noch atemlos, fragte: "Ginny, wo ist Hermine?" "Im Schlafsaal, sie packt." In diesem Moment kam Hermine mit einer kleinen Reisetasche in der Hand die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinunter. Ihr Gesicht war etwas blasser als sonst, sie wirkte allerdings sehr gefasst. Hinter ihr erschien Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry machte einen Schritt auf Hermine zu, aber Ron war schneller. "Hermine! Es - es tut mir so leid! Können wir irgendwas tun?" Hermine lächelte schmal und schüttelte den Kopf. "Danke Ron, das ist lieb, aber ich wüsste nicht was. Professor McGonagall sagt, dass es meinen Eltern gut geht, und dass ich sie besuchen kann. Sie sind nur zur Vorsicht ins Hospital gekommen, wahrscheinlich werden sie heute noch entlassen." Harry, der inzwischen bei den beiden angekommen war, lächelte Hermine aufmunternd an. "Das freut mich, Hermine. Fährst du mit dem Hogwarts-Express?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Professor McGonagall bringt mich in die Drei Besen, damit ich mit Flohpulver reisen kann. Ach, Ron, es gibt doch etwas, was du tun könntest. Ich will Crookshanks nicht mitnehmen - könntest du dich um ihn kümmern?" Rons Mund zuckte nur so kurz, dass Harry bezweifelte, dass es Hermine aufgefallen war, dann sagte er: "Klar, kein Problem!"  
  
"Miss Granger, wir müssen gehen." McGonagalls Stimme klang viel weicher als sonst. Harry fühlte sich an sein zweites Schuljahr erinnert, als Hermine versteinert gewesen war und die strenge Lehrerin ähnlich weichherzig reagiert hatte, als er und Ron ihr erzählt hatten, dass sie ihre Freundin besuchen wollten. Hermine lächelte ihnen noch einmal kurz und tapfer zu, dann folgte sie der Hauslehrerin aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, während Ron und Harry besorgt zurückblieben.  
  
Den Rest der Osterferien verbrachten die Freunde tagsüber größtenteils in der Bibliothek und, in Harrys Fall, abends in Remus' Büro. Sowohl Remus als auch Sirius wirkten sehr besorgt über die neuen Aktionen der Death Eaters - die Brandstiftung bei den Grangers war nur der erste einer neuen Reihe von Angriffen gewesen. Sirius betonte immer wieder, wie gefährlich es jetzt für Harry war, alleine auf dem Gelände und selbst im Schloss herumzugehen, bis Harry es nicht mehr hören konnte.  
  
Am letzten Tag der Osterferien saß Harry wieder einmal mit seinem Paten und dessen Freund zusammen, trank Tee und hörte etwas schläfrig zu, wie Sirius und Remus sich über einen Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten unterhielten, der sich mit internen Streitigkeiten aus dem Ministerium befasste, als jemand klopfte. Sirius ließ umgehend mit einem kurzen Schwenken seines Zauberstabes seine Tasse verschwinden und verwandelte sich, dann öffnete Remus die Tür. "Hallo Remus, ich bringe dir deinen Trank." Professor Truman trat ein, einen Kelch mit dem dampfenden Wolfsbann-Trank, den Harry mittlerweile schon auf Meilen am Geruch erkannt hätte, in der Hand. Remus wollte die Tür hinter ihr wieder schließen, aber sie winkte ab. "Lass nur, ich bleibe nicht lange. Oh, hallo Harry!" Sie lächelte ihm freundlich zu, und Harry lächelte zurück.  
  
Remus, der heute wieder besonders müde und mitgenommen aussah (Harry hatte nachgerechnet und war zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass in zwei Tagen Vollmond sein musste) nahm Professor Truman den Kelch ab und trank einen kleinen Schluck. Wie jedes Mal verzog er das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts. Professor Truman musterte ihn amüsiert. "Na komm schon, sag es!" "Was?" Sie lachte. "Was du immer sagst - warum muss das Zeug nicht nur ekelhaft schmecken, sondern auch noch kochendheiß sein?" Remus lachte jetzt auch. "Das sage ich nicht immer!" "Aber meistens." Remus schüttelte, immer noch lächelnd, den Kopf und leerte den Kelch mit Todesverachtung, bevor er ihn seiner Schwester zurückgab. Sie wollte gerade wieder gehen, als plötzlich eine andere, Harry halbwegs bekannte Stimme ertönte. "Remus? Bist du da?"  
  
Harry drehte sich zum Kamin um - und war im gleichen Augenblick froh, dass Sirius sich immer noch in Hundegestalt befand. Zwischen den fröhlich flackernden Flammen saß der Kopf von Miss Career. Ihre strahlend blauen Augen funkelten hinter den ovalen Brillengläsern, und ihre Wangen glühten. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie so aufgeregt wie selten war. Remus ging vor dem Kamin in die Hocke und sagte ruhig: "Guten Abend Lisande, was kann ich für dich tun?" "Weißt du, wo Francis ist? Ich muss sie unbedingt sprechen, und in ihrem Büro habe ich sie nicht erreicht!"  
  
"Ich bin hier." Professor Truman trat neben ihren Bruder und ging ebenfalls in die Hocke. "Was ist denn los, Süße - ist was passiert?" Miss Career schüttelte den Kopf, was ohne den dazu gehörenden Körper seltsam aussah, und nickte gleich darauf. "Francis, hör mir zu, das ist jetzt wichtig: wenn du mir heute noch den Zauberstab von Sirius Black zurückgibst, kann ich dir deinen Job retten." Professor Truman starrte sie einen Moment lang schweigend an, dann sagte sie sehr leise: "Lisande, ich weiß nicht, wie du dir das denkst, ich..." Miss Career unterbrach sie ungeduldig: "Komm schon, erzähl mir nichts! Ich weiß, dass du ihn genommen hast, und im Moment weiß nur ich es, aber nicht mehr lange. Hör zu, ich kann in einer Dreiviertelstunde in Hogsmeade sein. Triff mich in den Drei Besen, und bring den Zauberstab mit! Wenn du es nicht tust, kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass du deinen Job je wieder bekommst!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Kopf aus den Flammen.  
  
----------------------  
  
Oje, was hat Lisande denn jetzt schon wieder vor? Keine Sorge, in vier oder fünf Kapiteln erfahrt ihr es - jetzt kommt erst mal wieder ein kleiner Rückblick. Ich sage nur: "Tauch eine Weile bei Lupin unter!" 


	28. Tauch eine Weile bei Lupin unter I

Hui, ich bin insgesamt auf über hundert Reviews! Als danke schön gibt es jetzt auch zwei Kapitel auf einmal – auch als kleine Entschädigung dafür, dass es mit der Hauptstory dadurch erst mal nicht weitergeht.

Insgesamt wird der Rückblick wohl 4 Kapitel haben – und sorry für den Cliffi, aber ich brauche den Rückblick und ich brauche ihn an dieser Stelle!

Sameda: sorry, du weißt dass ich gemein bin – ich kann es tun und ich werde es tun ;-))

Thorin: schön, dass du überhaupt noch weiterliest, ich kann verstehen, wenn du wenig Zeit hast – das kenne ich irgendwoher...

Jenny: hi, schön dass du wieder dabei bist! Wie ich schon auf Samedas Review sagte: ich BIN gemein. Nein, eigentlich stimmt das nicht, es ging nicht anders. Dafür jetzt aber auch wieder zwei Kappis gleichzeitig, ich hoffe, das gleicht es etwas aus.

Auxia: Danke für dein Review, hier ist der Rückblick!

So, weiter im Text.

Ach ja, ich bin übrigens nicht J. K. Rowling, ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld (schade eigentlich) und ich habe die meisten Charaktere nur schamlos geklaut!!!

Kapitel 28 – Tauch eine Weile bei Lupin unter I

In Remus' Büro herrschte eine solche Stille, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Professor Truman hockte noch immer vor dem Kamin, offenbar zu überrascht, um irgend etwas zu sagen. Remus war aufgestanden und sah – offenbar ganz bewusst – niemanden an, während er sich auf die Lippen biss, und Harry selbst stand etwas zurück, äußerst unangenehm berührt, dass er diese Szene miterlebt hatte.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Sirius, der sich gerade wieder zurückverwandelte. Im Gegensatz zu Professor Truman und Remus schien er keineswegs überrascht oder unsicher, als er zum Kamin trat. Er beugte sich zu Professor Truman hinunter legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Als sie nicht reagierte, sagte er leise: "Francis, sieh mich an." Harry wünschte sich plötzlich sehr weit weg, und Remus schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

Professor Truman hob langsam den Kopf und sah Sirius an, der gelassen neben ihr stand und ihr seinen Zauberstab hinhielt – mit dem Griff voran. Professor Truman starrte ihn an, dann stand sie plötzlich auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Das kann ich nicht tun, Siri." _Siri_? Harry hätte gegrinst, wenn die Situation nicht so unangenehm gewesen wäre. Sein Pate hingegen grinste ganz offen. "Natürlich kannst du. Ich habe sowieso nicht viel Verwendung dafür, wenn ich auf vier Beinen unterwegs bin, und wenn du glaubst, dass ich es zulasse, dass du deinen Job für mich riskierst, dann kennst du mich nur halb so gut wie du immer behauptest." Professor Truman lächelte schmal. "Ich kenne dich besser als dir lieb sein dürfte, aber du kannst doch nicht ohne Schutz durch die Gegend laufen!" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Mein Schutz ist meine Animagusgestalt. Und du kannst nicht für mich deine Zukunft riskieren. Nimm ihn und _geh_!"

Die junge Lehrerin seufzte und griff zögernd nach dem Zauberstab. Statt ihn einzustecken, behielt sie ihn jedoch in der Hand und befingerte ihn unsicher. "Bist du sicher?" Sirius nickte energisch. "Ganz sicher. Du hast noch eine halbe Stunde – das reicht, um nach Hogsmeade zu gehen ohne dich zu überschlagen. Allerdings nur, wenn du es _jetzt_ tust." Professor Truman seufzte noch einmal und nickte dann. "In Ordnung, Siri. Es tut mir leid." "Das muss es nicht. Geh jetzt, bevor du zu spät kommst." Sie nickte, steckte den Zauberstab ein und wandte sich zur Tür.

"Ich begleite dich." Remus, der die ganze Zeit neben dem Kamin gestanden hatte, trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, aber Professor Truman schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das hier muss ich alleine machen, da ziehe ich dich nicht mit rein. Ich weiß nicht, was Lisande vorhat, aber wenn sie dich sehen wollte, hätte sie es gesagt. Und komm mir jetzt bitte nicht mit _'du läufst mir nicht alleine da draußen rum'_ – ich kann auf mich aufpassen, Remus." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verließ schnell das Büro.

Remus seufzte und setzte sich schwerfällig auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin. Sirius trat neben ihm und tätschelte seine Schulter. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Moony, ihr wird nichts passieren – sie kann wirklich auf sich aufpassen." Remus nickte. "Das weiß ich, Padfoot, aber ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen.

Harry, es tut mir leid, dass du das hier mithören musstest." Harry schüttelte den Kopf, dann murmelte er: "Ist schon okay – mir tut es eher für euch leid. Aber – ich weiß, ich bin neugierig – was hat das mit deinem Zauberstab auf sich, Sirius? Ich habe das jetzt zum dritten Mal gehört. Was hat Professor Truman damit zu tun?" Sirius zuckte die Schultern, dann sagte er beiläufig: "Sie hatte Zugang zur Asservatenkammer des Ministeriums, also hat sie ihn mir besorgt." "Oh." Harry fühlte sich ziemlich naiv – eigentlich hätte er sich das nach allem, was er mitbekommen hatte, denken können. Er grinste verlegen, dann murmelte er: "Ist schon ziemlich spät – ich gehen wohl besser in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, bevor Ron 'ne Vermisstenanzeige aufgibt. Nacht Sirius, Remus!"

Nachdem Harry das Büro verlassen hatte, saßen Remus und Sirius noch lange zusammen. Sie sprachen nicht darüber, aber sie wussten, dass sie beide an das gleiche dachten: den vergangenen Sommer, den Sirius bei Remus und Francis verbracht hatte...

*

Ein bärengroßer, schwarzer Hund trottete langsam durch die einsame, hügelige Landschaft. Er schien nicht die besten Zeiten gesehen zu haben – zottiges Fell hin matt und schmutzig um seinen viel zu dünnen Körper, und sein Gang zeugte von Erschöpfung. Trotzdem lief er immer weiter, offenbar mit einem klaren Ziel.

Schließlich hielt er auf einem der Hügel an und sah sich um. Sein Ziel war nahe – er konnte bereits den kleinen Wald, an dessen Rand es auf einem flachen Hang lag, als dunklen Schatten in der Ferne erkennen. Es wurde auch Zeit – das Wetter, das bis zum späten Nachmittag heiß und sonnig gewesen war, verschlechterte sich rapide. Dunkle Wolken waren aufgezogen, und jetzt kam ein unangenehmer, warmer Wind auf, der in aggressiven Böen an seinem Fell zerrte. In der Ferne konnte man den ersten Donner hören.

Zwei Stunden später fielen die ersten Regentropfen, aber der Hund kümmerte sich nicht mehr darum – er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Der kleine Wald lag jetzt direkt zu seiner Linken, und vor ihm, keine fünfzig Meter mehr entfernt, stand das Haus, das er gesucht hatte. Das Haus wirkte dunkel und abweisend, die Läden, ehemals dunkelgrün, jetzt aber von der Sonne ausgebleicht, waren fest verschlossen, und aus dem Kamin stieg kein Rauch auf.

Der Hund ließ sich von diesem Bild nicht abschrecken. Er lief direkt zur Vordertür, zu der zwei ausgetretene Steinstufen hochführten, dann setzte er sich auf die oberste Stufe, hob eine Vorderpfote und kratzte an der Tür.

Die Tür wurde fast sofort geöffnet. Ein goldener Lichtschein fiel auf die Stufen und den darauf sitzenden Hund, und sofort wirkte das Haus viel einladender, was durch seinen Besitzer, der in der Tür stand und lächelnd auf den Hund herabsah, noch verstärkt wurde.

"Komm herein, Padfoot." Oh ja, sehr viel einladender – Remus Lupin schien sich ehrlich zu freuen, dass er da war. Der Hund erhob sich und trottete, noch immer mit müden Schritten, ins Haus. Remus schloss hinter ihm die Tür und sah ihn schweigend an – und gleich darauf war der Hund verschwunden, und ein ebenso dünner und erschöpft aussehender Sirius Black stand in dem schmalen Korridor.

Die beiden Schulfreunde sahen sich einen Moment lang schweigend an, dann trat Remus einen Schritt auf Sirius zu und zog ihn, wie bereits vor einem Jahr in der Heulenden Hütte, ohne Vorwarnung in eine herzliche, brüderliche Umarmung, die Sirius zögernd erwiderte. Schließlich schob Remus ihn ein Stück zurück, musterte ihn kurz und sagte dann ruhig: "Ich nehme an, du hast Hunger – wir wussten nicht genau, wann du kommst, deshalb haben wir mit dem Essen gewartet." Sirius nickte, dann stutzte er. "_Wir_?" Jetzt stutzte auch Remus. "Ja, wir." Sein Blick wanderte zu der schmalen Treppe, die in den ersten Stock hinaufführte, dann fragte er leise: "Hat Dumbledore dir nichts gesagt?" Sirius folgte dem Blick seines Freundes. Auf der untersten Stufe der Treppe stand eine junge Frau in einem hellgrünen Muggelsommerkleid, ein herzliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sirius hatte den Eindruck, dass er sie schon einmal gesehen haben musste, aber wo? Und weshalb war sie – das konnte doch nur eins bedeuten.

"Du bist verheiratet?" Remus sah ihn einen Moment lang irritiert an, dann fing er an zu lachen. "Sirius, du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass ich nicht heiraten _darf_. Und eigentlich dachte ich, dass du dich an Francis erinnern müsstest." Francis, natürlich. Remus' kleine Halbschwester, die sie erst in ihrem siebten Schuljahr kennengelernt hatten. Das Mädchen, das für sämtliche Marauders so etwas wie eine kleine Schwester geworden war. Sirius wandte langsam den Kopf in ihre Richtung, dann senkte er den Blick und murmelte: "Entschuldige, Francis, ich... meine Erinnerung ist nicht..." "Das ist schon in Ordnung, Sirius, im Gegensatz zu Remus bin _ich_ mir durchaus darüber bewusst, dass ich mich verändert habe." Sie verließ die Treppe und kam auf Sirius zu, und gleich darauf fand er sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend in einer herzlichen Umarmung wieder. "Willkommen, Sirius."

Dann ließ Francis ihn wieder los und lächelte ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. "Das Essen ist in zwanzig Minuten fertig – du möchtest dich sicher noch schnell frisch machen. Wenn mich jemand sucht, ich bin in der Küche." Sie zwinkerte den beiden zu und verschwand durch eine der Türen. Sirius wandte den Blick wieder Remus zu und sagte mit fast amüsiertem Unterton: "Wie ich sehe, hat sie noch immer ihre charmante Art. Das war eine sehr diplomatische Formulierung um auszudrücken, dass ich stinke." Remus lächelte zurück. "Ich nehme an, du hattest in letzter Zeit nicht oft die Gelegenheit für ein Bad. Komm mit, ich habe dir ein paar Sachen rausgelegt."

Er führte Sirius zu einer weiteren Tür, hinter der, wie Sirius wusste, eine Treppe nach unten führte. Eine kurze Erinnerung blitzte auf – die Marauders hatten in den Ferien nach ihrem fünften Schuljahr vier Wochen bei Remus und seinem Vater verbracht...

"Remus, zeig deinen Freunden dein Zimmer. Wenn ihr euch ein bisschen eingerichtet habt, können wir essen." Remus nickte und öffnete eine Tür, hinter der eine Treppe nach unten führte. "Nach euch." Peter sah Remus mit einem entsetzten Blick an. "Dein Zimmer ist im _Keller_?" Remus Lippen zuckten kurz. "Ja, habe ich euch das noch nicht erzählt? Vater besteht darauf." Mr. Lupin nickte, dann sagte er mit flacher Stimme. "Er verdient nichts anderes." Sirius warf James einen kurzen, skeptischen Blick zu, den James mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen erwiderte. Irgend etwas stimmte hier doch nicht!

Sirius stieg als erster die Treppe hinunter. Sie führte in einen kleinen Flur, von dem drei Türen – zwei aus dunklem Holz, eine, die linke, aus Stahl – abgingen. Sirius beäugte die Stahltür neugierig. "Was ist da hinter?" "Mein Zimmer." Jetzt wurde auch Sirius langsam unbehaglich zumute. Konnte es sein, dass Remus sie jahrelang angelogen hatte, wenn er ihnen von dem guten Verhältnis zwischen ihm und seinem Vater erzählte? Sirius öffnete die Tür. Dahinter lag ein komplett leerer, fensterloser Raum. Das einzige Licht fiel durch die Tür hinein, und in dieser schlechten Beleuchtung konnte Sirius an den Wänden Krallenspuren erkennen. Er drehte sich zu Remus um, der direkt hinter ihm stand, und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. "_Dein Zimmer_?" Remus zuckte die Schultern. "Naja, einmal im Monat. Normalerweise schlafe ich eine Tür weiter." Sirius warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu, den Remus unschuldig erwiderte, dann öffnete er die mittlere der drei Türen.

"Wow!" Sirius wusste nicht, womit er gerechnet hatte, aber ganz sicher nicht hiermit. Der Raum, in dem er jetzt stand, war etwas größer als das Wohnzimmer eine Etage höher, das sie nach ihrer Ankunft kurz gesehen hatten. Die Wand, die der Tür gegenüberlag, war eine einzige Fensterfront, – vom Boden bis zur Decke – durch die der Raum hell und freundlich wirkte, und dahinter lag ein halb verwilderter Garten. Das Haus, das von vorne zweistöckig aussah, musste in den Hang gebaut sein, so dass es tatsächlich dreistöckig war.

James drängte sich an Sirius vorbei, musterte den Raum mit einem kurzen Blick und pfiff dann durch die Zähne, während Peter nur sprachlos auf die deckenhohen Fenster starrte. Remus grinste verschmitzt. Hinter ihnen trat Mr. Lupin ein und lächelte genauso verschmitzt wie sein Sohn. "Ich sagte doch, etwas anderes verdient er nicht – das hier ist der schönste Raum im ganzen Haus." Sirius grinste zurück. "Wäre ich nicht drauf gekommen. Und was ist hinter der dritten Tür?" "Das Bad. Ist nicht groß, nur Toilette und Dusche, aber ich muss nicht immer durchs ganze Haus laufen. Nur wenn ich baden will, muss ich in den ersten Stock rauf."

Das Bad war wirklich nicht groß, aber es war das beste, was Sirius in den vergangenen Jahren gesehen hatte. Remus hatte ihm Handtücher und sogar frische Roben hingelegt, wofür Sirius mehr als dankbar war. Egal, ob sie richtig passten – sie waren mit Sicherheit um Längen besser als die alten, zerlumpten Roben, die er momentan noch trug.

Sirius beeilte sich, besagte Lumpen abzulegen, drehte die Dusche auf und trat dankbar unter den warmen Wasserstrahl. Einige Minuten lang blieb er einfach so stehen, und genoss die Dusche, dann griff er schließlich nach dem Shampoo und begann, sich die Haare zu waschen. Das Wasser, das aus ihnen herauslief, war grau.

Sirius verzog das Gesicht. Kein Wunder, dass Francis ihn sanft, aber bestimmt aufgefordert hatte, zu duschen, bevor er sich in der Küche sehen ließ. Er wollte lieber gar nicht so genau wissen, wie er auf sie gewirkt haben musste.

Gut zehn Minuten später klopfte jemand leise an die Tür. "Sirius? Darf ich reinkommen?" Sirius wandte den Blick zur Tür. Typisch Remus, er würde niemals eine Tür öffnen, ohne vorher höflich anzufragen. Sirius lächelte leicht. "Sicher, komm rein." Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit und Remus steckte den Kopf herein. Als er sah, dass Sirius bereits wieder vollständig angezogen war, lächelte er ebenfalls. "Oh gut, du bist fertig. Das Essen ebenfalls." Sirius lächelte zurück. "Gut, ich komme." Er strich sich die immer noch zu langen und ziemlich feuchten Haare aus dem Gesicht, dann folgte er seinem Freund aus dem Bad und die Treppe hoch.

Als Sirius den Flur betrat, wurde er fast von dem Geruch nach Braten überwältigt, und sein Magen gab ein lautes Knurren von sich. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen nicht lange mit der Suche nach etwas Essbarem aufgehalten, und wann er das letzte Mal wirklich gutes Essen gehabt hatte, konnte er nicht mehr sagen. Am ehesten kamen da noch die Lebensmittel heran, die Harry ihm während seines Aufenthaltes in der Höhle hinter Hogsmeade gesandt hatte.

Aber dabei hatte es sich immer – zwangsweise – um kalte Speisen gehandelt. Jetzt aber roch es nach Braten, der frisch aus dem Ofen kam. Sirius beschleunigte unbewusst seinen Schritt, während Remus ihn mit halb besorgtem, halb amüsiertem Blick beobachtete.

Die Küche sah noch genauso aus, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte – nicht besonders groß, aber gemütlich und einladend. In der Mitte stand ein quadratischer Tisch mit vier Stühlen, der jetzt mit einfachen Keramiktellern und Besteck mit dunklen Holzgriffen für drei Personen gedeckt war. Was Sirius allerdings viel mehr interessierte, war die große Platte mit Braten, die in der Mitte des Tisches stand. Die daneben stehenden Schüssel mit Gemüse fesselte seinen Blick nicht so sehr, ebensowenig wie die zweite, mit Bratkartoffeln gefüllte Schüssel.

Francis, die gerade mit gezücktem Zauberstab eine Karaffe mit einer hellen Flüssigkeit zum Tisch balancierte, sah auf und lächelte, als die beiden Männer eintraten. "Gutes Timing – setzt euch!" Sie ließ den Krug vorsichtig auf die Tischplatte sinken, steckte den Zauberstab weg und schenkte dann reihum Butterbier ein. Dann griff sie nach Sirius' Teller und füllte ihn mit einer großzügigen Portion Braten, Gemüse und Bratkartoffeln, bevor sie auch Remus und schließlich sich selber bediente.

Während des Essens sprach kaum jemand. Sirius war viel zu ausgehungert, um Zeit und Energie mit Reden zu vergeuden, und auch Remus und Francis schienen keinen Bedarf an einer Unterhaltung zu haben. Sirius bemerkte nebenbei, dass Francis kaum etwas aß, während Remus mit dem gleichen Appetit aß, den er schon immer an den Tag gelegt hatte.

"Miauuu!" Eine zierliche, helle Katze mit schokofarbenem Gesicht strich langsam an Sirius Stuhl entlang. Dann blieb sie einen Moment lang vor dem freien Stuhl sitzen, schien ihn nachdenklich zu betrachten, setzte dann zu einem eleganten Sprung auf die Sitzfläche an – und rutschte ab.

Sirius Hand blieb auf halbem Weg zwischen Teller und Mund hängen. Eine Katze, die abrutschte? Wo gab es denn so was?

Remus und Francis hingegen schienen nicht besonders überrascht. Francis unterdrückte lediglich ein Kichern, während Remus die Augen mit der Hand bedeckte, den Kopf schüttelte und "Ach Moussa, sei nicht immer so ein Trottel!" seufzte, woraufhin Francis ihm einen gespielt bösen Blick zuwarf. "He, sei nett zu meinem Miez, er ist ein älterer Herr!" Sie beugte sich zu dem mit eindeutig peinlich berührtem Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Boden sitzenden Tierchen, fasste es am Nackenfell und hob es auf ihrem Schoß. Dann fragte sie in einem hellen Singsang: "Na, Trottelchen, musstest du nachschauen kommen, was hier los ist? Du bist ein neugieriger kleiner Miezekater, nicht wahr?" "Mauhuuu!" Es klang eindeutig nach Protest. Sirius grinste. Er konnte sich noch gut an die Katze erinnern, die Francis in Hogwarts besessen hatte – die gleiche Rasse, aber es konnte kaum das gleiche Tier sein – war die andere nicht ein Weibchen gewesen?

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, sah Francis zu Sirius und fragte lächelnd. "Kannst du dich noch an seine Mutter erinnern – Galadriel? Sie ist zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt geworden, aber so trottelig wie Moussa war sie nie!" Sirius lächelte zurück und nickte. Richtig, Galadriel hatte das Tierchen geheißen.

Moussa nutzte gerade die Unaufmerksamkeit seines Frauchens, um ein Pfötchen auf den Tisch zu legen und mit der Nase langsam immer weiter in Richtung der Bratenplatte vorzudringen – aber da hatte er die Rechnung ohne Remus gemacht. "Moussa, _nein_!" Der Tonfall war nicht laut, aber sehr energisch – und Moussa schien sehr genau zu wissen, was das zu bedeuten hatte, jedenfalls zogen sich Pfötchen und Nase wieder zurück, und Remus wurde aus einem Paar runder, blauer Augen unschuldig angesehen. Sirius grinste. "Hast du auf die Weise auch deine Schüler in den Griff bekommen?" Remus grinste zurück. "So in etwa." Er musterte den Tisch, die weitgehend leeren Teller und Schüsseln, und fragte dann: "Wollen wir uns ins Wohnzimmer setzen?"

*

Remus musterte seinen Freund besorgt. Er hatte ihn seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen – und damals auch nur für kurze Zeit – aber er hatte eigentlich gehofft, ihn in einem besseren Zustand wiederzusehen. Aber wahrscheinlich war diese Hoffnung utopisch gewesen. Sirius war schließlich noch immer auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium, und das Leben in einer Berghöhle trug nicht gerade dazu bei, den allgemeinen Zustand eines Mannes zu verbessern. Trotzdem war es erschreckend, wie blass und dünn er aussah, als er jetzt auf der Couch saß – und welch eine Müdigkeit in seinen Augen stand. Dieser Ausdruck konnte nicht nur durch den langen, erschöpfenden Weg zu Remus hervorgebracht werden sein – er ging tiefer, zeugte von einer grundlegenden, körperlichen und seelischen Erschöpfung.

Francis hatte die beiden Männer allein gelassen – unter dem Vorwand, die Küche aufzuräumen, aber keiner von beiden hatte sich täuschen lassen. Remus war dankbar für ihr Einfühlungsvermögen – allein ihre Anwesenheit hatte Sirius offenbar sehr überrascht, und wahrscheinlich war es besser, wenn sie den ersten Abend ungestört verbringen konnten.

"Sirius – was ist beim Turnier wirklich passiert?" Remus stellte die Frage leise, fast zurückhaltend. War es gut, Sirius sofort damit zu bestürmen, oder sollte er ihm besser erst etwas Ruhe gönnen? Andererseits war es wahrscheinlich auch keine Hilfe, wenn Sirius noch länger allein mit allem klarkommen musste, das war schon viel zu lange so.

Sirius hob langsam den Kopf und sah Remus mit seinen erschreckend stumpfen Augen an. Dann fragte er ebenso leise: "Wieviel weißt du?" Remus zuckte die Schultern. "Wenig, um ehrlich zu sein. Dumbledore hat mir eine Eule geschickt, wollte aber nicht ins Detail gehen – er meinte, es wäre besser, wenn du es mir erzählst. Ich weiß nur, dass Harry mal wieder entkommen ist – knapp, wenn ich mich nicht irre – und dass jemand gestorben ist. Oh ja, und dass Moody nicht Moody war."

Sirius nickte langsam, dann sagte er: "Kennst du Cedric Diggory?" Remus überlegte einen Moment lang. "Cedric Diggory? Warte – Hufflepuff, sechstes Jahr – müsste dieses Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht haben, nicht wahr? Hat er nicht auch Quidditch gespielt?" Sirius nickte wieder langsam. "Ja, das war Diggory." Einen Moment lang herrschte völlige Stille, dann flüsterte Remus. "Oh Padfoot, nein, sag nicht, dass er – Cedric ist tot?" Sirius lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück und seufzte, bevor er zum drittenmal nickte. Dann fuhr er sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, strich sich die Haare aus den Augen und begann widerstrebend, Remus zu erzählen, was er vom Turnier wusste.

Nachdem Sirius geendet hatte, saßen die beiden Freunde lange Zeit schweigend zusammen. Dann fragte Remus vorsichtig: "Und – wie geht es Harry jetzt?" Sirius zuckte die Achseln. "Als ich gegangen bin, war er noch im Krankenflügel. Körperlich ist er in Ordnung, würde ich sagen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie er das alles verkraften wird. Ich meine, er hat gerade miterlebt, wie ein Schulkamerad getötet worden ist – einfach so, nur weil er da war..." Sirius brach ab und starrte blicklos vor sich hin, dann flüsterte er: "Wenn ich das, was Harry _nicht_ gesagt hat, richtig verstanden habe, dann macht er sich Vorwürfe, weil er darauf bestanden hat, dass er und Cedric den Pokal gemeinsam nahmen – und ich hatte nicht einmal die Zeit, um bei ihm zu bleiben und mit ihm darüber zu sprechen, verdammt!" Er ließ sich nach vorne sinken, stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Remus schwieg – was konnte er sagen, um Sirius zu beruhigen? Es war nur natürlich, dass er sich Sorgen um seinen Patensohn machte, und nichts, was Remus auch sagen mochte, würde daran etwas ändern, zumal Remus sich ähnlich sorgte.

Statt dessen setzte er sich neben seinen Freund und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. Sirius versteifte sich kurz, entspannte sich aber genauso schnell auch wieder und machte keine Anstalten, der Berührung zu entgehen.

*

Sirius sah erst wieder auf, als die Wohnzimmertür leise geöffnet wurde und Francis den Raum betrat. Er saß noch immer auf der Couch, Remus' Arm lag noch immer um seine Schulter, und obwohl die Erinnerung an die vergangenen Tage ihn noch immer quälte, fühlte Sirius sich endlich nicht mehr allein. Nicht mehr allein, wie er es in den letzten zwei Jahren gewesen war – nur aufrecht gehalten durch den Gedanken, Harry zu schützen und an Wormtail Rache zu nehmen.

Francis lächelte die beiden Freunde an, dann sagte sie leise: "Die Küche ist fertig – und ich gehe jetzt schlafen, kleine Mädchen müssen morgen früh aufstehen. Ich habe Lisande versprochen, dass ich spätestens um sieben im Büro bin." Sirius richtete sich auf der Couch auf und zwang die düsteren Gedanken zur Seite. Er war Francis dankbar für die Ablenkung, und war gern bereit, sich noch weiter ablenken zu lassen.

"Wo arbeitest du?" Francis lächelte. "Ich bin im Ministerium. Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung."

"WIE BITTE?!?" Sirius war innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils auf den Beinen und bis zum anderen Ende des Raumes zurückgewichen. Seine Arme hingen an seinen Seiten herunter, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. "Du arbeitest _wo_?" Francis wich ebenfalls einen Schritt zurück, plötzlich blass geworden. "Was – was hast du, Sirius?" "Padfoot!" Remus war ebenfalls aufgestanden und zu Sirius getreten. "Beruhige dich, es ist alles in Ordnung, Francis wird dich nicht verraten." Sirius wandte das Gesicht Remus zu. "Nicht verraten? Moony, sie arbeitet genau in der Abteilung, vor der ich mich seit zwei Jahren verstecke, und du sagst, SIE WIRD MICH NICHT VERRATEN?" Seine Stimme klang wie ein Knurren, aber Remus ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern. "Francis ist die Einzige, die immer an deine Unschuld geglaubt hat, Padfoot. IMMER. Und ja, ich sage, dass sie dich nicht verraten wird, auch wenn sie im Ministerium arbeitet. Hab' ein bisschen Vertrauen, Padfoot – wenn schon nicht zu uns, dann wenigstens zu Dumbledore – oder glaubst du, er hätte dich ausgerechnet hierher geschickt, wenn er befürchten müsste, dass Francis dich verrät?"

Sirius zwang sich zu ein paar langsamen, tiefen Atemzügen, dann nickte er langsam. "Entschuldige," murmelte er, "es war nur – ich meine – ich war überrascht." Francis nickte, schon wieder lächelnd. "Ist schon gut, wir hätten dich vorwarnen sollen. Gute Nacht, ihr zwei." Sie lächelte beiden noch einmal zu und verließ dann leise das Wohnzimmer. Sirius starrte ihr nach, die Augen verschleiert. Seine Hände waren noch immer so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass die Knöchel weiß hervorstanden.

Remus seufzte leise. Er hatte befürchtet, dass Sirius nicht begeistert reagieren würde, wenn er von Francis' Job erfuhr, aber er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es so schnell geschehen würde. Er legte Sirius wieder die Hand auf die Schulter und war froh, als Sirius nicht zurückzuckte. "Padfoot, es ist spät – wir sollten auch schlafen gehen." Sirius nickte und wandte langsam seinen Blick wieder Remus zu. "Ja, vielleicht sollten wir das." Remus lächelte aufmunternd. "Ich habe ein zweites Bett in mein Schlafzimmer gestellt – ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus." Sirius zwang sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln, auch wenn es recht schief ausfiel, und sagte in einem zwanghaften Versuch zu scherzen: "Ich habe dein Schnarchen sieben Jahre lang ertragen, da werde ich es jetzt auch wieder schaffen." Remus grinste ihn an. Normalerweise hätte sich aus dieser Bemerkung ein längerer, freundschaftlicher Streit darüber, ob Remus schnarchte oder nicht, ergeben, aber Remus beließ es lieber dabei – sie waren an diesem Abend wohl beide zu angespannt dafür.

Sirius betrat das Schlafzimmer hinter Remus. Er nahm den Raum mit der großen Fensterfront und den beiden Betten – offenbar hatte Remus das alte Ehebett seiner Eltern in zwei Einzelbetten verwandelt, die jetzt im rechten Winkel zueinander in einer Ecke standen – kaum wahr; er war noch zu abgelenkt von den Ereignissen des Abends. Remus mochte sich zwar sicher sein, dass Francis an seine Unschuld glaubte, aber Sirius hatte in den letzten Jahren auf die harte Tour gelernt, dass Vertrauen nicht immer angebracht war, und manchmal ausgerechnet diejenigen, denen man es am wenigsten zutraute, zum Verräter wurden.

Er seufzte leise, als er sich hinlegte und die Decke eng um sich zog. Draußen war es noch immer warm, trotz des Gewitters, dass seit zwei Stunden über dem Haus tobte, aber durch die Bauweise des Hauses in den Berg hinein blieb es in Remus' Schlafzimmer immer kühl.

Als Sirius' Kopf das Kissen berührte, merkte er erst wieder, wie müde er war. Nach dem Abendessen hatte er Mühe gehabt, die Augen offenzuhalten, aber die Erinnerung an das Trimagische Turnier und seine eigene, erzwungene Tatenlosigkeit sowie anschließend die Konfrontation mit Francis' Arbeit hatten ihn vorübergehend wieder gründlich aufgeweckt.

Jetzt allerdings kam die Müdigkeit mit einem Schlag zurück.

Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor ihm die Augen endgültig zufielen, war _"Francis arbeitet in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung!"_

--------------------------

Dieses war der erste Streich, und der zweite folgt sogleich...


	29. Tauch eine Weile bei Lupin unter II

Kapitel 29 – Tauch eine Weile bei Lupin unter II

Sirius öffnete die Augen. Was ihn geweckt hatte, wusste er nicht, aber seine Sinne waren in den Jahren seiner Flucht geschärft worden, und er konnte Gefahr regelrecht spüren. Der Raum war kalt und dunkel, so als wäre jedes Licht durch eine andere Präsenz ausgelöscht worden. Sirius setzte sich auf. Von dem anderen Bett konnte er Remus' ruhigen Atem hören – aber da war noch ein anderes, Atemähnliches Geräusch, ein Atem, mit dem mehr eingesogen wurde als nur Luft. Die Kälte des Raumes nahm zu, dann sagte eine weibliche Stimme mit einer gewissen Schärfe: "Ich sagte doch, ich arbeite in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung!"

Sirius spürte einen Druck auf der Brust. Er bekam keine Luft mehr, und dann presste sich etwas Kaltes, Feuchtes gegen seinen Hals. Sirius stöhnte. Wie hatte er nur Francis vertrauen können? Wie hatte sie einen Dementor hierher gebracht, und warum merkte Remus nichts von all dem?

Der Raum veränderte sich langsam. Anstelle des Schlafzimmers in Remus' Haus war er jetzt wieder in seiner kleinen, kalten Zelle in Azkaban. Noch immer war der Druck auf seiner Brust da, und noch immer fühlte er die feuchte Kälte an seinem Hals. Schlimmer noch war das Gefühl, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte, und dass er wusste, was jetzt gleich kommen musste – der Kuss eines Dementors, der sein Leben, so wie er es kannte, beenden würde. "Neiiiin..." Er versuchte zu entkommen, aber es war sinnlos. Die Kraft, die ihn gefangen hielt, war zu stark.

Plötzlich verschwanden der Druck auf der Brust und die Kälte an seinem Hals, dafür legten sich zwei starke Hände um seine Oberarme. Sirius bekam noch immer keine Luft, aber plötzlich konnte er sich wieder bewegen und gegen den Griff ankämpfen. Es war sinnlos. Die Hände griffen nur noch fester zu und schüttelten ihn. Sirius riss die Augen, die er irgendwann wieder geschlossen haben musste, auf. Wenn schon alles vorbei sein sollte, dann wollte er dem Gegner wenigstens ins Gesicht sehen, falls er denn eines hatte.

Er hatte – und erstaunlicherweise sah es genauso aus wie das seines Freundes Remus Lupin...

*

Remus wachte von leisen Geräuschen auf, die er zunächst nicht identifizieren konnte. Er öffnete die Augen und setzte sich auf, einen Moment lang unsicher, wo er war. Vorsichtshalber tastete seine Hand nach seinem Zauberstab, der griffbereit auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Gleich darauf wurde ihm klar, dass er sich dort befand, wo er es erwartet hätte – in seinem Schlafzimmer – auch wenn das Bett in einem ungewohnten Winkel stand.

Wieder hörte er das leise Geräusch. Es klang wie ein verletzter Hund – und im gleichen Moment dämmerte ihm die Erkenntnis. Er war nicht allein im Raum – seit Jahren zum ersten Mal nicht, denn am Abend war sein alter Schulfreund Sirius gekommen.

Remus drehte sich hastig um und musterte Sirius besorgt. Sein Freund lag schweratmend auf dem Rücken, die Arme an die Seiten gepresst, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, murmelte unverständliches und stöhnte leise.

Auf seiner Brust lag, offenbar sehr zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, Moussa, die Nase an Sirius' Hals gepresst.

Remus lächelte leicht. Kein Wunder, dass Sirius schwer atmete. Moussa wog nicht viel, klein und zierlich wie er war, aber Remus wusste aus Erfahrung, wie schwer selbst dieses Leichtgewicht werden konnte, wenn er es sich gemütlich machte. "Moussa, kusch!" Remus streckte den Arm aus und stieß Moussa sacht an, aber der Kater schien nicht gewillt, sich von seinem bequemen Platz zu erheben, sondern presste seine kalte, feuchte Nase noch etwas stärker an Sirius' Hals.

"Neiiiin..:" Sirius machte einen schwachen Versuch, sich umzudrehen, aber was immer er auch träumte schien ihn daran zu hindern. Remus runzelte die Stirn. Er ließ Moussa ja eine Menge durchgehen, aber wenn Sirius Alpträume hatte, war der Spaß vorbei.

Er stand auf, hob Moussa hoch (wobei er darauf achtete, zuerst seine Krallen aus Sirius' T-Shirt zu lösen), setzte ihn auf sein eigenes Bett und fasste Sirius an den Schultern. "Padfoot, wach auf!"

Ein neues Stöhnen war die Antwort, und dann erwachte Sirius plötzlich zum Leben und begann, gegen Remus' Griff anzukämpfen. "Padfoot!!!" Remus biss kurz die Zähne zusammen, als Sirius' Finger sich schmerzhaft in seinen Oberarm bohrten, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und begann, seinen Freund leicht zu schütteln. Mit Erfolg. Sirius riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn einen Moment lang ausdruckslos an. Dann flüsterte er, offenbar noch immer in seinem Traum gefangen: "Nein – keinen Kuss..." "Nicht einmal, wenn du darum betteln würdest! Sirius, komm zu dir, du bist in Sicherheit!" Er zog Sirius in eine sitzende Position, die Hände noch immer fest auf die Schultern seines Freundes gelegt, während dessen Hände sich noch immer in seine Oberarme krallten.

Sirius blinzelte langsam. Als er Remus wieder ansah, war sein Blick klar. "Moony... was... oh verdammt!" Seine Stimme klang rau, und Remus stellte erschrocken fest, dass Sirius angefangen hatte zu zittern. Seine Hände waren noch immer fest in Remus' Arme gekrallt, und Sirius schien nicht gewillt zu sein, ihn in Kürze loszulassen. Remus löste eine Hand von Sirius' Schulter, legte ihm statt dessen den Arm um den Rücken und zog ihn vorsichtig in eine feste und, wie er hoffte, beruhigende Umarmung. Gleichzeitig murmelte er leise, beruhigende Worte. Es schien zu wirken. Sirius lehnte die Stirn gegen Remus' Schulter und ließ es zu, dass sein Freund ihn wie ein Kind hielt.

Es dauerte lange, bis Sirius ruhiger wurde, aber schließlich wurde sein Atem regelmäßiger und der verzweifelte Griff, mit dem er sich an Remus geklammert hatte, löste sich. Dann richtete sich Sirius auf, schob Remus ein kleines Stück von sich weg und lächelte verzerrt, während er sich mit einer Hand über die Augen fuhr. "Entschuldige," murmelte er beschämt, "das war ein nettes Dankeschön dafür, dass ich hierbleiben kann." Remus musterte ihn ruhig. "Sirius, du hast keinen Grund, dich zu entschuldigen. Und das du hierbleiben kannst, sollte selbstverständlich sein, dafür brauchst du dich nicht zu bedanken."

Er schwieg einen Moment, dann fragte er leise: "Möchtest du darüber reden?" Sirius zuckte die Schultern. Dann lehnte er sich gegen die Wand, zog die Knie an die Brust und legte die Arme um die Unterschenkel und den Kopf gegen die Knie.

Schließlich murmelte er kaum verständlich: "Eigentlich sollte man meinen, dass ich drüber weg bin... ich bin jetzt schließlich seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr da..." Er schwieg, dann hob er plötzlich den Kopf, sah Remus an und sagte: "Moony, es tut mir so leid – hast du mir wirklich verziehen?" Remus hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Wovon redest du?" Sirius lachte bitter. "Das kannst du dir im Grunde genommen aussuchen. Dass ich dich an Snape verraten habe – dass ich dir nicht vertraut habe – dass ich dir jetzt schon wieder Ärger mache..." "Sirius, das meinst du nicht ernst." Sirius zuckte die Schultern. "Doch, eigentlich schon. Naja, das letzte vielleicht nicht, aber das andere..." Remus sah ihn ernst an. "Ich dachte, das hätten wir längst geklärt. Die Sache mit Snape schon vor Jahren, und das gegenseitige Misstrauen vor einem Jahr?"

Sirius sah unbehaglich zur Seite. "Du verzeihst zu leicht, Moony. Ich verdiene dein Vertrauen nicht." Remus seufzte leise. "Jetzt kommen wir zum Kern der Sache. Sirius, vielleicht sollten wir uns ins Wohnzimmer setzen. Ich mache uns einen Tee, und wir unterhalten uns ganz in Ruhe? Ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass einer von uns im Moment noch schlafen könnte." Sirius nickte, und kurz darauf saßen die beiden Freunde mit großen, dampfenden Teetassen vor einem behaglich flackernden Feuer. Beide schwiegen lange – Remus, weil er Sirius anfangen lassen wollte, und Sirius, weil er nicht recht wusste, wie er anfangen sollte.

Nach langem Schweigen, das trotzdem nicht unbehaglich geworden war, sagte Sirius leise: "Es gibt soviel, worüber wir nie richtig gesprochen haben, Moony. Manchmal glaube ich, dass vieles anders gekommen wäre, wenn wir ein bisschen mehr geredet und weniger gehandelt hätten – insbesondere ich. Vielleicht – vielleicht wären Prongs und Lily noch am Leben." Remus musterte ihn nachdenklich, dann fragte er ebenso leise: "Du glaubst, es wäre deine Schuld, dass es so gekommen ist?" Sirius zuckte die Achseln. "Das ist offensichtlich, oder? Wenn ich nicht so blind gewesen wäre, dich zu verdächtigen und ausgerechnet der Ratte zu vertrauen, dann hätte Voldemort nie von ihrem Versteck erfahren. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du niemals der Verräter sein konntest..." "Warum nicht?" Sirius Kopf zuckte hoch und er starrte Remus verständnislos an. "Weil – weil du nie – ich meine, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass..." Remus legte den Kopf schief und sah seinen Freund mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Sprich dich nur aus, Sirius, ich bin sehr gespannt auf deine Erklärung." Sirius erwiderte den Blick hilflos, dann sagte er lahm: "Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Es gab so viel – so viel seltsames an Peter – wie häufig er mit irgendwelchen Ausreden zu spät gekommen ist oder plötzlich wieder weg musste..."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Das habe ich mir auch monatelang gesagt, aber ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es nicht möglich war. Im Nachhinein ist es einfach, ja – aber ich glaube, damals waren die Zusammenhänge einfach nicht offensichtlich genug, als dass wir es hätten bemerken können. Es hätte wirklich _jeder_ sein können, und ich kann gut verstehen, dass du mich verdächtigt hast. Ich war ein offensichtlicher Verdächtiger." Sirius senkte den Kopf. "Du meinst, dass wir dir jahrelang erzählt haben, dass uns dein – _Problem_ – nichts ausmacht, nur um dich dann bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit als Verräter abzustempeln?" Er lachte bitter. "Ich würde dir jetzt gerne sagen, dass es damit nichts zu tun hatte, aber das wäre gelogen. Ich meine, ich habe nie gedacht _Remus ist ein Werwolf, er muss der Verräter sein,_ weißt du, aber ich glaube, unbewusst hat es schon eine Rolle gespielt."

Remus nickte. "Ich verstehe," sagte er leise, "und es war ja auch nicht ganz abwegig. Wir wissen alle, dass Voldemort verstärkt versucht hat, Werwölfe auf seine Seite zu ziehen – und dass es nur allzuviele gab, die ihm bereitwillig gefolgt sind.

Ich kann dir wirklich keinen Vorwurf daraus machen, dass dich das beeinflusst hat – das wäre wohl jedem so gegangen." Er lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück, die Teetasse fest umfassend, dann setzte er leise hinzu: "Und es ist auch nicht so, als wäre ich komplett ehrlich zu euch gewesen. Ich – habe euch damals nicht _alles_ erzählt."

Jetzt war es an Sirius, die Augenbrauen zu heben. "Meinst du, dass du in Dumbledores Auftrag versucht hast, die Werwölfe auf _unsere_ Seite zu bringen?" Remus, der gerade einen Schluck Tee getrunken hatte, verschluckte sich und hustete. Als er wieder einigermaßen Luft bekam, stellte er vorsichtig seine Tasse ab und fragte dann fassungslos: "Woher weißt du davon? Darüber habe ich nie gesprochen!" Sirius erwiderte seinen Blick verständnislos. "Doch, hast du – oh Moony, sag nicht, du erinnerst dich nicht daran?" Remus schüttelte langsam den Kopf, während Sirius ihn nachdenklich musterte und schließlich leise sagte: "Das erklärt einiges – oh verdammt, ich habe immer gedacht, das wüsstest du noch!" Remus, der seinen Husten allmählich unter Kontrolle bekam, machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. "Sirius, wovon redest du? _Wann_ habe ich davon gesprochen?" Sirius grinste schief. "Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich kann mich nur an eine einzige Gelegenheit erinnern, bei der es wahrscheinlich ist, dass du nicht mehr alles weißt, was gesagt worden ist."

Remus sah ihn fragend an und dann traf ihn plötzlich die Erkenntnis. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und murmelte leise: "Oh Merlin, ich hätte es mir denken können!" Oh ja, er erinnerte sich wieder – James und Sirius hatten ihn eines Abends abgeholt und darauf bestanden, dass er sie in den Pub begleitete, weil sie der Meinung waren, er arbeite zuviel. Sie hatten erst warmen Met getrunken und sich über Belanglosigkeiten unterhalten. Zwar hatte Sirius ihn irgendwann beiläufig gefragt, was genau er für Dumbledore machte, aber Remus hatte ihm nur erzählt, was unter den Marauders bereits bekannt gewesen war – dass er die Zeitungen, sowohl Zauberer- als auch Muggelpresse, nach Hinweisen auf die Aktivitäten Voldemorts hin untersuchte und sich diese Recherche teilweise auch auf verdächtige Bücher und Pamphlets bezog.

Irgendwann hatte James sich verabschiedet, weil er Lily versprochen hatte, nicht zu spät nach Hause zu kommen, und Sirius hatte eine Flasche Ouzo bestellt. Eigentlich hatte Remus nicht viel davon trinken wollen – wann genau der Punkt gekommen war, an dem er diesen Vorsatz in den Wind geschrieben hatte, wusste er nicht mehr. Eigentlich wusste er überhaupt nicht mehr viel vom Rest des Abends. Am nächsten Tag war er in einem der Gästezimmer des Tropfenden Kessels aufgewacht, völlig angezogen (inklusive Schuhen) neben einem ebenfalls voll bekleideten und schnarchenden Sirius in einem bequemen Doppelbett liegend. Auch wie er dahin gekommen war, wusste er nicht mehr.

Remus ließ langsam die Hände sinken und sah Sirius verlegen an. Er war nie ein großer Trinker gewesen, und dieser Abend war ihm heute noch peinlich. Sirius grinste wieder schief, dann sagte er leise: "Ich habe mich danach immer gewundert, wieso du nie wieder etwas davon gesagt hast, und – ich habe irgendwann geglaubt, dass Voldemort es vielleicht geschafft hat, dich umzudrehen, dass du irgendwann an jemanden geraten bist, der dich überzeugt hat... du hattest dich nach der Schule irgendwie – zurückgezogen..." Seine Stimme verlor sich, und Sirius senkte den Blick. Auch Remus schwieg, unsicher, was er sagen sollte. Nach einer Weile hob Sirius wieder den Blick und sah Remus in die Augen. "Ich war blöd," sagte er ruhig, "ich hätte dich einfach darauf ansprechen sollen, warum du nichts mehr davon gesagt hast."

Remus seufzte. "Wir haben alle Fehler gemacht – ich hätte euch von vornherein damit vertrauen sollen, dann wäre es gar nicht erst zu diesem Missverständnis gekommen." Er zwang sich, Sirius direkt anzusehen und sagte dann leise: "Vielleicht hast du recht und ich habe dir die Sache mit Snape damals zu leicht verziehen – vielleicht ist doch ein gewisses Maß an Misstrauen übrig geblieben, womit ich nicht umgehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich habe ich deshalb so bereitwillig daran geglaubt, dass du der Verräter warst." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dann setzte er hinzu: "Du siehst also, es ist keineswegs deine Schuld – wir hätten alle anders reagieren können. Und in gewisser Weise war dein Verdacht ja sogar richtig – ich habe während der ganzen Zeit mindestens fünfmal das Angebot bekommen, den Death Eaters beizutreten." "Aber du hast es nicht angenommen." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber ich muss zugeben, dass es manchmal verlockend war. Du glaubst gar nicht, mit was für Methoden Voldemort gearbeitet hat – er ist sogar so weit gegangen, mir ein Heilmittel anbieten zu lassen." Sirius' Augen wurden groß. "Und DAS hast du ausgeschlagen?" Remus zuckte die Schulten. "Erstens habe ich nicht ernsthaft daran geglaubt, dass so ein Mittel existierte, und zweitens wollte ich lieber bei der Dunklen Magie bleiben, die ich seit Jahren kannte, als mich auf neue, unbekannte Arten einzulassen:"

Sirius starrte seinen Freund bewundernd an. "Du hast eine verdammte Menge an Rückgrat bewiesen, Moony. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich diesen Mut gehabt hätte." Remus lachte spöttisch. "Im Nachhinein erzählt mag es so klingen, aber es war keine leichte Entscheidung, Sirius. Die Hoffnung auf eine Heilung war – verlockend." Sirius beugte sich zu ihm herüber und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Aber du hast widerstanden, dass ist es, was zählt." Remus seufzte wieder und nickte. "Ja, im Endeffekt habe ich das wohl."

Die beiden schwiegen wieder lange Zeit. Sirius starrte in seine Teetasse und ärgerte sich über seine Fehler aus der Vergangenheit, während Remus sich darüber ärgerte, dass er aus falschem Stolz heraus seinen Freunden damals nicht erzählt hatte, was er wirklich tat – er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie sich auch um seine Sicherheit Sorgen machen mussten. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war das natürlich völliger Unsinn – als Werwolf war er ein natürliches Ziel für Voldemort gewesen, und selbstverständlich hatten sich seine Freunde um ihn Sorgen gemacht – um so mehr, da er, wie er selbst wusste, immer blasser und müder geworden war und immer weniger über seine Sorgen geredet hatte.

Nach einer Weile – Remus wusste nicht, ob Minuten oder Stunden vergangen waren – stellte er seine Teetasse wieder ab und sah Sirius an. Sein Freund hob ebenfalls den Kopf, als ob er seinen Blick gespürt hätte, und zog dann die Augenbrauen hoch. "Was ist, Moony?" Remus lächelte schmal. "Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass ich mich noch nicht bei dir entschuldigt habe." Sirius runzelte die Stirn. "Wofür?" Remus seufzte. "Dir ist klar, dass du nur meinetwegen noch immer auf der Flucht bist? Wenn ich damals nicht so idiotisch gewesen wäre, meinen Wolfsbann-Trank zu vergessen, dann..." "Moony, das ist doch Unsinn! Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen zu Snape, dass er es irgendwie auf jeden Fall geschafft hätte, mich als den einzig Schuldigen darzustellen, Peter anwesend oder nicht!"

Remus' Lippen zuckten kurz und gegen seinen Willen. Die Feindschaft zwischen Sirius und Snape war schon immer etwas nahezu geheiligtes gewesen. "Sirius, ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht leiden kannst, aber Snape ist ein durchaus intelligenter Mensch, den man mit Logik überzeugen kann. Hätte er Peters Geständnis gehört, dann wäre er sofort auf unserer Seite gewesen. Aber durch meine Unaufmerksamkeit – nein, hör auf zu schnauben und lass mich ausreden! Durch meine Unachtsamkeit konnte Peter entkommen, und nur deshalb haben wir deine Unschuld immer noch nicht bewiesen. Wenn ich den Trank genommen hätte, wärst du nicht gezwungen gewesen, mich von den Kindern fernzuhalten und..." "Moony, hör auf! Wenn es nicht das gewesen wäre, dann hätten spätestens die Dementoren dafür gesorgt, dass wir von Peter abgelenkt wurden – denn die wären auf jeden Fall gekommen, oder hast du das vergessen? Hör' auf, dir Vorwürfe für etwas zu machen, für das du nichts kannst!"

Remus sah ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an, dann fing er an zu lachen. "DAS sagt mir der Richtige! Sirius, ist dir bewusst, was du da gerade gesagt hast?" Sirius starrte zurück, dann fing auch er an zu grinsen. "Oh. Ja. Ich glaube, du hast Recht." Dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Aber die Situation ist anders, ich..." Dieses Mal war es Remus, der seinen Freund unterbrach. "Die Situation ist keineswegs anders, Sirius. Wir haben beide in der Vergangenheit Fehler gemacht, die wir nicht mehr ändern können, und keiner von uns hat sie absichtlich gemacht. Das einzige, was uns jetzt bleibt, ist damit zu leben und zu versuchen, solche Dummheiten in Zukunft zu vermeiden."

Er sah Sirius lange in die Augen, dann stand er auf und nahm die leere Teekanne auf, um sie neu zu füllen. Auf dem Weg in die Küche blieb er kurz neben Sirius stehen, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte leise: "Glaube mir, Padfoot, ich mache mir genauso viele Vorwürfe wie du, und ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht ist, damit zu leben – aber wir können es nur schlimmer machen, wenn wir uns mit Selbstvorwürfen quälen, und wir brauchen beide unserer Kraft dringend für andere Dinge, gerade jetzt. Ich weiß nicht, wie du es siehst, aber ich für meinen Teil werde alles tun, was in meiner Kraft steht, damit Voldemort es dieses Mal nicht so leicht hat, unsere Welt zu zerstören."

Sirius erwiderte den Blick ernst und nickte. Er wusste, dass Remus mit dem Ausdruck "unsere Welt" weit mehr gemeint hatte, als die allgemeine Zaubererwelt...

--------------------------

Jaja, Selbstvorwürfe sind schon so eine Sache! Waren die Kapitel glaubwürdig? Ich hoffe es... und unten links ist ein Button, über den ihr mir eure Meinung mitteilen könnt! Wenn ihr fleißig Reviews schreibt, lade ich die nächsten beiden Kapitel auch wieder zusammen hoch...


	30. Tauch eine Weile bei Lupin unter III

So, da bin ich wieder mit den beiden letzten Rückblick-Kapiteln. Danke wie immer für die Reviews!  
  
Jenni: keine Sorge, man konnte dein Review durchaus noch lesen, ohne auszurutschen (und es ist ja nicht so, als wenn ich was gegen Lob hätte...  
  
1234567890: genial? wow, danke, zuviel der Ehre! Ich hoffe, es bleibt gut!  
  
Auxia: danke, danke, es freut mich, dass es dir so gefällt - und ich hoffe, ich kann die Spannung noch ein bisschen aufrechterhalten...  
  
lara: na, das waren doch mal ein paar Reviews - es hat sehr viel Spaß gemacht, die zu lesen! Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich noch ein paar Kuschelstellen einbauen kann, aber ich kann nichts versprechen! Das mit dem Sauwetter ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, ich hatte auch erst überlegt, das genau aus diesem Grund nicht zu machen, aber es passt einfach zu gut! Und natürlich war die Misttöle von Kater an den Alpträumen schuld! Momentan liegt er neben mir auf der Couch und sieht so aus, als könnte er kein Härchen trüben und kein Wässerchen krümmen, aber ich weiß es besser! Ich bin froh, dass die Szene mit den gegenseitigen Entschuldigungen gefallen hat, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben war.  
  
Disclaimer: Eigentlich gehört mir fast nichts, und ich habe gnadenlos geklaut - ich fürchte, auch bei einer anderen Fanfic-Autorin. Sorry dafür! Wir mussten feststellen, dass wir offenbar sehr ähnliche Ideen haben. Aber dafür hier ein bisschen Werbung: die Geschichte heißt "Gegen alle Widerstände", ist ebenfalls eine Fünftes-Schuljahr-Geschichte und Remus Lupin ist der Hauptcharakter. Die Story findet ihr auf www.aryana-filk.de unter Storyarchiv in der Fanfiction-Ecke. Lest sie, es lohnt sich!!! *richtet den Zauberstab auf alle Leser: "Imperio!"*  
  
So, jetzt mit meiner Geschichte weiter:  
  
Kapitel 30 - Tauch eine Weile bei Lupin unter III  
  
Der Raum war dämmerig, nur von wenigen Kerzen und dem fast erloschenen Feuer im Kamin erhellt. Weder Remus noch Sirius hatten sich die Mühe gemacht, heruntergebrannte Kerzen zu erneuern, und so war die Helligkeit langsam von einigermaßen hell zu dämmerig herabgesunken. Remus war lediglich einmal aufgestanden und hatte die Teekanne neu gefüllt (inzwischen war sie schon wieder fast leer), ansonsten hatten sich beide kaum bewegt. Nachdem sie ihre gegenseitigen Entschuldigungen vorgebracht hatten, hatte sich Stille im Raum ausgebreitet, während beide in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken waren.  
  
Remus beobachtete seinen Freund nachdenklich über seine Teetasse hinweg. Sirius saß zusammengerollt auf der Couch, ein Bein angewinkelt in einer Art halbem Schneidersitz, das andere Knie an die Brust gezogen. Seine Finger spielten unbewusst mit Moussas langem, seidigem Fell - der Kater war irgendwann im Wohnzimmer aufgetaucht, auf die Couch gesprungen (ohne dabei abzurutschen) und hatte sich an Sirius' Bein zusammengerollt - die andere Hand hielt die leere Teetasse, während Sirius mit blicklosen Augen vor sich hinstarrte und mit den Gedanken weit weg zu sein schien. Remus lehnte sich vor, stellte seine Tasse ab und wechselte dann mit einem leisen Knacken seiner Gelenke die Sitzposition. Die Bewegung ließ Sirius aufsehen. Als er den leicht besorgten Blick seines Freundes bemerkte, lächelte er verlegen und murmelte: "Entschuldige, Moony, ich war in Gedanken. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"  
  
Bevor Remus antworten konnte, wurde im oberen Stock eine Tür geöffnet, und leichte Schritte erklangen auf der Treppe. Remus grinste und sagte: "Kurz nach sechs." Im gleichen Moment tauchte Francis auf der Treppe auf. Sie trug einen Morgenmantel und ihr Haar fiel ihr offen und ziemlich wirr über den Rücken. Francis ließ den Blick über die Szene vor sich schweifen - ihr Bruder und sein Freund im spärlich beleuchteten Wohnzimmer, beide ebenfalls noch in Morgenmänteln, während Teetassen und eine leere Kanne auf dem Tisch standen. Francis zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Seid ihr schon auf oder noch?" Remus lächelte sie an. "Rate mal." Er stand auf und griff nach den leeren Tassen. Auf halbem Weg in die Küche drehte er sich um. "Hat jemand Interesse an Frühstück?" Sirius hätte er nicht zu fragen brauchen - der hungrige Blick, der plötzlich in seinen Augen stand, sagte genug. Francis schüttelte allerdings den Kopf. "Nein, ich nicht - wir werden heute wahrscheinlich im Büro frühstücken. Und wenn nicht, dann gehe ich mit Lisande heute mittag wahrscheinlich im Tropfenden Kessel eine Kleinigkeit essen. - Ich gehe mich jetzt fertigmachen."  
  
"Sie ist meinetwegen nicht zum Frühstück geblieben. Normalerweise esst ihr zusammen." Sirius sah von seinem Teller mit Rührei und Speck auf und blickte Remus an, während dieser seine Gabel sinken ließ. "Nein, das stimmt nicht." Sirius lachte hart. "Erzähl mir nichts, Remus, ich habe gesehen, dass sie kurz gezögert hat, bevor sie abgelehnt hat." Remus seufzte. "Padfoot, ich weiß nicht, was du dir vorstellst, welchen Grund sie gehabt haben sollte, aber ich versichere dir, dass wir NICHT regelmäßig zusammen frühstücken - unter anderem, weil ich zwar normalerweise früh aufstehe, aber nicht extra um mit Francis zu frühstücken aus dem Bett falle, wenn ich um die Zeit noch schlafe. Und Francis frühstückt tatsächlich nicht jeden Tag. Wie sie das macht, weiß ich nicht, ich könnte es nicht, aber so ist es." Er schwieg einen Moment, dann sagte er leise: "Sirius, wir wollen dich beide hier haben - Francis genauso sehr wie ich." Sirius starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann legte er plötzlich seine Gabel zur Seite und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Nach einigen Minuten hob der den Kopf und sah Remus hilflos an. "Ich kann es nicht ändern, Moony, ich kann nicht so einfach vertrauen. Dir ja, aber Francis - ich kenne sie doch kaum."  
  
Remus lächelte traurig. Sicher, Sirius hatte Francis nie wirklich kennen gelernt. Dadurch, dass sie soviel jünger war als die Marauders, hatten sie sie immer nur als Kind betrachtet - selbst mit fünfzehn hatten sie sie nicht als Teenager gesehen, sondern immer noch als Kind. Und als Francis erwachsen geworden war, war Sirius nicht da gewesen, um es zu merken. Wahrscheinlich sah er in ihr immer noch nur die kleine Schwester, aber nicht eine erwachsene Frau von neunundzwanzig Jahren.  
  
Die beiden beendeten ihr Frühstück schweigend. Nachdem der Tisch abgeräumt war, streckte Sirius sich müde und murmelte: "Irgendwelche Einwände, wenn ich mich ein bisschen in die Badewanne haue?" Remus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Nicht die geringsten." "Gut. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich eine Badewanne mal so vermissen könnte..." Remus' Lächeln wurde etwas breiter. "Ich kann es mir vorstellen. Geh ruhig schon rauf, ich bringe dir gleich Handtücher und Roben." Sirius nickte. Offenbar vertraute Remus darauf, dass er sich im Haus noch auskannte, und das tat er auch.  
  
Remus verließ das Bad im ersten Stock, das neben Waschbecken und Toilette auch eine (wenn auch recht kurze und schmale) Badewanne, enthielt, nachdem er Sirius ein paar Sachen herausgelegt hatte. Bis jetzt hatte Sirius noch nicht gefragt, wo die Roben herkamen, und wenn es nach Remus ging, musste er das auch nicht fragen, aber er war sich sicher, dass dieses Thema irgendwann auf den Tisch kommen würde. Nachdem Remus selbst geduscht und sich angezogen hatte - bisher waren sowohl er als auch Sirius noch immer im Morgenmantel gewesen - setzte er sich wieder in seinen Sessel im Wohnzimmer und griff nach dem Tagespropheten, der während des Frühstücks von einer übereifrigen Eule geliefert worden war.  
  
Während er das Band löste und begann, die Zeitung aufzurollen, gähnte er einmal herzhaft. Er war an wenig Schlaf gewöhnt, aber die letzte Nacht war emotional aufreibend gewesen. Remus überflog den Leitartikel. Offenbar herrschte ein Sommerloch bei der Presse und in der Politik, jedenfalls beschäftigte sich der Artikel ausführlich mit den Erfolgen, die das Ministerium mit der Standardisierung von Kesselbodendicken erzielt hatte. Remus gähnte erneut und lehnte sich bequemer in seinen Sessel zurück. Der Tagesprophet flatterte, ohne dass Remus es merkte, auf den Boden und rollte sich dort wieder auf, während Remus' Kopf zur Seite sank.  
  
*  
  
Remus wachte auf, weil sein Nacken anfing zu schmerzen. Er blinzelte verwirrt und richtete sich auf, dann warf er einen Blick auf die alte Großvateruhr, die in einer Raumecke stand.  
  
Es war fast halb elf.  
  
Remus blinzelte. Er war sich völlig sicher, dass Francis zu ihrer gewohnten Zeit gegen sechs Uhr aufgestanden war. Das Frühstück hatte höchstens eine halbe Stunde gedauert, und wenn er dann die Zeit, die er zum Duschen gebraucht hatte, hinzurechnete, konnte es maximal sieben Uhr gewesen sein, als er sich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt hatte - was wiederum bedeutete, dass er ungefähr dreieinhalb Stunden im Sessel geschlafen haben musste. Blieb die Frage, warum Sirius ihn nicht geweckt hatte.  
  
Apropos Sirius - wo steckte der eigentlich? Remus stand auf, streckte sich und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Freund. Seine erste Idee war die Küche - Sirius war wirklich ausgehungert gewesen, als er am Vortag angekommen war, und obwohl er ein reichliches Abendessen heruntergeschlungen hatte, war er über das Frühstück mit genau dem gleichen Heißhunger hergefallen. Remus hätte sich daher nicht gewundert, wenn er schon wieder Hunger gehabt hätte.  
  
Aber die Küche war leer. Remus zuckte die Schultern und öffnete die Tür, die zum Souterrain führte. Wahrscheinlich war Sirius selbst genauso müde gewesen wie er selber und hatte sich nach dem Baden wieder hingelegt. Aber auch das Schlafzimmer war leer. Remus runzelte die Stirn. Wo konnte Sirius sein? Remus lief die Treppe wieder hinauf und in den ersten Stock, wo er die Badezimmertür aufriss.  
  
Sirius lag noch immer in der Badewanne, unter einem riesigen Schaumberg. Sein Kopf war nach hinten auf den Rand gesunken und er schnarchte mit leicht geöffnetem Mund. Das Wasser in der Badewanne dampfte noch immer leicht - die Badewanne war verzaubert, so dass das Wasser seine Temperatur hielt, solange es gebraucht wurde. Remus grinste. Es war beruhigend zu sehen, dass er nicht der einzige war, der erschöpft gewesen war. Einen Augenblick lang überlegte er, ob er Sirius schlafen lassen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Wenn er in seinem bequemen Sessel schon mit steifem Nacken aufgewacht war, was sollte dann erst Sirius sagen, dessen Kopf auf dem harten Badewannenrand lag?  
  
Remus beugte sich über seinen Freund und schüttelte ihn leicht. Sirius gab ein Geräusch von sich, das man nur noch als Grunzen bezeichnen konnte, und öffnete die Augen. Er blinzelte ein paar mal und murmelte dann schläfrig: "Moony? Was'n los?" Remus grinste. "Ich dachte mir, ich wecke dich, bevor dein Nacken völlig steif ist. Außerdem dürfest du inzwischen wirklich genügend eingeweicht sein." Sirius blinzelte noch einmal, richtete sich dann auf und verzog das Gesicht. "Ich glaube, ich weiß was du meinst," stöhnte er. "Wie spät ist es?" Remus grinste etwas breiter. "Halb elf. Und bevor du jetzt was sagst: ich bin auch erst vor zehn Minuten aufgewacht." Sirius grinste zurück. "Das beruhigt mich. Gib mir doch mal das Handtuch!"  
  
Der Tag verging überraschend schnell und wurde zum größten Teil mit Gesprächen verbracht. Dumbledore hatte Sirius, bevor er ihn zu Remus geschickt hatte, damit beauftragt, die alten Kämpfer von Voldemorts Rückkehr zu benachrichtigen, und jetzt saßen sie zusammen und stellten Listen auf, wer alles darunter fiel. Dumbledore hatte zwar konkret nur von Remus, Mundungus Fletcher und Arabella Figg gesprochen, aber tatsächlich waren es mehr Personen, die benachrichtigt werden mussten - auch wenn es längst nicht mehr so viele waren, wie es einst gewesen waren - dafür hatten Voldemort und seine Death Eater gesorgt.  
  
Die Liste war fertig und sie hatten gerade begonnen, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wie die einzelnen Personen am besten zu benachrichtigen wären, als das Feuer im Kamin grün aufflackerte. Gleich darauf stand Francis in den Flammen, mit leichten Rußflecken auf ihren strengen, hellgrauen Roben. Sie lächelte den beiden zu, warf ihre Tasche auf das Sofa und beugte sich kurz über den in einer Sofaecke schlafenden (und dabei extrem an ein rundes, beigefarbenes Sofakissen erinnernden) Moussa, um ihn zu streicheln. Als die Katze nicht reagierte, zuckte sie die Schultern und wandte sich den beiden Männern zu.  
  
"Sieht so aus, als wärt ihr fleißig gewesen." Remus lächelte zurück und nickte. "Wir haben Listen aufgestellt, wer benachrichtigt werden muss. Du könntest sie dir nachher mal ansehen, ob wir jemanden vergessen haben. Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, wer im Ministerium auf Dumbledores Seite steht und wer zu Fudge hält." Francis nickte, griff nach der Liste und überflog sie kurz. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn. "Du hast Lisande nicht aufgeführt." Remus nickte. "Richtig. Dumbledore hat ausdrücklich gefordert, sie außen vor zu lassen - sie ist in einer zu gefährlichen Position, und wir kennen sie nicht gut genug, um bei ihr sicher sein zu können - nicht so lange Sirius sich noch vor eurer Abteilung verstecken muss.  
  
Francis runzelte die Stirn, nickte dann aber. "Ich vertraue Lisande völlig, aber ich verstehe euch. Vielleicht ist es besser, sie nicht in Konflikte zu bringen. Ich werde ihr aber mal dezent andeuten, sich deine Akte" - sie sah Sirius an - "mal genauer anzusehen. Ich glaube, sie kriegt junge Hunde, wenn sie sieht, was damals alles schief gelaufen ist, und dann kommt sie schon von alleine auf die Idee, mal ein bisschen nachzuforschen." Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wer ist Lisande? Du sprichst in jedem zweiten Satz von ihr." Francis lächelte. "Lisande ist meine beste Freundin seit wir in Hogwarts waren, obwohl sie drei Jahre älter ist. Ihre jüngere Schwester, Miriam, war in meiner Klasse, und Lisande hat uns in unserem ersten Schuljahr Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke gegeben." Ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. "Offenbar hat es gewirkt - wir haben beide einen U.T.Z. in Zaubertränke geschafft, und Miriam hat direkt nach der Schule im St.-Mungos- Hospital im Labor angefangen und den Wolfsbann-Trank mitentwickelt. Naja, und seit Mai ist Lisande unsere Abteilungsleiterin." Sirius zuckte sichtbar zusammen, und Remus und Francis warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Francis lächelte schmal und sagte dann leise: "Ich gehe mal meine Tasche hochbringen. Soll ich dann gleich Essen machen, oder wollt ihr erst später was?"  
  
Das Abendessen war eine schweigsame und ungemütliche Angelegenheit gewesen. Besonders Sirius war den ganzen Abend über sehr schweigsam und zurückhaltend gewesen und war sehr früh schlafen gegangen. Remus und Francis hingegen saßen noch lange zusammen. "Sirius vertraut mir wirklich kein bisschen, nicht wahr?" Francis sah ihren Bruder mit großen, traurigen Augen an. Remus seufzte. "Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, Francis. Sirius war so lange allein - entsetzlich allein - dass er nicht mehr so einfach vertrauen kann." Francis nickte langsam, dann murmelte sie: "Ich weiß - aber es tut trotzdem weh. Wäre ich bloß nicht im Ministerium!" Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Francis, du reagierst für meinen Geschmack ein bisschen zu emotional darauf - was ist los?" Francis wurde rot und sah zur Seite. "Nichts, ich - ich hatte nur gedacht, er würde sich mehr freuen, dass noch jemand von seiner Unschuld überzeugt ist, und ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass..." "Francis, du schwafelst." Francis' Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch etwas dunkler. Dann murmelte sie leise: "Ich weiß, dass es blöd klingt, aber..." Sie schwieg noch einen Moment, dann setzte sie kaum hörbar hinzu: "Ich bin immer noch in ihn verliebt!"  
  
*  
  
Francis stand am nächsten Morgen zu ihrer üblichen Zeit auf, machte sich fertig und ging dann leise in die Küche, um sich ein paar Sandwiches zu machen. Zu ihrer Überraschung waren sowohl Remus als auch Sirius bereits wach und angezogen. Remus war gerade dabei, mit ein paar schwungvollen Bewegungen seines Zauberstabes den Tisch zu decken, während Sirius die Teekanne überwachte. Remus drehte sich lächelnd zu Francis um. "Guten Morgen! Frühstückst du mit?" Francis zögerte nur einen winzigen Moment, bevor sie nickte und sich zu Sirius an den Tisch setzte.  
  
Das Frühstück wurde genauso schweigsam und unangenehm wie das Abendessen. Zwar versuchte Francis ganz am Anfang, so etwas wie eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen, aber Sirius antwortete nur sehr einsilbig. Schließlich sagte sie vorsichtig: "Sag mal, Sirius, willst du nicht an deiner Haarlänge was machen? Ich könnte mit einem schnellen Spruch..." "NEIN." Francis zuckte zusammen. Mit einer so harschen Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Was war bloß mit Sirius los - traute er ihr nicht mit einem auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstab? Nach diesem Versuch herrschte wieder Schweigen, bis Remus sich entschied, die Stille zu durchbrechen und fragte, ob sich schon jemand Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, wie die alten Kämpfer am besten benachrichtigt werden konnten.  
  
Sirius zuckte die Schultern. "Ich könnte Mundungus und Arabella benachrichtigen - wenn ich apparieren könnte. Aber ohne Zauberstab..." Francis sah ihn kurz an. "DU? Ich dachte es wäre sinnvoll, wenn du dich nirgendwo sehen lässt..." Sirius nickte. "Prinzipiell schon, aber Dung und Bella würden mir wohl kaum gefährlich werden." Francis biss die Zähne zusammen. "Du vertraust mir wirklich kein bisschen, nicht wahr? Aber bei Figg und Fletcher hättest du keine Probleme." Sirius sah sie lange nachdenklich an. Dann sagte er leise: "Es tut mir leid, Francis, es ist nicht so, dass ich dir bewusst misstraue - aber, sei ehrlich - ich kenne dich kaum. Und Bella und Dung kenne ich seit Ewigkeiten und weiß, wie sie reagieren würden." Er schwieg einen Moment und setzte hinzu: "Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich möchte dir nicht misstrauen - aber es ist nicht leicht." Francis erwiderte seinen Blick, dann stand sie plötzlich auf: "Ich verstehe. Dann werde ich wohl dafür sorgen müssen, dass leichter wird." Sie sprang auf und griff nach ihrer Tasche. "Ich sehe euch heute abend!" Mit diesen Worten eilte sie aus der Küche, und ließ Sirius und Remus mehr als überrascht zurück.  
  
Was Francis' seltsame Äußerung bedeuten sollte, klärte sich am gleichen Abend, als sie nach Hause kam. Remus und Sirius saßen wieder im Wohnzimmer, als Francis im Kamin erschien. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sie ihre Tasche öffnete. "Sirius, ich habe dir was mitgebracht." Sie trat zu ihm und reichte ihm ein längliches Paket, das in dick in verblichenes Pergament eingewickelt war. Auf dem Pergament stand in verblassender Tinte: Black, S. 1981.  
  
Sirius nahm das Paket überrascht entgegen und begann, die Pergamentlagen zu lösen. Nach zwei Schichten kam er an ein kleines Blatt, das in der gleichen Schrift wie die äußere Lage beschriftet war. Sirius warf einen Blick darauf und wurde blass. Auf dem Pergament stand in ordentlichen Buchstaben:  
  
Häftling: Black, Sirius Konfisziert: 01. November 1981  
Material: Mahagoni, elastisch, Drachenherzfaser, 12  
Zoll  
Dauer des Gebrauchs bisher: 10 Jahre  
  
Sirius hob langsam den Kopf und sah Francis an. "Das ist nicht... das hast du nicht..." flüsterte er verwirrt. Remus runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist das, Sirius?" Sein Freund reichte ihm schweigend den Zettel. Remus warf einen Blick darauf und wurde ebenfalls blass, sagte aber nichts, während Sirius vorsichtig die übrigen Pergamentlagen abwickelte.  
  
Zum Vorschein kam ein glänzender, dunkler Zauberstab. Sirius starrte ihn lange an, dann griff er vorsichtig danach und schwang ihn mit einer fast schon zärtlichen Geste. Rote und Goldene Funken stoben aus der Spitze - es sah fast so aus, als freue sich der Zauberstab, dass er wieder bei seinem Besitzer war. Sirius schluckte flüsterte dann mit rauer Stimme: "Er ist - nicht zerbrochen worden? Francis, wo hast du ihn her?" Francis lächelte. "DAS ist der Vorteil, wenn man in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung arbeitet - ich habe Zugang zur Asservatenkammer." Sirius sah sie ernst an. "Francis, das kann ich nicht annehmen. Wenn das rauskommt, bist du deinen Job los..."  
  
Francis zuckte die Schultern und grinste. "Wie soll es raus kommen? Niemand hat sich je dafür interessiert, er ist noch nicht einmal auf die letzten damit vollbrachten Zauber geprüft worden - was soll da schon schiefgehen? Du hättest sehen sollen, was für eine Staubschicht da drauf war!" Sirius schüttelte halb fassungslos, halb amüsiert den Kopf. Dann schwang er den Zauberstab erneut und murmelte "Orchideus". Ein großer Blumenstrauß brach aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes hervor. Sirius nahm ihn und stand auf. Dann sah er Francis ernst an. "Francis, ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich sagen soll - ich versuche es einfach mal mit Danke." Er reichte Francis den Strauß, den sie lächelnd annahm, dann sank er wieder auf die Couch zurück und bewunderte seinen lang vermissten Zauberstab.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Mehr? Aber bitte gleich, sofort, kommt ja schon.... 


	31. Tauch eine Weile bei Lupin unter IV

Denkt dran: www.aryana-filk.de !  
  
Kapitel 31 - Tauch eine Weile bei Lupin unter IV  
  
Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag, und Francis hatte bereits am Abend darauf hingewiesen, dass jeder, der auf die Idee kommen sollte, sie vor zehn Uhr zu wecken, seine Gesundheit gefährdete. Sirius konnte sie verstehen - er hatte selber immer zu denjenigen gehört, die am Wochenende ausschlafen wollten, und zehn Uhr hatte er für ein Wochenende sogar als "vor Sonnenaufgang" empfunden. Deshalb war er ziemlich überrascht, als Francis um halb zehn ausgeschlafen und in bester Laune in der Küche auftauchte. Fast gleichzeitig mit ihr kamen drei Eulen an - eine davon war Hedwig, Harrys Schneeule, die ohne zu Zögern vor Sirius landete und einen Brief, der in Harrys unordentlicher Schrift adressiert war, graziös auf seinen Teller fallen ließ. Die anderen beiden Eulen lieferten ihre Post an Remus, während Francis nach der Zeitung griff, die Remus vor einiger Zeit zur Seite gelegt hatte.  
  
Sirius vertiefte sich in Harrys Brief, blind und taub für alles, was um ihn herum vorging. Der Brief machte den Eindruck, als hätte Harry den Ton bewusst leicht gehalten - Sirius bezweifelte, dass es seinem Patensohn tatsächlich so gut ging, wie dieser Brief behauptete. Harry beschwerte sich lediglich darüber, dass die Dursleys ihm nicht erlaubten, den Feuerblitz in seinem Zimmer aufzubewahren - mit seinen übrigen Sachen hatten sie offenbar keine Probleme gemacht. Sirius grinste, als ihm eine Idee kam. Er sprang auf und holte einen schmalen Pergamentstreifen, Tinte und Feder aus dem Wohnzimmer. Als er die Küche wieder betrat, hatte sich das vorher friedliche Bild verändert. Zwar saßen Francis und Remus noch immer am Tisch, Francis las auch wie zuvor die Zeitung, aber mit Remus schien irgend etwas nicht zu stimmen. Er hielt in der einen Hand einen Brief, den er offenbar gerade geöffnete hatte und in der anderen, auf halbem Weg zum Mund, eine Scheibe Toast. Er führte sie jedoch nicht weiter um abzubeißen, sondern schien in der Pose erstarrt, die Augen aufgerissen und das Gesicht kreideweiß.  
  
Sirius trat zum Tisch, stellte das Schreibwerkzeug ab und legte Remus vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Moony, ist etwas?" Remus wandte den Kopf langsam in Sirius Richtung, dann schien ihm bewusst zu werden, dass er nicht allein war und schüttelte hastig den Kopf. "Nein, alles in Ordnung." Er zerknüllte - scheinbar abwesend - den Brief in seiner Hand und machte Anstalten, ihn wegzuwerfen, aber Sirius hatte in diesem Moment den Umschlag auf dem Tisch entdeckt. Er war in grüner Tinte adressiert und trug das Hogwarts-Siegel. Sirius fasste nach Remus' Handgelenk und hinderte ihn so daran, den Brief wegzuwerfen. Remus' Finger verkrampften sich etwas fester um das Pergament. Seine Stimme war erzwungen ruhig, als er sagte: "Es ist privat, Sirius. Lass mich bitte los."  
  
"Remus, was hat Dumbledore dir geschrieben, dass dich so aus der Fassung bringt?" Die beiden Männer drehten sich zum Tisch und sahen Francis an, die die Zeitung sinken gelassen hatte und die Blicke fragend erwiderte. "Das wüsste ich auch gerne." Sirius wandte sich wieder Remus zu, der nur die Schultern zuckte. "Es ist nichts, macht euch keine Gedanken." Sirius und Francis warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, dann sagte Sirius ruhig: "Moony, du weißt, dass ich stärker bin als du - entweder du gibst mir den Brief freiwillig, oder ich hole ihn mir!" Remus verdrehte die Augen. "Du bist unmöglich, Sirius. Also gut, lies ihn - aber ich will keinen Kommentar dazu hören, ich werde es NICHT tun!"  
  
Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch, nahm den Brief von Remus entgegen und überflog ihn kurz. Er enthielt nur wenige Zeilen und war unmissverständlich eine Aufforderung, keine Einladung:  
  
"Ich weiß, dass deine erste Reaktion ein Nein sein wird, aber Hogwarts  
braucht gerade jetzt einen Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste-  
Lehrer, der sein Fach beherrscht.  
Ich erwarte dich am 31. August in Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore"  
  
Sirius ließ den Brief langsam sinken und sah Remus lange an. Dann reichte er Francis den Brief, die die wenigen Zeilen ebenfalls kurz überflog. Ihre Reaktion war allerdings wesentlich wortreicher als die von Sirius. "Remus, wenn du das nicht tust, dann bist du echt bescheuert! Wenn Dumbledore persönlich dich bittet, wieder zu unterrichten, dann kannst du nicht nein sagen, das geht einfach nicht! Und er..." "Francis, es reicht. Ich habe Nein gesagt und ich bleibe dabei. Ich kann es nicht." Francis sprang auf, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihren Bruder mit funkelnden Augen an. "Remus Jeremiah Lupin, ich habe bisher nicht gewusst, dass du so ein Feigling bist!" Remus starrte sie nur an, drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um und verließ fluchtartig die Küche. Francis seufzte. "Sag es nicht, Sirius - ich weiß, dass das nicht das beste war, was ich ihm sagen konnte." Sirius zuckte die Schultern. "Vielleicht nicht, vielleicht doch. Remus hat immer sehr empfindlich reagiert, wenn er als feige bezeichnet worden ist - vielleicht war es genau das richtige. Oder er hat sich in den vergangenen Jahren verändert und es ist ihm egal geworden - dann war es das falsche. Wir werden es sehen."  
  
Francis nickte. "Rede du nochmal mit ihm, ja? Ich bin zu impulsiv, ich gehe immer gleich hoch wie eine Dr.-Filibuster-Rakete." Sirius lachte. "Und du glaubst, ich wäre ruhiger?" Francis grinste. "Ich dachte, da du doch so viel älter bist, solltest du mehr Selbstbeherrschung haben." Sirius hustete demonstrativ. "Das glaubst auch nur du. Aber ich werde natürlich mit ihm reden. Vielleicht hilft es ja was." Francis lächelte ihn an. "Bestimmt. Remus vertraut dir." Sie schwieg einen Moment, dann sagte sie leise: "Sirius, versprich mir bitte etwas." Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wieso wollen Frauen immer nach zwei Tagen irgendwelche Versprechen haben?" Francis lachte. "Weil Männer meistens so blöd sind, sie uns zu geben und sich dann - vielleicht - dran gebunden zu fühlen. Aber im Ernst, Sirius. Nächste Woche ist Vollmond, ich werde heute anfangen, den Wolfsbann-Trank für Remus zu brauen. Ich weiß nicht, wieviel du über diesen Trank weißt..." Sie sah ihn fragend an, und Sirius zuckte die Schultern. "Nicht viel. Soweit ich weiß, sorgt er dafür, dass der Wolf nicht die Kontrolle übernehmen kann."  
  
Francis nickte. "Genau. Wenn man ihn eine Woche vor dem Vollmond täglich nimmt, dann behält man während der Verwandlung den menschlichen Verstand. Kurz gesagt, die gewalttätigen Instinkte werden unterdrückt und der Werwolf ist nicht gefährlicher als ein Schäferhund. Rein theoretisch könnten wir in den Volllmondnächten zusammen am Kamin sitzen und ich könnte ihm Shakespeare vorlesen, aber Remus ist vorsichtig und will mich nicht in der Nähe haben. Er bleibt deshalb immer in seinem Schlafzimmer - zumindest sagt er das. Ich weiß aber, dass er sich tatsächlich im Keller einsperrt - du kennst den Raum?" Sirius nickte, und ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. Nichts in der Welt würde ihn dazu bringen, eine Nacht freiwillig bei vollem Bewusstsein in dem kleinen, Kerkerähnlichen Raum zu verbringen.  
  
Francis schien seine Gefühle zu erraten, denn sie nickte langsam. "Ich würde da auch wahnsinnig werden, und deshalb meine Bitte: Egal was du tun musst, und wenn du ihn am Nacken packen und rausschleifen musst - lauf mit ihm, bring ihn aus dem Haus raus - versprichst du mir das?" Sirius sah sie ernst an. "Dazu ist kein Versprechen notwendig, ich werde ihn garantiert nicht da drin lassen!" Francis nickte und lächelte. Dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste Sirius kurz auf die Wange, bevor sie sich, als wäre nichts geschehen, zum Schrank drehte und begann, einen Kessel und Zutaten für den Wolfsbann-Trank herauszusuchen.  
  
Sirius sah sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich an. Seit dem vergangenen Abend hatte sich seine unbewusste Einstellung zu ihr deutlich verändert - er konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, wann diese Änderung begonnen hatte, ob es der Moment gewesen war, in dem ihm klar geworden war, was Francis ihm mitgebracht hatte, oder ob es langsam in der Nacht geschehen war, aber er vertraute ihr. Vielleicht nicht in allen Einzelheiten und bei allen Themen, aber grundsätzlich war das Vertrauen da. Sirius wusste, dass er sie durch sein Verhalten verletzt hatte, und er sah nur einen Weg, das wieder gut zu machen - indem er ihr sein Vertrauen bewies. Er räusperte sich und fragte dann ruhig: "Francis - steht dein Angebot mit dem Haarschnitt noch?"  
  
*  
  
Sirius wartete bis zum Abend, bevor er Remus noch einmal auf den Brief von Dumbledore ansprach. Remus hatte den ganzen Tag über kaum ein Wort gesprochen, sondern sich in irgendwelchen Papieren vergraben die er, wie Sirius an seinem meistens unbewegten Blick erkannt hatte, nicht gelesen hatte. Auch jetzt machte er nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er für ein Gespräch bereit, aber Sirius ließ sich dadurch nicht beeindrucken.  
  
"Remus, tu nicht so, als würdest du schon schlafen, das habe ich dir schon früher nie abgenommen. Hast du nochmal über den Brief nachgedacht?" Remus drehte sich die Seite und sah Sirius an, der ebenfalls auf der Seite lag, auf seinen Ellenbogen gestützt. "Ich brauche darüber nicht nachzudenken, Sirius. Ich werde nicht wieder unterrichten." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann verstehen, dass das deine erste Reaktion ist, aber wenn du genauer darüber nachdenkst, musst du zugeben, dass es genau das ist, was du möchtest." Remus seufzte leise. "Das habe ich nie bestritten, aber du kennst den Grund sehr genau. Ich kann es nicht verantworten, die Schüler noch einmal so zu gefährden." Sirius musterte ihn nachdenklich, dann sagte er leise: "Ist es wirklich nur das, oder fürchtest du eher die Reaktionen der Schüler und Eltern, wenn du zurückkommst?" Remus öffnete bereits den Mund um zu protestieren, schloss ihn dann aber fast sofort wieder.  
  
Schließlich sagte er leise: "Vielleicht ist es das, ja. Nachdem der liebe Snape der ganzen Schule verkündet hat, was ich bin, kann ich kaum damit rechnen, akzeptiert oder von den Schülern gar respektiert zu werden. Das tue ich mir nicht an. Aber es hat auch damit zu tun, dass ich Angst habe, wieder den Trank zu vergessen - ich hätte heute nicht daran gedacht, wenn Francis ihn mir nicht gegeben hätte - und dann jemanden zu gefährden." Sirius legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah ihn lange an. Dann sagte er ruhig: "Dagegen könnte man etwas unternehmen, das weißt du. Also läuft es darauf hinaus, dass du es dir nicht antun willst, vielleicht von einigen Schülern abgelehnt zu werden. Moony, das ist das Schicksal eines Lehrers - es wird immer Schüler geben, die dich hassen." Remus lachte bitter. "Wenn es nur die persönliche Antipathie von einigen Schülern wäre, damit könnte ich leben. Aber es geht hier um wesentlich mehr, Padfoot - ich werde von den meisten Menschen als Monster angesehen, und es gibt genügend, die mir den Status als Mensch verweigern wollen. Das kann man nicht so einfach abtun."  
  
Sirius seufzte leise. "Moony, ich hatte gehofft, dass du ein bisschen mehr Selbstvertrauen hast. Die Schüler haben dich, nach allem, was Harry mir geschrieben hat und ich ansonsten gehört habe, zum großen Teil geliebt - Harry bezeichnet dich als den einzigen Lehrer in Verteidigung, der kein Betrüger war und sein Fach beherrscht hat - und sie brauchen dein Wissen." "Es gibt genügend andere, die das auch vermitteln können. Sirius, hör auf - ich werde nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgehen." Sirius sah ihn lange an, dann sagte er enttäuscht: "Schade. Ich hatte mir Hoffnungen gemacht, in diesem Jahr in Harrys Nähe sein zu können, ohne mich in einer Höhle verstecken zu müssen. Und ich hatte gehofft, jemanden in seiner Nähe zu haben, der ihn beschützen kann - aber dann muss ich das wohl wieder allein versuchen. Ich kann ohne dich natürlich nur aus der Ferne aufpassen, aber besser als gar nichts."  
  
Sirius sah Remus nicht an, aber nach den nicht vorhandenen Geräuschen aus dem anderen Bett zu urteilen hatte er einen Nerv getroffen - wenn er nicht völlig falsch lag, dann starrte Remus ihn gerade sprachlos und völlig überrumpelt an.  
  
*  
  
Sirius wurde von leichter Unruhe in der Nähe aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sein erster Gedanke war: Die anderen Gefangenen sind ungewöhnlich unruhig heute nacht." Dann wurde er richtig wach und stellte mit einer gewissen Erleichterung fest, dass er sich nicht in Azkaban befand, sondern in Remus Lupins gemütlichem Haus. Aber die Geräusche, die er gehört hatte, waren echt. Sirius richtete sich auf, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte "Lumos". In dem sanften Licht, das aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes schien, konnte Sirius das andere Bett sehen - und Remus, der sich unruhig hin- und herwarf und unverständliche Worte murmelte.  
  
Sirius seufzte. Wenn es jemanden gab, der die Tücken eines Alptraumes kannte, dann war er es. "Moony." Remus reagierte nicht. Sirius schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und beugte sich zu seinem Freund hinüber. Dann fasste er ihn sanft an der Schulter, schüttelte ihn leicht und wiederholte noch einmal, dieses Mal eindringlicher, seinen Namen. "Moony!" Dieses Mal hatte er Erfolg. Remus schnellte hoch und riss die Augen auf. Sein Atem ging keuchend, und er schien noch nicht wirklich wach zu sein. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Desorientierung wurde sein Blick allerdings klar, und er sah Sirius verlegen an. Sirius erwiderte den Blick ruhig und leicht fragend. "Willst du drüber reden?" Remus überlegte einen Moment. Nachdem sich seine Atmung einigermaßen beruhigt hatte sagte er leise: "Eigentlich ist da nicht viel, worüber man reden könnte. Es war eigentlich kein zusammenhängender Traum - mehr einzelne Bilder." Er schwieg einen Moment und setzte dann hinzu: "Die meisten habe ich schon wieder vergessen." Sirius zog zweifelnd die Augenbrauen hoch. "Sicher?" Remus nickte. "Sicher. Du kennst bestimmt dieses Gefühl, wenn man aufwacht und das Herz rast - aber man eigentlich nicht mehr so genau weiß, warum."  
  
Sirius nickte langsam. Oh ja, dieses Gefühl kannte er zur Genüge. "Meistens ist das ein Zeichen, dass man sich gegen irgend etwas sträubt, was man eigentlich gerne will." Remus runzelte die Stirn. "Sind wir wieder beim Thema? Ich dachte, ich hätte meine Gründe klar gemacht." "Natürlich, Moony, das hast du -ich wollte auch nicht noch einmal versuchen, dich zu überreden." Sirius lehnte sich wieder in sein Kissen zurück und schloss die Augen. Einen langen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann sagte Remus leise: "Ich würde an sich wirklich gerne, aber Francis hat Recht - ich bin wohl zu feige." Sirius wandte ihm den Kopf wieder zu. "Unsinn. Du und feige? Erzähl' das jemand anderem!" Dann legte er den Kopf schief und sagte: "Aber das Geld könntest du ganz gut gebrauchen, oder?"  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung lachte Remus leise und sagte ruhig: "Es geht." "Es geht? Remus, nimm es mir nicht übel, ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber ich hatte, seit ich hier bin, ehrlich gesagt nicht den Eindruck, dass du Arbeit hast - auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass du besser aussiehst als vor einem Jahr." Remus lächelte schmal und sagte trocken: "Danke. Ich wünschte, ich könnte von dir dasselbe sagen. Nein, ich habe keine Arbeit - aber ich hatte ein bisschen Glück." Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Erzähl mir nichts von Lotteriegewinnen - du hast bei sowas noch nie mitgemacht!" Remus schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. "Nein, kein Lotteriegewinn. Ich zeige es dir." Er stand auf und trat an eines der zahlreichen Bücherregale, die die Wände bedeckten, und nahm ein dickes Buch herunter, das er Sirius reichte. Dieser warf einen Blick darauf, neugierig, was dieses Buch mit Remus' Glück zu tun haben mochte. "Die dunklen Künste - von der Antike bis zur Gegenwart von Armanus Aurons? Was hat das mit dir zu tun?"  
  
Remus grinste. "Rate mal." Sirius zuckte die Schultern. "Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung. Wer ist dieser Armanus Aurons? Ich habe den Namen noch nie gehört..." "Kannst du auch nicht, es ist sein erstes Buch. Und es ist ein Pseudonym." Sirius starrte noch einen Moment lang auf den Titel, dann dämmerte ihm langsam die Erkenntnis. "Ein Pseudonym? Remus - hast du dieses Monster verfasst?" Remus nickte. "Ja, auch wenn ich nie an eine Veröffentlichung gedacht habe. Es war mehr als Lehrmaterial gedacht, ich habe es während des Jahres in Hogwarts angefangen - weil ich festgestellt habe, dass die Schüler so gut wie gar kein Hintergrundwissen hatten. Als ich dann wieder nach Hause gekommen bin, hat Francis die Blätter in die Finger bekommen und mich so lange bearbeitet, bis ich das ganze zu einem zusammenhängenden Buch umgeschrieben und Obscurus Books angeboten habe." Er grinste etwas verlegen und setzte dann hinzu: "Es ist sofort angenommen worden - und verkauft sich erstaunlich gut."  
  
Sirius starrte seinen Freund mit offenem Mund an, dann fasste er sich langsam wieder und sagte lachend: "Ich hätte mir ja denken können, dass aus dir irgendwann mal ein Schriftsteller wird - wenn es einem von uns zuzutrauen war, dann dir! Aber verrate mir bitte noch, wie du auf diesen Namen gekommen bist." Remus zuckte die Schultern. "Gar nicht, der stammt von Francis. Ich habe nicht ganz verstanden, was sie getan hat - ich glaube, sie hat zwei Namen aus einem Muggelbuch genommen und ein bisschen mit den Buchstaben gespielt. Seitdem versucht sie, mich dazu zu überreden, dieses Buch zu lesen - aber bisher habe ich mich erfolgreich geweigert." "Warum? Ich dachte, du liest auch Muggelbücher?" Remus lächelte. "Das tue ich durchaus, aber Fantasy ist nicht ganz meine Welt - ich finde es immer ein wenig traurig, wie Muggel sich Magie vorstellen. Und außerdem macht es Spaß, Francis auf Granit beißen zu lassen," setzte er mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln hinzu.  
  
Sirius grinste. "Moony, du bist gemein. Aber ich hätte da jetzt mal eine andere Frage: hast du die Roben für mich gekauft?" "Nein." Sirius runzelte die Stirn. "Remus, entschuldige, aber das glaube ich dir nicht. Ich habe mir bis jetzt nicht wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht und bin irgendwie davon ausgegangen, dass es alte Roben von dir sind, aber das kann nicht sein, dafür passen sie zu gut - und ich bin ein ganzes Stück größer als du. Außerdem machen sie einen neuen Eindruck, nicht einen gepflegten älteren. Also sag mir die Wahrheit: hast du die Roben gekauft?" Remus lächelte. "Nein." Sirius öffnete bereits den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Remus war noch nicht fertig. "Ich habe den Stoff gekauft. Und Francis hat die Roben genäht."  
  
Sirius blinzelte einmal, dann sagte er ungläubig: "Sag das noch mal." Remus grinste und wiederholte: "Ich habe den Stoff gekauft, und Francis hat die Roben genäht." "Du meinst, sie hat sie verzaubert?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich meine sie hat sie genäht. Auf Muggelart. Hast du im Wohnzimmer die alte Nähmaschine gesehen? Sie steht da nicht nur zur Dekoration, sondern wird ziemlich regelmäßig genutzt. Francis handarbeitet sehr gerne, und sie war ehrlich gesagt ziemlich begeistert, dass sie was zu tun hatte. Das einzige, was an den Roben verzaubert ist, ist dass sie sich ein bisschen anpassen - weniger von der Länge, als mehr von der Weite. Wir hoffen, dass du ein bisschen zulegst, und haben dafür vorgesorgt." Sirius schwieg einen Moment lang, dann fragte er ernst: "Wieviel hast du bezahlt? Ich kann einen Auftrag an Gringotts schreiben, dass sie den Betrag von meinem Verlies nehmen und in deins umbuchen." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Du wirst nichts dergleichen tun, das ist viel zu gefährlich." Jetzt war es an Sirius, den Kopf zu schütteln. "Blödsinn, die Gringotts Goblins sind diskret, die hüten das Bankgeheimnis. Mit Harrys Feuerblitz hat es doch auch geklappt."  
  
Remus seufzte. "Gut, wenn du meinst, dass es nicht zu gefährlich wäre, dann akzeptiere bitte einfach, dass ich das Geld nicht zurückgezahlt haben will." Er hielt eine Hand hoch, um Sirius daran zu hindern, ihn zu unterbrechen, und fuhr fort: "Glaub mir, Sirius, ich habe nicht mehr dafür ausgegeben, als ich mir leisten kann - ich wusste bis jetzt nicht, wie hart Francis feilschen kann - und ich möchte das für dich tun. Es nur fair - du und James, ihr habt früher so oft für mich mitbezahlt, dass du das jetzt wirklich annehmen kannst." Sirius nickte langsam. Es war richtig, sie hatten früher häufig und selbstverständlich für Remus mitbezahlt, wenn sie ausgegangen waren und er aus finanziellen Gründen nicht hätte mitkommen können, und es hatte immer ein stillschweigendes Einverständnis darüber gegeben dass niemand nachfragte, ob Remus sich etwas leisten konnte, wenn er sich entschied, seinen Freunden etwas auszugeben. Also lächelte Sirius nur und hob in einer kapitulierenden Geste die Hände. "Okay, du hast gewonnen - danke, Moony."  
  
*  
  
Einige Tage lang kam das Thema Unterricht nicht mehr zur Sprache, bis Francis eines Abends atemlos aus dem Ministerium nach Hause kam und Remus wortlos eine Zeitung hinhielt. Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und nahm sie entgegen. "Was ist damit, Francis?" Seine Schwester zog ein Gesicht. "Lies die rot eingekreiste Anzeige!" Remus überflog die kurze Anzeige und runzelte dann die Stirn. Es handelte sich bei dem markierten Teil um eine Stellenannonce für Hogwarts - für das neu eingerichtete Fach Geschichte der dunklen Künste. Remus zwang sich dazu, seine Stimme neutral zu halten, als er sagte: "Ich weiß nicht, warum du mir das zeigst." Francis seufzte. "Männer sind immer so begriffsstutzig! Ich habe mir von Lisande die Genehmigung geholt, mich auf diese Stelle zu bewerben - ich kann mich für die Zeit, die ich in Hogwarts bleibe, im Ministerium beurlauben lassen." Remus sah sie schweigend an. Schließlich fragte er leise: "Und gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du dich bereits beworben hast?" Francis nickte. "Ja - und ich habe die Stelle. Remus, verstehst du, was das heißt?" "Ja." Remus sah seine Schwester nicht an, als er aufstand und Pergament, Tinte und Feder aus dem Schrank holte. Dann setzte er sich langsam wieder hin, tauchte die Feder ein und begann zu schreiben.  
  
Francis sah Sirius kurz an, dann setzte sie sich neben ihren Bruder und fragte: "Was tust du?" Remus sah auf. "Was wohl? Beantworte mir bitte eine Frage, Padfoot: wusstest du hierüber Bescheid?" Sirius, der ihm gegenüber in einem Sessel saß, grinste breit. "Natürlich, was dachtest du denn?" Remus seufzte nur leise und schüttelte halb amüsiert, halb ärgerlich den Kopf. "Also gut, ihr habt gewonnen." Er beugte sich wieder über sein Pergament, vervollständigte den kurzen Text, setzte seine Unterschrift darunter und rollte es dann zusammen, die neugierigen Blick der beiden anderen ignorierend. Dann reichte er Francis den Brief. "Kannst du den morgen abschicken, wenn du in London bist?" Francis nickte. "Sicher - was ist das?" Remus warf ihr einen resignierten Blick zu. "Meine Zusage an Dumbledore."  
  
*  
  
Remus wanderte nervös in seinem Schlafzimmer auf und ab. Ob es eine gute Entscheidung gewesen war, die Stelle anzunehmen, wusste er nicht, aber es war auf jeden Fall die Entscheidung, die alle - ihn selber eingeschlossen - von ihm zu erwarten schienen. Ein leichtes Zittern durchlief seinen Körper. Remus ignorierte es, und auch Sirius, der, gegen die Wand gelehnt, mit angezogenen Knien auf seinem Bett saß, reagierte nicht darauf. Sie wussten beide, dass es nur ein erstes Anzeichen war, dass der Mond bald aufgehen würde, und dass diesem Zittern noch einige weitere folgen würden, bis die Verwandlung einsetzte.  
  
Remus setzte sein nervöses Auf- und Abwandern fort, während Sirius regungslos auf dem Bett saß und seinen Freund ruhig beobachtete. Er war an diese uncharakteristische Unruhe direkt vor einer Vollmondnacht gewöhnt - Remus, der sonst stundenlang lesen konnte, war jetzt noch nicht einmal in der Lage, eine Minute lang stillzusitzen. Ein weiteres Zittern durchlief Remus' Körper, dem gleich darauf ein zweites folgte. Remus verzog leicht das Gesicht, und Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen war er davon ausgegangen, dass der Wolfsbann-Trank nicht nur dafür sorgte, dass Remus keine Gefahr darstellte, sondern auch die Verwandlung einfacher machte - aber das schien nicht so zu sein, wenn Remus bereits schon in einem so frühen Stadium Schmerzen hatte.  
  
Remus fing den besorgten Blick seines Freundes auf und lächelte leicht. "Was ist los, Padfoot?" Sirius erwiderte das Lächeln nicht, als er leise sagte: "Ich hatte mir eingebildet, der Wolfsbann-Trank würde es für dich einfacher machen - aber das scheint nicht so zu sein. Es ist ein bisschen zu früh für Schmerzen, finde ich." Remus' Lächeln wurde, trotz seiner Nervosität, breiter. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Padfoot, er macht es einfacher. Die Schmerzen fangen eher an, das stimmt, aber dafür werden sie bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie ohne den Trank. Außerdem ist es gar nicht so früh, dass kommt dir nur so vor - auch eine Auswirkung des Trankes. Es geht viel später los und dauert nicht so lange."  
  
Wieder wurde er von einem , dieses Mal viel stärkeren Zittern geschüttelt und biss die Zähne zusammen. Als es vorbei war, sah er Sirius an und sagte leise: "Es geht los. Du solltest dich schon mal verwandeln." Seine Augen waren nicht mehr grau, sondern gelb. Sirius nickte. Remus hatte ihm bereits vor Tagen ausdrücklich gesagt, dass er froh über Sirius' Gesellschaft sein würde, aber nur in Verwandlung - er wollte nichts riskieren. Sirius hatte von Argumenten abgesehen und versprochen, dass er die ganze Zeit in der Hundegestalt bleiben würde. Im Gegenzug hatte er Remus das Versprechen abgenommen, dass sie im Schlafzimmer sein würden und nicht im Kellerraum - nichts in der Welt hätte ihn dazu gebracht, diesen Raum zu betreten.  
  
Sirius stand von seinem Bett auf, grinste Remus kurz an und gleich darauf war er verschwunden und der riesige, schwarze Hund stand an seiner Stelle. Sirius trottete zu Remus hinüber und stieß ihn leicht mit dem Kopf an. Remus lächelte - offenbar unter Schmerzen - kniete sich neben ihn und lehnte sich leicht gegen seine Flanke. Sirius sah, dass seine Hände bereits von hellbraunem Fell bedeckt waren, und jetzt begann es auch im Gesicht. Remus unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als ihn das bisher heftigste Zittern schüttelte. Sein Rücken bog sich durch, und dann ging alles sehr schnell. Knochen knackten, das Fell überzog den gesamten Körper, und gleich darauf lag anstelle von Remus ein großer Werwolf mitten im Zimmer.  
  
Wenn Hunde lächeln könnte, hätte Padfoot es getan - die Verwandlung war wirklich wesentlich harmloser abgelaufen als früher, auch wenn sein Freund offenbar noch immer starke Schmerzen hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich konnte man nicht zuviel erwarten. Padfoot rückte näher an den Wolf heran und schleckte ihm mit einer langen, nassen Zunge einmal über das Gesicht. Der Wolf hob den Kopf und erwiderte die freundschaftliche Geste - etwas, was früher nur in ganz besonders guten Nächten möglich gewesen wäre. Padfoot stellte fest, dass die Augen des Wolfes, auch wenn sie gelb statt grau waren, fast menschlich wirkten. Padfoot stand auf und bewegte sich ein paar Schritte von dem Wolf fort, gefolgt von dessen überraschtem Blick. Jetzt kam ein etwas kritischer Moment - er würde sein Versprechen, dass er Remus gegeben hatte, brechen - zu Gunsten des Versprechens, das Francis ihm abgenommen hatte.  
  
Sirius verwandelte sich blitzschnell zurück und sah den Wolf aufmerksam an. Sollte er sich geirrt haben und der gewalttätige Instinkt doch durchbrechen, so würde er nur einen Sekundenbruchteil brauchen, um sich wieder in den Hund zu verwandeln. Aber der Wolf machte keine Anstalten, anzugreifen - ganz im Gegenteil. Er gab zwar ein leises Knurren von sich, aber es war kein drohendes, sondern eher ein missbilligendes Geräusch. Gleichzeitig zog er selbst sich ein paar Schritte zurück. Sirius verdrehte die Augen. "Oh komm schon, Moony, du bist keine Gefahr für mich, glaubst du, das sehe ich nicht? Und jetzt beweg deinen felligen Hintern hier rüber - wenn du glaubst, dass ich die Nacht hier drin verbringe, dann hast du dich getäuscht!"  
  
*  
  
Francis wachte auf, als ihr Wecker ansprang. Sie hatte in dieser Nacht trotz des Vollmondes seit über einem Jahr zum ersten Mal wieder ruhig geschlafen, weil sie wusste, dass Remus in guter Gesellschaft war. Sie reckte sich genüsslich, wobei sie versehentlich Moussa von der Bettkante schubste, schwang dann die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihr einen bildschönen Morgen. Der Himmel war wolkenlos, es war bereits hell, aber die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, dafür stand der volle Mond am Himmel. Francis lächelte und fragte sich, ob Remus und Sirius schon wieder zurück waren. Es würde nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis die Rückverwandlung einsetzte. Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick nach draußen - und ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. Zwei große, vierbeinige Gestalten trotteten Seite an Seite über den Weg zur Haustür - beide offensichtlich müde, insbesondere der Wolf. Der Hund schien sich mehr Sorgen um seinen Gefährten zu machen und stieß ihn immer wieder leicht mit dem Kopf an.  
  
Francis blieb in ihrem Zimmer, bis sie hörte, dass unten im Haus die Schlafzimmertür geschlossen wurde, erst dann ging sie ins Bad. Als sie zwanzig Minuten später in die Küche kam, traf sie Sirius dort an, der sich gerade eine Tasse Tee einschenkte. Als er sie sah, lächelte er kurz und hielt ihr ebenfalls eine Tasse hin. Francis lächelte zurück und nahm sie mit einem kurzen Dank an. Dann sagte sie: "Morgen, Siri. Wie war die Nacht?" Sirius grinste leicht, gähnte und murmelte: "Anstrengend. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass Remus heute so richtig müde ist - ich glaube, soviel wie heute nacht ist er in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren zusammen nicht gelaufen." Francis nickte. "Das ist gut. Wie geht es ihm denn jetzt?"  
  
Sirius grinste noch etwas breiter. "Schläft wie ein Baby. Die Rückverwandlung hat angefangen, kurz nachdem wir nach Hause gekommen sind, und er war gerade noch wach genug um sich ins Bett zu legen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er vor heute nachmittag aufwacht." Er gähnte, streckte sich und stand dann auf. "So, ich haue mich jetzt auch hin. Ich wünsche dir einen angenehmen, arbeitsreichen Tag!" Francis grinste und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, dann sagte sie: "Läster du nur. Dafür habe ich bald vier Wochen Urlaub - ich habe Lisande gesagt, dass ich den dringend brauche, bevor ich mich in Hogwarts von den Schülern ärgern lasse." Sie schwieg einen Moment und sagte dann leise: "Ich bin so froh, dass Remus wieder unterrichten wird - er hat es zwar nie gesagt, aber ich weiß, wie sehr er das im letzten Jahr vermisst hat."  
  
*  
  
Am letzten Tag der Sommerferien bereiteten sich Remus, Francis und Sirius gerade auf die Abreise vor - sie hatten sich, da Francis nicht gern apparierte, für Flohpulver entschieden - als eine braune Eule ankam und Remus einen Brief überbrachte. Francis warf einen Blick über die Schulter. "Ist das nicht eine der Obscurus-Eulen?" Sie drehte sich hastig wieder weg, um ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Remus nickte, öffnete den Brief und überflog ihn kurz, dann stutzte er, las nochmals und sah dann auf. "Francis, was hast du getan?" "Iiiich?" Francis sah ihren Bruder mit unschuldigen Augen an, konnte den Blick aber nicht lange halten und fing an zu lachen. "Was ist - habe ich was falsch gemacht?" Sirius sah mit hochgezogenen Brauen hin und her. "Habe ich irgendwas nicht mitbekommen?"  
  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf und hielt den Brief hoch. "Das hier ist die letzte Abrechnung von Obscurus Books. Der Umsatz scheint in den letzten Tagen extrem angestiegen zu sein, und ich frage mich, was so kurz vor Schuljahresbeginn wohl dafür verantwortlich sein könnte!" Er sah wieder Francis an, die inzwischen aufgehört hatte, zu lachen. "Was - ja, ich habe dein Buch auf die Liste für Hogwarts gesetzt, hast du was dagegen? Erstens fühle ich mich als deine Schwester dafür verantwortlich, dass du was verdienst, und zweitens möchte ich, dass meine Schüler wirklich gute Hintergrundlektüre bekommen, wenn ich schon unterrichte. Und ob du es mir glaubst oder nicht, dein Buch ist nun mal das beste und aktuellste, was auf dem Markt ist!"  
  
Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf, dann sagte er ruhig: "Ich hoffe, das ist deine ehrliche Meinung, Francis. Du weißt, dass ich keine Almosen will - noch nie gewollt habe!" Francis verdrehte die Augen. "Remus, hör mit dem Mist auf! Wenn ich es nicht für gut halten würde, hätte ich dich nicht überredet, es zu veröffentlichen, richtig? Also reg dich ab und freu dich über das Gold - und jetzt lasst uns gehen!" Mit diesen Worten griff sie nach ihrem Koffer, trat vor den Kamin und nahm eine Prise Flohpulver, die sie ins Feuer warf. "Hogsmeade, Die Drei Besen!" Die Flammen flackerten grün auf, und gleich darauf folgten ihr Remus und Sirius - letzterer in seiner Gestalt als Hund - durch die Flammen. Remus seufzte leise. Er hatte das Gefühl, nach Hause zu reisen - was auch immer das neue Schuljahr bringen sollte, er war endlich weitgehend überzeugt, dass er das Richtige tat.  
  
--------------- Ja, ihr seht richtig: das war das Ende des Rückblicks. Wer möchte, dass ich im nächsten Kapitel auflöse, was Miss Career mit Sirius' Zauberstab vorhat, der sollte ein langes, langes Review schreiben!  
  
Da unten,  
  
seht ihr,  
  
ist ganz einfach!!!  
  
V V v 


	32. Ermittlungsergebnisse

Heute aus Zeitmangel mal keine Danksagungen und kein Disclaimer - folgt beides nach dem nächsten Kapitel.  
  
Eins noch vorab: ich bin jetzt erst mal für eine gute Woche im Urlaub, das nächste Update könnte also etwas dauern...  
  
Kapitel 32 - Ermittlungsergebnisse  
  
Harry wachte mit dem ärgerlichen Gedanken auf, dass die Ferien vorbei waren - an diesem Tag begann wieder der Unterricht. Als er sich aufsetzte, drehte sich im Nachbarbett Ron um, blinzelte und verzog das Gesicht. "Mist, Schule," murmelte er müde, bevor auch er sich aufsetzte und herzhaft gähnte. Harry nickte. "Jaaah - ist dir mal aufgefallen, dass wir nur noch gut zwei Monate bis zu den Prüfungen haben?" Ron stöhnte. "Erinnere mich nicht daran! Hermine hatte gestern abend nichts besseres zu tun, als mich zu fragen, was wir in den Ferien alles gelernt haben!" Harry grinste. Hermine war am Vortag spät nachmittags wieder nach Hogwarts gekommen, mit der Nachricht, dass es ihren Eltern gut ging und sie auch den Schock gut verkraftet hatten, und es wunderte Harry kein bisschen, dass ihre ersten Fragen sofort wieder den Schularbeiten gegolten hatten.  
  
Später am Frühstückstisch fing Hermine auch wieder damit an: "Ich habe meine ganzen Aufzeichnungen für Geschichte der Zauberei auswendig gelernt - ich hoffe, ich kann das alles noch bis zu den Prüfungen, dann muss ich direkt vorher nicht ganz so viel für dieses Fach wiederholen - und weil es ja recht ähnlich ist, habe ich auch für Geschichte der dunklen Künste viel wiederholt..." "Oh Hermine, halt die Klappe, ja? Es reicht schon, dass wir Binns heute nachmittag ertragen müssen!" Seamus Finnigan ließ sich stöhnend in den Sitz gegenüber von Hermine fallen und griff nach einem Brötchen, während Hermine ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf. "Ich wette, du hast in den Ferien gar nichts getan, oder?" Seamus grinste. Er war einer der wenigen Schüler, die in den Osterferien nach Hause gefahren waren. "Richtig - aber es sind ja auch noch über zwei Monate bis zu den Prüfungen, Zeit genug zum Lernen." Hermine verdrehte die Augen, wurde aber, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, von den Posteulen abgelenkt und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass die Eule, die ihren Tagespropheten lieferte, in ihrem Haferbrei landete. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und schlug die Zeitung auf.  
  
DEATH EATER-ÜBERFALL AUF ST: MUNGOS-HOSPITAL - MINISTERIUM MELDET ACHT FESTNAHMEN!  
  
Hermine stieß Ron und Harry, die zu beiden Seiten neben ihr saßen, an und deutete auf die Überschrift. Ron verschluckte sich und spuckte einen Teil seines Kürbissaftes wieder in den Becher. "Oh verdammt," murmelte er, "jetzt legen die aber los, was?" Harry nickte nur, während er bereits anfing, den Artikel zu lesen:  
  
In den frühen Morgenstunden zu gestern konnte das Ministerium einen  
Erfolg verzeichnen, der wohl seit langem überfällig war. Nach Angaben  
von Miss Lisande Career, Leiterin der Abteilung für magische  
Strafverfolgung, wurde durch einen Zufall bekannt, dass ein Angriff  
der Death Eater auf das Hospital geplant war. Die derzeit dort  
behandelten Patienten konnten daher zum großen Teil rechtzeitig  
evakuiert werden, während die Stationen mit den schweren, nicht  
transportfähigen Fällen unter Bewachung gestellt wurden.  
Im Rahmen der Aktion konnten acht Personen festgenommen werden,  
während ein kleiner Teil der am Überfall Beteiligten noch rechtzeitig  
disapparierte und so der Festnahme entging. Laut Miss Career wird  
derzeit noch die Identität der Verhafteten geklärt. Es handelt sich  
nach ersten Informationen nicht um Mitglieder des inneren Kreises um  
Sie-wissen-schon-wen, aber allein die Tatsache, dass weitere  
Gewalttaten verhindert werden konnten ist ein Erfolg, der Sie-wissen-  
schon-wen schwächen dürfte und von dem wir nur hoffen können, dass er  
wiederholt werden kann.  
  
Die drei Gryffindors warfen sich kurze Blicke zu, dann seufzte Hermine und legte die Zeitung wieder zur Seite. "War ja typisch," murmelte sie, "die großen trifft es natürlich nicht." Sie seufzte nochmals, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und sprang dann auf. "Wir müssen los, ich will auf keinen Fall zu spät zu Arithmantik kommen!"  
  
*  
  
Der Unterricht verlief an diesem Tag wie immer und endete schließlich nach einer Geschichtsstunde, in der der geisterhafte Lehrer es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, noch einschläfernder als üblich zu sein. Harry gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich, als sie endlich den Klassenraum verlassen konnten, dann eilte er in seinen Schlafsaal, um sich für das Quidditch- Training umzuziehen. Das Spiel gegen Slytherin fand in einer Woche statt, und Alicia hatte für jeden Tag Training angesetzt. Auch wenn Gryffindor sich bereits für das Finale qualifiziert hatte, wollten sie kein Risiko eingehen - und sie alle wollten lieber gegen Ravenclaw im Finale stehen als gegen Slytherin. Ron begleitete Harry zum Spielfeld, um dem Training zuzusehen - und um Hermine zu entgehen, die bereits Pläne machte, um mit ihm und Harry den Prüfungsstoff zu wiederholen.  
  
Das Training verlief gut, und die Spieler waren äußerst zufrieden mit sich, als sie sich zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle einfanden. Dort allerdings wartete eine Überraschung auf sie. Am Lehrertisch saß, zwischen Professor Dumbledore und McGonagall, eine junge Frau in Pepita-Roben - Miss Career. Als alle Schüler anwesend waren, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore. "Ihr seid wahrscheinlich überrascht, dass wir heute abend einen Gast haben. Für alle, die sie noch nicht kennen, möchte ich Miss Career vorstellen. Sie ist Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung im Ministerium und heute abend hier, um euch über die aktuellen Ereignisse aufzuklären. Warum sie das hier und persönlich tut, wird sie euch selber erzählen. Ich möchte euch daher bitten, nach dem Essen auf euren Plätzen zu bleiben, es handelt sich hier um eine Pflichtveranstaltung. Haut rein!"  
  
Harry warf einen unbehaglichen Blick zum Lehrertisch, wo Remus und Professor Truman die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und tuschelten. Neben Remus lag wie üblich Sirius in seiner Hundegestalt. Er hatte den Kopf gehoben und lauschte offenbar aufmerksam der Unterhaltung zwischen Remus und dessen Schwester. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los? Die Anwesenheit der Abteilungsleiterin gefiel ihm nicht, insbesondere nicht im Zusammenhang mit den Ereignissen des Vorabends. Er hatte es bisher nicht geschafft, mit Remus, Sirius oder Professor Truman zu sprechen und hatte daher keine Ahnung, ob letztere Sirius' Zauberstab an Miss Career übergeben hatte oder was zwischen den beiden noch vorgefallen sein mochte. Und auch Remus und Professor Truman schienen nicht besonders begeistert, wenn man nach ihrem Verhalten urteilen wollte.  
  
Harry versuchte, sich auf sein Essen zu konzentrieren, aber es wollte ihm nicht richtig schmecken - er wusste am Ende noch nicht einmal, was er überhaupt gegessen hatte. Auch Ron und Hermine schienen nicht wirklich konzentriert. Beide warfen immer wieder kurze Blicke zum Lehrertisch und stocherten in ihrem Essen herum. Schließlich lehnte sich Ron zu Harry hinüber, winkte Hermine, sich anzuschließen, und flüsterte dann: "Was kann sie bloß hier wollen? Ob sie etwas weiß?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. "Es ist schon komisch, dass sie ausgerechnet heute kommt - Harry, was wollte sie noch genau von Professor Truman?" Harry sah sich kurz um, ob auch wirklich kein anderer zuhörte, und flüsterte dann zurück: "Sie wollte, dass Professor Truman ihr Sirius' Zauberstab gibt - sie hat gesagt, dass sie wüsste, dass sie ihn genommen hat und dass sie ihr den Job retten könnte, wenn sie ihn wiederbekommt." Hermine nickte nachdenklich, dann wurde sie blass. "Oh mein Gott - mir fällt da gerade etwas ein. Es gibt da einen ziemlich alten und ziemlich komplexen Spruch - wo habe ich das bloß gelesen? - mit dem man anhand des Zauberspruchs seinen Besitzer orten kann. Ich glaube, dieser Spruch ist ziemlich unbekannt und sehr, sehr schwer durchzuführen, aber wahrscheinlich kennt man ihn in ihrer Abteilung!"  
  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm das Herz stehenbleiben. Wenn das tatsächlich ihre Absicht war - aber warum hatte sie Sirius dann anbieten lassen, sich mit ihm zu treffen? - Andererseits hatte er abgelehnt... Das Blut rauschte in Harrys Ohren, und für einen Moment nahm er die große Halle mit all ihrem Lärm nicht mehr wahr, bis jemand ihn scharf in die Seite stieß und Hermines Stimme "Harry, hör zu!" zischte. Harry schüttelte mühsam die blinde Panik, die ihn erfasst hatte, ab und wandte sich wieder seinen Freunden zu, die offenbar gerade heiß diskutierten. "Hermine, das ist völliger Blödsinn - ich meine, wenn sie diesen Spruch kennen würden, dann hätten sie ihn längst benutzt - sie hatten Sirius' Zauberstab immerhin vierzehn Jahre lang zur Verfügung, oder?"  
  
Harry hätte seinen Freund umarmen können. Natürlich, so musste es sein. Aber Hermine zerstörte seine Hoffnungen sofort wieder. "Ron, die haben, wenn ich alles richtig verstanden habe, vierzehn Jahre lang nichts an Sirius' Fall getan außer nach seiner Flucht Steckbriefe auszuhängen und die Bevölkerung vor ihm zu warnen - aber jetzt hat die Abteilung eine neue Leiterin, und seit sie da ist, ist in wenigen Monaten mehr passiert als in den ganzen vierzehn Jahren davor! Was, wenn sie plötzlich über diesen Spruch gestolpert ist? Ich habe ihn ja auch erst vor kurzem gelesen - wenn ich nur wüsste, wo!"  
  
Die Diskussion der drei wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als das Essen endete. Professor Dumbledore erhob sich noch einmal kurz, bat um Ruhe und übergab dann das Wort an Miss Career, die sich ebenfalls erhob. Vor ihr auf dem Tisch lagen einige Blätter, die, wie Harry vermutete, Notizen enthielten, aber wie sich schnell herausstellte war Miss Career gut auf ihre Ansprache vorbereitet und brauchte die Blätter nicht. Jetzt ließ sie ihren Blick einmal kurz über die versammelten Schüler schweifen und begann dann, mit ruhiger, klarer Stimme zu sprechen.  
  
"Guten Abend, allerseits. Vermutlich wundert ihr euch, weshalb ich mich entschieden habe, hierher zu kommen um euch über die aktuellen Ereignisse zu informieren. Ich werde später zu diesem Punkt kommen, und ich habe eine längere Einleitung, um diesen Punkt deutlich zu machen, deswegen möchte ich euch um etwas Geduld bitten. Wie ihr sicherlich alle wisst, ist Voldemort wieder auf dem Weg an die Macht, auch wenn das vom Ministerium einige Zeit lang verleugnet worden ist. Wahrscheinlich habt ihr auch alle mitbekommen, dass es gestern einen Überfall auf das St.-Mungos-Hospital gegeben hat, der aber Gott sei Dank durch Zufall rechtzeitig bekannt wurde und deshalb verhindert werden konnte. Gleichzeitig sind uns einige Festnahmen gelungen. Bevor ich hierzu ins Detail gehe, möchte ich aber noch einmal weit in die Vergangenheit greifen, und zwar an den Tag, an dem Voldemort das letzte Mal geschlagen wurde. Wie ihr alle wisst, sitzt derjenige, dem wir das zu verdanken haben, hier unter uns." Ihr Blick fiel auf Harry, und sie nickte ihm kurz zu. Harry errötete - er hasst diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit - wandte den Blick aber nicht ab.  
  
Miss Career lächelte, dann fuhr sie fort: "Ebenfalls dürfte euch allen bekannt sein, dass Harrys Eltern an diesem Tag gestorben sind. Was den meisten nicht bekannt sein dürfte ist die Tatsache, dass der vor fast drei Jahren entflohene Azkaban-Häftling Sirius Black für den Verrat an den Potters verhaftet wurde. Es war bekannt, dass Black Geheimniswahrer für die Potters war, und daher konnte nur er ihren Aufenthalt an Voldemort verraten haben. Black wurde verhaftet, nachdem er von einem weiteren Freund, Peter Pettigrew, im Muggel-London gestellt wurde. Er hat ihn sowie zwölf Muggel mit einem einzigen Fluch getötet und wurde noch am Tatort festgenommen." Sie schwieg einen Moment um Luft zu holen. Harry starrte sie entsetzt an. Hatte Miss Career nicht vor wenigen Tagen noch behauptet, dass sie ihnen glaubte? Warum erzählte sie dann jetzt diese Geschichte? Seine Befürchtungen kamen mit einem Schlag zurück, und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um weiter ruhig zuzuhören.  
  
Die Hexe ließ ihren Blick wieder über die Schüler gleiten, die ihr gespannt zuhörten. Sicherlich war allen diese Geschichte in groben Zügen bekannt, und da Sirius Black nach seiner Flucht zweimal in Hogwarts eingedrungen war, waren sie alle daran interessiert, welchen Hintergrund Miss Career nun enthüllte. Sie lächelte leicht und sprach dann ebenso ruhig weiter. "Ihr fragt euch sicherlich immer noch, weshalb ich das hier erzähle. Nun, uns sind in den letzten Tagen einige Ermittlungen gelungen, die seit Jahren be- und verhindert wurden. Die Geschichte, die ich euch erzählen möchte, hat hier ihren Anfang genommen, und sie soll deshalb auch hier enden. Ich bin bereits seit Monaten davon überzeugt, dass sich Sirius Black wieder in unmittelbarer Nähe von Hogwarts aufhält, und gestern ist mir endlich der Beweis hierfür gelungen. Ich möchte euch aber bitten, Ruhe zu bewahren - ich kann euch versichern, dass sich keiner von euch in unmittelbarer Gefahr befindet."  
  
Aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr klang auf, und Harry wurde blass und sah demonstrativ vom Lehrertisch weg. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass sowohl Remus als auch Sirius unbeweglich dasaßen, beide offenbar ebenfalls bemüht, keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Harry spürte den plötzlichen Drang aufzuspringen und Sirius aus der Halle zu zerren, wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass dieses das Dümmste war, was er tun konnte. Nachdem er einigermaßen die Fassung zurückerlangt hatte, sah er wieder zu Miss Career und konzentrierte sich darauf, was sie zu sagen hatte.  
  
Miss Career wartete einen Augenblick, bis sich das Gerede gelegt hatte, dann fuhr sie fort: "Die Geschichte, die ich euch heute erzählen möchte, ist eine Geschichte von Freundschaft, Vertrauen und Verrat, und ich erzähle sie euch um euch zu zeigen, wie sehr man sich in einem Menschen irren kann. Wie ich also bereits sagte, hatten die Potters sich für den Fidelius-Zauber entschieden - die genaueren Gründe hierfür sind belanglos. Belassen wir es dabei, dass ihnen bewusst war, dass Voldemort sie verfolgte. Für alle, die diesen Zauber nicht kennen: Es handelt sich um einen sehr komplexen Zauber, der ein Geheimnis in einer einzelnen, lebenden Seele einschließt. Solange der Geheimniswahrer Stillschweigen bewahrt, ist das Geheimnis sicher.  
  
Leider ist die Wahl der Potters auf einen falschen Freund gefallen, der sie direkt an Voldemort verraten hat. Der engste Freundeskreis der Potters bestand aus drei jungen Männern. Einen davon kennt ihr alle - es ist euer Professor Lupin." Sie nickte Remus kurz mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu, bevor sie fortfuhr: "Die anderen beiden Namen habe ich bereits erwähnt: Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew. Black ist vor drei Jahren aus Azkaban entflohen, Pettigrew kam vor fünfzehn Jahren ums Leben. Das war unser Wissensstand bis vor zwei Jahren. Damals wurde eine andere Version der Geschichte bekannt, erzählt von drei Schülern und einem Lehrer dieser Schule: Black sollte unschuldig sein, der wahre Täter Pettigrew, der danach untergetaucht sei. Diese Geschichte wurde vom Ministerium nicht geglaubt."  
  
Sie holte tief Luft, dann setzte sie leise hinzu: "Ich muss leider gestehen, dass vom Ministerium und insbesondere meinem Vorgänger grobe Fehler in diesem Fall begangen worden sind. Die Bereitschaft, die Aussagen wenigstens zu untersuchen, hat völlig gefehlt. Ich habe im Verlauf der vergangenen Monate versucht, die Aussagen zu protokollieren und einen Beweis für die Richtigkeit oder Falschheit zu finden, aber es war mir unmöglich. Ohne Sirius Blacks eigene Aussage - die niemals eingeholt wurde - konnten die Fakten nicht ermittelt werden. Ich möchte für alle, die die Geschichte nicht komplett kennen, jetzt noch einmal wiederholen, was damals wirklich geschehen sein soll: Peter Pettigrew wurde anstelle von Sirius Black als Geheimniswahrer der Potters eingesetzt - weil er nie ein großer Zauberer und seine Wahl die unwahrscheinlichste und damit sicherste war. Pettigrew war allerdings seit langem ein Death Eater und verriet die Potters an Voldemort. Die Begegnung zwischen Black und Pettigrew fand tatsächlich statt, allerdings war es nicht Black, der den tödlichen Fluch aussprach, sondern Pettigrew. Dieser war ein nicht registrierter Animagus, so dass er sich in eine Ratte verwandeln und im allgemeinen Chaos in der Kanalisation verschwinden konnte."  
  
Miss Career schwieg noch einmal. In der Großen Halle war es so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Schließlich lächelte die junge Frau und sagte laut und klar in die Stille hinein: "Gestern morgen wurden bei dem Überfall auf das St.-Mungos-Hospital acht Death Eater verhaftet. Gestern nachmittag waren die Identifizierungen aller acht Personen abgeschlossen. Einer von ihnen ist Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Harry starrte Miss Career mit offenem Mund an, während in der Großen Halle wieder einmal Getuschel ausbrach. Hatte er richtig gehört? Hatte sie gerade tatsächlich gesagt, dass Wormtail verhaftet und identifiziert war? Sein Blick glitt zu Remus, der mit blassem Gesicht, aber lächelnd neben seiner Schwester saß, die ebenso blass war und krampfhaft seine Hand umklammert hielt. Unter dem Tisch lag Sirius in Gestalt des großen, schwarzen Hundes, den Kopf in den Pfoten vergraben.  
  
Miss Career hob die Hand und bat um Ruhe. "Ich weiß, dass euch das sehr überraschen dürfte, aber ich bin noch nicht am Ende angekommen. Pettigrew wurde gestern unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum vernommen und hat die Geschichte vollständig bestätigt. Er war tatsächlich der Geheimniswahrer der Potters - eingesetzt im letzten Moment, damit alle glaubten, Black sei tatsächlich Geheimniswahrer, und damit der Falsche verfolgt wurde. Er hat tatsächlich das Geheimnis, das ihm anvertraut wurde, an Voldemort verraten und später zwölf Muggel getötet und die Schuld sehr geschickt Black zugeschoben. Bleibt die Frage, warum und vor allen Dingen wie ein derart durchschnittlich begabter Zauberer sich entschieden hat, ein nicht registrierter Animagus zu werden. Die Antwort ist einfach. Verzeihen Sie, Professor McGonagall, das wird sie jetzt schocken, aber Pettigrew war nicht der einzige, der unter Ihrer Nase und ohne Anleitung ein Animagus wurde. Auch James Potter und Sirius Black haben sich hierfür entschieden - um ihrem Freund, der ein Werwolf ist, in Vollmondnächten Gesellschaft leisten zu können. Verzeih mir Remus, ich musste das hier erwähnen." Remus nickte nur stumm. Dass er ein Werwolf war, war schließlich kein Geheimnis mehr.  
  
Miss Career atmete einmal tief durch, dann sagte sie mit fester Stimme: "Wie ihr seht, wurden damals Fehler über Fehler gemacht und ich kann und will das Ministerium hierfür nicht entschuldigen. Sirius Black wurde ohne Gerichtsverhandlung, ja sogar ohne Vernehmung unter Veritaserum, nach Azkaban gebracht, wo er zwölf Jahre unschuldig verbracht hat, bis ihm die Flucht gelungen ist."  
  
"Und warum ist er dann vor zwei Jahren in Hogwarts eingebrochen?" Miss Career wandte sich zum Slytherin-Tisch und sah Malfoy, der diese Frage in einem Ton gestellt hatte, der genau verriet, wie sehr er sich über diese Entwicklung der Dinge ärgerte, direkt an. "Das ist eine Frage, die ebenfalls vor zwei Jahren beantwortet wurde. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass Peter Pettigrew sich hier aufhielt - als Haustier eines Gryffindor-Schülers - und sein Ziel war es, seinen Patensohn Harry zu beschützen. Ich will nicht entschuldigen, auf welche Weise er versucht hat, dieses Ziel zu erreichen und gebe auch gern zu, dass er sich hierdurch tatsächlich strafbar gemacht hat - aber ich würde sagen, dass sich die Strafe dafür mit den zwölf Jahren Azkaban sicherlich problemlos verrechnen lassen wird. Sirius Black ist gestern abend durch Unterschrift von Minister Fudge von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen worden." Sie machte noch einmal eine kleine Pause, die Malfoy sofort wieder nutzte:  
  
"Und wer garantiert uns, dass Black in Azkaban nicht verrückt geworden ist und die Angriffe gar nicht Potter sondern allen Schülern galten?!" Miss Career lächelte. "Ich. Vorhin habe ich gesagt, dass ich den Beweis gefunden habe, dass Sirius Black sich in unmittelbarer Nähe von Hogwarts aufhält. Ich gehe jetzt noch einen Schritt weiter und sage, dass er sich seit Beginn dieses Schuljahres nicht nur in der Nähe, sondern im Schloss selber aufhält - wie ich vermute, mit Wissen und Einverständnis, wenn nicht sogar auf Einladung, von Professor Dumbledore - und dass ihr ihn täglich hier gesehen habt. Der Beweis war recht einfach zu führen, nachdem ich erst einmal wusste, dass er ein Animagus ist, und nachdem ich seine Gestalt kannte."  
  
In der Halle wurde es wieder einmal mucksmäuschenstill, als Miss Career sich umwandte und neben Remus trat. Sie wandte den Blick zum Boden und sagte dann laut: "Mr. Black, ich habe Ihnen im Lauf des Jahres mehrmals anbieten lassen, sich mit mir zu treffen. Da Sie - aus leider verständlichen Gründen - das Vertrauen dafür nicht aufgebracht haben, sehe ich mich leider gezwungen, das Ganze etwas öffentlicher zu gestalten. Wenn Sie jetzt so freundlich wären, ihre gewöhnliche Gestalt anzunehmen - ich kann Ihnen Ihren Zauberstab nur wiedergeben, wenn Sie über Hände verfügen, um ihn anzunehmen und mir den Empfang zu quittieren!"  
  
Die Atmosphäre in der Großen Halle war so gespannt, dass man die Spannung fast fühlen konnte. Harry saß starr am Gryffindor-Tisch, von den Ereignissen völlig überrumpelt. Oben am Lehrertisch trat langsam der große Hund unter dem Tisch hervor gleich darauf stand Sirius Miss Career gegenüber. Ein leiser Aufschrei ging durch die Halle, den die beiden Personen, die im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit standen, jedoch ignorierten. Miss Career lächelte und reichte Sirius die Hand. "Mr. Black, ich weiß, dass Sie nicht für das entschädigt werden können, was Sie in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren ertragen mussten, erst recht nicht durch Worte, aber ich möchte mich trotzdem im Namen des Ministeriums dafür entschuldigen."  
  
Sirius nickte lediglich und nahm die angebotene Hand. Miss Career lächelte noch immer und fuhr dann fort: "Sie haben gehört, dass Minister Fudge Sie per Unterschrift von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen hat - ich möchte Ihnen hiermit als Symbol für die Wiedereinsetzung in sämtliche Rechte und Besitztümer Ihren Zauberstab zurückgeben. Er wurde nur konfisziert, aber niemals zerbrochen, und hat bis gestern in unserer Asservatenkammer gelegen." Sie warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu den Sirius mit einem winzigen Zucken der Mundwinkel, von dem Harry sicher war, dass es den meisten entgangen war, beantwortete. Dann sagte er leise, aber trotzdem deutlich hörbar: "Ich danke Ihnen, Miss Career. Ich weiß, dass Sie stets versucht haben, einfach nur die Wahrheit herauszufinden - und ich möchte mich entschuldigen, dass ich Ihnen nicht vertraut habe."  
  
Miss Career lächelte und öffnete den Mund zu einer Antwort, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, sie zu geben, denn plötzlich schien die Halle zu explodieren. Die ersten die aufsprangen, trampelten, klatschten und Sirius' Namen brüllten, waren die Weasley-Zwillinge, dicht gefolgt von Angelina, Ron, Ginny, Harry und Hermine. Fast gleichzeitig sprangen am Ravenclaw-Tisch Cho und ihre Freundin Evelyn auf, während sich am Lehrertisch Hagrid erhob und Miss Career freundlich, aber bestimmt zur Seite schob. Dann fasste er Sirius' Hand und schüttelte sie erst so kräftig, dass Harry um das Schultergelenk seines Paten zu fürchten begann, und zog Sirius dann in eine Umarmung, die das Schlimmste für dessen Rippen befürchten ließ. Nach dieser Sympathiebezeugung waren auch die restlichen Schüler nicht mehr zu halten. An den Gryffindor-, Ravenclaw- und Hufflepuff-Tischen brach das absolute Chaos aus, nur der Slytherin-Tisch blieb totenstill. Harry fing ganz kurz einen Blick voll reiner Wut von Malfoy auf, bevor die auf- und abhüpfenden Schüler der anderen Tische ihm die Sicht verstellten, und grinste. DAS war sicherlich nicht im Sinne der Death Eater!  
  
Harry jubelte eine Weile mit den anderen Schülern, dann drängte er sich zum Lehrertisch vor, an dem Sirius mittlerweile belagert wurde. Als Harry bei Sirius ankam, trat ihm Professor McGonagall in den Weg und musterte Sirius mit strengen Blicken. "So, Black - Sie und Potter haben sich also illegal dazu entschlossen, Animagi zu werden?" Sirius nickte nur. Die Lehrerin sah ihn missbilligend an. "Nun, etwas anderes hätte man von Ihnen beiden ja auch kaum erwarten können. Sirius, ich bin so stolz!"  
  
Sirius starrte seine ehemalige Lehrerin einen Moment lang sprachlos an, dann grinste er plötzlich und sagte halb scherzhaft, halb ernst: "Tut mir wirklich leid, Professor, aber wir konnten Ihnen wirklich schlecht was davon erzählen. Aber vielleicht verstehen Sie jetzt, warum wir anderen nach Vollmondnächten immer genauso müde waren wie Moo - äh, Remus." Professor McGonagall lächelte, aber Harry wartete ihre Antwort nicht mehr ab, sondern drängte sich endgültig zu Sirius durch und umarmte ihn herzlich. "Sirius, ich bin so froh!" Seine Stimmt klang erstickt, und er hoffte, dass alle davon ausgehen würden, dass lediglich die Tatsache, dass er gegen Sirius' Schulter sprach, dafür verantwortlich war. Sein Pate antwortete ihm nicht, drückte aber seine Schulter so fest, dass es weh tat. Harry interessierte das nicht, er war im Moment einfach nur glücklich, endlich offen neben Sirius stehen zu können, ohne als Lügner hingestellt zu werden.  
  
Plötzlich versteifte sich Sirius' Arm um seine Schultern und Harry sah überrascht auf. Sirius Blick, der bisher völlig überrascht und überwältigt gewesen war, offenbarte jetzt fast einen Anflug von Panik, als er in Richtung der Haustische sah. Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Sirius, was ist los?" Sirius' Stimme war ein kaum hörbares Flüstern als er antwortete: "Ich muss hier raus." Harry löste sich aus Sirius' Griff und sah ebenfalls zu den Tischen. Was er da sah, überraschte ihn. Die Schüler, die immer noch einen gewaltigen Lärm veranstalteten, hatten angefangen, in Richtung des Lehrertisches zu drängen. "Komm mit." Harry drehte sich um und sah Remus direkt neben Sirius stehen, eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Offenbar hatte er ihren kurzen Austausch mitgehört und war nun bemüht, seinem Freund nach all der Aufregung etwas Ruhe zu verschaffen. "Hier entlang." Dumbledores Stimme. Auch der Direktor schien der Ansicht zu sein, dass Sirius besser von den Schülermassen ferngehalten werden sollte - oder besser gesagt, diese von ihm. Harry fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und wurde, zusammen mit seinem Paten, auf die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch zugeschoben. Gleich darauf fand er sich in demselben Raum wieder, in dem vor über einem Jahr die Schulchampions nach der Auswahl durch den Feuerkelch versammelt gewesen waren. Jemand schloss die Tür, und als Harry aufsah, stellte er fest, dass außer Sirius und ihm nur Remus, Professor Truman und Miss Career im Raum waren. Letztere lehnte schweigend an der Tür und schien unsicher, ob sie bleiben sollte.  
  
Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Sirius zu, der in einen Sessel gesunken war und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte. Remus stand schweigend neben ihm, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, während Professor Truman gerade mit schnellen, kleinen Schritten den Raum durchquerte und sich vor Sirius kniete. Sie griff sanft nach seinen Handgelenken und versuchte vorsichtig, seine Hände fortzuziehen. Sirius wehrte sie nicht ab, ließ die Hände sinken und sah sie mit einem leicht ungläubigen Ausdruck an. Professor Truman lächelte, dann sagte sie leise: "Es stimmt, Siri - du bist frei." Sirius nickte langsam, dann flüsterte er. "Frei..." Und dann beugte er sich plötzlich vor, zog die junge Frau in eine enge Umarmung und küsste sie.  
  
Harry spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und sah hastig weg. In dem Versuch, irgend jemand anderen als seinen Paten und seine Lehrerin anzusehen, traf sein Blick auf Remus' der ebenfalls bemüht schien, das Paar nicht anzusehen. Allerdings war sein Blick eher amüsiert als peinlich berührt, und er zwinkerte Harry kurz zu. Harry musste lächeln - es war ja nicht so, dass er es seinem Paten nicht gegönnt hätte... Sein Blick schweifte weiter und fiel auf Miss Career, die immer noch an der Tür lehnte, die Arme über der Brust gekreuzt. Auch auf ihren Lippen lag ein leises Lächeln - gleichzeitig glücklich und, wie Harry fand, ein kleines bisschen sehnsüchtig.  
  
Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder von der Ministeriumshexe abgelenkt, als Remus sich leise räusperte und Sirius auf die Schulter tippte. "Ich störe euch ja nur äußerst ungern, aber ich würde euch vielleicht doch empfehlen, eure - ähm - Aktivitäten auf später und vor allem in ein etwas privateres Umfeld zu verlegen. Ich glaube, es gibt hier noch einen gewissen Gesprächsbedarf." Sirius ließ offenbar nur sehr widerstrebend von Professor Truman ab, stand aber auf und nickte. Dann murmelte er leise: "Entschuldige, Francis." Die Lehrerin lächelte und zwinkerte ihm zu. Harry hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sie Sirius böse war...  
  
"Remus hat Recht - ich würde euch ja auch lieber allein lassen, aber es gibt wirklich noch einige Dinge, die besprochen werden müssen, Sirius - ich darf doch du sagen, oder?" Miss Career hatte sich von der Tür gelöst und trat jetzt ein paar Schritte auf Sirius zu. Dieser nickte. "Sicher - obwohl du es eigentlich ja nicht verdient hast." Miss Career zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Nicht? Was habe ich dir denn getan?" Sirius grinste. "Das fragst du noch? Glaub' ja nicht, dass ich dir verziehen habe, bloß weil ein paar Jahre vergangen sind..." Miss Career sah ihn fragend an. "Sirius, wovon redest du? Oh nein - sag nichts, ich glaube ich weiß es!" Sie grinste, zuckte die Schultern und sagte dann: "Tut mir ja wirklich leid, dass dein Gryffindor-Stolz nicht darüber hinwegkommt, aber euer Team war wirklich unter aller Kanone!" Sirius grinste zurück. "Ich werde es dir trotzdem nie verzeihen." Miss Career seufzte theatralisch. "Männer! Pack sie bei ihrer Sportlerehre und sie werden zu kleinen Kindern! - Trotzdem, Sirius, wir haben wichtigere Dinge zu besprechen als Quidditch-Meisterschaften."  
  
Sirius nickte. "Ich weiß. Danke, Lisande." Miss Career lächelte. "Bedanke dich nicht bei mir, ich habe nur meinen Job gemacht. Wirklich weitergeholfen haben dir Francis, weil sie mich auf deine Akte angesetzt hat, und Remus, Harry, Ron und Hermine, weil sie dir deine Geschichte geglaubt haben. Naja, und in gewisser Weise auch Peter Pettigrew, weil er dumm genug war, sich von uns erwischen zu lassen." Sie nahm am Tisch Platz und griff nach ihrer Aktentasche. "Okay, werden wir dienstlich. Sirius, würdest du dich zu mir setzen? Ich habe hier einiges an Formularen, die von dir unterschrieben werden müssen - oh, und ich war so frei, dir ein paar Antragsformulare mitzubringen - hier zum Beispiel, dass ist der Antrag auf Vormundschaft für Harry. So, was haben wir denn hier? Ah ja, das ist der Freispruch - einmal bitte hier quittieren, dass ich ihn dir ausgehändigt habe. Oh ja, und die Quittung für den Zauberstab musst du auch noch unterschreiben. Und das hier..."  
  
Das war genau der Moment, in dem Harry abschaltete...  
  
------------------------  
  
Sirius ist frei! *Wild im Raum rumhüpft und Moussa knuddelt...  
  
Ursprünglich hatte ich dieses Kapitel als Showdown geplant und es wäre dementsprechend erst zum Ende der Geschichte gekommen, aber dann habe ich mir überlegt, dass ich klassisch angefangen habe und deshalb auch klassisch aufhören werde.  
  
Also werden jetzt noch ein paar Kapitel mit Quidditch, Prüfungen und ein paar Beziehungsproblemen kommen, und dann der große, klassische Showdown (hoffe ich...)  
  
Ach übrigens - auch wenn ich jetzt erst mal im Urlaub bin, lasst euch nicht von schönen, langen Reviews abhalten! Wie gesagt, beim nächsten Kapitel werden die auch wieder beantwortet... 


	33. Sirius und Quidditch

Ich bin wieder da! Danke vorab für die Wünsche für einen schönen Urlaub - er war schön, nur zu heiß!  
  
So, jetzt zu euren Reviews, ich hatte ja vor dem letzten Kapitel versprochen, dass ich hier noch darauf eingehe - auch wenn sich die ein oder andere Frage erledigt haben dürfte...  
  
Jenny, Kapitel 31: sorry, ich würde gerne mehr auf einmal hochladen, aber das schaffe ich im Moment nicht! Bleib trotzdem dabei!  
  
Kiki, Kapitel 31: schön, dass es dir gefällt, ich hoffe, es bleibt so!  
  
lara, Kapitel 30: Junge Dame, wir wollen doch wohl immer schön anständig bleiben - was soll ich bloß von dir denken (aber ich hätte auch gerne eine Sirius-gefüllte Badewanne - seufz) Kapitel 31: ja, dass dir der "felliger-Hintern-Spruch" gefallen würde, habe ich mir schon gedacht. Verrate bitte deiner Verwandtschaft nicht, von wem deinen neuen Lieblings-Sprüche immer kommen, ich möchte nicht in Verruf geraten! ;-))  
  
Alinija, Kapitel 31: Tja, die Namen, die Namen - lies mal 2 Kommentare weiter, dann weißt du, aus welchem Buch sie sind. Und aus Guandalugs empörter Reaktion kannst du schließen, dass es sich nicht um die nettesten Charaktere handelt... Kleiner Hinweis: es sind 2 Personen, und die Namen fangen eigentlich beide mit S an... Hihi, dass du das "J" auch als "Jeremiah" definierst, ist ja süß - du bist jetzt die zweite, von der ich das höre (bah, was sind wir böse!) Sag mal Bescheid, wenn deine Fic hochgeladen ist, okay? Tja, die Frage zu Lisande dürfte sich jetzt weitgehend erledigt haben, nach Kapitel 32, gell?  
  
Julia, Kapitel 31: danke schön, mir gefallen meine "Marauders" auch - und ich finde auch, dass die meisten eine sehr ähnliche Vorstellung von ihnen haben. Ein Lob an JKR - mit den wenigen Informationen, die wir bisher bekommen haben, ist das erstaunlich!  
  
Guandalug, Kapitel 31: Na, alte Fay, bist du aus dem Urlaub wieder da? Und ich verstehe gar nicht, wieso dir die Vorbilder für "Armanus Aurons" nicht gefallen... ;-)) Übrigens hast DU es ja auch leicht, rauszukriegen, auf wen ich anspiele - für alle die das hier lesen: Guandalug und ich haben zusammen Abi gemacht, und es ist allein SEINE Schuld, dass ich Fantasy lese und (ACHTUNG, HINWEIS!) Herr-der-Ringe-Fan bin...  
  
Jenny, Kapitel 32: * ganz fieses Grinsen * ich konnte die beiden doch nicht einfach weitermachen lassen, schließlich ist das hier PG13... ;-))  
  
lara, Kapitel 32: Na, wieder beruhigt? Ja, ich weiß, in dem Kapitel ist ziemlich viel passiert, aber das musste einfach sein. Ich hoffe, das nächste wird jetzt nicht langweilig - ich habe versucht, noch ein paar kleine Spannungsmomente einzubauen...  
  
Lupin, Kapitel 32: Hallo!!! Ja, ich bin seit einiger Zeit auch AU-Fan, woher das wohl kommen mag... (nein, ich sage es nicht, ich bleibe dabei: Keine OotP-Spoiler!) Ach übrigens, wer dieses reizende Buch schon gelesen hat, könnte sich ja vielleicht für unser Gemeinschaftsprojekt interessieren - Lupin schreibt die Hauptgeschichte (Achtung, Remus-Fans!) während ich ein paar Briefe von Harry und Arabella Figg beisteuere...: www.aryana-filk.de * kraul *  
  
Sataie, Kapitel 32: * werd rot * danke schön! solche Reviews liebe ich!!! Tja, ich bin nunmal Remus + Sirius Fan, da mussten die beiden einfach einen guten Platz bekommen... Und zu den Rechtschreibfehlern: Pfui, Schande über mein Haupt! Ich behaupte jetzt einfach mal, dass es mit daran liegt, dass ich eigentlich nach den neuen Regeln (die ich mir selbst beigebracht habe) schreibe, mein Programm aber noch die alten Regeln hat. (* Red raus *). Wenn du irgendwas findest, was ich konsequent falsch mache, fühl dich bitte frei, es mir zu schreiben! Ach übrigens: ist Hermes dein zweiter Penname, oder war das ein doppeltes Review? Und weißt du auch, dass Hermes bei den ollen Griechen die Dreifach- Funktion aus Götterbote, Gott der Kaufleute und Gott der Diebe hatte? ;-))  
  
Alinija, Kapitel 32: du freust dich auf den Showdown? Na dann warte mal ab, unter dem, was ich plane, wird noch einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere ordentlich zu leiden haben! ;-D  
  
Malinalda. Kapitel 32: * verbeug * danke schön! Freut mich, dass dir die Rückblicke gefallen, leider kommen jetzt keine mehr - ich nähere mich tatsächlich so langsam aber sicher dem Ende, sobald ich noch einige lose Fäden verknüpft habe Hihi, Moussa ist süß, nicht wahr? Leider auch ein teures Edelvieh, wir waren heute morgen schon wieder beim Tierarzt - jetzt juckt es monsieur an den Ohren... grrrrr....  
  
So, mehr habe ich nicht zu sagen außer: fast alles gehört JKR, wenn es nicht zufällig von Lupin (meinem Kuschelwerwolf) inspiriert ist...  
  
Kapitel 33 - Sirius und Quidditch  
  
Als sie eine Stunde später den kleinen Raum hinter dem Lehrertisch verließen, war die Große Halle leer, was Sirius mit Erleichterung zur Kenntnis nahm. Sie durchquerten die Halle und betraten kurz darauf die Eingangshalle, in der sich nur Professor Flitwick aufhielt. Er lächelte, als er Miss Career sah, und piepste mit seiner hellen Stimme: "Miss Career, das war eine hervorragende Vorstellung - ich sehe, Sie haben nichts verlernt, seit Sie die Schule verlassen haben!" Miss Career errötete und lachte. "Danke, Professor - ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich das jetzt als Kompliment nehmen soll..." Professor Flitwick zwinkerte ihr zu. Harry grinste. Professor Flitwick war Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw, und als solcher kannte er Miss Career wahrscheinlich recht gut. Offenbar war sie nicht unbedingt eine Musterschülerin gewesen...  
  
Miss Career warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und seufzte. "Himmel, ist das schon spät! Professor ich würde liebend gerne noch ein bisschen zum Plaudern bleiben, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich zurück, Minister Fudge erwartet unbedingt noch heute die Unterlagen zurück, und bis Hogsmeade ist es noch ein ganzes Stück zu laufen." Sie reichte Flitwick und Sirius die Hand, lächelte Harry, der ein Stück abseits stand, zu, umarmte Professor Truman, wobei sie ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, was die zierliche Lehrerin erröten ließ und wandte sich dann Remus zu, um sich auch von ihm zu verabschieden. Remus lächelte. "Du erwartest jetzt nicht wirklich, dass ich dich alleine nach Hogsmeade laufen lasse, oder?" Miss Career lächelte zurück. "Eigentlich sollte ich dich inzwischen gut genug kennen, um es nicht zu erwarten. Du musst aber nicht - auch wenn ich mich über deine Begleitung freuen würde." Remus lächelte nur und hielt ihr die Tür auf, und gleich darauf waren die beiden verschwunden.  
  
Harry warf einen kurzen Blick zu seinem Paten, der mitten in der Halle stand und Professor Truman nachdenklich ansah. Harry grinste innerlich und entschied sich für einen taktischen Rückzug. So gerne er noch mit Sirius gesprochen hätte, hielt er es doch für besser, ihn jetzt erst einmal mit Professor Truman allein zu lassen - die beiden hatten mehr zu bereden. "Ich muss wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ist gleich schon neun Uhr!" Mit diesen Worten schlüpfte er an Sirius und Professor Truman vorbei und lief die Treppe in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm hoch.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Harry gespannt darauf, ob Sirius ganz normal am Lehrertisch sitzen würde - und erlebte eine unangenehme Überraschung. Die Plätze von Remus und Professor Truman waren leer, und auch der zusätzliche Stuhl, der zwischen den beiden aufgestellt worden war, war unbesetzt. Außerdem fehlte Hagrid. Eine Viertelstunde später öffnete sich die Tür zur Großen Halle, und Professor Truman schlüpfte herein. Sie sprach kurz leise mit Professor Dumbledore, der lächelnd nickte, und nahm dann am Tisch Platz. Harry war sich wegen der Entfernung nicht sicher, aber die sympathische Lehrerin sah äußerst müde aus. Harry stieß Hermine an: "Meinst du, es ist etwas passiert?" Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dafür ist Professor Dumbledore zu ruhig. Naja, wir werden es gleich sehen." Die erste Stunde heute war Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, und damit hatte Hermine recht - sie würden gleich sehen, ob Remus zum Unterricht erschien.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine beeilten sich heute noch mehr als sonst, um die vordersten Plätze im Klassenraum zu ergattern, und warteten ungeduldig auf Remus. Es wurde neun Uhr. Es wurde fünf nach neun. Harry tauschte einen unruhigen Blick mit Ron. "Was ist da bloß los? Allmählich mache ich mir wirklich Sorgen!" Ron nickte und öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten. "Guten Morgen." Harry wirbelte herum, gerade rechtzeitig um sehen, wie Remus die Tür hinter sich schloss und dann den Klassenraum in Richtung seines Schreibtisches durchquerte. Harry atmete auf - und war im nächsten Augenblick geschockt. So müde wie heute hatte Remus noch nie ausgesehen, auch wenn Harry wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange bis zum Vollmond war.  
  
Remus nahm an seinem Schreibtisch Platz und musterte seine Schüler kurz. Dann sagte er ruhig: "Ich muss euch heute enttäuschen, wir werden eine theoretische Stunde haben. Es wird Zeit, dass wir das, was wir bisher durchgenommen haben, einmal zusammenfassen - es ist nicht mehr lange bis zu euren Prüfungen. Hermine, würdest du bitte mit dem Patronus anfangen?"  
  
Er lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, während Hermine mit wachsender Begeisterung begann, eine Zusammenfassung über den Patronus-Zauber zu geben - was Hermine halt unter Zusammenfassung verstand. Als sie fertig war, war die Stunde fast um, und Remus warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "In Ordnung, da es sich nicht lohnt, noch etwas anderes anzufangen, könnt ihr heute eher gehen. Bereitet euch für nächste Stunde auf einen kleinen Test vor - und dann fangen wir ein neues Thema an." Er lächelte die Klasse freundlich, aber erschöpft an. Während alle anderen schleunigst ihre Sachen packten um die unerwartete freie Zeit - so kurz sie auch war - zu nutzen, eilte Harry zu Remus nach vorne.  
  
"Remus - stimmt etwas nicht?" Sein Lehrer drehte sich um, als Harry neben ihm auftauchte, und fragte dann lächelnd: "Warum - was sollte denn nicht stimmen?" Harry zuckte unbehaglich die Achseln: "Naja, ich habe heute ein paar Leute beim Frühstück vermisst - Sirius, dich, Hagrid - und dann bist du auch noch zu spät gekommen, das ist im ganzen Jahr noch nicht passiert." Remus lächelte. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry, es ist nichts passiert, und bevor du fragst: Sirius geht es gut." Er schien einen Moment lang über die Aussage nachzudenken und korrigierte sich dann: "Sirius wird es bald wieder gut gehen, im Moment dürfte er noch etwas - nunja - erschöpft sein." Er lachte leise, als er Harrys verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Ich will dich nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Hagrid hat uns gestern abend noch zu einer kleinen Feier in seine Hütte eingeladen, und es ist ein wenig später geworden. Um genau zu sein, ich bin erst um sechs Uhr ins Bett gekommen." Er unterbrach sich und versteckte ein Gähnen hinter der Hand, dann fuhr er fort: "Harry, tu dir selbst einen Gefallen - wenn du jemals die Nacht durchmachen solltest - das heißt natürlich nicht, dass du es tun solltest, es ist schrecklich unsolide - aber sollte es einmal passieren und du musst am nächsten Tag früh aufstehen, dann versuche gar nicht erst, noch etwas zu schlafen. Glaube mir, es bringt nichts."  
  
Harry grinste. Das war eine Erklärung, mit der er etwas anfangen konnte. "Lass mich raten - das ganze ist ein kleines bisschen feucht-fröhlich geworden? Meintest du das, als du gesagt hast, dass es Sirius bald wieder gutgehen wird?" Remus grinste jetzt ebenfalls. "Das herauszufinden überlasse ich dir. Das einzige, was ich dazu mit gutem Gewissen sagen kann, ist dass ich keinen Tropfen Alkohol getrunken habe." Harry grinste zurück. "Alles klar, ich habe verstanden. Dann sollte ich Sirius vielleicht noch ein bisschen in Ruhe lassen." Remus nickte. "Das solltest du. Und außerdem solltest du schon seit fünf Minuten in deiner Klasse sein - was hast du jetzt?" Harry sah erschrocken auf die Uhr. "Oh verdammt - Verwandlungen! McGonagall bringt mich um! Bis später, Remus!" Er griff nach seiner Tasche und rannte aus dem Raum - zu spät zu Verwandlungen zu kommen hatte ihm jetzt gerade noch gefehlt!  
  
*  
  
Harry hatte in den nächsten Tagen nicht viel Gelegenheit, mit seinem Paten zu sprechen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Sirius sich absichtlich rar machte - wann immer er irgendwo auftauchte, war er sofort von einer Traube von Schülern - die meisten weiblich und Klasse vier aufwärts - umgeben, und diese Aufmerksamkeit schien ihm gar nicht zuzusagen.  
  
Er erschien zwar zu den meisten Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle und saß dann zwischen Remus und Professor Truman, aber ansonsten achtete er darauf, möglichst wenig mit den Schülern in Kontakt zu kommen. Harry sah ihn oft in seiner Hundegestalt durch die Gänge laufen - offenbar fühlte er sich so sehr viel wohler und gestattete auch hin und wieder einem der Schüler, ihm den Kopf zu tätscheln. Wirklich entspannt war er nur in Gesellschaft derjenigen, die bereits von seiner Anwesenheit gewusst hatten - Hermine, den Weasleys, Angelina - und Cho und ihrer Freundin Evelyn. Allerdings musste man auch sagen, dass keiner von ihnen großes Aufheben um Sirius' Anwesenheit machte - zwar hatten sie ihm alle zu seinem Freispruch gratuliert, aber sie hatten sich dafür ruhige Augenblicke ausgesucht, und keines der beteiligten Mädchen machte irgendwie geartete Annäherungsversuche, was man vom Rest der Schülerinnen nicht gerade behaupten konnte.  
  
Als Harry Remus einmal auf Sirius' Beliebtheit ansprach, grinste sein Lehrer nur und sagte: "Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass mich das überrascht - es war früher nicht anders." Dann wurde er plötzlich ernst und fügte so leise, dass Sirius es nicht hören konnte, hinzu: "Damals hat er es allerdings genossen." "Lästert ihr über mich?" Sirius trat zu den beiden und musterte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Lästern? Nein. Wir haben uns nur über deine Beliebtheit in der Damenwelt gewundert." Sirius grinste. "Bist du eifersüchtig, dass die Mädchen nicht mehr nur hinter dir herlaufen?" Remus starrte ihn einen Moment lang an und fing dann an zu lachen. "Hinter mir? Padfoot, du spinnst."  
  
"Tut er nicht." Remus drehte sich langsam zu Harry um musterte ihn fragend. "Was willst du damit sagen?" Harry grinste. "Also, wenn du noch nicht gemerkt hast wie dich zum Beispiel Lavender und Parvati anhimmeln, dann tut es mir leid. Wie es in den anderen Häusern und Klassen ist, weiß ich nicht, aber die beiden stehen auf dich. Mich wundert eigentlich, dass noch keine der beiden den Patronus-Unterricht genutzt hat, um dir ohnmächtig in die Arme zu fallen." Remus starrte ihn perplex an, und Harry zuckte die Schultern. "Tut mir leid," murmelte er, "aber so ist es."  
  
Sirius grinste seinen Freund breit an. "Siehst du, es ist offensichtlich. Aber du merkst ja sowieso nie, wenn jemand sich für dich interessiert. Lisande tut mir leid." Remus wirbelte herum und starrte Sirius ärgerlich an. "Ich habe dir gesagt: Lisande wird hier nicht diskutiert, haben wir uns verstanden? Sie ist Francis' Freundin und eine gute Bekannte für mich, mehr ist da nicht und mehr wird da auch nie sein!" Er begann, nervös vor dem Kamin auf und ab zu gehen.  
  
Sirius hob die Hände in einer defensiven Geste und sagte leise: "Schon gut, Moony, beruhige dich. Ich sehe ein, dass ein schlechter Tag für solche Themen ist. Harry, du gehst jetzt besser." Harry sah seinen Paten einen Moment lang verwirrt an, dann begriff er. Heute nacht war Vollmond - kein Wunder, dass Remus nicht so ruhig war wie üblich. Er nickte und stand auf. Remus hob den Kopf und sah Harry an. Dann sagte er leise: "Entschuldige, Harry." "Äh - wofür?" Remus lächelte ein bisschen gequält. "Normalerweise verliere ich nicht so leicht die Kontrolle." Harry grinste. "Das nennst du 'die Kontrolle verlieren'? Oh Mann, du müsstest mal Ron erleben, wenn der austickt! - so, ich gehe jetzt wirklich. Kann ich dir eine gute Nacht wünschen, oder wäre das sarkastisch?" Remus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Nein, ist es nicht, ich hoffe auch, dass es eine gute Nacht wird."  
  
*  
  
Zwei Tage vor dem Spiel gegen Slytherin hatte Alicia noch einmal ein langes Training angesetzt, bei dem nichts zu klappen schien. Katie, die einen bösen Husten hatte, aber trotz energischer Proteste von Madam Pomfrey zum Training erschienen war, ließ mehrfach den Quaffle fallen, während Diana Hunter, die Hüterin, völlig aus ihrer üblichen Form zu sein schien und mehrere Bälle durchließ. Fred und George machten mit den Klatschern mehr Unsinn als sonst etwas, und Alicia war dem Wahnsinn nahe, als sie das Training für beendet erklärte. "Okay," fauchte sie, als alle wieder auf dem Boden angekommen waren, "wenn wir übermorgen so spielen, ist gar keine Frage, wer gewinnt. Dann stehen wir garantiert auch wieder gegen Slytherin im Finale! Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich würde lieber gegen Ravenclaw spielen! Wir trainieren Morgen nochmal, gleiche Uhrzeit - und wehe, ich erwische dann irgendeinen dabei, sich nicht auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren! Katie, ab in den Krankenflügel, du musst spätestens übermorgen fit sein!"  
  
Sie drehte sich um und stampfte in Richtung der Umkleideräume, während die anderen ihr langsamer folgten. Plötzlich spürte Harry eine Hand auf der Schulter und sah sich, als er sich umdrehte, seinem lächelnden Paten gegenüber. "Du fliegst wirklich wie James." Harry schluckte und lächelte ebenfalls. Ein größeres Kompliment konnte Sirius ihm kaum machen. "Ich habe eure Pokale gesehen - ihr habt dreimal in Reihe die Quidditch- Meisterschaft gewonnen, nicht wahr?" Sirius nickte. "Ja, in unserem vierten bis sechsten Jahr." Er verzog das Gesicht, und Harry nickte mitfühlend. "Ich weiß, im siebten nicht mehr. Remus hat es mir erzählt - bei der Strafarbeit." Sirius seufzte. "Lisande war wirklich gut - und in Ravenclaw völlig falsch, sie hätte nach Gryffindor gehört."  
  
Er schwieg einen Moment lang, dann sagte er leise: "Harry, ich bin eigentlich hier, weil ich dir sagen wollte, dass ich bald für ein paar Tage weg muss." Harry trat einen Schritt zurück. "Wieso?" Er versuchte, seine Stimme neutral zu halten, merkte aber selber, dass es ihm nicht gelang und man seine Enttäuschung durchhörte. Sirius lächelte. "Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber es geht nicht anders. Ich habe einige Angelegenheiten zu regeln, insbesondere muss ich dafür sorgen, dass das Haus meines Vaters wieder auf Vordermann gebracht wird, dann muss ich zu Gringotts - und ich werde mich auch um Arbeit kümmern müssen." Harry nickte langsam. Sicher, das verstand er - Sirius hatte sicherlich einiges zu regeln, was er nicht von hier aus erledigen konnte.  
  
"Was hast du jetzt überhaupt vor?" Er sah Sirius nicht wirklich an. Was, wenn Sirius jetzt, da er offenbar mit Professor Truman zusammen war, nicht mehr wolle, dass Harry zu ihm zog? Er hatte zwar gesagt, dass Harry für ihn immer an erster Stelle stehen würde, aber damals hatte es noch nicht so ausgesehen, als ob die Möglichkeit, dass er freigesprochen wurde, jemals bestehen würde. Sirius runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinst du, Harry?" Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wusste nicht, wie er seine Sorge formulieren sollte, ohne grundlos vorwurfsvoll zu klingen. Schließlich platzte er heraus. "Du bist doch jetzt mit Professor Truman zusammen." Sein Pate sah ihn eine Weile schweigend an und sagte dann langsam: "Jaaa - und? Ich hatte gedacht, das wäre kein Problem für dich?"  
  
Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Nein, natürlich nicht, aber..." Er stockte wieder. Sirius wartete einen Moment lang geduldig, aber als Harry nicht weitersprach, fasste er ihn unter dem Kinn und zwang ihn so, ihn anzusehen. "Lass mich raten - du fürchtest, dass ich jetzt lieber mit Francis als mit dir zusammen wohnen möchte?" Harry biss sich wieder auf die Lippen, dann nickte er langsam. "Harry James Potter, eigentlich müsste man dir alleine für den Gedanken daran das Fell über die Ohren ziehen!"  
  
Harry hob vorsichtig den Kopf und sah Sirius zum ersten Mal seit Beginn dieser Unterhaltung in die Augen, die ärgerlich funkelten. Dann murmelte er: "Ich will euch nicht im Weg sein..." Sirius seufzte und legte Harry einen Arm um die Schultern. "Harry, du wirst mir NIE im Weg sein, verstehst du mich? Seit ich aus Azkaban ausgebrochen bin ist der einzige Gedanke, der mich zum Weitermachen gezwungen hat, dass ich vielleicht irgendwann mal in der Lage sein könnte, dir das Zuhause zu bieten, dass deine Eltern für dich gewollt hätten, und nicht diese Notunterkunft bei deiner sogenannten Familie. Jetzt habe ich endlich die Chance dazu, und die werde ich mir durch nichts und niemanden nehmen lassen - es sei denn, du willst nicht mehr zu mir ziehen."  
  
"Spinnst du? Natürlich will ich noch!" Sirius lächelte. "Na also, dann wüsste ich nicht, was dem im Wege stehen sollte. Und mach dir wegen Francis bitte keine Sorgen. Wir sind zusammen, ja, aber gerade mal seit ein paar Tagen. Ich habe nicht vor, sofort mit ihr zusammenzuziehen oder sie zu heiraten oder sonst was zu veranstalten. Sie wird allerdings öfter mal bei uns sein und wohl auch - äh - bei uns übernachten, wenn du damit kein Problem hast, aber mehr wird es erst einmal nicht sein." Er seufzte leise und gab dann zu: "Ich muss mich erst mal wieder daran gewöhnen, so etwas wie ein Zuhause zu haben - und ich muss dich warnen: ich kann nicht kochen!"  
  
*  
  
"Viel Glück, Harry - mach sie fertig!" Harry drehte sich auf seinem Weg zu den Umkleideräumen überrascht um und stand einer breit grinsenden Cho, die einen Gryffindor-Schal um den Hals geschlungen hatte, gegenüber. Harry grinste zurück. "Ich tue mein Bestes!" Cho grinste etwas breiter. "Das ist gut. Ich werde euch anfeuern." Harry lachte. "Wie uneigennützig von dir! Aber trotzdem: tu das." Cho setzte eine beleidigte Miene auf. "Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich uneigennützig bin? Also ehrlich, das trifft mich jetzt!" Sie drehte sich um und stolzierte in Richtung der Zuschauertribünen. Harry starrte ihr nach. Hatte er sie jetzt beleidigt? "Äh - Cho?" Das Mädchen drehte sich um und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Beeil dich, Harry, du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit!" Sie winkte ihm noch einmal kurz zu und lief dann los, und Harry beeilte sich tatsächlich.  
  
"Uuuuuund da ist der Quaffle! Gryffindor im Ballbesitz, Angelina Johnson verliert keine Zeit, um Gryffindor in Führung zu bringen - zeig es ihnen, Angelina!" "Jordan, bleiben Sie gefälligst neutral!" McGonagall klang gar nicht begeistert, und Harry war sich sicher, dass in Lees Stimme ein Lachen mitklang, als er fortfuhr: "Entschuldigung, Professor! Johnson gibt ab an Bell und jaaaah, zehn zu null für Gryffindor! Jetzt Slytherin im Ballbesitz, aber da ist Alicia Spinnet und holt ihn sofort zurück! Und oh, ich glaube, die Sucher haben den Schnatz gesehen!" Das hatten sie tatsächlich. Zehn Meter über den Torringen, ziemlich genau in der Mitte des Spielfeldes, glitzerte es golden, und Harry schoss auf den winzigen Ball zu. Leider war auch Malfoy darauf aufmerksam geworden, und er war wesentlich näher dran - schlechte Aussichten für Harry, denn diese Entfernung konnte selbst der schnellere Feuerblitz nicht ausgleichen.  
  
"Harry, Kopf runter!" Harry dachte nicht lange nach, als er Freds (oder war es Georges?) Stimme hinter sich hörte und presste sich flach auf den Besen. Gleich darauf spürte er den Luftzug von etwas Schwerem, was nur wenige Zentimeter über seinem Rücken herflog, und als er sich wieder aufrichtete, sah er den Klatscher auf Malfoy zusausen. Dieser konnte sich nur im allerletzten Moment mit einer halsbrecherischen Rolle retten, was Harry genug Zeit gab, aufzuholen - aber als er ihn eingeholt hatte, war der Schnatz wieder verschwunden. Direkt hinter sich hörte er Malfoy fluchen. Harry drehte sich auf seinem Besen um und grinste den Slytherin, der sich gerade die reichlich durcheinander geratenen Haare aus den Augen strich, triumphierend an. Malfoy schoss ihm einen Blick reinen Hasses zu, wendete dann seinen Besen und begann, das Spielfeld zu umkreisen.  
  
Harry entschied sich für eine andere Taktik und sauste im Zickzackflug zwischen den Spielern herum - mal unter ihnen, mal über ihnen, mal mitten dazwischen, mal an den Tribünen entlang. Als er an der Lehrertribüne vorbeizog, fing er einen kurzen Blick von Sirius auf - einen Blick, aus dem eine Mischung aus Begeisterung über das Spiel und reinem Stolz auf Harry leuchtete. Harry grinste ihm kurz zu und zog dann weiter seine Bahnen.  
  
Inzwischen stand es Neunzig zu vierzig für Gryffindor - keineswegs ein sicherer Stand, Slytherin konnte noch immer gewinnen, wenn Malfoy vor Harry in die Nähe des Schnatzes kommen sollte - etwas, das Harry mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern versuchte. Ein Klatscher tauchte aus dem Nichts auf, und Harry riss hastig seinen Besen zur Seite - eine Bewegung, die sich als spielentscheidend erweisen sollte, denn da, kaum zehn Meter von ihm entfernt, glitzerte der Schnatz, etwas unterhalb der Lehrertribüne. Harry beschleunigte, entschlossen, den walnussgroßen Ball dieses Mal zu erwischen. Noch fünf Meter - noch vier - drei... ein grüner Blitz tauchte unter Harry auf, ausgerichtet auf das gleiche Ziel - Malfoy hatte den Schnatz ebenfalls gesehen, war aber noch weiter entfernt.  
  
Harry hörte am Rande, dass die Zuschauer tobten. Direkt vor sich sah er seinen Paten, sah, dass sich dessen Augen weiteten und die Lippen sich bewegten - und Harry reagierte instinktiv, indem er sich zur Seite warf. Ein Klatscher zischte an ihm vorbei und verfehlte seinen Ellenbogen nur um Millimeter, und Harry fand sich plötzlich Seite an Seite mit Malfoy, der ihn hämisch angrinste. Harry grinste zurück, gab seinem Feuerblitz einen letzten Spurt - und gleich darauf schlossen sich seine Finger um den kleinen Ball. Die Zuschauer schrien begeistert, Lee Jordan brüllte so laut, dass er sein magisches Megaphon eigentlich nicht gebraucht hätte den Endstand von 250 zu vierzig Punkten (wer hatte denn da zwischenzeitlich noch ein Tor geschossen? Es war Harry völlig entgangen) und verkündete dann euphorisch: "Und damit steht Gryffindor in zwei Wochen gegen Ravenclaw im Finale!!!" Gleichzeitig schossen sechs verschwommene rote Schatten auf Harry zu, und gleich darauf taumelte die Gryffindor-Mannschaft langsam in einem riesigen Knäuel Richtung Boden. Harry grinste breit, den Schnatz noch immer fest umklammernd, über die Begeisterung seiner Mannschaftskameraden, aber eigentlich wartete er auf jemand anderen - und er musste nicht lange warten.  
  
"So, lasst mich mal da durch! Ups, entschuldige, Fred, George, wer auch immer du bist - Harry, komm her!" Gleich darauf fühlte Harry sich in eine erstickende Umarmung gezogen. Sirius sagte nicht viel, aber das musste er auch nicht - sein stolzer Blick sagte mehr, als eine lange Rede ausdrücken konnte. Sirius ließ Harry nur zögernd los, aber schließlich lockerte er seinen Griff doch, grinste ihn noch einmal an und murmelte dann mit erstickter Stimme: "Weiter so, Harry - und jetzt geh feiern!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Hehe, Slytherin steht NICHT im Finale!!! ;-P Tja, im nächsten Kapitel werde ich mich wohl noch mal ein bisschen um Lisande kümmern - mal sehen, wann ihr die Ausreden ausgehen, um nach Hogwarts zu kommen ;-)) Da ich Urlaub habe, habe ich jede Menge Zeit zum Schreiben - aber ich lade erst wieder was hoch, wenn ich ein paar Reviews bekomme! Ich will doch wissen, ob es okay war oder noch was geklärt werden muss... 


	34. Lisandes Ziel

Vielen Dank für die Reviews!  
  
lara, wenn wir die Wünsche unserer Lieblinge auch noch mit berücksichtigen würden, würde das ja wohl wirklich zu weit gehen - die müssen schon damit leben, was wir mit ihnen veranstalten, gell? ;-))  
  
Jenny, danke schön! Ich bin mir bei den Quidditch-Spielen immer total unsicher...  
  
Auxia: Tja, wieviele Kapitel noch? Nicht mehr allzuviele, fürchte ich - vielleicht drei oder vier nach diesem? Ich weiß nicht ganz genau, wieviele ich noch brauche...  
  
Alinija: Ah, die Namen haben eingeschlagen? Mal sehen, ob sich noch jemand dazu äußert... Ja, die Party dürfte nett gewesen sein, hihi...  
  
mbi13: Hey, da sage ich doch nur: besser spät als nie!!! Neue Leser sind immer willkommen! Freut mich, dass dir die Rückblicke gefallen - mir auch... Leider wüsste ich keinen Rückblick, den ich noch in die Handlung einbinden könnte, aber zum Trost: ich plane noch eine Marauders-Geschichte, bzw. mehrere, aber eine davon wird auf Deutsch sein. Es wird eine "Die Marauders lernen sich kennen" Geschichte, aber mal etwas anders als die, die man so kennt... Tja, wie schon zu Auxia gesagt: Viele Kapitel brauche ich nicht mehr, aber ich bin auch froh, wenn die Geschichte fertig ist - ich habe schon wieder so viele neue Ideen!  
  
Hallo Thorin, alter Felsenknabberer, da bist du ja wieder!!! ;-)) Sicher weiß ich, wie lange es dauert, so was zu lesen - was glaubst du wohl, wie lange es dauert, das zu schreiben? Zu deinen Fragen: Jupp, Hermine muss streberisch sein, das geht nicht anders. Ich möchte dir schließlich einen Vorbild-Charakter liefern. Aber keine Sorge - Harry regt sich auch drüber auf... Deine Frage zu Remus und Lisande beantworte ich hier noch nicht. Lies selbst. Das Kapitel heißt nicht umsonst "Lisandes Ziel". Mit Harry und Cho weiß ich noch nicht genau, was passiert. Mal schauen, ob die beiden sich nach dem Quidditch-Finale überhaupt noch ansehen... Tja, dein Review war ja in Bezug auf Sirius' Freispruch ziemlich kritisch. Warum alle jubeln? Ganz einfach: ich wollte einfach einen kleinen Seitenhieb anbringen. Ist doch typisch - erst machen die Medien einen nieder, dann ist er plötzlich der Held - genauso schnell würden alle wieder "Buh" schreien, wenn die Medien wieder was negatives bringen würden... So, und OotP hast du jetzt durch? Na, dann nix wie ran an "Shattered"! (( schamlose Eigenwerbung)  
  
Mir gehört alles - sagt sich JKR und freut sich über Fanfic...  
  
Kapitel 34 - Lisandes Ziel  
  
Sirius reiste einen Tag nach dem Quidditch-Spiel gegen Slytherin ab, versprach Harry aber, rechtzeitig zum Finale gegen Ravenclaw wieder da zu sein. Harry ließ ihn nicht gerne gehen, sah aber ein, dass es sein musste - schließlich musste Sirius wirklich sein Leben wieder ganz neu aufbauen, und wenn er am Ende des Schuljahres nicht wieder zu den Dursleys wollte, dann musste er zugeben, dass Sirius die entsprechende Zeit für Vorbereitungen brauchte. Also ließ Harry sich beim Abschied nicht anmerken, wie schwer er ihm fiel - und auch Sirius erschien etwas gezwungen fröhlich, als er Harry das Haar noch mehr als üblich zerzauste und grinsend sagte: "Und nicht, dass mir Klagen kommen, Harry - ich erwarte, dass du dich gut benimmst, auf deine Lehrer hörst - bis auf Snape, das wäre zuviel verlangt - und fleißig für deine Prüfungen lernst!" Harry stöhnte. "Das sagt der Richtige! Wie viel Zeit hast du früher fürs Lernen aufgewandt?" Sirius fing an zu husten. "Himmel, ich muss jetzt aber wirklich los - Harry, ich bin allerspätestens zum Finale wieder zurück, versprochen!" Er zog Harry noch einmal in eine kurze Umarmung und verließ dann endgültig den Raum.  
  
Harry hatte in den folgenden Tagen nicht viel Zeit, um seinen Paten zu vermissen, denn jede Minute war ausgefüllt. Wenn er keinen Unterricht hatte oder Quidditch trainierte, belegte Hermine ihn und Ron mit Beschlag, um für die Prüfungen zu lernen. Allmählich machte sich unter den Fünft- und Siebtklässlern Panik breit - die Prüfungen waren in vier Wochen, und plötzlich merkten einige - oder bildeten es sich ein - dass sie bei weitem noch nicht ausreichend gelernt hatten, und auch die Lehrer schienen verstärkt dieser Meinung zu sein. Die einzige Lehrerin, die sich der allgemeinen Panik nicht anschloss, war Professor Truman, die seit Sirius' Abreise irgendwie ständig mit sehnsüchtigem Gesicht durch die Gänge lief. Sie hatte ihrer Klasse kurz nach dem Spiel gegen Slytherin ein für die Schüler unerwartetes, aber nicht unwillkommenes Angebot gemacht:  
  
"Wir haben unseren Lehrstoff wesentlich schneller geschafft, als ich erwartet hätte - das liegt größtenteils an eurer tollen Mitarbeit. Für den Rest, den wir noch durchnehmen müssen, brauchen wir höchstens die Hälfte der Zeit, die uns noch zur Verfügung steht. Und da Geschichte der Dunklen Künste kein Prüfungsfach ist, habe ich mir dazu etwas überlegt. Nein Dean, Sie brauchen gar nicht so erwartungsvoll zu schauen, ich werde den Unterricht NICHT ausfallen lassen - aber ich mache Ihnen ein Angebot: wenn Sie weiterhin so gut mitarbeiten, wie bisher, dann verzichte ich ab heute auf Hausaufgaben - ich denke, Sie haben mit den Prüfungsfächern genug zu tun. Außerdem würde ich in jeder zweiten Stunde keinen Unterricht machen - wenn Sie statt dessen freiwillig und in Eigenarbeit hier in der Klasse für ein anderes Fach - welches, überlasse ich jedem einzelnen - lernen."  
  
Lauter Applaus brach in der Klasse aus, und Professor Truman lächelte. "Das klingt so, als wären Sie einverstanden. Gut, dann werden wir es ab heute so handhaben: Heute ist Unterricht, und nächstes Mal lernen Sie eigenständig. Sollten irgendwelche Fragen sein, stehe ich gerne zur Verfügung - soweit ich kann." "In welchen Fächern können wir denn mit Hilfe rechnen?" Dean klang äußerst interessiert an dem Angebot, und die Lehrerin lächelte: "Fangen wir mal andersherum an: Wahrsagen ist absolut nicht mein Fach, das habe ich nie belegt. Mit alten Runen habe ich es auch nicht allzusehr, zumindest nicht mehr. Was ich immer ganz gut konnte, war Zaubertränke, Verwandlungen und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste - aber nach allem, was ich gehört habe, wird in dieser Klasse für letzteres wohl nicht soviel Bedarf bestehen. Arithmantik geht so halbwegs, und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auch, da müsste ich wieder viel nachlesen. Bitte keine Fragen zur Geschichte der Zauberei, ich kann mir die Namen von rebellierenden Kobolden und Riesen beim Besten willen nicht merken - ja, Seamus, obwohl ich ein recht ähnliches Fach unterrichte. Kräuterkunde kann ich ganz gut, das hängt stark mit Zaubertränken zusammen. Ja, Neville, wirklich. Und Astronomie liebe ich."  
  
"Wie sieht es mit Muggelkunde aus?" Professor Truman drehte sich zu Seamus um. "Habe ich nie belegt, aber ich bin als Muggel bei meiner Mutter aufgewachsen, falls das Ihre Frage ausreichend beantwortet. Weitere Fragen?" Hermine meldete sich zögernd. Als die junge Lehrerin ihr zulächelte, sagte sie schüchtern: "Naja, es hat nicht direkt mit dem Thema zutun, sondern mit dem Lehrbuch..." Ron stöhnte. "Oh Hermine, wir haben gerade so schön gequatscht, musst du damit anfangen?" Sie schoss ihm einen bösen Blick zu, murmelte: "Warte ab," und sah dann fragend nach vorn. Nach einem kurzen Nicken der Lehrerin fuhr sie fort: "Naja, es geht mir um den Autor - Armanus Aurons, das ist doch ein Pseudonym, oder?" Professor Truman nickte langsam. "Ja, das stimmt, warum fragen Sie?"  
  
Hermine lächelte: "Naja, ich finde dieses Buch einfach nur gut geschrieben, und da habe ich mich einfach dafür interessiert, wer dahinter steckt, und ob der Name vielleicht eine Bedeutung hat. Und mir ist aufgefallen, dass in dem Buch einige Redewendungen vorkommen, die einer der Lehrer hier auch sehr häufig benutzt - und dass das Buch sowieso irgendwie in seinem Stil geschrieben ist..." Professor Truman lächelte. "Sehr gut beobachtet, auch wenn er mich wahrscheinlich umbringen wird, wenn er rausfindet, dass ich es Ihnen verraten habe." Hermine lächelte zurück. "Sie verraten es uns ja nicht - Sie bestätigen nur, dass meine Recherche zum richtigen Ergebnis geführt hat. Das Buch ist von Professor Lupin, nicht wahr?" Die Lehrerin nickte. "Ja, allerdings. Möchten Sie jetzt auch noch raten, was der Name bedeutet?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Damit kann ich überhaupt nichts anfangen."  
  
Professor Truman grinste jetzt offen. "Dann geht es Ihnen wie Remus. Ich gebe Ihnen einen Tipp: ich habe zwei Namen aus der Muggel-Fantasy-Bibel genommen und die Buchstaben ein bisschen verdreht." Hermine sah immer noch ratlos aus - und Dean fing plötzlich an zu lachen. "Oh wie gemein - und er hat keine Ahnung?" Professor Truman schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Ich versuche seit Jahren, ihn dazu zu bringen, dieses Buch zu lesen - und er weigert sich standhaft. Soll er doch sehen, was er davon hat! So, jetzt müssen wir aber wirklich mal zum Thema kommen, ich will die letzten paar Wochen, die ich noch hier bin, schließlich nicht verschwenden."  
  
Falls sie gedacht hatte, mit diesem Satz den Unterricht zu beginnen, hatte sie sich getäuscht - in der Klasse brach plötzlich ein Stimmengewirr los: "Wie, bleiben Sie nur bis zum Ende des Jahres? Kommen Sie nicht wieder?" Professor Truman schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, meine Stelle war von Anfang an nur für dieses eine Jahr gedacht, um allen Klassen eine gewisse Grundlage in der Geschichte der Dunklen Künste zu vermitteln - ab dem nächsten Jahr wird das wieder, wie es eigentlich immer sein sollte, im Fach Verteidigung mitunterrichtet. Leider ist das in den letzten Jahren extrem vernachlässigt worden. So, jetzt aber wirklich zum Unterricht, sonst müssen wir unsere Pläne doch noch mal umschmeißen!"  
  
*  
  
Harry schlich müde durch die Gänge. Der Tag war extrem lang und anstrengend gewesen - vormittags eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, gefolgt von einer Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei, nachmittags Wahrsagen und anschließend stundenlanges Quidditch-Training. Alicia trieb ihre Mannschaft unbarmherzig an, entschlossen, auf jeden Fall über Ravenclaw zu siegen, auch wenn Fred und George entsetzlich über ihren Eifer stöhnten. "Alicia, Ravenclaw braucht 230 Punkte Vorsprung, um auch nur mit uns gleich zu ziehen, wenn sie gewinnen wollen, brauchen sie 240 - bleib cool!" Aber Alicia bestand auf ausgedehntem Training, und so fiel Harry jeden Abend todmüde ins Bett.  
  
Harry gähnte ausgiebig. Auch jetzt war sein einziger Wunsch, sich ins Bett fallen zu lassen und nichts mehr zu sehen, aber da würde Hermine ihm wohl einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen - sie hatte ausführliche Wiederholungen für Zauberkunst für diesen Abend angedroht. Mit diesem erbaulichen Gedanken bog er um eine Ecke - und fühlte sich plötzlich von zwei kräftigen Armen von hinten gepackt. Harry nahm sich keine Zeit nachzudenken, sondern reagierte. Er riss sich los und wirbelte mit gezücktem Zauberstab herum, bereit, Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle zu verhexen - nur um festzustellen, dass sich am anderen Ende seines Zauberstabes keiner dieser drei, sondern ein leicht erschrockener Sirius befand. Harry ließ hastig den Zauberstab sinken. "Sirius! Tu das nicht, ich hätte dir beinahe ein zweites Paar Ohren gehext!" Sirius grinste. "Das wäre mal was neues - die Lieblingshexerei deiner Mutter waren Eselsohren. Aber Respekt, du hast hervorragende Reaktionen!"  
  
Harry grinste zurück. "Was erwartest du - ich komme gerade vom Quidditch- Training! Wann bist du zurückgekommen?" "Gerade eben. Ich war auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum - es ist gerade so schön leer auf den Gängen und... ich habe da noch etwas zu erledigen, was ich jetzt schon viel zu lange vor mir herschiebe." Harry zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Da sein Pate aber offenbar nicht bereit war, mehr darüber zu sagen, zuckte er nur die Schultern und sagte fröhlich: "Dann können wir ja gemeinsam gehen! Ron und Hermine warten wahrscheinlich schon auf mich, wir wollen noch lernen." Sirius lächelte: "Lass mich das übersetzen - Hermine WILL lernen und ihr MÜSST mitmachen?" Harry seufzte und nickte. "Jupp, so ist es. Sie hat für heue Zauberkunst angedroht - weißt du, was das heißt? Sie wird sich ihre Aufzeichnungen schnappen und uns für jeden Spruch, den wir je gelernt haben, genauestens auseinandernehmen, wie der Zauberstab zu bewegen ist, was der Unterschied zwischen einem Schwung und einem Schnipser ist und wie der Spruch genau zu betonen ist - ich werde wahnsinnig!"  
  
Sirius grinste. "Wenn es dich tröstet - ich kann dich sehr gut verstehen. Remus konnte sowas auch immer sehr gut - er war der Meinung, das er als Vertrauensschüler die Pflicht hätte, seine Freunde zum Lernen anzuhalten. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie begeistert dein Vater und ich waren." Harry grinste zurück. "Wahrscheinlich genauso begeistert wie Ron und ich sind. So, wir sind da." Sirius nickte und blieb einige Schritte von dem Portrait der Fetten Dame stehen. Dann atmete er einmal tief durch und trat vor sie. Die Fette Dame musterte ihn von oben bis unten, dann sagte sie kühl: "Vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich bei deinem Anblick noch angefangen, Alarm zu schreien, aber es scheint ja eher so zu sein, dass du der Held bist, nicht wahr?" Sirius senkte den Kopf - und Harry wusste, was er vorhatte. Er hatte in Harrys drittem Schuljahr bei seinem Versuch, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, dem Portrait erheblichen Schaden zugefügt, und offenbar...  
  
Sirius hob den Kopf wieder und sah der Fetten Dame in die Augen. Dann sagte er leise, aber deutlich: "Es tut mir leid, was damals passiert ist. Ich hatte nie vor, jemanden zu verletzen." Er seufzte leise, dann fuhr er fort: "Ich bin sehr froh, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum so gut bewacht wird - ich war es eigentlich schon damals, aber ich wollte unbedingt den Verräter finden, bevor etwas passieren konnte. Es tut mir leid." Er senkte wieder den Kopf, und Harry hielt den Atem an. Die Fette Dame musterte Sirius noch eine Zeitlang, dann seufzte auch sie. "Oh Sirius, dir konnte man schon nicht böse sein, als du noch hier zur Schule gegangen bist!" Dann lächelte sie warm. "Ich bin so froh, dass deine Unschuld bewiesen ist! Aber halte demnächst dein Temperament ein bisschen mehr im Zaum!" Sirius hob wieder den Kopf und lächelte zurück. "Ich werde es versuchen!" "Natürlich - das hast du schon immer gesagt, nur um dann die nächste Dummheit anzustellen! Ich könnte Geschichten über dich erzählen..." Sie zwinkerte Harry zu, und Sirius hob lachend die Hände. "Bitte nicht - Harry hat momentan noch einen halbwegs guten Eindruck von mir, den möchte ich nicht zerstört haben!"  
  
*  
  
Auch am nächsten Tag hatte Harry wieder alle Hände voll zu tun - und selbst wenn es anders gewesen wäre, hätte Sirius keine Zeit für ihn gehabt. Kurz nach dem Mittagessen war Miss Career aufgetaucht und hatte ihn mit Beschlag belegt - Harry fragte sich, ob die vielen Dokumente, die sie anschleppte, jemals ein Ende haben würden. Was sie noch wollen konnte, war ihm schleierhaft, aber er hoffte, dass Sirius es ihm irgendwann erklären würde - genauso, wie er noch nichts darüber gesagt hatte, was er während seiner fast zweiwöchigen Abwesenheit getan hatte.  
  
Das Quidditch-Training, dass Alicia auch für diesen Abend wieder angesetzt hatte - schließlich sollte am nächsten Tag das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw stattfinden - verlief gut, und als Harry endlich aus dem Umkleideraum kam, wurde er schon von Sirius erwartet, der ihn wieder einmal stolz musterte. "Wenn ihr morgen so spielt wie gerade, hat Ravenclaw keine Chance! Tu mir den Gefallen und schlage dieses Haus, ja?" Harry lachte. "Immer noch sauer auf Miss Career? Wird das nicht langsam ein bisschen - äh - lächerlich?" Sirius verzog das Gesicht. "Sie war drei Jahre jünger als wir, Harry - das geht gegen meine Ehre!" Harry schüttelte nur noch den Kopf und ging gerne darauf ein, als Sirius das Thema wechselte. "Hast du Lust auf einen kleinen Spaziergang? Ich brauche Frischluft - bald kann ich keine Pergamentrollen mehr sehen!" Harry nickte. "Gerne. Musst du denn immer noch soviel unterschreiben?" Sirius sah sich vorsichtig um, dann sagte er leise: "Um ehrlich zu sein - für Lisande ist das ein guter Vorwand, hierher zu kommen. Eigentlich haben wir längst alles geklärt. Ich habe in den letzten Tagen wirklich viel geschafft, Harry - wenn das Schuljahr um ist, ist das Haus wieder fertig!" Er strahlte Harry an, und Harry strahlte genauso zurück. Endlich schien es Wirklichkeit zu werden - er konnte zu seinem Paten ziehen, worauf er nun schon seit fast zwei Jahren wartete.  
  
"Was hast du denn sonst noch alles gemacht? Du sagtest doch auch, du müsstest zu Gringotts..." Sirius nickte. "Ja, aber das ging schnell. Du weißt, die Kobolde sind sehr diskret, und ich habe immer Zugriff auf mein Verlies gehabt - sonst hätte ich dir ja nicht den Besen kaufen können. Ich habe im Grunde genommen nur nachgesehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist und wieviel Gold ich wirklich noch habe - keine Sorge, Harry, es reicht! Außerdem habe ich jetzt wieder einen Job. Das heißt allerdings auch, dass ich nächste Woche schon wieder weg muss." Sirius sah Harry entschuldigend an, und Harry seufzte. "Glaub nicht, dass mir das gefällt - aber wenn du arbeiten musst, geht es nicht anders, nicht wahr? Was für ein Job ist das denn?" Sirius grinste. "Im Grunde genommen der, den ich immer machen wollte und für den ich ausgebildet bin - Auror." Harry starrte ihn einen Moment lang fassungslos an, dann fragte er langsam: "Moment mal - verstehe ich das richtig? Du. Bist. Auror. Das heißt, du arbeitest für das Ministerium? Wie hast du das geschafft? Bis vor ein paar Wochen warst du noch der meistgesuchte Zauberer Englands, und jetzt... Sirius, mach keine Witze!"  
  
Sirius grinste breit. "Harry, ich mache keine Witze! Ganz ehrlich nicht. Überleg' doch mal, wer Chef von allen Auroren ist." Harry schlug sich vor die Stirn. "Miss Career, na klar! Hat sie so viel Einfluss im Ministerium, dass sie über Einstellungen entscheiden kann?" Sirius lachte. "Harry, ihr Job ist der einflussreichste nach dem Minister! Weißt du nicht, dass alle anderen Abteilungen - bis auf die Mysterienabteilung - ihr Rechenschaft schuldig sind?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Das hatte er tatsächlich noch nicht gewusst. Schließlich sagte er langsam: "Miss Career ist ziemlich nett, oder?" Sirius lächelte. "Da kann man geteilter Meinung sein. Solange sie dich als Freund ansieht, ist sie sehr nett, ja. Aber wehe, du erweist dich als ein Feind." Harry legte den Kopf schief. "Aber dich scheint sie als Freund anzusehen." Sirius nickte. "Scheint so, ja. Auch wenn ich es nicht ganz verstehe." Harry grinste. "Wer versteht das schon - nein, nicht schlagen, ich bin ja schon ruhig! Als was sieht sie Remus?" Sirius warf ihm einen schrägen Blick zu. "Musst du das wirklich noch fragen?" Harry zuckte die Schultern. "Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was zwischen den beiden los ist. Einerseits scheint Remus sich zu freuen, wenn er sie sieht, andererseits ist er in ihrer Gegenwart komisch." Sirius nickte. "Remus ist ein Idiot. Er will einfach nicht glauben, dass - komm hier rüber!"  
  
Sie hatten inzwischen fast den Rand der Hogwarts-Ländereien erreicht. Die Tore mit den geflügelten Ebern waren bereits in Sichtweite, und sie waren in Richtung dieser Tore gegangen, als Sirius Harry plötzlich in ein Gebüsch zerrte und ihm die Hand über den Mund legte. Gleich darauf sah Harry aus der anderen Richtung Remus und Miss Career auf die Tore zugehen - offenbar begleitete er sie wieder einmal nach Hogsmeade.  
  
Miss Career blieb nur wenige Schritte von Sirius' und Harrys Versteck stehen. "Remus, du brauchst mir deine Zeit nicht zu opfern - ich finde den Wege nach Hogsmeade auch alleine." Remus lächelte. "Das Thema hatten wir doch schon, oder? Ich werde dich zu diesen Zeiten nicht alleine gehen lassen." Miss Career lachte. "Das ist wirklich nett von dir, aber ich kann auf mich aufpassen - wirklich, Remus." "Möchtest du nicht, dass ich dich begleite?" Miss Career wandte sich leicht von ihm ab. "Doch - aber ich glaube, du möchtest es eigentlich nicht. Sonst vermeidest du es doch auch, mit mir allein zu sein." Remus wurde sichtlich blass. "Was willst du damit sagen, Lisande? Das stimmt nicht, und das weißt du!" Sie fuhr herum. "Oh doch, das stimmt! Was war denn, als ich die Heulende Hütte sehen wollte? Musstest du unbedingt die Kinder mitnehmen? Remus, sag mir endlich, woran ich mit dir bin, ich halte dieses Hin und Her nicht mehr aus!" Ihre blauen Augen funkelten, während Remus sie fast entsetzt ansah.  
  
"Lisande, wenn ich dich irgendwie verletzt habe, dann tut es mir leid - aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon du sprichst!" "Ach nein?" Miss Career warf in einer ärgerlichen Geste ihr langes, honigfarbenes Haar über die Schulter zurück. "Das weißt du nicht? Auf der einen Seite machst du mir Hoffnungen, dass du vielleicht mal irgendwann mehr in mir siehst als die Freundin deiner Schwester, und auf der anderen Seite gehst du mir aus dem Weg! DAS meine ich! Wenn ich irgendwie versuche, dir näher zu kommen, bist du einerseits unwahrscheinlich höflich - oh ja, du hilfst mir beim Einstieg in den Tunnel, weil ich falsche Schuhe anhabe, und du begleitest mich nach Hogsmeade, wenn es schon spät ist - aber genau das gleiche würdest du wahrscheinlich auch für Professor McGonagall tun, weil es einfach deine Art ist. Remus, falls du es noch nicht gemerkt haben solltest: ICH LIEBE DICH! Und deswegen will ich jetzt einfach nur wissen: habe ich eine Chance bei dir oder hat es überhaupt keinen Sinn, dass ich meine Zeit hier verschwende?"  
  
Remus sah sie an, als hätte sie sich vor seinen Augen in einen Geist verwandelt - und Harry wünschte sich irgendein Mauseloch zum Verkriechen. Er hatte das dringende Gefühl, dass er und Sirius jetzt absolut nichts hier zu suchen hatten, aber es war zu spät - sie konnten jetzt nicht gehen, ohne dass die beiden anderen sie bemerkten.  
  
Remus atmete tief durch. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er gegen seine Überzeugung sprach, als er antwortete: "Lisande, es tut mir leid - ich wusste nicht, dass du mich... auf diese Art siehst." Miss Career sah ihn schweigend an, dann sagte sie leise: "Das glaube ich dir nicht, Remus - so blöd bist du nicht." Remus lachte leise und bitter. "Lisande, mach dir bitte nichts vor. Ich habe nie - und werde nie - auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, jemals eine ernsthafte Beziehung einzugehen. Also warum sollte ich anfangen, dir Hoffnungen zu machen, dich ich nicht erfüllen kann?" Miss Career legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Der Ärger, der zuvor aus ihren Augen geblitzt hatte, war völlig verschwunden. "Gut, Remus. Dann sage mir, dass du mich nicht liebst, und ich werde dich in Ruhe lassen."  
  
Remus sah sie lange schweigend an, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. "Lisande, das ist doch lächerlich. Du kennst die Gesetze - ich darf nicht heiraten, ich darf keine eigenen Kinder haben, ich darf keine Kinder adoptieren - ich würde jeder Frau, die sich mit mir einlässt, nur jede Menge Ärger bereiten. Und deshalb habe ich mir schon vor Jahren geschworen, dass ich das niemals tun werde." Miss Career seufzte. "Remus Jeremiah Lupin, du bist ein Idiot. Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass du das alleine zu entscheiden hast?" Remus sah sie ernst an. "Ja, das glaube ich. Du würdest deine Karriere gefährden." Die junge Frau lachte. "Meine Karriere gefährden? Remus, ich bin Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung - was soll ich denn noch werden? Ministerin? Dazu hatte ich nie die Ambition. Ich bin glücklich da, wo ich bin. Und ich glaube kaum, dass mir etwas passieren könnte - sie können mich nicht so einfach feuern, Remus, nicht in meiner Position."  
  
Sie trat näher an Remus heran und legte ihm leicht die Hand auf den Arm. "Remus, ich finde es wirklich äußerst... anständig von dir, dass du dir darüber Gedanken machst. Das ist es, was deinen Charakter ausmacht. Aber mal ganz ehrlich: glaubst du wirklich, dass du den einsamen Wolf spielen musst, nur weil es ein paar dumme Gesetze gibt? Ich brauche keinen Trauschein, um glücklich zu sein, Remus. Und Kinder will ich sowieso nicht haben, weder eigene noch angenommene. Und niemand verbietet dir, eine Lebensgefährtin zu haben. Niemand. Falls du glaubst, ich würde meinen Ruf im Ministerium aufs Spiel setzen, muss ich dich auch enttäuschen. Seit der Geschichte mit Sirius ist mein Ruf schon längst ruiniert - ich habe mich in den letzten Monaten so oft mit Fudge gestritten, dass er sowieso schon das Schlimmste von mir denkt." Sie seufzte leise, dann setzte sie hinzu: "Ich bleibe dabei, Remus: Sage mir, dass du mich nicht liebst, und ich lasse dich in Ruhe."  
  
Ein langes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den beiden aus. Miss Career stand dicht vor Remus, die Hand noch immer auf seinem Arm, die blauen Augen fest auf seine grauen gerichtet. Remus erwiderte den Blick, offenbar tief in Gedanken. Schließlich flüsterte er kaum hörbar: "Das kann ich nicht, Lisande." Miss Career lächelte, dann flüsterte sie ebenso leise zurück: "Ich weiß. Sonst hättest du es schon längst getan." Sie war ihm jetzt so nah, dass ihre Lippen sich fast berührten. Ihre Hand, die vorher auf seinem Arm gelegen hatte, wanderte langsam höher, bis sie auf seiner Schulter liegen blieb, und Remus hob, offenbar unbewusst, die Arme und legte sie um ihren Rücken. "Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Du könntest im Extremfall deine Stelle verlieren." Miss Career lachte leise. "Ich glaube kaum. Und selbst wenn! Remus, wenn du mir eins glauben kannst, dann ist es das: ich würde lieber mit dir in einer Höhle leben, als allein in einem Luxusapartment!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie ihn zu sich heran, und ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem zärtlichen Kuss.  
  
"Na endlich!" Harry zuckte zusammen, als er Sirius neben sich flüstern hörte. Es war ihm unglaublich unangenehm, diese Szene miterlebt zu haben, aber Sirius schien damit keine Probleme zu haben, sondern beobachtete Remus und Miss Career mit einem genüsslichen Grinsen. Harry zog ihn am Ärmel. "Lass uns gehen, Sirius - wir haben hier überhaupt nichts zu suchen!" Sirius grinste. "Moony würde das wahrscheinlich so sehen, aber... schon gut, ich komme mit!"  
  
Harrys Gesichtsfarbe normalisierte sich erst wieder, als sie das Schloss erreicht hatten.  
  
---------------  
  
* seufz * jetzt isser vergeben...  
  
Wie war das? Gebt mir ein paar Reviews, sonst schreibe ich nicht weiter!!! 


	35. Prüfungen

Sorry!

Ich weiß, es hat – trotz eurer vielen, lieben Reviews – entsetzlich lange gedauert, und es soll nicht wieder vorkommen! Ich war in letzter Zeit ziemlich mit Briefeschreiben beschäftigt – habe ich eigentlich schon Werbung dafür gemacht? Also: Unter www.aryana-filk.de findet ihr die schöne Story Dies Irae, die Lupin schreibt. (Achtung, OotP-Spoiler!). Und in diese Geschichte sind Briefe eingebunden, von denen ich die Hälfte geschrieben habe...

Thorin, mir werden die Namen für dich Höhlenbuddler wohl wirklich nicht so schnell ausgehen, keine Sorge! Aber zu den Namen für hübsche Elbinnen – du weißt, dass ich nur Halbelbe bin, nicht wahr? Und ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, dass du wissen möchtest, was die andere Hälfte ist...

Aber ich freue mich, dass mein Siri dir so gefällt. Zu Harry und Cho – lies einfach weiter. Und zu Shattered: wundert es dich, dass ich Werbung mache (s.o.)?

Alex (ich lasse einfach mal die Zahlen weg, gell?): Danke schön! Ich fand es auch ganz niedlich...

Lupin: nicht weinen, auch wenn er jetzt vergeben ist... Lisande hat ihn verdient, oder?

mbi: Wow, danke! Ähm, woher ich die Werwolfgesetze so gut kenne? * hüstel* Nunja, du weißt doch, ich, also Lisande, arbeite im Ministerium und, äh, da kenne ich mich mit Gesetzen natürlich aus...

Also gut, ich gebe es zu: sie sind frei erfunden. Nur, dass alle anderen Abteilungen der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung Rechenschaft schuldig sind, stimmt – das steht irgendwo in "Fantastische Tierwesen" als Fußnote.

Julia: Ebenfalls wow, danke!!! Ich freue mich, dass dir das Verhältnis zwischen Remus, Harry und Sirius so gefällt – ich wollte schon lange mal eine Geschichte um die drei herumbasteln. Übrigens zum Thema Werbung (Thorin, liest du das hier???): Ich schreibe gerade eine Antwort auf eine Challenge von Hogwarts-Letters (den kompletten Link zu der Seite muss ich mal raussuchen und stelle ihn dann in meine Bio) – es geht dabei darum, dass Harry mit Sirius und Remus zusammenlebt. Es wird allerdings eine englische Geschichte und wird OotP-Spoiler enthalten...

Guandalug, alte Fay: wieso "armer Remus"? Das möchte ich jetzt aber überhört haben! Und keine Sorge, ich werde garantiert NICHT Harry mit Hermine zusammenbringen!

Sternchen: Na komm schon, mit irgendwem musste ich Remus doch verbandeln, wenn Siri schon seine Schwester kriegt! Und die beiden passen doch zusammen, oder (ich habe ja auch ganz zufällig Lisande als Penname...)

Urukai: ooooh, * werd rot* danke schön! Womit habe ich das denn verdient? Aber keine Sorge, Harry wird schon nicht vernachlässigt...

lara: Nicht wahr, Sirius MUSSTE einfach einen bösen Spruch ablassen! Und wieso ist das Pseudonym fies? Wenn Remus sich mal dazu herabgelassen hätte, HdR zu lesen, hätte er es verhindern können... ;-))

Danke für den html-Tipp – ich hatte das auch schon mal versucht, aber das Gefühl, dass trotzdem nicht alles übernommen worden ist, insbesondere mit eingerückten Absätzen... aber ich werde es nochmal probieren! Wann kommt denn mal wieder was von dir?

Silentia: danke schön! Hm, ein 6. Schuljahr – keine Ahnung, momentan nicht... wenn ich noch mal Ideen habe, schiebe ich es nach, aber die habe ich gerade nicht, muss ich ganz ehrlich gestehen, obwohl ich gerne einen schönen Sommer für Harry schreiben würde. Aber vielleicht darf ich auch da nochmal auf die Antwort zur Challenge verweisen... ich weiß nur noch nicht ganz genau, wann ich das abschicken werde.

Jenny: auch dir ein danke schön, ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel fällt nicht aus dem Rahmen – ich halte es selber für ein bisschen langweilig, aber ich brauchte den Übergang...

luna: so, jetzt musste nicht mehr warten, besser? (Ich weiß, böse bin, mich bessern tu?)

Auxia: Da isses!

So, und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Ach ja, bevor ich das vergesse: Remus gehört mir. Ganz alleine. Na gut, Lupin, mit dir teile ich ihn noch.

*schluchz * wenn es mal so wäre... naja, wenigstens gehören mir Francis und Lisande... 

Kapitel 35 – Prüfungen

Harry lag mit weit geöffneten Augen in seinem Bett und starrte an den scharlachroten Himmel. Er war eigentlich zu Tode erschöpft, aber der Tag war zu ereignisreich gewesen, um jetzt einfach zu schlafen.

Sie hatten Ravenclaw im Finale besiegt. Nein, eigentlich hatte _er_ Ravenclaw besiegt – indem er nach drei Stunden Spielzeit den Schnatz gefangen und dabei Cho zur Seite gestoßen hatte. Cho hätte durch den Fang nur das Spiel für Ravenclaw gewinnen können – sie lagen zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur um zwanzig Punkte zurück – aber nicht den Pokal, dafür war der Gesamtrückstand von Ravenclaw zu groß. Eigentlich wäre also nicht viel verloren gewesen, wenn er ihr den Vortritt gelassen hätte, aber in diesem Moment hatte er sie nicht als das Mädchen, das er sehr nett fand, gesehen, sondern nur als Sucherin des gegnerischen Teams, und er hatte nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was zu tun war. Im Nachhinein fragte er sich, ob das klug gewesen war – oder ob er sich alle Chancen auf weitere Unterhaltungen mit Cho dadurch verdorben hatte.

Harry seufzte leise und drehte sich auf die Seite. Nein, er hätte es seinem Haus gegenüber nicht verantworten können, Cho gewinnen zu lassen – hoffentlich war sie ihm nicht böse.

Aber wenn er sich an die überschwängliche Freude der Gryffindors erinnerte, wusste er, dass er das richtige getan hatte. Die Feier hatte sich bis in die frühen Morgenstunden ausgedehnt, und selbst Professor McGonagall hatte beide Augen zugedrückt und war erst um drei Uhr zum ersten Mal erschienen, um für Ruhe zu sorgen.

Um vier Uhr hatte sie mit Strafarbeiten gedroht, und um halb fünf war sie endgültig energisch geworden und hatte erklärt, Gryffindor jeden einzelnen Punkt, der durch die Quidditch-Siege in diesem Jahr gewonnen worden war, wieder abzuziehen, wenn nicht augenblicklich alle Schüler in ihre jeweiligen Betten verschwinden und dort bleiben würden.

Danach war tatsächlich Ruhe eingekehrt.

*

Die folgenden Tage vergingen wie im Flug, und die Schüler der fünften und siebten Klasse wurden immer nervöser. Die Prüfungen waren jetzt bereits nur noch zwei Wochen entfernt, und die Lehrer waren dazu übergegangen, keinen neuen Stoff mehr durchzunehmen sondern nur noch zu wiederholen. Es gab auch keine Hausaufgaben mehr – jeder einzelne Lehrer hatte erklärt, dass er darauf vertraute, dass die Schüler selbständig den prüfungsrelevanten Stoff wiederholen würden.

Professor McGonagall hatte einen Teil einer ihrer Stunden dafür geopfert, um ihrer Klasse zu erläutern, wie die Prüfungen ablaufen würden:

"Es ist Ihnen sicherlich bekannt, dass die ZAGs nicht uns Lehrern, sondern von einer neutralen Prüfungskommission des Ministeriums abgenommen werden. Sie werden in jedem Fach zweimal geprüft – vormittags theoretisch, nachmittags findet dann der praktische Teil statt. Ja, Mr. Thomas?" Dean hatte sich gemeldet und fragte jetzt: "Wo finden denn die Prüfungen statt?"

"In der großen Halle. Sie werden jeder an einem einzelnen Tisch sitzen. Die Prüfungsfragen werden Ihnen verdeckt ausgehändigt, und wenn die Aufsicht Ihnen ein Zeichen gibt, werden Sie die Bögen umdrehen und mit der Prüfung beginnen. Sie brauchen keinerlei Material mitzubringen – nur nachmittags für die praktischen Prüfungen selbstverständlich Ihre Zauberstäbe. Aber für die theoretischen Prüfungen wird Ihnen alles, was Sie benötigen, zur Verfügung gestellt – Federn, Tinte und Pergament. Selbstverständlich sind die Federn verzaubert, so dass Sie nicht abschreiben können, und die Pergamentrollen sind unsichtbar markiert, also brauchen Sie gar nicht auf die Idee zu kommen, Spickzettel einschleusen zu wollen und als Konzeptpergament zu tarnen. Sie müssen alles, was sie geschrieben haben – seien es die endgültigen Antworten oder auch Ihre Konzepte, wenn Sie denn welche vorab erstellen, mit abgeben. Am Ende der Prüfungszeit wird wieder ein Signal gegeben und Ihre Pergamentrollen werden sich automatisch aufrollen, damit jeder wirklich exakt die gleiche Zeit zur Verfügung hat.

Nach den Prüfungen haben Sie eine halbe Stunde Zeit, in der die Halle für das Mittagessen vorbereitet wird, und danach haben Sie wieder eine halbe Stunde, bis der praktische Teil folgt. Noch Fragen?" Sie sah sich um, bemerkte Hermines in der Luft schwebende Hand und nickte ihr zu. "Miss Granger?" "Wer führt die Aufsicht bei den Prüfungen? Auch die Mitglieder der Kommission, oder werden das die Lehrer sein?"

"Das wird geteilt. Die Hauptaufsicht führt ein Mitglied der Kommission, aber die Lehrer, die zum Zeitpunkt der Prüfung auch Unterricht in einer fünften oder siebten Klasse hätten, werden ebenfalls anwesend sein. Aber machen Sie sich keine Hoffnungen, es werden keinerlei Fragen beantwortet." Hermine sah ein bisschen beleidigt aus – als ob sie Fragen zum Prüfungsstoff stellen würde!

Die anderen Schüler wirkten ziemlich ernst. Diese Erläuterungen zum Ablauf der Prüfungen hatten ihnen noch einmal deutlich gezeigt, wie bald es schon soweit sein würde.

Harry stellte bald fest, dass seine Zeit, die schon vorher knapp bemessen gewesen war, jetzt vorne und hinten nicht mehr zu reichen schien, und den anderen aus seinem Jahrgang ging es nicht anders. Irgendwann hörte er Seamus über seinem Kräuterkunde-Buch stöhnen, dass er nicht mehr wisse, wann er noch für Geschichte der Zauberei lernen sollte. Fred, der das ebenfalls gehört hatte, grinste. "Ich weiß gar nicht was du willst – der Tag hat doch 24 Stunden!" Seamus schüttelte entnervt den Kopf. "Reicht nicht!" Jetzt grinste auch George. "Dann nimm doch noch die Nacht dazu!" Seamus warf ihm einen entnervten Blick zu und zog es vor, nicht darauf zu antworten. Dafür übernahm das Hermine.

"Sagt mal, habt ihr beide eigentlich nichts zu tun? Ich sehe euch nicht besonders häufig lernen!"

Fred zuckte die Schultern. "Ehrlich gesagt – warum?" Hermine schnappte nach Luft. "Warum? Ihr bereitet euch auf eure UTZs vor – das ist doch unheimlich wichtig für eure Zukunft!" Fred und George warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und grinsten. "Ganz ehrlich gesagt – für das, was wir vorhaben, ist es ziemlich egal, ob wir irgendeinen UTZ schaffen oder nicht. Mach dir mal keine Gedanken, unsere Zukunft ist gesichert! Kaugummi gefällig?" Er hielt ihr ein unschuldig aussehende, in Silberpapier gewickeltes Kaugummi hin. Hermine betrachtete es misstrauisch und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Danke, lieber nicht." Auch Ron und Harry lehnten ab und widmeten sich wieder ihren Büchern.

Wie sich wenig später herausstellte, hatten sie klug gehandelt – Neville hatte offenbar ein Kaugummi angenommen, und jetzt strömten bunte Blasen aus seinen Ohren und, wenn er sprechen wollte, auch aus seinem Mund. Der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum fing an zu lachen, und selbst Neville fing an, hysterisch zu kichern, was kleinere, seltsam unförmige Blasen zur Folge hatte. Hermine hingegen fand das Ganze nicht so witzig. "Fred, George – hört sofort auf mit dem Unsinn! Sorgt dafür, dass das aufhört!!!" Fred warf ihr einen schrägen Blick zu, dann verkündete er laut: "Ohrenblasen-Kaugummi! Nur fünf Sickel das Stück! Interessenten wenden sich bitte an George oder mich!" Dann drehte er sich zu Neville um. "Sorry, Kumpel, aber wir mussten das mal demonstrieren. Hier, schluck das, dann hört es gleich auf." Er gab ihm einen zweiten, in rotes Papier eingewickelten Kaugummistreifen, und Neville nahm ihn zögernd. George nickte ihm zu. "Iss nur, es ist wirklich das Gegenmittel." Neville musterte ihn etwas misstrauisch, schob den Streifen aber trotzdem in den Mund, und tatsächlich hörten die Blasen nach wenigen Sekunden auf. George wandte sich wieder an die Anwesenden. "Das Gegenmittel kostet zwei Sickel extra – wenn man es nicht nimmt, bleibt die Blasenbildung zehn Stunden lang und lässt dann langsam nach!"

Harry grinste. Es war gut zu sehen, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge seinen Gewinn aus dem Trimagischen Turnier gut angelegt hatten, und der Lacher zwischendurch hatte gutgetan. Harry fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so entnervt, als er sich seinem Buch über magische Geschöpfe zuwand, auch wenn er die Befürchtung hatte, dass dieser Zustand nicht allzulange anhalten würde.

*

Der nächste Morgen bescherte Harry einen Brief von Sirius, in dem sein Pate ihm stolz mitteilte, dass das Haus seines Vaters nun endgültig wieder bewohnbar war – sämtliche Doxys und Boggarts, die sich dort eingenistet hatten, waren beseitigt, und Sirius war auf der Suche nach einem Hauselfen, der dafür sorgen sollte, dass das Haus in dem sauberen Zustand, in dem es sich jetzt befand, auch blieb. Die Reaktionen von Hermine und Ron auf diese Nachricht hätten kaum unterschiedlicher sein können. Während Ron breit grinste und vorschlug, Dobby von Hogwarts abzuwerben, zog Hermine die Nase kraus. "Er meint das nicht ernst, oder? Er will nicht wirklich einen Hauselfen haben? Oder wenn, dann wird er ihm doch Kleidung geben und ihn bezahlen, nicht wahr?" Ron stöhnte. "Oh Hermine, hör' endlich mit deinem Belfer-Quatsch auf! Wann wirst du es endlich glauben – Hauselfen _wollen_ in der Regel nicht bezahlt werden und keine Kleidung haben – sieh dir Winky an!" Hermine schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Du weißt genau, dass das nur daran liegt, dass sie eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst bekommen haben! Und es heißt B.Elfe.R und nicht Belfer!" "Nein, das weiß ich nicht, und du weißt das auch nicht, du bildest es dir bloß ein!"

Harry seufzte. Wenn Ron und Hermine sich erst einmal an diesem Thema festgesetzt hatten, gab es kein Entkommen. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, wann die beiden endlich ihre Streitereien begraben und zugeben würden, wie gern sie sich hatten.

"Ähm, Leute, ich habe was vergessen – bin noch mal kurz im Schlafsaal, wir sehen uns gleich in Geschichte!"

Er sprang auf, steckte Sirius' Brief in die Tasche und verließ hastig die Große Halle. Mit der Aussicht auf eine wie immer extrem langweilige Geschichtsstunde wollte er sich nicht auch noch die Belfer-Diskussionen seiner Freunde antun, auch wenn er dabei das Gefühl hatte, Ron im Stich zu lassen.

"Ach sieh mal an, da ist ja unser Kavalier!" Harry war gerade um eine Ecke gebogen, als er hinter sich Chos spöttische Stimme hörte. Seit dem Quidditch-Finale war bereits einige Zeit vergangen, aber es hatte sich keine Gelegenheit geboten, mit Cho allein zu sprechen.

Harry drehte sich langsam um und sah Cho an. Offenbar waren seine Befürchtungen richtig gewesen – sie war jetzt sauer, weil er ihr beim Schnatzfang nicht den Vortritt gelassen hatte. Aber zu seiner Erleichterung lächelte Cho, und er wagte ein fröhliches "Hi!". "Hi zurück. Na, stolz auf euren Sieg?" Harry seufzte. Vielleicht war das Lächeln allein doch kein so gutes Zeichen – verstehe einer die Mädchen! Harry grinste etwas einfältig. "Tut mir leid wegen dem Spiel, Cho – ich habe in dem Moment überhaupt nicht nachgedacht."

Jetzt war es Cho, die so aussah, als würde sie ihr Gegenüber nicht verstehen. "Entschuldige bitte – wovon redest du?" Harry zuckte die Schultern. "Naja, ich meine, eigentlich war es für uns doch egal – ich hätte dich nicht wegstoßen müssen, wir hätten auch so gewonnen..." Cho musterte ihn hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Sicher – aber dein Haus hätte dir was anderes dazu erzählt! Harry, du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, ich habe nicht erwartet, von dir anders behandelt zu werden als jeder andere Sucher!"

"Nicht? Du bist nicht böse?" Jetzt kam sich Harry wirklich einfältig vor. Cho lachte. "Nein, wirklich nicht, ich bin nicht böse. Harry, Quidditch ist ein Sport, und wir stehen da nunmal auf verschiedenen Seiten – das ist doch nichts persönliches! Ich hätte es ziemlich lächerlich gefunden, wenn du mir einfach den Vortritt gelassen hättest – und ich wäre mir mies vorgekommen. Wenn ich den Schnatz fange, dann will ich es aus eigenem Können, und nicht geschenkt haben!" Harry grinste erleichtert. "Oh gut. Dann mach dich nächstes Jahr auf was gefasst!" Cho grinste zurück. "Das wollte ich dir auch gerade sagen!" 

Sie schwiegen beide einen kleinen Moment, dann fragte Cho: "Hast du im Moment viel zu lernen?" Harry stöhnte. "Frag nicht! Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wo mir der Kopf steht!" Sie nickte mitfühlend. "Kann ich verstehen – ich bin so froh, dass ich diese blöden ZAGs hinter mir habe! Ich drücke dir sämtliche Daumen für die Prüfungen, Harry – und lass dich nicht verrückt machen. Wenn du erst mal in der Großen Halle sitzt, ist alles nur noch halb so schlimm." Harry lächelte dankbar. "Ich hoffe es. Wäre es bloß vorbei! Weißt du, dass ich mich dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal auf die Ferien freue?" Cho sah ihn überrascht an. "Hast du das sonst nicht? Warum?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern und entschied sich dann für die Kurzfassung der Geschichte: "Du weißt ja, dass meine Eltern tot sind – naja, und ich bin bei Verwandten aufgewachsen. Lass es mich so sagen: Weder sie noch ich sind böse, dass ich nur in den Sommerferien da sein musste – und jetzt muss ich da endlich nicht mehr hin!"

Cho sah ihn halb entsetzt, halb fragend an. "So schlimm? Und wieso musst du – ach, ich verstehe, wegen Sirius?" Harry nickte. "Er hat mir heute geschrieben, dass das Haus fertig ist – sobald das Schuljahr zu ende ist, kann ich einziehen. Ach so, er lässt dich übrigens grüßen. Evelyn auch." Sirius vergaß nie einen Gruß an Cho, Evelyn, Angelina, Hermine und die Weasleys, wenn er an Harry schrieb. "Ich werde es ausrichten, grüß ihn zurück, ja? Himmel, sieh mal auf die Uhr, wir müssen in die Klassen! Wir sehen uns, Harry!" Cho wirbelte herum und machte ein paar Schritte von Harry weg, dann drehte sie sich plötzlich noch einmal um, kam zurück, und blieb einen Moment lang unschlüssig vor Harry stehen. Dann beugte sie sich vor, plazierte einen schnellen, scheuen Kuss auf seinen Lippen und war gleich darauf um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Sie ließ einen äußerst verdutzten Harry zurück.

*

Schneller als Harry es für möglich gehalten hatte, war der Tag der ersten Prüfung da. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung war das erste Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – wohl das einzige Fach, in dem er sich wirklich gut vorbereitet fühlte. Nach dem Frühstück mussten alle Schüler die Halle verlassen, und die Fünft- und Siebtklässler warteten nervös außerhalb der hohen Türen, während drin die Tische für die Prüfungen vorbereitet wurden.

"Nervös?" Harry drehte sich um und lächelte Remus, der auf leisen Sohlen hinter ihm aufgetaucht war, zu. "Es geht. Heute zumindest. Ich glaube, ich bin einigermaßen vorbereitet." Remus lächelte. "Das will ich hoffen. Mach dir keine Sorgen Harry, und lass dich vor allem nicht verrückt machen – auch in den anderen Fächern nicht. Ich bin sicher, dass du ordentlich gelernt hast, und mehr konntest du nicht tun. Du schaffst das schon." Harry nickte, wenig überzeugt. Um sich ein wenig von den folgenden Tagen abzulenken, fragte er: "Kannst du dich noch an deine Prüfungen erinnern?"

Remus warf ihm einen schrägen Blick zu. "Sicher. _So_ alt bin ich nun auch wieder noch nicht, dass das im Nebel der Vergangenheit läge!" Aber seine Augen zwinkerten. Dann fuhr er fort. "Besonders gut kann ich mich noch an Frage 10 der Verteidigungs-Prüfung erinnern: 'Benennen Sie die fünf Merkmale, an denen man einen Werwolf erkennt'." Er zog eine Grimasse, und Harry starrte ihn einen Moment lang mit offenem Mund an. "Nicht wirklich, oder?" Remus nickte. "Doch."

Im gleichen Moment öffneten sich die Türen zur großen Halle. Remus lächelte ihm noch einmal zu, legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter und murmelte: "Halt die Ohren steif, Harry." Dann fand Harry sich in einem Strom Fünft- und Siebtklässler, die auf die Große Halle zusteuerten, wieder.

*

Cho hatte recht gehabt – sobald Harry seinen Prüfungsbogen umgedreht hatte und die erste Aufgabe las, war die Nervosität verflogen und er konzentrierte sich nur noch auf die Fragen. Die Mitglieder der Prüfungskommission, die vorne am Lehrertisch saßen und hin und wieder zwischen den Tischen patrouillierten, nahm er kaum wahr, genauso wenig wie den Wechsel der Lehrer, bei denen die fünften oder Siebten Klassen Unterricht gehabt hätten. Der Unterricht, den Remus im letzten Jahr gegeben hatte, war, wie sich jetzt herausstellte, wirklich gut gewesen, und Harry zögerte bei keiner der Fragen mit der Antwort. Harry musste einmal sogar wirklich grinsen – Frage vier lautete tatsächlich: "Benennen Sie die einzig bekannte Abwehr eines Dementors und zeigen Sie die besondere Problematik auf."

Am Ende der Prüfung hatte Harry etliche Rollen Pergament gefüllt und ging mit dem Gefühl, das nicht viel schiefgegangen sein konnte, zum Mittagessen. Auch die übrigen Gryffindors sahen sehr zufrieden mit sich und der Welt aus – Hermine, die wie immer jede einzelne Frage durchkauen wollte, stieß ausnahmsweise nur auf geringen Widerstand.

Nach dem Mittagessen kam der praktische Teil der Prüfung, und auch hier zeigte sich, wie gut Remus seine Schüler vorbereitet hatte. Sie mussten in dem kleinen Raum hinter dem Lehrertisch, in dem Harry im vierten Schuljahr zusammen mit den anderen Champions seine Instruktionen erhalten hatte, warten und wurden dann in kleinen Gruppen in alphabetischer Reihenfolge aufgerufen, was zur Folge hatte, dass Harry zusammen mit den Patil-Zwillingen und Pansy Parkinson dran war.

Dieses Mal waren vier kleine Tische über die Halle verstreut, an denen je ein Mitglied der Prüfungskommission saß. Die Schüler wurden am Eingang von Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick empfangen und auf die Prüfer verteilt, dann folgten noch einige kurze Fragen und schließlich bekamen sie verschiedene Aufgaben gestellt. Harry fühlte sich bei keiner dieser Aufgaben überfordert, und am Ende der Prüfung nickte sein Prüfer ihm freundlich zu und entließ ihn mit einem "Sehr schön, weiter so".

Harry hätte viel darum gegeben, wenn er sich für die Prüfung am nächsten Tag genauso gut vorbereitet gefühlt hätte, aber dem war nicht so – ganz und gar nicht. Zaubertränke war noch nie sein Lieblingsfach gewesen, und vor dieser Prüfung zitterte er wirklich. Bereits am Frühstückstisch machten sich die Nerven bemerkbar – er bekam keinen Bissen hinunter, und auch Ron kaute äußerst lustlos an einer Scheibe Toast.

Als die Posteulen hereingerauscht kamen, sah Harry kaum auf – ein kurzer Blick reichte, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass nichts weißes zwischen all den dunklen Federn schimmerte, und er wandte sich wieder seinem Teller zu. Nicht, dass er jetzt gegessen hätte – er starrte den Teller nur an und hob den Kopf erst wieder, als er direkt vor sich Federn rauschen hörte. Allerdings saß keine Eule vor ihm – lediglich ein leises Rascheln sagte ihm, dass da etwas sein musste. Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Andromeda?" Ein leises Schuhu ertönte, und plötzlich tauchte wie aus dem Nichts Sirius' Eule vor ihm auf – die Eule, die er ihm selbst zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und die sich unsichtbar machen konnte. Sirius hatte breit gegrinst, als er sie Andromeda getauft hatte, und Remus hatte nur noch die Augen verdreht und Harry erklärt, dass der Tag, an dem irgendein Haustier von Sirius nicht den Namen eines Sternbildes oder einer sonstigen astronomischen Konstellation trug, noch kommen musste.

Andromeda schuhute noch einmal leise und streckte graziös ihr Bein aus, damit Harry den daran festgemachten Brief lösen konnte. Es war nur ein schmaler Pergamentstreifen, offenbar relativ hastig hingekritzelt, aber Harry musste trotzdem grinsen, als er die Worte las: "Lass Dich nicht unterkriegen!" Sein Pate wusste, welches Fach heute dran war – Harry hatte ihm die Reihenfolge der Prüfungsfächer geschrieben, sobald er sie selber erfahren hatte – und selbstverständlich wusste er auch, wie sehr Harry "Zaubertränke" hasste.

"Von Sirius?" Ron versuchte neugierig, einen Blick über Harrys Schulter zu werfen, was ihm einen Rippenstoß von Hermine einbrachte. Harry nickte und reichte den Zettel an seinen Freund weiter. Dann strich er Andromeda kurz über den weichen Kopf und sagte leise: "Wenn du dich bis heute nachmittag in der Eulerei ausruhst, kannst du Sirius eine Antwort mitbringen." Ein leises, zustimmendes Schuhu war die Antwort, dann breitete Andromeda die Flügel aus und war im gleichen Moment verschwunden.

*

Die Zaubertränke-Prüfung verlief besser, als Harry befürchtet hatte. Der theoretische Teil am Vormittag war zwar schwer, aber nicht unlösbar, und selbst im praktischen Teil wurde nichts verlangt, was Harry vor eine unlösbare Aufgabe gestellt hätte. Er war sich zwar sicher, dass sein Trance-Trank nicht perfekt war, aber er hatte trotzdem Hoffnung, dass es zum Bestehen der Prüfung ausreichte.

Die folgenden Tage vergingen schneller, als Harry befürchtet hatte – und liefen alle gleich ab. Vormittags die schriftlichen Prüfungen, dann eine kleine Pause, die er meistens mit Ron und Hermine am See verbrachte, Nachmittags dann die praktischen Prüfungen und danach ging es wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um für den nächsten Tag zu lernen. Als größte Herausforderung stellte sich die Geschichtsprüfung heraus, obwohl es hier keinen praktischen Teil gab – aber die Theorie reichte bereits. Es rächte sich jetzt, dass weder Harry noch Ron ihrem Lehrer viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatten, und ohne Hermine, die sich zu Harrys Erstaunen ohne Beschwerden bereit erklärte, den beiden ihre Aufzeichnungen zu leihen, wäre die Prüfung wohl zu einer Katastrophe geworden. Aber auch so war es kein Zuckerschlecken, und als Harry am Ende der Prüfung erschöpft aus der Großen Halle kam, konnte er sich nicht an eine einzige der Fragen erinnern – geschweige denn an seine Antworten.

Deshalb war er heilfroh, dass auch Ron sofort abblockte, als Hermine wieder anfangen wollte, die Fragen zu besprechen. Hermine seufzte, und sagte dann mit schnell wiedergewonnener Energie: "Naja, dafür haben wir heute nachmittag frei – das gibt uns richtig Zeit, für Verwandlungen zu lernen!" Harry nickte nur dumpf und folgte ihr und Ron nach dem Mittagessen brav in die Bibliothek, wo sie die Stunden bis zum Abendessen mit der Wiederholung von Sprüchen verbrachten.

Als Hermine allerdings nach dem Abendessen wieder in die Bibliothek wollte, schüttelte Harry nur noch den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, Hermine, aber dieses Mal ohne mich. Ich kann nicht mehr denken – ich glaube, ich gehe mal wieder Remus besuchen!" Hermine sah ihn streng an. "Harry, wir haben nur noch zwei Prüfungen vor uns – willst du wirklich jetzt schlappmachen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, will ich nicht, aber wir haben den ganzen Nachmittag gelernt. Bei mir ist einfach Schluss, ich bekomme nichts mehr in den Kopf – und was ich jetzt noch nicht kann, lerne ich heute abend auch nicht mehr. Ich bleibe dabei, ich gehe zu Remus."

Hermine seufzte und wandte sich an Ron. "Na gut, dann müssen wir halt alleine lernen." Aber auch Ron hatte genug. "Nein, Hermine, Harry hat recht. Was wir jetzt nicht können, lernen wir nicht mehr – ich möchte einfach mal einen Abend gar nichts machen und früh ins Bett gehen."

Den Rest der Diskussion – denn das es eine werden würde, war von Anfang an klar – hörte Harry nicht mehr, als er sich auf den Weg zu Remus' Büro machte.

Auf halbem Weg kam ihm Professor Truman entgegen, einen vollen Kelch in der Hand. "Hallo Harry! Wollen Sie auch zu Remus?" Harry nickte, dann deutete er auf den Kelch und frage: "Ist es schon wieder so weit? Ich habe über den ganzen Prüfungen glatt die Mondphasen vergessen – und das, obwohl wir vor zwei Nächten die Astronomieprüfung hatten!" Die junge Lehrerin nickte. "Ja, übermorgen nacht – Ihr letzter Prüfungstag. Remus, mach die Tür auf, du hast Besuch!"

Die Bürotür schwang fast sofort auf, und Harry hörte Remus abwesend murmeln: "Komm rein, Francis." Professor Truman lächelte und bedeutete Harry, ihr zu folgen, dann trat sie in das Büro und neben ihren Bruder, der über ein paar Pergamentrollen am Tisch saß. Harry schloss leise die Tür und wartete, bis Remus ihn bemerkte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sein Lehrer aufsah und Francis den Kelch abnahm. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Harry, und er stellte den Kelch schnell ab und stand auf. "Harry! Das ist eine freudige Überraschung! Hast du genug vom Lernen?" Harry nickte. "Ja, ich musste mal was anderes sehen – aber ich will dich nicht stören, du bist auch beschäftigt." Remus winkte ab. "Das kann warten. Setz dich, Harry – möchtest du einen Tee?" Harry nickte, und Remus begann mit den Vorbereitungen. Während er sich mit der Teekanne beschäftigte, setzten sich Harry und Professor Truman auf die Couch vor dem Kamin, auf der Harry schon so oft mit Sirius gesessen hatte.

Remus reichte gleich darauf beiden eine volle Tasse und nahm dann neben ihnen in einem Sessel Platz, den Kelch mit Wolfsbann-Trank in den Händen. Harry grinste ihn an. "Na dann Prost!" Professor Truman kicherte, und Remus verdrehte die Augen. "Macht ihr euch ruhig lustig über mich! Irgendwann werde ich mich rächen..." Er trank einen kleinen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht. "Igitt! Francis, warum habe ich bloß das Gefühl, dass es von Mal zu Mal schlimmer schmeckt?" Seine Schwester kicherte. "Alles Einbildung, mein Lieber! Na los, runter damit – sei ein Mann!" Remus warf ihr einen mörderischen Blick zu, leerte den Kelch aber tapfer in drei langen Zügen. Dann schüttelte er sich und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. "Also gut, weil du es so gerne hörst: Warum muss das Zeug gleichzeitig ekelhaft schmecken und kochendheiß sein?" Professor Truman lachte. "Armer Remus! Dabei bist du, soweit ich weiß, der einzige, der das Zeug so ekelhaft findet – muss am Kakao liegen." Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Kakao?" "Ja – sag nicht, du wusstest das nicht? Der Wolfsbann-Trank basiert auf Kakao – zu siebzig Prozent. Der Rest sind Kräuter wie zum Beispiel Wolfswurz und ein Prise geriebenes Silber."

Remus starrte den Kelch an und rückte dann vorsichtig mit seinem Sessel ein Stück zur Seite. Dann sagte er angewidert: "Danke dass du mir das verrätst – jetzt werde ich das Zeug mit sehr viel mehr Enthusiasmus trinken können!" Professor Truman lachte wieder. "Weichei." Dann wandte sie sich an Harry. "Da wir gerade so gemütlich zusammensitzen – Harry, ich wollte dir schon seit einiger Zeit vorschlagen, dass wir uns allmählich mal duzen sollten – ich meine, ich bin nicht mehr so wirklich deine Lehrerin, jetzt, wo das Schuljahr fast vorbei ist, und ich meine – ich meine, wir werden uns wohl in Zukunft etwas öfter sehen, nicht wahr? Du weiß ja, ich heiße Francis." Harry nickte langsam. Er hatte angenommen, dass das in Kürze kommen würde – schließlich hatte sie ja recht, als Freundin seines Paten würde er sie kaum auf ewig mit Professor anreden können – und es auch nicht wollen.

Harry lächelte, dann sagte er: "Okay, ich werde versuchen, es mir zu merken. Bei Remus hat es ja auch geklappt..."

Francis lächelte zurück. "Siehst du, es wird schon gehen." Dann wandte sie sich wieder an ihren Bruder: "Ach sag mal, kommt Lisande eigentlich mal wieder her?" Remus wurde rot, und Harry fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unbehaglich. Nach jener Nacht vor knapp einem Monat hatten weder Sirius noch Remus den Namen Lisande wieder erwähnt – und offiziell wusste Harry noch immer nicht, dass Remus mit ihr zusammen war. Also versuchte er, seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral zu halten und versteckte sich hastig hinter seiner Teetasse, als Remus sagte: "Nein, sie hat keine Zeit – wahrscheinlich sehen wir uns erst Anfang der Ferien wieder. Harry, du brauchst nicht so unschuldig auszusehen, ich weiß, dass du Bescheid weißt. Sirius hat sich in seinem letzten Brief verplappert."

Harry fühlte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, und sah Remus vorsichtig über den Rand seiner Teetasse an. "Es tut mir leid," flüsterte er, "ich wollte nicht lauschen." Remus grinste. "Ich weiß. Und jetzt weiß ich auch, das mein Verdacht richtig war." Als er Harrys entsetzten Blick sah, lachte er. "Harry, du musst noch viel lernen – das war eine klassische Falle. Um ehrlich zu sein, hat mich nur stutzig gemacht, dass Sirius plötzlich aufgehört hat, mich mit Lisande zu ärgern – und ich dachte, wenn er etwas weiß, hat er es dir bestimmt erzählt. Ich hatte also recht, ihr habt uns gesehen." Harrys Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch intensiver, und er stotterte noch eine Entschuldigung, aber Remus winkte ab. "Keine Sorge, Harry, ich kenne dich und ich kenne Sirius, und von daher kann ich mir mehr als lebhaft vorstellen, von wem das ausgegangen ist. Mach dir keine Sorge, ich bin nicht böse, und ich will auch gar keine Einzelheiten wissen." Harry nickte, leerte dann seine Tasse und stand auf. "Danke für den Tee und die Ablenkung, Remus, aber ich muss jetzt langsam wieder zurück – ich möchte zur Abwechslung mal vor Mitternacht ins Bett kommen. Gute Nacht, Prof – äh, Francis, Nacht, Remus!"

*

Harry stellte fest, dass das frühe Schlafengehen ihm gutgetan hatte – er ging einigermaßen ausgeruht in die Verwandlungs-Prüfung und verließ sie am Nachmittag mit dem Gefühl, sowohl im theoretischen als auch im praktischen Teil eine akzeptable Vorstellung abgeliefert zu haben. Er beschloss, das frühe Schlafengehen zu wiederholen, und als er am nächsten Morgen erstaunlich ausgeruht aufwachte, war sein einziger Gedanke: 'nur noch heute!'

Am Frühstückstisch wartete eine Überraschung auf ihn – Hedwig kam mit den anderen Posteulen und lieferte ihm eine kurze Nachricht. Das Pergament war knitterig und die Schrift nur schwer zu erkennen, aber schließlich konnte Harry es entziffern:

__

Triff mich heute abend um acht Uhr am See. Komm unter dem Tarnumhang und nimm ihn erst am Ufer ab. Sage niemandem etwas!

Sirius

----------------------------

Böse, nicht wahr? Erst lasse ich euch so lange warten, und dann sowas...

Aber das nächste Kapitel dauert nicht wieder so lange, ich versuche, es spätestens in einer Woche fertig zu haben, versprochen.

Und... es wird, so wie es aussieht, das vorletzte Kapitel sein...

Auch wenn ich böse war: bekomme ich ein paar Reviews???


	36. Alte Bekannte

Wow,159 Reviews! Und 12 davon für das letzte Kapitel – danke! Vielleicht sollte ich mal öfter böse Cliffies basteln, wenn mir dafür soviel liebe Leute Reviews schreiben...

luna: ja, warum habe ich bloß an der Stelle aufgehört? Antwort: weil ich böse bin!

sternchen: Danke schön, hier ist es!

Auxia: ja, ich liebe diese kleinen Kabbeleien zwischen Francis und Remus – im Zweifel auch noch mit Sirius – auch sehr! In diesem Kapitel hatte sowas leider keinen Platz, aber ich versuche, im letzten dann noch ein bisschen was einzubauen.

Guandalug: "Der Tag hat 24 Stunden..." Natürlich kennst du das, habe ich doch von dir! Und ich merke, dass du OotP immer noch nicht gelesen hast, sonst wüsstest du, dass die Geschichte mit Remus' Prüfungsfragen gnadenlos geklaut ist...

Chibi-Kyoko: Ich weiß, dass ich gemein bin (s.o.), aber trotzdem danke! ;-)

Jenny: ich werde mir deine Sachen garantiert mal ansehen, wenn ich wieder etwas mehr Zeit habe! Im Moment habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich ein paar Projekte zuviel gleichzeitig habe, aber wenn ich dieses hier erst mal fertig habe, dann geht es auch wieder besser...

Thorin, alter Mithrilbuddler, du vergleichst mich mit Arwen? Nett von dir, aber bei ihr ist der nicht elbische Anteil wenigstens Mensch. Bei mir ist es Zwerg. Und frag lieber nicht, wieso!

Ja, ich weiß, ich habe euch lange warten lassen, und dieses Kapitel hat auch länger gedauert, als es eigentlich sollte – aber ich hoffe, es war trotzdem besser als das letzte Mal!

lara: ich würde doch nicht auswandern, ohne euch das zu sagen! Außerdem – wohin? Hogwarts? Wäre eine Überlegung wert...

Mein Beziehungsknäuel ist erst mal weitgehend gestrickt – Sirius und Remus haben ihre Mädels, Ron und Hermine dürfen noch ein bisschen um einander rumtanzen, da wird sich in dieser Geschichte nichts tun, und Harry und Cho... mal sehen.

Lord Mystic: danke schön! Ich habe mir die Seite mal angesehen – gut gemacht! Aber bevor ich das hier irgendwo anders poste, will ich es erstmal fertig haben – dauert ja nicht mehr lange...

mbi13: Ja, Remus macht das gut, gell? Ich konnte mir das nicht verkneifen... vielleicht schreibe ich ja noch eine Szene, in der er Sirius damit konfrontiert... mal sehen...

Die Prüfungsergebnisse wird es in dieser Geschichte nicht mehr geben, da halte ich mich an den Canon – die kommen erst in den Sommerferien.

Und das Ende – eine Falle? Wie kommst Du denn darauf? J 

Alexa: sorry, ich glaube im Moment nicht, dass es ein 6. Schuljahr geben wird, mir fehlen dafür die Ideen. Ich möchte mich in Zukunft mehr auf die Marauders konzentrieren – und wahrscheinlich auch auf englisch. Aber ich habe einen Idee für eine Fortsetzung, die in Harrys Sommerferien spielt – mal sehen, da könnte ich dann auch die Prüfungsergebnisse einbauen.

Rahel: danke schön! Das ist ein nettes Kompliment!

So, und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen. Wie üblich gehört natürlich alles mir – außer den Personen und Orten, die JKR erfunden hat... ;-))

Kapitel 36 – Alte Bekannte

Harry verließ die Große Halle mit einem Gefühl der absoluten Erleichterung. Die Prüfungen waren vorbei – endlich. Das einzige, was ihn jetzt noch von den Ferien trennte (von den Ferien, die er mit seinem Paten verbringen würde!!!) war eine einzige Woche Schule – und die Schule würde wohl reichlich vernachlässigt werden, schließlich waren alle Prüfungen geschrieben.

Und selbst Hermine schien die Ruhe endlich zu genießen – sie saß zusammen mit Harry und Ron unter einem Baum am See und erwähnte die Prüfungen nicht mit einem Wort – wenigstens nicht mehr, nachdem Ron und Harry ihr anschaulich mit lautem Stöhnen erklärt hatten, was sie davon hielten.

"Sag mal, ist das nicht Sirius?" "Wo?" Harry schnellte hoch und folgte Hermines ausgestrecktem Finger mit den Blicken. Sie deutete auf die große Treppe, die zu den Eingangstüren hochführte und die gerade von einem hochgewachsenen, schlanken Mann mit schwarzen Haaren erstiegen wurde. "Jupp, das ist er!" Harry grinste breit, als plötzlich die Türen aufflogen, eine zierliche, rothaarige Hexe herausstürmte und dem Mann um den Hals fiel. "Falls noch Zweifel gewesen wären – _das_ war der Beweis." Ron grinste noch etwas breiter als Harry, und die drei ließen sich wieder in den Schatten fallen. Für so plötzliche Bewegungen war es viel zu heiß.

Harry war erleichtert. Sirius hatte es definitiv geschafft, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, und dann würde auch ihr Treffen heute abend stattfinden. Anschließend würde er wahrscheinlich Remus Gesellschaft leisten – immerhin war Vollmond.

Als sie später in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten, war dort die Hölle los. Die Fünft- und Siebtklässler waren froh über die beendeten Prüfungen, und da unter den Siebtklässlern auch die Weasley-Zwillinge und Lee Jordan waren, war das gleichbedeutend mit Party. Irgendwer – Harrys Verdacht fiel aus nicht nachvollziehbaren Gründen sofort auf die Weasleys – hatte Unmengen von Butterbier und Süßigkeiten organisiert, außerdem flogen überall Knallbonbons und Dr. Filibusters Feuerwerk herum. Harry grinste. Bei diesem Chaos würde es ihm später nicht schwergefallen, den Tarnumhang aus seinem Schlafsaal zu holen und zum See zu schleichen. Aber erst wollte er zu Abend essen – nach den anstrengenden Prüfungstagen fühlte er sich wie ausgehungert.

Und er war nicht der einzige, dem es so ging. Rons Magen knurrte so laut, dass man ihn über diesem Grummeln kaum verstehen konnte, und die beiden stürzten sich auf das Essen, als hätten sie seit Tagen nichts bekommen. Da Harry wegen seiner Nerven vor den Prüfungen nie viel gegessen hatte, stimmte es für ihn sogar fast.

Harrys Blick wanderte kurz zum Lehrertisch, in der Hoffnung, seinen Paten dort zu sehen, aber er war nicht da. Auch Remus und Professor Tru... nein, Francis fehlten. Harry lächelte. Er wusste, dass Remus sich am Tag vor Vollmond so wenig wie möglich blicken ließ – er fühlte sich einfach zu nervös, um in Ruhe in der Großen Halle zu essen, und wahrscheinlich hatten er, Sirius und Francis sich das Abendessen in sein Büro bringen lassen. Harry zuckte die Schultern. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er Sirius sah – in spätestens zwanzig Minuten musste er losgehen. Gerade noch Zeit genug, um in Ruhe aufzuessen, mit Ron und Hermine wieder zum Gryffindorturm hochzusteigen und dann mit einer Ausrede im Schlafsaal zu verschwinden, während die beiden anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum zu der Party stießen und sofort von Fred und George Flaschen mit Butterbier in die Hand gedrückt bekamen. Harry sah noch aus dem Augenwinkel, bevor er die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hochstieg, dass Fred Hermine um die Taille fasste und zu der überlauten Musik mit ihr tanzte – und dass Ron darüber alles andere als erfreut schien.

Wenige Minuten später schlüpfte Harry – verborgen unter seinem Tarnumhang – die Treppe wieder hinunter und machte sich vorsichtig auf den Weg zum Porträtloch. Er hielt sich dicht an der Wand, um mit keinem seiner feiernden Mitschüler zusammenzustoßen und erreichte das Porträt der Fetten Dame tatsächlich ohne Zwischenfall.

Schließlich befand er sich weitgehend in Sicherheit in den Gängen des Schlosses, und kurz darauf stand er auf dem Rasen vor dem Hauptportal und machte sich auf den Weg zum See. Da Sirius nichts von einer bestimmten Stelle geschrieben hatte, nahm er einfach den direkten Weg, um dort am Ufer auf seinen Paten zu warten – er würde ihn gewiss dort finden.

Am Ufer angekommen, streifte Harry den Tarnumhang ab, faltete ihn sorgsam zusammen und steckte ihn dann in eine Tasche seiner Robe. Dann setzte er sich auf das warme Gras und wartete.

Was Harry nicht wusste war, dass in diesem Moment oben im Schloss Remus Lupin sein nervöses Auf- und Abwandern unterbrach um kurz aus dem Fenster zu sehen – und seine scharfen, durch den kurz bevorstehenden Vollmond noch mehr geschärften Augen entdeckten die einsame Gestalt am Ufer sofort.

*

Harry saß seit ein paar Minuten am Ufer und wartete geduldig auf seinen Paten. Er war etwas zu früh, aber Sirius würde sicherlich gleich kommen. Harry überbrückte die Wartezeit damit, kleine Steinchen ins Wasser zu werfen und dabei nach Möglichkeit keinen der Tentakel des Riesenkraken zu treffen, die faul auf der Wasseroberfläche schwebten. Als er ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte, drehte er sich um, und stellte überrascht fest, dass Sirius in seiner Animagusgestalt in nahezu halsbrecherischem Tempo den sanften Hügel herunter und auf ihn zuraste. Direkt vor ihm bremste er abrupt ab und verwandelte sich zurück. Harrys breites Begrüßungslächeln verschwand augenblicklich, als er den ärgerlichen Ausdruck in Sirius' Augen sah, und auch seine Worte klangen nicht gerade nach einer freundschaftlichen Begrüßung: "Harry bist du wahnsinnig alleine hier draußen herumzulaufen? Was soll das?"

Harry starrte Sirius einen Moment lang sprachlos an, dann sagte er unsicher: "Aber – du hast mir doch geschrieben, dass ich dich hier um acht treffen soll!" Sirius wurde blass. Im Gegensatz zu Harry schien er zu verstehen, was das nur bedeuten konnte und zog augenblicklich seinen Zauberstab. "Das ist eine Falle. Harry, nimm den Tarnumhang und verschwinde!"

"Das ist leider zu spät!" Sirius wirbelte herum, und gleichzeitig zog auch Harry seinen Zauberstab. Nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt waren ein paar Gestalten in langen Kapuzenumhängen und weißen Masken aus den Büschen getreten – den gleichen Büschen, hinter denen Harry sich vor zwei Jahren versteckt und den Patronus beschworen hatte, der Sirius, Hermine, Ron, Snape und ihn selbst vor den Dementoren gerettet hatte. Harry hatte allerdings kaum Zeit, die Gestalten näher zu betrachten.

Sirius hob noch während er sich umdrehte den Zauberstab, aber die anderen hatten den Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite.

"Stupor!" Harry sah den Fluch kommen, aber er hatte keine Chance mehr zu reagieren – genausowenig wie Sirius. Ein roter Lichtblitz traf ihn quer über die Brust, und Sirius brach zusammen. Gleich darauf spürte Harry ebenfalls einen Schlag, und dann wurde es dunkel um ihn.

*

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war, aber er wurde relativ unsanft wieder geweckt, als jemand weit entfernt "Enervate" murmelte. Seine Narbe, die er während des ganzen Schuljahres kaum gespürt hatte, brannte. Harry riß die Augen auf – nur um festzustellen, dass er nichts sehen konnte. Harry fragte sich kurz, ob er sich einfach in einem dunklen Raum befand, oder ob seine Augen mit einem Blendungszauber belegt worden waren, bevor er sich auf die Geräusche im Raum konzentrierte.

Harry war nicht darin geübt, sich auf sein Gehör zu verlassen, aber nach einiger Zeit glaubte er, Atemgeräusche von mehreren Personen zu hören – unterlegt mit einem beständigen, leise raschelnden Geräusch, das er zwar kannte, aber nicht zuordnen konnte.

Als er versuchte, sich zu bewegen, stellte er fest, dass er es nicht konnte. Er saß aufrecht, auf einem Stuhl, dessen Rückenlehne er spüren konnte – seine Arme waren um sie herumgezogen und an den Gelenken gefesselt.

Und plötzlich konnte er auch wieder etwas sehen – ein Stück von ihm entfernt glühten zwei rote Augen. Harry versteifte sich. Natürlich war _er_ hier – wer sonst sollte die Death Eater geschickt haben? Harry richtete sich auf, soweit seine Fesseln das zuließen, und zwang sich zur Ruhe. "Voldemort." Ein leises, zischelndes Lachen ertönte, dann murmelte die verhasste, hohe Stimme "Incendio". Ein Stück hinter der Stelle an der Harry die Augen seines Feindes gesehen hatte flackerten Flammen auf, und gleich darauf war die Umgebung in ein unregelmäßiges, aber ausreichendes Licht getaucht. Harry blinzelte und sah sich dann kurz um. Er saß in der Mitte eines mittelgroßen Raumes, gegenüber eines großen Kamins, vor dem Voldemort stand. Der Kamin bildete den Abschluss eines Kreises aus Gestalten in schwarzen Kapuzenumhängen, in dessen Mitte er selbst saß. Der Kreis war bei weitem nicht so groß wie derjenige, den sie vor einem Jahr bei Voldemorts Rückkehr auf dem Friedhof gebildet hatten – offenbar waren höchstens die Hälfte der damals Anwesenden auch heute hier.

Innerhalb des Kreises zog eine große Schlange gemächlich ihre Bahnen – und Harry wusste nun wieder, was das raschelnde Geräusch verursacht hatte.

Harrys Augen wanderten von der Schlange wieder zu Voldemort – und dann sah er Sirius. Sein Pate schien noch bewusstlos zu sein und lag verkrümmt auf dem Kaminvorleger zu Voldemorts Füßen. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen als er bemerkte, wie er gefesselt war – Hand- und Fußgelenke waren zusammengeschnürt, so dass sich sein Rücken durchbog – das musste schmerzhaft sein.

"Tut dir dein Pate leid? Vielleicht sollten wir ihn einladen, unsere kleine Versammlung zu beehren? – Enervate!" Harry biss die Zähne zusammen als die kalte, emotionslose Stimme von Voldemort ertönte und hielt die Augen strikt auf Sirius gerichtet, während der Spruch wirkte und seine Augen aufsprangen. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, und Sirius sah Harry mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Bedauerns an.

Gleich darauf spürte er eine dünne, lange Hand auf seiner Schulter und der Schmerz in seiner Narbe verdoppelte sich. Dann hörte er Voldemorts hohe, kalte Stimme neben seinem Ohr: "Nun, Harry, eigentlich wollte ich nur dich – aber es ist äußerst freundlich von dir, mir Sirius Black mitzubringen – weißt du, wie viele meiner Diener er nach Azkaban gebracht hat?" Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, entschlossen, sich keine Angst anmerken zu lassen, und fauchte dann: "Wie viele es auch immer waren, offenbar waren es nicht genug!"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Death Eater, und Sirius warf ihm einen stolzen Blick zu.

"So," flüsterte Voldemort, "du bist also stur? Aber ich werde dich brechen, Harry – letztes Jahr hat es nicht funktioniert, aber da warst du allein. Du fürchtest selber keinen Schmerz, nicht wahr? Aber was, wenn ich mir deinen Paten vornehmen?" Er wirbelte herum, und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab in Sirius' Richtung. Das Seil, dass seine Hände und Füße zurückgebogen hatte, löste sich, und Sirius konnte sich wenigstens etwas strecken, auch wenn er noch immer gefesselt war – aber gleich darauf richtete Voldemort erneut seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius und sagte dann mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme: "Crucio!" 

"Nein!" Harry warf sich mit aller Kraft nach vorn, aber seine Fesseln hielten und er musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie Voldemort Sirius folterte, ohne ihn auch nur einmal zu berühren. Sirius versuchte offensichtlich, sich nicht von den Schmerzen überwältigen zu lassen und biss die Zähne zusammen, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er das nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Schweiß stand in dicken Perlen auf seiner Stirn, während sein Körper sich durchbog. Harry hörte jemanden schreien und wunderte sich, wer das sein konnte – Sirius war es nicht, er biss noch immer die Zähne fest zusammen und ließ keinen Laut heraus. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er begriff, dass er selbst es war, der schrie – und seine Schreie bestanden hauptsächlich aus "Lass ihn gehen!"

Nach einer Zeit, die Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, hob Voldemort den Fluch auf und Sirius sackte vor dem Kamin in sich zusammen, noch immer schwitzend und schwer atmend. Nach einer Weile hob er den Kopf und sah Harry an. An seinen Augen konnte Harry erkennen, dass er keine Hoffnung hatte, aber auch nicht aufgeben würde – er würde bis zum Schluss kämpfen, auch wenn es im Moment nicht danach aussah, als hätten sie die geringste Chance.

Voldemort beobachtete die beiden schweigend, und auch der Kreis aus Death Eaters blieb stumm.

Schließlich brach er das Schweigen mit einer fast amüsiert klingenden Stimme: "Nun, Harry, das war ein interessantes Schauspiel, nicht wahr? Vielleicht möchtest du jetzt ja ein bisschen höflicher zu mir sein?" Harry starrte ihn an. Wäre es nur um ihn selbst gegangen, hätte er Voldemort eine bissige Antwort gegeben, aber er fürchtete, dass alles, was er sagte, an Sirius ausgelassen werden würde, und so schwieg er lieber.

Sirius hingegen schien keinen Grund zu sehen, zu schweigen. "Harry weiß es besser, als zu dir höflich zu sein, Riddle." Voldemort wandte sich langsam zu ihm um, dann sagte er leise: "Auch dir mangelt es an Respekt, Sirius. Vielleicht sollte ich den Spieß doch umdrehen und Harry ein bisschen foltern? Vielleicht würde dich das beeindrucken?"

Harry zwang sich zu einem spöttischen Lachen. "Mach doch, Riddle! Du wirst keinen von uns dazu bringen deine stinkenden Füße zu küssen, egal was du tust!" Sirius nickte. "So ist es. Vergiss es, Riddle. Weder Harry noch ich werden je vor dir kriechen!" Voldemorts rote Augen blitzten ärgerlich, und gleich darauf richtete er zum zweiten Mal seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius. "Crucio!" – und Harry musste zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten zusehen, wie sein Pate sich in Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand – offenbar noch immer bemüht, keinen Laut herauszulassen. Dieses Mal biss auch Harry die Zähne zusammen – er wollte Voldemort nicht die Genugtuung geben zu sehen, wie sehr er unter der Folter von Sirius litt.

Aber dieses Mal hob Voldemort den Fluch nicht so schnell auf, wie beim ersten Mal – er schien es darauf anzulegen, einem von beiden einen Laut zu entlocken.

*

Nach einer endlos erscheinenden Zeit hatte Voldemort sein erstes Ziel an diesem Abend erreicht – Sirius, der nur noch halb bei Bewusstsein zu sein schien, ließ ein erstes Stöhnen hören.

Die schmalen Lippen des Dunklen Lords verzogen sich zu einem befriedigten kleinen Lächeln, was eine neue Schmerzwelle durch Harrys Narbe schießen ließ, und hob den Fluch auf. Dieses Mal dauerte es wesentlich länger, bis Sirius sich wieder gefangen hatte und Harry ansah, und Harry konnte den Schmerz noch in seinen Augen sehen – auch wenn Sirius sich offensichtlich Mühe gab, es zu verbergen.

Voldemort drehte sich wieder zu Harry um. "Nun, wie denkst du jetzt über etwas Höflichkeit?" Harry hob den Blick und sah Voldemort in die roten Augen. Mit aller Verachtung, die er aufbringen konnte, sagte er: "Tu nicht so, als wenn du Sirius in Ruhe lassen würdest, wenn ich das tun würde, was du von mir willst – auch wenn ich immer noch nicht so ganz genau weiß, was das ist." "Bravo, Harry!" Die Stimme seines Paten klang rau, aber der darin enthaltene Stolz war deutlich herauszuhören. Unter normalen Umständen hätte dieser Tonfall Harry ein breites Lächeln entlockt – so reichte er nur, um ihn in seiner Entschlossenheit, sich Voldemort nicht unterzuordnen, zu bestärken.

Voldemort drehte sich wieder zu Sirius. "Nun, wenn du so stolz auf ihn bist – vielleicht sollte ich dieses Spielchen dann einfach beenden und Harry Potter töten?" Sirius lachte. "Das hast du schon – wie oft? Vier Mal? – versucht, und bis jetzt ist es jedes Mal schief gegangen – wieso glaubst du, dass du es heute schaffst?" Ein empörtes Murmeln klang aus den Reihen der Death Eaters, und Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass Voldemort sich zur Ruhe zwang, als er sanft sagte: "Weil dieses Mal niemand da ist, der für ihn sterben könnte, kein Phönix, der ihn in letzter Sekunde rettet und weil ich ihm garantiert nicht wieder einen Zauberstab in die Hand geben werde! Aber ich werde ihn auch noch nicht töten - ich habe mir etwas ganz besonderes für ihn ausgedacht, und das bedarf noch einiger Vorbereitung. Crucio!"

Harry zuckte zusammen, als der Fluch Sirius zum dritten Mal traf – und dieses Mal besaß sein Pate nicht mehr die Kraft, seinen Schmerz zurückzuhalten.

Es tat Harry fast körperlich weh zu sehen, wie Sirius sich stöhnend auf dem Boden krümmte – und wenn ihm das letzte Mal lang vorgekommen war, dann war es jetzt eine Ewigkeit, bevor Voldemort den Fluch endlich aufhob. Als es endlich vorbei war, stellte Harry fest, dass er sich die Lippen blutig gebissen hatte in dem Versuch, nicht selbst zu schreien und für Sirius um Gnade zu bitten – er wusste, dass es nicht viel genützt hätte, und er wollte Voldemort wenigstens diese Genugtuung vorenthalten.

Sirius lag, noch immer zitternd, auf dem Kaminvorleger. Harry wusste nicht, ob er noch bei Bewusstsein war – seine Augen waren offen, aber so verdreht, dass man fast nur noch das Weiße sah, und sein Gesicht war kreideweiß.

Wieder huschte ein kleines, zufriedenes Lächeln über Voldemorts Lippen, wieder brannte Harrys Narbe – und dann gab er einen Befehl, mit dem Harry nicht gerechnet hätte: "Bindet sie los." Zwei der Death Eater lösten sich aus dem Kreis. Einer von ihnen trat auf Harry zu. Eine kurze Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, und die Seile, mit denen Harry bisher an den Stuhl gefesselt gewesen war, lösten sich in Nichts auf. Harry unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als das aufgestaute Blut plötzlich wieder frei fließen konnte, und massierte sich vorsichtig die Handgelenke, blieb aber auf dem Stuhl sitzen. Er traute seinen Beinen noch nicht wieder weit genug, um ihn zu tragen – außerdem wusste er nicht, was der Death Eater, der neben ihm stehen geblieben war, dann tun würde. Harry stellte fest, dass er ihn gleich mit zwei Zauberstäben bedrohte – einer davon war sein eigener.

Harrys Augen wanderten wieder zu Sirius, der noch immer vor dem Kamin lag. Der zweite der Death Eater stand vor ihm, ebenfalls mit zwei Zauberstäben bewaffnet, und auch Sirius' Fesseln waren verschwunden. Allerdings hatte Sirius sich noch nicht bewegt – er lag noch immer reglos und mit verdrehten Augen da. Auch als der Death Eater ihm probeweise in die Rippen trat, kam keine Reaktion außer einem kaum vernehmbaren Stöhnen.

Voldemort schien davon jedoch recht angetan zu sein. Zum vierten Mal an diesem Abend richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius, aber dieses Mal war der Fluch, den aussprach ein anderer – wenn auch immer noch einer der Unverzeihlichen: "Imperio!"

Harry starrte seinen Erzfeind und seinen Paten entsetzt an, als letzterer langsam aufstand und Harry mit leerem Blick ansah. Über Voldemorts fast nicht vorhandene Lippen glitt wieder ein fast schlangengleiches Lächeln, als er zu dem neben Sirius stehenden Death Eater gewandt sagte: "Gib ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück!" Dann wandte er sich langsam wieder zu Sirius und sagte mit leiser, aber deutlich vernehmbarer Stimme: "Und jetzt – töte Harry Potter!"

*

Einen Moment lang war es in dem Raum bis auf das Knistern des Feuers und des immer noch vorhandenen Raschelns der kreiseziehenden Schlange totenstill. Dann machte Sirius einen langsam Schritt nach vorn – so langsam und widerstrebend, als befände er sich unter Wasser – während er noch langsamer seinen Zauberstab hob. Harry erkannte die Art der Bewegungen – er hatte sie selbst schon erlebt. Sirius stand unter dem Einfluss des Imperius-Fluches, aber er kämpfte dagegen an, und Harry würde ihn dabei unterstützen, so gut er konnte. "Sirius, lass dich nicht unterkriegen – schüttel ihn ab, du kannst es!" Sirius' Arm sank wieder herab und er blieb stehen, die Augen noch immer leer. Voldemort gab ein zischendes Geräusch von sich, dann befahl er: "Du musst mir gehorchen – töte ihn!" Ein weiterer Schritt nach vorn, und Sirius' Arm hob sich wieder.

"Nein, Sirius, du kannst es abstreifen, lass dich nicht beeinflussen!" Dieses Mal stoppte Sirius nicht völlig in der Bewegung, sondern wurde nur etwas langsamer. Voldemort lächelte kalt. "Netter Versuch, Harry Potter, aber es wird dir nichts nützen. Wenn man einen Menschen unter Kontrolle halten will, muss man zuerst den Körper schwächen, dann ist der Geist ein Kinderspiel. Tu es!"

"Nein, Sirius, du bist stärker als er!" Sirius blieb abrupt stehen. In seinen Augen blitzte etwas auf, das Harry fast als Erkennen gedeutet hätte – aber dann hörte er wieder Voldemorts kalte, hohe Stimme: "Du kannst dich nicht widersetzen – tu es jetzt! Töte Harry Potter!"

Was auch immer in Sirius' Augen aufgeblitzt hatte verschwand bei diesem Befehl völlig. Sein Blick wurde wieder so leer wie er zu Anfang gewesen war, und er trat einen letzten Schritt auf Harry zu, so dass sie nur noch ein halber Meter trennte. Dann hob Sirius mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Harry, und sprach mit deutlicher Stimme seinen Fluch – und um Harry wurde es zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag dunkel.

--------------------------------------

Dachte jemand, Voldie wäre böse? Kommt schon, gebt es zu – ich kann das noch viel, viel besser!!!

Wenn ich wieder so viele liebe Reviews bekomme wie beim letzten Mal, werde ich aber so schnell wie möglich die Fortsetzung schreiben – und dann ist es wirklich das letzte Kapitel...


	37. Der Beginn der Ferien

Wow, fünfzehn Reviews – ich sollte mehr böse Cliffhanger schreiben…

Lupin, du kennst mich doch inzwischen, oder? Slytherin-Tag!!! ;-)

Rahel, ich weiß, dass ich sadistisch bin! Und du glaubst nicht, dass Harry tot ist? Warum nicht?

sternchen, war das schnell genug?

Luna – interessante Idee, aber tut mir leid – Remus hat nichts damit zutun!

Alexa, danke schön, und nicht ganz so sonnige Grüße aus Deutschland zurück!

Guandalug: hast es also endlich geschafft, ja? Tja… OotP ist schon ziemlich düster…

und wie kann ich nur? Tu nicht so, als wenn du mir noch nie solche Ideen eingepflanzt hättest! Du doch nicht, nein…

lara, man könnte fast sagen: ich habe mich von einer der besten Cliffie-Schreiberinnen inspirieren lassen ;-)) Mal sehen, was ich unseren Lieblingen noch so gutes tun kann… ich denke ja immer noch an eine Sommerferien-Fortsetzung… und was das Auswandern angeht: wandern wir zusammen?

LEA, sorry, aber es _ist_ ein Ende in Sicht – und zwar am Ende dieses Kapitels!

Lady Rowena – kluges Kind! Tja, wie sagt man so schön? Alles hat ein Ende…

auxia: hey, irgendwann muss die Story doch mal zu ende sein, oder? Und außerdem – sei dankbar, dass ich sie zu Ende geschrieben habe und nicht einfach irgendwann aufgegeben habe!

mbi13: Tja, wie kommen die bloß da raus? Das fragen sich so einige, unter anderem Albus, Remus und Harry… Sollte ich Ideen haben, schreibe ich das 6. Schuljahr, aber dazu müsste mir wirklich was einfallen… aber wie gesagt, eine Sommerferiengeschichte ist in grober Planung, ich weiß nur noch nicht, wann ich dazu komme. So, dieses Kapitel hat in anderthalbzeiliger Schreibweise 14 Seiten, das ist ungefähr doppelt so lang wie mein Durchschnitt. Zufrieden?

Lord Mystic: Tja, Sirius durfte den Death Eater nicht treffen, das wäre ganz übel ausgegangen… aber lies selbst!

Kim, ich habe doch gesagt, ich bin mies, oder? ;-))

Lady Rowena (noch mal?) Ja, ich bin sadistisch und unmenschlich, ich gebe es zu!!!

Thorin, warum ich halb Zwerg bin? Ich würde ja gerne behaupten, dass mein Vater Zwerg war und meine Mutter gezwungen wurde, aber tatsächlich war mein Vater der Elb… frag mich nicht, was ihn zu der Geschmacksverirrung geführt hat… ;-D

Voldi gefällt dir nicht so ganz? Mir auch nicht… aber ich bin zu lieb, um so fiese Charaktere glaubwürdig zu schreiben! ;-D

So, und hier ist es – das allerletzte Kapitel! Ich ziehe meinen Hut vor JKR, die die wunderbare Harry-Potter-Welt mit ihren Orten und Charakteren erschaffen hat und mir damit einen wunderschönen Spielplatz zur Verfügung stellt – auch wenn ich nicht mit allem, was sie in letzter Zeit so veranstaltet hat, ganz einverstanden bin…

Kapitel 37 – Der Beginn der Ferien

Harry wachte genauso plötzlich auf wie beim letzten Mal – durch ein gemurmeltes „Enervate" in seiner direkten Nähe. Aber dieses Mal war etwas anders – er lag ausgestreckt auf etwas weichem, und als seine Augen aufsprangen, blickte er direkt in ein anderes Augenpaar – hellblau und von einer halbmondförmigen Brille umrahmt. Harry keuchte und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, wurde aber von einer sanften Hand zurückgehalten. „Professor Dumbledore – was... wo bin ich? Was ist mit Sirius?" Die hellblauen Augen sahen ihn ernst an. „Du bist im Krankenflügel – und Sirius ist auch hier. Harry, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen, du musst uns sagen, was mit Sirius geschehen ist." Uns? Harrys Blick glitt zur Seite und fiel auf die reglose Gestalt von Madam Pomfrey, die aufmerksam neben seinem Bett stand.

Hinter Madam Pomfrey konnte er ein weiteres Bett sehen, das von Vorhängen umgeben war. Harry fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen. „Was ist mit Sirius?" Madam Pomfrey beugte sich über ihn. „Er ist bewusstlos. Ich kann ihn wahrscheinlich heilen, aber nur, wenn ich weiß, was geschehen ist."

Harry nickte und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Dann sagte er: „Es war Voldemort. Er hat Sirius gefoltert, mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch – dreimal. Und dann hat er den Imperius angewandt." Madam Pomfrey wurde blass, blieb aber professionell ruhig. „Wie lange hat die Folter gedauert?" Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht – lange." Sie nickte langsam. „Und du? Bist du auch gefoltert worden?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir geht es gut." Das stimmte nicht – sein Kopf schmerzte und ihm war schwindelig, außerdem brannte seine Narbe wie Feuer.

Madam Pomfrey schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. „Dir geht es nicht gut. Trink das." Ein halbvoller Becher wurde ihm hingehalten, und Harry nahm ihn zögernd. Die Krankenschwester warf ihm einen kurzen, strengen Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich an Dumbledore. „Professor, ich verlasse mich darauf, dass er das trinkt, ich muss mich um Sirius kümmern. Es kann sein, dass ich gleich Hilfe brauche." Dumbledore nickte. „Natürlich, Poppy. Harry, trink deinen Becher leer." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Erst will ich wissen, was passiert ist – wie bin ich hierhin gekommen?" Professor Dumbledore musterte ihn eine Weile ernst, dann sagte er: „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Arabella Figg und Mundungus Fletcher haben dich und Sirius in Hogsmeade gefunden. Du warst bewusstlos, und Sirius nicht weit davon entfernt. Den Rest wird hoffentlich Sirius aufklären können, wenn er wieder aufwacht. So, und jetzt muss ich darauf bestehen, dass du dienen Trank schluckst, ich muss Poppy wahrscheinlich helfen." Harry nickte – mehr würde er jetzt nicht aus dem alten Zauberer herausbekommen – und leerte den Becher. Gleich darauf fielen ihm wieder die Augen zu.

*

Als Harry das nächste Mal aufwachte, war der Raum sonnendurchflutet. Sein Blick wanderte sofort nach rechts, wo das Bett, in dem Sirius gelegen hatte, noch immer von Vorhängen verhüllt war.

Gleich darauf hörte er leichte Schritte, gefolgt von Madam Pomfreys Stimme: „Du bist wach, gut. Wie fühlst Du dich?" Harry blinzelte und setzte sich auf. Der Raum war etwas verschwommen, aber das lag nur daran, dass er seine Brille nicht auf hatte. Er tastete blind auf dem Nachttisch danach, während er der Krankenschwester antwortete. „Mir geht es gut. Was ist mit Sirius?" Madam Pomfrey seufzte leise und schob die Brille in seine suchenden Finger. „Den Umständen entsprechend. Ich habe ihn wecken können, aber nur sehr kurz. Er hat gestern Nacht einiges durchmachen müssen, und es ist jetzt die Frage, ob er sich davon erholen kann. Du weißt sicher, dass der Cruciatus-Fluch nicht nur den Körper beeinträchtigt, nicht wahr?" Harry nickte. Im letzten Jahr hatte Professor Dumbledore ihm erzählt, dass Neville Longbottoms Eltern so lange mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert worden waren, bis sie den Verstand verloren hatten – sollte Sirius etwa das gleiche Schicksal erwarten? Harry setzte sich abrupt auf. „Ich will ihn sehen!" Madam Pomfrey machte eine abwehrende Geste.

„Schscht! Weck ihn nicht auf!" Im ersten Moment verstand Harry nicht ganz, was sie meinte – Sirius zu wecken konnte doch sicher nur ein positives Zeichen sein? – aber dann bemerkte sie ihre Kopfbewegung zu seiner anderen Seite. Harry drehte sich um und stellte fest, dass das Bett zu seiner Linken ebenfalls belegt war. Im ersten Moment hatte er Schwierigkeiten zu erkennen, wer in diesem Bett lag – _dass es belegt war, war eindeutig, denn die Decken waren zu einem riesigen Ball in der Mitte des Bettes zusammengeworfen – und nachdem Harry einen Moment lang darauf gestarrt hatte, konnte er in Richtung des Kissens, das mit in den Ball einbezogen war, hellbraune Haare mit einigen grauen Strähnen darin erkennen._

„Remus? Madam Pomfrey, warum ist _er hier?" „Schscht! Er ist nur hier, um sich auszuruhen – ich weiß nicht, woher er es gehört hat, aber er wusste heute morgen über euch beide Bescheid – er muss hierher gekommen sein, sobald er wieder auf zwei Füßen gestanden hat, und ich habe ihm angeboten, entweder sofort in sein eigenes Bett zu verschwinden oder hier eins zu nehmen. Wie du siehst, hat er sich für hier entschieden, worüber ich wirklich froh bin, denn dann kann ich ihn vernünftig behandeln, wenn er aufwacht. So, ich muss mich jetzt um Sirius kümmern – und bevor du fragst: nein, du kannst ihn nicht sehn. Leg dich wieder hin, Harry."_

Die Krankenschwester wandte sich um und verschwand dann hinter den Vorhängen um Sirius' Bett. Harry starrte hinter ihr her, ärgerlich darüber, dass er noch immer keine Ahnung hatte, wie er eigentlich hierher gekommen war. Gleichzeitig machte er sich schreckliche Sorgen um Sirius – und war wütend, dass Madam Pomfrey ihn nicht zu seinem Paten lassen wollte.

„Sie meint es nur gut, Harry. Und du könntest wirklich nichts tun."

Harry wirbelte herum. Im Nachbarbett hatte Remus die Decken entwirrt, sich auf den Ellenbogen gestützt und sah Harry ernst an. Harry schluckte. „Aber – ich will ihn doch nur kurz sehen." Remus seufzte leise. „Ich weiß. Aber du kennst Poppy. Ich bin sicher, dass du später kurz zu Sirius kannst." Harry nickte langsam, dann fragte er: „Woher wusstest du, dass wir hier sind? Ich verstehe das alles irgendwie nicht." Remus lächelte schmal. „Das tut im Moment wohl keiner so ganz. Ich weiß von Dung, dass ihr hier seid." Auf Harrys verständnislosen Blick setzte er hinzu. „Mundungus Fletcher – du kennst ihn wohl nicht? Dann hast du nicht viel verpasst. Aber immerhin haben er und Bella – Arabella Figg – euch gestern in Hogsmeade aufgesammelt und hierher begleitet, und Dung ist dann zu mir gekommen und hat es mir erzählt. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Was ist gestern geschehen, Harry? Warum bist du alleine zum See gegangen?"

Harry stutzte. „Woher weißt du das?" „Weil ich dich gesehen habe. Und weil weder Sirius noch ich uns das erklären konnten, ist er dir gefolgt. Mehr habe ich nicht mitbekommen, weil kurz darauf der Mond aufgegangen ist."

Harry seufzte. „Es ist alles meine Schuld! Ich habe gestern beim Frühstück eine Nachricht bekommen – ich dachte, sie wäre von Sirius, dass ich mich mit ihm am See treffen sollte. Es stand drin, dass ich den Tarnumhang nehmen und erst ablegen soll, wenn ich am Ufer wäre. Das habe ich auch gemacht – und dann musst du mich gesehen haben. Als Sirius gekommen ist und ich ihm von der Nachricht erzählt habe, hat er sofort gewusst, dass es eine Falle war..."

Harry erzählte Remus leise von den Ereignissen des Abends und der Nacht, dann schloss er: „Ich bin dann hier aufgewacht – Professor Dumbledore war hier. Er hat mir auch nur gesagt, dass wir in Hogsmeade gefunden worden sind, aber ich weiß nicht, wie wir da hingekommen sind." Remus nickte langsam. „Du sagst also, dass Voldemort Sirius unter den Imperius-Fluch gezwungen und ihm befohlen hat, dich zu töten?" Harry nickte, während Remus nachdachte. Dann sagte er leise: „Sirius muss den Fluch abgeschüttelt haben, sonst wärst du jetzt tot. Kannst du dich erinnern, was er zuletzt getan hat?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Die letzten Momente bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, waren in seiner Erinnerung verschwommen. „Nein. Ich hatte einmal kurz das Gefühl, dass er den Fluch abgeschüttelt hatte, aber dann hat Voldemort ihm wieder befohlen, mit umzubringen, und er ist plötzlich ganz entschlossen auf mich los – und dann weiß ich nichts mehr."

Bevor Remus noch etwas sagen konnte, tauchte Madam Pomfrey wieder hinter den Vorhängen auf. Als sie sah, dass Remus wach war, kam sie mit raschen Schritten zu seinem Bett. „Remus, warum schläfst du nicht mehr?" Remus verdrehte nur die Augen und antwortete ruhig: „Guten Morgen Poppy. Wie geht es Sirius?"

Die Krankenschwester seufzte, während sie ihm die Hand auf die Stirn legte. „Er ist immer noch bewusstlos, mehr kann ich im Moment nicht sagen. Hier, iss das." Sie hielt ihm ein großes Stück Schokolade hin, aber Remus schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf. „Danke, Poppy, mir geht es gut." Madam Pomfreys Augenbrauen zogen sich gefährlich zusammen. „Ach ja? Und warum bist du dann eiskalt? Falls du vorhast, dieses Bett heute noch zu verlassen, wirst du tun was ich dir sage, Remus Lupin!" Remus zog den Kopf ein und nahm die Schokolade, die immer noch drohend vor seiner Nase schwebte. „Ja, Poppy", murmelte er kleinlaut, und Harry musste grinsen. Madam Pomfrey schien sich von dem Umstand, dass Remus kein elfjähriger Schüler mehr war, nicht besonders beeindrucken zu lassen, und blieb so lange neben ihm stehen, bis er die Schokolade gegessen hatte. Dann wandte sie sich an Harry. „Und du kannst gehen, ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch viel für dich tun kann." Harry schwang sofort die Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf. Anstatt sich jedoch anzuziehen, sagte er entschlossen: „Erst möchte ich Sirius sehen." Madam Pomfrey musterte ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich, dann nickte sie. „Also gut – aber nimm dich zusammen!"

*

Harry saß seit einer Zeit, die ihm wie Stunden vorkam, neben Sirius und starrte die reglose Gestalt seines Paten an. Er machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe – wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können, auf die gefälschte Nachricht hereinzufallen? Es hätte ihm doch sofort klar sein müssen, dass diese seltsame Aufforderung nicht von Sirius kommen konnte – er hätte ihn niemals aufgefordert, allein abends über das Schulgelände zu schleichen.

Remus, der ihm gegenüber saß, warf ihm hin und wieder ein Blick zu, als wollte er etwas sagen, schwieg dann aber doch. Er schien darauf zu warten, dass Harry von sich aus sprach, aber Harry war noch nicht soweit. Er versuchte noch, mit sich selber ins Reine zu kommen.

Madam Pomfrey war alles andere als begeistert – sie hatte mehrfach versucht, Remus und Harry aus dem Krankenflügel zu schmeißen, war aber bei beiden gescheitert.

Gegen Mittag tauchte dann auch Francis auf – sie hatte vormittags noch unterrichten müssen und war jetzt offensichtlich äußerst nervös und mindestens so sehr um Sirius besorgt wie Harry. Als sie ihn und ihren Bruder neben Sirius sitzen sah, huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. „Wie geht es ihm?" Harry zuckte nur die Schultern und überließ Remus die Antwort, aber auch er wusste nicht mehr zu sagen als: „Er ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Wir wissen nicht, was wirklich ist. Komm, setz dich."

Francis nickte und nahm neben Harry Platz, dann nahm sie zärtlich Sirius' Hand, die schlaff auf der Bettdecke lag, in ihre und begann, mit dem Daumen seinen Handrücken zu streicheln. Schließlich sah sie auf und fragte: „Was ist eigentlich passiert? Ich habe Bella kurz gesehen, aber sie konnte mir auch nur sagen, dass ihr beiden plötzlich in Hogsmeade aufgetaucht seid." Harry seufzte leise und begann dann, die Geschichte noch einmal zu erzählen. Ihm war klar, dass er das noch nicht zum letzten Mal tat – Professor Dumbledore würde sie auch noch hören wollen, und dann waren da auch noch Ron und Hermine – und, wenn er Pech hatte, der Rest der Schule.

Schließlich kam er zum Ende und schloss: „Und dann ist alles schwarz geworden – ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich hierhin gekommen bin." „Appariert."

Die Stimme, die das gesagt hatte, war so leise, dass Harry das Wort fast überhört hätte – aber eben nur fast. Er wirbelte herum und sah Sirius an, der zwar noch immer kraftlos im Bett lag, aber die Augen einen Spaltbreit geöffnet hatte. „Sirius! Gott sei Dank, du bist wach – wie fühlst du dich?" Sirius' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schmalen Grinsen, dann flüsterte er: „Wie ausgekotzt. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, das wird schon wieder."

„Aber nicht, wenn hier so ein Zirkus veranstaltet wird! Harry, Remus, Francis, jetzt ist endgültig Schluss! Raus hier, Sirius braucht Ruhe! Ihr könnt meinetwegen in meinem Büro warten, wenn ihr gleich näheres wissen wollt, aber hier habt ihr nichts zu suchen!" Madam Pomfrey war auf ihre übliche plötzliche Art neben dem Bett aufgetaucht und stemmte jetzt resolut die Hände in die Hüften. Harry und Francis sahen beide nicht so aus, als ob sie dem Befehl gehorchen wollten, aber Remus erhob sich – wenn auch zögernd. „Ist gut Poppy, wir gehen – aber wir warten wirklich in deinem Büro!"

*

Später saß Harry im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum mit Ron und Hermine vor dem Kamin und wartete nervös auf den Abend. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm, Remus und Francis versichert, dass Sirius sich wieder erholen würde – alles, was er jetzt noch brauchte, war Ruhe, und deshalb hatte sie ihm einen Schlaftrank gegeben. Sie erwartete allerdings, dass er am Abend aufwachen würde und dann wahrscheinlich auch schon wieder Besuch empfangen konnte. Mit dieser Versicherung hatten sie sich zufrieden geben müssen, denn die resolute Krankenschwester hatte jeden Versuch, Sirius Gesellschaft zu leisten, sofort abgeblockt. Also waren sie zögernd gegangen – Harry erst, nachdem Remus und Francis ihm versprochen hatten, ihn umgehend zu informieren, wenn sie etwas hören sollten.

Ron und Hermine reagierten sehr unterschiedlich auf Harrys Erzählung – während Ron herzhaft über „Du-weißt-schon-Wen" fluchte, schüttelte Hermine nur entsetzt den Kopf. „Harry, wie konntest du nur allein zum See gehen? Sirius hätte dir so etwas nie geschrieben!" Harry seufzte und senkte den Kopf. „Ich weiß. Das sage ich mir seit heute Morgen auch ständig." Hermine musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Wirklich, Harry, nachdem er und Professor Lupin dir so oft gesagt haben, dass…" „Hermine, hör auf! Ich glaube, Harry macht sich schon alleine genug Vorwürfe, da musst du nicht noch drauf rumhacken!" unterbrach Ron sie gereizt. Hermine warf den Kopf in den Nacken. „Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich mir Gedanken mache, Ron! Wenigstens einer muss das ja wohl tun!" „Aber nicht auf Harrys Kosten! Es ist jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern, also gibt es auch keinen Grund, noch so darauf herumzuhacken!" „Also, das sehe ich anders…"

Harry stöhnte. „Leute, hört auf euch zu streiten!" Ron zuckte die Schultern. „Was kann ich dafür, wenn sie so eine lästige Besserwisserin ist?" „Ron Weasley, ich bin keine Besserwisserin!" Harry verdrehte die Augen. Bevor er jedoch einen weiteren Kommentar dazu abgeben konnte, schwang das Portraitloch auf und Professor McGonagall kletterte hindurch. Sie ließ die Augen kurz über den Raum schweifen und kam dann zielsicher zum Kamin. „Potter, Professor Dumbledore erwartet sie im Krankenflügel. Kommen Sie mit." Harry sprang auf und folgte der Hauslehrerin zum Portraitloch. „Professor, wissen Sie, wie es Sirius geht?" Über das sonst so strenge Gesicht der Lehrerin huschte ein kleines Lächeln. Dann sagte sie: „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Potter, er wird bald wieder ganz hergestellt sein."

Zehn Minuten später erreichten sie den Krankenflügel, und Harry stellte mir Erleichterung fest, dass Sirius tatsächlich besser aussah. Er saß aufrecht, durch mehrere Kissen im Rücken gestützt, im Bett, während Francis auf seiner Bettkante und Remus und Professor Dumbledore auf Stühlen neben seinem Bett saßen. Einige Schritte entfernt stand Madam Pomfrey und musterte die Versammlung missbilligend.

Professor Dumbledore drehte sich um und lächelte Harry strahlend an. „Ah, Harry, setz dich zu uns!" Harry trat ans Bett und lächelte Sirius verlegen an. „Hi", murmelte er, „wie geht es dir?" Sirius grinste. Er war zwar immer noch blass, aber sein Grinsen war, wie Harry erleichtert feststellte, so spitzbübisch wie immer. Auch seine Stimme klang wieder normal und kräftig, als er antwortete: „Gut – und wenn diese Glucken hier" (er machte einen Handbewegung, die Madam Pomfrey, Remus, Francis und Professor Dumbledore einschloss) „nicht wären, dann würde ich jetzt nicht wie ein Weichei im Bett liegen, sondern vernünftig in Albus' Büro im Sessel sitzen." Harry grinste erleichtert, bevor er neben Remus Platz nahm.

Professor Dumbledore musterte die kleine Runde zufrieden, dann sagte er: „Nun, da wir alle versammelt sind würden wir gerne hören, was gestern genau geschehen ist. Harry, würdest du bitte anfangen?" Harry nickte, und dann begann er, seine Geschichte zum vierten Mal an diesem Tag zu erzählen. Als er zu dem Punkt kam, an dem Voldemort den Imperius-Fluch ausgesprochen hatte, sagte er: „Ich glaube, ab hier kann Sirius besser weitererzählen – viel mehr weiß ich nämlich nicht." Sirius nickte und übernahm: „Harry hat recht – ich habe wirklich gegen den Fluch angekämpft, und ich habe Harry auch gehört – aber wirklich abgeschüttelt habe ich ihn erst, bevor Voldemort mir zum letzten Mal befohlen hat, Harry zu töten. Es tut mir leid, Harry – ich musste so tun, als hätte er mich unter Kontrolle, und ich musste irgendeinen Fluch aussprechen, deshalb habe ich dich geschockt. Es musste alles so schnell gehen, mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen." Harry nickte. „Kein Problem. Aber wie hast du uns da raus gebracht?" Sirius grinste verlegen. „Wir sind appariert. Ich habe mir von dem Death Eater, der neben dir stand, deinen Zauberstab geschnappt, dann dich – und dann bin ich mit dir nach Hogsmeade appariert." Remus schnappte nach Luft. „Zu zweit appariert? Padfoot, hast du eine Ahnung, was da alles schief gehen kann?" Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Sicher – aber die Alternative war, von Voldemort und seinen Speichelleckern auf kleiner Flamme geröstet zu werden – da habe ich lieber das Risiko in Kauf genommen. Außerdem – wo ist der Spaß ohne Risiko?" Er grinste seinen Freund an, und Remus vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnte.

*

Eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem Dumbledore mehrere Punkte durch Nachfragen geklärt hatte, ging die Unterhaltung langsam zu allgemeinen Themen über. Harry hatte sich bei Sirius – und auch Remus – mehrfach dafür entschuldigt, die Nachricht nicht als Falle erkannt zu haben, und beide hatten ihm versichert, dass sie ihn verstehen konnten. Remus vermutete sogar einen Vertrauenszauber auf dem Pergament, der dazu beigetragen haben könnte, Harrys Misstrauen zu dämpfen – ein Gedanke, der erheblich dazu beitrug, dass Harry sich besser fühlte, obwohl er sich vorsorglich noch einmal entschuldigte.

Schließlich sagte Sirius: „Harry, es reicht. Wenn ich noch einmal das Wort „Entschuldigung" höre, raste ich aus! Erzähl mir mal lieber, wie deine Prüfungen gelaufen sind!" Harry stöhnte. „Muss das sein?" Sirius grinste ihn an. „Als verantwortungsvoller Pate fühle ich mich dazu verpflichtet, deine schulischen Erfolge – oder Misserfolge – zu beobachten! Also, wie war es?" Harry seufzte. „Es hätte schlimmer sein können – aber ich glaube, auch besser. Geschichte und Wahrsagen dürfte ich völlig versemmelt haben, in Verteidigung habe ich ein sehr gutes Gefühl – und alles andere – na ja, irgendwo dazwischen." Sirius nickte. „Wir werden sehen, was dabei rauskommt – du wirst die Ergebnisse kaum vor mir geheim halten können, wenn du bei mir bist." Harry grinste und nickte.

„Ah – Harry wird also in den Ferien bei dir sein?" Professor Dumbledore legte den Kopf leicht schräg und musterte Sirius aus seinen leuchtend blauen Augen. Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, selbstverständlich – ich bin schließlich sein Pate, und es ist alles vorbereitet!" Dumbledore seufzte leise, dann sagte er ruhig: „So ungern ich euch enttäusche – Harry kann nicht bei dir bleiben. Du müsstest das eigentlich wissen, Sirius. Er muss zu seinen Verwandten zurück."

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als hätte Dumbledore ihm mit diesen ruhigen Worten den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. „Aber, Professor – warum? Sirius ist doch freigesprochen…" Dumbledore nickte ernst. „Ja, das ist richtig – aber es gibt einen Grund, warum du jedes Jahr zu den Dursleys zurückmusst, Harry. Als Hagrid dich damals aus Godrics Hollow geholt hat und wir entschieden haben, dich zu den Dursleys zu bringen, ist das Haus geschützt worden. Der Zauber, der dazu nötig war, ist uralt und beruht auf deiner Blutsverwandtschaft mit Petunia Dursley. Solange du ihr Haus als dein Zuhause bezeichnen kannst, kann Voldemort dir dort nichts anhaben – und deshalb musst du jedes Jahr einige Wochen dort verbringen."

Das war exakt der Moment, in dem Sirius explodierte. „Albus, das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Wenn du glaubst, dass ich Harry auch nur einen einzigen Tag zu diesen Leuten zurückgehen lasse, dann bist du dümmer als du alt bist! Glaubst du, ich wüsste nicht, wie sie ihn da behandeln? Harry kommt zu mir, da brauchen wir gar nicht mehr zu diskutieren!"

Harry seufzte leise. Sirius hatte sich aufgerichtet, seine ohnehin dunklen Augen waren fast schwarz vor Ärger, und er sah so aus, als wäre er zu jedem Kampf bereit. Professor Dumbledore hingegen war sein übliches, ruhiges Selbst. „Sirius, sei bitte vernünftig. Es geht hier nicht um das, was wir wünschen, sondern um Harrys Sicherheit. Du hast eine Arbeit, die dich zeitlich sehr einspannt, und könntest dich ohnehin kaum um Harry kümmern. Ich kann dir aus diesem Grund nicht erlauben, Harry von den Dursleys fernzuhalten – wenigstens nicht von Anfang an. Später kann er dich für ein paar Wochen besuchen, aber zuerst…" „_Du kannst es mir nicht erlauben?_" Sirius starrte Professor Dumbledore gleichzeitig ärgerlich und ungläubig an. „Albus, entschuldige bitte, wenn ich hier etwas missverstanden habe – aber ich glaube, Harrys Pate bin immer noch ich! Ja, ich weiß, dass ich mich jahrelang nicht um ihn kümmern konnte, aber jetzt kann ich es, und ich habe ernsthaft vor, es auch zu tun. Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du dir Gedanken um Harry machst, aber die Verantwortung für ihn trage ich!" Er atmete tief durch, offenbar, um sich zu beruhigen, dann setzte er hinzu: „Albus, ich verstehe deine Sorge, aber ich glaube, du vergisst da etwas. Muss ich dich an das erinnern, was du mir bei Harrys Taufe gesagt hast?"

Er musterte Dumbledore einen Moment lang, jetzt wieder völlig ruhig, dann sagte er mit feierlicher Stimme: „_Sirius, eine Patenschaft in der Zaubererwelt ist mehr als eine Formalität, wie sie bei den Muggeln üblich ist. Wenn du diese Patenschaft übernimmst, dann übernimmst du die Verantwortung für Harrys Leben, als wäre er dein leiblicher Sohn. Du gehst einen Pakt mit ihm ein, der fast einer Blutsverwandtschaft gleichkommt, und nichts kann diesen Pakt brechen. Bist du bereit für diese Verantwortung?" Sirius schwieg einen Moment, dann sagte er leise: „Es ist jetzt fast sechzehn Jahre her, dass ich diese Verantwortung übernommen habe, und jetzt habe ich endlich die Chance, danach zu handeln. Albus, wenn die Patenschaft so machtvoll ist, wie du es damals gesagt hast, dann müsste es möglich sein, Harry auch in meinem Haus zu schützen. Davon abgesehen befürchte ich, dass dieser Blutpakt einen Teil seiner Wirksamkeit verloren hat, als Voldemort im letzten Jahr mit Hilfe von Harrys Blut wiedergeboren wurde. Und was die Arbeit angeht – es ist längst mit Lisande geklärt, dass ich während Harrys Ferien teilweise Urlaub nehmen kann und den Rest der Zeit mit Recherchen, die ich von zu Hause aus erledigen kann, verbringe."_

Professor Dumbledore musterte ihn eine Zeitlang schweigend, dann sagte er leise: „Du hast das Ganze wirklich gründlich durchdacht, nicht wahr, Sirius? Nun, in diesem Fall wüsste ich nicht, was ich noch einwenden sollte…"

*

Zwei Tage später saß Harry wieder einmal in Remus' Büro. Madam Pomfrey hatte seinen Paten erst an diesem Morgen und auch nur sehr zögern aus ihrer Obhut entlassen, und Harry hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, den Abend mit Sirius und Remus zu verbringen – und auch Francis kam etwas später dazu. Die Unterhaltung plätscherte leicht dahin – niemand war in der Stimmung für tiefschürfende Gespräche, und sie verbrachten den viel zu heißen Abend lieber mit gekühltem Kürbissaft und leichter Unterhaltung. Wie Sirius und Francis es aushielten, so eng auf der Couch zusammengekuschelt zu sitzen, war Harry schleierhaft, aber solange niemand von ihm erwartete, dass er mit jemandem kuschelte (und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Remus so etwas nicht vorhatte), war es ihm ziemlich egal.

Remus ließ es sich allerdings nicht nehmen, seine Schwester und Sirius aufzuziehen – und Sirius nahm es erstaunlich gelassen hin, was Remus lächelnd mit den Worten: „Seltsam – vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hättest Du mir jetzt gesagt, dass ich mich um mein eigenes Liebesleben kümmern soll," kommentierte. Sirius zuckte die Achseln. „Ja – aber das macht jetzt irgendwie keinen Spaß mehr." „Ach nein?" Remus' Gesicht war eine Maske höflicher Überraschung, und Harry fand es plötzlich unmöglich, Francis anzusehen – beide hatten Mühe, ihr Lachen zu verstecken, als Sirius sich an seinem Kürbissaft verschluckte und eine ganze Weile damit verbrachte, äußerst übertrieben zu husten. Remus hatte keine Probleme damit, sein Gesicht blieb völlig ruhig, während er Sirius mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue musterte.

„Möchtest Du mir vielleicht irgendetwas sagen?" Sirius hob den Kopf und sah Remus in die Augen. Dann seufzte er leise und sagte: „Okay, ich weiß dass du mit Lisande zusammen bist. Wir – ich habe euch gesehen." Remus' Augenbraue wanderte noch ein bisschen höher. „Du hast uns gesehen? Wann?" Harry fand es äußerst interessant, dass selbst Sirius genügend Schamgefühl besaß, um zu erröten, dann murmelte er: „Am Tor. Als du sie nach ihrem letzten Besuch nach Hogsmeade bringen wolltest." Remus' Blick gab noch immer nicht preis, dass er längst darüber Bescheid wusste. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war jetzt irgendwo zwischen ärgerlich und peinlich berührt angesiedelt. „Du hast _diese_ Unterhaltung gehört? Und du hattest es nicht nötig, dich mal sehen zu lassen – oder dich dezent zurückzuziehen?" Sirius zuckte die Schultern, noch immer ziemlich rot im Gesicht. „Zurückziehen war nicht drin – ihr hättet mich gesehen – und ich wollte euch nicht unterbrechen. Sei ehrlich Remus, wenn ich das getan hätte, wärt ihr heute noch nicht zusammen!" Remus' Mundwinkel zuckte für einen winzigen Moment, aber er hielt seine Stimme flach und sein Gesichts ausdruckslos, als er sagte: „Sirius, ich weiß, dass ich nicht allzu viel von dir erwarten kann, aber ich hätte schon gedacht, dass du meine Privatsphäre respektierst." Sirius starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann fing er plötzlich an zu lachen. „Der war gut, Moony, beinahe wäre ich auf dich reingefallen!"

Remus' Augenbraue wanderte wieder nach oben. „In wiefern?" Sirius grinste. „Ich hätte dir beinahe geglaubt, dass du sauer bist. Seit wann und woher weißt du, dass ich es weiß? Nicht von Francis, die hat mir gegenüber dichtgehalten." Er wandte seinen Blick langsam Harry zu. „Damit bleibt nur einer übrig." Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich konnte nichts dafür, Remus hat mich reingelegt." Sirius' Augen wanderten zu Remus. „Was hast du mit dem armen Jungen gemacht?" Remus grinste. „Ich habe ihm eine äußerst glaubwürdige Geschichte erzählt. Da du mich nicht mehr aufgezogen hast, habe ich vermutet, dass du etwas weißt, und ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du es Harry erzählt hast. Also habe ich einfach behauptet, ich wüsste, dass er es weiß, weil du dich verplappert hättest…" Sirius grinste zurück und schüttelte dann tadelnd den Kopf. „Also wirklich, Remus, du kannst so was von hinterhältig sein…Harry, du solltest nie wieder den Fehler machen, auf dieses unschuldige Gesicht reinzufallen!"

Harry grinste zurück, dann sagte er schulterzuckend: „Im Unterricht ist er Gott sei Dank nicht so. Ich hoffe, dass bleibt im nächsten Jahr so."

Ein kurzes Schweigen machte sich im Raum breit, und Harry stellte überrascht fest, dass die drei Erwachsenen sich kurze, unbehagliche Blicke zu warfen. „Was ist? Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte leise. Dann sagte er: „Nein, du hast nichts Falsches gesagt." Er schwieg kurz, dann setzte er entschlossen hinzu: „Na ja, irgendwann musst du es ja erfahren, da ist es besser, wenn ich es dir selber erzähle. Harry, ich werde nächstes Jahr nicht wieder unterrichten."

Harry starrte Remus, der seinen Blick ruhig erwiderte, mit großen Augen fassungslos an. „Aber – warum nicht? Ist es, weil du ein Werwolf bist? Das weiß doch inzwischen jeder – und die meisten interessiert es überhaupt nicht!" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist nicht deswegen. Aber es hat damit zu tun, dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Harry, du weißt doch, dass im letzten Krieg gegen Voldemort sehr viele Werwölfe auf seiner Seite gestanden haben, nicht wahr?" Harry nickte. Natürlich wusste er das. Remus lächelte ihm zu und fuhr fort: „Was du wahrscheinlich nicht weißt, ist, dass damals schon versucht worden ist, sie von ihm fernzuhalten – ich war einer von denen, die das versucht haben. Leider muss ich sagen, dass ich wenig Erfolg hatte – unter anderem, weil ich nur Albus Dumbledore im Rücken hatte. Aber jetzt ist es anders – Lisande hat mich gebeten, diese Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen, und ich habe dieser Bitte entsprochen. Sobald das Schuljahr vorbei ist, werde ich offiziell für das Ministerium arbeiten. Ich weiß nicht, ob du jemals davon gehört hast, dass es ein Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt gibt? Es ist bei der Zauberwesenbehörde angesiedelt, und ich werde offiziell dort beschäftigt sein."

Harry schluckte, dann sagte er leise: „Das ist – schade." Remus lächelte wehmütig. „Ja, das ist es. Ich gebe auch gerne zu, dass ich das Unterrichten vermissen werde – aber die Aufgabe, die Lisande für mich hat, ist wichtig, und ich kann es nicht neben dem normalen Unterricht schaffen, sonst würde ich es tun." Harry nickte. Er verstand die Bedeutung dieser Aufgabe – aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass es ihm gefallen musste. Schließlich fragte er: „Ist es noch ein Geheimnis, oder kann ich es Ron und Hermine sagen?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ein Geheimnis ist es nicht. Ich werde es Morgen und Übermorgen in meinem Unterricht ohnehin allen sagen – du kannst Ron und Hermine also ruhig schon vorwarnen."

Danach wurde nicht mehr über dieses Thema gesprochen, aber Harrys Stimmung war für diesen Abend ruiniert.

*

Und endlich war der letzte Schultag gekommen. Die Koffer waren gepackt, sämtliche Haustiere in ihren Käfige und Körben verstaut, und die Schüler saßen beim letzten gemeinsamen Frühstück. Am Gryffindor-Tisch wurde hauptsächlich darüber geredet, dass Professor Lupin im nächsten Jahr nicht wieder unterrichten würde – eine Mitteilung, die von den Gryffindors nicht gerade mit Begeisterung aufgenommen worden war.

Für Harry war dieser Tag etwas ganz besonderes. Zum ersten Mal, seit er nach Hogwarts ging, bedeutete er nicht den Beginn von zwei langen, einsamen Monaten ohne seine Freunde, sondern den Beginn von zwei vermutlich viel zu kurzen Monaten zusammen mit seinem Paten. Sirius war zwei Tage vorher abgereist mit dem festen Versprechen, Harry auf Gleis 9 ¾ abzuholen, und Harry war aufgeregt wie ein Kind vor Weihnachten – heute Abend war es endlich soweit und er würde sein neues Heim kennen lernen. Sirius hatte nicht viel darüber gesagt, er wusste nur, dass es das Haus war, in dem Sirius mit seinem Vater gelebt hatte, aber eins stand fest: selbst, wenn es sich um die kleinste Hütte handeln sollte – es konnte nur besser sein als der Ligusterweg 4.

Auch später, im Hogwarts-Express, war deutlich zu spüren, dass Harry in einer ganz anderen Stimmung nach London fuhr als in den Jahren zuvor. Hatte er sonst die Fahrt als letzte Chance gesehen, noch mit seinen Freunden zusammenzusein und verzweifelt gehofft, dass sie nie zu Ende gehen würde, so genoss er jetzt zwar auch die letzten Stunden mit Ron und Hermine, aber gleichzeitig freute er sich auf das Ende der Fahrt – und damit auf den Beginn seines neuen Lebens.

Selbst als am frühen Nachmittag Malfoy mit Crabbe und Goyle im Schlepptau auftauchte, ließ er sich die Stimmung nicht verderben, sondern machte sich nur zusammen mit Hermine daran, Ron zurückzuhalten, der sich schon wieder bereit war, sich auf Malfoy zu stürzen.

*

Sie erreichten Kings Cross in der Abenddämmerung, und wie jedes Jahr explodierte der Bahnsteig unter dem Ansturm der Schüler, als diese aus dem Zug stiegen. In dem entstehenden Lärm konnte man sein eigenes Wort nicht mehr verstehen, geschweige denn das von anderen, und so wurde Harry völlig überrascht, als ihn jemand von hinten am Ärmel zupfte. Er drehte sich um und stand Cho Chang gegenüber, die ihn verschmitzt anlächelte. „Hallo Harry – ich wollte dir schöne Ferien wünschen! Grüß bitte Mr. Black von mir – und wir sehen uns in zwei Monaten!" Bevor Harry noch antworten konnte, hatte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt und küsste ihn – mitten auf den Mund. Dann drehte sie sich rasch um und war gleich darauf in der Schülermenge verschwunden.

„War das nicht Cho?" Als Harry sich zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von wenigen Minuten umdrehte, sah er direkt in die lachenden Augen seines Paten. Zu seinem Ärger spürte er, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. „Ja", murmelte er, „ich soll dich grüßen." Sirius grinste, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu, sondern begrüßte stattdessen Ron und Hermine, die gerade aus dem Zug kletterten. Dann machten sie sich zusammen auf den Weg zur magischen Sperre, an der ein Schaffner dafür sorgte, dass immer nur kleine Gruppen durchkamen, und standen schließlich in der Bahnhofshalle.

„Ron, Harry, Hermine, da seid ihr ja! Wo sind die anderen?" Mrs. Weasley eilte strahlend, wenn auch leicht erhitzt, auf sie zu, und umarmte die drei der Reihe nach. Ron zuckte die Schultern. „Ginny quatscht glaube ich noch – und Fred und George habe ich auf der Fahrt gar nicht gesehen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, die tauchen schon gleich auf."

Sie standen noch ein bisschen mit den Weasleys sowie Hermines Eltern, die kurz darauf ankamen, zusammen, bis auch die restlichen Weasley-Geschwister durch die Sperre kamen, und wanderten dann langsam dem Ausgang entgegen. Sirius hatte Harry den Koffer abgenommen und trug ihn mit einer Leichtigkeit, die Harry vermuten ließ, dass er unbemerkt einen Zauber darauf gelegt hatte. Sein freier Arm lag locker um Harrys Schulter – eine Geste, die Harry einerseits etwas verlegen machte (schließlich war er fast sechzehn), ihm andererseits aber eine Geborgenheit vermittelte, die er zuvor nicht gekannt hatte – und die er nicht mehr missen wollte.

Als sie den Ausgang erreichten, fragte Sirius: „Wie sieht es aus – hast du Hunger?" Harry grinste. Er hatte zwar im Zug einiges an Süßigkeiten gegessen, aber das störte ihn nicht wirklich. „Und wie. Dauert es lange, bis wir zu Hause sind?" Er ließ das Wort regelrecht auf der Zunge zergehen. Zu Hause. Nicht bei den Dursleys, sondern wirklich zu Hause…

Sirius lachte. „Zwei Stunden ungefähr – aber ich dachte, wir essen vorher etwas. Irgendwelche bestimmten Vorschläge, oder soll ich ein Restaurant aussuchen? Okay – was hältst du von Chinesisch? Und wenn wir gegessen haben, sehen wir zu, dass wir diesen Koffer ein bisschen verkleinern, sonst passt er nicht auf die Maschine." Harry sah ihn fragend an. „Die Maschine?" Sirius grinste. „Habe ich dir das noch nicht erzählt? Hagrid hat mein Motorrad die ganzen Jahre im Schuppen stehen gehabt – ich habe sie in den letzten Monaten ein bisschen aufpoliert, und jetzt ist sie wieder wie neu. Wenn du mir versprichst, dass du Remus nichts verrätst, bringe ich dir bei, damit zu fahren."

Harry starrte seinen Paten noch einen Moment lang mit offenem Mund an, dann verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen. Wenn er eben noch gedacht hatte, dass dieser Sommer der erste gute Sommer werden würde, dann hatte er sich getäuscht – es würde der beste Sommer des Jahrhunderts werden! Mit diesem erhebenden Gedanken folgte er seinem Paten aus dem Bahnhof – es waren die ersten Schritte in sein neues Leben.

~ Ende ~

-----------------------------------------------

Jaaaa, das war's… bekomme ich noch ein paar Reviews zum Abschluss? Das wäre wirklich nett von euch!

Wenn noch irgendwelche Fragen sind, stellt sie ruhig – ich kann sie entweder in einer „Author's note" beantworten, ihr könnt mir aber auch mailen…

Und damit sage ich erst mal: Tschüß! Bis zur nächsten Story…


End file.
